Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x reader one-shots)
by Littlecamo8
Summary: Little one shots of the reader and Hiccup that I write. This book can also be found on Wattpad.
1. Key

This is another How To Train Your Dragon (HTTYD) fanfic.

Hiccup x reader.

I hope you enjoy reading this and...

I'll update as often as possible and thank you for reading my story(stories, I guess)

Constructive criticism appreciated.

You should know this but here a KEY

KEY

(Y/N) = Your name

(M/N)= Middle name

(L/N) = last name

(H/C)= hair color

(H/L)= hair length

(E/C)= eye color

(D/N) = dragon name

(D/T) = dragon type

(M/N) = mother's name (yes, I know it's the same middle name but it will be easy to tell when to use which, I promise)

(F/N) = father's name

I think that's it for those kinds of things... if I forgot something please tell me and I hope you enjoy.

A/N: I started writing this before Race To The Edge. Yes, I know Alvin and Dagur are now good guys, and Johann is now evil, but many of these one shots were written and post (on Wattpad) BEFORE that happened. Please, keep that in mind as you read.

Also, the users I dedicate chapters for are on Wattpad. Shout out to those of you whom made request! Thank you so much!

Sites this book can be found one:

Wattpad

FanFiction


	2. So Beautiful

**Note: I'm copying and pasting from Wattpad, and I wrote this over four years ago. The first twenty or so suffer from beginners writer's syndrome**

 **So Beautiful**

 **(Hiccup is 16 in this. So are you!) (AN: I'll always have the age underneath the title like this)**

You walked down the beach, watching (D/N), your (D/T), splashing in the shallow water nearby.

(D/N) splashed water at you and you tried to block the water with your arms. "Hey! (D/N)! Stop that!" You whined, playfully. But of course, that didn't stop (D/N), and she ran over to you, picked you up by the back of your shirt, and flew over the shallow water, your feet barely touching the slightly choppy water. "(D/N), stop! Please no! (D/N)!" You squealed as she dropped you.

The water was cold and harsh as it knocked you over twice before you could fully stand up and run back to the dry beach.

"(Y/N)," your crush chuckled as he came flying in on his dragon, Toothless.

"Hey, Hiccup," you stuttered, caught off guard and blushed a deep scarlet. "What ya doin' here?"

"Nothing much. This and that. That and this, you know," he said, awkwardly as he stood in front of you, a hand behind him back, the other rubbing the back of his neck.

He can't be nervous, you told yourself. Why on Earth would Hiccup Haddock, future chief of Berk, have a crush on you? you chastised yourself, like your parents always did.

"Yeah..." you said, still awkwardly.

"Anyway, (Y- Y/N), there- there is something I- I wanted t- to ask you. Is that a- alright?" he asked, looking down and shifting from foot to foot.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Ugh! Why do I keep stuttering? I'm such an idiot! Maybe I shouldn't do this... but Astrid told me to. And there no doubt she would go back on her promise.

 _Flashback_

"Ugh! Ask her already, Hiccup!" Astrid complained. I was pacing back and forth at the academy and couldn't stop thinking about (Y/N). She's so beautiful and nice and amazing and talented and intelligent and awesome and kind and doesn't get on my nerves like a lot of other people do and... the list goes on and on forever. I love her.

I love (Y/N) (M/N) (L/N).

"Don't you like her at all?" she asked, knowing the answer. Apparently everyone but (Y/N) knows it, says Astrid. Then again, Astrid also said that (Y/N) loves me as well. But that's just preposterous. Why on Earth would she like me?

"Are you kidding?" I asked, sitting on a stool. "I love her."

"Good. Now repeat that."

"I love (Y/N) (M/N) (L/N)."

"Ha ha! There it is! Now go give her the stupid ring and ask her out!"

"But-"

"Now!" she yelled. "And so help me, Hiccup, if you don't I'll rip out your liver and beat you with it! Now go!" she threatened, shoving me out of the academy.

"Okay," I said to myself, looking at the ring I made her. "Toothless, let's go, bud. Find (Y/N)!"

 _End of Flashback_

And that is how I ended up here, in front of the most beautiful girl known to man, about to ask her on a date.

I took a deep breath.

 **Your P.O.V, again**

You took a deep breath. You so wished that he would tell you that he love you, but you knew that wouldn't be it.

"(Y/N)," he said. "I um... Can I- no... I lo-... you see... I uh... I'm sorry. I'll just be... going now. I guess. Bye." He barely turned around when a small rock hit him in the forehead.

"Bulls eye!" Ruffnut shouted, followed by shushing.

"Hiccup!" I exclaimed, helping him off the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess," he rubbed his forehead. "That really hurt!"

He was so cute when he said that! You couldn't help what you did next.

You leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, blushing a bit as you pulled back. "Does that help?" you asked the blushing boy in front of you.

He nodded quickly, like a small child, "Yes it does! But another one will help more!"

You giggled, but leaned in to give him another kiss on the check.

He wasn't having that. Hiccup turned his head at the last second so that your lips connected, then when you didn't pull away, he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close. Without thinking, your arms went around his neck, hands in his auburn hair. Your lips fitted perfectly together, like pieces of a puzzle. A perfect puzzle.

Minutes later, you both pulled away, panting, but stayed in each other's arms.

"I love you, (Y/N)."

"I love you too, Hiccup."

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" he asked, looking into your eyes as he gently ran his hand down your cheek. "So beautiful."

"No I'm not," you said, stepping back and looking at the ground. "I'm not special. I'm not pretty or beautiful or anything like that."

"That's not true!" he said, harshly. "Who told you those lies?"

"My parents," you answered, kicking the ground softly.

"Well they lied to you." He stood in front of you and lifted your chin up, waiting for you to make eye contact before he continued. "You're the most special person in the world. I'd walk to the end of the Earth a billion times to see your smile. You're the most beautiful girl in the world. I know you don't believe me, so tell me- how can I prove it to you? Tell me. I'll do anything."

"You can't prove it to me."

"I'll take that challenge," he said, bringing his lips back to yours.

He spent every day of his life proving to you that you were an amazing girl. After a few months you started to believe him, but that didn't stop him from proving it to you.


	3. A Second Chance

**WARNING: this has suicidal thoughts and actions in it But don't worry, no deaths. If it will affect you negatively, please please please skip it. I don't want anyone getting hurt.**

 **·································**

 **A second chance**

 **(For this part you are both 6 or 7)**

"(Y/N)!" your mother called. "Run! Get out of here!"

"But mommy-"

"No buts, just go, sweetheart! Go, (Y/N)! Go!"

She placed you on a ship and made you sail days across the ocean with little food or water.

After three days of sailing, and seeing your mother die in that dragon raid, you took a well needed deep sleep.

(Hiccup's P.O.V)

One morning I was looking into the horizon when I saw a small boat slowly making its way to Berk.

"Dad! Come look!" I called.

"What is it, son?" he asked, annoyed. He is chief and hated being disrupted from his job.

"A boat is coming!"

He followed me to where I saw the boat, it was almost here. Dad and a few other men took a fishing boat to go meet it. I convinced him to let me come.

When we reached the boat there was a small thin girl about my age sleeping on it. We took her to Berk and to our house, where she was soon sleeping on my bed.

"Watch her, Hiccup. Take care of her. I'll send Gobber in a few minutes. Bye, son."

"Bye, dad," I said, after he left.

After a few days, Gobber and dad started coming to check on her less and less, other than to feed her through a tube with yucky liquid stuff.

On the fourth day of her being here, I had just eaten lunch when she started to stir.

"Uh. My head hurts," she complained, holding her head. She then opened her eyes and looked around my room, stopping at me. Her eyes widened and she scooted back until her back hit the head board.

 **Your P.O.V**

"Shh, calm down," a young boy about your age said, his hands in front of him as he spoke softly. "I won't hurt you. No one here will."

"Who are you?" you asked. "Where am I?"

"I'm Hiccup and you're on Berk. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Who are you? Where are you from?"

"I'm (Y/N). I don't remember much."

"What do you remember?" he asked, softly. Slowly making his way to the bed you were on.

"I remember... um... I remember my mom and dragons... and fire. Lots and lots of fire... and mom put me in a boat... and then a dragon killed her... and then I was hungry. I am hungry."

"OK. I'll be right back with some food," he said. "Stay here. Do not get up. You need to rest." He ran out of the room and came back a minute later with a bowl of soup. He waited patiently as you ate two whole bowls of soup before y'all talked for an hour about anything and everything.

"Hiccup!" someone called.

"Gobber," Hiccup gasped. "I'm up here, Gobber!" he called back.

"Hiccup, lad, what ye doin'- oh hey! Ye awake! 'Bout time to."

"Who are you?" you asked, shyly.

"Me Gobber. Who are ye, lass?"

"Her name is (Y/N)," Hiccup spoke up.

"(Y/N). Pretty name ye got."

"Thanks," you muttered.

"I'm goin' to get your father, Hiccup. Does she know who he is?"

"Nope. I'll tell her when you get him."

"Okay, Hiccup. See you two later," Gobber said, before leaving.

Hiccup explained that his father was the chief and he was the chief's son.

When Hiccup's father, Stoick, did come he asked you many questions. "Who are you? What's your name? How old are you? Are you alright? Do you feel nauseous or light headed? Where do you come from? What's the name of your village? Which island did you live on?"

After those questions you started sobbing as no answers came to you. Only your mother telling you to leave and waking up here.

"What's wrong, lass?" he asked.

"You're scaring her, dad. (Y/N) doesn't remember anything," Hiccup explained.

"(Y/N)? Is that your name? Quite a pretty name ye have, lass," he complimented.

"Thanks," you chocked out.

"What do you remember, (Y/N)?" Stoick asked.

"I remember mommy telling me to run after our house caught on fire. She took me to a boat, handed me a bag and a box, then pushed the boat away. And I also remember waking up here."

"Sorry, lass. You can stay here as long as you want."

"Where am I?" you asked, looking around the room again.

"In my room," Hiccup smiled. "On Berk."

"Berk," you repeated, slowly.

"Dad, can she stay here. With us? Please, dad. Please," Hiccup begged.

"If she wants to, son."

"Do you want to live with us, (Y/N)?" he asked, eagerly. "You can have the extra room we have and we can be like brother and sister and go on adventures and have lots of fun together and-"

"Okay. I'll do it," you laughed. Hiccup gave you a big hug and you moved what little stuff you had into your new room, next to Hiccup's.

The bag your mom handed you had a couple pairs of clothes in it, not many, and some food. The box had a cloak, a dress that was big for you but had probably been in your family for years, and a sapphire necklace.

You often wore the cloak and rarely took the necklace off as you lived your life in Berk. You and Hiccup were best friends and did almost everything together. Every day y'all spent many hours exploring the surrounding forests and dark, creepy caves, and high mountains. By the time you were ten, and had lived there for four years, you knew just about every inch of the island.

Not many people like you or Hiccup, so you two were glad you had each other. People wouldn't notice if y'all spent a week straight in the forest or exploring a cave. It bothered y'all a bit, but not much.

When you were both fifteen, a crush started forming on Hiccup, but he had a crush on a girl named Astrid, so you kept your mouth shut. You helped Hiccup shoot a night fury down. You found the night fury tied in ropes after searching for him a few hours. Another night fury was with it. Neither one of you could kill the dragons and you set them free.

You found them in a cove the following day, the night fury y'all had shot down wasn't able to fly after losing half of its tail. Hiccup befriended that night fury, who he named Toothless after his retractable teeth. You named your night fury (D/N).

Y'all attended dragon killing training, thanks to Stoick, but never harmed a dragon. Hiccup would often use something y'all learned from the dragons to make it look like he took the dragons out without a weapon. He got first place in training, meaning he got to kill a dragon.

Hiccup, being Hiccup, tried to show the villagers watching how wonderful dragons could. It didn't end up well. Stoick hit his hammer against the metal bars- the ones that stopped the dragon from flying away- and scared the dragon, who then attacked Hiccup. You and Astrid- who found out about (D/N) and Toothless the day before- got in the arena and helped Hiccup a bit. Stoick came to rescue you three. Astrid made it safely to him but the monstrous nightmare shot a fire ball, forcing you and Hiccup to run away from them. The monstrous nightmare somehow got both of you in his claws and was about to kill you both when you heard a high pitch sound. Oh no, you thought. (D/N) and Toothless attacked the monstrous nightmare and saved y'all.

The villagers chained them up and Stoick pulled you both aside and yelled at y'all. He disowned both of you when he found out what you had discovered the nest with Astrid the day before (he only knew y'all had found the nest because the dragons took you there and did not know about Astrid being with you two). He took Toothless and (D/N) on a ship and they sailed off.

Astrid gave a little pep talk- of sorts- and gave y'all the idea to get the other kids from training and put them on dragons to save the village.

Together with help of your dragons, you and Hiccup defeated the Red Death, the queen of the dragon's nest, and helped Berk make peace with the dragons. He lost his left leg in the fight with the red death, you lost your right leg, and (D/N) lost the right half of her tail. Funny thing was, Hiccup and Toothless's missing leg and tail were on the same side; so was yours and (D/N)'s."

You watched as Hiccup became popular and Astrid started liking him back. You watched as she would punch him for doing something then kissing him because she punched him. Hiccup never told her to stop, he just smiled and laughed softly.

You helped him start a dragon academy and realized you two were drifting apart.

You would cry to yourself in the woods and would disappear for a few days at a time exploring land beyond Berk with (D/N). It saddened you that Hiccup didn't seem to notice, neither did Stoick. Hiccup and Stoick had grown closer once Hiccup wasn't an embarrassment anymore.

Many times you thought about ending your life early, but what would (D/N) do? During the adventures you had sometimes with Hiccup, the dragons refused to eat while they had been locked up and separated from you and Hiccup. You didn't want (D/N) doing the same thing when you were dead.

When you were seventeen, you became distant from (D/N) as well from everyone else. You locked yourself in your room for days on end, not eating and barely drinking any water.

One day, at twilight, you walked to a cliff and looked off at the horizon and at the setting sun. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath before taking a small step forward. You felt the air rush past you like it did when you flew on (D/N).

"(Y/N)!" you heard someone yell.

You expected to hit the raging waves below, but felt an arm grab you and pull you on a dragon.

"(Y/N), what were you thinking?! Why would you do that?! Are you- apparently you are suicidal. Why, (Y/N)? Why?" Hiccup asked.

You opened your eyes and shrugged, wearing an emotionless mask.

Hiccup had Toothless land next to (D/N) by your house

(D/N) jumped around, happy to see you alive and well.

"You have some explaining to do, (Y/N)," Hiccup said sternly.

"There's nothing to explain," you answered, no emotion in your facial expressions or voice.

"Yes you do! For years you've been disappearing and reappearing at random times, the past year you'll lock yourself in your room for days without any food and barely any water, and you just jumped off a cliff! You would've died if I hadn't caught you!"

You frowned at that. "Yes," you agreed. "Why did you catch me?"

He looked at you, shocked. "Because, I don't know, maybe I'd like my best friend to STAY ALIVE!" he spoke sarcastically at first but then started to yell. A few people stopped and started to eavesdrop on our conversation, Hiccup's yelling catching their attention.

"Well, maybe I don't want to be."

"(Y/N), why?" he begged, quieter this time, for an answer. "Tell me what's wrong. You can trust me. I'm your best friend, aren't I?"

"You are, but I can't tell you."

"Why? Is someone threatening you? Tell me who they are! I'll set them straight!"

You chuckled at his response. "No one is threatening me so calm down," you teased, lightly shoving his shoulder, he didn't even stumble back a step.

His eyes brightened at your laugh. "You laughed! I haven't seen you laugh in..." he stopped to think, "a while."

Your smile disappeared as the reason you were unhappy crossed your mind. "Oh well," you said bitterly, shoving past him to get in the house. You walked to your bedroom, which was still next to Hiccup's, sat at your desk and stared at the blank wall in front of you. You remembered when there was papers posted all over your room, pictures you drew, designs, and so on. Now your walls were bare and you would stare at them for hours a day.

You heard the door open and close and a gasp. "Whoa. The walls are so... empty. (Y/N), tell me what's wrong," he pleaded, walking up carefully behind you.

"They've been like this for years," you stated, ignoring his last request. "This is the first time you've entered my room in three years."

"I haven't been in this room since we were fifteen?" he asked. "Wow." The following minute was filled with silence before he gasped. "Oh (Y/N), I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, turning you so you faced him. "I didn't realize- I didn't mean to- I feel so bad. Please forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?" You asked.

"I just realized that we've hadn't been hanging out together like we use to! I'm always with the others. You know your welcomed there, you don't have to be alone with (D/N)."

"I know. But I don't want to be," you said, bringing your knees to your chest and wrapping your arms around them.

"Oh right. You're extremely shy," he said, more to himself then you. You simply nodded. "(Y/N), you don't have to be shy around the gang. They will love you as much as I love you-" he froze, eyes wide from his own spoken words. You didn't blame him, you were frozen too, but surely he meant he loved you like a sister and not like... Astrid. "(Y/N)," he spoke again, "I've been meaning to tell you something. I'm just gonna come out and say it. I love you. And not like a sister. I love you. Love love. I love you!" he shouted, pulling you up.

Your eyes started glistening with hope, yet your brain told you not to trust his words, for they would only hurt you later.

"Astrid."

"We broke up a couple months ago," he admitted. "I've been waiting six months for this moment and I didn't expect it exactly like this but... plans change."

You smiled, your heart leaping with joy, your brain shouting at you to run away before he could hurt you more.

He leaned in and your lips met. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close. It being your first kiss and not knowing what to do, you just put your arms around his neck. The kiss was sweet, caring, kind, and full of love. By the time your lips parted, you were panting for air and so was Hiccup.

"I-" you started, but stopped.

"I...?" he encouraged you to continue.

"I- I- I- um... Hiccup, I- I love you," you blurted out.

His smile widened and he brought you into another passionate kiss.

"I love you so much, (Y/N). Promise me you'll keep yourself safe."

"I promise I won't try another stunt like that again. I promise to stay by your side if you stay by mine."

"I will stay by your side forever, my love," he said, bringing you into his arms. He brought you to your bed and y'all slept there, in each other's arms. Like the day after, and the day after that and the day after that and the day after that.


	4. It Hurts Me

**It Hurts Me**

 **For ChristanDowdel**

 **WARNING: this has self harm in it. Please do NOT read if it will have negative effects on you!**

 **You are both 16 for this first part**

You watched from afar as your crush and his friends landed their dragons in the academy.

You saw Hiccup, your long time crush, laughing at something Astrid, his girlfriend, had said.

Hiccup said something back before kissing Astrid on the cheek.

You felt a sharp pain in your heart and looked away. You just couldn't watch anymore so you went home. Which just so happens to be next to Hiccup's.

Later that night, you were cutting vegetables for your dinner. Your house was quite, like usual. Your parents had died from a dragon raid a couple years ago so it was just you and (D/ N), your (D/ T), now.

You let your mind wonder as you made your dinner. Why doesn't Hiccup notice your absence? Before y'all made peace with the dragons, the two of you were best of friends. You were there as he trained Toothless, his night fury; you were there to help him. Why didn't he notice you now that you weren't there? Maybe he did-

OUCH!

Your thoughts disappeared but we're replaced by pain as blood flowed slowly out of your hand. You had accidentally cut your hand and made a small, and luckily not deep, cut across your palm.

You bandaged it immediately before releasing: the pain had made your thought about Hiccup to go away.

You continued making dinner, a new plan forming in your mind.

 ******************* (4 years later. You are both 20 but before the second movie)**

You heard laughter behind you, but didn't turn around. Instead, you kept looking at the setting sun in the middle of the village. It was lovely.

Then something shoved you forward and as you stumbled, two hands reached out to catch you. "Sorry," he said.

"Hiccup!" Astrid scolded. You heard Snotlout and the twins snicker in the background.

You looked up to see Hiccup behind quickly looking back at the ground as blush covered your cheeks. "It's okay," you whispered.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry," he repeated. "I should've been paying attention. I'm so sorry."

"I said 'it's okay'. It was an accident," you said before walking away, still looking at the ground. You walked home, going to sleep soon before the sun completely set.

 _You awoke to screaming. It was normal occurrence since the dragons attacked so often. You jumped out of bed to give your parents good luck before they went out to fight._

 _When you got downstairs they were already gone. Must've been in a rush, you thought. I'll go try and help._

 _You ran upstairs to grab your helmet before racing out the door. You saw your mom not too far away fighting a Zippleback._

 _"Mom!" You cried, running towards her._

 _She turned towards you at the sound of your voice. "No! (Y/ N), stay back! Ahhh!" she screamed, the firey breath of the dragon burning her._

 _You started to run faster but someone grabbed your arm. "Mom! Mommy!" You cried, fighting against the person holding you back. "No!"_

 _Next you watched as your dad ran into the fire to save your mom._

 _Neither of them came out._

You gasped, shooting up into a sitting position in your bed, waking from the recurring nightmare.

Tears ran down your face as the memories swam around in your brain.

Not being able to deal with it any longer, you reached underneath the bed, your hands searching for a box.

Reaching hold of it, you lifted it onto your lap and opened to the see what it contained. A red rag and a knife.

Slowly, your hand circled the handle of the knife and lifted it out of the box. After setting the box aside, you pulled your long sleeves up. Thousands of scars and cuts covered each of them. So ugly, you thought but you still placed the blade of the knife against your skin.

You took a deep breath, your mother's and father's screams filled your head until you couldn't take it anymore. Then you applied pressure and moved the knife up your arm.

You gasped as the physical pain took over your brain, your parent's screams and cries disappearing.

"(Y/ N)!" You heard someone gasp. It sounded as if it was miles away though, and barely heard it. "(Y/ N), STOP!" The knife was yanked from your hand as you were forced back into reality.

Standing there, holding your bloodied knife, was none other than Hiccup, looking as shocked and hurt as ever. Why would he look hurt? you asked yourself.

You two simply stared at each other, not knowing what else to do or say.

"(Y- Y/ N)?" Hiccup finally asked. "(Y/ N), why? Why would you do this to yourself?" he asked, kneeling onto the floor, bringing your left arm in his hands.

You kept silent.

"(Y/ N), answer me. Please," he begged, looking up into your (E/C) eyes. His emerald green ones held tears in them, but they didn't spill. "(Y/ N)."

"I can't explain," you whispered.

"Why not? Tell me. Please. Please tell me."

"I can't," you closed your eyes and turned your head.

A finger under your chin turned you back to face him as you opened your eyes. "(Y/ N), why can't you tell me? We use to tell each other everything. Everything."

"'Used to'," you quoted. "Not anymore."

"Yeah, I noticed. How long have you been... you know..." he trailed.

"Four years."

"That's a year after we stopped hanging out," he said, thoughtfully, and to himself. "Is that why, (Y/ N)? Oh, (Y/ N), I'm so sorry." He wrapped his arms around your torso.

You winced at the pain, then started gasping. "Ow."

He pulled back. "Sorry. Again. Show me."

You knew what he meant and grabbed the hem of your shirt, lifting it to your ribs, but no higher. He gasped at the sight. Your stomach was filled with cuts. So many, you couldn't see any scars.

"(Y/ N)," he cried, a couple tears escaping his eyes. He slowly reached his hand out and ran his fingers across a couple cuts. You winced a little, and he froze. "(Y/ N), please, stop. Just stop. Don't do this to yourself. Don't hurt yourself."

"But-"

"No buts! Stop it! Stop it now!"

"But then-"

"NO BUTS, (Y/ N)!" he shouted, wrapping his arms around your shoulders. "I hate seeing you like this," he whispered, crying. "It hurts me."

"How? How does it hurt you, Hiccup?"

"Because I- because I love you, (Y/ N). I've been meaning to tell you for a while but I wasn't sure how you felt and-"

"What about Astrid?"

"We broke up about a year ago, (Y/ N). Didn't you know?"

You shook your head, "No. I didn't. You always hung out with her and the gang so I didn't know."

"Well, I love you, (Y/ N)."

"I love you too, Hiccup."

"Really?" You nodded. He cheered, picking you up and spinning around in circles.

You didn't notice any pain as he did and soon you two were asleep on your bed, you using him for a pillow as he wrapped his arms around you.

Screams. Death. Fire. Mom. Dad. Screams. Cries. My fault. All mine. You woke up in cold sweat, breathing heavily. You cried of quietly as you could since Hiccup was still next to you, asleep.

A couple minutes later you decided you couldn't take it anymore.

 _Dear Hiccup,_

 _I am so so so so so sorry. I just can't take it anymore._

 _The memories are too painful. I can't go on._

 _I love you. I'm sorry._

 _I love you. I love you. I love you._

 _Never forget that._

 _Love,_

 _(Y/ N)_

You laid the note next to him before sneaking out.

Toothless and (D/N) were asleep in the living room so you snuck out without a sound.

Once the door was shut, you started running. You ran as fast as you could to a high cliff at the edge of the village. You looked down to see the traveling waves beat the side of the cliff. Way down at the bottom.

You looked straight ahead, the full moon and the thousands of stars giving you plenty of light.

Your let your eyes rest shut.

"(Y/ N)! No! Don't! Stop!" You heard from above. Hiccup was here. With Toothless.

You looked up, seeing a black figure quickly coming closer.

Panicking, you jumped.

You felt the wind rush past through your hair like it does when you flew on (D/N).

"NO!" Hiccup cried. "(Y/ N)!"

As you neared the water, two hands caught you, pulling you towards Hiccup.

He had saved you.

He landed Toothless between his house and yours before pulling you off with him and hugging you close. "(Y/ N)," he cried. "I thought we weren't going to make it. I was so scared. Why would you do that? Why? Oh, (Y/ N)."

"Hiccup," you cried, your knees giving out. He sunk down to the ground with you, his arms never leaving. "Hiccup! I don't know why! The pain. It's too much! I can't take it! It's too much! Too much!"

"Don't. Don't leave me. Never. Never do that again. Please, (Y/ N)," he whispered.

"I can't promise that."

"Then try. Just don't hurt or kill yourself. Don't leave me. Please don't."

"I won't. Just don't leave me."

"I will never leave you. I will be by your side no matter what. Always. I promise."

"Always," you whispered, darkness covering you as you fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Hiccup noticed you were asleep and carried you to his room. He positioned you like how y'all were earlier. He stayed awake for the rest of the night. Just in case.

He helped you, like he promised.

He made the pain go away, even better than the knife did. He asked you to either move in with him, or have him move in with you, so he could always be there when you needed him- which was often. Three days later, you finished moving in his room with him. After three months, he stood by your side as you- willingly- threw the knife out into the ocean before pulling you into a passionate kiss.

Life quickly got better and within six month, he proposed.

"Will you marry me, (Y/ N)?" he asked, a ring that he made himself in his hands as he looked up at you hopefully.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

He smiled, quickly placing the ring on your finger and pulling you into a kiss.


	5. Be Careful

**Be Careful**

 **For ChristanDowdel**

 **You are both 15**

You waited for only and best friend to meet up with you at the cove.

Toothless, his hidden night fury, was also there. Playing with you. Toothless was taking it easy on you though, because of your mental disorder.

"Toofwess," you laughed, trying to say Toothless, but rushing. You thoughts were simply slower than most other people; if you rushed your speech, it came out wrong.

"(Y/ N)!" a voice yelled. "Be careful!"

"Hic- cup," you said slowly, slowing down from a run to a walk. But you still tripped anyway.

"(Y/ N)!" Hiccup rushed towards you to help you up.

"Tank you," you said, meaning to say Thank you.

He understood perfectly, like always. "Your welcome. Want to go on a flight?" he said slowly, as if he were talking to a small child.

You didn't notice, as always, and agreed.

He tied you to Toothless and himself as you sat on the saddle. You thought nothing of it, he always 'helped' you. He sat in front of you and he told you to hold on to him, so you did.

Toothless slowly flew through the air, flying carefully for you. People made your disorder a lot worse than it actually was. They always babied you, but you were so use to it you never noticed.

After a short flight Hiccup flew back and landed close to your house but still at a safe distance from the village. It was night so it would be nearly impossible to see Toothless.

"Toothless, stay here," Hiccup commanded, it was quick to you. "(Y/N)," he said at a comfortable place for you. "Let's go home. You wanna go home? I'm sure your dad is waiting for you."

"Yes. Dad see. See dad. Go let's. We," you smiled, walking in the direction of home.

Hiccup chuckled and walked beside you.

"Hey!" a voice called out.

"Oh no," Hiccup whined, pulling you by the arm as he started to jog to your house. "Hurry, (Y/ N)," he rushed. You hated when people spoke at a normal pace, to you it was fast.

"Hey! Stop!" a young male's voice called out before two hands grabbed your arms and two more grabbed Hiccup's.

"Hey!" cried Hiccup. "Lets us go! Let (Y/ N) go!"

"Oh I'll let her go all right. If she wins our little fight. (Some random name), let Mental go." That was what the mean people called you. Mental. They said it like it was a cursed word. A cursed name.

"No! Let her go! Leave (Y/ N) alone!"

"Now, I'll say this slowly," the mean girl, Flora, said, slowly. "We are going to have a small fight. If you win, you and Hiccup can go home. If I win, you die."

"No fight what if say I?" You asked.

"What?" Flora asked, confused.

"What if she says she doesn't want to do the fight?" Hiccup answered. You nodded a thanks to him.

"Well, then you will watch Hiccup die. Still want to quit the fight?" You shook your head no.

"(Y/ N)! No!" Hiccup cried, fighting against the guy who held you and some other guy. (aka: guy 1 and guy 2)

"Okay then," Flora smirked. "Battle begins... Now!" she threw the first punch, hitting your cheek and forcing you backwards.

"(Y/ N)!"

You stumbled a bit but pulled yourself together. For Hiccup, you told yourself. Be quick. Like her. Be fast, not slow.

You threw a punch at her as fast as you could, and hit her shoulder.

Flora stumbled back before standing upright. "She hit me! Mental really hit me!"

She didn't think I would fight back? you asked yourself. You two threw a couple more attacks before you kicked her leg. Hard.

She fell to the ground and you ran to Hiccup. The guys released him and you dragged him along with you as you ran home.

"Get back here!" Flora cried, but you didn't listen.

A week later Hiccup defeated the red death, you sitting behind him.

You both lost a leg, but Hiccup became popular and quickly hung out with you less and less. Within six months he from hanging out with you all the time to not even noticing you walk past him.

Flora beat you up a couple times, but he never noticed. And if he did he didn't show it. She left you alone- physically- after that though, but- like everyone else- still verbally bullied you.

You finally understood what it meant to be on your own, to have to do things for yourself. Your dad was always busy, doing... whatever it was he did around the village. You adopted a terrible terror, (D/N). It hung around you a lot, but didn't help you with your disorder or make you feel normal like Hiccup did.

You were determined to make you mind quicker. You did little mind exercises that help you remember and process things a bit faster, but not as fast as normal people.

It wasn't for three years that Hiccup noticed you.

"Hey, (Y/ N)," he said, casually, like he hadn't ignored you for years.

"Hi."

"What's up?" he asked.

You automatically looked up to the sky and pointed. Couldn't he see that himself? "Sky. Clouds. Dragons."

He chuckled. It had been so long since you heard his laugh. Had it always sounded so wonderful? "Not what I meant. I meant how are you doing?"

"Fa- fast," you said, blinking rapidly, while taking a small step back.

He frowned but repeated his question, slower this time. "Sorry," he added. "I forgot."

"Okay. I forgive you. I been good."

He smiled and laughed. "Ah," he sighed. "What have you been doing?"

"Many things."

"What kind of things?"

You thought before answering, "Playing with (D/N), cl-"

"Who's (D/N)?" he interrupted.

"My terrible terror."

"Oh. What-"

"HICCUP!" a voice called out. Astrid. "Come on! I need your help!"

"Coming, Astrid!" he yelled. "Bye, (Y/ N)," he managed to say before hopping on Toothless and flying away.

"(Y/N)," Hiccup whispered, the tip of his nose touching the tip of your ear.

After that day, he slowly started hanging out with you again, along with the Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins. You developed a small crush, which turned into a major crush, which lead to you admitting to Astrid that you love him. Astrid became a good friend, like the big sister you never had.

Astrid and Hiccup had a thing for a while, but it didn't work out.

"Yes, Hiccup?" You asked, your heart nearly flying out of your chest as you watched the sun set upon a small cliff.

"(Y/N), I- I-" he sighed, moving next to you. "Never mind."

"You look... troubled. Why?" you asked.

"No reason. Don't worry about it."

"You my friend. I worry."

"Well don't," he said, a bit harshly, gripping his hands into fist.

You noticed, even though his hands were by his sides, and took many steps back.

"(Y/ N)! Watch out!" he shouted, snapping his head towards you. The sudden movement and noise made you take another step back. But your foot didn't land on anything.

"Ahhhhhh-" you started to scream. Two arms wrapped around you and pulled you to the side with ground. You fell, on top of Hiccup. You froze for a minute, shock slowly disappearing, but eventually realized where you were and who you were on top of. "S- Sorry," you said, lifting yourself up while using your (H/ C) to hide your blushing face.

"Stop." Hiccup's arms, still around you, held you still as he looked up at you. You tried to look anywhere but him yet you couldn't.

He slowly pulled you closer and closer. When your lips were a couple inches apart he froze for a couple seconds but you continued moving. As your lips crept closer till they were an inch apart, he closed his eyes and pulled you quickly to him. You made a small gasp and closed your eyes, hands going to his soft auburn hair.

The kiss was slow yet full of emotion. Gentle yet slightly demanding. Wonderful and amazing.

Minutes later, you were forced to pull away, needing to breathe.

You helped each other up and a minute of silence covered y'all like a heavy blanket.

"Hiccup, I-" you started.

"Shh. I need to tell you something." He paused, waiting. When you didn't say anything he continued. "(Y/ N), I- I love you. There! I said it! I love you! I love you, (Y/ N) (L/N)! I love you so much!" After saying the speech you'd never forget, he pulled you against him so your head was on his shoulder and your stomachs were only separated by the layers of cloth.

"Hiccup, I-"

"Please," he begged, barely audible even though he was right next to your ear.

"I love you too. I love you, Hiccup Haddock! I love you! I love you!" You wrapped your arms around him and hid your face in his chest as you said the last part.

He didn't say anything, instead he placed a finger under your chin and lifted it up. He stared into your (E/C) eyes before closing his green ones and bringing his lips to yours again.

 **ChristanDowdel, thanks for sending two requests, I appreciate it and it makes me really happy to know people are liking my book. Thanks! I hope you like this and I don't know a lot about mental disorders so sorry if it was off by a long shot or something...**


	6. No Curse Could Stop Me

**No Curse Could Stop Me**

 **For eylulsenol1**

 **16 years ago**

One night, many years ago, two children, both as pale as snow but one with snowy white hair and the other with firey red, were given life.

Twins, their parents thought as they watched their daughters sleep. But they forgot about the curse.

Months ago, when war was upon them, the snow was slowly falling peacefully to the ground. Children were out running and playing in the snow, occasionally going inside to warm up before returning to the fun. Women were lighting fires and cooking nice warm food. Men were just coming home, back from the long days of fighting for the holiday Snoggletog.

The night before Snoggletog, a man walked through the sleeping village, and lite nearly every house on fire before fleeing.

The chief of the village cried, the loss of his wife and child was too much to bare. "Curse you!" he yelled to the boat in the distance. "I place a curse upon your children! Destruction to everything, they will cause! One of..." he looked around, "snow! And the other of... fire!"

One of the Gods, Odin, heard his cries, for he had watched what just happened, and decided to place the chief's curse upon the other man's unborn children. The only way to brake the curse was if they found true love.

 **5 Years later**

You and Stella, your twin sister, were playing in a field of snow. It was the middle of summer though. Stella was using her curse to make snow cover the ground as you used your fire to make a wall of fire around the field.

You two laughed as she shot snow in the air as you shot fire, both swirling around each other and exploding in the air, making the most wonderful scene.

You wished other people could see this beauty, but you knew you couldn't dare show a soul. Your parents were strict about using your powers. Especially your fire. Fire could burn nearly anything and would continue to grow, but Stella's snow would stop when she stopped.

No one was around as deep in the forest as you two were, so you both decided to play with your powers. You both thought they were wonderful and fun. They had made so many wonderful memories between Stella and you. And you knew they could make more.

"Stella, watch this," you laughed, running a good distance away before spreading your arms out to either side of you, a circle of fire spun around you.

Stella laughed and did the same thing but with snow.

"(Y/ N)! Stella!" you heard your mother call. "Stop that right now!"

You both stopped instantly, smiles and happiness gone. Busted, you thought.

"Come home now!" she demanded. You followed her home before y'all were sent to your rooms.

 **Two years later (you're seven)**

"That's not fair!" you shouted at your father.

"Life isn't fair, (Y/ N), and you just have to deal with it," he said, sternly. "Here," he handed you and Stella gloves. "See if these help."

Since that day in the forest two years ago, you and Stella had been forbidden from using your powers. The only problem was they kept getting stronger and harder to keep in.

You and Stella placed the gloves on your hands and slowly, she picked up a doll. Usually, it would slowly turn to ice, but it didn't. She looked at you and laughed. "See, Stella," your father said, "the gloves help."

"You try, (Y/ N)," your mother said, softly.

You gulped before picking up a wooden horse your father made you. It didn't turn into a ball a flames. You looked at Stella and laughed. "They work!" you yelled, happily.

 **A few months later**

"DRAGON ATTACK!" you heard someone shouting. You jumped out of bed and ran downstairs just in time to see you mother and father run out the door.

"(Y/ N), you and Stella stay here. We'll be back shortly," your mother said.

Stella had woken up and you were both waiting in your room, playing. You could hear the shouts and battle cries from your open window, but you were used to it, so y'all ignored it.

Suddenly the roof exploded. "Ahhh!" you screamed.

"Hurry!" Stella grabbed your arm and pulled you to the door. But the roof collapsed next to it and the doorway caught on fire before you could get to it. "Go!" Stella said, fearfully, shoving you towards the door.

"No! I won't leave you!"

"You must! You don't catch on fire. Fire doesn't harm you! You need to get out." Tears fell down both your cheeks. "Don't worry," she cried, "I'll climb out the window and meet you outside!" She was yelling at this point, the fire was too loud not to.

You nodded and ran through the fire, it not bothering you at all, and out the door. You ran to the side of the house and saw Stella looking out the window.

"Stella! Hurry!"

She nodded and made a bed of soft snow before she started to climb out. She almost made it... until the roof collapsed on her.

"Stella! Stella!" your mother cried, both your parents behind you.

"STELLA!" you shouted, about to go back up and save her but someone grabbed your arms, preventing you from doing so. "STELLA! STELLA! NO!"

"(Y/N)!" you heard her call out.

"STELLA!"

When some people finally got the fire out you ran straight to Stella.

"Stella," you gasped at the sight of her severe burns. You knelt down next to her.

"(Y/ N)," she gasped. "(Y/ N), I give you my power."

"What?"

"I... I give you... my... power," she said in between gasps. She placed her hand on your cheek and you felt a slight numbness before it stopped and her hand fell. Her eyes were still open but they held no life. Her chest didn't rise and sink as it had been doing.

Your parents finally caught up with you. "Stella," your mother cried.

You closed your sister's eyes and began to scream and cry.

After that day, nothing was the same.

 **9 years later (Your 16)**

"(Y/ N)! Get down here!" your father yelled.

You sighed, knowing what would happen, but followed orders anyways. It had been the same since Stella died: you'd get beaten whenever it snowed or got to the dry season. Fire and snow. It reminded your parents of your curse and they blamed you for the death of Stella- although they would never admit it to anyone else.

"You worthless brat!" he shouted, raising his hand.

Suddenly, a loud horn blew throughout the village. Emergency meeting.

"We will finish this later," your father spat, stomping outside before fixing his actions. "Come on, (Y/ N)," he said, acting like he cared. He was outside and others were watching, so he was acting. "We must go."

You followed him to the Great Hall. He stayed in the back, near the door and began hitting your arm when he thought no one was looking. Little did he know that a certain auburn haired boy was watching, frowning at the sight. He watched as you stared at the ground, tears filling your eyes your father sent one wave of pain after another up your arm.

You didn't notice that the meeting had started. You just squeezed your eyes shut in hope of someone stopping his abuse.

No one did.

And you couldn't take it any longer.

"STOP!" you shouted, turning to face your father. Unfortunately, you caught everyone's attention as well. "I'M SICK OF YOU TREATING ME LIKE I'M WORTHLESS! STOP! STOP HITTING ME! STOP KICKING ME! STOP HURTING ME! STOP! STOP! STOP!"

Your father stood there, shocked, before he yelled back. "YOU WILL NOT TREAT ME WITH SUCH DISRESPECT, YOUNG LADY! I AM YOUR FATHER!"

"YOU ARE NOT! A FATHER CARES FOR HIS CHILD! A FATHER DOESN'T BEAT HIS CHILD SENSELESS AND BLAME HIS OTHER CHILD'S DEATH ON THEM WHEN IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" you shouted back. A smiling auburn haired boy caught your attention and you noticed that everyone was watching.

Everyone started laughing at you, throwing snide comments and jokes and how your 'Daddy beat his little angel'. A few even walked up and started poking you.

"Oh, I'm hurting the little cry baby!" one teased.

Another ripped of one of you gloves. "Come on, show us some marks!" he joked.

"Stop," you told them. They didn't stop. "STOP!" You threw your hands to your side and a mixture of fire and snow pushed everyone nearby back a few feet.

Everything froze.

It took a few moments for you to realize what had happened, but when you did you gasped and ran out the door behind you and into the forest.

"(Y/ N)!" you heard. It wasn't your father but you still didn't stop. "(Y/ N)!" You kept running.

You ran to a familiar field. The same one you and Stella use to sneak off to and use your powers. You hadn't been here in years. Your powers were nearly impossible to control now.

You just fell over and began to cry. Black soot mixed with snow began to fall around you. The ground was covered in ice and a small circle of fire surrounded you; it begging at a five foot radius from you.

Suddenly you felt two arms pick you up and set you on a lap. "Shh," they said when you tried to pull away. "It's just me, Hiccup." You looked up to see the auburn haired boy smiling softly at you. You began to cry into his chest, letting out years of pain. He simply wrapped his arms around you, rubbing soothing circles on your back and occasionally saying things like, "It's okay. Let it out," or, "Shh. You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you."

After what felt like hours of crying, you were really drowsy and fell asleep.

The next day you woke up with the same arms around you as the previous night. They were strong (ish) but also warm and nice. You felt safe.

You turned around to see a wide awake Hiccup.

"Good afternoon, mi' lady," he said.

You sat up quickly. "Afternoon?"

He sat up but made no move to stand up or move away. "Yes. All that crying took a lot out of you. Are you thirsty? I have water," he handed you some water. You drank it greedily, needing the water after losing so much.

"Thank you," you said, softly, handing him the empty cup back. "Why aren't you running away? Aren't you scared of me? Of my curse?" you asked, remembering the previous night's events.

He shook his head no, "Not at all. I love you, (Y/ N). No Curse could stop me. No Curse could stop my love for you."

You smiled, "You- you really love me?"

He answered by leaning forward, bringing his lips to yours. He placed your arms around his neck before moving his arms to your waist.

"Does that... answer your... question?" he panted, minutes later.

"Yes. I love you too, Hiccup," you said.

He beamed and brought your lips back to his. He leaned back and pulled you on top of him.

Afterwards you two stayed in the field for the rest of the day. You talked, chased each other, danced, rolled around, you used your powers freely and Hiccup didn't care. He watched with much interest as you did so. But what he found interesting was not your powers, but the free, happy expression across your face as you used them. You were happy for the first time in years.

That night, you fell asleep in his arms again. After many years of the having little control of your powers, the curse was lifted, and while you still had them, you had complete control of them.


	7. Hide- N- Seek

**Hide- N- Seek**

 **You and Hiccup are 17**

"Ready or not, here I come!" You heard a voice call out in the distance.

You took a quick brake, placing your hands on your knees as you tried to catch your breath.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are!" you heard in the distance.

You decided to take a minute brake before you dashed farther into the woods.

Meanwhile, Hiccup looked in every tree, every ditch, and behind every brush as he searched for you. He found Fishlegs, then the twins, then Snoutlout, then Astrid, but couldn't find you. "Where is she?" he muttered under his breath, looking behind a bush.

"I don't know," Astrid shrugged, looking up in a tree.

"We've been looking for hours!" Snotlout complained. "Let's go home!"

"We've been looking for fifteen minutes and you've done nothing but look at yourself in the mirror you brought!" Hiccup said, his voice raising a few pitches. "Go home if you want but I'm not stopping until I find (Y/N)."

Snotlout scoffed at his cousin, but stayed sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs called. "Come look!"

Hiccup ran over to Fishlegs, seeing footprints in the mud. "(Y/N)!" he gasped. "Guys, come on! She went this way!"

They followed the tracks until there was no more, then proceeded to search the surrounding area. You had traveled to the cove nearby, and fell asleep on a soft patch of grass.

"Everyone, split up," Hiccup commanded, "Fishlegs and Snotlout, search that way," he pointed to his left, "The twins, that way," he pointed to his left, "Astrid, that way," he pointed behind him, "and I'll go this way. Meet back here in half an hour," He walked forward as the others ran in their assigned direction.

Not long after, the sun started to set and Hiccup arrived at the cove. He walked through the narrow entrance and around the large cove. "(Y/N)!" he cried running over to you. "I FOUND... you," he whispered the last word as he realized that he found you sleeping. "Awe," he sighed, kneeling down and placing a strand of loose hair behind you ear, "your so adorable, (Y/N). I hope you'll say yes tomorrow."

He placed a soft kiss on your cheek before picking you up and carrying you over to the place the others were waiting.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled. "Did you- oh," she saw you sleeping as he carried you closer.

"Yeah," he whispered, loudly. "I found her. Let's start heading to the village, it's getting late." Everyone eagerly agreed and quickly headed towards their home.

When they reached the outskirts of the village, everyone headed in their separate directions for home. Hiccup carried you to his place and placed you on his bed.

He covered you in a blanket and placed a kiss upon your forehead. "I love you, (Y/N)," he whispered. He stared at you for a few minutes before falling asleep, using his hands for a pillow that laid at your side, him sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed.

You woke up smiling, for you had a dream that your crush loved you. That Hiccup loved you.

You opened your eyes and rolled onto your side. An auburn haired boy the first thing you see.

You sat up quickly with a quiet gasp before looking around. This wasn't your room.

Wait. The last thing you remember was playing Hide- N- Seek with the others and hiding in the cove. You must've fallen asleep. Hiccup must've found you and brought you here. How thoughtful of him.

You smiled at his sleeping form, thankful of his consideration. His position must be uncomfortable, you noticed. Carefully, you move him so he's on his bed and place a blanket over him. You decided to sit and wait until he awakes, which doesn't take long.

Not too long after you woke up, Toothless, his pet night fury, woke up, gave you his signature gummy smile, and flew out the window and onto the roof. You wondered why for a couple seconds before he started pounding on it, to awake Hiccup.

"OK, I'm up. I'm up," he said, softly. Toothless didn't hear and continued banging. "I'm up!" he said, slightly louder. The banging continued. "I'M UP!" he yelled, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Toothless climbed in from the window and smiled at Hiccup. "You never let me sleep in," Hiccup complained, lightly.

You couldn't help it and a small laugh escape from your lips, your eyes closed and used your hand to cover your mouth as though you were trying to block the sound.

You heard a small intake of breath and opened your eyes as your laugh ended.

Hiccup was starting at you, possibly wondering why you were there before his eyes widened and he shot out of bed. "(Y/N)! Your awake! Your still here." You nodded once, smiling. "Awesome. Would- would you m- maybe want t- to go flying with me and Toothless?"

You laughed at his awkwardness before answering, "Yes. I would love that."

He calmed down a bit and y'all headed outside, where Hiccup put all of Toothless' gear on before y'all took off to the sky. It was dawn, most people still sleeping, chilly air from the night, and the morning dew making the grass sparkle with the perfect amount of sunlight upon it.

You smiled at the sight, like normal. Hiccup looked behind himself to see you in awe, staring at wonderful sight. It didn't matter that you saw this sight nearly every day: you loved it.

"Awesome, right?" he asked, facing forward.

"No. Perfect," you corrected, wrapping your arms around his waist and, when he didn't object, laying your head on his shoulder.

Though you couldn't see, he beamed at your actions, the biggest smile across his face.

You flew for most of the morning, just flying wherever, and saw as Berk slowly woke up and became busy.

When y'all landed, in the academy where y'all usually hung out, whether there was class or not, you were both happy. The others were there, just hanging out. (D/N), your (D/T), was there waiting for you.

"Hey, (D/N)," you said, jumping off Toothless and petting her.

"Hey, slow pokes," Tuffnut joked.

"Your late, love birds," Astrid teased. They all knew you like Hiccup, and that Hiccup liked you. Everyone knew but the two of you, claims Astrid.

"We're not love birds!" you two objected, simultaneously. You were worried about them blowing your cover; Hiccup didn't know that you loved him. He was worried about them blowing his cover; you didn't know that he loved you.

"Denial," Snotlout sang.

Desperate for an escape of the conversation, you asked, "How about another game of Hide- N- Seek? This time without me falling asleep in the middle of the game."

"Sounds good," Hiccup agreed.

"Sure, sure," Fishlegs muttered, waving his hand at us as he re-read the book of dragons.

The twins agreed before Ruff punch Tuff repeatedly, Snotlout agreed as long as Tuff went first, which Tuff didn't mind, and Astrid eagerly agreed, it was like they all knew something that you two didn't.

On the flight to your usual starting place, Astrid was eyeing Hiccup, like she was trying telling him something.

When y'all landed, Astrid pulled Hiccup aside for a minute while the others demanded your attention before Tuff started counting. As you and (D/N) ran, you noticed someone following you, and looked behind yourself to see Hiccup and Toothless. You stopped and waited for them to catch up before sending the dragons in the opposite direction of your hiding spot.

You knew you didn't have to run far, for Tuff was the one searching, but Hiccup dragged you all the way to the cove.

"No one will disturb us here," Hiccup stated, mostly to himself.

"Disturb?" you questioned.

"Yeah. (Y/N), I have a question for you."

"OK. Ask away."

He took a deep breath before starting. "Iwanttoknowifyouwillgooutonadatewithme."

You shook you head a couple times, confused. "Wait, could you slow down a bit?"

"Will. You. Go-" he said, dragging each word out.

"A bit faster," you interrupted.

He sighed, "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Your eyes widened as you processed what he said. In the small silence that followed and by your reaction, Hiccup guessed you would say no.

"You don't have to if you don't-" he said, staring at the ground.

"Hiccup," you interrupted, waiting for him to look at you. "I would love to."

He smiled brightly before pulling you into a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted a few minutes before you both pulled away gasping for air, but your foreheads remained touching.

"I love you, (Y/N)," he whispered.

"I love you too, Hiccup," you smiled, eyes closed as he pulled you into another kiss.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, once the kiss ended.

"Yes."

You shared a couple of kisses before heading back to the others, who met you right outside the cove, all smirking at the two of you.

"It's about time," Astrid smirked.

"Yeah," Snotlout and Fishlegs agreed.

They had watched the entire thing! Even Toothless and (D/N) were there smiling!

Soon y'all headed back, where Hiccup lead everyone to the middle of the village, the square, before pulling you off your dragon and placing a long, passionate kiss on your lips. It was unexpected, but you didn't stop. Instead you wrapped you arms around his neck, while his arms went around your waist, pulling you closer to him.

A year later, he did the same thing, but instead of a kiss he gave a sweet little speech before he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"(Y/N), I will love you forever. Will you marry me?" he knelt down on one knee and pulled out a ring he made as he finished his speech about how wonderful you are.

Unable to speak, you nodded repeatedly with the brightest smile that has ever been seen.

He smiled, placed the ring on you, and pulled you into another passionate kiss.

You barely heard nearly the entire village cheer at your engagement as he kissed you.


	8. The Best Snoggletog Ever

**The Best Snoggletog Ever**

 **You are both 16**

"Hey, (Y/ N)," Hiccup waved, having Toothless land carefully next to you on the roof of your house.

It was a beautiful, but chilly, day in Berk. The sun was glistening off the freshly fallen snow, there were a few puffy white clouds in the sky, but not many, dragons were flying around and helping Vikings decorate for the holiday of Snoggletog before the dragons left to lay their eggs, and the guy you loved had willingly- without being invited- laid down next to you, looking up at the sky like you had been doing.

"Hey, Hiccup," you smiled back at him, before seemingly returning your attention to the sky.

"What are you doing?" he asked, awkwardly.

You pointed to the sky. "I am using these things called eyes to see this lovely picture above us."

He chuckled, "Funny way to put it." And adorable.

"What was that?" You questioned, sitting up and facing him.

Oops, had he said that out loud? "What?" He sat up like you had.

"You said 'and adorable'. What do you mean by that?" You asked, frowning, though anybody but Hiccup could see the hope in your eyes. He was to busy panicking to see that.

"N- nothing! It was nothing!" he insisted, waving his hands horizontally back and forth as he did so.

You shrugged and laid back down, deciding it was probably just your hopeful imagination that made you hear those words. He sighed in relief and followed your actions.

After an hour, Astrid flew overhead, stopping when she saw you two on your roof. She smirked knowingly at Hiccup and you. For she knew Hiccup had a crush on you and you had a crush on Hiccup. She was both yours and Hiccup's best (human) friend. She had promised not to spill his secret to you, but told your secret to him, demanding that he ask you out by the upcoming holiday.

So, here he was... watching you as a gentle breeze blew your hair towards him.

"(Y/ N)?" he asked.

You looked away from the sky to see his eyes. "Yes, Hiccup?"

"I-" he stopped, realizing that it might be better to ask on Snoggletog. If you said yes, it would make it the best Snoggletog ever. If you said no, it would be the worst.

"You," you dragged out, making a motion with your hand to tell him to finish.

"I..." he had to think quick, "I... I have a surprise for you on Snoggletog."

Your spirit fell a little, but held rose a moment later when you remembered, he had a surprise for you. "Okay. I can't wait," you smiled a closed eyed smile, missing him beam as he saw you smile. He loved it when you smiled and swore to the Gods that he would make it happen as often as possible.

"I'm sure you'll love it," he said, looking back up at the clouds as the slight color in his cheek slowly went away. "I hope," he added, almost silently.

"Hey, Hiccup!" Fishlegs called from below.

Hiccup sighed, angrily, but stood up to see the chubby blonde. "Yes, Fishlegs?" You sat up, leaning back against your arms.

"I need your help with the twins. They're fighting in the academy again."

"Ugh! Alright! I'll be there in a minute or two! Toothless! Come on, bud." He turned to face you, "Sorry, (Y/ N). We should do this again sometime," he said, climbing onto Toothless. "It was fun. Bye!"

"Bye," you said, quietly, knowing that he couldn't hear you.

Over the next week, he was too busy getting ready for Snoggletog and the dragons migration to pay much attention to you. He even put the automatic tail on Toothless so he could leave with the other dragons.

You often walked around the village, your Dragon, (D/N), by your side. You scampered this way and that, dodging the rushing Vikings.

The only thing on Snoggletog you were looking forward to was Hiccup's surprise. But that might also be a prank, which you were hoping wasn't the case. Besides, you told yourself, Hiccup isn't that kind of guy.

"(Y/ N)!" someone called, the day of Snoggletog. The dragons had migrated days ago to lay their eggs. And although everyone missed them terribly, no one wanted to be nearby when their eggs hatched. Or in other words: exploded.

You turned and saw none other than Hiccup running towards you. "Hey," you said, shyly.

He was starting to slow down. "Hey, (Y/ N), I have-!" his voice starting getting louder as his metal leg hit a slab of ice and knocked him on his back.

"Hiccup!" you gasped, rushing to his side. "Are you okay?"

He looked up into your eyes and froze, his mouth slightly open. He blinked furiously when he came to. "Y- yeah. I- I'm fine," he stuttered, pulling himself up.

You helped him. "Are you sure? T- that was some fall."

He chuckled, "I'm fine, lo- (Y/ N)." Lo-? What was he going to say? You decided to ask, but his response was a rushed, "Nothing!"

"Okay," you dragged out for a few seconds. "Are you ready for tonight?" You asked, faking excitement.

"What's wrong, (Y/ N)?" he asked, concerned, easily seeing through your facade.

You looked to the ground on the side. "N- nothing."

"(Y/ N)," he begged, moving to the spot you were looking.

"Don't you miss Toothless?" You asked, avoiding his gaze.

"You miss (D/N)," he concluded. You simply nodded. He used his index finger to tilt your chin towards him. "(Y/N). (Y/ N), I do miss Toothless. Everybody misses their dragons this time of year, but they will be back soon. If you want some company: I'm always here. Even when the dragons return, I'll be here. By your side. Whenever you need me," he said, holding his hand against your cheek. You leaned into his touch.

You smiled. "Thanks, Hiccup. You always know just what to say."

He laid his forehead against yours. This was the perfect moment, he decided. It couldn't get more perfect than this.

He closed his eyes and moved so his lips was just a mere centimeter from yours.

You closed your eyes in anticipation.

After a few seconds, which seemed like hours to both of you, he closed the distance between your lips. Slowly but lovingly, was how you later described the kiss.

He pulled back a minute later, heavier breathing than normal but not quite panting.

"(Y/ N), I love you."

His emerald green eyes shone with love, hope, and a little fear. Even though you hadn't broke the kiss, even though you kissed him back, even though Astrid said you told her otherwise, there was a small chance that you would not share his feelings.

"Hiccup," you beamed, eyes bright. The guy you loved just admitted his feelings for you!

"Hiccup, I love you, too."

His eyes widened with happiness, joy, and most of all... love.

He pulled you into a deeper, more passionate kiss. His arms around your waist, your arms around his neck.

This time it was you who pulled away, minutes later, out of breath and panting heavily. But you kept your foreheads touching, stayed in each other's arms, little space between the two of you.

"Happy Snoggletog, my love," Hiccup smiled.

"Happy Snoggletog, Hiccup," you giggled.

Unable to resist, Hiccup pulled you into another kiss.

You both agreed that that was The Best Snoggletog Ever.


	9. Happy Snoggletog

**Happy Snoggletog, (Y/ N)**

 **Anyways- you are both 20 something, you decide.**

 **AN: It will have both of Hiccup's parents so it's a bit different. He is NOT chief though.**

"Guess who?" a voice teased, just seconds after a pair of hands clamped over your eyes.

You smiled, "Um, I don't know. Who could it be, Hiccup?"

He laughed, letting his hands fall to his sides as he walked around to face you. He gently took the blanket you were making out of your hands and kissed you.

You giggled when he pulled back a minute or so later. He caressed your cheek. "I love you, mi'lady. Happy Snoggletog, (Y/ N)."

"I love you, too. Happy Snoggletog." You stood up and he pulled you outside, then put your hands on his shoulders and his hands on your waist before swaying you both back and forth.

"Maybe," he dragged out, leaning his forehead against yours, the tips of your nose barely touched his. "But, I would die for you."

"So would I," you replied.

"Well, I love you more."

"I doubt that."

"Oh, really? Well then, I'll just have to prove it to you," he smirked.

"How?" You asked.

"A surprise." He took a breath and pulled tried away from your grasp. Your eyes widened and you grabbed his arms. "Shh, relax," he whispered, releasing your hands from the sleeves of his shirt. "Trust me."

"Hiccup? Is something wrong?" You asked, nervous by the sudden change in atmosphere: playful and loving to serious and slightly unsettling.

"No. I just have something to ask you," he said, nervously, sticking his hands in his pockets and avoiding your gaze.

"Well, then, out with it," you demanded, leaning on one leg with a hand on your hip, the other hand was palm up slightly out towards him be for either returned to your side.

"As you know, it's Snoggletog." You nodded once. "And- and- I- I- have s- something t- t- to ask you."

The fact that he was stumbling on his words was worrying you. Why would he be so nervous? Did something bad happen?

"Hiccup," you asked, worried, taking a step forward with your hand slightly out towards him. "Hiccup, i- is something wrong?"

"No, (Y/ N)," he smiled, nervously.

"Hiccup, I'm getting scared. What's wrong? Please tell me," you begged.

He hated hearing those words. He hadn't meant to worry you. He quickly shortened the distance between y'all and wrapped his arms around you. "Shh," he cooed, rocking you back and forth again. "Shh, I'm right here, sweetheart. (Y/ N), I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry. Don't be frightened."

You welcomed his warm embrace and let his soothing words comfort you.

"Come on," he smiled, tilting your head up. "Let's go to the feast in the Great Hall."

"Okay."

He pulled you to the Great Hall, where he got your food for you as you got the seats.

"Hey, everyone," you greeted the gang as you sat down next to Astrid, the only one who didn't drive you insane.

"Hey, (Y/N)," everyone, except Astrid, mumbled together.

"Its about time you got here," she said, jokingly but happily. "I was starting to think that you two wouldn't show up."

"What?" Hiccup said, from behind you. He set two plates of food down as he finished, "We would never miss an important event like this."

You all laughed at his joke. He sat down in the seat next to you.

"Yeah, totally," Tuffnut laughed.

"Just like on your birthday, eh, (Y/N)?" asked Fishlegs.

You both froze for a moment, giving each other quick glances before Hiccup started laughing awkwardly. "Yeah," he fake laughed. "Just like then."

"So, anyways. Whose excited for today?" You asked, desperate to change the topic.

"I am, duh," Ruffnut yelled.

"Not as much as I am," Tuffnut challenge.

"I didn't mean to start a fight," you whispered, after Ruff kicked Tuff off his seat.

Hiccup pulled you into his side. "Its not your fault, (Y/N). They would have found a reason to fight soon anyways. It's not your fault."

"Yeah, girly," Astrid agreed. "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. If anything it's their fault for finding every stupid little thing to fight over."

"Yeah," Fishlegs agreed, then went back to his plate of food.

"Yeah. Their stupid," Snotlout laughed, trying to seem cool. It failed horribly.

Y'all chatted about this and that, mindless banter to pass the time as you ate. You had a good time though. Hiccup had his arm around your waist throughout the entire time.

When a few Vikings started to play their instruments, everyone started dancing. By the second song, it was just you and Hiccup sitting.

Hiccup stood up and reached out for your hand. "Will you do me the honor and dance with me, mi'lady?" he asked, bowing slightly.

You giggled and took his hand. "Why of course, my kind sir."

He placed his hands at your waist, you placed yours around his neck, and he started swaying to the music. Then he started doing simple steps, knowing that neither of you were great at dancing. But within a few songs you were dancing like everyone else, happily and smiling.

"Happy Snoggletog, love," Hiccup whispered in your ear.

You giggled, "Happy Snoggletog, handsome." He placed a gentle kiss upon your lips.

The last song of the night was a slow one. Hiccup pulled you close. You rested your hands on his chest, your head on his shoulder, he rested his head on top of yours.

At the end of the song everybody cheered, clapping and whistling.

During the song, he had lead you next to the stage. "(Y/N)," he whispered, pulling back but keeping hold of your hands, "follow me." He pulled you onto the stage and reached in his pocket.

"Excuse me, everyone," he said, loud enough to gather people's attention. "I believe we can all say that this was a wonderful Snoggletog, am I right?" The villagers responded with more cheering. He held his hand up after a while to calm everyone down. "But," he glanced at you, "I have one last thing to say."

He turned to face you, handing your hands in his.

"(Y/N) (M/N) (L/N), when I asked you to be my girlfriend and you said yes, you made me the happiest person alive. I thought I could never be happier- I hope you prove me wrong tonight."

He pulled a ring put of his pocket and got down on one knee. Everybody gasped in anticipation, their eyes glued to the two of you. Tears of joy sprang to your eyes.

"(Y/N) (M/N) (L/N), will you make me the happiest man alive? Will you marry me?"

Everyone stared at you, waiting for your response.

"Y- yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

His eyes filled with joy as he stood up, quickly placing the ring on your finger and kissing you. The village yelled, cheered, glad their future chief had you beside him.

"That's my boy!" Stoick bellowed, patting him hard on the back.

"Aw," Valka smiled, placing one hand on your shoulder, the other on your cheek. "My future daughter- in- law." She pulled you into a hug.

You laughed, "Yup!"

Hiccup quickly moved back to your side, his arm wrapped around you once again, but you didn't mind. You liked it there, warm, comforting, that safe feeling you always had when he was beside you, joyful...

"Happy Snoggletog, (Y/ N)," Hiccup said.

"Happy Snoggletog, Hiccup."

As people slowly left the Great Hall, they said their congratulations to your engagement.

"(Y/ N)," Hiccup said, at the end of the night. "Can you spend the night?"

You smiled and nodded, "Sure."

You walked to his house with his parents and slept peacefully in his arms. Just slept, nothing else!

The following day, the dragons returned with all the new baby dragons.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted, giving his dragon a hug.

"(D/N)!" you shouted, running up to her. "Your back!" You have her a hug and soon, you and Hiccup were playing with your dragons again.

Everyone was still congratulating the engagement, so you were constantly interrupted, but you were glad that Hiccup finally asked you to marry him.

Hiccup kissed you, eventually your back touched the ground and his lips kissed your neck. "I *kiss* love *kiss* you *kiss*," he said, against your neck.

"I love you, too."


	10. Happy New Year

**Happy New Year!**

 **Modern day! First one, I know.**

 **You are both 17, 16 if you want.**

The music, you swore, was about to make you deaf. The crowd of teenagers, you swore, were getting riled up. The punch, you swore, was spiked.

This New Years party was not what you expected. Then again Snotlout wasn't known for small parties. He was known to host the most "legendary parties ever", as your best friend Astrid had said when she convinced you to come.

But that wasn't how she got you to come. No, not at all. But... a certain freckled face, auburn haired, super hot boy did. All Astrid need to say was "Hiccup will be there!" and you were demanding to know the address and time of the party.

Darn it, Astrid, you thought bitterly to yourself, pushing your way through the crowd of pumped up teens. Most were dancing to the music or dancing and talking to friends, although a few just stood, drinks in hand, yelling over the music to be heard by friends.

"Yeah! Yeah, baby!" Tuffnut shouted, dancing on a table.

"Tuffnut!" his twin sister, Ruffnut, shouted. "(Y/ N), help me with my idiotic brother." You chuckled and shook your head no. "Please, (Y/ N)."

"Why don't you just punch or kick him down like you usually do?" you joked, rolling your eyes.

Her face lit up like a child's on Snoggletog morning. "That's a good idea! Thanks, (Y/N)!" She turned and headed towards Tuffnut.

"Whoa! Ruff," you grabbed her shoulder. "Ruff, I was joking! I'll help you."

She sighed, both disappointed and relieved. "Thanks, (N/ N) [nickname]."

You helped Ruff get a drunk Tuff off the table and somewhat calm before deeming Ruff capable of handling Tuff on her own and walked off.

There wasn't a single person here old enough to drink. Why we're people so irresponsible and getting themselves drunk? "Stupid, irresponsible teenagers," you muttered to yourself, shoving your way through the rude, drunk, dancing, stupid, immature crowd of teenagers.

It was five minutes before the new year, and Hiccup had said to meet him out back five minutes before midnight and that he had something important to give you.

You saw him in the corner of the backyard, leaning against the fence. He had his hood on, hiding the sides of his face, a denim jacket that was open in the front, showing his dark green shirt, black jeans, and matching black sneakers. His auburn hair hung right over his dreamy emerald green eyes.

"H- hey, Hic," you stuttered. You use to call him Hic when he hung out with you, Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout, and Astrid, but the last few months he became distant from 'the gang', as he named your group of friends. "Y- you w- wanted t- to see me?"

"Yes," he said, bored.

"W- w- why is t- that?"

He sighed loudly. "Quit stuttering. It makes you sound nervous," he demanded, trying desperately to sound like he didn't care, but you swore that you heard a little emotion in his voice.

That's because I am nervous, Hic! "O- okay. I- I'll t- t- try."

He tried to glare at you, but instead his gaze softened, showing concern. "I said stop." His voice failed him, showing concern.

"S- s- sorry." You began to shake with slight fear. What did he want?

Hiccup stopped leaning against the fence and took a small step forward, taking one hand out of his jacket pocket to reach out towards you. He stopped soon after he started and went back to his original position. "Don't be sorry," Scared, he added. Don't be scared, my sweet (Y/N). I'm so sorry for scaring you. I didn't mean to.

"Um, Hic, you, uh, said you w- wanted t- to give me something," you said, making it sound like a question.

He stopped leaning against the fence and moved one hand to his hair. As a nervous habit, he began running his hand through it, tossing his hair back. "Oh, yes. That. I, uh, I..." He looked behind you, then to his left, then to his right.

Your heart beat wildly in your chest. Your spirit dropped. "Was this a prank? A trick?" You asked him, sadness, betrayal, and disbelief embedded with your accusation.

"No! No!" he said, almost like he was begging, his hands in front of him, shaking side to side like his head was, he took an small step forward.

Not a prank, got it, you repeated silently, comforted the thought.

Blushing a light scarlet, Hiccup stood straight up, feet side by side, hands back in his jacket pocket.

"W- what d- did you w- want t- to give m- me?" You asked again.

"Well, I have two things."

"What's the first thing?" you asked.

He said, "This," pulling out a square box and handing it to you. You took it from him, cautiously, and opened the box.

Inside, was a (favorite gem) in the shape of a heart on a chain. The exact necklace you wanted for your birthday, but were unable to afford.

"Hiccup," you gasped, holding it up with a hand covering you mouth. "T- thank you!" You suddenly pulled him into a tight hug.

"Your welcome, (Y/ N). I remember you looking at in last time we went to the mall together."

"That was a while ago," you said, sadly.

"Yeah, it was," he chuckled, nervously. "And I'm sorry, but that will change tomorrow."

"How?"

"I'll quit my full time job."

"A full time job? While your in high school?! And our high school of all schools! Hiccup, why?"

He looked at the ground, nervous as he blushed a slight scarlet. "I wanted to get you a good gift for Snoggletog but... I didn't make enough in time. I hope you like it."

"Oh, Hiccup," you said, shaking your head. "I don't like it." He looked up at you, sadness filling his expression. "I love it! Thank you so much!" You squealed, basically jumping on him as you gave him a hug.

He chuckled, "Your welcome, (N/N). I'm glad you 'love' it."

"I'm so sorry you got a job for me, but you didn't have to. I do really appreciate the necklace though. Thank you so much!" you thanked, hugging him tighter.

"I know I didn't have to I wanted to. I know your parents died when you were little and your foster parents don't like to spend money on you so I thought I'd get something for you. And your welcome."

He looked like he wanted to do something but stopped himself and stepped away.

"Now, for the second thing," he said, looking at his watch once the hug ended.

He just stared at his watch in silence.

"So..."

He took a deep breath and continued staring at his watch. "Wait," he told you, holding up one finger.

"THIRTY MORE SECONDS!" someone in the crowd yelled. The music turned off. The talked stopped. It was almost silent as everyone waited until those few people inside watching the tv started counting backwards from ten. By the time the chanting got outside it was at 6.

"SIX! FIVE! FOUR!"

Hiccup didn't join in, instead he looked like he was mentally preparing himself.

"THREE!" You turned around, starting to chant with the others.

"TWO!" Your hand curled into fists in excitement for the new year.

"ONE!" was the loudest chant. People pulled little strings and confetti blew around with the wind, slowly descending onto the crowd.

But you failed to notice though, for Hiccup suddenly pulled you to face him and kissed you on the lips when everyone screamed one.

You stiffened at first, eyes wide with shock. But then you relaxed and kissed him back.

Soon after the cheering settled down he pulled away, his face a bright red but still kept you in his arms. You kept your arms around his neck.

"(Y- y/n)," he stuttered, taking another deep, reassuring breath before continuing. "(Y/ N) (L/N), I love you."

"I love you too, Hiccup Haddock."

He smiled brightly before pulling you into another wonderful kiss. Fireworks went off in the sky and the people in the background cheered.


	11. It's Not Your Fault Part 1

**It's Not Your Fault**

 **Part 1**

 **For hiromysuperhero**

 **You are both 16.**

"HICCUP! HICCUP!" you screamed, landing (D/N) a few yards away and running the rest of the distance, grabbing his hands. "HICCUP, I NEED YOU TO DO SOMETHING!" you yelled.

"Yikes, love. Calm down. I'll do anything you want me to," he smiled, placing his hands firmly on your shoulders.

Astrid laughed, trying to muffle it with her hand. She was the one talking to Hiccup before you started shouting for him. "Bye, Hiccup. Bye, (N/N) [nickname]."

"Bye bye, Astrid," you said, giving her your closed eyed smile and a wave. She got on Stormfly and flew off.

"Hic-"

"What do you need, mi'lady?" he asked, patiently, holding your hands and smiling gently.

You smiled your closed eye smile again. "Come swimming with me. Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! Pl-"

"(Y/ N)!" he interrupted, placing a hand over your mouth, trying to contained his laughter. He found your childish demeanor adorable, though he rarely saw it.

"Hmm?" Yes? you asked, your voice muffled by his hand.

"I'll come. Give me a few minutes and I'll be there, okay, love?" he asked, slowly removing his hand from covering your mouth.

"Okay!" you smiled, cheerfully.

Unexpectedly, he kissed you, pulling away, moving his lips up your jawline and next to your ear. "Your absolutely adorable when you act so childish. Stunning, as always, my love," he emphasized. You giggled, letting him leave a trail of kisses down your jawline, peck your lips, and pull away with a smirk on his face. He put two fingers under your chin. "See you at the cove, mi'lady."

You were barely able to give a simple nod, but managed to give one.

He grinned, happy to know the effect he had on you, and led you to (D/N), helping you on her before letting her fly off to the cove. He ran off to get ready to swim.

Your laugh echoed off the walls of the cove as you swam in the cool water on the rare warm day on Berk. You sucked in a big breath before diving underwater. As a challenge to yourself, just for the fun of it, you tried to swim to the bottom.

Your lungs burned, desperate for new air. Black spots blurred your vision. You hand touched cold sand before you used the floor of the small pond to just you a boost back to the surface.

Some more air escape from your lungs, creating air bubble that went to the surface much faster than you. Then again, you weren't the strongest swimmer on Berk.

The light grew brighter as your neared the surface, but your vision grew darker, lungs begged for fresh air. Just as your fingertips barely reached the surface, darkness overpowered you and you sank back down.

I'm sorry, Hiccup, (D/N).

 ************ Hiccup's P.O.V *****************

"I'm here, mi'lady!" Nothing. "(N/ N)!" I yelled, landing in the cove next to (D/N), who was sleeping in the sunlight. "(Y/ N)? Love, where are you?"

I walked over to the pond and saw air bubbles near the middle. I waited a few seconds, waiting for her head to pop up, but the air bubbles disappeared all together. "(Y/ N)!" I shouted, jumping in after her, not caring that I was still fully clothed.

I quickly swam to the bottom and center of the pond, swimming in a diagonal line to (Y/ N). I saw a dark mass near the floor and quickly swam to it. To her.

She hit the floor. Her head hit a rock and bounced slightly. Her arms followed, hitting the sand at the bottom. My lungs began to burn. I wrapped my arm around her waist, her back against my side, and swam straight up to the surface as quickly as I could.

As soon as I could, I sucked in a big breath of air. I quickly noticed (Y/ N) wasn't breathing and panicked. "Toothless!" I shouted, swimming to the dry ground. "Toothless! Help!" He glided over and landed in the water next to us. I grabbed onto his saddle and he began to swim to the land at a much faster rate than a human.

Once Toothless got us to the shallow water, I lifted (Y/ N) bridal style and carried her until there was no water. I quickly laid her down and pushed the water out of her lungs.

She woke suddenly, sitting up and leaning to her side as the water came out of her lungs.

"(Y/ N)!" I cried, tears falling to the ground. I put a hand on her shoulder as she laid back down, gasping for air.

"H- Hiccup."

Her eyes closed. Her head rolled slightly to the side. Her breathing became softer. Quieter.

"(Y/ N)!" I screamed, pulling her up slightly by her shoulders. "NO! (Y/ N)! (Y/ N), NO! DON'T LEAVE! OPEN YOUR EYES!" I laid her back down and put my hands in my lap. "No." I began to sob. Her breathing was soft and quiet, but it was better than her being dead. I shivered at the thought. "Toothless! Come on, bud! We need to get (Y/ N) to the healers." I carried (Y/ N) to Toothless and we flew to my house.

I carried her inside and set her carefully on my bed before telling Toothless to stay with her and running to the first person I saw.

"Hey!" I called.

Tuffnut turned around. "Yeah?"

"This is an emergency! (Y/ N) is unconscious. She almost drowned at the cove. I need you to get Gothi and Gobber and tell them to go to my house. Do you got that?"

He shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry, what did you say? The house behind you is so brown..."

I sighed, aggregated and said, "Never mind. Just forget it."

"Whatever you say, Hiccup."

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled, landing next to me on Stormfly. "Hiccup, I need to know what (Y/ N) wants for her birthday."

"Astrid! Thank the Gods your here! I need your help." I told her what I told Tuffnut and she looked mortified. She was good friends with (Y/ N). "Can you do that?"

"Yes. Now hurry! Get back to (N/N)! I'll be back with Gothi and Gobber as soon as possible!" she demanded, jumping on Stormfly and flying away.

I ran back to (Y/ N) and pulled a chair up next to the bed. A few minutes later, Gobber came running in, followed by Astrid and Gothi.

"What happened?" Gobber asked as Gothi started looking over her.

"She was at the cove, swimming in the pond. And she must have stayed to long underwater and passed out. When I got there, there were air bubbles from the air leaving her lungs and I jumped in after (Y/N). I pulled her to the surface and she wasn't breathing," I paused, tears starting to fall. "I- I got her b- b- breathing again a- and she woke up and coughed out w- water and w- went b- back t- t- to sleep. I tried to wake her b- b- but she w- wouldn't."

"Calm down, boy. She's gonna be okay," Gobber reassured, reading some symbols Gothi wrote on a piece of paper. "She should wake up within a few days. When she does, make sure she stays in bed. She cannot- and I repeat- cannot get out of bed. Is that understood?"

I nodded yes.

"But what if she doesn't listen? You know (Y/ N)," Astrid pointed out.

"She can't stand up. Hiccup can carry her downstairs if he likes, but she cannot stand up. She needs the rest if she wants to get better."

Astrid and I nodded. "I'll do it if she wants," I said. Gothic nodded, smiled, and left.

"Okay then, I will be back tonight. I will come back three times a day until she wakes up to put food in her stomach," Gobber said. "Good luck, Hiccup." He left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" Astrid asked, hesitantly.

I pulled something out of my pocket and messed with it. "It's all my fault."

"Hiccup, it's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. These things happen."

"Yes it is. I let her go by herself, knowing she wasn't a strong yet daring swimmer, just so I could get this," I held up a ring.

"Oh my Gods, Hiccup. That's beautiful! Is that for..." She trailed off.

"I was going to ask her to marry me today. We've been dating for a little over a year and I love her with every fiber of my being, so I thought now was as good as time as any. I know we're both only sixteen but... we could get married in a few years. I just want her to be mine."

"Hiccup," Astrid said, softly, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I understand. But you need to realize that this isn't your fault. It's just an accident. You heard Gobber, (N/N) will be alright. Just give her time."

"Thanks, Astrid," I said, grateful.

"Your welcome. I have to get some things done. Come get me if she wakes up."

"Okay. Bye, Astrid."

"Bye, Hiccup." She left, leaving me with my thoughts.

The days came and went. Gobber came by three times a day to give (Y/ N) breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Astrid and Fishlegs would come for a little bit each day, taking turns making sure that I ate and took care of myself. Other villagers would come for a few awkward minutes to ask me how was I doing and stuff like that. I paid them no mind. I refused to take my eyes off (Y/ N)- except for when Fishlegs and Astrid forced me outside for five minutes a day. I fell asleep, leaning on my bed and holding (Y/ N)'s hand. Overall, I was a wreck. I barely left (Y/ N)'s side as she laid there unconscious.

At first, she'd mutter my name. "Hiccup," she'd say. Sometimes slowly, other times quickly. Each time it filled me with hope that she'd wake soon. One time she said, "I love you, Hiccup," then smiled. Once again, I screamed at her, begged her to open her eyes. To wake up.

But Astrid and Fishlegs came in to find me shouting as I begged (Y/ N) to wake up, tears streaming down my face as I held her head, leaning over her so her forehead touched mine. Within seconds I was pulled dragged out the door.

"NO! (Y/ N)! NO! LET ME GO! I CAN'T LEAVE HER! NO! (Y/ N) PLEASE WAKE UP!" I stopped fighting them and just shuffled my feet as they walked on either side me, gripping my arms tightly so I couldn't get away from their grasp.

They dragged me away from my house. Away from (Y/ N). And sat me down on a bench near the square.

"That is to far, Hiccup," Astrid scolded, trying not to cry like I was. "You can't go doing things like that. (N/N) won't wake up because you were screaming at her."

"No," I mumbled. "She can't leave me. I- I HAVE TO GET BACK TO (Y/ N)!" As I starting yelling, I tried to run back to her, but Astrid caught my arm and slowed me down so Fishlegs could grab my other arm and hold me back.

"HICCUP!" she shouted, slapping me across my face. "STOP IT! YOUR NOT HELPING HER BY HURTING YOURSELF! Take care of yourself, take care of Toothless, and (D/N). (N/ N) will wake up when she's ready. Yes, you will have to be there for her, but clean yourself up so you don't look like you've been sleeping outside for a month! Get control of yourself! It's not just you, this hurts other people as well! And it doesn't help when you shut everyone out! Now, you are not seeing (Y/ N) until you straighten your act up. Am I understood?"

Looking at the ground, ashamed, I nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry."

"Good. Now, go do something productive. And if this happens again, we'll move (Y/ N) while your sleeping and you won't be able to see her until she herself asks for you, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Fishlegs will make sure you don't do anything stupid as I get Snotlout or Ruffnut to help me watch (N/N)." And with that, she walked off.

I hung my head down, ashamed, as Fishlegs dragged me through the village and he finished some things. Constantly, I asked when we're we going back to see (Y/ N), but the last time he told me it was longer since I had asked.

Around the time the sun started to set, I waited until Fishlegs was preoccupied with something and ran back to my house.

I entered the house quietly and found Astrid and Ruffnut laughing at Snotlout, who had probably just made a fool of himself. The girl's backs were to me and Snotlout was staring at the floor, frowning, so I used the moment to quietly run up the stairs and see (Y/ N).

I sat down in the same spot I had been sitting in for fifteen days. My eyes started to close for seconds at a time, each time I jerked myself away.

I heard Fishlegs downstairs, but couldn't make out what he was saying. I heard Astrid scream "WHAT?!" then stomping coming up the stairs. But I was asleep before the door opened.

 ******* Astrid's P.O.V. *******

Ruffnut and I were laughing and making fun of Snotlout when Fishlegs came in panting, "Hiccup... gone! I turned around... for a minute... and when... I turned... to ask him a question... he was gone!"

"WHAT?!"

"Bet he snuck past us and is with (Y/N)," Ruff suggested.

"Oh, he better not of," I frowned, stomping up the stairs. I opened the door yelling, "HICCUP HORRENDOUS HA-" I stopped, seeing Hiccup asleep next to (Y/ N). He was sitting in his chair but leaning on the bed, using his arms as a pillow.

"Should we wake him?" Snotlout asked.

"Nah, let him sleep," I said. "He needs it."

"No kidding," Ruffnut said, turning to walk back downstairs. "Did you see those bags under his eyes?"

"Yeah," I agreed, quietly shutting the door. "(Y/ N)'s condition is driving him insane. If she doesn't wake up soon..." I trailed off. Everyone knew what was coming up tomorrow if she didn't wake up... We couldn't keep her alive if she wasn't going to wake up. Hiccup couldn't live without (Y/ N) though, so either we keep trying for a little while longer, or she wakes up by tomorrow afternoon.

 ******* Hiccup's P.O.V. *********

I felt fingers play with my hair. It was nice. Soothing. But I was so tired I didn't open my eyes. Instead, I let the calming feeling help me fall back asleep.

When I did finally wake up, my bed was empty. (Y/ N) wasn't there.

"(Y/ N)!" I gasped, eagerly, thinking she must've woken up when I was sleeping and went downstairs. She wasn't in my house. She wasn't outside. Though it was still early in the morning and the sun hadn't fully risen yet. I went to her house. Empty.

I went to Astrid's, who lived next door to (Y/ N) and saw her feeding Stormfly chicken.

"Astrid!"

"Hiccup, you up!" she noted.

"Where is (Y/ N)? Do you hide her from me like you said you would?"

"What? Oh. No, I didn't. Did she wake up?" Astrid asked, hopeful.

"I don't know. She wasn't there when I woke up."

Astrid was about to answer.

"AHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"(N/N)!" Astrid gasped.

"(Y/ N)!" I yelled. I hopped on Toothless and took off towards the scream.


	12. It's Not your Fault Part 2

**It's Not Your Fault**

 **Part 2**

 **For hiromysuperhero**

You woke up in a strange room, next to an auburn haired boy. He looked familiar, but you didn't recognize him. You played with his hair for a while, hoping to remember, and when that didn't work you got up and looked around. Everything seemed familiar, but you couldn't remember anything. Not even your name.

You walked around a village, trying to remember even just a glimpse, but to no avail. "Ugh!" you sighed, aggravated.

The sun was starting to come up and heard someone shouting "(Y/ N)!" repeatedly, but paid it no mind. The name sounded familiar, but again, you didn't know why. You continued to walk around, going no where in particular.

Suddenly a dragon jumped in front of you eagerly. You stepped back and it stepped forward. This pattern continued until your back hit a wall.

You did the first thing you thought of.

You opened your mouth, taking a large breath of air.

"AHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"(Y/ N)!" you heard again, this time a lot closer. Less than a minute later two more dragons landed behind the first one. Two people hopped off and walked up to you.

"(Y/ N), are you okay?" the boy asked, cautiously, reaching his arm out for you.

"Your the boy who was sleeping beside me when I woke up!"

"Uh, yes, that was me," he said, confused.

"W- w- who are you?" You asked, shaking with fear. The boy's face fell, along with his arm. "W- who am I? W- where am I? What is going on? Why can't I remember anything?"

You were answered with silence.

"TELL ME!" you demanded, trying to sound threatening but ended up sounding helpless. Fearful.

The boy took a step forward and you fell to the ground, pulling your knees to your chest and hiding your wet eyes on your knees as sobs began to shake your frame.

Two strong, familiar arms wrapped around you, pulling you close. "Shh, calm down, love. Everything will be fine. Just relax." The action made you fell safe, which relaxed you for a moment before you panicked at not being able to know who the boy was and why he called you "love".

"AHHH!" you screamed, trying to fight your way out of his arms. But he wasn't having that.

"(Y/ N), stop!" he demanded, tightening his hold on you so you could barely move. You suddenly realized that allowing him to put his arms around you while you were hugging your knees to your chest was a bad idea. It simply made it easier for him keep you with him.

"Please, don't hurt me!" you cried, giving up on fighting him. He was clearly stronger than you. "I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

His grip loosened, shocked, but you didn't move. He tightened his grip slightly and picked you up bridal style. "I'm not going to hurt you," he promised. "I'm going to take you to the room you woke up in and I'm going to explain as much as I can, okay?"

"O- o- okay."

"Astrid, can you go get Gobber please?" the boy asked.

The blond girl, Astrid, nodded before getting on the blue dragon and flying off.

The boy holding you carefully climbed on a black dragon with half a bright red tail. The boy positioned you so you were behind him, telling you to hold on to him if you didn't want to fall off. You nodded and wrapped your arms around his torso.

"(D/N)," the boy called. The dragon that backed you to the wall stared at him. "Come. Toothless, let's go, bud." The black dragon suddenly went into the air, making you squeal and hide your face in the boy's back. The boy chuckled. You liked being near the boy for some unknown reason. This feeling made you cautious.

It was only a minute until the dragon landed in front of a house. The boy helped you off, refusing to release your hand, and led you up some stairs and to the room you woke up in.

"Lay down," he commanded, pointing to the bed you woke up on. When you took a step back he pulled you towards him and picked you up like he had done earlier and set you on the bed, your back against the headboard. "You need your rest. Your not supposed to be out of bed," he explained. He sat in the chair next to the bed. "Now, what questions do you have?"

"Who am I?"

"You are (Y/N). Most people call you (N/N). I use to call you... other things."

"Like what?"

He avoided your gaze, but you still saw the tears. "That doesn't matter at the moment."

"Well, I wanna know," you persisted.

He chuckled and slowly shook his head side to side, "Still the same (Y/ N)."

"Are you gonna tell me? Or will I have to ask that blond girl you call Astrid? Or the person you call Gobber?"

"No! I'll tell you. I use to call you (Y/N), love, mi'lady, or beautiful girl."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because...?"

"It doesn't matter!" he snapped, two tears falling out of his eyes. The glare he made towards you vanished a moment later once he realized what he had done. "Oh my, (Y/ N), I'm so sorry!" he said, almost like he was begging, instinctively reaching an arm out for you.

You turned so your back faced him and remained silent as he begged you to forgive him.

"Please! I'll do anything! Just please forgive me!"

"Fine, then tell me why you called me those things."

"Because I love you. We're dating. Well, we don't have to now if you don't want to- but we were."

"I don't remember who you are, boy."

He laughed once, humorless. "My name is Hiccup. And I am- or use to be- your boyfriend." You nodded. "Good," he sighed. "Now, my turn for a question. What do you remember?"

"Not much," you admitted, sheepishly, hiding your face with your hair.

Suddenly, he placed you hair behind your ear. "I want to see your beautiful face, love- I mean, uh... uh, I got nothing," he admitted, blushing. "Sorry. Force of habit. I use to always complimenting such a beautiful girl," he smiled softly, placing a lock of your hair behind your ear.

You giggled, covering you mouth with your hand. "Your cute. I like you."

"I'm glad," he smiled. "I love you." As he said that, a buff man with a peg leg limped in. "Oh, hey, Gobber."

"Astrid told me (Y/N) lost her memory."

"She did," Hiccup confirmed, standing up.

The man named Gobber asked you a few questions and felt your head for a bump. He found one on the back of your head when you yelled "Ouch!"

"Yep, there it is! Well, lass, looks like ye got amnesia." You were about to ask what that was but he beat you to it. "It mean you lost your memory."

"Oh."

"Ye should be fine with some rest. The memories may come back. Maybe not. Only time will tell."

"W- what do I do if they don't come back?" you asked, scared.

"Move on with life, lass. They might come back. Talk with everyone. Stay with Hiccup, he'll help ye through this. Have him tell you about the times ye two spent together. Get to know them again. That should help. Hiccup take the lass to places you've been. The, uh, time ye spent together and all that."

"How long before I can get out of bed?" you asked.

"What?"

"Hiccup said I wasn't allowed to get out of bed. That I needed my rest."

"Oh, right. Ye seem fine but rest for today. Talk with Hiccup about stuff and see if your memory comes back. Bye, lass, Hiccup."

"Bye, Gobber. Thanks," Hiccup said, not taking his eyes off you.

"Bye, uh, Gobber."

Gobber was about to shut the door when Hiccup jumped up. "Wait! Gobber, can I talk to you downstairs?"

"Sure. But make it quick, boy." They went downstairs, leaving you alone.

You laid down on the bed, but quickly became bored. You didn't want to spend the day laying down and besides, you were fine this morning.

You stood up and opened the door. Looking for a way out. You quietly walked downstairs and saw Gobber and Hiccup talking.

"But what if her memory doesn't come back?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, lad, I don't know. Make new memories with her. Tell her of the memories she once had."

Hiccup took a ring out of his pocket and stared at. "Okay, Gobber. Thank you."

"Bye, Hiccup. Take care of (Y/ N)."

You realized you were almost out of time and quickly saw a back door. A way out. You snuck past them as Hiccup said, "Bye, Gobber. See you tomorrow," and went out the back door as Gobber went out the front.

The first thing you noticed was a forest a few yards in front of you. You quickly ran past the first line of trees, running faster when you heard Hiccup shout, "(Y/ N)! (Y/ N), WHERE ARE YOU?"

You gasped, tripping over a root and pulling yourself up. Pain made it hurt to run on your ankle but you continued to anyways. You just followed a path to a familiar cove with a pond in it.

You heard someone calling your name in the distance but ignored it. You played by yourself in the shallow water, scared for some reason to go in the water past your waist.

You played in the water for nearly an hour before three dragons landed in the cove.

"(Y/ N)!" Hiccup shouted, frightened. "Get out of there!" He got off his black dragon and ran to you.

"Stay back," you warned, going farther in the water. It scared you, Hiccup could see that, but you didn't budge. If he or the two other people (Astrid and Gobber) took a step towards you, you took a step back. "How did you find me?"

"We have tracking dragons, love- I mean (Y/ N)," Hiccup explained, arms out in front of him as he tried to sneak a step forward. To his disappointment, you saw it and took an even bigger stepped back.

"You can call me love if you want."

"Okay. Please, love, get out of the water. I know your scared- I can see it in your eyes. We won't hurt you. Just please, don't go any deeper," he begged, the water at the top of your stomach. He knew there was a drop off a step or two behind you.

"I don't want to stay inside all day," you pouted.

"Fine. I'll take you on a flight around Berk. How does that sound? You won't have to go inside until dark."

You thought about it for a moment. "Maybe."

"Please, love. Please," he begged, taking two steps forward.

You took two steps back. The only problem, neither of those two steps did you have solid ground beneath your feet, so you screamed as you sank to the bottom once again.

"(Y/ N)!" Hiccup shouted, going in after you.

You were still screaming as you neared the bottom. Memories of you swimming to the bottom of this pond filled your head. You remembered sucking in the big breath before diving under, just to see if you could touch the bottom. You remembered your fingertips barely reaching the surface before darkness surrounded you.

A hand wrapped around your wrist and began to pull you back up. Hiccup. He pulled you to the surface then carried back to the shore, both of you coughing and breathing heavily.

"(Y/N)," he panted, setting you down. "Don't ever do that again. Do you understand? Don't go anywhere outside the village without me. And finally, _stay. Away. From. Water._ Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," you whimpered, shivering. A moment later, you threw yourself in his arms, crying. "I'm so sorry, Hiccup! It's all my fault! I'm so sorry!"

"Shh. Calm down, love. It's not your fault. You didn't know about the drop off," he soothed. That wasn't what you meant, but you said nothing. "Do you wanna go back to bed?" You shook your head no. "Please, love, just for a little bit. Then, if you want, I'll take you flying on Toothless."

"T- Toothless?"

"Oh, right. Toothless, my dragon," he answered, pointing to the black dragon he flew in on. "Does a flight sound good?" You nodded. "So, one hour of rest, then we'll go flying until dark. Sound good?"

"Y- yes."

"Okay, my dear. Let's head home." He picked you up bridal style again and carried you to Toothless. Astrid and Gobber had already left, so it was just you, Hiccup, and Toothless on the way home. Hiccup carried you inside, Toothless following, and set you gently on one side of the bed before walking around and getting on the other side. He scooted closer to you and pulled you close- out of habit. "Oh, do you mind?" he asked, looking down at you. You looked up at him.

You shook your head no, smiling. "No. For some odd reason, I feel safe like this."

He smiled kindly and kissed your forehead. "I'm glad. Take a nap, love. I'll wake you in an hour or so, okay?" You yawned and agreed, resting your head against his chest and falling asleep.

You woke up two hours later, looking up to see Hiccup asleep. You giggled and woke him up. "Hiccup. Wake up, Hiccup. Hiccup! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" you said the last three like a child.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, mi'lady. Seems like I fell asleep," he began to yawn, "as well."

"It's okay. Let's go for that flight!" you said, eagerly.

He chuckled at your enthusiasm and called Toothless before y'all went outside. Another dragon lay downstairs. The same dragon from earlier- where you screamed and Hiccup found you. His/ her head popped up when you entered the room.

"Hiccup, who is that?" You asked, pointing at the dragon.

"That's, uh, (D/N)."

"Hello, (D/N)," you smiled. The dragon looked at you, confused, but laid its head back down.

"Come now, mi'lady. We have a flight to go on." He lead you outside and you got on Toothless, just like you did that morning.

You flew around on Toothless until dark. He flew just below the clouds so you could reach up and touch them, Hiccup beaming when you laughed freely. You watched the sky with all the pretty colors. He flew low enough so you could bend over and touch the ocean.

Hiccup wasn't to happy when you started to lean over and put your hand in the water. "(Y/ N)! Don't do that!" he demanded, pulling you back up before making Toothless fly up. "I don't want you getting hurt again."

All too soon, Toothless landed in front of the house you woke up in and you jumped off, wincing as pain shot up your ankle.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked, eyes wide.

You smiled back. "I'm fine, Hiccup." You took a step on you bad ankle and winced again, trying to hide it from Hiccup as you limped inside.

He stopped you after three steps and looked at your ankle. It was swollen slightly, with a light purplish tint. He gasped, "(Y/ N)! When did this happen?"

"Um, when I ran off while you were talking to Gobber. I tripped over a root but ignored it as I continued running."

"Oh, (Y/N)," he sighed, shaking his head to show that he disapproved of your actions. He picked you up again and carried you inside. Again. "Next time, please, tell me."

"Okay."

He set you on the bed so you were lying down and lifted your pant leg just enough to see the injury. He carefully took off your boot and wrapped your ankle up before getting a block of ice and putting it gently on your ankle. You hissed as the cold reached your skin but didn't move.

He smiled at you as he moved so he was above you.

"Your so beautiful," he whispered, leaning in.

"T- thanks," you stuttered, trying to lean farther back into the bed.

He seemed to get out of his daze halfway from where he started. He leaned back up and apologized.

"You don't need to apologize. I'm sorry for forgetting you. For forgetting everything." You stared at the ceiling, past him- who was more in the edge of your vision.

"No, no, no," he said, sitting next to you, he moved so he was in the center of your line of sight. "It's not your fault, love," he said, running his fingers through your hair. He knew you loved it and, even without your memory, you did. You closed your eyes and smiled, making Hiccup smile.

Suddenly you felt a pair of lips on your forehead. "I will never leave you. I will remain by your side until you send me away. My heart will be forever yours," he promised. He use to always tell you that promise.

You gasped as more memories came. They all had Hiccup saying what he just said, just different scenarios. One was on a cliff as you watched the sunset: Another was when you were waist deep in water and your foreheads were touching: And another he said it against your neck as you were panting.

One memory stood out:

 _You were at the cove. The one you almost drowned in twice. But you were laying in a patch of flowers, Hiccup laying beside you._

 _"(Y/ N)," he said, jumping up. "Stand up, I've got a surprise for you."_

 _You giggled but stood up._

 _He took your hands in his before staring into your (E/C) eyes and saying something you had been waiting to hear for a while._

 _"(Y/ N) (L/N), I- I love you!" He leaned forward and closed his eyes. You stiffened at first, but soon relaxed and kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck as he placed his arms around your waist and pulled you closer._

 _You pulled away panting. "I love you, too, Hiccup," you said in between breaths._

 _He smiled brightly and kissed you passionately_.

You blinked, finding a worried Hiccup staring at you with emerald green eyes. "(Y/ N), are you okay?"

"Yes. I am. It's just..."

"Just what?" You didn't answer. "You can tell me, (Y/ N)."

"Just... I- I think it was a memory."

"You got your memory back?" he asked, hopeful.

"No. Just glimpse." His face fell, making you wince.

"Oh. What do you remember?" he asked, slightly happy but not as much as when he thought you got your memory back.

"Um, you telling me the promise you just made on a cliff, waist deep in water, and a few other places. And..." You avoided his gaze, blushing a light shade of scarlet.

"Don't be embarrassed," he said, softly, using his finger to tilt your chin up so you looked him in his lovely emerald green eyes. "Please tell me."

"Uh, we were at that place we were earlier- the place with the water when I snuck out- and we were lying on grass. You told me to stand up then said that you loved someone named, uh, (Y/ N) (L/N), I believe, and kissed me."

He blushed. "Sweetheart, that's _your_ name. It was probably the time I confessed my love to you."

You blushed even deeper, hiding your face with your hair. "Oh."

He chuckled, "Don't be embarrassed, love. It's just the two of us here."

"What's your name?"

He sighed, sadly. "Hiccup."

"I know that much. That's not what I meant. Your _full_ name. What's my full name?"

"Well, my love, mine is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. You full name is (full name)."

"Oh. Thank you."

He brought you into a hug. "Anything for you, mi'lady." He kissed your forehead before resting his head on top of yours.


	13. It's Not your Fault Part 3

**It's Not Your Fault**

 **Part 3**

 **For hiromysuperhero**

It has been a month since you lost your memory. Everyone had been overly concern, kind, and patient- for the most part- with you. Not minding when you asked a question with an obvious answer or didn't know something.

Hiccup though, he was the most concern, the sweetest, kindest, and most patient with you. Astrid being second. Hiccup, however, was a bit overprotective at times, especially near any well, or large body of water (anywhere you could drown).

He complimented you often, claiming it was a habit of his. He told you many things and always tried to get you to smile, which was often.

You learned that (D/N) was your dragon, but Astrid took care of her for the time being. Hiccup- being overprotective again- didn't want you going away from Berk without Astrid or himself. You didn't go anywhere without Hiccup and/ or Astrid.

Hiccup would often take you places he said you've been before, but no memories came back. People would tell you how you met them or the times you spent with them but once again, no memory came back.

Whenever you tried to do something dangerous, Hiccup would stop you, distracting with someone or something so it would hopefully leave your mind. Which led, you to sneaking out at three in the morning.

"Sorry, Hiccup," you whispered, almost inaudible. You set a pillow where you were lying, hoping he wouldn't be able to tell the difference in his sleep, and quietly slipped out the door.

You ran to Astrid's and found (D/N), who had woken to the sound of your footsteps. (D/N) perked up when she/ he saw you. It had been over a month since you last rode her, and she/ he missed you dearly. She/ he nudged you, demanding your attention.

You giggled quietly and petted him/ her. "Hey, girl/ boy. Let's go on a flight. That sound good?" (D/N) immediately allowed you on his/ her back and took off to the sky. You gave a small squeal and prayed to the Gods that no one heard that.

You flew over the ocean and leaned to the side. Your hand touched the freezing cold water as you flew farther from Berk. You made sure to keep Berk in sight, but you didn't want to wake anyone if they heard you scream or shout. Once you were done with the water, you had (D/N) fly up past the clouds.

(D/N) spun as she/ he flew up, as spun flying down, went in loops, and would catch you if you jumped or fell off. You often let out a yelp, squeal, carefree laugh, or scream- hoping it wasn't loud enough for someone to wake up. As far as you knew, no one woke up.

An hour before the sun started to rise, you went back home and found Hiccup's arm over the pillow that replaced you, snoring lightly. You carefully moved the pillow and returned to your spot, Hiccup's arm laying over you. This was how you normally slept. Hiccup claimed it made him feel better, that it helped him know that you "were safe" when he was sleeping. You snickered and then went back to sleep.

You snuck out every morning for two or three hours, returning before anyone woke up.

One morning, you jumped off (D/N) and waited to near the the ocean below before getting back on him/ her. You heard a dragon's wings coming towards you from the side, but passed it off as (D/N) coming to catch you early. You looked around to find (D/N) behind you, but before you could call for him/ her, two paws grabbed both of your arms.

"(D/N)!" you cried.

The dragon holding you threw you up and over him and it's rider grabbed your arm and guided you in front of him. You sat in the lap of the rider and looked up at him. Hiccup. And he was not happy.

You opened your mouth to explain but he closed his eyes and shook his head no. "Come, (D/N). Home, Toothless." He flew back home and put (D/N) in her stall. Hiccup grabbed your wrist and pulled you behind him as he went to the room you two shared.

"Hiccup, I-" He put a finger to your lips, telling you to be quiet. You nodded and he removed his finger.

It was silent for a minute. Hiccup seemed to be in deep thought.

"Hiccup, I'm-"

"Shh," he interrupted, finger to your lips again. "Let me think." You sat in a chair behind you as Hiccup remained standing.

It was silent for another minute.

The suspense was getting to you. Would you be in trouble? Would he let it slide? Would he forbid you to fly (D/N) again? Would he let you fly her in the daytime? Only with him or Astrid being there or by yourself as well? What would he do? What was he thinking?

"(Y/ N)," he said, slowly. Cautiously.

"Yes?"

"Did- did you enjoy flying (D/N) again?" he asked, slowly. He didn't seem mad. He didn't seem happy either.

"Yes."

He nodded once. "This wasn't your first night sneaking out, was it?"

"No."

"How long have you been sneaking out?"

"Almost three weeks."

He nodded. "Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you sneak out? Why did you ride (D/N)? Why only at night?"

"To fly on (D/N). I wanted to. And so no one would stop me."

He shook his head, eyes closed again. "No. I want the real answers, (Y/ N). I want the whole truth."

You sighed, your turn to close your eyes. You opened them before speaking. "I wanted to do stuff like everyone else. Be in danger and have fun. Y'all always have so much fun flying on your dragons but whenever I was with you, it's always calm, slow, peaceful. And while it was fun and I had a great times- I wanted to be daring and fierce like you. And I did it at night because I didn't want you to worry or stop me." The entire time you spoke you avoided his gaze, staring at the floor with your knees to your chest.

He knelt down so you could see most of him. Then he placed a finger under your chin and tilted you head up slightly, waiting for you to look at him. "(Y/ N)," he said, smiling softly. "Thank you."

"What? How? Why?"

"For telling me the truth. For being yourself. And for not leaving me." He paused. "I know you may not remember me," he continued, "but I have always- will always- love you." He kissed your forehead once again. He did it often.

"Just please," he begged, placing his forehead against yours. "Don't go flying without me."

"I won't."

He smiled, "Thank you."

"As long as I get to do whatever I want while we're flying."

He frowned, "At least a few limitations. Please? Something so I know you'll be safe."

"Fine. You will always be there. There, happy?"

He frowned but agreed. "Me or Astrid."

"Now," you dragged out, stepping out of his arms. "Let's go flying!"

He smiled and raced you to the skies.

 *********** A month later ************

You sat on a sea stack with the others, watching Snotlout and the twins fight over who was going to show off their tricks first.

"Guys," Hiccup tried. "Uh, guys? Hello?"

"SHUT UP!" Astrid yelled, punching Snotlout off Hookfang.

It got silent real quick.

"Thank you, uh, Astrid. You okay, Snotlout?" He grumbled a yes as he climbed back on Hookfang. "Great. So, um, (Y/ N), do you want to go first?"

You shook your head no. "Nope. I'm good. Why not have Fishlegs go first?"

"Fishlegs?"

"Sure! Let's go, girl!" He had Meatlug, his dragon, circle around the sea stack and land right in the same spot they had been in moments before. "Yeah! Good job, girl!" Everyone stared at him like he was an idiot. "What? It's our best time!"

You sighed and shook your head. "Tuff? Ruff? You wanna go?"

They started fighting over who was going first.

"You have the same dragon, you idiots!" Snotlout yelled at them.

"Oh, right," Tuff said. They took off.

At first, they were doing well, surprisingly, but then they went two different directions to dodge a sea stack and they barely missed the ocean before flying back to their spot, fighting over who's fault it was.

"My turn," you grinned, kicking your legs in excitement.

"Nope! My turn! Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! AHHH!" he screamed, having a death grip on Hookfang, for his dragon took off in the air faster than a comet.

You couldn't help but quietly snicker to yourself. The twins did so too, just less subtle.

Hookfang zoomed this and that, jerking Snotlout around. You all busted out laughing when he landed and said, "I'm alive? I'm alive!" He saw Astrid's reaction- a smirk aimed at him like he was stupid, which he is. "I mean, of course I am. I'm Snotlout."

Astrid went next, doing a few cool stunts before landing back down.

"Okay. Okay. It's your turn, mi'lady," Hiccup said, gesturing for you to go.

"Fine. Whatever you say."

(D/N) took off to the skies, spinning as she/ he fell down. You smiled as you neared the ocean.

"(Y/ N)!" Hiccup yelled, telling you he wanted for you to stop spinning and start flying. You didn't listen. "(Y/ N)!" he tried again. Still kept spinning closer and closer. "(Y/ N)!" You were near the water.

"Hiccup, NO!" someone shouted.

(D/N) opened her/ his wings and you were jerked up, but held on to him/ her tight.

You saw Toothless and Hiccup hovering near the sea stack. He was going to come after you. The worry disappeared from his eyes as he saw you stop. Then he proceeded to turned back and watch you perform. You giggled.

(D/N) flew straight up until you were the same level as the others. You then jumped straight off him/ her and he/she flew past you upside down. You gripped onto the saddle and he/ she did a loop in the air. Fighting gravity to keep yourself in a straight line, you finally sighed and sat back in the saddle once the trick was over. It was a really cool but really hard trick to do.

You landed next to Hiccup. He kissed your forehead before flying off on Toothless. He did many minor tricks and flips before flying toward two connected sea stacks.

He closed Toothless' tail and stood on his back, knees bent as he prepared to jump. Toothless wobbled a bit as he had less control since his tail was shut. Seconds later, Hiccup jumped! He landed on the sea stack but used the energy to run across it. He ran right off the edge and landed perfectly on Toothless. They flew past y'all, shooting plasma blast in the air.

"They win," Astrid said as you all clapped and cheered.

You smiled and added, "Again."

Hiccup landed next to you and walked to you. "Enjoy the show, mi'lady?" You giggled while nodded, giving him a closed eyed smile.

You all dispersed after that and you and Hiccup went home.

"Hiccup?" you asked, hours later, as you laid halfway off the bed, legs kicking back and forth as Hiccup sat at his desk.

"Yes, love?" He grabbed your hand and made you stand up. He looked into your (E/C) eyes and smiled.

"Um, I, uh, I w- want t- to, uh, say something," you stuttered, switching from looking into his eyes to avoiding his gaze.

He used his finger to make you face him. "You can tell me anything, (Y/ N). Remember that." He kissed your forehead lightly. "Now, what do you have to tell me?"

You avoided his gaze again. "I, uh-" He gently placed his finger under your chin and made you face him again. "Even though I still don't have my memories, I love you."

His eyes widened and his smile grew. He wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed you full blown on the lips. You were both breathing heavily when he pulled back.

"I love you so much," he breathed, placing his forehead to yours. "More than anything."

"I know."

He placed a gentle kiss upon your lips.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that."

He kissed you again, this time more passionately. You gasped as your back hit a wall.

Everything hit you at once.

"(Y/N), are you alright? Did I hurt you?" he asked, worried.

You smiled at him and shook your head. "No, I'm fine. But I remember now. My memories, they are back."

He brightened up and kissed you again.

Soon, he had his lips against your neck. "I'm sorry for forgetting everything. I'm s- sorry for putting you through all that. I- I'm s- sorry," you gasped, trying to think as he sucked the soft flesh on your neck.

"Don't be," he murmured against your skin. "Its not your fault."

You chuckled once, humorless. "You say that a lot."

He pulled back and lifted his head so he was looking at you. You had to tilt your head up slightly.

"Only because it's true, my love."

"I love you, Hiccup."

"I love you, too, (Y/ N)."

He leaned down and kissed you again.


	14. I'll Protect Her Always Part 1

**I'll Protect Her. Always.**

 **Part 1**

 **For clarinetgirl301**

 **You are both about 21 years old.**

 **How To Train Your Dragon 2 spoilers!**

 **Hiccup's P.O.V.**

"Hiccup! Chief!" Fishlegs cried, panting as he ran over to (Y/ N) and I. We were next to my house, about to go inside, when he stopped us.

"Whoa there, Fishlegs. Calm down." I waited a minute for his breathing to slow down and he could speak. "What were you in such a hurry for?" I asked, putting my arm around (Y/ N)'s waist. She rested her head against my shoulder.

"Letter. Here. For you," he panted, handing me a rolled up letter. I realised (Y/ N) and opened the letter.

 _Dear, Hiccup,_

 _I heard you became chief. Congrats. Sorry about your father though, such a shame._

 _Anyways this is Dagur the deranged. And I am on my way with my armada to take over Berk. You can either hand your night fury over to me or your village can burn to the ground._

 _Or you can give me little (Y/ N)._

 _It took everything in me not to gasp out loud. I glanced over at (Y/N), who was laughing at something in the conversation her and Fishlegs were having. I continued reading._

 _Either hand over your night fury or you girlfriend or your village gets burned to the ground. Your choice. Haha!_

 _You have two weeks to give me your decision. Good Luck Brother._

 _Until then,_

 _Your brother,_

 _Dagur the deranged._

"Oh my Gods," I muttered, eyes widening.

"What is it, Hiccup?" (Y/ N) asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. I found it adorable, how she always does that when she's curious or happy. Lucky for me, it happens quite often. She's always happy and/ or curious about something.

"Nothing, love," I lied, smiling like it was nothing. "Just another island congratulating me on becoming chief." I looked at the letter again. "And saying sorry about my... loss."

"Oh, sorry I asked," she apologized, wiping a tear away as it fell down my cheek.

"Don't be. You have every right to know," I smiled, grabbing her hand and keeping her palm against my cheek. She does have every right to know, a little voice in the back of my head said. I sighed, closing my eyes and leaning into her touch. I hate lying to her, but this is necessary.

While (Y/ N)'s big heart makes her the kindest person in the village, it also means she will do anything to protect those she loves. If I tell her, she'll risk her life for Toothless and the village. And I can't loose her.

I looked around to thank Fishlegs for delivering the letter, but he wasn't there. "Fishlegs left while you were reading the letter. Said he had things to take care of," (Y/ N) explained.

"Oh, I'll have to thank him sometime. Until then," I smirked, pulling her close and walked forward, making her walk backwards, "where were we?" I asked, my lips a centimeter away from hers.

She giggled as I opened the door behind her, shut it behind me, and closed the gap.

"I love you," I panted, moving my lips to her neck, backing her up to a wall.

She gasped, "I love you, too." I moved back to her lips.

"Hiccup, I-" my mom stopped mid sentence, catching (Y/N) and me in our little make out session.

I broke our kiss with a small sigh and turned to face her, keeping one arm around my love's waist. "Yes, mom?"

"Sorry," she apologized, smirking at us. "But someone, who is waiting outside, needs the chief."

I sighed and gave (Y/ N) a peck on the cheek. "Okay. Thanks, mom. I'll be back, love," I promised, running out the door.

 **Your P.O.V**

"(Y/ N)," Valka said. "How have you been, dear?"

"Very well, thank you," you replied, giving her a closed eyed smile while tilting your head slightly to the right. "How about you?" Valka was like a second mom to you. She knew tons about dragons, living with them for twenty years and all, and was a lot like Hiccup, so you two got along well.

"Ah, I've been well."

"I have a question: Is it just me or has Hiccup been acting a bit strange these past few days?"

Valka gave you a knowing smile, "Hmm, possibly. Let me look into it. I'll ask him about it tonight."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear. Can you help me feed Cloudjumper?"

"Of course," you smiled, following her outside. You loved dragons.

 ******** Next day********

"(Y/N)," Hiccup started. "You know I love you, right? With all my heart?"

You narrowed your eyes but nodded, "Yes. Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders and faced the sunset again, swinging his legs off the edge of the cliff like you. "Just wanted to make sure."

"We need to talk," you sighed, looking at the engagement ring on your finger. "When are we going to be wed?" You leaned your head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer.

"Soon, mi'lady. Soon," he assured, kissing the top of your head.

 ******** One Week And Six Days Later *********

"Hiccup, come on. Out with it. You've been hiding something from me," you demanded, tapping your foot against the ground, arms folded across your chest. He was laying in his bed, arms behind his head.

"Please, (Y/N)," he begged, looking at you with pleading emerald green eyes. "Please, not today. You'll find out soon, love. I promise. But, please not today."

"Hiccup, is it about that letter?" you asked.

He nodded silently. "I'm sorry I'm keeping such a big thing from you, but trust me, it's for your own good."

You nodded, trusting him, and laid down beside him, using his arm for a pillow. He started humming a calming tune and you quickly fell asleep.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V again**

I hummed a song until someone knocked on the door.

"Hiccup?" mom asked, opening the door slightly.

"Yes, mom?" I asked, lifting my head to see her.

"Dagur the deranged and his armada is nearing the docks."

"Shoot!" I said, a little loud. (Y/N) stirred in her sleep a little, rolling onto her other side. Since she was using me as a pillow, she rolled off my arm and on another pillow and thankfully, didn't wake up. I jumped up and quickly slipped my leather armor over my clothes and grabbed my inferno (fire sword).

A small crowd of villagers was standing outside my house, waiting for orders.

"Toothless, go upstairs and protect (Y/ N). Don't wake her, okay, bud?" He nodded and ran upstairs. "Have six people at every door and window of my house. No one gets in or out until I give the word, understood?" They nodded and started splitting into groups. "Gobber and the rest of you, come with me to the docks. If this fails I will send Astrid to take Toothless and (Y/N) to another island."

Secretly, I prepared the village for this day without- by some miracle- (Y/N) finding out. Astrid would meet me at the docks, waiting for my signal before taking my best friend and my fiance to a safe island that only the two of us know. The less people who knew the better.

I waited nervously as the ship with Dagur standing on slowly came closer and closer to (Y/N).

"Hiccup, my brother," he greeted, walking up to me, thankfully staying a couple feet back. "Did my letter greet you well?"

I frowned, "I received your letter, Dagur. I am not sorry to say this but you are not getting Toothless or (Y/N). And for the last time, stop calling me your brother."

"Oh, Hiccup, first of all, if you do not give me one of them, I will take both of them and burn Berk to the ground. I will make (Y/N) my slave. And," he chuckled, "make her have my children."

My hands went into fists as went in farther detail of how he would hurt my precious (Y/ N), then Toothless.

"ENOUGH, DAGUR!" I shouted. "Leave Berk immediately or you shall perish!"

Instead of taking my threat seriously, he busted out laughing. "Fine then. I'll given you until tomorrow at noon to change your mind. If you don't give me Toothless, (Y/N), or both of them, I will declare war and take them both forcefully." He got back on his ship and left.

I turned around and started telling people to set up catapults, gather weapons, and prepare for war. "Astrid," I stopped her, "I know you want to fight but I trust you, and only you, to protect (Y/ N). Please, do this for me."

"I will, Hiccup."

"Thank you so much, Astrid," I gave her a short hug before telling her to pack a week worth of food and clothes, just in case. She nodded before running to get ready.

I ran back to my house, seeing (Y/ N) awake, talking to one of the guards. She looked mad.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third!" she shouted when she saw me. She went to take a step forward but was stopped from leaving the house.

"You can all leave now. She can come out now," I told them. They nodded and left.

"Why didn't you tell me about the letter? Why did you lie to me?" she asked, tears rolling down her face.

"Look, (Y/N), I didn't mean to hurt you. And I hate the fact that I had to lie to you."

"You didn't have to lie to me! You could have told me the truth!" she shouted, pulling away from me when I tried to pull her close.

"(Y/ N), what would you have done if I told you? The truth please."

"Oh, like you told me the truth?" She sighed and gave her answer, avoiding my gaze. "I would've started making plans to turn myself in and have Dagur leave without you knowing so. To protect you, Toothless, and the village."

"Exactly. That's why I couldn't tell you. Now, I need you to come upstairs with me."

"Is he still here?" she asked, feebly, sitting on my bed. I knew who she meant.

"No. But he'll be back tomorrow around noon. But, you won't be here," I grunted, pulling down a bag.

"Why not?"

"Because you will be with Astrid in the old dragon sanctuary that my mom used to live in."

"But, Hiccup-" she started to argue.

"No, (Y/ N). You will go. I'll come get you once it's safe."

"No, I won't, Hiccup! I'm not leaving you! You can't make me!" she shouted, stomping her foot once like a child. It was adorable, now if only she wasn't upset with me.

"(Y/N)," I whispered, eyes closed. I didn't want to see her face when I said the following words. "As acting chief, I order you to leave with Astrid in one hour and stay with Astrid until I come get you."

"H- Hiccup," she said, her voice full of shock and something else I've never heard from her before.

I opened my eyes to see her crying. Sadness. Betrayal. Sorrow. Hurt. That's what I did recognize. "(Y/N)," I said, my voice low. "I'm sorry, but I can't let anything hurt you. I love you. Please remember that."

It was silent as she looked down, hiding her face with her hair.

"I hate you."

I froze, unable to do anything. My eyes wide, wondering if I heard her correctly.

She quickly ran to her dresser and shoved clothes in the bag I had given her. Right as she finished, Astrid came to pick her up, taking her away from me.

But I couldn't forget those three words.

 _I hate you._

Still in the same spot I was in when she said those words, I fell to my knees and started to cry.

My mom came in, finding me heartbroken on the floor. I was barely able to tell her why I was crying. "S- s- she hates m- me! I m- made h- her hate m- me!" I sobbed into her shoulder.

"She doesn't hate you, son. She's just upset and confused by everything that is suddenly happening to her. She doesn't hate you. She loves you."

 _I hate you._

 _I hate you._

 _I hate you._

Her words kept echoing in my brain as I cried myself to sleep for the first time in years.


	15. I'll Protect Her Always Part 2

**I'll Protect Her. Always.**

 **(Part 2)**

 **For clarinetgirl301**

You sat with your back to Astrid's, the words you said to Hiccup echoing in your mind.

 _I hate you,_ you had told him.

 _I hate you._

 _I hate you._

"I- I told him- I told him I hate him. Why did I do that, Astrid? We have to go back! I have to tell him that I love him!" you cried turning around and shaking her shoulders.

She turned her torso so she faced you. "I can't, (Y/ N). You know that. I'm sorry but I can't." She faced forward again and landed in the old dragon sanctuary. "Stormfly, don't fly, girl," she patted her dragon after she hopped down and as you were getting down.

"But- but, Astrid. If I don't set things right then he could be injured in battle! He could die if my words distract him!" you desperately tried.

"(Y/ N), you know Hiccup won't get distracted on the battlefield. And besides, he will be to determined in protecting you. I bet he knows it's those words you said were a lie. You were just upset. Now come on, let's go explore this place."

You looked stared at the engagement ring on your finger and smiled before following Astrid, forming a silent plan.

 **Meanwhile On Berk**

 **Hiccup's P.O.V.**

I was at the front of the army, waiting as many ships came in view on the horizon.

"Group one- Go!" I shouted, throwing my left arm forward. Toothless jolted me a bit as he zoomed towards the enemy ships. "Fire!" I ordered, once we got them. Toothless roared at the other dragons and they began dodging nets and arrows while firing. A small group landed on a few ships, taking them over and sinking them so the enemy could no longer use them.

"Hiccup!" Snotlout called, on a ship.

I landed Toothless on the ship but didn't get off of him. "What is it, Snotlout?"

"Its about the people on this ship."

"I said they can be prisoners if they surrender."

"I know but..." he trailed, looking to the open doorway as a young girl peaked her head out. "There are many children on this ship."

Children? On a battlefield? I sighed and shook my head, getting off Toothless and walking up to him. "Have Fishlegs and Meatlug pull the ship away from the battle. Make sure no one else but the children are on board."

"What if it's a woman who's pregnant?" another person asked, walking past the young girl and up to me.

I sighed again, "Let them stay but make sure they won't cause trouble for Fishlegs."

I turned around to find the little girl laughing as Toothless nudged her. She was covered in filth and had blond hair covered with mud and dirt but cheerful bright (E/C) eyes like (Y/ N). The little girl had walked right up to Toothless, not frightened by him like so many others.

I smiled softly. (Y/ N) loves children [if you don't I'm sorry but please go with it].

"Hey, little girl," I said, softly, slowing walking up to her.

Fear suddenly filled her eyes as she noticed me and she ran behind a barrel.

"Hey hey hey, I won't hurt you," I said, still keeping my voice soft as I walked towards her.

She cowered against the crate behind her, bringing her knees do her chest and hiding her face in it. She had a dirty ragged dress on and no shoes or even socks. The dress didn't even have sleeves, just a few centimeters wide straps. The dress was baggy on the thin girl. She looked like she haven't eaten in days. Poor girl.

"I won't hurt you," I repeated, kneeling down. "You like my dragon?" She lifted her head a bit so I could see her eyes. She nodded. "Yeah. My dragon, Toothless, he's very friendly. Here, Toothless," I said, turning to face him.

He slowly walked over to us and nudged the girl again. Her giggle filled the air, making me smile. It sounded like (Y/ N)'s did when we were children.

"You have a really pretty laugh," I told her.

"T- thank you," she whispered.

"Your welcome," I said, sincerely, reaching out to touch her head. She flinched, but other than that didn't move as I moved my hand down her hair and to her shoulders. "What's your name?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Worthless. Brat. Useless. That's what they call me."

I frowned, "Those aren't real names, dear."

"My- my mom. I remember- I remember she called me- called me M- Maria, I think. It was a long time ago. I was very little," she said, getting quieter and quieter. "But I believe she called be that."

"Well, Maria, you have a very lovely name."

"Thanks."

"Do you know why does Dagur have you here?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders again. "Wanted to be rid of us maybe? I don't know. None of us do."

"Why would he want to get rid of you?"

"We're orphans. Our parents either disowned us or died. No one wants us. We're the little hiccups of the Beserkers."

I laughed once, humorless. "My name is Hiccup."

"Oh! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" she begged frantically, covering her head with her arms, hiding her face in her knees again.

"Shh, shh, I won't hurt you," I reassured, putting my hand softly on her knee. She stiffened for a moment before looking up at me fearfully, fresh tears in her eyes. I caused this, I thought, sadly, looking at her tears and frightened face. "Shh, come with me. I'll take you to safety," I coaxed. I was about to pick her up but decided it would be better if I just took her hand.

I found Fishlegs and Snotlout talking, Snotlout about to leave on Hookfang, his dragon.

"You know what to do, Fishlegs?" I asked.

"Yes, Hiccup. Awe, who's this?" he asked. Maria hid behind my legs.

"This little one is Maria."

"Her eyes. They're just like-"

"I know," I snapped.

"How are you doing?" he asked, concerned. It was no secret in the gang of what happened between (Y/ N) and I.

"Fine. She was probably just mad as me. I deserve it though. I was pretty hard on her."

"I don't blame you. You were just trying to protect her."

"Yeah, but still- I hurt her. I made her upset with me. I just hope she forgives me," I said, covering my face with my hands.

"Don't cry, dad- uh, Hiccup," Maria begged, moving so she was in front of me and grabbed the hem of my leather armor top.

"W- Maria, d- did you just call m- me dad?" I asked, bending my knees until I was at her level.

"Yes. Sorry," she apologized, looking at the ground. She was trying to hide her face with her hair but since it was dirty and clamped together it didn't work so well.

"No. It's fine, Maria," I smiled softly, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Now, I have to go, but I'll be back. Okay?"

Her face brightened up and she closed her eyes and nodded her head yes before running back inside.

"I'll take care of them, chief," Fishlegs said.

"Thanks, Fishlegs." I flew back to the battle as Fishlegs took the children away from it.

Toothless and I destroyed more ships than I bothered to count. And all to soon, it was nearly sundown.

"Hiccup!" Tuff shouted.

"What is it now?"

"Dagur wants to speak with you," Ruff said.

"Oh, okay. Tell the others to fall back. Have a lookout at all times and tell the others to get some rest. The battle will continue at dawn unless they attack us during the night."

"Alright. Good luck with Dagur," Tuff said, before flying off.

I had Toothless land on the front ship, which had Dagur and about thirty men on deck. I stayed Toothless, ready to attack at a moments notice.

"Dagur, let's pause the battle until dawn. Our warriors need rest," I demanded.

"On one condition."

"And what is that?" He just chuckled and gestured to Toothless, who growled in response. "Never."

"Oh, Hiccup," he chuckled. "NOW!"

Suddenly all the people on the boat attacked us. We managed to take most of them down, but they just kept getting replaced with more men.

"Toothless, let's go, bud." We flew off the boat, but was quickly shot with a net and fell in the ocean.

I heard muffled shouts and then being pulled onto a boat. I coughed a lot of water out of my lungs.

"I got you now, night fury."

"Toothless," I mumbled, watching him get tied up as darkness took over me.

 **Your P.O.V.**

You waited until Astrid fell asleep before feeding Stormfly and finally, after nearly an hour, getting her to fly back to Berk. You both had an adventurous day, so you two went to bed before dusk. Luckily, it didn't take Astrid long to fall asleep and you could quickly go on with your plan.

After a while of flying, as fast as Stormfly could, you made it in time to see Hiccup and Toothless being shot down and fished out of the water by Dagur and his men.

"I got you now, night fury," Dagur grinned, laughing like the deranged person he was.

"Wait!" you cried, hopping off Stormfly. "Go back to Astrid," you told her. She let out a squawk and flew off in the direction of the Astrid.

"Well, if it isn't little (Y/N). What a beauty?" Dagur smirked, circling you.

"(Y/ N)," Hiccup groaned, surprised. He woke up. You smiled sadly at him. Fear filled his eyes, already predicting your next move.

"Let them go, Dagur. T- take me instead."

"(Y/N), no!" Hiccup pleaded. A guard stopped him from running up to you so he just reached out for you, trying to pull away from the buff guard. "Please, Dagur, don't do it!"

He smiled at Hiccup, then you. "She might be useful. Take her. Lock her up and let Hiccup and the night fury go."

"I love you, Hiccup," you smiled, sadly, before someone pushed you away from him.

"(Y/ N)! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! (Y/ N)!" Hiccup yelled, sobbing. You closed your eyes and cried silent tears as you were taken below deck and locked up in a prison. "(Y/ N)!" you heard a faint cry. Hiccup was so desperate to get you.

You silently cried until Dagur and two of his men came in.

"Seeing Hiccup brake down like that was more satisfying than taking his little night fury. He really loves you, girl," he said, lifting you chin up so he saw your tear stained face. "What a prize. And your all mine! Hahaha," he laughed like a deranged person again- which he was.

"Please, leave Berk alone. I'll do whatever you want, just please leave Berk in peace," you begged.

"Tie her to the wall. I want her back facing me," Dagur commanded, a whip in his hand.

You fought feebly against his men as they forced you to the wall. You heard the clicks as they locked your hands in metal cuffs.

"This will hurt. A lot. The less you cry, the sooner I'll stop," Dagur chuckled, adjusting his grip on the whip.

Let's just say you had a very long, painful night.

 **Next Day**

You woke up in a torn shirt and found a clean, nicely folded shirt just outside your cell. You reached through the bars and put it on.

"Please save me soon, Hiccup," you whispered. You leaned against the wall but the marks on your back from the whip shot a huge wave of pain all over your body. You silently cried yourself back to sleep on the ground in a pool of your own blood.

 **Hiccup P.O.V.**

I waited all night, barely getting any sleep, for the battle to start again. I stopped trying to sleep around four in the morning and quickly prepared for the battle. I impatiently waited for dawn, and by then Astrid flew in on Stormfly apologizing for letting (Y/ N). I don't blame Astrid, (Y/ N) escaped when she was sleeping so it wasn't her fault. I constantly told her that but she still kept apologizing.

"Astrid," I finally said. "Please stop apologizing. It's not your fault. If you want, you can help me get her back."

She nodded and we flew off, the rest of the army behind us. It was finally dawn.

Time for the battle to start again.

I went straight for the ship in the back.

The ship that had (Y/ N).

I have to save her.


	16. I'll Protect Her Always Part 3

**I'll Protect Her. Always.**

 **(Part 3)**

 **For clarinetgirl301**

 _Recap:_

 _Time for the battle to start again._

 _I went straight for the ship in the back._

 _The ship that had (Y/ N)._

 _I have to save her._

 **Hiccup P.O.V.**

Astrid and I fought through guard after guard until we reached (Y/N).

They was dried blood on the floor, seeping through the door. My gaze went to Astrid. Her was like mine- full of fear.

I took a quick breath before opening the door, seeing (Y/ N) in a cell, blood on floor, and a torn shirt next to her. Her chest rose then fell a few times until I realized why she hadn't looked up. She was fast asleep in a pool of blood. A pool of her own blood

"(Y/N)," Astrid gasped, eyes wide. I couldn't speak.

I opened her cell using the key on the wall and looked at the dried tears that stained her previous cheeks.

(Y/N) began to stir when I gently stroked her cheek.

"H- Hiccup?" she called out, not quite opening her eyes.

"Yes, love, it's me. I'm right here," I said, crying, pulling her into my arms, pulling her head into my chest . Not knowing any better, I placed my hand on her back. "Oh, (Y/N)! My poor (Y/N)! I'm so sorry!" I cried, holding her close. The blood that was on her now dripped down my arms.

"H- Hiccup?"

"Yes, love?"

"My back. Your hurting my back. It hurts!"

I gently rolled her onto her stomach and saw her blood stained shirt. I turned back to Astrid. She just stood there, eyes wide, hands over her mouth. Without turning back, I lifted her shirt up, waiting for a Astrid's reaction. Astrid's eyes widened even more and tears sprang to her eyes as she fell to her knees, red blood splashing around as she did so. "(Y/ N)!" she said. It was muffled by her hand.

I turned so I could examine her back. I gasped at the sight. Her back was covered in blood, both wet and dry. She had some long, deep gashes in her back that would need stitches.

"Oh my Gods," I cried. I did as much as I could as the moment to stop the bleeding but I didn't have all the materials I needed.

"Hiccup, we have to go," Astrid said, the echoes of more men coming frightened both her and me as they ran through the stone halls.

I nodded and gently picked (Y/N) up, being careful of her severely injured back, and we quickly got off the ship.

In a panic, I took (Y/N) to the boat with the orphaned children, which was also being used for a medical station since it was closer than Berk was at the moment.

"Help! Somebody help!" I yelled, even before landing.

The children that were laughing and playing on the deck moved out of the way as I roughly landed Toothless on the deck and ran to the medical room.

"This is an emergency!" I cried, setting (Y/N) on her stomach on an empty cot. Almost immediately, I was pushed out of the room. "NO! I CAN'T LEAVE HER!" I shouted, fighting blindly against my own people to get to my beloved, but they were bigger and stronger than me, pushing me out of the room with some difficulty, but not enough for it to take to long. They locked the door and I began pounding on it. "(Y/N)! (Y/N)! LOVE! NO! No," I whispered the last no, giving up on distracting the healers from saving (Y/N).

"Daddy!" Maria yelled, running up to me. Her smile disappeared when she saw me up close. Wet tears fell down my cheeks. "Daddy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"If I'm your Daddy then the girl in this room is your Mommy. She's severely injured. And it's all my fault," I cried, sitting against the wall opposite of the door, letting my head lay in my hands as I wept.

"M- Mommy?" Maria asked, tears springing to her eyes. "Can you tell me about her? Please?"

I sat her in my lap and began telling Maria about (Y/N). "She's the kindest person I know. The kindest in the whole village. She risked her life for the entire village- that's why she's injured. She has beautiful (E/C) eyes that sparkle when she's happy, just like you. She has (H/L) (H/ C) hair that blows behind her when we're flying. She has the most beautiful smile in the whole world..." I explained all that I could to little Maria. "I love her," I finished.

"Hiccup!" someone called, panting. "Your needed in the battle."

"Alright. Stay here and wait for Mommy, Maria. Have someone come get me if she awakens."

"Okay, Daddy," she said, as I ran off to join the battle again.

 **Time Skip**

 **Your P.O.V.**

You woke up with a slight headache. You held your head with one hand.

"Mommy!" a child's voice gasped. You blinked. Huh? Without opening your eyes, you began to sit up.

"(Y/N)!" A familiar voice said, holding you down. You opened your (E/C) orbs and saw Hiccup's slightly blurry figure leaning over you. "Stay down! You need your rest, love."

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" A young girl smiled, jumping in a stool beside the bed.

"M- mommy?" You asked, looking at the young girl, who appeared to be six or seven years old. She was very thin and had blond hair and (E/C) eyes, like yours. Unknowingly to you, she looked much healthier than she did three weeks before. "How long have I been asleep? Is this a dream?"

Tears sprang to Hiccup's eyes. "This isn't a dream, love."

"You've been sleeping for three whole weeks, Mommy."

"Only three weeks? But your... How?" You asked, slowly sitting up. Hiccup helped by moving you so you were leaning against the headboard.

"Let me explain, love. This is Maria, she use to be an orphan. Dagur brought a whole ship of orphaned children and a few pregnant women to the battle for some reason. We captured it and took the kids in, so there's a like 20- 30 new kid's in the village. Many have already found homes but many still need homes. Maria took a liking to me and started calling me 'Daddy' and you 'Mommy'. Can we adopt her, (Y/N)? Please?" he begged, holding your hands in his. His emerald green eyes begging you to say yes.

"Please, Mommy?" Maria asked, fearful that you would say no.

You smiled warmly towards the girl. "Welcome to the family, my dear Maria."

"Yay!" she cried, joyful tears spilling out of her eyes. "Thank you, Mommy! Daddy has told me so much about you! I can't wait to spend more time with you!"

"So," you smirked, looking at Hiccup as Maria hugged you. "You've been telling her about me? Ouch! Maria! Mommy's back still hurts, dear."

She quickly pulled away, "Sorry, Mommy! I didn't mean to!"

"Its alright, dear," you smiled, running your fingers threw her soft blond hair. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you! You look more beautiful though. Will the new baby be a girl? Will she be pretty too?"

"New baby? Hiccup?"

He turned a bright red and scratched the back of his neck, nervously. He calmed down suddenly and asked Maria to go get you a drink if water. She nodded and ran out of the room. He took your hands in his again and smiled. "(Y/N), love, your pregnant! The healers found out when caring to your wounds."

He waited to see your reaction. A bright smile plastered your face and after a few moments of silence, you pulled him into a kiss.

"Hiccup!" you said, after pulling away. "This is fantastic! I can't wait! Maria will make a fantastic big sister!"

He chuckled and pulled you into another kiss.

"Mommy? Daddy? What are you doing?" Maria asked, standing at the door with a smirking Astrid.

"Nothing, Mari. Did you bring Mommy her water?" Hiccup asked, pulling away.

"Oh yes, here you go, Mommy. Will the new baby be a pretty girl? Will I have a little sister?" she asked, excitedly.

"Maybe, dear. We don't know yet," you smiled, happy that she was happy about the baby.

"Mari, you might get a baby brother. Will you love the baby then?" Astrid asked, walking up behind her.

"Yes! I will love my baby brother or sister no matter what. I'm just happy to be part of a family. I thought I would grow up without a mommy or a daddy."

Hiccup picked her up and sat down next to me, setting her in his lap. "Well, you never have to worry about that again."

"Nope," you agreed. "Cause you have your family right here, dear."

 **Three Years later**

You walked hand in hand with Hiccup as Maria and Will walked ahead with Stoick the second, who had both of his hands in each of his siblings hands.

Will was a caring young lad who you adopted soon before Stoick was born. At seven years of age, he was only two years younger than nine year old Maria. And while two and a half year old Stoick was the only child you have birth to, you loved each of your children dearly.

"Mari, Will, wait up, please," Hiccup called. He kissed your cheek before running ahead, lifting both Stoick and Will on either of his shoulders and ran off, Maria following. Their cheerful laughs echoed off the trees as you got on Toothless and had him run so you wouldn't fall to far behind. Being nine months pregnant, you couldn't run very fast.

You met up with them at the cove and enjoyed lunch together, then you watch your family run around- including Toothless- and laugh, you laughing with them. At times one of them would rest for a few minutes next to you before joining the others again.

Hiccup panted as he laid down beside you. "Wow! Those kids are energetic!"

"We're kids, Daddy," Will laughed, running past y'all as Toothless chased him.

Hiccup laughed sat up, pulling you into a loving kiss. The kids didn't seem to notice for a while so you didn't have to pull away.

That night, you all ended up falling asleep on the picnic blanket at the cove.

A few days later, little Sapphire joined the family, surprising you and Hiccup with her sapphire eyes.

"How unique," Maria observed. "She doesn't cry like Stoick did."

Sapphire stared at her older sister with wide eyes and smiled.

"Hiccup!" you gasped. "She's smiling! Her first smile!"

"And it's just for you, Maria!" Hiccup smiled, putting his hand on his eldest daughter's shoulder.

"She likes me?" Maria asked.

"No, she loves you, Mari," you corrected. The nickname Mari stayed with her, but she only allowed her family to call her that.

"I love you, too, Sapphire," Maria smiled, letting Sapphire wrap her tiny hand around two of her fingers. "Look, Mommy, Daddy!"

"Awe, how adorable! Would you like to share a room with her, Mari?" You asked.

"Yes, please! Will and Stoick share a room. Can Sapphire and I share one as well?" For someone so young, she spoke correctly, with intelligence, like you and Hiccup did. It only made you even more proud to have such a splendid daughter such as Maria.

"Of course, love! Once Sapphire is old enough we can move her out of our room and let you two share a room," Hiccup smiled, kissing Maria's forehead. "Now come on, baby Sapphire needs her sleep." He picked her up and you followed him out of the room.

Will and Stoick were already asleep, so y'all tucked Maria in her bed and blew the candle out. "Goodnight, love," Hiccup said.

"Goodnight, Mari."

"Goodnight, Mommy, Daddy. I love you."

"We love you too, baby. See you in the morning," you said, closing her bedroom door.

Hiccup let you lean against him as he helped you to bed.

"Are you tired, love?"

"I gave birth to a child today, I'm more than tired! Now, sleep." You pulled him into the bed and used him for a pillow.

"Whatever you want, mi'lady," he chuckled. He kissed your forehead. "Sleep well, my love."

You fell asleep happy and content. In the same house as your perfect family.


	17. My Baby Sister

**My Baby Sister**

 **For clarinetgirl301**

 **You are 14, Hiccup is 16. Has both parents.**

 **You and Hiccup are siblings in this one- shot.**

"You'll never be as good as Hiccup."

"You pig!"

"Get outta here, pig!"

Their chants echoed in your head. You covered your head as they kicked your sides.

"Storm, the chief is coming!"

"Hurry! Get out of here! Run!"

You sat up as Stoick, your father, and Hiccup, your older brother, walked by.

"(Y/ N), what are you doing on the ground?" Hiccup asked, sticking out his hand.

"I tripped," you lied, taking his hand and stood up.

He smiled. "My clumsy baby sister," he teased.

You gave a closed eyed smile, rubbing your hand on the back of your head. "Hehe, that's me alright."

"You alright?" Stoick asked.

"Huh?"

"You said you trip. Are you alright?"

"Oh! Yeah. Well, uh, yeah. Um, I- I'm alright, dad." Storm, the boy who bullied you, stood hiding behind a barrel, running his finger across his throat. Daring you to tell the truth.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes slightly and looked behind him. Storm ducked. He turned back to face you. "Are you alright, (N/ N)?"

"Uh, yeah. Perfectly fine! Hehe. Fine. Just fine. Perfectly fine. Nothing wrong. Everything is fine," you rambled. "Well... gotta go. Bye!" You ran off at your top speed towards home.

"Hey, sweetie," Valka greeted.

"Hey, mom," you panted, closing the door behind you.

"Did you have fun with your friends?"

What friends? you thought to yourself. "Yes," you answered.

"That's good, sweetheart. Can you help me with dinner?"

"Of course, mom."

*Time Skip*

"That was great, Val!" Stoick bellowed, finishing his dinner.

"Thanks, Stoick. (N/N) help me though."

"Well, thank you, too, (N/N)," he thanked, kissing the top of your head as he walked by you.

"Thanks, sister."

"You're welcome, brother, dad." You quickly put your plate away and said, "Goodnight!" as you rushed to your room.

"(Y/ N), wait!" Hiccup called, but you slammed your door shut.

*Time Skip*

"Brat!" A punch to your stomach.

"Worthless!" A kick to your knee. You collapsed to the ground.

"Ah!" you cried out.

"Shut up, pig!" Storm laughed, kicking you hard in the ribs. Nothing broke, luckily.

You grunted.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" he shouted, kicking the back of your head.

"Ouch!"

"Aw! I hurt the little baby! What's the baby gonna do? Go crying to mommy and daddy? Or maybe to her big brother?" they teased, talking like you would to an infant. They threw small rocks at you. All you could do was curl up in a ball.

"(Y/ N)! (N/ N), where are you?" a familiar voice shouted.

"Hiccup? HICCUP!" you called. "Ouch!"

"I told you to shut up, whimp!" Storm frowned, punching your eye.

"(N/ N)!" It was closer now.

"Guys, run! Hurry!" The kids ran off.

"(Y/ N)! My Gods, what happened?" Hiccup asked, hopping off Toothless and running to you. He placed your head on his lap. "Who did this to you?"

"N- no one," you muttered. "I- I t- tripped and fell d- down the hill." The lie was somewhat believable since you had rolled down the hill. That's how the others reached you in the first place.

"There's no way rolling down that hill would cause this much damage to you, (Y/ N)."

"Well it did," you lied again. You slowly sat up and smiled. "Let's head back. Shall we, big brother?"

He sighed, "Okay, baby sister." He climbed on Toothless before helping you get on behind him. You wrapped your arms around his chest and held on tight. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Okay. Let's go, Toothless." Toothless leaped into the air and flew calmly back to Berk.

Toothless flew in through Hiccup's bedroom window and landed softly on the wooden floor.

"Thanks, Hic. See you tomorrow. Bye!" you called over your shoulder, dashing out of the room before he started to question you.

"Goodnight, (N/ N)," he said, quietly, knowing you couldn't hear him.

You put your back next to your closed bedroom door and slid down. You silently cried yourself to sleep.

An hour later, Hiccup knocked softly on your door. No response. He opened the door slightly and saw you laying down next to it. He chuckled quietly to yourself before he saw tear stains on your face. His smiled vanished and he carried you to your bed. He pulled the blanket over you and kissed your forehead.

"Who's hurting you, (Y/ N)? Who is hurting my baby sister? I'll find out. I'll stop them. I promise." He kissed your forehead again before exiting the room, leaving the door ajar.

"What's the surprise?" You asked, trying to see past the blindfold Hiccup put over your eyes.

"Nah uh. No peaking, silly girl," he laughed, readjusting the blindfold.

You laughed with him. "Come on, tell me."

"Nope. Just be patient, we're almost there." He suddenly a turn to the right, making you stumble. "Sorry, (N/N)," he apologized, setting you upright before returning his hands to your shoulders and guiding you somewhere.

"We've been doing this for hours!" you whined.

"It's been five minutes!" he laughed. "And you've done nothing but beg me to tell you your surprise!"

"But-"

"You know, if I tell you the surprise- it won't be a surprise."

"Fine," you laughed. He was mostly silent as he continued guiding you somewhere. "You know," you stated after a few minutes if walking, "you could have just set me on Toothless and we could have flown there."

"True. True. But that would contain less suspense for you."

"True. True. But we would get there faster."

"True. True. But where's the fun in that?"

"True. True. But- while it's fun for you- it's not fun for me."

"Aww, come on, (N/N), admit that your enjoying this."

Your responding thoughts made you frown. Of course you were enjoying not being beaten up and bullied by Storm and his crew. This was a Hell of a lot better than that. "Fine. I am."

"What's wrong, (N/N)?"

"Nothing, big brother."

He knew you were lying, but didn't push it. "Okay, baby sister. Whatever you say. Just remember you can always come to me if you need anything- anything at all."

"I know that, big brother."

"Good." He stopped. "Now, we're finally here."

"Yes! Finally!" you tried to remove your blindfold but Hiccup stopped you.

"Not yet."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Not yet."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?" You whined.

"No." He paused. "NOW!"

You threw the blindfold off and gasped at the dragon in front of you. It was a night fury! It was a light shade of black but still black. Her eyes were an ocean blue and she bounced up to Toothless, rubbing her head against his.

"H- Hic- Hiccup," you stuttered, speechless.

"I found her last week. She was injured by a Whispering Death. We patched up her leg and she can move around but it'll still be a while before it's fully healed."

You held your hand out before she let you pet her. "She's beautiful."

"She's yours."

"Mine?" You asked, looking at Hiccup.

"Yes. I know you don't have a dragon and I know you will take good care of her, so she's yours. She doesn't have a name yet so you can name her."

"How about, um, (D/N)!"

"(D/N), hmm, I like it. It's a lovely name, baby sister."

"You know, I'm not a baby anymore. I may be younger than you but I'm not a baby."

"I don't care. You are- and always will be- my baby sister."

"Can't you call me 'little sister' instead of 'baby sister'?"

"Nope."

"Awe!"

"Now come on. Time to head home." You both got on your night furies and raced home.

*Time Skip*

Thanks to (D/N), you got less beatings, but the bullies sometimes followed you until you landed, then beat and teased you.

Sometimes you'd come home with a black eyes or a bruise on your neck or face or hand. Your family would ask you what happened but you always said you just tripped or ran into something. Your mom and dad (Valka and Stoick) would tease you lightly about being clumsy and Hiccup would narrow his eyes, keeping quiet.

You schedule was simple: wake up, feed (D/N), eat breakfast, fly as far away in an hour as you could, play with (D/N), eat lunch, play some more, maybe make something from what you found lying around, return home, get a beating if you didn't get inside fast enough, hide in your room until dinner, eat dinner, head to bed, and repeat the cycle over again the next day.

Day after day. Week after week. Month after month. But- minus the beatings and name callings- you enjoyed it. You wished you could spend more time with your family, but it was a small price to pay to keep them safe.

You knew Storm might hurt Hiccup if he found out- maybe your mom too. He wouldn't dare hurt the chief though. So you kept quiet about it. Storm had threatened Hiccup's life before, even yours.

Your birthday passed, a month later Hiccup's passed (so your 15 and Hiccup is 17), and more days passed. Nothing too special or too different. Except you didn't get any beating on your birthday or Hiccup's or any holidays. But they were much worse the following day.

While Hiccup seemed suspicious, he never confronted you about it. Until today.

"(Y/ N)," he said through your closed bedroom door.

"Come in, Hiccup," you said, staring at the ceiling as you laid fully clothed on your bed.

"Hey," he muttered, leaning over you with a crooked smile.

"Hello, Hiccup," you said, with no emotion.

His smile vanished. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"(Y/ N)," he warned.

"I said nothing. Everything is fine, Hiccup," you said, bitterly, before standing up and walking to your open window.

He sighed and suddenly turned you to face him. "What happened to you, (N/N)? We use to be so close. We always shared secrets, never keeping anything from each other. You use to smile and laugh all the time. Your eyes use to shine with happiness. Now you never smile, your eyes were empty, and you always push everyone away. Who's doing this to you? You can tell me, (N/N). I'm your older brother, you can tell me anything."

You kept your emotionless mask on. "I can't tell you. But- but maybe someday I can."

He sighed, "Okay. Just-" he stopped.

"Just?"

"Just promise me you'll be careful."

You didn't say or do anything. Instead you waited for him to leave.

"Well, goodnight, baby sister." He kissed your forehead.

"Goodnight."

He noticed you didn't call him 'big brother' and was saddened, but still walked out of your room.

"I love you, baby sister," he whispered, on the other side of the closed door.

"I love you, big brother," you whispered.

Neither of you heard the other. But a single tear slipped down both of your cheeks.

*Time Skip*

You curled up in a ball as the kids kicked you repeatedly.

"Pig!", "Trash!", "Worthless piece of dragon waste!" they shouted, snickering.

They had fun- for some unknown reason- inflicting pain upon you. And you let them, knowing you were too weak to fight them off.

You had told (D/N) to go home right before they started punching and kicking you.

"HEY!" a voice suddenly shouted from above. "STOP THAT!"

"Oh no. RUN!" a kid yelled. They took off running as Hiccup jumped off Toothless and grabbed Storm by the collar. The other froze and watched the scene before them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BABY SISTER?!" Hiccup shouted.

"N- n- nothing," Storm stuttered, shaking with fear.

"It doesn't look like it. TELL ME THE TRUTH, BOY!" When Storm didn't answer he punched him in the face a few times.

"H- Hiccup," you muttered, tugging on his pant leg from where you laid on the ground. Bloodied, beaten, and broken. "It's n- not his f- fault."

"(Y/ N)-" he started.

"No. Not his fault," you murmured. Your eyes closed and your head rolled to the side.

Hiccup dropped Storm yelling, "(Y/ N)! WAKE UP!" He knelt down next to you and shook your shoulder. "Wake up, (N/ N). Wake up."

You shot up in a sitting position, but fell backwards as your forehead bonked against someone else's.

"Ouch!"

"Ouch, (N/ N). That hurt," Hiccup joked, rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah! No kidding!"

"Are you okay?" he asked, all joking and messing around gone.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were crying in your sleep. Saying something about being it 'not being his fault'. Who were you talking about?"

Your face flushed red. "Oh, n- nothing. N- No one. It was nothing."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't push the matter. "Okay. Goodnight." He turned to leave.

He stopped.

Your hand was reached out, pulling on his sleeve. Stopping him from leaving.

"Yes, (N/N)?" he asked, turning back to face you.

"Um, can you, uh, stay with me? J- just until I fall asleep. Please?" You asked, looking at the floor.

"Of course," he smiled, kindly, laying down next to on the bed. "I'll always be by your side when need be. Just ask." He kissed the top of your head and hugged you as you fell asleep next to your big brother.

*Time Skip*

"Run," Storm whispered loudly, for dramatic effect. It worked. "Run before I kill you now."

Shaken up, you did a crab walk backwards ((if you know what that is)) before standing up and running as far away from that place as possible.

You had five minutes to get home before Storm and his crew came after you. If you could make it home in five minutes- you would live. If you didn't- you would die.

Four minutes- you could see the outskirts of the village.

Three minutes- you began to grow tired.

Two minutes- you could see you house. You smiled, hopeful.

One minute- a monstrous nightmare landed in front of you. Storm jumped off. You fell to your knees and slid past him and his dragon.

You rolled once before standing back up, using the momentum to drag you forward.

Almost there... almost there.

A hand wrapped around your arm and jerked you to a stop.

"Thought you could get away, huh (Y/ N)?" Storm laughed.

His 'puppets' dragged you to him and held your arms out to your side. You were defenceless once again.

"Worthless!" He punched your gut. You gasped, hanging you head down. "Pig!" He punched you again. "You-" he kicked you in the shin, "don't deserve to-" another punch, "live." He grunted as he punched you in your eye. That would leave a mark. He panted, hands in fists. "Let her go, boys. Time to make our leave." They dropped you and climbed on their dragons, flying away as they left you on the ground.

You eventually limped inside and locked yourself in your room.

"(N/N)! Dinner time!" you heard your mom call. You ignored it.

"(N/N), dear, it's time for dinner!" your dad called. You didn't move.

You stayed on your bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. A small breeze flew through your open window, making your (H/C) hair sway slightly to the side.

"(N/N)," Hiccup called, knocking on your door. "(N/N), it's time for dinner."

"I'm not hungry. Eat without me."

"Are you sure?" he asked through the closed door.

"I'm sure."

"Okay." He left.

You sighed to yourself and rolled over. You wanted so badly to be with your family. Like the old days. The ones filled with smiles and laughter and happiness.

You wanted to tell Hiccup that you were being bullied. You wanted him to put an end to it. You wanted to smile and play with your big brother again. You wanted the bullying to end. And the only way to have that happen without anyone getting hurt was to leave.

You pack up two sets of clothes, your inferno, and a few other things in a bag and prepared to leave.

"Come on, (D/N). This is goodbye."

You wrote a letter and left it on your desk before climbing on (D/N) and flying out your open window.

*Time Skip*

"(N/ N)," Hiccup called, knocking on your door. "(N/ N), do you want to go flying with me and Toothless?" He got no answer. "(N/ N)?" he asked, opening your bedroom door.

He looked around, but found neither you nor (D/N), but he did find a note on your desk.

 _Dear Hiccup, mom, and dad,_

 _I love you all dearly, but I can no longer stay._

 _As I'm sure Hiccup has noticed, I have been keeping a secret. An important secret._

 _I have been getting bullied nearly every day for a little over a year now. I know, I should have told you, but they threatened to kill someone very close to me. So I couldn't._

 _All that aside, I'm running away. I want the bullying to stop but I don't want anyone harmed. So this is my only option._

 _I'm with (D/N) so don't worry about me. I'll be fine and I might come back home in a year or so._

 _Don't worry about me._

 _Love,_

 _(Y/ N) (M/N) Haddock._

Hiccup stood there, eyes wide as he took in the written words.

He knew something was wrong! He just knew it! But why would (Y/ N) keep this from him? Why would his baby sister not trust him enough to keep her and this special person safe? Who was this special person? Her crush? Did she have a crush?! Who was he?

Many questions swam around in Hiccup's mind but one thing was certain: He had to get (Y/ N) back.

*Time Skip*

"(Y/ N)! (Y/ N)!" you heard, about ten minutes after you took off.

"Oh great," you muttered, having (D/N) fly faster.

"(N/ N)! STOP! PLEASE STOP!"

"Don't stop, girl," you said, to (D/N).

Sadly, Toothless was slightly faster and they eventually passed you.

Suddenly, Hiccup jumped on (D/N) and had her just hover in the air. He had set Toothless' tail to automatic. It was a new setting Hiccup had recently made.

"(Y/ N)," he sighed, relieved, pulling you into a hug. "Thank the Gods I found you."

"Hic-"

"Why?" he cried. "Why did you leave me? You could have just told me! You didn't have to leave! Don't leave me! You're my baby sister, don't leave me!" He was crying. Hard.

"Hiccup, I-"

"Please don't leave, (Y/ N)! Please," he begged in between gasps of air. "I will do anything! Anything! I will never leave your side! I will take care of those bullying you! I will do whatever you want me to! Just please don't leave!" By the end of his little speech, he was holding your shoulders at half of his arm's length.

"But-"

"I will protect you and the one whom is very close to you, (Y/ N)! I promise! Just please come home."

"Okay. I- I will." You were slightly confused before you realized, he didn't know he was the one close to you.

"Yes! Thank you!" he sighed, relieved once again, bringing you into a minute long hug as the dragons started to fly back to Berk. To home.

"By the way," he started, a few minutes later, sitting back on Toothless, "Who is the person whom is close to you? Is it a boy?"

You giggled, "Yes. It's a boy."

His face fell slightly. "Do- do you l- love him?"

You giggled again. "Yes. I love him very much. But not the way your thinking- if you are thinking what I think you're thinking."

"Does that even make sense, (N/N)?" he asked, chuckling.

"Yes it does."

"Who's the boy? How long have you known him? Do I know him?"

You giggled. "Oh, you know him very well, my dear brother. At least, I would hope so. I have known him my entire life. The one who is oh so special to me is," you paused for dramatic effect, "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third."

"Me?" he asked, flying through his open window.

"You, big brother," you confirmed, landing in his bedroom.

"You left... to protect me?" he asked, standing in front of you. You were both standing on solid ground now.

You nodded.

"(Y/ N)," he whispered. "(Y/ N), you didn't have to do that. I can take care of myself. Besides, I'm the future chief, they were probably just bluffing."

You face palmed. "I never thought of it like that."

"Now, tell me," he demanded, backing you up to a wall. Once your back hit the wall, he used his arms to block your escape routes. "Who is the person bullying you?"

"I can't say."

"(Y/ N)," he warned. He was going to get the answer to his question.

"I- I c- c- can't, H- Hiccup."

"(Y/ N)!" When you stayed silent he hit the wall next to you as he screamed, "(Y/ N)!" making you jump in his other arm.

"Stop. Hiccup, you're scaring me," you cried, sinking to the ground.

"That didn't work," he muttered to himself before following you to the ground. "I'm sorry, (N/N), but I need you to tell me."

"Can't you see, Hiccup? I can't." Tears filled your eyes, but you forbid them to fall. One did. Then another.

Hiccup wiped them away. "Why not? How am I supposed to protect you if you won't let me?"

"If I tell you, he'll kill me. Maybe even you." Tears began to flow quickly and steadily.

"Shh shh shh. Calm down. Relax," he soothed, pulling you into a hug. "I'm right here, (N/N). I'll protect you. I'm not going anywhere." He began to rock y'all back and forth as you sobbed on his lap, in his shoulder. "Shh, baby sister. I'm right here. You've always protected me, now it's my turn to protect you." He kissed the top of your head. "Now, I'll ask one more time- who is the one bullying you?"

"Storm and his crew."

"His crew?"

"The kids who follow him everywhere."

"Ah."

*Time Skip*

The following day, he did something you never dared- he stood up to Storm.

"Leave my baby sister alone! Lay a finger on her! Hurt even a single hair on her head, and I'll pull out your liver and beat you with it!"

You laughed at his threat. That was the same threat you always used when you two were younger and someone was picking on him. Even though you were nearly two years younger, you were stronger.

"Y- y- yes, s- sir!" Storm stuttered before apologizing to you and running off.

"Brother!" you shouted, running up to him and hugging him.

"Thank you, baby sister, for letting me help you."

"No. Thank you, big brother. Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome. I will protect you from this moment forward. Like a real big brother should."

You looked up at him and giggled. Smiled, even. Smiled a closed eyed smile. When you opened your (E/C) eyes they were shining.

"There's the (Y/ N) I know," Hiccup commented, grinning. "There's her smile," he chuckled, poking both corners of your smile. "Her sparkling (E/C) eyes," he poked the corner of your eyes. "Those rosie red cheeks," he poked your cheeks. "The happy (Y/ N) Haddock. My baby sister."

"I love you, big brother."

"And I love you, little sister."


	18. Happy Birthday, Mi'lady

**Happy Birthday, mi'lady!**

 **For LeilaniTapizEsquivel**

 **You are 20, Hiccup is 21. After the second movie.**

"(Y/ N)," a hushed voice called, shaking your shoulder. "(Y/ N), wake up, sleepy head."

"No," you pouted, waving your arm behind you to stop the person from waking you.

Hiccup chuckled. "Sorry, sleepy girl," he grunted, picking you up bridal style. "But it's time to wake up."

"Why?" You whined, keeping your eyes closed and resting your head on his shoulder. "I don't wanna wake up yet."

"Why not, silly girl? This is your special day."

"Yeah. I know. That's why I want to sleep in. Just ten more minutes."

He sighed, but gave in. "Fine. Ten more minutes. Then it's time for the birthday girl to wake up." He laid you gently back on the bed.

He started to walk off put you grabbed his wrist. "Cuddle," you begged, staring at him with big (E/C) orbs.

He smiled and nodded, lying next to you. "How can I say no to you?" You snuggled into his chest as his arms wrapped around you. "I might give you a few extra minutes now," he smirked.

You yawned. "Good. Now quiet, pillow. I'm trying to sleep."

"Yes, mi'lady," he smirked, kissing the top of your head.

He let you sleep in for twenty minutes.

"Thank you, Hiccup," you said, kissing his cheek as you walked past him. He had been waiting at the dining table as you got ready for this special day.

"You're welcome, mi'lady."

You were about to make breakfast but he snuck up behind you and grabbed your hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Uh, making breakfast," you said, making it sound like a question.

"No you're not. Today's your special day. I shall make breakfast today, love."

"Okay," you giggled, as he led you to the table. You waited patiently as he made breakfast before setting the plate/ or bowl in front of you.

"There you go, mi'lady."

Your eyes widened as he set a plate/ bowl full of (favorite breakfast) in front of you.

"Oh, Hiccup. This is awesome! I can't believe you did this for me!"

"Anything for you, my dear." He kissed your cheek. You blushed slightly but began to eat your food.

"Thank you, Hiccup," you smiled as he demanded to do the dishes for you as well.

"You shall do no work today, mi'lady," he said. "Today is your special day, after all."

You waited patiently as he finished the task.

"What do you want to do today, my love?" he asked, sitting in the chair next to you.

"Um, spend time with you and the gang. Yeah, that sounds nice. Uh, spend time with you. Then, uh, that's it. I guess just spend time with you after we hang out with our friends. That sounds nice."

He chuckled, it was easy to see you hadn't thought about today very much. But Hiccup had...

"Well, then, I have a surprise for you tonight. A few of them actually. But before we go..." Hiccup pulled out a box and handed it to you. "You birthday present, from me to you."

You slowly opened the box and saw a beautiful bracelet. "Hiccup! This is breathtaking! So magnificent! Where did you find this?"

"I made it."

You took your eyes away from the bracelet for a moment to hug your amazing boyfriend. "This is the best present ever, Hiccup! Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it."

You pulled back. "Here. Help me put it on." He wrapped the bracelet around your wrist and clipped it in place.

You stared at the beautiful bracelet for a while. It was made of Gronkle iron and had a small heart and a (gem that matches your eye color) on opposite sides.

"Hello? Berk to (Y/ N)," Hiccup laughed, waving his hand in front of your face.

You blinked.

"Ready to go see the gang?"

"You bet!" you smiled, jumping out of the chair you were sitting in.

He laughed and followed you out of your house and helped you on Toothless before getting on himself. You wrapped your arms around him ((Like Astrid did in the first movie)) and let out a laugh as Toothless started flying. You loved flying, but didn't have a dragon of your own.

He landed in front of Astrid, who was feeding her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly.

"Hey, Hiccup. Happy birthday, (Y/ N)," she greeted.

"Hey, Astrid," you waved.

"Astrid, can you gather the gang and have you all meet us at the academy? (Y/ N) wants us to hang out together for her birthday."

You blushed, "It seemed like a good idea."

"It's a lovely idea, my love," he reassured.

"Just like the old days, huh?" Astrid asked, looking into blank space, probably remembering the time before Hiccup became chief and was always busy.

"Yup."

"Okay. I'll get them and meet you at the academy in half an hour."

"Great! Thanks, Astrid." Toothless started to hover in the air.

"Thank you, Astrid!" you smiled a closed eyed smile as you waved.

"Bye! Happy birthday, (Y/ N)!" Toothless zoomed off.

You and Hiccup goofed around until the others arrived at the academy.

"Hello, everybody!" you greeted.

"Hey, (Y/N). Hey, chief."

"Happy birthday."

"Hello, love birds."

"Hi. Happy birthday, (N/N)."

"Thanks. What do y'all want to do?" You asked. After a minute or so of tossing around ideas, you agreed on a dragon race.

You rode with Hiccup on Toothless. When the villagers found out about the race they began to fill up the stands and cheer.

Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins all had one point each. Astrid had four and Hiccup and you had five.

You all heard the horn blow, signaling the black sheep and the final lap.

"Come on. Let's win this thing," Hiccup said.

The black sheep was thrown in the air.

Fishlegs caught the black sheep right before Astrid did.

"Hey!" she yelled.

Meatlug had the sheep in her claws so Hiccup flew under her, flying upside down, and had Toothless snatch the sheep from her before flying as fast as he could out of there.

"Good job, Toothless!" you laughed. You didn't notice, but Hiccup snook a glance behind him to see your smile.

Toothless dropped the sheep in his net and the crowds cheered. Hiccup, you, and Toothless won with fifteen points.

When Toothless landed you jumping off and clapped your hands, jumping in place. "You won, Hiccup! You won, Toothless! Congratulations, boys!"

"No, mi'lady," Hiccup said, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you close. "We won," he corrected. He pulled you into a gentle but meaningful kiss.

"I love you, Hiccup."

"I love you more, (Y/ N)."

"Well then, I love you most."

"I, um, that's a good one. Fine, you win. But only because it's your birthday."

"Fair enough, I guess."

After the dragon race y'all walked through the village, just talking.

"Ah, I missed this," Hiccup sighed, closing his eyes. You were at the docks, hanging your feet off the edge.

"Being chief hard?" Tuff asked.

"Well, kinda. More like stressful."

"You're always busy," you complained, laying on your back.

"Just about- yes." He leaned over to so he was blocking your view of the sky, "But I always find time to see you, my love."

"Yeah. You always do, don't you?" You smiled.

"Always." He gave you a peck on the lips before laying down next to you.

Soon afterwards, everyone slowly started leaving until it was just you, Hiccup, and Toothless.

"Want to go for a flight?" Hiccup asked.

Your eyes widened. "Yes, please! That would be amazing!"

He helped you on Toothless and you took off to the skies, arms around him. You laughed as Toothless flew just high enough for you to reach up and run your hands through the clouds. Again, Hiccup turned slightly to see your smile, making him smile.

You watched the sun set, resting your head on Hiccup's shoulder. All too soon it was dark, but that didn't end the flight.

Toothless flew around Berk. Lanterns lite up the village perfectly, making it an even more beautiful sight. You closed your eyes as the wind through your hair behind you.

At one point, Hiccup moved you so you were in front of him. "I love you." Before giving you a chance to respond, he kissed you. He secured his arms at your waist as you wrapped your arms around his neck and tangled your fingers in his soft hair.

When the kiss ended you said, "I love you, too."

"Happy birthday, mi'lady," Hiccup smirked before kissing you again.

Soon after, the flight ended and you climbed off of Toothless.

"Wait, (N/N)," Hiccup stopped before you went inside your house. "I have something- uhh, have something I want to ask you."

"What is it, Hiccup?" You asked, smiling to help calm his sudden nervousness.

He knelt down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful Gronkle iron ring with a (favorite gem). Tears sprang to your eyes as you cover your mouth with your hands.

"(Y/ N) (M/N) (L/N), I promise to love you with all my heart for the rest of eternity. I will be by your side whenever you need me. And I'll do whatever you want me to. Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" you cried.

Hiccup smiled and placed the ring on your finger before standing up and kiss you passionately.

"I love you, (Y/ N)."

"I love you, too, Hiccup."

"Happy birthday, my love."

"It has been."


	19. Wonderful News

**Wonderful news**

 **You are both about 21**

You laughed at Hiccup, your fiancé.

"Hey," he complained, lightly, "that wasn't funny!"

"Everyone else thinks it is," Astrid laughed, holding onto your shoulder for support.

"(Y/ N) doesn't, do you (Y/ N)?" Hiccup tried.

"Sorry, honey," you said, still laughing. "But I have to agree with Astrid."

"Ouch," he faked, placing a hand over his heart, "That hurts, [N/N]. It really does."

"Aw," you took two steps forward and kissed him on the cheek. "My poor baby. I'm sorry, but no matter how you look at it, watching you and Toothless goof around like that is hilarious- and adorable- and it always will be."

He smiled and just as you were about to step back he wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you to him for a kiss on the lips. "Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all, "but I couldn't wait another second without kissing the most beautiful woman to have ever been seen." You blushed and looked at the ground so it wouldn't be seen. He put a finger under your chin and gently made you face him. "Don't hide," he said, softly, "There's no reason to hide such a beautiful face." You blushed an even deeper shade of scarlet. He laughed and put his forehead to yours, wrapping his arms around your waist.

"Stop," you whispered.

"And why would I do that?" he whispered back, grinning.

"Because, I'm not that beautiful."

"Don't ever say that! You're the most beautiful person to ever live. Never forget that."

"I'll try."

He chuckled and placed another kiss upon your lips.

"I have wonderful news, Hiccup."

"What is-" he started.

"Everybody ready?" Snotlout asked, loudly and impatiently, interrupting Hiccup. Looks like the news would have to wait.

"Uh, ready for what?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid laughed at y'all. "Well while you two were making out, we made plans to go flying. Wanna come?"

Hiccup looked at you, waiting for your answer. "Um, sure," you said, quietly.

"Yes," Hiccup said, much louder. "We'll come." He went to his night fury, Toothless, as you went to your night fury, (D/N).

Y'all raced up towards the sky, seeing who could make it to the cloud above first. You and Hiccup were in the lead, but y'all were also on the fastest dragons. Hiccup won by seconds and you congratulated each other. One by one, the others joined.

You did nothing in particular, just stunts and tricks for entertainment.

"Snotlout, watch out! (Y/ N)!" you heard Hiccup shout.

You turned to see Snotlout and Hookfang zoom past you, accidentally pushing you too far to the side and off (D/N). You gasped as the air rushed past you. You were facing the sky, back to the ground, but you were glad that you wouldn't have to watch as your death came closer and closer.

"(Y/ N)!" shouted Hiccup, who you saw turn Toothless and dive after you.

Maybe- maybe I won't die, you thought, watching Hiccup come closer and closer, determination and a bit of fear in his narrowed eyes. He kept on mouthing something, but you couldn't make it out.

Everything was silent.

You look behind you to see the ground really close. I am going to die, you thought. You weren't going down without saying one last thing. "I love you, Hiccup! You and our unborn child!"

Your eyes were closed, already have accepted your close death, when a hand grabbed your arm and pulled you close. You felt the rushing air change directions and the voice you fell in love with say, "Our unborn child? (Y/ N)?"

You open your eyes and saw Toothless land in the middle of the village. You hopped off. Hiccup followed you as you took a few steps away, mentally preparing yourself for the worst.

"(Y/ N)," Hiccup pleaded, grabbing your arm and spinning you around. "Please say what I think you said." The hope was clear in his eyes.

You smiled and placed your hand across your stomach. "About the 'wonderful news' I was talking about earlier..." You laughed once, humorless, before taking a deep, calming breath as you hoped for the best. "Hiccup, I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened. He held you at your waist as he lifted you as far above his head as his arms could reach. He laughed, freely. "(Y/ N), this is fantastic!" He set you down and pulled you into a kiss, then knelt down and kissed your stomach.

Either people guessed what Hiccup was doing and why when he kissed my stomach, or they overheard our conversation, either way, the few people around y'all clapped and cheered.

Y'all made the official announcement the next day in a meeting at the Great Hall and everyone was happy for y'all.

 *****A little less than nine months later*****

"It's a boy!" You faintly heard. "Wait, there's another one. Push again, (Y/ N)."

You groaned but did as the voice said. Hiccup grunted as you squeezed the life out of his hand. "You're doing great, love," he grunted, breathless.

After many painful minutes, you heard the cry of another infant. "It's a girl!"

"You did it, (Y/ N)!" Hiccup cheered, kissing your cheek. "You did it!"

"I did," you panted.

"Here, wanna hold our daughter?" he asked, handing you a beautiful baby girl. You smiled. "What should we name them?" he asked, holding your son next to you.

"I don't know," you said, quietly, but Hiccup heard you, as always. He was an expert in listening to your soft and quiet voice.

"How about... (You come up with two names. I can't think of anything)."

You looked up at your husband. "Perfect."

You watched them for a while before you let out a big yawn.

"(Y/ N), dear," Hiccup said, placing your son in his cradle. "Let me take her, you need to get some sleep."

"Okay," you agreed, handing your beautiful daughter to Hiccup. He placed her in the same cradle- y'all only had one and would have to get another one soon- before crawling into bed with you. You moved so you were using his shoulder as a pillow and he wrapped his arms around you.

"Goodnight, mi'lady," he whispered. "I love you."

Once again, you fell asleep right after he said those comforting words with a bright smile on your face.


	20. You're Back!

**You're back!**

 **For HTTYD2fangirl519**

 **You are 16, Hiccup 22**

 **Another brother- sister one shot!**

 **Modern.**

"Big brother."

"I'll be back, (Y/ N)," he reassured, resting his palm on the top of your head.

"Promise?"

"Anything for my baby sister," he smiled.

Then, he walked off. He boarded the plane and all but vanished from your life.

But that was four years ago.

You smiled eagerly as the alarm woke you at five in the morning. Your older brother was returning home after five years of being in the army.

"Mom! Dad!" You shouted, running into their room and bouncing at the foot of the bed. "Wake up! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"(N/ N)," Valka, your mother, whined. "Go back to sleep."

"But mom, Hiccup is coming home today, don't you remember?"

After a few seconds to take in what you said, she shot up. "Oh! Stoick, wake up, dear."

"Not now, Val," he muttered.

"Daddy, wake up."

"No."

"Daddy! Help me! Someone has a gun to my head!" you screeched.

He shot up. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER, YOU-!" he stopped, eyes wide and awake. His eyes narrowed as he saw you and Valka giggling. "Not funny, girls."

"Oh, daddy, it was hilarious," you laughed. "Now hurry up! Hiccup's plane will be landing soon!"

"Fine, fine," he grumbled, climbing out of bed.

You hurried them out the front door and to the airport. You waited- quite impatiently- for the plane to land and reveal your older brother.

"(Y/ N), calm down," Valka ordered, making it less like a demand with her huge smile.

"But I can't, mom. Hiccup's almost here."

Your leg bounced slightly up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down ((AN: Sorry got lost in all the ups and downs)).

"(Y/ N)," your dad said. "Please stop that." He said it in a voice that left room for no argument.

You stopped. "Sorry, dad."

"It's okay, sweetheart. Thank you."

You waited another ten minutes before your brother's plane landed.

When people finally started exiting the plane you jumped out of your seat and started bouncing in place.

Person after person piled out. Sleeping kids, crying kids, even moody adults who shoved their way past you. But not the one person you wanted to see.

So you waited.

And waited.

And waited even longer.

And when the last person filed out, there wasn't a sign of him.

Your smile faded and your shoulders sagged. Where was he?

"Excuse me, sir," the attendant lady said, "but you need to hurry off."

You didn't hear the reply, but after a few moments you caught sight of a thin boy- or man- stumbling with his carryon bag behind him.

"HICCUP!" you screamed, running into him. "Hiccup, your back!" You dug your face into his chest as he wrapped his arms around you.

He chuckled, "I'm home, baby sister. Just like I promised."

You hugged him tighter for a minute before your mom demanded to hug her son.

It wasn't until you arrived home that you noticed something missing.

"Hiccup, what happened to your leg?" You asked, as he turned to go upstairs to unpack.

He leaned back on his real leg to look at his prosthetic. "Oh, it got burned off in an explosion. I was extremely lucky to leave the battle with just this," he gestured to the prosthetic.

"Oh, did it hurt?" You felt stupid immediately afterwards.

But he laughed. "Um, not really. The doctors had me on medication and I sleeping for a good two weeks, but learning to walk with it kinda hurt when I fell."

You giggled. "I'm glad you're okay."

"So am I." He went upstairs to unpack. "Wanna help, (N/N)?" he asked, at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah!" You followed him.

When he walked into his room, he did a double- take. "This is my room?"

You looked around. His room was how he left it. A mess.

"Yes," you said, slowly. "It is."

"It's so... messy."

You giggled, "That's how you've always been, Hic."

"Really?" he asked, bewildered.

"Yes," you said, slowly. "You actually cleaned up a bit before you left."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Are you alright, Hiccup?"

"Yeah yeah. Course I am."

You frowned, but didn't press the matter.

You helped him unpack and sat on his bed as he quickly cleaned up his room. It was nearly spotless when he was done.

"Whoa, you cleaned up well," your father said, standing in the doorway.

"Yup. My roommate back on base apparently taught me to be organized," Hiccup said, proudly.

"Apparently," your mom said, suddenly besides Stoick. "(Y/ N) and I use to be the only clean freaks around here. Welcome to the club, son."

"Thanks? I guess."

"Hic, (N/N), what do you two want for dinner?" she asked.

"Steak!" you both shouted at the same time.

She rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head. "Of course. Dinner will be ready in an hour or so."

"Okay, Ma. Thank you for making supper tonight," you said, smiling.

"It's no problem, sweetheart. I know you want time with your brother after he's been gone for so long."

You nodded.

"Drinks?" she asked.

"My usual," you said.

"USUAL," Stoick called, from your parent's room next to Hiccup's.

"Uh, water," Hiccup answered, making it sound like a question.

"Okay," Valka said, before walking away.

You and Hiccup got to know each other again after being apart for five years.

"Oh, hey, what's in this box, (Y/ N)?" he asked, picking up a brown wooden box on his nightstand, leaning against the wall behind his lap.

"Nothing!" you gasped, taking it before he could open it. You quickly ran to your room and hid it before turning around to see Hiccup in your doorway.

"All I asked was what was in it? What is it- some big secret?" he joked.

"It is," you whispered, staring at the ground.

You didn't expect him to hear, but he apparently did. "You can trust me," he said softly, shutting the door as he took a step in the room. "Wow, this room has changed."

"Yes, it has," you agreed, quietly. The once (old favorite color) walls were now (F/C- favorite color), as was a bean bag in front of the t.v. and curtains. The bed had characters from (favorite t.v. show) on it, along with a few posters on the walls. Your computer desk and stand with the t.v. on it was (color that goes with F/C).

"Now, about that secret," Hiccup started, sitting next to you on your bed. "You can still trust me, (Y/ N)."

The box you had hid was back in your hands. You held it tighter, debating on opening it with Hiccup around or not.

"(Y/ N)? Hello? Earth to my baby sister," he chuckled, waving his hand in front of your face.

Instinctively, you caught his wrist, forbidding it from moving, before releasing it.

"It's a big secret. You can't tell anyone. Especially mom and dad."

He nodded, somewhat nervous about the secret you were hiding.

"I kept the box in your room because mom and dad never went in your room. Only I did."

He nodded again.

You handed him the box and stared at the floor as he opened it.

From the corner of your eye, you saw him pick up a handful of pictures as tears sprang to your eyes.

Every single picture had a certain boy that had his own place in your heart.

"Who is he?" Hiccup asked, flipping through the pictures.

"M- My first and only boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?!"

"Shush! Mom and dad don't know! Besides," you turned you head away from Hiccup, wrapping your arms around your legs and laying your head on your knees, "it's over between us." More tears fell from your eyes.

"Oh, (N/N)." He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close, like he would do when you were younger. "It'll be okay." He held you as you cried in his arms. It was a few minutes before you calmed down. "What happened between y'all, if you don't mind me asking?" He asked, when you pulled away.

"It's fine. He got hit by a- a car and d- died. Well, technically he didn't die. He's in a coma. He's been that way for a year now, though."

"Oh!" He wrapped his arms around you again. "I'm so sorry, (N/N)! I- I didn't- I didn't know!"

"It's okay," you whispered. "We were only dating for a few months, but I- I loved him."

"I understand."

"The doctors said he could die any second, but every Saturday I visit him. I talk to him, even though he never responds. But it makes me feel better."

"Tomorrows Saturday!"

"Yeah. So?"

"So take me with you! I want to meet him," Hiccup demanded.

"Okay. It's a twenty minute walk though. And I usually stay for an hour or so."

"I don't mind. Just take me with you. And how do mom and dad not know?"

"They work Saturdays."

He started going through the pictures again.

One of you and Jack (or any other name you want) at an amusement park. "He took me there for my birthday. He kissed me on every ride," you smiled, still hugging your knees.

Jack kissing your cheek with trees behind y'all. "Amusement park." A few more were of y'all at the amusement park before there was one with Jack knee deep in water, the shore behind him. "Jack and I went to the beach for summer vacation. Told mom and dad I was going with a group of friends- which I was." The next photo of ten kids proved your point. Another- taken by someone else- showed you over Jack's shoulder as he carried you into the cool water. Another showed a sand castle you and Jack made, you two kissing behind it, on your knees. A few more were of you and the beach.

Another showed Jack standing on a swing set. "Park. We hung out at the park a lot. He loved climbing things." As if to prove your point, the following pictures showed him in several trees, on the playground, climbing roofs, trucks, and a few other objects. Afterwards, many pictures showed you two around the city, smiling at the camera, kissing, or one kissing the other on the cheek.

"You two sure did kiss a lot."

"Not really. Only a few times, other than when we had a camera pointed in our direction and were told to."

*Time Skip*

The rest of the day went by quickly and around eleven the next day, you were in the hospital again, sitting by the boy you loved.

"Jack, meet Hiccup. My big brother I told you about. Hiccup, this is Jack Greene, my boyfriend."

"Jack," Hiccup muttered.

Hiccup took in his thin figure. Jack was pale from the lack of sunlight, his skin clung to his bones like a thin blanket. He had a few I.V.s in his arm but other than that looked rather peaceful in his deep sleep.

"He looks like a nice kid."

"He is. But this'll be the last time I see him," you muttered, softly, tears filling your eyes.

"What do you mean?"

A tear slipped. "Their cutting off his life support tomorrow. If he doesn't wake up before then-" you choked on your words as more tears fell.

"Oh, (Y/ N), I'm so sorry," Hiccup apologized, wrapping his arms around you for comfort.

You and Hiccup stayed there for a few hours, talking, you crying as Hiccup comforted you, coloring, watching the t.v. in his hospital room.

You were about to leave when Jack's heart monitor speed up ever so slightly.

You were next to his bed, holding his warm hand.

"Goodbye, Jack. I love you." You kissed his forehead and stood up, walking over to Hiccup, who was waiting in the doorway.

Hiccup gasped.

"I- I l- love you, too, (Y/ N)," a raspy voice sang.

You quickly turned around to see familiar blue eyes.

"JACK!" You screamed, running over to him. You threw your arms around his neck and he hugged you back.

"Hey, babe."

"Jack," you cried, crying tears of joy. "Jack, your back!"

He pushed you back slightly so he could see your face. "Hey hey hey. There's no need to cry, princess. I'm right here. It's alright, he soothed, wiping the tears away.

"Oh, I'm so glad you woke up. They were going to-"

"I know. Oh heard everything. And I mean everything," Jack interrupted. "Ever since I slipped into that dumb coma. I heard your lovely voice every time you visited, I heard the doctors come in and run tests on me, talk about me or other patients, my parents- who strangely stopped visiting a while back-, everything."

You had forgotten that Hiccup was watching from the doorway until Jack said, "And Hiccup, the famous big brother I've heard so much about."

Hiccup walked over and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Jack."

"The pleasure is all mine." They shook hands.

A few minutes later the doctors came in and did some minor tests and left. Jack wasn't allowed to get up but you two could stay and keep him company, so you did. You talked with Jack, watched more t.v, hung out, played 20 questions a few times, and by the time you and Hiccup had to leave it was nearly dark.

"Bye, Jack."

"Bye bye, Jackie," you sang, kissing his cheek.

He stopped you from pulling back and kissed your lips, pulling you close. He pulled you on his lap and held you tighter.

"Bye, princess. Sorry I worried you. I'm sorry this all happened."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"Come on, (N/N)," Hiccup called, from the doorway. "Bye, Jack. Nice meeting you and see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Hiccup. Bye, my princess (N/N)."


	21. Happy Valentine's Day

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **For LeilaniTapizEsquivel**

 **Modern!**

 **You are 16, Hiccup just turned 17**

"Hiccup!" You called. "Hiccup! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, (N/N). Hold your horses," he joked, moving a thin branch out of his way. It swung back into place after he walked past it.

He had dragged you into the same forest where you met all those years ago.

 *****Flashback- eight years ago*****

"No, daddy!" You shouted, stomping your foot.

"(Y/ N)," he said, softly. "(Y/ N), please-"

"No!" You screamed, pushing away his hands, which were about to rest on your shoulders. "You're lying! Mommy- mommy will come back! Mommy's not dead! She's not gone!"

"(Y/ N), please."

"NO! YOU'RE A LIAR! MOMMY WILL COME BACK! SHE WILL! SHE HAD TO!" you yelled, before running out of the house and to the park nearby. Without noticing, you kept running. You kept running straight into the woods behind the park.

You stumbled many times, repeatedly, but kept going. You kept going until a root caught your foot and you fell. It didn't really hurt, but you bawled harder anyways.

"Hey," a calm voice said. You saw a blurry figure in front of you, holding out a hand. "Are you okay?"

"NO! GO AWAY! LIAR! YOU'RE ALL LIARS!" you screamed at him, hiding your face in the soft grass.

He chuckled. "All I asked was if you were okay- how was that a lie?" His words threw you back. He hadn't lied yet. "Come on," he grunted, pulling you up from your underarms. "Get up." He moved you so you were leaning against a truck if a tree. "Now," he started, wiping a few tears away. The crying had gone down dramatically but the tears were quickly replaced. "What's wrong, uh... girl?"

"My name is (Y/ N), (N/N) for short."

"What a pretty name! My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know," he joked. "Now, what's a pretty girl like you crying all by yourself in the woods?"

"Daddy said m- mommy is d- d- dead. That m- mommy won't come h- home. Daddy is lying to me! Daddy never lies to me! Never!"

"(N/N), did you ever think... that, maybe,... Your daddy _wasn't_ lying to you?" he asked, cautiously.

"N- no. Why w- would m- mommy leave me and d- daddy though? Why?"

"You don't know much about death, do you?"

You shook your head no.

"Though as much. (N/N), it's not the person's choice when they die. It just happens. It's part of life. We can't stop it." He paused, as if to let the information soak in. "But you _can_ live life to the fullest. To cherish the times you spent together. The memories you have. You can make new ones with people. With loved ones."

You jumped onto him. "But I want mommy! I- I want her t- to read me a b- bedtime story like she always d- does!"

He wrapped his arms around you. "I know. It's okay to grieve and cry, but remember the cherish the moments you spend together. And make new memories with other people."

He said comforting words as you cried, rambling on and on about your mother.

You ended up crying yourself to sleep in his lap.

And, it was the dawn of a beautiful friendship.

*Time Skip*

"Hello? Earth to (N/N). Are you there?" Hiccup asked, laughing as he waved his hand in front of your face.

You blinked and took a step back, tripping on a root and falling backwards.

"Oh no you don't." A hand caught yours and stopped you from hitting the ground. "You alright, (N/N)?" Hiccup asked, pulling you upright.

"Yeah, thanks, Hic."

"No problem. What were you thinking about?"

"The day we met," you smiled, softly.

"Oh, _that._ " The day your mother died. The day you met your best friend. The best friend who you secretly loved now.

"Yeah."

Hey now, let's not think about that," he demanded, taking your hands in his. "We came here to have fun."

You laughed, "Actually we're here because you dragged me out here."

"Says the person who ran ahead most of this trip."

"Ah, but it's true."

"True. Oh well. (Y/ N), since we're here, I have something important to say."

"Okay. What is it, Hiccup?"

"First of all, Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day to too, Hiccup."

"Second, d- do you have someone you like? As in like- like?"

You shook your head no. "No. I have somebody that I love though."

His face and shoulders fell. "Oh. W- Who is it?"

"I can't say."

He looked shocked. "Why not? I won't tell! I would never tell!"

"I know. But..."

"But," he encouraged.

"But, it's embarrassing," you murmured, staring at the ground.

"Describe him then."

"Okay." You sat down. Hiccup followed. "He's kind, smart, funny, handsome, nice, a good cook, good with animals, I've known him for years, cute, and I couldn't live without him."

"Oh, okay. Why won't you tell me who he is?"

"You know him."

"I do?"

"I would hope so," you laughed. _It's you! I love you! More than a friend or brother!_ Your happiness was quickly replaced with sadness and you stared at the ground. "But he doesn't feel the same way about me."

"Why not?"

You shrugged. "I'm just a sister to him. He sees me like a little sister. I use to see him as a brother."

"Sister? Brother? Use to?"

"Yup. But I'd rather have him as a brother than not in my life at all."

"How long have you known him?"

"About eight years."

"How old is he?"

"Six months older than me. Seventeen."

He smirked. "Does he have auburn hair? Green eyes?"

You blushed and nodded to both, turning your head back to the ground.

"Freckles? Wants to be an inventor? Does he is own a black lab named Toothless? A prosthetic leg because of a car accident?"

You continued nodding, your sadness, fear, and excitement all building up inside of you.

Suddenly, he stopped the questioning and there was a short moment of silence.

"(Y/ N), please look up at me."

You did as he asked.

He moved you so you were on your back and he was above you, arms to either side of you head.

"(Y/ N), I love you too."

You beamed. "Really?"

He didn't answer with words, but with something even more meaningful. He kissed your lips. He didn't pull back for a while, but you didn't mind.

When he did pull back you were both panting.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, when he caught his breath. Unable to speak, you nodded furiously. He kissed you again. "Will you go to the school dance with me tonight?" You nodded again. He kissed you again.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, (N/N) dear."


	22. Missing Dad

**Missing Dad**

 **For hiromysuperhero**

 **WARNING!: Self harm and suicidal actions, don't read if this will effect you badly.**

 **Another brother- sister one shot. I love these.**

 **Your both 19 and ten months younger than Hiccup (20)**

 **After the second movie.**

You looked out the window. It was a bright and sunny day, but your mood was the exact opposite.

"(Y/ N)!" Your mother, Valka, called.

"(N/N), breakfast," Hiccup said, knocking on your door. You walked over to the door and opened it, revealing your worried older brother. You have him the best smile you could before he followed you downstairs.

"Good morning, (N/N), Hiccup," your mom said.

"Morning, mom," Hiccup greeted, plopping in his chair. You silently sat down in yours. "(N/N)," Hiccup drew out, "don't you have something to say?" You shook your head no and they both sighed.

"Please, (Y/ N)," your mom begged. "I want to hear my little girl's voice."

You opened your mouth to talk. How could you not? You didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"G- good m- morning, m- mommy." Your voice was a bit raspy since you hadn't really used it in a few weeks, but it made your mom happy.

"Thank you, dear," she kissed your forehead and set your breakfast in front of you.

"Thank you," Hiccup mouthed when your mom wasn't looking.

You ate breakfast, listening to Valka and Hiccup chat like usual.

"(N/ N), can I talk to you? Alone?" Hiccup asked. You nodded and he lead you outside. You were going to talk on your morning flight together? Okay.

You started to get on (D/N), your night fury, but Hiccup stopped you.

"Nope. The dragons are staying today." He took your hand and began walking towards a certain statue.

"Look, (Y/ N)," he began, "I know you're going through a rough time- I am too- but you need to stop pushing everyone away. Or, at least me and mom. (N/ N), mom wants to get to know you. But you keep pushing her away. I want my little sister back. Astrid wants her best friend." He stopped, turning and putting his hands firmly on your shoulders. "Please, (Y/ N), say something. Do something! And I don't mean lock yourself alone in your room and you cry."

"B- But I want dad." Tears sprang to your eyes, followed by his.

"I know. So do I. But he wouldn't want you to shut everybody out like this. He would want you to spend time with mom and Astrid and playing with (D/N) and exploring the surrounding islands like we use to! (Y/ N), I miss you. I know you're sad and depressed. I know you feel scared and alone. But I am here for you. So is mom and Astrid and (D/N) and Toothless and anyone else in the village. You don't need to be alone."

You pushed him away, shaking your head. You muttered "You don't get it," and ran away crying.

He called your name multiple times, but you didn't stop or slow down.

You ran to the cove, where you and Hiccup met (D/N) and Toothless. You immediately went to a patch of dirt, picked up a stick, and started drawing. At first, it was random lines in the dirt, then it got more complicated and before you knew it, you had almost finished a drawing of your beloved father.

"I miss him too, (Y/ N)."

"Ah!" You jumped up. "Hiccup! Don't scare me like that!" you demanded, punching his shoulder.

He laughed, rubbing his shoulder with his opposite hand. "Sorry. Come on, mom wants to speak with you."

You sighed and followed him to Toothless, who eagerly shot off when you were both securely on him. You laughed freely and held on tightly to Hiccup.

"You laughed," he stated when you landed.

You nodded, your smile fading.

"No no no! Smile! Come on, (N/N), I know you can do it! You were so close! Please smile," he begged, his eyes making the begging more intense.

You smiled slightly, but it was forced.

He sighed, his shoulders falling. "Never mind. Come on." He turned around and went inside, not even making sure if you were following.

You got many talks similar to Hiccup's that day, all saying that you should start talking and stop pushing others away. You got one from Gobber, Astrid, Fishlegs, your mom, two of the village elders, a few villagers, and one from both Hiccup and your mom during dinner.

All you said was, "Sorry," at the end of each one.

More days went by, you started talking but you never smiled, you stopping flying, going outside, and drawing. Even your spoken words were minimal and blunt. You ate little to nothing every day.

It worried people. A lot.

Soon Hiccup got so worried, he assigned people to stay by your side at almost all times, and to make sure you got out. That got real annoying real quick.

"Hiccup," you said, standing in his open doorway, arms folded across your chest.

He smiled, "Yes, (N/ N)?"

"Stop with the body guards all the time! It's annoying."

His smiled quickly faded and he heaved himself off of his bed. "Sorry, (N/ N), but it's for your own safety."

"Safety? I can take care of myself!" you shouted.

"Then prove it!" he shouted back. "You can't just go around saying that when your action prove otherwise," he said, much calmer. He ran his hand over his face. "Prove it to me that you can take care of yourself and won't do anything stupid and then I'll remove the body guards, deal?"

"Deal."

You quickly changed your actions, talking more, getting a normal eating habit, spending time with your mom and brother and friends and dragon. ((Sorry felt like saying 'and' repeatedly for some odd reason)).

Within three weeks Hiccup allowed you to roam freely around Berk, but promised to assign the body guards again if you went back to your depressed self.

So, naturally, you kept that part of you hidden. You still talked, but spent many hours of the day in the forest behind Berk. You made sure to take walks during different parts of the day so that Hiccup thought you were interacting with others.

Crying soon wasn't enough. Soon you kept a knife in your room and would take it into the forest every day. You'd pull up your sleeves and revealed your stomach, showing the many cuts and scars on them. But you placed more through your flesh.

At first, you only cut yourself when you were depressed, but it quickly became a bad, unstoppable habit (though you didn't really try to stop it).

*Time Skip*

Nearly two months after your dad, Stoick, died, you found your long-lost mom, and Hiccup became chief, and here you were, standing on a cliff and looking out at the sunset.

You looked at the knife in your hands, gripping it tightly with both. You held it at arm's length, squeezing your eyes shut.

"Don't worry, dad. I'll join you in Valhalla soon. Very soon."

You sucked in one last breath and pulled the knife towards your heart. Your plan was simple: stab your heart, fall into the ragging waves below, and die of either drowning or blood loss before seeing your father again.

Two hands grabbed yours and stopped the knife at the last moment, crying out, "(Y/ N), NO!"

"Hiccup," you gasped, spinning around after a few seconds of standing there in shock.

His hands found yours again, pulling the knife out of your strong grasp, tears spilling out of his eyes. "(Y/ N)," he whispered. "Why?"

You shook your head, facing the ground and closing your eyes shut again.

"Why?" he demanded, more urgently. "(Y/ N) (M/N) HADDOCK, TELL ME WHY YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS THIS INSTANT!"

You busted into tears and hugged him. He immediately relaxed and hugged you back, rubbing small circles on your back. Neither of you said anything as you cried.

"I- I'm s- s- sorry," you choked out.

"Please don't leave me, (Y/ N)," Hiccup begged. It was then that you noticed he was also crying.

"B- But dad-"

"Would want us to be happy. To stay alive." You were about to say something but he continued. "(Y/ N)," he pulled back, keeping his hands on your shoulders, so he could see you, "we will join dad when it's our time. But our time isn't there yet. (Y/ N), I know you miss dad- so do I- but you can't throw everything away because of it! I'm here for you! Astrid is here for you! Mom is, too! And even (D/N)! (Y/ N), you're not alone. I know you've been putting on a brave face for me but it's okay to cry. Don't be afraid to pull me aside and just cry. Same goes with mom and Astrid or anyone else you need."

"But-" you stopped, avoiding his gaze.

"But what?"

"But... I... I miss dad, Hiccup. Why did he die? Why did he leave us? Why did Drago kill him? Why did he try to kill you?" As you asked question after question, your voice started going higher and higher and tears sprang from your eyes.

Hiccup pulled you in another hug just as your voice broke and you began to bawl again. "Shh, it's okay. I'm right here," he soothed, petting your hair. "Everything is alright. It's okay."

After a few minutes, you suddenly stopped crying and exhaled a shaky breath. "Thank you, Hiccup. I feel much better," You sighed, keeping your head on his chest. You could hear the steady beat of his heart. The rhythm was calming.

He kept running his hand through your hair, knowing how much you it calmed you. "Your welcome. Now, please tell me why you would try to... kill yourself."

You sighed and started to pull away, he let you. You moved yourself so you were sitting in front of him and you noticed how dark it was outside. Toothless laid nearby, watching the two of you with big eyes.

"Uh, I didn't want to worry you, so I tried to keep my emotions to myself. At times-" without pausing, you glanced at the knife Hiccup had thrown a few yards behind him, "the pain was too much. I learned that physical pain got rid of the emotional pain- temporarily, at least."

"Please, (Y/N), tell me you didn't..." he begged, shaking his head.

"I did." You pulled up your sleeve a bit to show the many cuts and scars.

You were about to pull it down when Hiccup grabbed your arm. "No." He stared at it, tracing a few lightly. "Oh Gods, please tell me I'm having a nightmare. Please no." He pulled you so you were on his lap and he wrapped himself prospectively around you, rocking you back and forth while muttering to himself. "Please no. Please no. Oh Gods. Please, Thor, no. Please. Not my sister! Not my baby sister! Not (Y/ N)!"

"Hic- Hiccup," you cried, tears starting to fall out of your eyes as you looked up at your weeping brother. He never cried. I mean, sure he shred a few tears when your dad died, but he didn't actually cry. "I- I'm s- sorry!" you said, your voice getting higher. You gripped onto his shirt and hurried your face in his chest. "I'm sorry. It's- it's- all m- my fault! All- all my f- fault! All-"

"(Y/ N)," Hiccup yelled, sternly but tear- filled. His grip on you tightened. "It's not your fault. It'll never be your fault. It's mine for not noticing sooner. For not helping you sooner."

"But, Hic, it's not y- your fault t- that I d- did that to m- myself."

"It's not yours either-"

"Yes it is! It was my decision, my actions, and my emotions! Emotions that I let get the best of me," you muttered the last part, looking at your hands.

"It's not your fault, (Y/ N)," he said, calmly. "Let's just agree that it's neither of our faults, okay?"

"Okay. Don't go blaming yourself for everything, Hic."

He smiled, softly, "Okay." He looked at the sky. "Uh oh, we better head back. Mom will be worried."

"Oh no."

Hiccup helped you on Toothless, and you both sped back home.

"No mentioning what happened to mom, please, Hiccup," you begged.

He shook his head, much to your dismay. "Sorry, (Y/ N), but we need to tell mom what happened. She'll find out sooner or later."

"But, Hiccup-"

"No buts, (Y/ N)," he said sternly, before opening the door. "Mom! We're home-!" he grunted as your mom ran into him, causing him to stumble a few small steps back.

After a few silent seconds, she went onto hugging you. When she finally pulled back she demanded, "Where have you two been?!"

You pleaded with Hiccup using your eyes. He shook his head no again. "Mom-" he started.

"On a cliff!" you interrupted, quickly. "Watching the sunset."

She folded her arms, "It's long past dark."

You mouthed "Tomorrow," to Hiccup when she turned to him.

"She fell asleep. I didn't want to wake her and also ended up falling asleep," Hiccup explained, waiting until after Valka looked away from him to frown at you. You nodded your thanks. "Sorry, mom."

"Okay," she drew out, suspicious.

"It's late. We're heading to bed. Love you, mom." You kissed her cheek and dragged Hiccup up the stairs by his wrist.

"You better tell her tomorrow," he frowned, arms across his chest as you stood in his room.

You sighed and plopped on his bed. "Don't worry. I will. I will."

He nodded in approval before asking, "You staying in here tonight?" suddenly leaning over you.

You looked up at him with big (E/C) eyes. "Yes, please. May I?"

He smiled and said, "Sure thing, little sister. You can have the bed, I'll take the floor."

You grabbed his wrist before he started make a palette. "Actually, Hiccup, I was thinking we could, um, do it like we would when we were kids and I had a nightmare." You released his wrist and avoided eye contact. "If you don't mind," you added softly.

You felt him lay next to you, followed by his arms wrapping around you. "I don't mind, (Y/ N)."

You snuggled in his arms and smiled. "I miss this."

"So do I."

You looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Can you sing the song, please?"

He smiled and started singing.

 _"When the blazing sun is gone,_

 _When he nothing shine upon,_

 _Then you show your little light_

 _Twinkle twinkle all the night_

 _Twinkle twinkle little star_

 _How I wonder what you are_

 _Up above the world so high,_

 _Like a diamond in the sky_

 _Twinkle twinkle little star_

 _How I wonder what you are."_

When he checked to see if you were awake or not, he saw your peaceful sleeping face and held you closer.

"I will always protect you, (Y/ N)," he whispered. "You are never alone."

 **AN: The song was how I learn twinkle twinkle little star. I know not many others learned it that way though.**


	23. The Big Race

**The Big Race**

 **For Rileigh_Haddock**

 **You are both 22**

 **Modern! ((AN: I don't know a lot about racing and sports but please bear with me))**

"Wish me luck, love," Hiccup winked.

"When do I not?" You asked.

"Hmm, good point."

"All racers please head to your cars!" The annoying announcer guy said. You both sighed.

Hiccup gave you a small smile and a quick peck on the lips. "See you after the race, love."

"Of course. Well, after you get your medal, too."

"Actually, you're coming with me for that. You'll find out why." He kissed your cheek. "Gotta go, love. I love you!" he called, running off towards his car.

"Love you, too!" you called back.

You watched the race, the cars going along the same route repeatedly. You watched as six cars got in two different wrecks, luckily none was the Hiccup was in. He just swerved around them.

"GO HICCUP!" You shouted, along with the crowd. He was in second place, the car in front of him was the only thing stopping him from being in first.

He swerved to the right, so the car in front of him. He swerved left, the car did the same thing. They went back and forth for a while.

The finish line was creeping up. Hiccup stopped switching lanes and the other guy went to far to the left, expecting Hiccup to do the same as he had been doing for the past minute.

"Haha!"

Hiccup took the opportunity and sped past him, barely passing the finish line in first place.

The crowd started cheering as they slowed down. When Hiccup got out of his car he gestured for you to go to him. So you did.

"Hiccup Haddock, what are you going to do now that you have won the gold cup?" a reporter asked, sticking a microphone in his face, a camera stood a foot or so away. You froze where you were, behind the camera guy.

"Well, I was thinking of surprising my girlfriend. (Y/N), love, come here, won't you?" he asked. The reporter and camera turned to you and you blushed a bright red. "Come on, love. Don't be shy," Hiccup coaxed, reaching his hand out.

You dashed into his arms and hid your face in his chest.

"Awe, how cute," the reporter said.

"Yeah. That my (Y/N)," Hiccup laughed once. He stood back and reached in his pocket. He turned to the camera guy. "You asked what I was going to do since I won. Well, here you go."

The reporter look eager to get the 'juicy details' is Hiccup Haddock's life as Hiccup took a deep breath, looking into your confused (E/C) eyes.

He slid down on one knee and pulled his hand out of his pocket, pulling out a ring. You, the camera guy, and the reporter gasped. "(Full name), I have loved you since the first day I saw you when we were nine. You may have been the shyest person I know but I was determined to know the wonderful you. You're the most unique, beautiful, and wonderful person alive and I love you with all my heart. Will you do me this incredible honor and take my hand in marriage?"

You smiled the biggest smile ever, tears in your eyes, as Hiccup held his breath. "Y- Yes, Hiccup! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Hiccup shot up and put the ring on your finger before pulling you into a passionate kiss. All too soon, you pulled away when someone cleared their throat.

Hiccup and you had many interviews afterwards, everybody wanted to know about the engagement and ask a billion questions.

It took much longer than you anticipated to get to the house you and Hiccup shared, but you finally got there.

"(Y/ N)," Hiccup said, knocking on the door to your room later that night. You had separate rooms- something Hiccup had wanted to change for a while. He opened the door to find you reading on your bed.

"Hey, Hic."

He walked in and shut the door behind him, before plopping next to you on your queen sized bed. You laughed and put your book aside, knowing it would be pointless to read now. (( If you hate reading pretend it's a video game or else something you like to do.)) "(Y/ N), love, I'm bored," he complained, his voice muffled by the pillow his face landed in.

"What do you want me to do about it?" You questioned.

"Talk to me. You always say something to make me laugh," he said, rolling onto his side. He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you back to his chest- which had no shirt to cover it. "Or cuddle. That works to." He put his face on top of your head, taking a deep breath.

"Why do you do that? Smell my hair?" You asked, trying to contain a giggle.

"Because, your scent good," he whispered, tickling your neck with his nose.

"Whatever you say. Hiccup, I'm tired. Sleepy sleep time. No funny business."

He sighed, "Fine. As long as I can stay the night here with you safely in my arms."

You rolled your eyes but didn't make him leave. "Whatever."

You fell asleep a minute later, in Hiccup's warm arms.


	24. A Little- Or Big- Surprise

**A Little- Or Big- Surprise**

 **Your both 22**

 **Modern**

 **(B/N)- Boy's name. (G/ N)- Girl's name.**

"(Y/ N)! I'm back, mi'lady!" Hiccup called, slamming the door shut.

"DAD-!" you covered the (B/N)'s mouth.

"Shh, (B/N). You two keep quiet until I call you, okay sweethearts?" You said, pointing at the fraternal twins in front of you.

"Yes, mommy," (G/ N) whispered. (B/N) nodded silently.

"Good." You quickly scurried into the hallway before Hiccup came in. "Hiccup!" you smiled, stopping him before he came farther inside. You just stopped him before he got in the doorway of the living room, where the kids were sitting on the couch. You could see them staring at you from the corner of you eye.

"(Y/ N)," he whispered, before closing his eyes and slamming his lips to yours. Without breaking the kiss, you pushed him backwards, so the kids wouldn't see. He slammed you into the wall and his hands went under your shirt.

"Stop," you breathed, grabbing his hands and moving them to his sides.

"Why, my love?" he asked, his lips at your ear.

"Because-" you gasped as he nibbled on your earlobe. "H- H- Hiccup. Hiccup!" you shouted, pushing him away.

He looked shocked, "What's wrong? Is there someone else?"

"No. Well, kinda. Two someone's." His face fell then showed confusion. "But not like that!" You quickly reassured. "It's just- first of all, we'll continue this later. Second, um, I have a little- or big- surprise for you."

"Okay. What is it?" he asked.

"It's hard to explain. It's, um, it's- oh just follow me!" Without waiting, you grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the living room, where two four year olds were staring with wide eyes.

Hiccup was speechless, but you couldn't blame him. You stood there nervously as Hiccup took in the sight of them. (B/N) looked just like his father- Hiccup- but had your hair color and nose. (G/ N) looked just like her mother- you- but had Hiccup's auburn hair and freckles ((if you have freckles then please go with it. P.S. they both have freckles either way)).

(G/ N) looked questioning at you, using her big (E/C) eyes. You nodded, and she jumped off the couch, walking up to y'all with her twin brother in tow.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, (G/ N), this is your daddy," you said, slowly.

Hiccup's head jerked towards you. "Really? I- I'm the father? (Y/ N), you better not be joking around with me."

"I'm not, Hiccup. Remember that night before you left?" He nodded. "Well, here you go."

"Daddy," (B/N) said, grabbing his attention, along with his shirt. Hiccup bent his knees so he was closer to their height.

"Yes, um..." Hiccup trailed. It dawned on you that he didn't know his children's names.

"(B/N)," he answered.

"(B/N)?" Hiccup repeated, finishing his previous question.

"Hi."

"Hello to you too," Hiccup smiled.

"Daddy!" (G/ N) squealed, running into his arms.

"Daddy!" (B/N) copied his twin sister's actions.

You watching, joyfully, as Hiccup hugged them back, closing his eyes as he held them closer.

After a day of catching up with family bonding- with Hiccup and the kids getting to know each other- and getting the twins to bed, you found yourself in your room, with your back against Hiccup's chest.

"So, their names..." he began.

"Yeah."

"That was why you asked me about children's names. All those years ago."

"Yup. It was six weeks before they were born," you told him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, moving so he could see you face.

"I didn't want you getting stressed out. I didn't want you to quit college because of me."

"Because of you? Why would it me because of you?"

You shrugged. "It would be my fault."

"Nonsense! How would it be your fault, (Y/ N)?"

You shrugged again.

"Gods, I missed that!" he groaned, rolling onto his back.

"Missed what?" You asked, confused.

"And that!"

"What?!"

"You and your beautiful voice," he answered, wrapping his arms around you.

"Whatever you say," you shrugged again, leaning into him.

"So, you're not gonna leave us?" You asked, after a couple minutes.

"What? Never! (Y/N), I will never leave you. I love you. I love our children. No matter what."

You sighed, relieved. "Thank goodness. I didn't think you were going to abandon us, but there was that possibility."

"Well don't worry. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Thank you."

It was silent for a minute before he spoke again. "By the way, that was a big surprise, not little."

You laughed, "I know. Why do you think I add the or big part?"

He chuckled. "Now, where were we before I was introduced to the kids?" Hiccup asked, in your ear.

*Time Skip*

Within days, it was like Hiccup had always been there. Even though he learned something new about the kids nearly every day for a while. He got into a habit of calling them Prince and Princess, and took them to the park every Saturday afternoon.

He got a good job in town and was able to afford everything while you went from part-time college to full-time college courses. Hiccup made good money for someone who owned a three bedroom house and worked twelve hours, five days a week.

On weekends, you usually hung out together as a family, talking, watching movies, playing games, etc. You and Hiccup stayed side by side as you two watched time go by.

Life was perfect.


	25. Please Tell Me

**Please Tell Me**

 **For Mutantninjaturtle999**

 **You are both eight**

 **Modern!**

You sat on the concrete sidewalk outside your house, drawing pictures with chalk. Next door, a moving truck pulled up. New neighbors, you thought. You continued your drawing.

"Hello, there," an unfamiliar voice said from above. You looked up to see a green eyed, freckled face, auburn haired boy smiling at you.

"H- Hello," you stuttered. You quickly paid a glance to your house before looking back at the boy.

"I'm Hiccup. That's a pretty drawing."

"Um, thank you," you mumbled, watching as he knelt down next to you.

"Can I join you?"

"Um, sure."

He laughed and picked up a piece of chalk that you weren't using. He started telling you about himself, and you found yourself strangely interested. He told you about his old home that was far away and how he was your new neighbor. Every now and then he would ask you a question about yourself, but noticed how you weren't much of a talker so he filled the silence.

"(Y/ N)!" (F/N) called, angrily.

"Coming, father! I have to go, Hiccup. It was nice meeting you," you said.

"Nice meeting you, too. (Y/ N), is that your name?" You nodded and stood, debating on whether to leave the chalk with Hiccup or to take it back inside.

"(Y/ N)!" (F/N) barked. "GET OVER HERE NOW!"

"Coming, father!" You called, forgetting the chalk and scurrying inside. When you were in arms reach (F/N) grabbed the collar of your shirt and yanked you inside, before he slammed the front door.

And that was how you met Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third.

*Time Skip*

Over the years, you and Hiccup became the best of friends. His father was the new chief of police and your father was basically his right hand man.

Soon before Hiccup moved in, your mom had a horrid car accident and died. The death of (M/N) was hard on (F/N) and he first started with the verbal attacks, which led to physical abuse a little over a month after you turned thirteen when he got fired.

You told Hiccup all of your secrets, except that one. He told you all of his, except the one where he was worried and upset that you wouldn't tell him your biggest secret.

*Time Skip* You are both seventeen*

Hiccup's smile disappeared as he noticed something on your arm.

"(Y/ N)," he asked, "Why is there a bruise on your arm?"

"Oh," you ducked your head down and quickly pulled your long sleeve shirt back down. "N- no reason."

"(Y/N)," he said, softly, "you can tell me. It's okay."

"I- I can't, Hic. Please understand."

He sighed, "Okay." It was silent for a minute. "Why are you always so sad?"

"No reason," you answered, sadly, staring down at your ice cream. You hated lying to Hiccup.

"You can tell me, (N/N). Please," he begged.

"Just drop the subject, Hiccup. Please."

"Fine," he agreed.

You returned your attention back to the scene in front of you. Hiccup had taken you to the park. It was beautiful. He also bought you ice cream, which you happily munched on.

To your dismay, your phone rang.

You looked at the name and flipped your phone open. You had an old fashioned flip phone since (F/N) refused to get you anything better. The only reason you had a phone was so he could tell you to come home when he wanted to beat you. You held up your index finger to Hiccup, telling him you would be right back before walking off a bit.

"Yes, father?"

"(Y/ N), come home now," he murmured. His words were slurred, letting you know he was drunk.

"Okay, father." You shut the phone and walked back to Hiccup. "Hic, I-"

"Have to return home, right?" he finished, giving you a sad smile. You nodded once. "Okay."

The ride home was silent, but when he pulled up beside your house he leaned over and kissed your cheek.

"Have a good night, mi'lady," he smiled.

You blushed, smiled back, and nodded before unwillingly climbing out of the car and walking inside.

Almost immediately after the door was closed, you were slapped in the face. "You worthless pig!"

*Meanwhile*

Hiccup paced in his room, questions swirled around in his head.

What was it that you wouldn't tell him? Could it be that big? Why wouldn't you trust him? How come you never smiled anymore? What made you so depressed and sad and upset all the time?

He wanted you to tell him. He wanted you to trust him. He wanted to see you smile. He wanted to see you happy and cheerful. He missed how you use to see the bright side of everything. He missed that hopeful side of you. Hope that everything would turn out perfect. Hope that all bad things would turn good.

In his frustration, he banged his hand on his desk as hard as he could.

He held up some of the drawings you gave him recently- meaning in five or so years. They were beautiful but dark and gloomy. He looked at some you had made over five years ago- the ones that were bright, hopeful, and childish. Sometimes a bit dark in places but very cheerful in others. What had made your hope disappear?

Hiccup's thoughts kept returning to all the bruises, scratches, and scars he has ever seen on you. It suddenly clicked.

"(Y/ N)!" he gasped. He scrambled to his window- which was a foot away from your window- and threw it open. "(N/N)!" he called. He used his old baseball bat to reach your window and gently tapped on your window.

You opened the curtains, seeing Hiccup tapping your window with a baseball bat. You looked at him with curiosity before opening the window as he placed the bat back in his room.

"Yes?" You asked. It wasn't unusual for you to be talking to him like this. It happened often since (F/N) would take your phone once you returned home.

"Hey, (N/N). How is your night so far?" he asked.

"Good," you replied, sitting on the seat right under the window. "And yours?"

"Hmm," he shrugged, "Just got interesting."

"(Y/N)!" You both heard (F/N) call as he stomped his way up the stairs.

"Yes, father?" You called. You turned back to Hiccup. "Sorry. I have to go."

"Bye," he smiled, sadly, and waved. You shut the window and curtains. "I love you," he whispered, knowing you wouldn't hear him.

*Meanwhile*

"No! Father, please!" You cried, backing away as he picked up a knife.

"Shut up, brat. You deserve to die. Especially since you killed (M/N)."

"But I didn't!" you cried. "She died in a car accident, remember?" In reality, you strongly knew it was your fault. She was picking you up from school that day. If it wasn't for you, then she wouldn't have been in the car on that fateful day. But now wasn't the time to admit that out loud.

"It was your fault though!" He plunged the knife towards you. He missed since you fell back. He crept closer as you crawled backwards, but when your back hit the wall you knew you were trapped. You were going to die without saying a proper goodbye to the guy you loved. Hiccup. (F/N) lunged forward, thrusting the knife towards you. Without thinking, you kicked it out of his hand. "Ouch! You little brat!"

The next thing you registered was a painful fire spreading rapidly across your cheek. He had punched you.

He scrambled towards the knife as you race for the front door. Your fingers slipped a few times as you tried to quickly unlock it. You had to get out of here.

Finally! you cheered, opening the door. A hand appeared over you, shutting the door again.

"You're not going anywhere." You sucked in a gasp and turned you back to the door. (F/N) was there. Behind you. With that nasty snarl that he called a grin.

You quickly fled the hallway, running up the stairs and to your room. You locked the door as he reached the top of the stairs.

Bang! Bang! Bang! "Open this door, (Y/ N)! Before I bust it down!"

Hurriedly, you opened the window and climbed on the ledge.

"(Y/N)!" a panicked voice called. Hiccup. He was still at his open window. "What are you doing?"

Tears sprang to your eyes. "Hiccup," you cried, helplessly. "Help me."

His eyes looked behind you as the pounding stopped. "(Y/ N), JUMP!" he cried holding out his hand.

You were about to jump but something pulled you back inside your room.

"AHHHH!"

"NO!" yelled Hiccup.

"My my, (Y/ N)," a snide voice sneered. "Say goodbye to Hiccup now." Hiccup's eyes widened as (F/N) brought a knife to your throat. "Say goodbye to (Y/ N), Hiccup."

"NO! (Y/ N)!"

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. You swung your leg forward, then back. (F/N) let out a scream of pain and fell to the floor. You took this opportunity to run out of the room and down the stairs. To your relief, the front door was still unlocked and you swung it open, than ran outside.

"(Y/ N)!" Hiccup called, over by his house. He stood in the front lawn near the door. "HURRY! THIS WAY!"

You started running towards him.

"GET BACK HERE, BRAT!" The shout made you run faster towards Hiccup.

When you reached Hiccup he immediately pushed you inside and slammed the door shut, locking it as quickly as possible.

"OPEN THIS DOOR! OPEN THIS DOOR!" (F/N) demanded, banging on it.

"Hiccup," his mom, Valka, called, running into the hallway with Stoick, his father. "Hiccup, what's going on? (Y/ N), what happened? Why do you have a bruise on your face?"

"(F/N) tried to kill her, mom," Hiccup explained, over the banging. "He still is."

"(F/N)?" Stoick asked. "There's no way. It's impossible."

"Not impossible, dad. I saw it with my own eyes. He held a knife to her throat. She barely manage to escape alive."

"Stoick, look," Valka said, lifting your chin up. A line of blood dripped down your throat.

"(Y/ N)," Hiccup whimpered.

You jumped when you heard, "(Y/ N), YOU BRAT! I WILL KILL YOU! JUST YOU WAIT!" The banging continued.

"Hiccup, take (Y/ N) to your room and lock the door. Val, hide in our room. I'm calling the police," ordered Stoick.

Hiccup nodded and grabbed your wrist, pulling you to his room. He set you on the bed and locked the door, putting his chair under the doorknob. Then he walked across his room to shut and lock the window, pulling the curtains over it.

He sat down next to you on the bed. You stared at blank front of you for a minute. Then you began to bawl.

He brought you into his arms. "Shh, it's alright now. You're safe. You're safe. You're safe now. It's alright." He whispered comforting words in your ear. After a few minutes you calmed down.

You pulled back and laid down on the bed. Hiccup laid down next to you. You scooted forward and hid your face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around you.

"Hiccup?"

"Yes, mi'lady?"

"I love you."

He tilted you head up. "I love you, too." You were about to say something, but then he lowered his head and placed his lips upon yours. You, of course, kissed him back.

You pulled away, breathless, as someone knocked on the door. "Hiccup. (Y/ N). It's safe now," Valka called.

Hiccup smiled and stood up. "Coming, mom."

The court case went by quickly, it helped that (F/N) said he was going to kill you multiple times, and you moved in with Hiccup and his parents. After much negotiating and many promises, Hiccup convinced his parents to let you two share a room.

Even though you sometimes had nightmares, whenever you were in Hiccup's arms you felt safe and had peaceful, happy dreams.

*Time Skip*

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Hiccup whispered, wrapping his arms around your torso. "Sweet dreams, mi'lady."

You closed your eyes and laid your head on his chest. "Only with you."

"Well I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere," you could hear the smile in his voice. He placed a kiss on the top of your head. "Now, goodnight and sweet dreams, my beautiful girl."


	26. My Pretty Nerd

**The Pretty Nerd**

 **For Captain_Awesome007**

 **You are both 16 or 17 ish**

You sighed as Hiccup walked past you, holding Astrid's hand. His shoulder slightly bumped yours. "Oops, sorry, (Y/ N)," he apologized, continuing to walk off.

"Don't be sorry, Hiccup. She's a loser," Astrid sneered, being louder than necessary so you would hear her.

"Astrid," he warned, pulling her along.

"What? She's the biggest nerd in school."

You sighed and threw your backpack over your shoulder. That was the fourth time this week Hiccup had bumped into you. Every time he would apologize, making sure to look at you before walking off.

You received a text from your dad. Be home late- (F/N)

Okay, you sent back, Be safe. Love you.

Love u more. Bye.

You dropped you backpack at home, making sure to carry your art supplies to your favorite park. There, you climbed your tree, sat on the sturdy branch, opened your art book, and started drawing.

***A week later***

"You sure you'll be okay, sweetie?" (F/N) asked, swinging his duffel bag over his shoulder.

You laughed lightly. "I'll be fine, dad. Go visit Aunt Marie ((or insert Aunt's name here if you have one)). I'll see you in two weeks."

He pulled you into a hug. "You're so grown up."

You hugged him back, "Thanks, dad."

"Love you, pumpkin. Take care." He opened the door and stepped out.

"Love you more. You take care as well." The door closed. You walked over to the window and waved when you saw your dad drive to the airport. "I miss you," you whispered, knowing he wouldn't hear you.

Feeling suddenly alone, you grabbed your art supplies and headed to the cheerful park down the block. You went straight to your tree and sat on the same branch as always.

You immediately opened your art book and starting drawing. The children laughing in the background was always soothing to you ((or if not then pretend it's at a distance from the playground area)).

But soon, the laughter got quieter and quieter before it disappeared altogether and the light started dimming. A street lamp flickered on, providing the light.

You checked you phone. 8 P.M. You were going to finish this drawing then head home.

It was then when you noticed what you were drawing. You were drawing a picture of your crush. Hiccup.

"Why?" an all too familiar voice asked. "Why?" it demanded, in a harsher tone than before. You looked down to see Hiccup walking by, hoodie covering his head as he stared at the ground. He stopped and turned to face your tree. "WHY?!" He kicked the tree in his anger.

It didn't rattle the tree much, but you dropped your pencil with a gasp.

It bounced off of Hiccup's head and he bent over to pick it up before looking up. You tried to hide but you were stuck in the tree.

"(Y/ N)?" he asked. "Is that you?"

"N- No. Well, m- maybe. Yes," you stuttered, making him chuckle.

"What are you doing up there?" he asked.

"N- Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing," he smirked. He started climbing the tree and when he neared, you jumped down, art book in hand, and took off running. Hiccup, being in soccer, was a faster runner than you and easily caught up. "Not so fast," he smiled, grabbing your arm. You looked at him in fear. "I'm not going to hurt you, (Y/ N). You don't need to fear me." You clung onto your book as Hiccup gently tried to look at what you had just been drawing. "Come on. Can I please look at it?" he begged. You shook your head no, furiously. He sighed but dropped the subject. "Fine. Wanna go out for coffee or something?"

You weren't in any rush to be home alone again. "S- Sure."

"Relax, (Y/ N), it's fine. I'm not gonna hurt you. Let's go." He started to walk off, and you went to follow him. You barely took six steps before you tripped. "(Y/N)!" he exclaimed, "Are you okay?" He helped you up before picking your book up for you.

He froze.

He saw the drawing.

"Hiccup," you started.

"I- is this... me?" he asked.

"Uh, no. Well, maybe. Yes," you admitted, blushing.

"It's amazing! You're really good at drawing!" he smiled at you.

"N- No, I- I'm not." You went to take the book back but he started flipping through the previous pages. About half of the drawings were of him, which made you blush some more. But every time you went to take it away from him, he hold it just out of your grasp.

"I'm still looking," he said, seven times. When he was done looking at every drawing you'd made in the last seven months (which was a lot) he handed it back to you. "Those are very good, (Y/ N)."

*Time Skip*

"Uh, thank you for buying," you said, stopping outside of your house.

"You're welcome, (Y/ N)," Hiccup smiled. You unlocked the door and almost stepped inside. "Hey, (Y/ N)?"

"Yes, Hiccup?" You turned to face him.

And his lips met yours. When you didn't pull away, he slowly wrapped his arms around your waist. This being your first kiss, you had no idea what to do. Hiccup seemed to realize this and placed your hands on his shoulders and around his neck before returning his hands to your hips. You kissed him back a bit, loving the feeling but also not knowing what to do. You let him lead and he pushed you against your front door.

A while later, he pulled again, gasping for air. "I love you."

"I- I love you, too," you said back.

"I could tell," he chuckled, referring to your art book. "(Y/ N)?"

"Yes, Hiccup?"

"Wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Ye-" you froze. "Wait. What about Astrid?"

His smile vanished. "I didn't love her. I promise. I only dated her to keep the other girls away. And we broke up. I caught her cheating on me with Snotlout."

"I'm so sorry."

"So am I. So, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked again.

"I- I guess."

He stepped back and jumped in the air, pumping his fist as well. "YES!" You laughed softly at the sight.

"G- Goodnight, H- Hiccup."

"Goodnight, mi'lady." He pecked your lips. "I love you."

"I- I love you, too." You turned and went to open the door and froze. Home wasn't the same without your dad. It was lonely, dark, and slightly scary.

"What's wrong, (Y/ N)?" Hiccup asked.

"Dad is on a trip. I don't like to be alone," you muttered quietly, slightly hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Do you want to, um, sleep at my house? You can use the guest bedroom and my parents will be home," he said the last part quickly.

You smiled, "Thank you."

He led the way to his house and his mom instantly greeted you and embarrassed Hiccup. He gave you a tour of his house and showed you the comfortable guest bedroom.

*A week later, still at Hiccup's for you were staying there the entire time your dad was away.*

"(Y/N)! (Y/ N), wake up!" You woke up with a jolt. Your cheeks were wet. "Are you alright?" he asked, worried. You busted into tears and he gathered you in his arms. He tried his best to comfort you and get you calm. It took a few minutes, but he finally succeeded. "What's wrong, (Y/ N)?"

"Nothing."

"Please don't lie to me. I'm your boyfriend. You can trust me."

"I miss my dad," you whimpered.

"I'm sorry."

"Hiccup?" You asked, after a minute of silence.

"Yes?"

"Why do you want to be my boyfriend? I'm dumb, stupid, ugly, worthless, the biggest nerd in school, pathetic-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold it there. Whoever told you those horrible things is lying. You're the smartest kid in school- hence the nerd part-, you're beautiful, and you're not worthless or pathetic. You're everything to me."

"Me: beautiful? Impossible."

"Yes. Very. You are the most beautiful, smart, useful person I know. You are a very pretty nerd. My pretty nerd." He told you repeatedly how beautiful and important you were. And after a while, you believed it.


	27. Hi, Daddy

**Hi, Daddy**

 **For Rileigh_Luvs_HTTYD**

 **You are 11. Hiccup is 30.**

 **Father- daughter one shot**

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

 _Dear Hiccup,_

 _I've written so many of these letters. Maybe this time I'll actually send it to you._

 _I miss you so much, and I wished you hadn't left. You will always be the only one for me. I can't wait for you to come home. Neither can (Y/ N)._

 _She's just like you. Her cute dimples, her auburn hair, her freckles. Even her personality is like yours. She's adventurous and daring but loving and caring to her friends and family._

 _Our daughter is so beautiful._

 _Remember the night before you left? Well, it left us with the most wonderful blessing. A child. A baby girl. Our (Y/ N) (M/N) Haddock._

 _She was born on (birthday). We were both nineteen when our daughter was born. She's eight now._

 _I've taped some pictures of her on the back of this. I hope you come home soon._

 _We miss you._

 _Love,_

 _(M/N) and_

 _(Y/ N)._

A tear slipped down my cheek as I saw the messy handwriting underneath my late wife's. I turned it over and carefully removed the precious pictures from the back.

Many of them were of (Y/ N) smiling. Sometimes it had both (M/N) and (Y/ N). She had gotten her eyes from her mother.

I read the date of the letter. It was written three years ago. I pulled out another letter from the box. Each letter similar to the one taped to the lid.

The one on top said, _Dear Hiccup,_

 _You're coming home soon, so I think I should tell you something._

 _We have a daughter._

 _Her name is (Y/N) (M/N) Haddock and she was born in (Birthday). She is turning eleven soon. Tomorrow, actually. I hope you like her._

 _She looks so much like you, as you will soon see. Her personality is almost exactly like yours as well. Her smile can make even the darkest shadow brighten up and see the goodness in the world._

 _She's intelligent too, just like you. She skipped a few grades and is in her last year of middle school even though she's almost eleven. In six months, she'll be starting high school before she's twelve. She is excellent at thinking in tough situations and is as adventurous as you were back in the day. I have no idea how much you've changed since then though._

 _Anyways, you'll meet her soon._

 _Be careful and have a safe trip._

 _Love,_

 _(M/N) Haddock._

It was written the day before she died. I never did get to meet my daughter, who died alongside her mother in the fire. Many bodies were burnt so badly they were unrecognizable.

I looked through many recent pictures of my beautiful daughter and her beautiful mother.

I opened the next letter.

 _Dear Hiccup,_

 _It is almost (Y/ N)'s tenth birthday. She wants nothing more than to have you here with us. She loves you so much. As do I._

 _(Y/ N) (M/N) Haddock is our daughter. She was born on (birthday) when we were nineteen._

 _I'm so sorry for keeping her from you. But I didn't want you to be distracted. I didn't want you dying on the battlefield thinking of your family._

 _I hope you come home soon. If not for me then for our daughter. Please, Hiccup._

Attached to it was another note.

 _Dear Daddy,_

 _I miss you. I may not know what your voice sounds like and I only know what you looked like when you were with Momma in the photos y'all took but I love you very much. I look a lot like you, Daddy._

 _I am almost ten years old. Double digits, as Momma keeps saying. I hope I get to meet you soon._

 _I work very hard to make you proud. I started middle school this year. I can play the piano, guitar, violin, drums, and the flute. I have few friends but the friends I do have are for life._

 _I have to head to school now._

 _I love you, Daddy._

 _I miss you, Daddy._

 _I hope I can see you soon._

 _Love,_

Your daughter,

(Y/ N) Haddock.

More tears came running down my cheeks. My daughter. My wife. Both gone.

My wife, who I hadn't seen since I left for the army about eleven years ago. My wife, who I would never see again.

My daughter, who worked so hard to make me proud, even without ever meeting me. Without me ever knowing she existed. My eleven year old daughter, who died along side her mother on her eleventh birthday.

It had been a day since then. But when I was informed that (M/N) was dead and they assumed (Y/ N) was as well. As I said before, many bodies were burnt horribly.

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Wait for me to open the door, (N/N)," I heard a familiar but unrecognizable voice laughed.

I walked towards the front door as the front door swung open.

A figure came running into the room, swinging the door open. "Mommy, I'm home-" A little girl froze in the doorway. After a moment, she recognized me and her eyes widened.

"Hey, (M/N)," a woman walked in, freezing at the sight of me. "Hiccup," she whispered.

"Daddy?" the girl asked, looking up at me with big (E/C) eyes.

"(Y/ N)?" I asked. I knew it was her. She was the beautiful, intelligent, wonderful girl in all those pictures. She was the girl whose life I should have been a part of but wasn't.

"Daddy!" she shouted, throwing herself at me. I barely caught her in time. "Daddy!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I did the same but not tight enough to hurt her. "Hi, Daddy. I missed you. I love you very very very much."

"You're alive?" I asked.

She giggled, "Of course, I'm alive, Daddy? Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason," I lied. "Happy birthday, baby girl. Sorry I'm late," I whispered in her ear.

"It's okay, Daddy. I forgive you," she whispered back.

"Hiccup," the woman called.

"Yes?"

"Where's (M/N)?"

"Yeah. Where's Momma?" (Y/ N) asked.

"Umm," I couldn't think of what to say. How could I tell my daughter that her mom died on her birthday? That she would never see her mom again?

"(N/ N)," the woman said.

"Yes, Aunt Astrid?" ((Aka: Astrid and your mom were very good friends and considered each other sisters))

Astrid! No wonder she was so familiar! She was (M/N)'s best friend in high school.

"Why don't you go unpack while your daddy and I have a quick chat, okay?"

"Okay, Aunt Astrid." I put her down and she gave both of us a hug before leaving the room.

"What happened to (M/N)?" Astrid demanded.

"There was a fire yesterday. Many people died. When I got off the plane this morning, my parents picked me up and dropped me off here. They told me the news. They told me (M/N) was dead, then gave me a box of letters. I've only read three so far..." I trailed off. "I was told my daughter died alongside her mother," I barely managed to force out.

"That's why you asked 'You're alive?'?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"But, no. No. (M/N)," Astrid sobbed. "No!"

Tears rolled down my face again, making everything blurry.

"Mommy," a voice cried, right outside the door.

Astrid and I immediately turned towards the door and I rushed around the corner to see (Y/N) on the ground, fresh tears falling down her cheeks.

"(Y/ N)," I said softly.

"Mommy."

"(Y/ N), baby, it's okay." I tried to pick her up again.

"No, it's not," she slapped my hand away. "I know what death is, Daddy. I'm not stupid. I know Momma never sent those letters. I know you didn't know I was alive until today. I know that I'll never see Momma again. I know she died yesterday, on my birthday. I'm not dumb."

"I never said you were, baby girl," I coaxed.

"I want Momma. I want you and Momma to smile and look at each other like you did in the pictures," she sobbed. "I want you and Momma and me to be a family and for us to be happy."

"Umm," I didn't know what to say.

"I want Momma, Daddy," she cried, hugging her knees as tears fell on them.

"(N/ N)," Astrid whispered. "Come here, sweet pea."

(Y/ N) immediately ran into her arms and started sobbing. My heart ached. I barely knew my eleven year old's name. She's loved me all her life. Of course I love her very much, but I didn't know she was alive until two hours ago. How was I supposed to care for her? To comfort her?

"There, there, sweet pea, everything will be okay," Astrid soothed, running her fingers through (Y/ N)'s hair. "You have your daddy. He'll take care of you."

"I want Momma, too," she said in between sobs.

"I- I know, sweetie," she tried. "I'm not gonna lie: these next few months will be rough but you will always love her and she will forever be in your heart."

"I know, Aunt Astrid," (Y/ N) said.

After a few hours of crying and switching between Astrid and I, (Y/ N) fell asleep with tear stained cheeks. Astrid showed me her room and I gently set her on the bed.

"I'm so sorry," we said simultaneously, once (Y/ N)'s bedroom door was shut.

"I'm sorry you lost your spouse. Your love."

"And I'm sorry you lost your best friend. Your sister," I told her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"I think I will be. I'm more worried about (Y/ N)."

"Same. (N/ N) is a sweet kid. Obedient. Kind. Loving. Adventurous. (M/N) was right, she's exactly like you- or, how you were."

"While I have changed a bit, I haven't changed a lot."

She nodded. "Okay. I need to head home. Call me if you need help with anything. My number is on the fridge."

"Bye, Astrid."

"Get a good night's sleep," she said.

"You too."

She nodded and went out the front door. The lock clicked into place so I assumed she had a key.

I laid on (M/N)'s bed. Gods, it still smelt like her. Just like she did in high school.

*Time Skip*

Two days after I met my daughter, I got a phone call.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am calling about (M/N) Haddock."

"I'm sorry, she died three days ago."

"That is where you are incorrect, sir. She is here at St. Mary's hospital. We are afraid we mistook her for someone else who died in the fire. She is awake and asking for two people, I'm assuming her spouse and child, (Y/ N) and Hiccup."

"Oh my Gods! Really? This is fantastic! (Y/ N)! COME ON! WE'RE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL! We'll be there soon," I said, excitedly, before hanging up.

"Why, Daddy?" (Y/ N) asked, running into the room.

"Your mommy is alive. She's waiting for us."

"MOMMA!" she screamed, running to get her shoes. We ran out the door and I sped to St. Mary's hospital.

We rushed up to her, once we figured out what room (M/N) was staying in, and bolted inside.

(M/N) was laying on the hospital bed, an ugly blanket was up to her waist as she leaned against pillows that sat her up. She had a few I.V.s in her left arm and hand and a few bandages on her cheek, forehead, and arms, but other than that looked fine.

"MOMMA!" (Y/ N) screamed, jumping right in her mother's arms.

"(Y/ N)!" (M/N) yelled back, wrapping her arms tightly around (Y/ N).

"I missed you, Momma."

"I missed you, too, love."

"(M/N)," I whispered, walking to her bed. When she set (Y/ N) beside her, I took her free hand and kissed her on the lips.

"Hiccup," she whispered, when she pulled away.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," she said back. "So much." I leaned back. "So I see you've met (Y/ N)."

She gave us a closed eyed smiled and nodded, "Yes, mommy."

"Yes, we met the day after the fire." I paused, "(M/N), we were told you died. We thought you were dead for two days."

Sorrow filled her eyes, "I know. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I cupped her cheek. "I just want you to know that we love you. Very very much."

"As I love you."

*Time Skip*

"Daddy, come push me, please!" (Y/ N) yelled, over by the swing set. It was a beautiful day, so we had decided to go to the park.

"Go, Hiccup," (M/N) laughed, "before she drags you over there."

I kissed her cheek and stood up. "Okay, fine. Be back soon, mi'lady."

"As always," she smiled.

I pushed (Y/ N) on the swing set.

Later that night, she told me something I knew was true, but it still made my heart skip a beat.

"I love you, Daddy," she smiled, kissing my cheek. "I know you haven't always known I existed, but I have always loved you. Momma would tell me funny stories about the jokes you made or the crazy stuff you would do. By the time I was eight she had told every story a million times, but each time, I listened intently, afraid I would miss some detail I hadn't caught before. Afraid I would miss something new that she had recently remembered. I've been told throughout my life that I was almost exactly like you. It made me more excited to meet you. And I love you and Momma with all my heart." She hugged me.

"I love you, too. I may not have known it, but I have always loved you. And I always will. No matter what. You and your mommy are my entire world and I would die if I lost either of you. I love you and your mommy with all my heart," I said, hugging her back.


	28. Being Sick Sucks!

**Being Sick Sucks**

 **For clarinetgirl301**

 **You are both 17**

"(Y/ N)!" Hiccup called.

You turned around to see your boyfriend run up to you. "Yes, Hic?" you asked him.

"You alright?" he asked, concerned.

You knew what he meant and nodded. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

His eyes narrowed slightly, but the concern was still there. "You've been coughing a lot, denying that you're sick, refusing any kind of help- which you only do when your sick or hiding something- and," he paused, lifting his hand and putting it against your forehead. It only took you a moment to realize what he was doing, but by the time you pulled away it was too late, "you're running a fever."

You swatted his hand away. "I'm fine, Hiccup! And I am not running a fever!" You stomped away, furious. How could he know you so well? Sure, he was extremely observant and your boyfriend and you've been best friends since you were seven- but still! You rarely ever got sick- maybe once or twice a year- and even when you were, you went on with your daily business like nothing was wrong. Well, maybe you did push others away when you were sick, but you simply didn't want others to worry! Yeah, that's right! But how would Hiccup be able to tell you were sick by being distant for only a few hours? Ugh!

You shook your head, deciding you were over thinking the situation and went back to do your daily chores.

First, you fed the livestock, milked the yaks, and gathered the eggs from the chicken coop. Hiccup came by and offered help since he had a lot of free time, but you sent him away saying you felt like being alone. He unwillingly turned around and left, but not before kissing your cheek, which made you smile and blush.

Then, you tended the garden and, again, Hiccup showed up and offered his assistance. Astrid was with him this time. Again, you sent them away. Hiccup sighed angrily but still did as you said. You couldn't help but notice them watching you from a distance. It made you mad but also happy. Mad that he didn't trust you enough to take your word, but happy that he could see through your lies and still bother to look after you.

Once done with the garden, you made a list of things you would need and went to the middle of town (where the main market was) to get it.

Fish for (D/N)'s dinner. Check.

Food for the next week. Check.

Cloth for new clothes. Check.

New needles to sew. Check.

A new knife. Check.

Food for the sheep. Check.

Food for chickens. Check.

Seeds for the garden. Check.

It didn't take long to get all the supplies, but it was a hassle to pull the heavy wagon up the long hill home.

Ugh! Why didn't you bring (D/N) with you? She would have happily helped!

"(Y/ N), love," a familiar voice called out, softly.

You closed your eyes and stopped pulling the wagon. You made sure it wouldn't roll off before turning around to face him. "Yes, Hiccup?" you asked.

"Would you like some help, love?" he questioned, cautiously, as if he was speaking to a frightened young child.

"No, I can handle myself! I don't need any help! I am not weak!" you shouted.

He looked shocked but quickly got over it. "I never said you were, sweetheart," he said calmly. He held his hands in front of him, where you could easily see them as he took small and slow steps forward. "I just want to help you."

"Well, I don't need any help!" You started pulling the wagon towards home again.

"Come on, (N/ N), let me help," he begged, trying to take the handle of the wagon from you.

You jerked your hand back and swatted his with your free one. "No! Stop it, Hiccup! I don't need-" you stopped mid sentence and entered a coughing fit.

"(Y/ N)? Love?" Hiccup cried, worried. "(Y/ N)?" You fell to your knees but refused to let go of the wagon. Hiccup grabbed the handle from you and handed it to someone else before pulling you onto his lap.

Once your coughing fit was over your throat burned and tears sprung to your eyes. You suddenly felt helpless and weak and buried your face in Hiccup's shirt.

"(Y/ N)?" he panicked, realizing you were starting to cry. "(N/ N), what's wrong? Come on, sweetheart, please talk to me. Please."

Realizing how weak you looked you quickly wiped your eyes and composed yourself. You stood up and smiled. "Nothing's wrong, Hic," you said cheerfully, acting like nothing had happened. "Thanks," you said to the person holding the wagon, taking it back before getting away from everyone as fast as possible.

"(Y/ N)!" Hiccup called, but you ignored him and continued walking.

When you made it home you put everything away and went straight to bed, extremely exhausted. For once, you were glad that you lived alone.

*Time Skip*

You woke up suddenly feeling the need to throw up. You put your hand to your mouth and when a bucket was handed to you, you took it without thought and threw up. The person who had handed you the bucket held your (H/L) (H/ C) hair out of the way for you and patted your back gently.

When you finished emptying out your stomach you began to cry. Immediately the person set the bucket down and brought you into their arms. You recognized and welcome the warm, strong arms that protected you. He whispered soothing words and slowly ran his finger through your hair to calm you down.

When your cries turned to little hiccups he handed you some water. "Here," he said, softly. This time, you didn't fight him and allowed him to take care of you. He made and fed you some soup before having you lay down. He moved next to you and brought you into his warm arms. You used his chest as a pillow before falling into a deep sleep.

*Time Skip*

You woke up again and threw up the soup. Again, he held your hair back and comforted you when you began to cry.

"Shh, don't worry, my dear." He placed his lips against your forehead and stiffened on how hot it was. "(Y/ N). (Y/ N), love, I'm going to take you to the healers, okay?"

Not really being able paying attention to the things around you, you nodded. You didn't know quite what he said, but knew he wouldn't do anything to harm you. He picked you up bridal style and carried you outside, where he carefully got on Toothless and flew quickly to the healers.

You saw his lips moving and faintly heard him, but couldn't make out what he was saying. People came rushing out at his calls and one started to take you from him.

"H- Hiccup," you whined, holding onto him tighter.

"(Y/ N), you need to let go of him," someone said.

"No," you said, stubbornly.

He smiled softly and said, "(Y/ N), love, you need to let go. Don't worry, I'll be right here."

"No," you repeated. "You carry me." Hiccup looked at the person with hopeful eyes.

"Fine," the person said. "Follow me." You felt Hiccup walked and panicked when he went to put you down.

"No! Don't leave me! Stop!" You screamed.

"Shh shh shh," Hiccup soothed. "I'm not leaving you, sweetheart. I'm helping you. I'm not leaving. Calm down, love. I'm staying right here." He was able to put you down, but you made sure his hand stayed in yours. The healers didn't like him staying in the room, but understood he was the only way to keep you calm.

Eventually, you fell asleep.

"Goodnight, my love. Sleep tight," Hiccup whispered.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

"Hiccup," Gina, one of the healers, said.

I took my eyes off (Y/ N) to turn my attention to her. "Yes?"

"It seems we are missing the main ingredient to the cure she needs."

"What?" I asked.

"We need a special kind of eel to finish the cure but we don't know anyone who would be willing to go-"

"I'll go. What kind of eel do you need?"

She told me the kind of eel, gave me a drawing of it, and told me it lives on Eel Island. I nodded and ran out. It was dawn. I had stayed up most of the night, only getting four hours of sleep, but I didn't mind. It was for (Y/ N).

"Toothless, come on, bud, let's go!" He didn't like Eel Island very much, neither did I for that matter, but I knew he would do this for (Y/N).

With determination running through my veins, I took off towards Eel Island.

After the long journey there, I quickly found the eel and took three, even though I only needed one. I caught them all at once in a net so it didn't take any extra time.

"Come on, bud," I patted his head. "Time to go back home."

Toothless eagerly flew towards Berk and I waited impatiently to see my (Y/ N) again. I hope she was alright.

*Time Skip*

I landed in front of the building (Y/ N) was in and was immediately greeted by one of the healers.

"Thank goodness, you're back. Go calm (Y/N), please," she begged, taking the eels I handed her. I nodded and ran to (Y/ N)'s room.

I was shocked, to say the least. Things were thrown around the room and two people were forcing (Y/ N) to stay in bed.

"Let me go! Where's Hiccup? Let me go! I need to find-" she caught sight of me. "Hiccup! Hiccup, help me!" she cried, tears ran down her already tear stained face.

I ran to her side and placed her on my lap. I ran my fingers through her hair as she leaned her head on my chest, her hands clutching my shirt like there was no tomorrow. "Shh, love, I'm right here. You're alright. You're perfectly fine. Shh, I'm right here. No need to worry."

"H- Hic?"

"Yes, love?"

She looked up me with glistening (E/C) eyes. "Where were you?"

"I was getting the last ingredient for your medicine," I answered. "How long were you up before I returned?"

"About twenty minutes or so. Why couldn't somebody else get the ingredient?" she pouted, then swayed her head randomly as she started giggling.

I chuckled at her cuteness and lifted her chin up so she faced me and whispered in her ear, "Because I love-" I was interrupted by one of the healer coming in, "you," I finished. She giggled and her head swayed a little.

"We have the cure," the healer explained. I put her back on her bed and went to the healer. "Can you get her to drink all of this?" I was handed a cup with foul smelling liquid.

"All of it?"

He nodded. "Yes, and she'll need some sleep after she takes it. So, if you can have her lay down and rest that would be amazing."

"Sure." He thanked me and left the room. "(Y/ N), love?" I captured her attention, returning to her side.

"Hmm?"

"I need you to drink this, okay?"

"Alrighty," she giggled, then put the cup to her lips and started to drink the contents. She quickly pulled it from her lips. "Ew."

"I need you to drink all of it, love."

"Ew," she repeated, as she made a face showing her disgust.

"Please?" I asked.

"I no wanna." She shook her head and offered me the cup back.

"You have to drink it, (Y/ N)," I said, sternly, refusing to take it.

She stared at it and repeated, "I no wanna."

"Um," I thought of a way to get her to drink it. "I'll leave if you don't drink it all." I stood up.

"Don't leave!" she shouted, grabbing onto the sleeve of my shirt. I hated hearing the fear in her voice, but I had to get her to take the cure.

I turned to face her. "Then drink it."

"All of it? Now?" I nodded. She held the cup with two hands and took a deep breath before chugging it down in one go. I handed her the cup of water that was on her bedside table and took the now empty cup of medicine and set it down. I sat next to her and had her lay down.

"Now, I need you to get some sleep. I'll be right here, waiting for your beautiful (E/C) eyes to open again," I smiled, softly, moving a strand of (H/ C) hair out of her eyes.

"Sleep with me?" she asked.

I smiled and laid down next to her. She immediately moved closer to me and I moved her so she was using my chest as a pillow.

I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, love. Sleep well."

*Time Skip*

When I woke up, (Y/ N) was just waking up.

"Good morning, love," I greeted.

"Good morning," she smiled. "Wait!" She shot up into a sitting position and looked around. "Where am I?" Her eyes landed on me. "What are you doing here? What am I doing here?"

"You don't remember being sick?" I asked.

She thought about what I said. "I remember waking up and you handing me a bucket, feeding me soup, and going back to bed. I also remember waking up and getting throwing up again, then you said something I couldn't quite understand and started carrying me somewhere. I remember getting on Toothless then landing. Someone trying to take me from you and me protesting. Uh, that's it."

I nodded. "You were sick, love. Once you fell asleep on left for a while to get the last ingredient the healers needed for your cure then convinced you to take it. Once I did I laid you down so you can get some rest. You asked me to sleep with you and so I laid down next to you. I pulled you into my arms and I fell asleep soon after that," I explained.

"Ugh! Being sick sucks!" I chuckled but agreed.

I got one of the healers and they checked (Y/ N). They said she was alright but to keep it easy for the next few days and to get plenty of rest. (Y/ N) agreed and quickly left, pulling me along.

I made sure she was taken care of and she became as good as new a few days later.


	29. The Thief Who Stole My Heart Part 1

**The Thief Who Stole My Heart**

 **Part One**

 **For alphaflower123**

 **You are fifteen. Hiccup is sixteen.**

You woke up bright and early. "(D/N)!" You called. You knew your night fury was already awake. She always woke up before you. She normally had breakfast waiting to be cooked for you as well.

(D/N) came bouncing out from behind a bush with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. She was giving her toothless, gummy smile.

You laughed at your best/ only friend's silliness. "Come on, (D/N). We have a big day ahead of us!"

You quickly made your breakfast and packed up camp, which was just a blanket, a bag that held two extra pairs of clothes, a journal, and a bit of food. You also had another bag connected to (D/N)'s saddle filled with stolen things. You would use those to trade for things you needed, that is if you couldn't steal them.

People would call you a thief if you were ever caught, which hasn't happened in years. But, you stole to survive. No one else ever helped you. It was just you and (D/N), and you learned to accept that.

"Yahoo!" You shouted, taking off into the air. It wasn't long until you were able to touch the water-y clouds. You flew in a random direction until you found a village. It was still midafternoon so you had (D/N) land in the forest and explore the area while you went to the village.

You slowly traveled towards the middle of the village, which was one of the two busiest places for a village. The other was near the shore though. This village had the main market in the middle.

You stole four loaves of bread, a few fish, a cup of milk, and- pause for dramatic effect- butter. It had been over a year since you had last gotten some butter. You immediately left for (D/N). She smiled at your excitement. You fed her the fish, ate some bread and packed the rest of the stuff before returning.

This time you brought some money and things to trade.

You bought some clothe, thread, more fish, some vegetables, a few fruits, and three eggs. You realized you were running low on money so you stole a little bit, telling yourself not to steal too much and you would get more money at the next village you came across.

After you stole the money, you rushed to get into the safety of the forest. Running wasn't your strong suit, so you ended up tripping over a small rock. But it also made you pause long enough to overhear something useful.

"I heard Berk made peace with dragons," a man said.

"They did," the second man confirmed. "Trader Johann travels there and saw it himself. I asked."

"Isn't he supposed to be heading there?"

"Yeah. He did say he was heading off to Berk. He's left two weeks ago, so he should be close if he isn't already there."

Berk. Training dragons? I thought to myself, picking myself off of the ground. I ran to the side to keep listening in on their conversation.

"The chief's son even trained a night fury!"

"Night fury?" you gasped. Luckily, they didn't notice you but you still proceeded in getting the heck out of there.

You paused to steal more money but the person returned before you could get close enough, so you left it and hurried back to (D/N).

"(D/N)! There's another night fury, girl!" (D/N) froze for a few moments then bounced on top of you excitedly and licked you. "(D/N)!" You laughed. You finally got her off then tried to wipe her saliva off. "You know that doesn't wash out!"

You went farther into the forest and made a campfire. You cooked one of the eggs you bought and ate some of the bread you stole. (D/N) ate some of the extra fish you bought before lying down beside you and falling asleep. You put out the fire and used your cloak as a bed and blanket.

You woke up to (D/N) nudging you with her nose.

"Hey, (D/N)," you laughed, sleepily. "You wanna see the other night fury?" She nodded excitedly. "The island the other night fury lives on trains dragons. I think I might be able to bring you with me if there are enough night furies there. They are rare, so I might not be able to. I hope I can, though." You paused, a new thought coming to you. "If it's true," you said slowly, petting (D/N), "and the Hooligan tribe does train dragons and are nice to them, do you think," you paused again, "that maybe, just maybe, we can live there for a while? A long while?"

(D/N) didn't respond, just kept her eyes closed and purred softly as you petted her.

You laughed at yourself. "Of course not, I don't belong in any one particular place. I belong on the move. Besides everyone I ever get close to, besides you (D/N), gets hurt. I'm- no, we're- better off staying to ourselves."

You stood up and dusted yourself off a bit. "Come on, (D/N), let's head to Berk." You pulled out your map, found your location, and took off.

*Time Skip*

"Shoot!" You muttered to yourself, pressing yourself against (D/N) as she flew as fast as she could. "So, we know at least one person is friendly with dragons," you said half heartily.

Some boy on his night fury was chasing you. If what you heard was right, that boy was future chief of Berk, son of Stoick the Vast, current chief of Berk. Great (Sarcasm intended).

You thought it would be a good idea to come to the island at night so they wouldn't see you coming during the daylight. They had dragons so they could chase after you, other islands and villages could not. Of course, someone had gone for a midnight flight and spotted you.

"Hey! Come back!" the boy called. As you made a sharp turn you had (D/N) cling onto a sea stack, you held onto her as she used her claws to hang onto the sea stack and her wings wrapped around you do you were hidden as well (of course you were no longer in the saddle). You heard flapping. At first, it was leaving but then it came back. "I see you," the boy laughed.

You grunted angrily and climbed back into the saddle once (D/N) moved her wings. The boy smirked on his night fury. You couldn't see him well in the dark, but could see his auburn hair and you think to be green eyes.

"I'm Hiccup, who are-" you didn't let him finish, for you took off back towards Berk.

"Hey!" he called again. You ignored him. He tried slowing you down with plasma blasts, and while it startled you, you knew he wouldn't hit another night fury. At least you hoped not.

You were right. He may had shot near you but never at you. He called again but you dove into the forest. (D/N) was able to swerve through most of the trees, only having to run now and then. The boy and his night fury had to run most of the time. While his night fury could run fast, it could only run as fast as the average Nader or Monstrous Nightmare could fly, so you lost him soon enough.

You found a cave to sleep in and rested for the night.

*Time Skip*

You woke up around eight or nine in the morning and grabbed a bag and folded your brown cloak in it. Never know when you might need to hide, especially with that boy with the other night fury.

"Don't worry, (D/N). I'll be back soon, don't worry."

You were amazed by the amount of dragons living here. Vikings and dragons getting along was a wonderful sight to you. You tried not to look too astounded, but it was hard.

Suddenly, many people were rushing past you yelling stuff about the famous Trader Johann. You pick pocketed some of the people and sat at a bench to see your new treasures.

"Isn't that stealing?" a female voice asked. You looked up to see a girl with blond braided hair, blue eyes, and a smirk on her face.

"No. It's borrowing to survive," you retorted.

She rolled her eyes and you took the chance to slip away. You heard her angry huff but didn't stop until you reached the shore. A large boat with many people on it was docked. There was a line so you waited at a distance.

The blond girl showed up on a Nader and talk to some boy. You blinked as you recognized him as the boy from last night. A night fury walked up to him after the boy and girl talked for a bit, as if to confirm it. When they took flight you ducked under cover for a few seconds without looking too suspicious.

When you looked back you saw no line, so you walked on the boat, taking what you pleased, including some new boots, a journal, some ink and a pencil. You traded some left over vegetables you had to pay for the boots so you wouldn't look too suspicious.

The boy from last night and the blond girl landed in on his night fury and started talking to a buff man with a large beard. You were worried they would notice and recognize you so you hurried through the trade and put on your cloak as you rushed off the boat.

You was almost on the docks when someone shouted, "Thief!" while pointing at you.

The girl shouted, "That's her!" You didn't look back this time, and started running.

"Hey, you!" the buff man shouted.

"Come on, Toothless!" the auburn haired boy shouted. You hurried into the village and called for (D/N) with your dragon call. You heard her call back from the opposite direction she was supposed to be in.

Your distraction caused you to stumble and the boy and his night fury landed in front of you while the girl and her Nader behind. You stood up and scanned your surroundings.

You were screwed.


	30. The Thief Who Stole My Heart Part 2

**The Thief Who Stole My Heart**

 **Part 2**

 **For alphaflower123**

 **Same ages (15 &16)**

You were screwed.

The boy signaled the girl to stay on her dragon and he hopped off his. He had both hands held up so you could see them and took a few steps towards you.

"Stay back!" You warned.

"Relax, we aren't going to hurt you," the boy said, in a calming manner that didn't work on you.

"What did you do to (D/N)?"

"Your night fury? Relax. She's safe. We found her and took her to our dragon training academy. (D/N) is safe. We don't hurt dragons here on Berk. Nor people for that matter." The boy managed to sneak a few steps closer as he spoke.

"I told you to stay back!" You shouted, and pulled a knife from your boot.

The night fury growled and jumped in front of the boy.

"I would put the knife down if I were you."

"Night furies are protective of those they care about," you muttered, tossing the knife on the ground.

The night fury stepped back and the boy patted his head. "Good. Now, come with us and-"

"How about you give my best friend back and I leave?" you snapped.

"How about-" the girl started.

"Astrid," the boy warned. "Let's start over. I'm Hiccup, as I told you last night. This is my night fury, Toothless. The girl is Astrid and her dragon is Stormfly. What's your name?"

"None of your business. Now give me (D/N) and I'll leave."

"And all the stuff you stole?" Astrid asked.

"You can have it back," you said. You tossed your bag to the boy, Hiccup. He nodded once and tossed it to Astrid. "There everything I stole from y'all is in that bag. Now let me go."

"I'm afraid we can't let that happen," the buff man from earlier said. "Now, come with me-" he started to reach for your arm but you jumped up and did a flip over him, using his shoulder to boost yourself up. The moment your feet touched the ground you took off. Shouts of protest erupted behind you but you took off towards (D/N).

It wasn't but twenty minutes before you found the training academy. You looked around and opened the large doors. You heard (D/N) call out for you and ran to the cage she was in. You saw a lever next to the cage doors and pulled it. You stepped back as the doors opened and (D/N) eagerly bounced on you, greeting you in her usual way.

"Hey, girl," you laughed. "Now come on, let's get outta here."

"Not so fast," a voice said from behind. You turned around to see the buff man, Hiccup, Astrid, and a few other behind you and (D/N).

"I gave you your stuff back. Now let (D/N) and I go!" You yelled.

The buff man was about to shout something back but Hiccup stopped him. "Hey, dad, let me."

"Dad? He's your dad? Chief of Berk? Stoick the Vast?" you asked, wide eyes.

"Yes, I am," he stated proudly.

"Dang it," you groaned. You suddenly started having doubts of ever escaping. Not many people as big of a reputation as Stoick the Vast. Then again, Hiccup the dragon conqueror was a big reputation too, but you could clearly see the rumors were only that: rumors. He wasn't ten feet tall and you highly doubted a hiccup like him had the strength of a dozen men.

"How did you guess that my dad was chief?" asked Hiccup.

"I heard on another island that Hiccup the dragon conqueror had a night fury," you paused and gestured to Toothless, "and his father was chief, Stoick the Vast."

"Oh, okay."

You climbed on (D/N) and said, "Now, it was nice meeting you all, but I'm afraid I'm gonna leave now."

Hiccup jumped on Toothless. "And I'm afraid I cannot let that happen."

Your eyes narrowed. "That's what they all say, pretty boy."

Hiccup blinked. "'Pretty boy'?" he asked, but you were already gone. You heard shouts as you raced to the forest. You would be able to lose them there, then at night (D/N) could blend in and you would never come back.

Your plans were abruptly put to a hold when bolas were suddenly shot and (D/N) fell to the ground, with you tied to her.

You struggled free but couldn't break the ropes. You pulled out your knife and cut some ropes. You finally freed yourself and (D/N) from the ropes only to be pinned down. Your hands were tied tightly behind you before you were pulled up.

Hiccup.

"Sorry, but I can't let you and your night fury escape," he apologized as you glared at him. Many other Vikings had pinned (D/N) down and tied her up.

"What do you want with us?"

"You have a night fury," he said, casually. "I cannot let this opportunity pass."

"And you stole," Stoick the Vast said, walking in front of you. "That is a crime here on Berk. As chief, I can't let it slide. Now, who are your parents?"

"I'm not telling you," you grunted, trying to jerk your arms out of Hiccup's grasp. He didn't let go until someone else's hands replaced his and he moved beside his father.

"Come on, why not?" asked Hiccup.

"Because I don't even know who they are!" You shouted. Tears sprang to your eyes but you blinked them away. Now was not the time to cry.

Or was it?

A sob story might get you out of this mess.

You grinned mentally and forced many tears out. You let out a sob and fell to the ground. The person holding your arms let you drop.

Hiccup came up to comfort you. He patted your back as you cried.

"They died when I was six. A fire trapped them in the house and they died. I barely made it out but I wished I didn't. I wish I died with them!" You lied/ sobbed.

Your plan worked and soon Hiccup convinced his dad to take it easy on you. You would receive no punishment for stealing other than not being able to leave for four months.

You were allowed to fly (D/N), but only with Hiccup and a rope on (D/N)'s and Toothless's legs prevented you from flying off. At night you stayed with Hiccup. At first you slept on his bed while he took the floor, then a second bed was made so you had your own bed a few feet from his. (D/N) was also put in a cage at night, locked with a key you couldn't get.

You spent a lot of time with Hiccup, since he volunteered to be your "babysitter," and you quickly developed a small crush on him. As time went by your crush only grew, as well as your liking to Berk. You were happy here, and so was (D/N) (except for when she was locked up at night). You both felt like you belong.

One day, you and Hiccup came back from a short walk to find Toothless and (D/N) cuddling next to the fire.

"Awe," you whispered to Hiccup. "They're so adorable!"

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah," but seemed slightly off.

"You alright?" you asked.

He shook his head, as if to escape some sort of daze, "Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. Perfectly fine!"

You knew he was lying, but let it go. It was none of your business anyways. "Okay."

His behavior was like that for a week before he confronted you.

"(Y/ N), next week you'll be allowed to leave. You're punishment will be over."

You smiled and nodded, bouncing slightly in place. "I know." You didn't tell him you were going to ask if could stay. You wanted it to be a surprise.

"You're excited?" he asked, sounding a bit heartbroken and with a fake smile

"Of course!" You said excitedly. That was the day you were going to tell him how you felt about him. No matter what his response was, you were going to ask Stoick if you could stay. You would ask that morning while Hiccup was feeding the dragons and ask Stoick not to tell Hiccup and why.

His spirit seemed to fall even more. "Yeah, pretty exciting, isn't it? Yup. Can't wait. Hehe. Yeah," he trailed, failing horribly at faking enthusiasm.

"Something wrong, Hic?" you asked.

He shook his head viciously, "Nope! Nothing! Absolutely nothing wrong. Nope. Nada. Zero. Nope," he trailed off again. "Astrid!" he called. He grabbed your wrist and pulled you towards her. You two have become friends in the past three months and three weeks, not best friends but good friends.

"Hey, Hiccup. Hey, (N/ N)."

"Hey, Astrid."

"Hey, Astrid, um, can you hang with (Y/ N) for a few hours? I need to do something." Otherwise known as "Can you watch (Y/ N) for a few hours to make sure she doesn't escape while I do something?" Though he'd never word it like that.

"Sure thing! I love spending time with (N/ N)," Astrid smiled. "Come on, (N/ N)."

You wondered what was up with Hiccup, but didn't say anything.

*Time Skip*

Today was the day. The day you were free.

Today was the day. The day you would tell Hiccup that you loved him.

And, boy, were you nervous.

Hiccup had been avoiding you a lot the past week, except for the last two days which he rarely left your side and had a bazillion things planned for y'all to do.

"I'm gonna go feed the dragons," Hiccup said, leaving his plate almost untouched.

When the door shut you turned your attention to Stoick. "Um, S- Stoick?" you stuttered.

"Yes, (N/N)?" he asked.

"I- I was w- wondering if it would b- be alright if I, you know, stayed? You k- know, like, lived here and-"

"(Y/ N)," he interrupted gently, with a chuckle, "you can stay. I was wondering when you were going to ask, with you and my boy being in love and all."

"What?! Me? And Hiccup? In love?" you asked.

"Well of course! It's obvious."

"It's that obvious that I love him?" you groaned, sinking in your chair.

Stoick laughed, "And he you."

"Hiccup? Love me? Impossible."

"Not impossible. My boy does love you, (N/N), I can see it in his eyes when he talks about you or looks at you."

"H- He talks about me?" you asked, shyly.

"Of course! You're just about all he talks about! At first it was you and your night fury, but after the second week it went to mostly you."

You heard Hiccup start to open the door but then yell "Toothless!" and close it again.

"Please don't tell him!" You quickly begged. "I planned on telling him how I feel when he allows me to leave. Same with me staying."

Stoick laughed, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Of course. I won't tell him."

You sighed in relief. "Thank you, Stoick."

"You're welcome, (Y/ N)."

"What happened?" asked Hiccup, taking his seat next to you.

You blushed a bright red and ducked your head down, "Nothing!"

*Time Skip*

"This is it," Hiccup said, more to himself than to you. "You're free to leave. Oh! I almost forgot," he reached into his pocket for something. "I made you this." He handed you a necklace with a emerald on it. The emerald had been engraved with the Berk crest.

"Hiccup!" You gasped, staring at it as you held it.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, I remember how you said you loved emeralds so I got one and made it into a necklace. I even engraved the Berk crest onto it so, you know, so you won't forget about Berk."

You shook your head. "Hiccup, there is no way I could possibly forget Berk. Now, help me put it on!" He smiled and obliged.

When he was done you turned back around and took a deep breath. Now was it. Now was the time.

"Hiccup?"

"Yes, (Y/ N)?" he asked, looking at you.

"What would you say if I said I wanted to stay?"

His whole spirit lifted. "I would say 'That's amazing!'"

You smiled at him. "Well, I talked to Stoick this morning. He said I could stay!"

"Yes!" Hiccup shouted. He grabbed you by your waist and lifted you in the air, spinning. You put your hands on his shoulders and laughed at his excitement. Maybe Stoick was right. Maybe Hiccup did love you.

He put you down and stared into your (E/C) eyes for a moment before pressing his lips to yours. You gave a tiny gasp and he pulled away with shocked green eyes.

"I- I'm so sorry, (Y/ N)! It was just a spur of the moment and when I looked in your eyes and the fact that you're staying-"

You shut him up by putting your lips against his. You pulled back with a smile. "Hiccup, I love you, too."

His eyes lit up again and he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you a hug. He smirked at you and said, "You, mi'lady, are the thief that stole my heart," before pulling you into another perfect kiss.


	31. The Truth

**The Truth**

 **For SageBaxter**

 **After HTTYD 2 (So... SPOILERS!)**

 **You are both 21**

You couldn't believe your ears.

"Can you come?" Hiccup repeated.

You shook your head out of your daze and nodded. "Y- Yeah, sure."

Hiccup smiled, "Great. I guess I'll see you there!" He climbed on Toothless and flew off.

"Yeah, great," you mumbled to yourself.

You hadn't been very social since the battle with Drago a year and a half ago. You mostly kept to yourself and stayed nearby (D/N) at almost all times. What else were you supposed to do? Pretend like nothing was wrong? Well, Hiccup apparently thought so. For the last few months, he's been trying to get you to come out of your shell. He'd invite you to dinner at his place with him and his mom (and sometimes Astrid, his girlfriend), he'd invite you to flying with him and Toothless in the early hours of the morning since you were already awake, and he'd ask you to do favors and help him with stuff. All of which he refused to take no for an answer and involved interaction with him or others. Him being chief and you having a humongous crush on him didn't really help in the matter.

You hopped on (D/N) and flew off. Hiccup wanted you to help him and the gang set up the great hall for a celebration or something like that in two days. You weren't looking forward to seeing the gang but, then again, you never were.

It was like Hiccup loved to torture you. Why was he always asking for your help anyways? Anybody else could easily help. In fact, more than enough people would probably be of more help than you would be. Why was he asking for your help, again?

The rest of the day went by in a blur, but you knew the next day wouldn't. You fell into a restless slumber.

*Time Skip*

You hurriedly jumped off (D/N) and raced into the great hall, nearly bumping into Tuffnut on the way in. "I'm here!" You panted. "I apologize for being late!"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "What's she doing here?" she asked, bitterly.

"She is helping us set up for the celebration," Hiccup smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist and placing a kiss on her lips. You looked away, feeling like a knife just impelled your heart.

He pulled back a few seconds later and cleared his throat. "Alright! Let's get to work! Fishlegs, Snotlout, you're in charge of food. Snotlout, listen to Fishlegs and don't hurt him."

"Yay! Do you hear that, girl?" Fishlegs asks his dragon Meatlug.

Hiccup continued, " Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you're in charge of decorations."

"Yes!" the twins cheer and bonk heads.

"Astrid and (Y/ N), you're both in charge of sweeping the floors and setting the tables. I'm going to get a few last minute supplies before helping y'all, alright?"

"Sure," Astrid smiled, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

You gulped, nervously. You? Alone with the gang? Without Hiccup? You were dead. So, so dead.

"You alright, (N/N)?" asked Hiccup, who was smiling at you as he placed a hand on your shoulder.

You stiffened and nodded. "Y- Yes, chief."

"(N/N), I told you not to call me chief. Hic or Hiccup works just fine," he said, kindly. Which you wouldn't have minded if Astrid wasn't within hearing distance.

"R- Right. S- Sorry, Hiccup."

"It's alright. Well, I'm off now. Have fun." You just stared in horror as the doors to the Great Hall closed.

Astrid threw a broom at you. "Hey, worthless trash! Start sweeping!" The rest of the gang laughed as you kept your head down and nodded. They laughed even harder when she tripped you.

You got straight to work, not wanting to upset her. Within the first fifteen minutes, you were done sweeping the huge Great Hall and got to work on setting the tables as Astrid sat redoing her hair and makeup. You wanted to finish your job before Hiccup returned, that way you could leave before he gave you another job. That or Astrid would have less work to do when he returned from wherever it was he went off to. Astrid wouldn't do any work unless she knew Hiccup was watching.

Within another twenty minutes you finished setting all of the tables and tried to slip away.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Astrid said, grabbing your shoulder and pulling you back. "Where do you think you're going?"

"H- h- home. I- I j- just fin- finished s- so I, uh, thought I c- could leave-" A punch to the eye stopped your stuttering.

"Well, you thought wrong. Now, go finish the decorations before I give you another black eye," she threatened.

"Y- Yes, ma'am!" You got back to your feet and scrambled away. The twins had overheard and had fun wrestling in the middle of the Great Hall while you hurriedly set up the decorations. You finished within an hour and wondered what was taking Hiccup so long.

When you were done with the decorations you were forced to finish the food, but luckily Fishlegs finished a little less than half of it before you started. It took you another two hours to finish the food. You had just finished when Hiccup and Toothless came in holding more decorations.

"Wow! This place looks great, guys!"

"Thanks!" everyone but you said. Fishlegs giggled, Snotlout laughed once, and the twins and Astrid snickered as Hiccup thanked everyone for their hard work. You wanted to speak up and say you did most of it but didn't want to sound selfish or get beaten up by Astrid again.

"Anyways. The party will start tonight at six, it's only one now so you wanna hang out or something until then?" he asked everyone.

"Yeah!" Ruff shouted.

"Cool!" Tuff yelled.

"Sure," Astrid smiled.

"Oooh, sounds fun!" Fishlegs squealed.

"I'm sure I can make room in my schedule," Snotlout said, trying to sound cool.

Silence.

"(Y/ N)?" asked Hiccup. You didn't respond. "(Y/ N)?" He placed a hand on your shoulder and you jumped. "Do you wanna hang out - Whoa, what happened to your eye?"

"Oh, uh, I s- slipped and f- fell," you lied.

"Are you okay?"

"Y- Yup. Perfect, even."

He nodded, seeming to accept your answer. "Okay. So, you wanna hang out with us until the party starts?"

You shook your head no. "Oh, no thanks," you declined.

"Come on, please?" He begged. You shook your head. "Just for a little while."

"N- Nope, sorry, Hiccup."

"Please, (N/N), you're my best friend."

"I can't possibly-"

"Yes! I win!" he cheered. You stared at him like he was insane. He chuckled at your bewildered looked. "Whenever you say "I can't possibly" you give in the very next time."

You blinked. How had you never noticed that? "Hic-"

He grabbed your wrist. "Come on!" He dragged you out front and everyone else followed. Hiccup didn't seem to notice the jealous glare Astrid was sending your way, but you certainly did take note of it.

He released your wrist when you were outside and turned to face you, as if he suddenly remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot! I'll be right back. And no escaping, (N/N). Can you make sure she doesn't escape, Astrid?" he asked, kissing her cheek as he walked towards the doors of the Great Hall.

"Sure thing, sweetie!" Astrid said in a pleasant voice. Too bad her facial expression wasn't so pleasant. When the doors closed she checked to see if Hiccup was still there before marching up to you. "You worthless brat!" she screeched. She pushed you on the ground then kicked your side. "Who do you think you are? Stealing my boyfriend."

"Ha," Snotlout laughed. "I bet she thinks just because she lost what's-his-face-"

"(B/ N) [boy's name, for those who forgot]," you corrected.

"What?"

"(B/ N)."

You got a kick to the ribs. "Don't correct me! Anyways, I bet he's glad he died. Now he doesn't have a worthless wife like you!"

"I bet he only wanted you for that pathetic body of yours," Astrid smirked.

"Stop!" You yelled, anger coursing through your veins.

"Or what? The baby will go crying to Hiccup?"

"Stop!" You yelled again.

"Why? Because you can't handle the truth? Well, guess what, sunshine, (B/ N) never really loved you. He was using you for power. Your family name," sneered Astrid.

"Astrid!" a voice full of authority yelled. An angry looking Hiccup next to Gobber stood in front of the open doors to the Great Hall.

"Hiccup! I- I can explain!"

"That what?! You bully and hurt my best friend! That you tell her lies and make her feel bad about herself! That you're the one putting all those bruises and scratches on her!"

"Hiccup," you said, running up to him. "Don't be mad at Astrid. She did nothing wrong-"

"Nothing wrong?" He asked with shocked eyes. "(Y/ N), look at yourself!"

"She was just telling me the truth-!"

"No! (Y/ N), she was lying!"

"Hiccup, don't lie to the poor girl," Snotlout sneered. "She deserves to know that she's a worthless piece of trash that can easily be disposed of. That is, after all, why (B/ N) used her. It would be so eas-"

You couldn't take it and ran off.

"(Y/ N)!" Hiccup called.

 **Hiccup's P.O.V.**

When I was getting supplies, I ran into Gobber, who told me that (Y/ N) was being bullied by the gang. Mainly by my girlfriend, Astrid.

"There's no way Astrid would do that. Especially not to (N/ N)," I told him.

"Hiccup, everyone in the village knows. You're the only one who doesn't."

"I'm chief, Gobber, there's no way I'm the only person who doesn't know unless it's not happening, which it isn't."

"I can prove it to ye, lad." And he told me his brilliant plan.

*Time Skip*

As I was leading everyone out of the Great Hall I noticed Gobber watching. I almost forgot the plan! Man, I always forget stuff when I'm with (N/ N).

"Oh, I almost forgot! I'll be right back. And no escaping, (N/N)," I teased. "Can you make sure she doesn't escape, Astrid?" I asked, kissing her cheek as I walked towards the doors of the Great Hall.

"Sure thing, sweetie!" Astrid agreed. I shut the door and waited a minute before quietly opening it.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Ha," Snotlout laughed. "I bet she thinks just because she lost what's-his-face-"

"(B/ N)," (N/ N) corrected. (B/ N). That's (Y/ N) fiancé- or, was her fiancé. He died in the battle with Drago.

"What?"

"(B/ N)," she repeated.

She got a kick to the ribs and I had to hold in a gasp. "Don't correct me! Anyways, I bet he's glad he died. Now he doesn't have a worthless wife like you!"

"I bet he only wanted you for that pathetic body of yours," Astrid smirked.

"Astrid, no," I whispered.

"Stop!" (N/ N) yelled. Anger starting coursing through my veins. How dare they treat the girl I love like that! Wait. The girl I love. I realized then that I do love her.

I tried to go out and stop it but Gobber pulled me back.

"Shh," he said. "Watch a bit more." Reluctantly, I nodded and stayed quiet.

"Or what? The baby will go crying to Hiccup?"

"Stop!" She yelled again. I tried to go out again, but was stopped.

"Why? Because you can't handle the truth? Well, guess what, sunshine, (B/ N) never really loved you. He was using you for power. Your family name."

I couldn't take it anymore. How dare they tell (N/N) that!

"Astrid!" I yelled.

"Hiccup! I- I can explain!"

"That what?! You bully and hurt my best friend! That you tell her lies and make her feel bad about herself! That you're the one putting all those bruises and scratches on her!"

"Hiccup," (N/N) said, running up to me. "Don't be mad at Astrid. She did nothing wrong-"

"Nothing wrong?" I asked, shocked. I know (N/N) was selfless, kind, and always but the blame on herself, but this was ridiculous! "(Y/ N), look at yourself!"

"She was just telling me the truth-!"

"No! (Y/ N), she was lying!"

"Hiccup, don't lie to the poor girl," Snotlout sneered. "She deserves to know that she's a worthless piece of trash that can easily be disposed of. That is, after all, why (B/ N) used her. It would be so eas-"

I guess (N/N) lost it then because she let out a sob and ran off.

"(Y/ N)!" I yelled. I punched Snotlout in the face before hopping on Toothless. "Oh, and Astrid, we're through. Don't call me your boyfriend or anything like that ever again." I glared at her before taking off and searching for (N/N).

*Time Skip*

"(Y/ N)!" I called. I was starting to panic. I couldn't find (Y/ N) anywhere! "(Y/ N)! Please come out! Where are you?" I shouted.

She had to be here. I went to her house after I left the Great Hall and found out that she had flown off with (D/N). I went to the cove, her favorite spot on the beach, the cliff by her house, and now I was here, on her favorite island. She usually liked to sit on the cliff facing the sunset but she didn't appear to be here.

Then, I heard weeping. It was soft and faint, but there. I stayed quiet, not wanting to scare (Y/ N) off, and followed her soft cries into a small cave. I had to get on all fours and crawl to get in. She wasn't very far in- only a few feet- and as I sat down beside her, my head barely touching the ceiling. I heard her precious gasp as she noticed I had found her.

"H- Hic-"

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her on my lap. "Shh, I'm right here, (N/N)," I said, gently, pulling her head to my chest. As she cried I whispered comforting words in her ear and slowly scooted closer to the exit of the cave, where Toothless and (D/N) were waiting. Her hands gripped tightly onto my shoulders as she hid her tear stained face in my chest.

"H- Hiccup," she started, then stopped.

"What is it, my love?" I asked.

She froze for a quick second, but then hid her face in the crook of my neck. "D- do you l- love me?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," I admitted.

"No, as a lover. Not a sister or best friend."

"Yes, I do. I love you, (Y/ N), as a lover." I tightened my hold on her, hopping she wouldn't leave now that I confessed my love to her. To my best (human) friend.

I felt her grip tighten on me and I felt her lips against my neck form into a sad smile.

"What about you, (N/N)? Do you love me?" I asked.

"Yes, I do," she repeated my line from earlier.

I decided to do the same. It didn't hurt that I was also confirming her feelings for me. "No, as a lover. Not as a brother or best friend."

She let out a giggle and looked up at me. Her (E/C) eyes were closed as her cheeks were glistening with wiped away tears and her perfect lips formed an even bigger smile. "Yes, I do."

I gently grabbed her chin and guided her lips towards mine. "Then be my girlfriend," I said, before putting her lips against mine. To my delight, she kissed me back almost immediately.

She pulled away a few minutes later, panting. She rested her head against my shoulder and kept her arms around my neck.

"(Y/ N)?"

"Hmm?" she hummed.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"What about Astrid?"

I frowned at the name. "I broke up with her. I couldn't love someone who hurt my best friend. So, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." I smiled and hugged her tightly before enjoying the feeling of her being safely in my arms for a minute or two.

I moved her so she rested her head against my arm so I could comfortably look at the angel before my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

(Y/ N) avoided my gaze, knowing what I meant. "Well, um, I didn't want to seem selfish, or like a liar, or have them hate me even more, or-"

"Ridiculous. You are not selfish; I would never think of you as a liar, especially not with proof like all your bruises and cuts and scrapes. As for them hating you, why should you care? All that should matter is your wellbeing. I would have protected you. You should have told me-" (Y/ N) started crying again, which ended my little scolding.

"I- I'm so sorry!" she cried, hiding her face in my chest again.

I rubbed her back slowly. "There's no need for you to apologize, love. You did nothing wrong." She stopped crying shortly afterwards, and fell asleep. I kissed her forehead and carried her on Toothless, and as he flew us back to Berk, with (D/N) following us.

I took her to my house and laid my sleeping princess on my bed. I was going to sleep on the floor when a hand grabbed my wrist. I looked back to see my (Y/ N) with her eyes slightly open. "Sleep with me?" she asked, sleepily.

I chuckled and laid down beside her. She cuddled up into my side and fell asleep. I wrapped my arms around her and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	32. In Your Own Little World

**In Your Own Little World**

 **For AnimalPrincess55**

 **Right after HTTYD 2 (So... spoilers)**

 **You are both 20**

Hiccup wrapped his arm around you and kissed you on the lips, the whole village cheering at the victory against Drago, which just finished.

Hiccup was also chief now; Toothless was the king of all dragons. The alpha dragon is another way to say it but "the king of all dragons" sounds way cooler than "the alpha dragon."

That night, there was a huge party for the victory, but it was also kinda sad since Stoick had died. Being Hiccup's girlfriend, you wanted to make sure Hiccup was okay and not pushing his emotions away for the benefit of you and everyone else. Sure, he might do it in front of other people, but you would make sure he got the crying out of his system when y'all were alone.

"Hiccup?" you asked, when he was finally at a distance from everyone else.

"Yes, (Y/ N)?" he asked, sadness lingering in his green eyes.

You slowly walked up to him and cupped his cheek. "Are you okay?"

He leaned into your gentle touch. "Of course, mi'lady. Why wouldn't I- never mind."

"You know, Hic, it's okay to cry. No one will judge you."

He hid his sorrow with a smile. "I'm fine, (Y/ N). Thanks for your concern," and walked off.

He seemed to be handling everything very well, but you knew how good he could be at hiding his true emotions when he really wanted to. He walked confidently around the Great Hall, making sure everything was in its proper place. The first half of the evening would be mourning over the death of the previous chief, Stoick. The second half would be celebrating the victory against Drago and his Bewilderbeast.

You walked over to Valka, who was new to the village and Hiccup's long lost mom. "Hello, again," you greeted. She seemed very nice and she was very beautiful. You could see where Hiccup took after his mom in many ways. Especially his love of dragons.

"Hello, dear," she greeted, smiling. "How are you?"

"I am doing, uh, very well," you lied.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked, seeing right through your lie. You burst into tears and she pulled you into a hug.

Stoick was like the father to you, since you lost yours before you were even born. And your mother died when you were eleven, so he was the only parent-ly love you had in years.

You explained it to her and felt much better after telling someone how you felt. You gave her a smile and thanked her.

"No problem, dear." The joyful part of the night had recently started to you went back inside and started talking to Valka, to get to know her. "So," she asked, "how do you know Hiccup?"

"Well, he was the chief's son, everyone knows him. But Stoick also took me in when my mother died when I was eleven, so I kinda lived with them. Soon I had a tiny crush on Hiccup, even though back then he wasn't very well liked. My crush kinda grew into love- I first noticed that I loved him when I was thirteen. When we were fifteen Hiccup found Toothless and I found (D/N), my night fury," you gestured to her (she was next to you), "and we trained them together. The same day we found them in the cove Stoick wanted us to start Dragon killing training. We had wanted to be the best dragon killers the village had ever seen until that day. When we tried to kill Toothless and (D/N) we just couldn't, even though they were tied up and completely helpless, so we set them free, our dreams of killing dragons gone. Back then, Hiccup loved Astrid, so I constantly heard him telling me how much he loved Astrid. She was more suited for a future chief like him, so I didn't blame him for liking her more than little scrawny me. After we defeated the red death, Hiccup became popular and Astrid started liking him back. They even dated for six months, but it didn't work out so they broke up. Hiccup was sixteen he finally told me that he loved me and asked me out, which I happily said yes to."

"Yup," a warming voice said from behind you as a pair of strong arms wrapped around you waist. "And I couldn't be happier." He turned his head and started kissing your neck.

"N- Neither c- could I," you stuttered, trying to control your blush, keep your thoughts straight, and continue standing. Let's just say once Hiccup started sucking and biting your neck you failed. Your face was a bright red, your knees buckled, and you would've fallen if Hiccup hadn't supported your weight, and your mind blocked almost everything else out as it focused on Hiccup's lips and teeth against your neck.

"Hiccup!" You heard Valka yell. "Leave the poor girl alone!"

With a laugh, Hiccup lifted his head and agreed, "Alright, mom." He waited till he was sure you could stand on your own before moving to your side with just one arm around your waist.

You shook your head out of your daze and tried to calm your racing heart down. Hiccup just loved knowing he had this much of an effect on you.

"T- Thanks, Mrs. Haddock," you thanked.

"You're welcome, and, please, call me Valka."

"Alright. And, Hiccup," you started.

"Yes, love?" he smirked.

"Stop doing that to me!"

He tried to contain his laughter. "Stop doing what, mi'lady?"

"You know what, you dork!"

"Alright, but only for now." He mouth went back to your neck. "But tonight I have something special planned so you better prepare yourself." He started sucking on the spot he had just left. Before you lost your mind, you stepped away.

"Hiccup!" you yelled. "Stop that!"

"Sorry," he laughed, not sounding very sorry at all, "I couldn't help myself."

You rolled your eyes as Hiccup wrapped his arms around you. "Sure you couldn't."

Valka's laughing pulled you two out of your own little world. "You two are adorable," she said.

"We are not!" you both protested, in unison, which made her and a few surrounding villagers laugh even harder.

"Yes, you are," Astrid said, stepping into view. "You two can so easily get lost in your own little world. I can recall many times you have spent time just staring into each other's eyes or in each other's embrace and that's just the times I know about!"

You blushed and looked at the floor. Hiccup used his free hand (with the other around your waist) to rub the back of his neck. "Ha ha, Astrid's hilarious," he joked.

"And you know it, dragon boy."

You giggled at Hiccup's nickname. He smirked at you, "You think that's funny?" You nodded, giggling again. "Well how about THIS!?" he shouted the last word and lifted you into the air and spun you around, his hands on your waist. You were lost in your own little world again as you rested your hands on his wrists and laughed, looking into his bright emerald green eyes filled with love and happiness.

He brought you slowly to the ground and wrapped his right arm completely around your waist. His left hand cupped your cheek as you stared in each other's eyes.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," you whispered back.

He gently pulled you into a kiss and the villagers cheered and clapped again, but it's not like either of you noticed.


	33. My First Friend

**My First Friend**

 **For Hiccelsa_forever_**

 **You are both six**

 **WARNING: This has self harm in it! Please do not read if this will effect you negatively.**

Johann and Stoick smiled as they watched you and Hiccup come running into the boat.

"Daddy, guess what?" you squealed, running into Johann's arms.

He catches you with ease. "What is it, baby girl?"

"Hiccup took me to the cove! And we played tag and hide-n-seek and he taught me how to draw and-"

He chuckled. "Sounds like you had fun."

"I did!"

"That's good." He kissed your cheek and set you down.

"Say bye to (Y/ N), Hiccup," Stoick said.

Hiccup smiled a sad smile and hugged you. "Bye, (Y/ N)."

A tear escaped your eye. "Bye, Hiccup. I'll miss you." You pulled out of the hug.

"I'll miss you too. See you next time."

"Next time," you repeated.

Everyone left the boat but many stayed at the docks to see you and trader Johann (your dad) off.

"Bye!" You yelled, waving goodbye to your first real friend.

"Bye!" Hiccup waved back. "See you next time!"

"Next time!"

You stayed and watched as Berk grew smaller and smaller until it eventually disappeared altogether.

Johann patted your shoulder. "Come on, (Y/ N). Time for dinner."

"Alright, daddy."

*** A year later ***

You waited eagerly above deck, seeking out your best/ only friend. You spotted him with ease and yelled, "HICCUP!"

"(Y/ N)!" he yelled back, waving viciously.

As soon as you could, you ran to him. He pulled you into a hug and y'all laughed. "I've missed you so much!"

"Me too, (Y/ N). Me too."

Little did you know, both of your dad's were watching y'all.

Hiccup took you on adventures through the forests of Berk, swimming in a pond, and y'all even had a sleepover at his house.

"Time for bed, children," Stoick said after dinner.

"Do we have to?" Hiccup whined.

"Yes, son. You and (Y/ N) have to go to bed."

"Alright, dad. Come on, (N/ N)."

"Goodnight, daddy," you kissed your father on the cheek.

"Goodnight, dear. Get some sleep. Stoick and I have a surprise for you children tomorrow."

"What is it?" you asked, (E/C) eyes filled with delight.

"Now, now, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if we told you," Johann chuckled, sending you off to bed.

You followed Hiccup to his room and split the bed in half. You talked and shared stories before getting some sleep, though.

*Time Skip*

"She'll be safe here, Johann," Stoick said.

Johann sighed. "I know, and I want her to be happy, but I'll miss her."

Stoick patted his friend's shoulder. It must be hard for him to let his daughter go. He couldn't imagine his life without his son.

"You can always come back and visit (Y/ N) anytime you like. You're always welcomed here," Stoick reassured.

"Thanks for taking my daughter in," Johann thanked. "It's been a tad hard since her mother died and she needs a real friend, like Hiccup. You should see her when we're not here. That precious light in her eyes, it's rarely ever there, but her eyes always sparkle when she's here. She loves it here. I can't stand to see her so lonely anymore. Thank you for letting her stay here."

"No problem, my friend. Come now, I'll show you to your room. We all have a big day tomorrow."

Johann stood up. "That we do. But can we check on the kids first?"

Stoick smiled and nodded before leading Johann to Hiccup's room. He opened the door and they walked to the bed to find an adorable sight.

You and Hiccup were smiling in your sleep. Your hands together in between y'all as you slept and your faces only inches apart. You both looked peaceful and happy.

Johann knew he was doing the right thing. You would be alive and happy here.

*Time Skip*

You and Hiccup woke up at dawn. You went for a morning walk around the village, seeing as both of your father's were still sleeping. Actually, it was so early, almost everyone was sleeping. Rarely did you see someone on your walk.

You and Hiccup snuck back in after your walk, but found that your dad's were awake and about to begin breakfast.

"Good morning, daddy. Good morning, Stoick," you greeted.

"Morning, Johann. Dad."

"Morning, kids," Stoick greeted.

"Good morning, baby girl. Good morning, little Hiccup," Johann smiled, picking you up and placing you on his lap. Your laugh was music to his ears.

For the next three days you were able to play with Hiccup. He took you on all sorts of fun and amazing adventures and y'all even went dragon hunting! Of course, you didn't find any, but you still tried and had a bunch of fun with your first/ only/ best friend.

It wasn't until your supposedly last day on Berk did you find out the great news/ surprise.

"I get to stay here?" you asked, excitedly.

"Yes, baby girl," Johann gave you a sad smile. He was happy that you were happy, but he would also miss you.

"This is awesome!" You giggled, jumping up and down.

"I have to go. Goodbye, baby girl," he said, as a tear slipped out of his eye.

"Where are you going?" you asked.

It occurred to him that you didn't realize he was leaving. "I have to continue with our ship. You may not be leaving Berk, but I am. But don't worry, Stoick promised to take good care of you and I'll come back often, alright, baby girl?"

Tears sprang to your eyes but you nodded. "O- Okay, daddy." You wrapped your arms around him. "I love you, daddy. I'll miss you."

He hugged you back, "I love you, too, (Y/ N). And I'll miss you to the end of the world and back."

He handed you to Stoick and knelt down in front of Hiccup. "Now, you take good care of my baby girl for me, alrighty, Hiccup?"

Hiccup nodded, "I will, trader Johann. I promise."

Johann smiled and boarded his ship and took off.

"Bye, daddy!" You called.

"Bye, (Y/ N)!" he called back, waving.

You watched his ship sail into the horizon until you could no longer see it. Most of the villagers had already left, many welcoming you to the village as they walked past you. The only ones with you now we're Stoick and Hiccup.

"Come on, kids. Time to go back home," Stoick said, putting a gentle hand on your shoulder. "You alright, (Y/ N)?" he asked, softly.

You nodded. "I'm fine. Let's go back home."

***You are both 18 now***

As you sat next to your window you saw Hiccup land in front of the house on Toothless. You still lived with Stoick and Hiccup, but it sometimes seemed like you didn't.

(D/N) came over and nudged your hand. She was the only one who seemed to see you. You felt like you were invisible to everyone else.

You remember how you and Hiccup were noticed by everyone, may not have been in a positive format but you were still noticed. Even after you and Hiccup trained two night furies and defeated the red death, Hiccup was still noticed, but people suddenly liked him. Suddenly he had many friends, it was no longer just (Y/ N) and Hiccup. Now it was Hiccup and everyone else and (Y/ N) and (D/N). You missed your best friend, but he was happy, so who were you to ruin that for him?

You sighed and walked away as Astrid showed up. They started dating soon after the red death incident, but broke up a few months ago for reasons you never paid attention to. You just assumed it never worked out. But you still found them spending a lot of time together. Strange. Though Astrid was the best suitable friend in Hiccup's strange group of friends- the rest were... well, the rest. The twins and Snoutlout were dumber than dirt and Fishlegs was... Fishlegs. No better way to explain it- you still found it odd how Hiccup and Astrid spent so much time together.

You pulled open a drawer and picked up your knife. Next to it was a cloth stained with blood. A small smile crept upon your lips as you pulled up your sleeve and made many cuts on your already scarred skin.

"Hey, (N/N)?" you heard Hiccup call. "You in there?"

You quickly wiped the blood from your upper arm and put the knife away.

You opened the door with a smile. "Yes, Hiccup? What is it?"

"Well, Astrid and I were wondering if you wanted to go to the cove with us-"

"No," you cut him off, slamming the door in his face.

You put your back to it and slid down. What were you doing? He was finally reaching out to you and here you were, pushing him away. Why? Why? Why?!

"Why, (N/N)? Don't you wanna come? You love the cove! We use to go there every day-"

You stood and threw the door open. "Exactly! 'We use to', meaning not anymore! We use to be best friends, you were my first friend ever, but then you left me to befriend the others! You abandoned me and left no explanation. I became invisible while you became popular! It's been three years since you left me, well over a year since you last talked to me. You know nothing about me anymore, Hiccup. Goodbye." You shut the door once more, leaving him astounded and to his thoughts.

Turned out, you were right (A/N: But when aren't you?). Hiccup realized he had barely paid any attention to you since the battle with the red death. Sure, you help with Dagur or Alvin, but other than that you stayed to yourself. He wasn't sure if he really did push you away, if the gang pushed you away, or you just weren't very willing to make more friends, but he planned to become your best friend again.

Since he was still in front of your door, even after seven minutes, he knocked. "I'm sorry, (Y/ N). You're right. I've been a horrible friend. The worst. I promised to never hurt you, to never leave you, and I did just that. I hope someday you can forgive me. Please, let me back in your life. Let me be your best friend again. Come to the cove with Astrid and I. Be mad at me, but don't take it out on Astrid. She wants to know you as well as I do- well, did- and I want to know you as well as I use to as well. Please, (Y/ N)!"

All your anger had just vanished, you were pretty sure it was because you just cut though, that always manage to make you calm down and relax. Hiccup's words had some effects too though.

You put your knife away before calling out, "Fine."

Though you couldn't see it, Hiccup's eyes brightened up. "Great! Tomorrow around noon. Astrid will meet us here then we can all fly to the cove together. We'll be having a picnic there. Well, goodnight." You heard his metal leg as he walked away.

"Goodnight, Hiccup," you whispered.

***A few months later***

Astrid became your third friend ever soon after that day at the cove. While you opened up some, it was clear to anyone that you kept your guard up, ready to be forgotten again.

Hiccup also got to know you and while there were many changes, you were still childish, loved to goof around, and play games. You even still had the childish curiosity about things you didn't know.

The day you went to the cove, Hiccup knew he loved you, but didn't want to push you into something too quickly and have you run off. He could be patient and wait for you to get use to people, for it wasn't very hard to figure out you had no clue how to act around others.

He loved watching you. He loved the curiosity and happiness in your eyes, he loved the smile that you wore most of the time, he loved your gentle and soft touch whenever you hid behind him or held his hand, and he loved watching you as you quickly grasped what having multiple friends was like. So, basically, he loved you. A lot.

And he was getting rather impatient. He wanted you to be his. He wanted to call you his. He wanted to feel your lips against his.

But, he knew you were hiding something. Big. He wanted you to trust him and tell him, but knew that wasn't going to happen. He would have to find out himself. Which lead him to the position he was in now, holding your knife and bloodied cloth with the drawer you hid them in open, feeling what he could only call sadness and hurt as he knew what you've been hiding.

He wasn't sad or mad at you: no, he could never be. He was upset with himself for not noticing sooner. He was mad at himself for abandoning you in the first place. How could he not have noticed?

He knew he only had a few minutes before you came back home from your girl's day out with Astrid, but he couldn't move. The fact that you cut would explain the habit of you pulling your sleeves down constantly, and how you would sometimes flinch or whimper in pain at the slightest touch.

When he heard the front door open and close he knew time was up. He couldn't leave the knife and just let you harm yourself, but if he took it you would know he went through you stuff. What should he do? What should he do?

"Hiccup, I'm home!" you called, cheerfully.

You were right, he didn't know you as well as he thought he did. He couldn't imagine, even with the proof in his hands, that you could ever harm yourself on purpose.

"Hiccup?" your voice called out. "Hiccup, where are you?"

He quickly put the knife back and slipped out of your room as you were looking in his room for him.

"Hey, (Y/ N)," he said, forcing a smile.

You jumped, slightly, and turned around with that carefree smile of yours. We're you really happy? wondered Hiccup. Or was it just an act? When was the last time you cut? Was it today? Or yesterday? Or have you stopped since the day at the cove and you really were finally happy?

"Hey, Hic. Where were you?"

"Uh, here. I've been here- at home- all day," he said, dancing around the full truth without lying. He had promised you a long time ago that he would never lie to you.

You laughed, "Okay. Well, I'm going to my room. See you later, Hic."

Your room? Where your knife was? Hiccup didn't think so.

"Wait!"

You paused at your doorway. "Yes? What is it?"

"Uh, let's go for a flight around Berk," he offered.

"Nah. No thanks. (D/N) pretty tired after today. Astrid and I had race after race."

"We can go on Toothless together," he said quickly.

"I don't want to bother you," you waved off.

"I insist. I wanna spend some time with my best friend. Please, (N/N)."

You giggled and closed your door. "Sure, why not. I'm sure Toothless would love the flight."

"Yeah, he will."

It's been a week since Hiccup found out your secret. He rarely ever left your side and made sure someone was with you every second of the day. Even late at night you caught him watching you pretend to sleep. Of course, he didn't know you were pretending.

You haven't cut in two weeks. That's the longest in over a year. You felt the need to cut at the smallest things now and you were about to lose your mind.

So, when Hiccup had to suddenly take off and talk to Stoick, you had about ten to twenty minutes to yourself. Perfect time to make a few quick tiny cuts.

You laid out the new shirt you might need, from the blood. And got out your knife and rag.

You pulled up the sleeve to your shirt and pressed the knife against your soft skin. You ended up doing many cuts and went to your stomach to do more.

You didn't pay much attention to anything else, including someone's calls for you. In fact, you didn't even hear them, nor did you hear them enter your room.

You were in the middle of your fifth cut on your stomach when a hand wrapped itself around your wrist and the knife was pulled away from your skin, then out of your grasp.

"(Y/ N)!" Hiccup shouted, tears in his eyes as he took the knife from you.

"H- Hiccup, i- it's not what it looks like!" You said, without thinking. You reached for the knife.

He pulled his hand back to keep the knife from you. "Really? Because it looks like you were cutting yourself!"

"Okay, it's exactly what it looks like but-"

"Why? Why, (Y/ N)?" He sobbed, hot tears falling down his cheeks. "I was only gone for fifteen minutes! Why were you cutting? I thought you were happy!"

"I am, I really really am happy. It's just been two weeks since I last did it and I felt like I needed to and I couldn't help myself when I was finally alone."

"This is why I wouldn't leave you alone! I didn't want you hurting yourself!" he shouted.

"I- wait! What? You knew?" you asked, bewildered and a bit scared.

He blinked, realizing his mistake. Time for the truth to come out. "Well, uh, last week when you were with Astrid, I knew you were hiding something and, um, I wanted to know what was so big you couldn't tell me, so I kinda-"

"Went through my stuff?" you finished, clenching your teeth together. You didn't know whether to be upset that he went through your stuff without your permission or to be happy that he cared for you and knew you well enough to know something was up. "Wait, if you knew then why didn't you take my knife or confront me about it."

He shuffled his feet around. "I didn't want you to think I didn't trust you."

When he put it that way, you decided to be mad that he didn't trust you. He was right not to, but it still hurt.

His expression sudden went from nervous to worried and he gently grabbed your arm and started leading you somewhere. "Come. We're going to see Gothi."

You pulled back. "No, we're not!" you denied, and ran back to your room.

Suddenly you were lifted off your feet by Hiccup. "I didn't ask if you wanted to."

"I know. You said that we're going, and I said we're not!" You struggled out of his grip, but he was now stronger than you. He was no longer the weakling you fell in love with years ago.

"Stop, please, (Y/ N)." He begged when you finally escaped his grasp.

"How's this: I let you tend to my wounds, but let's not see Gothi, deal?"

He sighed, "You're not gonna take it any other way, will you?" You shook your head no. "Fine," he sighed. "But you also have to promise to stop."

"No deal."

"(Y/ N), hurting yourself is not the answer. There has to be another way-"

"I've tried, Hiccup. Cutting is the only way."

"IT CAN'T BE!"

"WELL, IT IS!"

He sighed, yelling was getting nowhere fast. He took a deep breath and used his brain to find possible solutions. "How about you use a pencil or something like that to draw where you want to make the cuts?"

"Nope."

"Have you even tried that?"

"No."

"Then why are you opposing it?"

"Because I want to."

"Ugh!" He took another breath. He was definitely going to keep all sharp objects away from you for a long while. "How about, um, you talk to someone whenever you feel like, uh, cutting?" The word tasted bad in his mouth. He hated that word now.

"Who would I talk to?"

"Whoever you want. Me, Astrid, Gobber, (D/N), Toothless, Ruff, Fishlegs, whoever you want."

You pretended to think about it. "Um, no."

"Tell me what I have to do to get you to stop then! Just, please, (Y/ N), I can't stand the thought of you hurting yourself!" he begged.

You avoided his gaze, confidence suddenly lost. "I don't think I'd be able to stop."

He walked towards you and brought you into a hug. He was so tall, that your head laid on his chest. When you moved your head to the side, you could hear his strong heartbeat. "Please, (Y/ N)," he begged, his voice laced with tears. "Please stop hurting yourself. I can't stand the thought. Just please." He buried his face in your hair.

"F- Fine. I- I'll stop," you gave in.

"Thank you," Hiccup sighed in relief, tightening his grip on you.

Hiccup tended to your wounds gently but quickly. He couldn't stand to see all the scars that danced upon your skin. When he was done he had treated your arms, legs, and stomach. He pulled your left sleeve down, finally done, and hung his head to hide his tears.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup," you apologized.

"Just don't ever hurt yourself again, okay?" He didn't wait for a response but he look at you with green eyes full of tears and cupped your cheeks with his hands. He started to slowly lean in and watched as you closed your eyes. He took it as you were okay with him kissing you so he pushed his lips against yours.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and laced your fingers through his hair. Hiccup moved his hands to your waist and gently bit your bottom lip. You gasp and he slipped his tongue in. Your fingers pulled at his hair as your tongues swirled around each other and fought for dominance, with Hiccup winning. He pushed you back so you were laying down on your bed.

After a few minutes he pulled back slightly, with a smile on his face.

"I love you, (Y/ N)."

"I love you, too, Hiccup."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I will."


	34. Mine Forever

**Mine Forever**

 **For Euphoria1peace**

 **Yandere!**

 **You are 18**

 **Hiccup is 20**

 **Before second movie**

You smiled as your crush greeted you with his kind smile.

"Hey, Hic!" You greeted with a short laugh.

"What are you doing tonight, (Y/ N)?" he asked, leaning against the wooden fence that surrounded your backyard.

"Nothing much. Just some gardening and maybe a quick flight with (D/N), you know?"

He nodded. "How about we go on a date?"

You blinked.

"A- a d- d- d- date?" you stuttered.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, something he always does when he's nervous. "Yup. A date. So, wanna go?"

You looked at the ground but smiled softly. "S- Sure. I would l- love to."

Suddenly, Hiccup gained his confidence back. "Great! I'll be back in an hour." He ran off before you could say anything more.

And with a smile on your face and high hopes about the date, you went inside to get ready.

*Time Skip*

Knock! Knock!

"(Y/ N)! It's me, Hiccup!"

"Coming!" you called back. You ran down the stairs and quickly opened the door.

You smiled as you took in each other's appearance. He wore brown pants and a dark green tunic. Not his usual attire (though it came close to his old one) but you thought he looked hot.

You wore a (F/C) tunic, brown pants, and one of Hiccup's old vests that he gave you when he stopped wearing them a few years back. They fit you perfectly. Your (E/C) eyes sparkled with excitement and your lips curved into a bright smile.

"Are you ready?" you asked, eagerly.

"I am, mi'lady," he chuckled. "Toothless will be taking us, if you don't mind."

You giggled, "I don't mind at all." With a kind smile, Hiccup guided you to Toothless before both of you climbed on and flew off. You squealed at the sudden and quick take off and wrapped your arms securely around Hiccup's waist.

He chuckled at looked back at you. "Beautiful," he murmured.

"What was that?"

"I said you're beautiful," he repeated, loud enough for you to hear. You blushed but faced him as you gave him your signature closed eyed smile.

"Thanks!"

The rest of the flight was silent, but ended at one of your favorite places: the cove.

"Hiccup!" you gasped, jumping off of Toothless and looking at the picnic blanket laid out, four rocks sat at each corner to keep it from flying off and a picnic basket laid in the middle.

"Care for a picnic, mi'lady?" asked Hiccup, confidently, holding out a hand for you to take.

"Yes, please!" You nodded, taking his hand and letting him lead you to the picnic. He sat next to the picnic basket and you sat in front of him. You beamed as he reached in the basket and took out all of your favorite foods.

He saw the twinkle in your eyes and smirked, "I know my lover well, don't I?"

Your eyes widened and blushed as he called you his lover. "L- Lover?"

He leaned forward and put his hands on either side of your legs. "Yes," he heavily breathed. "My lover." He let out a strange laugh. His eyes suddenly had a crazed look to them. Then returned to their usual sweetness a split second later.

Weird.

What was with his eyes? It was so quick though... I was probably just imagining it, you thought to yourself. Was I imagining it?

You shook the thought away before asking, "Ready to eat?"

Hiccup smiled back, "Of course, mi'lady."

*Time Skip*

The picnic was fantastic, then afterwards Hiccup took you on a romantic flight around Berk to watch the sun set, which he knew you loved.

"Did you enjoy our date?" he asked, dropping you off at your house.

You nodded and gave him another closed eyed smile. "I did! It was amazing, Hiccup. Thank you."

He bent over a little, doing a bow, and kissed the back of your hand. "Anything for you, mi'lady." You giggled. "Well, I have a few things to take care of, so goodnight, love." He kissed your cheek before getting on Toothless.

"Goodnight, Hic." You went inside and fed (D/N) before going to sleep.

*Time Skip*

You woke up to two strong arms picking you up. You opened your eyes to see Hiccup carrying you out of your room.

"Hiccup?" you asked, half asleep.

He look down. "Sorry, (Y/ N), I didn't mean to wake you. Just go back to sleep."

You were quickly waking up and, with some difficulty, Hiccup got you past the front door and outside. "Hiccup, where are you taking me?" you asked.

"It's a surprise. Now go back to sleep."

"I'm not tired anymore."

His smile turned into a frown. "(Y/ N)," he warned.

"Well I'm not! I'm just going to stay up and see where you're taking me," you said, stubbornly.

Hiccup let out a sigh and said, "Fine. But I want no farther arguments out of you."

You smiled another closed eyed smile. "Okay! But I make no promises." He smirked, you always said that.

He held you in his arms as Toothless flew to his house, (D/N) following. He got off Toothless, insisting that he carried you, and ordered the dragons to remain outside. He carried you inside and knelt down as he opened a secret door in the floor.

He stood back up and carried you as he went down the stairs, making sure to close the secret door behind y'all.

"Hiccup, where are we?" you asked, trying to see in the darkness.

Hiccup's foot hit something and he set you on a bed. "Your new home," he said, his voice sounding off.

You sat up, fear suddenly filling you, telling you to run. "My new what?"

"Home. Your new home." You heard his footsteps run out and shut and lock a metal door.

Then a torch was lite.

Then another.

And another.

"(Y/ N)?" a voice called. You could suddenly see that there was another cage with people in it.

"Snotlout?" You walked to the door of your cage.

"(N/N), is that really you?" another voice asked. Astrid.

"Astrid!" you held onto the bars.

Then you heard similar questions from Fishlegs and the twins.

"SHUT UP!" Hiccup yelled. Silence fell upon you for a matter of seconds. Hiccup walked up to you and cupped your cheek. "(Y/ N). My sweet, sweet, (Y/ N). You're mine! Finally mine!" He laughed like a deranged person, not like himself. At least, not like the boy you fell in love with.

"H- Hiccup? What do you mean?"

"After years of waiting, I finally have you! And this time, I won't let you leave."

"This time? Won't let me? Hiccup, what are you saying?"

"Hiccup! Hiccup, let me go!" demanded Snotlout, tugging at some chains. You saw your cage was the largest, and everyone else was tied to the bars of the small cage they were in, except Snotlout, who was chained to the wall.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Hiccup yelled, walking over to them and unlocking their cage. He pulled out a knife and stomped towards Snotlout.

"Hiccup? Hiccup, stop! We're cousins. Cousins! H-" his pleas turned into a quick scream and then silence as Hiccup stabbed Snotlout in the heart.

"Hiccup! What are you doing?" you cried, trying to shake the bars of your cage.

"Protecting you, my love. He was constantly trying to take you from me. Now that I have you, I'm making sure he doesn't steal you from me. As well as everyone else here."

"Hiccup, stop! Please, NO!" You yelled the last word extra loud as he plunged his dagger into Fishlegs' heart.

"I'm doing this for us, (Y/ N). For us!" He slit Ruff and Astrid in the throat and stabbed Tuff in the chest, the whole time you tried to stop him.

"HICCUP!" you cried. You fell to the ground, all hope lost. Your friends were gone.

(D/N)! What if he hurts her? He wouldn't hurt a dragon, would he? Then again, until a few minutes ago, you didn't think he would kill a human, let alone his friends.

This wasn't the boy you fell in love with. Not at all.

Your shoulders went up and down with your sobs and the cage door opened and closed again. Two arms pulled you into a firm chest.

"Oh, (Y/ N), there's no need to cry. Their sacrifice might be hard now, but it'll get easier, I promise. Now that I think about it, I probably shouldn't have let you watched. It will probably make it that much harder for you to move on. I didn't think about that until now, I was so distracted by protecting us from them."

"You monster!" you screamed, hitting his chest. "You're a monster!"

He sighed, "Calm down, (Y/ N). Seriously. I'm sad too, but they had to leave."

You pushed him away. "How could you say that? They were our friends! Friends, Hiccup! Friends! And you betrayed them!"

He shrugged, "They would have just taken you from me. Now we can be happy. Now we can live together happily-"

"Happily? You're mad, Hiccup. Mad."

He shrugged again. "Maybe so, but only for you, my love."

This wasn't the boy you fell in love with. Not at all.

"H- Hiccup?" you asked, frightened as he came closer.

He gently stroked your cheek. "No need to be scared, mi'lady. I won't hurt you. I love you." And with that, he smashed his lips to yours. Your back hit the floor and Hiccup grabbed your wrist and pinned them to either side of your head. His tongue licked your bottom lip, asking for entrance, which you denied.

Irritated, he mumbled, "Let me in, (Y/ N)," against your lips before asking for entrance again. You still denied him entrance. "Let me in!" he growled, then went back to kissing you.

You struggled to get free but was too weak. Dang it! You yelled at yourself, while Hiccup continued kissing you. Why didn't I take Astrid's offer and train with her? At least then I would be strong enough to escape. Why did Hiccup change so suddenly? Why is he acting like this?

This wasn't the boy you fell in love with. Not at all.

Hiccup suddenly bit your lip, hard, causing you to gasp. With a smirk, he slipped his tongue in your open mouth. He swirled his tongue around yours and you found yourself kissing him back. He may be acting different, but surely he'll go back to himself soon, right? He may not be acting like the boy you fell in love with now, but he'll go back to him later, right?

He pulled away panting, but leaned his forehead against yours. "Mine. Forever. (Y/ N), you are mine and only mine. And I am yours and only yours. Forever. I love you, mi'lady." He kissed the tip of your nose before getting off of you.

You sat up, wondering how you should run away when you suddenly found your arms being brought behind you. "W- what?" you wondered aloud. Hiccup was holding your hands behind you back. "Hiccup?" You started to try and get away. A firm grip on your arm prevented you from going very far though. "Hiccup, let me go!"

"No. I'm keeping you mine. I only want to love and protect you, (Y/ N)," he said, in his new creepy voice.

This wasn't the boy you fell in love with. So not the same boy.

You struggled free but Hiccup wouldn't let go. Instead, he pulled you up harshly and dragged you to the bed. "Hiccup, what are you doing?" you asked, fearfully. He let go of your hands and quickly pushed your back against the bed. He pinned one arm down under his knee and tied you to one of the bed posts by your wrist, then tied up the other wrist to the other bed post. "Hiccup, please stop."

"Why?" he growled. "So you can leave me? I won't let that happen. I love you, (Y/ N). Can't you see?"

"I did love you, Hiccup." His eyes brightened up, but still had the deranged look in them. "But not anymore." His eyes darkened.

"Well you're not getting away from me. Not ever."

***Next Day***

Hiccup barged in and opened the door. He stood above you with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, (Y/ N). We're going to have a race. You win, I'll let you go and will never bother you again. I win, and you do whatever I say, when I say it. Deal?"

You knew he was going to win. The chances of you winning were slim to nothing, but there was still that small chance. "Deal."

He untied you and brought you outside. You had to wait a second for your eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness but then saw an eager (D/N).

"(D/N)!" you shouted, happy she was alright. You hugged her before turning to Hiccup, who was on Toothless. "We going to have that race?"

"Yup."

"Are we flying to it?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No, silly. The race is flying. One lap around the island and back."

Now you lost all hope. There was no way (D/N), a (D/T), could win against Toothless, a night fury, the fastest dragon in all of Berk and possibly the whole world!

"And don't even think of flying off and trying to escape, because, as you know, we have tracking dragons. I can easily find you."

You nodded, suddenly finding hope and courage as you climbed on (D/N). "Come on, girl, we have to win. We have to."

"Three. Two. One. GO!" You took off immediately, needing every extra advantage you could get.

*Time Skip*

Almost. So close! Almost there!

The finish line was right in front of you. Toothless and Hiccup right beside you. You knew Toothless wasn't going his fastest, and that Hiccup would have him go faster within the last few seconds and claim his victory as well as you.

You were so close, and then, at the last second, Hiccup and Toothless sped up and got ahead and won. You landed beside them with your head down.

"Awe, my poor (Y/ N), are you upset that you lost? I'll let you win next time if you want. But no matter what, you're still mine." Hiccup pulled you off of (D/ N) and into a hug. He picked you up and carried you back to the secret room, where he laid you back on the bed.

He pressed his lips against yours and easily slipped his tongue into your mouth and pressed himself against you. Even though you knew he was crazy, you still loved him, so you kissed back as tears slipped out of your eyes.

*** 6 years later***

"Daddy's home!" your five year old daughter shouted.

Your three year old son stayed silent, following his older sister. He was very observant and you were sure he knew something was different about you and Hiccup, but he never said anything- quite literally. He said a few words when he was little but hasn't said a word in over six months.

"How's daddy's little girl?" asked Hiccup, lifting the giggling girl into his arms and throwing her in the air. He caught her and leaned her on his hip before turning to you and (B/ N), who was hiding behind you legs. "And how's my beautiful wife and strong son?"

"Fine," you said, as sweetly as you could for the guy you now hated, but still somewhat loved. At least, you loved him enough not to take the kids and abandon him in the middle of the night.

While he rarely ever let you leave the house, he now let you roam freely throughout the house.

Hiccup chuckled and kissed you on the lips before setting (G/ N) down and kneeling in front of you and (B/ N). "(B/ N), are you gonna say anything today?" asked Hiccup, like he did every day. (B/ N) shook his head no, hiding himself as much as possible from his father, using you to do so.

It angered Hiccup that his own son hid from him, and it got you a few beatings, but hid his frustration with a smile and stood up. He asked if dinner was ready and you nodded, like always. You ate dinner as a family and listened as everyone talked about their day, with Hiccup having more of an eventful day, like always. Then you cleaned the kids up and hustled them off to bed, like always. Next you got dressed for bed and laid down beside Hiccup, who immediately wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled your back against his chest before you fell asleep, like every night.

AN: It was so weird writing that! But I think it turned out well. :)


	35. The Book of Dragons

**The Book Of Dragons**

 **For HTTYD2fangirl**

 **Father- daughter one shot.**

 **You are 5**

 **Hiccup is 26**

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

"Daddy! Daddy!" my beautiful daughter, (Y/ N) squealed. Toothless can running in with my little girl on his back, holding on with only one hand.

"(Y/ N), you need to be more careful," I exclaimed.

She gave me her adorable smile. "But I am, Daddy. See? I'm holding on with my left hand. I would be not careful if I didn't hold on at all," she retorted, using her own style of logic.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Alright, baby girl," I laughed, lifting her off of Toothless. "Almost time for bed."

"Can I sleep with you tonight, daddy?" she asked, her big (E/C) orbs begging me to say yes. I could never say no to her.

"Alright, but only for tonight."

"Yay! Thank you, daddy!"

I smiled, "You're welcome, dear." I set her down. "Now, go get dressed for bed."

"Alright, daddy. I'll see you in a minute!" She scampered off to her room to get dressed in her night clothes.

After I finished changing, I looked out my window and out at the stars.

"Oh, (M/N), why couldn't you stay just a bit longer?" I asked. (M/N), (Y/ N)'s mother, died when (Y/ N) was two and a half years old. Life has been hard without her, but I have to keep going. For (Y/ N).

"Daddy!" I heard my daughter squeal. Her giggles filled the room and somehow made it feel brighter, but I shouldn't be surprised, she always did that.

I turned around just in time to put my hands in front of me and catch her as she literally jumped into my arms. I stumbled backwards from the force but didn't fall over or drop her.

I smiled at her. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Will I ever see mommy again?"

I froze.

I never expected her to ask this question again. She didn't quite understand the meaning of death when her mother died. She asked when mommy was going to come back home many times. It hurt each time to answer. Most of the time I was able to distract her, but I could feel this time was different.

"Daddy? Daddy, when will mommy come back? I haven't seen her in a long time. I asked Aunt Astrid about her but she avoided my question. I miss mommy, daddy. I wanna see mommy!" Her voice slowly went louder and louder and tears began to fill her eyes.

"Shh shh shh, sweetheart," I soothed, giving her the best smile I could. "You will see mommy again someday, but it will be a while. A long while."

She perked up but was still confused. "Why? Is mommy going on an adventure?"

"Uh, yes, in a way. She's going on an adventure far far away."

"Where?"

"Uh, Valhalla," I answered truthfully.

"Isn't that where grandpa Stoick is?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

I could almost see the gears in her mind turning. "Oh," she rested her head on my shoulder and stared at the ground.

"Hey, hey, baby girl." I bounced her up and down a bit before setting her down and kneeling so I was only slightly taller than her. "I'm taking the day off tomorrow. I was thinking-"

"YOU COULD TEACH ME ABOUT DRAGONS!?" she shouted, hopefully and excitedly.

I chuckled but nodded. "Yes, teach you about dragons. Now," I scooped her up in my arms and tickled her, "how did you know?" I asked over her squeals.

When I stopped she took a few breaths before answering. "I overheard you ask Aunt Astrid to take care of the village and why."

"You were supposed to be asleep when I asked her." I tickled her even more and she was barely able to respond.

"I was thirsty and was just going to get water but I overheard you and Aunt Astrid talking!"

I stopped tickling her and carried her over to my bed. I laid her down on one half before laying down on mine. "Okay, then. Bed time, sweetheart."

She snuggled up against my side. "Alright, daddy. I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart. I love you, too."

*Time Skip*

The next morning I was woken up by (Y/ N) jumping on me yelling, "Wake up, daddy! Wake up! Wake up wake up wake up, daddy!"

I let out an _oomph!_ as she jumped on me again before hugging her and saying, "I'm awake, baby girl."

She looked up and smiled at me. "Yay! Book of Dragons."

"What?" I asked, still half asleep.

"Read the book of Dragons with me."

"Okay," I agreed, almost fully awake. I let out a yawn and sat up. "Let daddy get dressed and then I'll help you get ready and we'll start reading the book of Dragons, okay?"

"Okay, daddy! I'll wait in my room." She ran off, shutting the door behind her.

I got dressed in my usual attire before helping her in hers, which was brown leggings, a green, long sleeved dress that stopped at her knees, and worn boots. I made a mental note to get her new ones for Snoggletog.

"Ready, daddy?" she asked. Before I could she respond she went on her hands and knees and reached under her bed. She pulled out the book of Dragons. She held it up against her chest and looked at me with her smile.

"Well, someone's excited, aren't they?" I teased, picking her up and walking downstairs.

"Yup!" she giggled.

I sat down and set her on my lap as she opened the book.

"Strike cla-" I started.

"No, daddy! I wanna read!" she interrupted.

"Okay then. Go ahead," I chuckled.

"Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class," she read all the different types of classes flawlessly.

"The Thunderdrum is a re- rec- daddy," she pointed to the word she was having trouble on.

"Reclusive."

She nodded, "reclusive dragon that inhabitants sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled this dragon creates a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Approach extremely carefully and get on its good side as fast as possible."

"Very good," I congratulated when she finished the page.

She smiled at me and turned the page. She read page after page. While she did sound out a few words per page, her reading was almost flawless, containing few mistakes and rarely ever needing my assistance.

"Timberjacks have razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Easy to befriend if you simply give them a good scratch where they can't reach: the back of their wings," she smiled up at me. "Like Toothless? Toothless likes his wings scratched." Toothless perked up at the sound of his name.

I chuckled at the comparison. "Kind of."

She let out a giggle and flipped the page.

"Scaldron spits out boiling hot water. To befriend it on land simply poor water over it. They also love the smell of fish, but what dragon doesn't? They love to be reminded of home! . . .

"Changewings blend in with their environment. Their weakness: the sky. They are unable to blend in with the sky. Even newly hatch Changewings can spit acid at close range. Be extremely cautious and do not approach if you can help it. . ."

"Gronkle. A Gronkle has think skin that works well as armor, though most tend to be gentle and kind hearted creatures. Six shots. A wingspan of-" she suddenly stopped reading and turned her head to the side. I followed her gaze- she was looking out the open window- to see nothing out of the ordinary.

"What is it, (Y/ N)? What do you see?"

She slowly looked towards me. "I thought I heard something. Guess it's nothing." She continued listing the measurements and other facts about the Gronkle before reading about other dragons.

It wasn't very long until she finished the book. We decided to go for a walk since it was only noon. We walked hand in hand around the village.

As always, I was greeted by nearly every passing villager. Many even greeted (Y/ N), which she returned with a cheerful reply. As far as I knew, (Y/ N) was well loved by the entire village. When I was her age, the village was starting to dislike me, so I was glad things were starting well for her.

I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings and was enjoying the rare sunny day in Berk. I walked with my eyes closed and face tilted towards the sun when (Y/ N)'s hand ripped away from mine. I immediately snapped my eyes open to see what took her hand from mine when I saw her yell, "Aunt Astrid!"

"(Y/ N)!" I saw (Y/ N) run into Astrid's arms as Astrid laughed at her excitement. "How's my favorite girl?" she asked.

"I'm good. Daddy and I just finished reading the book of dragons," she paused to turn her head and look at me as I stopped behind her. I smiled back at her and she returned her attention to Astrid. "Now we're going on a walk."

"Really?" Astrid asked, with that surprise voice you give a child when you're not really surprised but won't to sound like you were. (Y/ N) nodded eagerly. "Are you enjoying time with your daddy?"

"Oh, yes yes yes! I love spending time with daddy!" She looked up at me with her warm (E/C) eyes and then smiled at Astrid.

"That's good! Are you still spending the night next week?"

They both looked up at me. It was my decision, after all. "Sure, I don't see why not."

"Yay! Thank you, daddy!" she thanked, then went back to talking to Astrid. She always said thank you, her politeness was one of the many things people have told me they like about her. Her mother taught her to use manners since she started speaking. I have always encouraged it.

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

Astrid was only able to talk for a few more minutes before excusing herself and kissing (Y/N)'s cheek. She gave me a hug before walking off, but it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Daddy, can we go flying on Toothless, please?" she begged.

I smiled, "I don't see why not."

I placed (Y/ N) in front of me when I got on Toothless and kept one arm around her waist at all times, even though she had a harness to keep her from falling off.

"Daddy, do you think mommy can see us from Valhalla now?"

I followed her gaze towards the sky and smiled. "I do, sweetheart. I really do. And I know she is very proud of you."

It was hard to imagine that my little girl would grow up someday. That she would no longer be the five year old she was now and that she would (hopefully) find that special person in her life that would make her smile no matter what.

But, I was glad she was my little girl now. And I would cherish the time I have with her now.


	36. I Promise I'll Stop

**I Promise I'll Stop**

 **For silverflyer**

 **WARNING: this does have actions of self-harm and suicidal thoughts. If this will affect you badly please don't read! I don't want any of you to get hurt!**

 **You are both 16**

You stared at a special floor board in your room. You haven't opened it in two days, but it was driving you crazy. You were trying to stop something very bad that you did on a daily basis.

Cutting.

Nobody knew your secret. Not even your beloved boyfriend, Hiccup, and you didn't plan on telling him either. Or anybody else for that matter.

He almost found out your secret, two days ago, which is why you decided to stop for a while, but it was a bad addiction that you were used to doing daily.

With a audible sigh, you finally gave up, walking to the loose floor board and prying it open. A shiny sharp knife and beautiful sapphire necklace reviled themselves.

The necklace belonged to your late mother, who had died a year ago in a nasty pirate raid. Your entire village burned down in the dancing flames, teasing you as you sailed away from your old island.

The horrid memories rarely ever went away... until something else made it.

You slowly picked up the knife and stared at it for a long minute. But at long last, the memories were to painful and to be rid of them was your deepest desire. You pulled the long sleeve of your brown shirt up, revealing the hundreds of cuts on one arm.

As the knife pressed into your soft flesh, you took a deep breath and slowly move the blade up your arm. The physical pain making the memories and emotional pain disappear. The physical pain coming to the front of your mind.

You slowly made one more cut up your arm, right next to the other one.

You squeezed your eyes closed as the pain crept up your arm, but continued cutting.

You were so caught up in your little 'activity' you didn't realize that someone had knocked on your door, or that they had walked into your room until they took the knife out of your hand and gently picked you up and moving you to the medicine, which you kept in a basket in the kitchen.

When they finally set you down on a chair you saw who had stopped you.

Hiccup.

He didn't say anything, he just cleaned your self- inflicted wounds. You didn't object or try to stop him, knowing it was probably make him angrier. Oh, how angry he must be.

Once he was done with that arm he pulled up your other sleeve, worry and sadness- not anger though- filled his emerald green eyes as he cleaned those wounds as well. In a matter of minutes he finished.

"Is there anywhere else?" he asked, sadly, not looking into your eyes. You took this as a bad sign.

You didn't say anything, just lifted your shirt a bit to show the cuts on your stomach. He gasped before cleaning them. Whatever he was cleaning your wounds with burned but you knew it would be pointless to try and stop him. He was the chief's son and was going to be chief someday in the future as well. But since he was only sixteen he didn't have to worry about that for a few years.

Once he was done you put your shirt back. He looked into your (E/C) eyes with green, sad, worried ones.

Thinking he wanted an explanation you started, "Hiccup I-"

"Hush, now. It isn't your fault. It's mine for not noticing sooner." He blamed this on himself, for that you felt even more guilty.

"It isn't your fault, Hiccup. I'm the one who did it. I just can't stand the memories and-"

Hey, important author's note at the end of this. Please read. You can go back to the story now~

"I understand," he interrupted, gently, his voice almost breaking as sobs almost consumed him. This wasn't the time for him to break down though, he needed to be strong. For you. "And I'm going to help you. I know it won't be easy, but I will help you. We will overcome this together. I love you, (Y/N). Just please, stop doing this to yourself," he begged, his beautiful emerald green eyes threatened to spill tears.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup," you cried. He quickly wrapped his arms around you and allowed you to cry on his shoulder, ruining his green shirt. He didn't mind though, you knew that. He just wanted you safe and happy. And, even though it was hard work for both of you, he did. "I promise I'll stop," you managed to tell him through your crying.

*** 6 years later ***

You smiled at the sight of your husband and child playing together.

Hiccup had you move in with him the day after he found out your secret, that way he could be by your side all the time.

Although you slipped a few times, after 4 long months you were cut free and Hiccup couldn't be prouder of you.

Now your held you beautiful baby girl in your arms. She was just weeks old and had her father's beautiful emerald green eyes.

Your two year old son ran up to you, followed by your loving husband, Hiccup. He was now chief of Berk but had taken the day off to spend time with his growing family. He struggled with being chief at first but quickly got the hang of things.

"Hey, beautiful," he said with your favorite grin. He placed a gentle kiss on your cheek, then one on the beautiful baby girl in your arms. "Y'all are both beautiful. My two beautiful girls," he said.

"Mine too!" your son said, hands on your knees.

"Of course!" you said, happy to see the smile on his adorable and slightly chubby face.

You laughed, enjoying the rare warm, sunny day on Berk. You looked around the cove- where Hiccup had taken y'all- and watched as your husband and son played in the shallow area of the pond, splashing each other. Oh, how you loved this sight.

You closed your eyes and tilted your head up, feeling the sun's warm your skin. Suddenly you couldn't feel the sun, or see it under your eyelids. Frowning you open your eyes to see someone grinning at you from above, making you smile once again.

"Hey, sweet girl," he said.

"Hey, handsome," you said back.

He placed a gentle kiss upon your lips then pulled back, chuckling. "You're so beautiful." He got lost in your (E/C) eyes and you got lost in his emerald green ones.

"Mommy, look!" your son said, pulling you both back to reality. He held a flower in his small, little hand. "It's for you."

"Aw, thank you!" you said, taking it. "Ah, it's so pretty. I love it!"

After an awesome day, you all walked back home.

Once you put the kids to bed you laid down in bed, using Hiccup as a pillow.

He lifted up your arm and pulled up the sleeve. He traced the light scars that covered your arms and stomach.

He frowned at the memory then placed a gentle kiss on your wrist before smiling at you.

"Thank you," you told him, once again.

He knew what you meant. "You have nothing to thank me for."

"Yes I do. If you hadn't stopped me I probably would have ended it all, not being able to take all the pain," you said, looking at your arm.

He frowned again, before putting a finger under your chin and making you look into his beautiful eyes. "Please don't think that. I hate to think of what could have happened if I hadn't..." He trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Caught me?"

"No. Helped you," he corrected, placing a kiss on the tip of your nose, then another on your lips.

"Thank you," you repeated.

"Anytime, my beautiful, sweet girl." You started to drift off to sleep, but not before you heard, "I love you, (Y/N). Always have, always will. Forever and always."

You fell asleep in the love of your life arms, smiling and happy.


	37. Surprise! Surprise!

**Surprise! Surprise!**

 **You and Hiccup are sixteen**

"Wake up! Wake up, (Y/N)!" a familiar voice shook you, bringing you out of a peaceful dream.

"No," you mumbled, rolling onto your side while pushing the hand away. "Go away."

Laughter filled your ears before you remembered that today was your birthday.

You shot up in a sitting position quickly, "Oh! Today's my birthday!"

A male's laughter was heard to your left. Hiccup. "Glad to know you remembered."

"Yeah," Astrid piped in, smiling. "We've been waiting here for half an hour for you to wake up."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's no problem," Fishlegs said, quickly.

"Yeah. It's your birthday," finished Hiccup, giving you, his girlfriend, a peck on the cheek. You blushed and he gently placed his hand on your cheek, sitting down next to you. "Oh, how I love it when you blush." He knew his comment would make you blush even more, for it always did and has yet to fail. He chuckled as you look down, using your (H/C) hair to cover your face. He placed your hair behind you ear and put a finger under your chin, gently forcing it up. "Don't hide. You're beautiful."

As you blushed a deeper shade of scarlet, the others laughed. "Hiccup, stop teasing the poor girl," Astrid defended you, trying not to burst into laughter.

"Aw," he whined. "How can I? She's just so adorable," he countered, poking you on the nose once before planting another kiss on your forehead. "Well, sweet girl, have a great day. I got to go... do something. Snotlout, Tuff, Ruff, Fishlegs, come on now. Astrid," he whispered the last part in her ear so you couldn't hear.

She nodded, a wave of determination entered her expression as she replied, "Got it."

Hiccup, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs left immediately afterwards.

"Hurry up and get dressed for today! I'll wait downstairs," Astrid instructed before leaving your room, shutting the door behind her.

You did as she said, putting on your black pants and (F/C) long sleeve shirt, and leather belt with a small dagger attached to it before heading downstairs to a waiting Astrid.

When you reached the last step she jumped up and pulled you outside towards the dragons. She hopped on her dragon, Stormfly, and you got on (D/N), your (D/T). "Follow me." You followed Astrid, helping her with things she needed to do all day. Every now and then she act really strange and demand your attention suddenly for a few seconds before returning to whatever activity she was doing earlier. Villagers passing by would sometimes wish you a quick 'happy birthday' or lift their hand in acknowledgement of your presence.

"Astrid?" You asked, around four in the afternoon.

"Yes, (N/N)?" she asked, her attention at the selection of fruit in front of her. You two were currently at the fruit stand.

"You're acting strange. Is something wrong?"

She turned to face you before suddenly deepened her focused at something behind you. You were about to turn around when she grabbed your shoulders and said, "No. Nothing's wrong. Let's go." She quickly paid for the small basket of fruit she got before leading you to her place and putting the items y'all had gotten today away.

You sighed and went back home as she put the items away. This wasn't what you expected your birthday to be like. You expected to spend the day with Hiccup and the gang or perhaps just you and Hiccup. You slowly trudged up to your room and looked out the window. The sun was going to set soon.

"(D/N)!" You called, running outside. "Want to go flying?" (D/N) perked up and bounced over to you, eagerly awaiting for you to get on. You laughed at your best friend's actions. "Alright. Let's go!"

She leaped quickly into the air and took a few laps around the island. You lifted your arms, horizontal to the ground, and closed your eyes as you felt free. You loved flying, this feeling you got from it. You didn't know what you'd do without it.

"(Y/N)!" You heard a faint call. "(Y/N)! (Y/N)!"

Suddenly the voice sounded like it was right behind you. "(Y/N)!" someone jumped on to the back of (D/N) and hugged you from behind. "I've been looking everywhere for you! I was so worried!"

"Sorry, Hiccup. I've been flying with (D/N)," you apologized.

"I know that now and you don't have to apologize for anything. Now follow me, I have a surprise for you, mi'lady." He hopped back on Toothless, who had his tail on automatic, and you followed him to the forest, where y'all landed and he blindfolded you.

"Whoa."

"Shh. Do you trust me?" he asked, placing his hands on your shoulders.

"Yes."

"Good." He started to lead you somewhere, picking you up when there was a root or fallen branch in the way. "Okay, it's a little steep now but we're almost there."

"Okay."

It was a steep pathway before the ground became nearly flat again. He spun you around and removed your blindfold, placing his hands immediately on your shoulders, facing you. Your eyes blink furiously for a few seconds, adjusting to the light.

"Ready?" he asked, excitedly, bouncing from foot to metal foot and back to his other foot.

You giggled at his excitement and nodded. "Yes, handsome. I'm ready."

He quickly spun you around.

"SURPRISE!" he and the gang yelled. They had decorated the cove for your surprise birthday party.

You gasped, eyes wide as they started tearing up. "You guys..." Everyone stayed silent, waiting for your response. "This is AMAZING!" You shouted, jumping up and down like a five-year old. "I LOVE IT!"

They sighed in relief, but kept their smiles on.

"Good. Time to eat," Tuffnut said, heading to the array of food they had set up.

"Not yet," Ruffnut stopped him by punching his arm.

"Yeah. (Y/N) gets food first," Hiccup stated.

"Why?" You asked.

"It's your birthday, beautiful girl," he responded, making you blush. He chuckled at his special ability to make you blush and made his finger dance across your cheek as the color slowly went down. "Happy birthday, my beautiful, amazing girl," he whispered, leaning in slowly.

Your lips met and as his arms wrapped around your waist, your arms went around his neck and your hands grabbed his auburn hair.

"Get a room, you two!" shout Snotlout, ruining the mood.

You two pulled apart with a sigh, Hiccup's eyebrows pinched together as he gave a slight frown. It quickly turned into a smile as you got lost in each other's eyes. His green ones and your (E/C) ones. "Surprise, Surprise, mi'lady," he whispered, giving you a quick peck against your lips.

"Hello. Guys!" Tuff tried.

"Berk to Hiccup and (Y/N)!" Ruff waved her hand in between you two.

"Whoa."

"Now that you two are back," Fishlegs joked.

"Time for food?" Snotlout asked.

Fishlegs nodded. "Yes."

"(Y/N)'s first!" Hiccup called as the twins and Snotlout ran to the food. The mumbled things under their breath as Hiccup and you walk to the table of food. They sang you 'happy birthday' before cutting the cake and eating the food.

After eating, y'all played a few games, had a quick dragon race, and headed home.

Hiccup took you home and walked up to your room with you. He took off his shirt and laid down on your bed, arms behind his head like a pillow.

"What are you doing?" you giggled at him.

"Staying the night. It's your birthday; I don't want you to be alone." Your parents died from a dragon raid when you were little well- littler, so you lived alone with (D/N).

You nodded, glad to have someone home with you, before leaving the room to get dressed in night clothes and returning.

Hiccup pulled you onto the bed with him and brought you into his arms as you both laid down. "This is how I wish to sleep every night," you heard him whisper into your ear has darkness took over.

"Same."

You fell asleep in his strong arms, smiling as you felt truly safe at night for the first time in a long time.


	38. The Girl With A Heart Full Of Kindness

**The Girl With A Heart Full Of Kindness**

 **Part 1**

 **For alphaflower123. (Oh, and thanks for showing the song king. I love it!)**

 **WARNING: this does have suicidal thoughts, actions, and loss of a loved one. Please do not read if it will effect you negatively.**

 **You are both 17**

 **Modern**

 ** _The quotes in italics are quotes from the song King by Lauren Aquilina._**

 ***** Hiccup's P.O.V *****

Lost.

Pain.

Hurt.

Betrayal.

Alone.

Cold.

So cold.

So alone.

I wrapped my arms around me, but I still was cold. It was late spring, temperature about 96 or so degrees Fahrenheit, I was wearing all black, had a leather jacket, and I was still cold. I was always cold. But I was always alone.

After my mom died, I had no one. I never had many friends to begin with, and the few I had I pushed away for the first few months. When I came back they had all moved on. My dad was chief of police in the city and constantly worked late and on the weekends. I had no brothers or sisters, no nearby family since they were all in New York or Boston. None down here in the South.

It was getting harder and harder to breathe. To live. I constantly had thoughts of ending it all. Of giving up. And, to be honest, the idea was quite tempting. For a while, I came up with many different ways to die. I bought a few supplies as well. Pills, rope, a knife, anything I could think of.

Which brings me back to the story. With the rope in my bag and pills in my pocket, I turned into the alley. I was a few blocks down from my place, near a few small businesses. There was an apartment building to one side of me, and a small businesses to the other.

I was ready for my death. I would be reunited with my mom. She probably wouldn't be to happy with me at first, but I know she would have welcomed me with open arms in Valhalla.

I was about to tie one end of my rope to the bar of the fire escape a story above the ground, tie a loop at the other end and about to slipped it around my neck when a girl crashed into me. ((About to, meaning he was still on the ground))

"I'm sorry!" she gasped, helping me up.

"You should be," I glared. My glare went away once I got a good look at her. She was beautiful. (H/L) (H/ C) hair, the most gorgeous (E/C) eyes, and full pink lips curved into a kind smile. "Hey," I muttered, stupidly. Idiot! I cursed myself. Her hair was slightly dirty and her face had dirt smudges here and there but she still had white teeth. She reminded me of my mom.

My admiration turned into confusion as fear entered her expression and she turned and fled.

"Hey!" a male's voice called. "Stop you thieving little brat!" He stopped and panted, resting his hands on his knees. The girl seemed like she wasn't close to being tired, whereas the chubby man was exhausted. Poor him. But why was the girl stealing? What was she stealing? Where was she taking it? Why?

"Hey, you, boy," the man said.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I'll give you twenty five bucks if you catch that girl and bring her back to me. Today. I work in this building until six thirty," he said, jabbing his thumb towards the small building next to us.

I nodded and ran after her. I wasn't going to turn her in, I knew that. I was just curious. I may have only looked at her for a few seconds, but I knew she would have a very good reason to steal if she did. And she did.

I was a fast runner and quickly caught up to her, but stayed a bit behind as I followed her. She ran a few blocks and to another large alleyway. This one had a bunch of cardboard boxes around it and soon eight or ten children came out and surrounded her.

"(N/N)!" they cheered. "Did you bring us anything?"

"Yes, I did," she smiled. They beamed and waited eagerly for her to hand out bread, some meat (which they all gasped and giggled about), and a squashed cake. Once the children spotted the cake they started bouncing.

"You got cake!"

"What's cake?" a few of the younger ones asked.

"Cake!"

"Oh goodness!" a little girl smiled.

A boy and girl, obviously a few years apart, stood a few feet away from the crowd of kids. The boy, the younger one of the two, gripped onto the girl's hand tightly, wonder and happiness glistening in his eyes. The girl had the same, but neither made an attempt to go any closer to the crowd of starving children.

The girl stole the food to feed the homeless, starving kids, I concluded. I smiled at her generosity. She risked so much to feed them. And with how unnaturally thin she was, I wouldn't be surprised if she was starving herself. Yet, she still gave food to the children first. How come? Most people would have kept the food and eaten it themselves, yet, she shared. In fact, she seemed to enjoy sharing.

She split the bread and meat up between the kid's equally, including the two standing in the back. I noticed that she had noticeably less than everyone else. No one else seemed to notice, either that or they were all use to it. She made them eat the bread and meat before even touching the cake. And once everyone was finished, she cut a fourth of the cake and split that evenly among the kids.

"(N/N)," a boy said, "there's still a lot of cake left."

She nodded, smiling kindly at the young boy and patted his head. "Of course, Robby. Would you rather eat all of the cake today or have some tomorrow and the day after that?"

"The second one." Many echoed the same answer.

She giggled and patted his head again, "That's what I thought. No one is to touch the cake except me. I'll pass out more after supper tomorrow. Or lunch. Whichever you want."

"Lunch!"

"Supper!"

"Supper!

"Lunch!" A chorus of votes cried.

"A visitor!" one shouted over the rest. A young girl, the one who stood apart with the boy, pointed at me.

All their attention turned towards me and I ducked around the corner. I was about to make a run for it when the girl jumped in front of me.

"Hello!" she greeted cheerfully. "You're the boy from earlier, right?" I nodded. She beamed. "Yay! I remembered! Want to join us for supper? We don't have any meat left but we have bread and cake."

"Nah, I'm good," I politely declined.

She didn't object. "Okay. Can you at least stay for a while? We don't get many visitors. It would be a shame if you left so soon."

I didn't have anywhere to be and was still wanted answers from the kind and caring girl. "Alright."

"Yay!" she squealed. She took hold of my wrist and brought me into their "home". "Everyone, we have a visitor today! His name is," she trailed off and looked at me.

"Hiccup."

"Hiccup," she repeated. "Hiccup, this is Sally, Carina, Kathy, Hadley, Oliver, Robby, Dally, and Rae. Oh, and I'm (Y/ N), but you can call me (N/N)."

"Hello," I said, awkwardly. I wasn't very good with people, let alone homeless, starving children. Or any child, at that.

"Hi, I'm Hadley. I'm seven," a little girl said.

I smiled and knelt down on my good/ real leg. The other I lost in the same accident that took my mom's life.

"Hello," I repeated. "I'm Hiccup."

She giggled, "That's a unique name." I laughed with her, slightly shocked she didn't call my name weird or funny like most others did.

"Yeah, it is."

"Yes, it is," (Y/N) corrected, hitting my head.

"Thanks what I said."

"No, you said "yeah" not "yes"."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. This girl was quickly starting to get on my nerves.

"Hiccup, will you tell us about yourself?" Hadley asked, smiling.

"Yes, please," others chanted.

"Um, my father is chief of police, I'm seventeen-"

"(N/N) is seventeen too!" Dally, I think his name was, interrupted.

"Really?" I asked, at the same time (Y/ N) scolded him for interrupting me.

"Yes, I am."

"Cool. Well, I live a few blocks down and go to school at Berk High."

"Cool," the kids beamed.

"(Y/ N) homeschools us," Rae stated.

"Oh, really?" I asked, eager to find out more of the girl.

"Yes. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday we'll go to the library and read the textbooks," Kathy said.

"Interesting. Well, I'm clumsy, stupid, failing most of my classes, unlikable-"

"I doubt that, Hiccup," (Y/ N) said. " _You've lost your mind in the sound_ of other's negative words. Stop that. _Count your blessings not your flaws_. I haven't known you very long and I like you. Your posture, the observant but also lost look in your eyes, careful but untrusting words prove to me that you are anything but stupid."

"No, no. You don't have to lie to-"

"I'm not lying. _You don't get what all this is about, you're too wrapped up in your self doubt._ Stop that. _Get rid of the monsters inside your head._ You're smart, kind, caring, and hot-" she slapped her hand over her mouth.

I smirked at her red cheeks. "What was that? I didn't quite catch that."

"Shut up," she muttered, turning to her cleaning again.

"Will you be (N/N)'s friend?"

I froze. I looked over at (Y/ N), who was tidying up. "What?" she asked, obviously shocked.

"Why?"

"Well, she doesn't have many friends. We want to have at least one friend," Sally said.

"I don't need any fri-" she started.

"I'd love to be her friend," I answered, turning my head to smirk at her shocked expression.

"Well, it's getting late. Goodnight, everyone. Thanks for having me," I said, standing up.

"Bye, Hiccup," they repeated.

"Good night, Hiccup," (Y/ N) said, formally.

"No need for the formality, friend." I started walking home. I paused and looked back at (Y/ N). "Oh, and thanks for your kindness, (N/N). I really appreciated it."

"You're welcome. It was nice meeting you."

I walked home quickly, thinking of (Y/N) the whole time. Even as I got ready for bed and as I was going to sleep. Maybe our friendship would be good. Maybe she can make me happy again. Maybe this'll be good for both of us.


	39. Girl With A Heart Full Of Kindness Pt2

**The Girl With A Heart Full Of Kindness**

 **Part 2**

 **For alphaflower123**

 **A month and a half after the first part**

 ***** Hiccup's P.O.V *****

"This is where you live?" (Y/ N) exclaimed. " _You've got it all_ , Hic!"

"Yup," I smiled at her excitement. I fell in love with her quickly and I've been happier. My dad noticed, my grades went up, and life looks a lot more colorful. She's different than any girl I've ever met.

"Awesome!" she giggled, her eyes sparkling. "Are we going to go in?"

I blinked. "Oh, yeah." I turned around and unlocked the door. "Ladies first," I smiled, stepping to the side. She dashed inside and looked around.

"Wow!"

"It's not much, but it's home."

"Hic, _have you gone blind? Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?_ This place is awesome!"

I chuckled at her enthusiasm. I guess for someone who lived on the streets would find even a two bedroom house awesome.

"Can we explore?" she asked, eagerly.

"Of course."

"Yay!" she grabbed my wrist and pulled me place to place. She explored my house three times in an hour before she was satisfied.

"You happy?" I asked, preparing us a snack.

"Yup," she sung, kicking her feet underneath the chair.

"Good. I'm glad." I set her plate in front of her.

"Thanks," she giggled, before digging in. She didn't even finish half before claiming she was full and asked if I wanted it.

I shook my head. "(N/N), I get plenty of food. You finish yours. Don't worry about me."

"You're my first friend, Hic, I'll worry about you if I want to," she said, but finished eating her food. She had two plates. "Ah, that was good. I haven't been full in nearly four years. Thank you, Hic."

"No problem. (N/N), can I ask you a few things?" I asked, ducking my head down.

"Of course."

I looked into her beautiful (E/C) eyes. "Where's your parents? Why do you live on the streets? Why do those other kids live on the streets?"

Sadness filled her eyes and she looked down at the table. "Sally, Kathy, and Dally were orphaned, Hadley was abandoned by her unemployed mother, Robby, well, his mom left him at a park a year ago, and Oliver ran away from his alcoholic parents."

"What about you, Rae, and Carina?" I asked.

"Rae and Carina are my brother and sister. Our father beat me senseless before I packed our bags and we ran away in the middle of the night three years ago. We walked from Mississippi to here, Texas."

"Wow. I'm sorry I asked."

"No, no. It's alright. You were just curious. I don't blame you. I'm not too upset. _You don't gain a single thing from misery. Take it from me._ "

"I will."

"But please don't tell the others. They just think we ran away. They don't know I was abused."

I smiled and reached across the table to grab her hand. "I won't," I promised, giving her a small smile. She smiled back. "Half full," I said, looking at her glass of water.

"Huh?"

"The glass. It's half full."

She shrugged. " _Glass half empty; glass half full. Either way you won't be going thirsty._ "

I chuckled. "I guess that's true. I use to think of it as half empty though."

"Hic, _put all you faults to bed. Count your blessings not your flaws._ _You'll see that there's so much more_."

"How can you be so positive all the time? Be so happy and see the bright side of everything?"

She laughed. "Oh, Hic, _there's method in my madness. There's no logic in your sadness_. That and I'm quoting someone who was close to me when I was younger." I nodded.

I stood up, still holding her hand, and walked into the hallway.

"Where-"

"Shh, I have to tell you something." I stopped in the hallway and released her hand.

"What do you have to tell me?" she asked, politely.

"I don't really know how to say this, but, oh well." I took her hands in mine and took a deep breath. I looked into her glistening eyes and said my thoughts about her.

"(Y/ N), I love you."

I prepared myself for rejection as her eyes widened. Then I smiled, seeing the joy in her eyes that told me she felt the same.

"I love you t-" I didn't let her finish before smashing my lips to hers. My hands planted firmly on her waist as hers went around my neck. It was a sweet kiss, simply getting the meaning "I love you" to the other person. I broke the kiss a few moments after it started. "Best first kiss ever."

I raised an eyebrow. "That was your first kiss?"

She nodded, cheeks flushing a deep red and she avoid my gaze. "Well, yes. Wasn't it yours as well?"

"Not really. I had a girlfriend a few years ago, but we broke up soon after my mom died."

I felt her spirit fall. "Oh."

"But," I gripped her chin with my thumb and forefinger and lifted it so she looked me in the eye. "You're the first person I said "I love you" to and meant it."

She ducked her head again and giggled. I lifted her chin and pressed my lips to hers again. It was rough and soon her hands gripped and pulling at my hair, making me moan. I bit her bottom lip and didn't have to wait long before she opened her mouth. I slipped my tongue in her mouth and explored. Our tongues soon fought for dominance and I won.

I noticed I shoved her against the wall when I grabbed her wrist and held them above her head as my lips went to her neck. I placed little kisses and sucked on some parts of her neck as she let out little moans. She gasped and moaned harder as I found her sweet spot. I smirked and softly bit at the soft skin. Her knees started to give out and I sucked harshly at it, claiming her as mine.

"H- H- Hi- Hiccup," she gasped.

"Yes, my love?" I teased, licking her sweet spot.

She didn't answer verbally, instead she freed one hand and pulled my by my hair up so my lips met with hers again. We continued our hot make out session a while later. She had three red marks on her neck and collar bone and I smirked.

She leaned her head on my shoulder and yawned.

I chuckled, "Tired, love?"

"Yes," she mumbled, putting more of her weight on me. Not that I was complaining. She was as light as a feather and the way she fit perfectly against me was delightful. I put one arm behind her back and the other under her knees and swung her into my arms. She let out a squeal and quickly wrapped her arms around me.

"I won't drop you," I smiled.

"Whatever." She closed her eyes and relaxed as I began the small journey up the stairs and to my bedroom. I laid her on my bed and laid down next to her. She snuggled into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Hiccup?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." We sat in silence for a minute. "(Y/ N)?"

"Yes?"

"Move in with me."

"What?" Her head whipped up.

"Move in with me. Carina and Rad can as well, I don't mind."

"What about Sally, and Robby, and the others?" she demanded.

"I know people who will be more than happy to take them in, (N/N). I'll find them good homes."

She thought about it for a short while. "Alright, but only after you find them proper and good homes."

I smiled. "I knew you'd say that." I leaned down and kissed her again. I pulled back. "Now, get some sleep."

"Yes, sir!" she joked, then snuggled back into me.

I stayed true to my word, finding all the homeless kids homes in two months. Then gave Carina and Rae the attic, which made them excited to have such a large room, even though they had to share. (Y/ N) stayed with me and my room, and soon, was enrolled at my school. She tested out of all of her mandatory subjects like math, science, English, and history, but still had a few more credits to earn before the school let her graduate. We both started opening up to others, and soon my old friends came back and welcomed us into their group with open arms.

My life finally had meaning again. Thanks to (Y/ N) (L/N). Or should I say soon to be Haddock, since she accepted my proposal when I asked her to marry me on her eighteenth birthday.


	40. Happy Halloween, My Dear

**Happy Halloween, My Dear**

 **Happy Halloween! Have fun at whatever party or going trick or treating or watching scary movies or whatever you're doing for this Halloween. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

 **You are both 17**

 **Modern**

"Hey, (Y/N)," Hiccup greeted.

"Hey, Hic."

"What's up?" he asked, sitting next to you on your couch and resting his arm on across your shoulders.

You pointed at the sky and he rolled his eyes. "I always do this. I don't know why you keep asking, Hic. You would think you would know which direction is up and what is there," you joked.

"Ha ha, very funny, mi'lady." He pecked your lips. "What are you doing for Halloween?"

"Babysitting."

He raised an eyebrow. "Babysitting? On Halloween night?"

You nodded, smiling. "Yup. Parent have kids- it's kinda what makes them parents- and kids want to go trick or treating while the adults want to go out partying. I don't see why. You could be getting free candy!"

"I'm guessing you'll be watching them as you go trick or treating," he chuckled.

"They will be getting candy too. It's a win- win."

"Are you gonna dress up?" he asked, kissing your neck.

"Y- Yes," you breathed.

"Who will you dress up as?"

"Batman."

"You mean woman?" he asked.

"No. Batman. Batwoman has to wear a skirt. Me no do that," you said. "Well, not around little kids, at least."

He chuckled. "Oh, you."

"Oh, me, what?" you asked, leaning away from him.

He grunted and pulled you back to him. "You beautiful, precious girl: that's what." He continued to kiss and nipped at your neck.

"H- Hic, s- stop." You feebly tried to escape.

"For someone who claims to not like this you aren't trying very hard," he smirked against your skin.

"I n- nev- never s- said I didn't l- like it."

"Then-" He didn't get to finish, for your fingers pulled his hair, and therefore his head, up and you smashed your lips against his. After a few minutes, he pulled away breathlessly. "You could've just asked," he teased.

You blushed, "S- I, uh- that's not what I meant to do!"

"But you enjoyed it." He leaned forward, so you could feel his labored breath against your lips.

"M- Maybe."

"I bet-"

"Holy leprechaun luck! Halloween is tomorrow!" you suddenly shouted, eyes wide.

Hiccup flinched, not expecting your loud realization. "Yup. Kinda is, mi'lady."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew! All you've been talking about for the past month is Halloween. And you started planning for Halloween in April! And," he gestured towards your room, "you have an up-to-date calender on your wall with the thirty first all decorative and Halloween-y- like."

"Oh, yeah."

He chuckled and shook his head. "What am I to do with you?"

"You could kiss me." You blushed, not expecting that to come out of your mouth. "I didn't-"

"What a wonderful idea." And he did as you suggested.

**Time skip brought to you by the pumpkin king**

"TODAY IS HALLOWEEN!" you shouted.

"Yes, mi'lady, it sure it," Hiccup agreed, messing with his left ear, which you had just screamed in.

"Hehe, I'm so excited!" you squealed.

"Yeah, I kinda guessed when you screamed in my ear," he laughed. He watched you bounce in place before setting his hands on your shoulders to make you stop. "(Y/ N), calm down. At this rate, you won't be needing any candy for the next two weeks."

"CANDY!" you screamed, and started running around.

Hiccup simply watched with a small smile until you (being clumsy you) tripped and fell on your knee.

You placed your hand over your knee and started tearing up, which made Hiccup worry. "(Y/ N)? (Y/ N), are you okay?"

You nodded, not trusting your voice, as you wiped away the tears.

He kissed you knee and pushed a lock of hair behind your ear. "There, all better." He smiled as you blush a light pink. He always managed to make you blush.

"H- Hic?" you whispered.

"Yes, mi'lady?"

"W- Will you go trick-or-treating with me tonight?"

He chuckled and pecked your lips. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, love."

You blushed a deeper shade of red and tried to hide your face, but Hiccup wouldn't have it and used his index finger to pull your chin up. "(Y/ N)?"

"Y- Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Hic." Before you could say anything else, he pulled you into a gentle and sweet kiss.


	41. Mine Forever Part 2

**Mine Forever**

 **Part 2**

 **For Euphoria1peace**

 **Yandere!**

 **Ten years after the other one ended.**

 **(You're 34, Hiccup 36, (G/ N) 15, (B/N) 13)**

You gently shook your fifteen year old daughter awake. "(G/ N)," you whispered, "wake up, sweetheart."

She immediately turned around, eyes wide open. "I'm already packed," she said.

You blinked. How?

It was like she read your thoughts as she answered, "It's no secret how dad treats you, mom. I've been packed for years. I repack with new supplies every six months." She reached under her bed and pulled out a brown bag. "It only has a few pairs of clothes and some water. I always predicted that you'd take care of the food."

"Same," a voice said, from the doorway. You turned to see (B/ N), your thirteen year old son. He still didn't talk much, only saying what was needed and when, and especially never around Hiccup.

Hiccup never hit the children- which was the only reason you never left- until last night. (B/ N) stood up to him as he was yelling at you and got smacked across the face. Luckily, you managed to distract Hiccup before he starting beating (B/ N).

That was the last straw though. What made your final decision? You, with the kids, were leaving Berk. Forever.

(B/ N) brought you back to reality when he raised his brown bag, also with some clothes in it.

You smiled softly. "Alright then, let's go."

You snuck outside and climbed on the back of your dragons before flying off into the night.

*TimeSkip*

You flew almost endlessly for months. At first, you barely got any sleep and if you did, the nightmares were of Hiccup finding you and taking you back to Berk. After the second month, you began to relax a little. Surely Hiccup wouldn't search this far for you; though, he did kill your friends to make you his forever, so who knows what he would do. The weather was much warmer than Berk, there was greener and more plentiful grass (which awed you and the kids), and you quickly discovered you had to hide your dragons here, for there were no dragons. Odd, I know, but true.

Once again, you had the kids land for the night, made dinner while they set up camp, ate, and fell into a deep sleep.

You woke up to brown eyes staring at you.

"AH!" you yelled, and jumped up. Your foreheads hit and sat up. "Oh my gods, I'm so sorry," you quickly apologized, rubbing your forehead.

The man laughed. "Nah, it's fine."

You looked for (B/N) and (G/ N); they were both still sleeping, laying their arms out with their hands connected as they slept. (AN: Aw, siblings getting along... if only it was like that all the time at my house.)

"W- Who are y- you?" you stuttered, slightly fearful of the male.

"Flynn Ryder ((Eugene, though he'll tell you his real name later))," he answered, with a smug smirk. The smirk was different from Hiccup's, and didn't strike fear through you. "What's yours, Angel?"

"(Y- Y/ N) (L/N)," you replied.

"So, (Y/ N)," you name rolled off his tongue with ease and brought a small smile to your saddened face, "what's a pretty lady like yourself doing sleeping on the forest floor?"

"W- well-" you looked around, but failed to find a reasonable distraction. "Look," you pointed at the sky, "a flying dead bird!" Sure enough, he looked up, ((AN: my twin and I will do this in the middle of a conversation. She said once said it in the middle of class and everybody except four people looked up. We laughed...)) and you laughed. Seriously, who looks at the sky to see a dead bird and if the imaginary bird was truly dead, why would it fly? People were gullible, that's for sure.

He quickly looked back at you and smirked, "Good one, now answer the question. Please," he quickly added. Hiccup never said please, and only thanked you when someone was listening.

"Well, uh," you started, but couldn't finish.

"We ran away from our abusive father," (B/ N) answered. You looked back over at them and saw they were both awake. "Now, get away from our mom."

Flynn obeyed and moved back some. "Oh. I have a cottage nearby, you can stay there for a while if you'd like," he offered.

"No thanks, we're g-" (B/ N) was interrupted by (G/ N) whispering something into his ear. "Ugh, whatever. Fine, we'd love to, thanks for offering." He stood up and we quickly packed our stuff before following him to his cottage. Our dragons didn't seem to bother him much, which was rare around here, but I paid it no mind.

He let us stay for a month but during that time, I spent many days with Flynn Ryder, and love once again sprouted in my heart. Surely, I told myself, it wasn't real and if it was, he'd turn into Hiccup, so you lied to yourself and locked your feelings away.

He let you stay for a few more months, saying he rather enjoyed your company, and your love for him grew. The kids liked him, and (B/ N) talked more than he ever had before, which pleased you. You learned he hated Hiccup's favorite food- which he never complained about before- and loved your favorite meal- which you use to rarely make since Hiccup didn't like it. (G/ N) also became more outgoing. They both smiled and laughed often and you found a sparkle in their eyes you had rarely seen before. They were happy here, and so we're you.

You all three thought Hiccup had given up on trying to find you, and began to be happier like your children. Your hopes and dreams of freedom shattered when you saw Hiccup on your third month there.

"Well, well, well," you heard the sickening voice repeat. You froze. He was behind you, and you were only a few yards from the cottage, returning from your morning stroll. "What do we have here? Oh, I know, a naughty girl who needs her punishment," he chuckled.

He spun you around and you let him, unable to move. He hit you hard, and you fell to the ground with a thud!; kicked you, but you didn't fight back; shouted ugly words and directed them at you, but you never retorted back. You curled yourself into the familiar ball and tried to go back in time to before Hiccup came.

"Mom!" (G/ N) jumped in front of you. Hiccup didn't back down, striking her like he had done to you.

"(G/ N)!" (B/ N) called, he ran to her, and took the hits Hiccup would've given her.

"Hiccup! Stop it!" you begged, pulling on his arm. "Stop hurting them! Please, Hiccup!"

He back handed you and grinned. "Look at me weak, pathetic, useless family."

You never saw the punch coming; Hiccup didn't either. Flynn and knocked him down with a single strike. "How dare you? (Y/ N) is a beautiful and talented woman. She is strong and forgiving and courageous and perfect. (G/ N) is just like her mother, outgoing, artistic, creative, and special. (B/ N) is quiet, but means what he says, he's strong, like his mother and sister, brave, protective, and caring to those he cares about. They are wonderful people. How dare you treat them with such disrespect; such cruelty and hateful- ness as you do now."

His kind words surprised you. He, who had taken you and your children in without much thought. He, who allowed you to feel love and not fear. He, who helped bring out your children's happiness. And he, who now defended and protected you from your abusive husband. Yes, indeed, you loved this man. Yes, you accepted it now. No, you didn't fear he would turn into some scary monster unlike your last lover, who stood in front of him now.

Hiccup was mad, no doubt, and pulled his arm back to his seemingly favorite action- a punch. Flynn, however, didn't do nothing, he stoke first and continued to fight Hiccup until Hiccup accepted his defeat and flew away without another threat or word.

"Flynn!" you cried. "Are you alright?" Your eyes searched desperately for any injury Hiccup might have given him. You found none, much to your delight.

He smiled and gently cupped your cheek. "I'm fine, but you're not."

"It's okay, I'm fine. I'm used to it." Your words nearly shot a dagger threw his heart. How could anyone harm a gem as special as you, he wondered?

"Don't say that," he pleaded. He kissed your forehead before asking the children if they were hurt. With your help, he tended to their few wounds.

That night, you sent the kids to bed early and you had Flynn sit down at the dining room table to tell him of your past.

"Well," you began, and told him of how Hiccup locked your friend and yourself up at teenagers and murdered them. You told him of how he forced you to stay, to have kids, how his abuse started, and what caused you to take the kids and vanish in the middle of the night.

"I'm sorry," he said, with sorrow- filled eyes.

"What for?"

"For not protecting you sooner."

"It's not your fault. Please don't feel guilty about it. Besides, you're the one who brought my children joy; you taught me what love was."

"Love?" he questioned, hope in his expression.

"Uh, y- yes," you stuttered, realizing your mistake. "Flynn-"

"Eugene," he corrected.

"Eugene?"

"My name. My real name."

You smiled kindly, and rested your hand on his. "Eugene, I love you."

He smiled, looked into your (E/C) eyes, and said, "I love you, too."

 **AN: It's so weird writing Hiccup as the bad guy... but I think that turned out well. I hope you enjoyed it and have a great day! :)**


	42. Congratulations

**Congratulations**

 **For Brown5714**

 **Modern!**

 **Hiccup is 20. You are 18.**

"I can't believe it: we're graduating in two days!" you're friends chatted.

"Neither can-!" You zoned out, lost in your own hopeless dreams. You missed your boyfriend. A lot. You knew why he wouldn't make it- you understood he was needed someplace else- but it still hurt.

Why did he go join the army, you wondered silently? Why, you repeated. You knew why: it is his "duty" his "job" and even his "mission in life." You knew it was his dream to serve his country; it was once your dream, too.

"Well," you said inwardly. "He didn't say a definite "no" just a "maybe." But he might as well just say "Sorry, mi'lady, I can't make it" like he will when he calls the night before or that morning. Like he always-"

"(Y/ N), don't you agree?" Astrid asked.

"Huh?"

Heather laughed. "Told ya," she said, nudging her elbow into the side of Halla.

"You zoned out again, (N/ N)," Halla chuckled.

You ducked your head down a muttered a sorry.

"It's fine, (N/ N). Mind telling us what's on your mind?"

"Um," you blushed. "Nothing."

"Hiccup," they all three said in unison.

Your head shot up. "Nuh uh!" you quickly denied, shaking your head side to side viciously.

Astrid rolled her eyes with the statement, "Yeah, right," as Heather scoffed and Halla rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean "Yeah, right"?"

"You always blush when you think of Hiccup," Heather said, matter- of- factly.

"Do not!" you denied, blushing again.

"You kinda do, (N/ N)," Halla agreed.

"Traitor!" you cried. "Help me, Astrid!"

She laughed and shook her head. "Sorry, (N/ N), I have to agree with them this time."

"Astrid! Not you too! Come back!" you joked, reaching out slightly as if you were floating in opposite directions into the vast ocean.

You broke into laughter as you excited Berk High School. You moved the conversation away from Hiccup as you walked home.

You all walked to Astrid's house, did homework, and then goofed around until it was nearly dark. You and Heather lived the next street over, and Halla lived next door to Astrid, so you lived very close to your best friends. You and Heather walked home together, continuing the conversation as long as you possibly could before she had to go inside and then you walked across the street, where your house was.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" you called. Silence. "Mom? Dad?" Your dad usually worked late, but today was his day off, and he usually spent his days off at home relaxing. Mom also had her day off today. Maybe they were going out on a date? Or just hanging out with friends? You shrugged, and went to your room, where you blasted music and sang along to your favorite playlist.

(Insert music here because I don't know what your favorite songs are)

After a few minutes, you felt like someone was listening, but shrugged it off as you played a game on your phone, still singing along. The presence went away after a few minutes, and you looked into the hallway. Nothing. No sign that anyone was even there.

"Mom?" Nothing. "Dad?" Silence.

You shrugged, and closed your door again.

*Time skip brought to you by the magical leprechaun*

It was the night before your graduation. You sat next to your window, looking up at the dark sky. Hardly a star in sight; the star-less sky made you wish you were with Hiccup at his parents summer house in the country side, where there were billions of stars in the night sky.

You sighed, and thought you heard a familiar voice ask, "And what time should I be there?"

"It starts... around two or so," you swore you heard your dad answer.

You walked down the hallway and called out, "Dad? Who are you talking to?"

"No one, sweetie," he called back, seemingly to be in too much of a rush.

You walked into the kitchen, where he was standing calmly by the fridge. You narrowed you eyes in suspicion, but found no evidence that he was hiding something. "Alright," you said slowly. You grabbed a soda then walked back into the hallway. You closed your door, but didn't walk into your room.

"That was close," the familiar voice said.

"Hiccup?" you asked, hopes raised, and ran back to the kitchen. Your dad was still alone in the room.

"Sorry, sweetie, he's not here," your dad said, softly, placing a hand on your shoulder. "Are you okay?" You nodded, depressed. "Are you sure?" You nodded, not able to meet his gaze. He put his palm against your forehead. "You're a bit warm, sweetheart. Why don't you head to bed early? You have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah," you agreed, still upset that Hiccup wasn't there. "Maybe your right." A few tears slipped your eyes and your dad pulled you into a hug.

"Shh, it's okay, sweetheart. Who knows, maybe he'll come after all," you dad soothed.

"I miss him so much. I understand why he can't come- I truly do- but it still hurts!"

"I know, sweetie. I know."

You quickly pulled yourself together, and went straight to bed. Luckily, you had a nice, dreamless sleep, but swore you felt Hiccup's presence as you slept.

You woke up in a good mood. And listened to more music before heading to Heather's at nine. Then you met Astrid at Halla's and got ready together.

"I'm so excited!" Halla squealed.

"Me too, but you don't see me squealing other people's ears off," Astrid joked. Even Halla laughed at that.

"Sorry."

You all had fun as you got ready for your graduation. Your thoughts were off of your boyfriend and you were rather happy.

Soon enough, Halla's mom drove y'all to the school and one of your other best friends was there.

"Olly!" you shouted, running up to your friend Oliver.

He laughed and hugged you back. "Hey, (N/ N). Congrats on your graduation."

"Thank you!" Oliver went to a different high school, but you had went to his graduation the previous week, and you were glad he was able to come to yours.

You walked inside together, but had to go separate ways soon afterwards because you had to go sign in and do all the pre-show graduation stuff (Sorry, I don't know much about what happens at a graduation. Still attending high school... and it sucks!)

It wasn't long before the ceremony was only half an hour away. You were sitting calmly on a bench when Oliver came over and suddenly put a blindfold over your eyes.

"Hey!" you protested, reaching up to yank the blindfold off.

"Oh no you don't," Oliver chuckled. "Trust me, this'll be worth it." You trusted him as he lead you down a few halls, then heard a door open before you were suddenly shoved forwards.

"Ahh!" you yelled. You fell on your hands and knees before turning and yelling, "OLIVER!" as the door shut. "Humph!" you grumbled. "Stupid boy."

"Now now, that's not very nice," a voice teased.

You gasped, eyes wide, turning to see the boy you loved. "Hiccup!" you gasped, and literally jumped into his arms.

"Hey, I missed you, too," he chuckled, resting his head on yours as you held each other tight. "Surprise," he added, after a minute of comfortable silence.

"What are you doing here?" you asked, and pulled only your head back so you could look at him.

He smiled and answered, "I'm here to see my beautiful girlfriend graduate, that's what."

You laughed and hugged him again. "Thank you. I didn't think you were coming."

"Why would I miss something as important as this?" he asked.

"I dunno," you replied, even though you did.

"As much as I love your little reunion, (N/N), we have to go," Astrid demanded, suddenly yanking you away.

"Bye, love," Hiccup quickly said.

"Bye, Hic. See you from the stage thingy."

"Stage thingy?" Astrid repeated, once you were down the hall.

Your eyes widened and blush spread across your cheeks as you realized what you said. "Oh my goodness! I can't believe I just said that!"

"I can," Astrid laughed.

She lead you backstage, and you waited patiently for the ceremony to begin, which didn't seem to take long. Soon enough, you heard your name being called.

"(Y/ N) (L/N)."

You took a deep breath and wore a smile as you walked out on stage. The principal handed you your diploma before quickly grabbing the next one for the next student.

You were immediately led off the stage and waited for the last student to get his/her diploma before going to find your family.

Arms wrapped around your waist as you were looking aimlessly through the crowd.

"Looking for someone?" Hiccup asked in your ear.

You relaxed and giggled. "Yup. Found him."

He kissed your cheek. "I think I found you, mi'lady."

"Eh, maybe, maybe not. Details details."

He laughed and spun you around. Your parents are waiting over there," he pointed in a direction. "Come on." He led you skillfully through the crowd where your mom hugged you with tears streaming down her rose colored cheeks. You dad had a sad but happy smile as he hugged you.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and before you knew it, you were in your bedroom (door open) cuddling with Hiccup while watching a movie.

"Congratulations," he whispered in your ear.

"For what?"

"Graduating high school, silly." He tickled your neck with the tip of his nose.

"Thank you."

"I'm proud of you."

You smiled and yawned, "Thank you."

He kissed the top of your head. "Get some sleep, you deserve it."

"Mhm, but I'm not tired," you fibbed.

"Lair," he accused. He moved so he was laying down and not leaning against the headboard, and so you were using him as a pillow. "Goodnight, beautiful girl."

"Goodnight, Hic," you mumbled, before sleep over came you.


	43. Long Lost Sister Part 1

**Long Lost Sister**

 **Part One**

 **For Star_bright_light**

 **You are both 19**

Flying was a dream. The perfect dream. And for you, that dream had been a reality since you were a baby.

You heard the story a billion times before. Your twin brother and father thought you and your mother were dead.

"Will I ever be able to see them?" you first asked as a young child.

"I'm afraid not, flower," she would kindly reply.

The basic answer of "no" remained the same, she just answered your question differently time to time.

But she couldn't stop you now.

On the back of your night fury, you started exploring when you were twelve. At first, you had to be home by dark, but when you turned fifteen you started taking trips up to a three days before having to be back home. When you were eighteen you could go up to two weeks before having to return home.

"This is the life," you stated, closing your eyes.

You had just left home a few hours ago, so you had plenty of time to explore. Or go visit Berk. You had dreamed of seeing the rest of your family for a while.

You flew to the island with dragons flying around it. At first, you thought it was a dragon raid, but then noticed there was no fighting. As you flew closer, you saw vikings on the back of dragons.

So a village finally made peace with them, huh? You thought with a smirk.

"Come on, (D/N), let's check this place out." The night fury eagerly agreed.

You knew night furies were rare- (D/N) was the last of them as far as you knew. You found her (more like she found you when you got lost) when you were seven. Luckily, she is the same age as you- but the stares you were getting were ridiculous. Maybe they stared because they didn't recognize you.

You continued walking around, loving the peace between the two worlds- something your mother deemed impossible.

At one pointed, a viking walked up to you and asked, "Is that night fury yours?"

"Yup, sure is," you said proudly.

"It's not Toothless," he said. "So there are more night furies," he added, absent mindedly.

"Toothless? More night furies? You mean there's another night fury?" you asked, eagerly.

"You aren't from Berk, are you?" the villager chuckled.

"Berk? This is Berk?" He nodded. "Technically, I am from here. I just haven't been here since I was a really little."

"How did you get here?"

"I was kinda just flying around and saw the peace between- yeah. I thought it was cool and landed to explore. I love exploring." You haven't talk to many people before, so you just said whatever was on your mind.

"You like exploring, eh?" another villager said. "You're just like Hiccup."

"Hiccup?" You asked. My twin brother?

"Aye. I'm Gobber. That your night fury, lass?"

"Sure is," you stated proudly once again.

"Thought Hiccup's night fury was the last of 'em."

"Hiccup has a night fury?" You then remembered you weren't supposed to know who Hiccup was. "Who is he? Can I met him?" Hopefully he wouldn't recognize you. Why should he? You haven't seen each other since you two were babies.

"He's- oh, here he is. He can tell you, lass. Hiccup! Someone here want to meet ya!"

Hiccup, who was on another night fury, smiled. "Yeah. The girl with the other night fury. Word gets around fast. I just started looking for you five minutes ago. Lucky me."

"Yeah. This is Hiccup. Uh, sorry, lass. Forgot to ask for your name," Gobber apologized.

Your full name would probably give you away. Your nickname should work, right? Or would a fake name do better.

Flower was close enough, right? It was something your mother called you. But that was something only your mother called you. What are you thinking about? Your mother has been the only one you talked to since. . . well, now.

"Uh, (N/N)."

"Well, (N/N), nice to meet you. I'm Hiccup. Welcome to Berk."

"(N/N), huh? That's pretty close to (Y/ N)," Gobber wondered.

"I guess it is," you admitted, rather nervously. "But I've never heard of anybody named (Y/ N)," you quickly lied.

"Uh? Oh I was just blabbing my thoughts. Don't you worry about me. Hiccup, why don't you go show (N/N) around the island?"

"Good idea," Hiccup said. "Come on, (N/N)." He got on his night fury as you climbed on yours. "Oh, this is Toothless, by the way. What's your night fury's name?"

"(D/N)."

"Cool name."

"Thanks. I thought so, too."

Hiccup showed you around Berk. It was nice and peaceful. You loved it there.

Soon after the tour finished, it was dark. Hiccup asked if you wanted to stay the night, to which you eagerly agreed.

Hiccup described his dad to you, as you laid on your side on his bed. He was propped up on his elbow on a palette he made next to the bed. His dad- your dad- sounded amazing. A bit unobservant but strong, loyal, and caring.

"I can't wait to meet him," you smiled, rolling onto your back.

"You'll get to meet him tomorrow more than likely. He'll be curious about (D/N) as well." Hiccup laid down as well, and it wasn't long before you both fell asleep.

*Time Skip*

You woke up early that morning thanks to Toothless and (D/N). Turns out, Toothless also loves early morning flights. You and (D/N) patiently (or at least you were patient) waited for Hiccup to put Toothless' gear on before racing to the clouds.

The sunrise was beautiful.

"So," Hiccup began, "where are you from?"

"Berk."

"Here?"

"Yeah. My mom and I left when I was a child, though." You chose your words carefully, as not to give too much but not too little either.

"Really? Where's your mom now?"

You paused. "She's busy."

"Doing?" he pushed.

"Stuff," you trailed, just like he did when he said doing.

"You're not gonna tell?" he questioned.

You popped the p in, "Nope."

"Okay," he shrugged.

"What's your favorite color?" You asked, wanting to get to know your brother.

"What?" You repeated your question. "Green. Why?"

"Have you had any girlfriends? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Uh, yeah, actually. I'm dating my first and only girlfriend ever. Her name's Astrid."

You nodded. "Okay. How'd you lose your leg?"

"Long story; I'll tell you some other time."

"How'd Toothless lose half of his tail?"

"He was shot him down; I found him tied up in the woods."

"Oh, poor Toothless."

You asked many questions on your short morning flight, but went to Hiccup's home early to meet Stoick.

"Dad!" called Hiccup, once he entered his house.

"Son! Do you know about-" he stopped when his eyes caught you, "the girl with the other night fury," he finished.

"Yeah. Her name's (N/ N). She's from Berk but moved away with her mom when she was little," explained Hiccup.

"(N/ N)? Could it be?" Stoick asked, whispering. He took a dazed step forward.

"Do you know her, dad?" asked Hiccup.

"(Y/ N)?"

You shook your head no. "Sorry. I'm not her."

"Gobber said her name was similar to (Y/ N). Who's (Y/ N), dad?"

Your head flashed to view Hiccup, then your father. No one ever told Hiccup about you? He didn't know he had a twin? Or even a sister? Or maybe he knows he has a sister but doesn't know her- your- name? Either way, your secret will be easier to keep from Hiccup than your father.

"(Y/ N) is," he paused and looked at you before continuing, "a girl who died in the same dragon raid your mom died in."

He doesn't even know he has a sister, you concluded.

"Oh."

"Hiccup, son, do you mind fetching me some water?"

"Uh, sure, dad." Hiccup didn't need to be asked twice. His dad was chief, so he'd probably just be asking you a few questions. And, if you really had lived on Berk once (which you did), Stoick would be sure to know either you or your parents.

Stoick started as soon as Hiccup left the room. "Tell me, are you really (Y/ N)? Are you really my daughter?" he asked, resting his heavy hands on your slim shoulders.

"N- No. I'm s- sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," you lied, avoiding his sad eyes.

"You're a horrible lair, (Y/ N). Just like your brother." Stoick crushed you in a bear hug.

When he released you, it was your turn to gaze up at him with sad eyes. "Why doesn't Hiccup know about me?"

"I didn't have the heart to tell him. I could barely tell him what happened to his mother. I banned y'alls deaths from being spoken of. Wait, is Valka alive?"

"Mom? Uh," you stepped back and avoided his gaze again.

"You recognized her name, (Y/ N). I know she's alive." Stoick rested his hand on your shoulders. You looked up to see the love in his eyes. "Thank you. I'm so glad you two are alive."

"Uh," you didn't have time to respond, for Hiccup returned.

"Here's your water, dad. I got some for you, too, (N/ N)," Hiccup said, with a smile.

"Oh, thank you, Hiccup. How thoughtful."

"Yes, thank you, son."

"So, (N/ N), do you plan on staying?" asked Hiccup.

You stared at Stoick as you answered. "Uh, I can only stay for a week or two. If I don't come back home in two weeks, mom will be worried. I already have enough trouble letting her allow me to explore so far from home."

"Really? Where do you live?" Stoick questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Uh, I'm not supposed to tell anyone," you looked at the floor again.

"Really? How come?" asked Hiccup. He really is oblivious to a lot of things.

"Mom doesn't want our home to be taken or destroyed. It's magnificent, really. Beautiful and homey."

"What's your village called? What island do y'all live on?"

"Uh, we don't live on a village. It's just the two of us. We live with hundreds of dragons. It's amazing!"

Hiccup's eyes lit up. "Hundreds of dragons? That sounds amazing!"

Stoick laughed. "Hiccup is the one who made peace between us and the dragons," he boasted, proudly. He took great pride in his son, that was easy to see.

"Really?" you asked, intrigued.

Hiccup shuffled his feet. "Well, it wasn't all me. It was mostly Toothless."

"Come on, don't be shy, son. Tell (N/N) how you made peace in this tribe. I have to be on my way now." Stoick hurried his way out the door.

"Wait! Stoick! I'll be right back, Hiccup." You hurried after your father, shutting the door behind you. He was still on the front porch.

"Yes, (Y/ N)?" he smiled.

"Please don't tell anyone. And don't try to find mom, she'll kill me if she found out I came here."

"Huh? Why?"

"She doesn't know Berk made peace with the dragons. As I said, we kinda live isolated from other people. She doesn't know I'm here."

"Don't worry, (Y/ N)," he assured, resting a hand on your shoulder. "I'll wait until you're ready."

You smiled back at him. "Thanks, dad." Y'all hugged for a minute before he had to hurry. Being a chief of a village took many long hours, but he promised to be home early tonight to spend time with you and your brother.

"Wait, dad," you said. "One more question: Who's older? Me or Hiccup?"

Stoick smiled. "Hiccup, but only by a couple of minutes."

You nodded, "Alright. Thank you, mom didn't like to talk about that too much. She always said it didn't matter who was older."

"It doesn't, but I'm sure it does to a kid."

You laughed along with him. "Just a bit," you admitted.

"It was nice talking to you. Bye, (N/ N)," he said, now that there were a few villagers around.

"Bye, Stoick!" you called, before heading inside.

"So, (N/N)," Hiccup greeted, "what do you want to do today?"

The following two weeks were amazing. You explored much of Berk with Hiccup and his friends (which included Astrid) and quickly learned you were just like your brother in almost every way, much to your delight. The only difference was you knew a lot more about dragons than he did.

You also spent half a day with your dad. Hiccup thought it was odd, but let y'all have the house so y'all could talk freely. You called him "dad" and he called you "(Y/ N)" while y'all got to know each other. Make up for lost time.

Stoick could be really funny and serious at the same time. He was caring but not really close to Hiccup (not like your mom and you were, anyways). He knew some things about Hiccup, but Hiccup didn't spend a lot of time with your dad.

"I'm leaving tonight," you told them at dinner. "I have been here for two weeks; mom will be getting worried soon, if not already."

"Alright," Stoick agreed with ease.

"Will you come back?" asked Hiccup.

You nodded quickly. "Of course! If you want, that is."

"I want you to. You're a good friend," Hiccup quickly assured.

"I agree with my son, here, please return as soon as you can. But there's no rush."

You smiled and nodded. "Of course, da- I mean Stoick."

"Were you about to call him dad?" asked Hiccup, smiling.

"Uh, yeah, sorry. I grew up not knowing my father. I guess I really want one."

"It's fine. Call me dad all you want," Stoick smiled, warmly.

You ducked your head down, shyly. "Thank you."

"I guess that makes us siblings," smiled Hiccup, continuing to eat his dinner.

You coughed on your water, but smiled nervously. "Y- Yeah."

"Are you alright?" asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, it's just, I have- had. No, have- a twin brother but we were separated when mom and I moved."

"Really?" his attention perked. "Who is he?"

Tears sprang into your eyes. "I'm sorry, I can't say. I'm so sorry." It was silent for a moment.

"It's oka-" Hiccup began.

"Excuse me." You darted outside, tears streaming down your face. You couldn't let them see you like this. Especially not Hiccup. Your twin brother. The one who didn't even know of your existence. Well, somewhat.

You left without returning that night. Without a note, a goodbye, anything but silence.


	44. Long Lost Sister Part 2

**Long Lost Sister**

 **Part 2**

 **For Star_bright_light**

When you returned home, your mom was sleeping, so you went to your makeshift room and slept in your bed.

Your mom let you sleep in and had breakfast made for when you woke up. She was just finishing when you went out to greet her.

"Good morning, flower."

"Good morning, mom."

"How was your exploring?" she asked with her kind smile.

"I found a village that made peace with the dragons," you started.

"Really? Where?"

"Mom, it's Berk. Berk made peace with the dragons. Hiccup and his night fury made peace between the vikings and the dragons. Hiccup did it, mom. He did what we thought was impossible."

"(Y/ N)," she started her disapproving shake of the head. "You know such a thing can't happen. Not on Berk, anyways."

"But, mom! It can! It did! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"(Y/ N)-"

"I saw Hiccup, mom! And dad! I met them. I stayed with them for the two weeks of was away-"

"I told you to stay away from Berk! What if Stoick recognized you?"

"He recognized my nickname, (N/N). He knows you're alive, mom. But he figured it out once he knew I was his daughter." She was silent for a moment. Tears entered your eyes again. "And mom, Hiccup doesn't know about (Y/N), about having a twin."

She quickly pulled you into a hug. "Oh, my poor baby."

"Dad said he could barely tell Hiccup what happened to you, that he didn't have the heart to tell Hiccup he had a sister. Dad also banned anyone from speaking of us, so no one could tell Hiccup."

"It's alright, sweetheart."

"I wanted to tell Hiccup so badly, mom. Dad knows, so when we're alone I can call him dad, but I can't call Hiccup big brother or any of the sorts. I'm just some random girl he met two weeks ago that has a lot in common with him."

"Sweetheart, sweetheart, that's not true. You're really special to him, even if he doesn't know why or how yet."

She comforted you for a while as a few tears slipped from your eyes (there was no sobbing).

You spent a week with her, telling her of your time on Berk and packing. You convinced her to let you stay a month, and you'd return home for two weeks afterwards. You were so excited your last night, you could hardly sleep. Your mom saw the next morning, wishing you losts of luck and giving you tons of kisses and hugs.

"Bye, flower. I'll see you in a month."

"Bye, mom. See you in a month. Wow that seems like forever."

"I know. You'll be fine, sweetheart. You'll have your father and brother." She gently placed her hand on your cheek.

"What about you, mom?" You asked, leaning into her touch.

"I'll be fine. I have the dragons to keep me occupied," she laughed. Soon afterwards, you spent the next few hours riding to Berk.

Hiccup was quick to greet you, not even waiting for you to reach Berk, but meeting you out over the ocean.

"Hi, (N/N)!" he eagerly called.

"Hey, Hic," you laughed.

"I was wondering when you'd be back."

"Well I'm back. Mom is letting me stay for a month this time!"

"Really? Awesome!"

You two raced towards Berk, before Hiccup surprised you with your own bed.

"For me?" You asked, overjoyed.

He shuffled his feet around, nervously. "Yeah, I figured you'd be here often, so I had this made for you. I could get you a little hut to stay in if you want, instead of having to share my room."

"I don't mind sharing a room with you, it's really your choice. I'd understand if you didn't want to share a room with a stranger. I am a bit different."

"No! No, it's not that. And I don't consider you a stranger. I consider you a friend. I have since we first met. There's just something about you I can't put my finger on. It's just I thought you'd be more comfortable with your own room."

"I've never had my own room. I shared a room with my mom until I was thirteen, and then I shared a room with (D/N) and sometimes a Nadder named Stickens." Hiccup chuckled. "I named him that because he loves to play fetch with tree branches. It takes him a while to finally find one I can actually throw, though." Again, Hiccup chuckled.

"You're hilarious."

"And you're not?"

"Nuh uh, I'm awesome," he joked. You both broke into a fit of laughter.

You nodded, still laughing, "That is completely true, Hic."

"Not many people call me Hic. Nobody expect you."

"I won't call you that if you don't like it."

He waved his hand. "I don't mind, I was just saying it to say it."

You nodded. "Alright."

You went with Hiccup to the Dragon Academy around three in the afternoon after your two hour talk. You had a late but small lunch before racing around the island on your dragons. You won and Hiccup came in close second, of course. Astrid was third, Snotlout fourth, Fishlegs fifth, and y'all found the twins fighting on the ground halfway around the island an hour later.

Y'all hung out at the academy until sunset, where y'all went your separate ways. You, Hiccup, and Astrid went on an evening flight before y'all flew Astrid home.

"Good night, mi'lady," Hiccup said.

"Good night, Hiccup." Hiccup kissed Astrid before she went inside. Y'all quickly went home to bed.

You greeted Stoick since he was home for dinner. He had heard of your return and finished work early so he could spend time with you.

Stoick and Hiccup finished cleaning up after dinner as you went to get ready for bed. You changed clothes before pulling out your journal to write, where you fell asleep.

*Hiccup's P.O.V. *

"Goodnight, dad," I called, heading up the stairs to talk with (N/N). She was special, a good friend, but something was different about her. Not in a bad way, but a good one. There was also something she was hiding. Dad knew about it (I also knew it was the reason he took such a quick liking to her), but I didn't. Obviously, it wasn't bad, or else dad would have told me, but just was going to ask her tonight.

I knocked to make sure she was decent before entering. "(N/N)?" No response. She must've fallen asleep already.

I walked into my room to spot her hunched over my desk, sleeping over a journal of hers.

I carried her to her new bed before going to close her journal. I wasn't going to read it, but the words Hiccup and twin brother in the same sentence caught my attention. I read from the beginning.

Today was amazing. Mom agreed to let me stay in Berk for a month! I'm going to spend two weeks with her afterwards, though. I don't mind. I'm going to try to convince her to move back to Berk. It'll take a lot of convincing, but I hope she agrees. If not, I'm sure seeing Hiccup and dad will change her mind. Not that I'm planning that... maybe...

I laughed. But what about dad- wait, dad. Did she meet her dad sometime while she was here? And what did I have to do with convincing her mom to move back to Berk? Maybe it's because of Toothless.

I want to tell Hiccup the truth. I want him to know I'm his twin sister. That Hiccup is my twin brother. I want him to smile at me with that brotherly love in his eyes or to yell at me for doing something stupid and dangerous. Okay, maybe not that second one. I want him to tell me he can boss me around because he's older than me by a few minutes, not like the others where it's because he's the future chief.

Twin brother? That would explain why she calls my dad her dad and why I would help convince her mom- our mom- to move back to Berk.

She is my twin sister? Is she sure? We look a lot alike (AN: if you don't look like him, please just go with it), and we are very similar in numerous ways. Hmm.

I had to make sure of this first. I ran to dad's room, careful not to wake (N/ N).

"Dad!" I knocked on his door.

He opened the wooden door. "Yes, son?"

"Is (N/N) my twin sister?" I decided to get straight to the point.

"What?" he asked, bewildered.

"Is (N/N) my twin sister?" I repeated.

"Where'd you get that idea from, son?"

"I read it in her journal," I admitted.

"Does she know you read her journal?" he asked in a disapproving manner.

"No, she was sleeping. Answer the question, dad, please."

He sighed, defeated. "Fine. It's true. (Y/ N) is your younger twin sister. She and your mother were taken by dragons when you were both infants. I thought they had both died until I met your sister."

I nodded. "So (N/N)'s real name is (Y/N), and she's my sister?"

"Correct," he nodded.

"And mom's alive?"

"As far as I know. (Y/ N) talks about her but has yet to say a definite yes or no. From the way she speaks though, I would say it's safe to presume your mother's alive, son."

I smiled. "I'll get to meet my mother."

"More than likely. If she's willing to return home."

"I'm sure she will," I said, still smiling.

Dad laughed, "So am I. Off to bed, now. We'll talk more in the morning."

I nodded. "Alright, dad. Goodnight." I walked upstairs to see (Y/ N) putting away her journal. "Hi, (Y/ N)."

"Oh, hi, Hiccup." She didn't notice when I called her by her full name. "Why'd you call me (Y/ N)?" All right, maybe she did.

"That's your name, right, twin sister?" I asked.

She froze, staring at me with wide eyes. "W- Who- how?"

"I read part of your journal when I moved you to the bed," I admitted, shyly. "Then I confronted dad about it. He says it's true, is it?"

(Y/ N) smiled shyly and avoided my gaze. "It is," she nearly whispered. "You're my big brother. We're twins. I'm your sister; you're my brother."

I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "I knew there was something special about you."

She pulled her head back to look at me in wonder and hope. "Really?"

I confirmed, "Really."

She hugged me back. "Mom was right."

"How so?" I questioned.

"My mom- our mom- said I was special to you, even if you didn't know it yet, or why or how."

I chuckled. "Well, our mom was spot on."

(Y/ N) giggled. "Yeah. She's always right." She continued, with a serious expression. "She's always right," she enforced. "Well, except about peace between Vikings and dragons- but other than that."

"I believe you." We stayed in our comfortable hug for a few minutes before I asked the question I've been longing to receive an answer to. "Can I see our mom?"

"I don't see why not. Since you now know, I'll take both you and dad to her in a couple of days. We can be a family again!" She stepped back and jumped in excitement. "The four of us!" Toothless and (D/N) perked their heads up.

"The six of us," I corrected, laughing.

"Yes, the six of us," agreed (Y/ N), who was still giggled.

* Your P.O.V. *

As promised, you took Hiccup and your dad to meet your mom two days after Hiccup figured out the truth. By then the entire village knew who you were and welcomed you home.

Astrid, who admitted to being jealous of all the time you and Hiccup spent together, was relieved to discover you were not in the competition for Hiccup's love. His love for you was different than his love for Astrid. As it would always be.

"Mom!" You called. "Mom! I have a surprise for you! Ma?" You ran to her room; Hiccup followed you. Nothing.

"Where is she?" Hiccup asked himself.

"I dunno," you answered. "I think I know where she might be. Follow me!"

As Stoick waited at your home, you and Hiccup went looking at all of your mom's favorite places (everywhere she brought Hiccup in the second movie). She was no where to be found.

"She might be back by now," Hiccup stated, looking at the setting sun.

"Hopefully. Come on. Let's go."

Sure enough, you found your mom spending time with your dad when you arrived back home.

"Mom!"

"Flower? Hiccup!" She immediately ran past you to coddle Hiccup. "Oh my, how you've grown! Stoick was right."

"Hi, mom," Hiccup greeted calmly, though his eyes portrayed he was anything but.

"Hi, Hiccup. My beautiful baby boy." They hugged each other tightly for a minute before pulling apart.

"This is so amazing!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Now you and (Y/ N) can move back in with us, and we can all be a family again!"

"What?" asked mom, confused.

"Show down, son," your dad said as he patted his back. "It's a lot to take in. So," he turned to your mom and you, "what do y'all say? Will you come home? Be my wife again, Val? Be my daughter, (Y/N)?"

Mom looked at you. You answered, "If mom is okay with it, I'll go back home. I'll stay home."

Everyone looked at your mom. She turned to your dad and smiled. "Yes. We'll both be moving back home."

Suddenly, warm and wrapped around you as Hiccup shouted, "Yes!" and spun the two of you in circles.

This was your new beginning.


	45. Silly Human Boy

**Silly Human Boy**

 **For ShadowclawStudio88**

 **You are very old but look 16**

 **Hiccup is 17**

Life was dull.

Fun was a hallow word; it no longer held any life. So, basically, it reminded you of yourself.

You have lived for many years- more than you had bothered to count- and life no longer held any surprise nor joy.

You wandered the streets with a bored expression.

Suddenly, you smelt a sweet, intoxicating smell. Blood, you immediately knew. You haven't had any for a month or so. A snack or two wouldn't hurt.

A sick, small smile made its way onto your lips as you walked towards the sweet scent.

You just didn't expect to turn into an alley and see a teenage boy getting beaten up.

It was the boy's blood you smelled. It was the sweetest smell you had ever came across; and the four thugs were wasting it!

"Stop." The thugs stopped, not expecting to hear your cold, hard voice.

They all smirked and one of them started to walk towards you. "Well hello, beautiful-"

"Shut up," you commanded. "Give me the boy and you won't get hurt." They just chuckled. "NOW!"

"I don't think you're in any position to be making demands. Tommy, help me teach this brat a lesson." Another man started to reach out to grab your arm, but you grabbed his wrist and effortlessly slammed him into the back wall that was twenty feet away.

"Whoa," the boy whispered, eyes wide. You took this time to analyze him. Yes, he would make a fine servant. Skinny, bright and intelligent emerald eyes, freckles, etcetera.

"You," you pointed at the boy. "Come."

He nodded, and the others let him pass without a fight. You grabbed the boy by his collar and pulled him forcibly to your mansion.

"Hello, Miss," your parents head butler, Ronald, greeted at the door. He, too, was a vampire; but he wasn't a pure blood, like you and your parents were. He looked at the boy. "Is this your new...?" he trailed off.

"Servant? Yes."

"What?" the boy asked.

You ignored him. "He'll make a fine one, don't you think, Ronald?"

Ronald examined the boy and smiled. "It appears so. I'll train him as quickly as possible, mistress."

"Good. Get him cleaned up and in nice clothes, then send him to my room. I'll be waiting."

"Yes, mistress."

You walked up to your room without another word. You waited forty two minutes before there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," you answered, bored.

The door opened and the boy stumbled in awkwardly. "Um, h- hello, uh, mi'lady." You smiled at him, but he avoided eye contact.

"What has Ronald taught you so far?" you demanded.

"Uh, that you were- uh, are a vampire. I am your servant. You will turn me into a v- vampire when you deem I am ready to b- become one (which he also said may be n- never). He a- also said he would give me lessons and you would tell me if I did something you didn't l- like."

You nodded and put the book you were skimming back on the bookcase. "Very good. Now," you gestured towards a chair, "sit."

The boy did as he was told without hesitation. You walked up to him and lead forward.

"Very good. It appears I won't have to train you, human," you teased, breathing in his scent, your nose tickling his neck. The boy stayed still. "Ah," you sighed. "Perfect."

"W- what d- d- do I d- do, Miss?" the boy stuttered.

Normally, you hated stuttering, but on the boy it was kind of cute.

You slowly licked his neck. "Just stay still." He nodded slightly.

You rested the tip of your nose of his pulse and sighed. He smelled delicious. But, you breathed out, this was not the time to snack on him. You would give him a week to adjust, then take a sip every couple of weeks.

"Ah," you sighed.

"D- Do I- I smell good?"

"Quite indeed," you answered honestly. "I plan to make you my personal blood bank. I will drink your blood whenever I please. I won't kill you, though, so don't worry; and I'll be careful not to turn you. At least, not until I've made up my mind to."

"Will y- you tell me when y- you decide to change me? Will you ask me first?"

"Probably not. I might just surprise you," you teased. "Nah, I'd probably tell you beforehand, but I am your master, I do not have to ask your permission to do anything."

"Oh, sorry, miss." He bowed slightly. He really was adorable. He would be fun to play with. Very fun indeed.

"That's alright. You should be grateful, I happen to be a quite forgiving master."

Another pathetic maid walked in. "Mistress, I've drawn you a bath-" She shut up as a glass vase shattered against the wall next to her.

"I told you to knock before you enter," you reminded, your harsh tone contradicting what you had just told the boy.

"Sorry, Miss."

"Get out, you pig," you commanded, waving her away. "And prepare that room for my new personal servant," you demanded, pointing at the door behind the boy and to your left. That door led into another room, the room that was to be your personal servant's room when you found him or her. Well, you did.

"Yes, mistress."

"Master," you corrected.

"Yes," she paused, "Master." She scurried out of the room, but you could hear her in the boy's soon-to-be new room.

"D- Do I c- call you M- Master?" the boy stuttered.

"Here: yes. When you take me out in public, you shall address me as (Y/ N), uh, what's your name?"

"Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock."

"Hiccup?" you raised an eyebrow. "What an interesting name. I've yet to hear that one before."

"Yeah, pretty sucky name."

"No, I like it. You can keep your name."

"Thanks," he responded sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Really appreciate it."

You ignored his sarcasm. "You should. Most would consider it a gift. That other girl doesn't go by her birth name. I disliked it, so I changed it to Key.

"Key?"

"Yes. Don't question me."

Seeing your now dull expression, he immediately agreed.

"Yes, Master."

Knock! Knock! came from the door.

"What is it, Ronald?" you questioned.

Ronald opened the door. You weren't a jerk to him like you were the other servants. No, he practically raised you. You probably- okay, certainly- didn't treat him the best you could, but you made sure to thank him every now and then. That was more than any other stupid servant your parents sent to keep you company.

"The room you requested is ready, ma'am."

"Alright. Follow me, Hiccup. I'll show you your room." You walked to the door and opened it to reveal a rather bare room. The walls were white; the carpet was white; his bed sheets, white; pillow, white; everything, white.

"Tomorrow or the day after that you can take me to the mall to buy some things. I'll let you decorate your room yourself, but what you buy with my money with obviously have my approval, understood?"

"Yes, Master," the boy agreed.

"Good. Get a good night's rest," you ordered. "It's been a long day for you."

He nodded again. "Thank you."

You blinked, not having been thanked in a while, even longer since it's been so sincere.

"You're welcome," you almost stuttered. "Silly human boy." What was with this boy? Certainly you weren't becoming like you father- who fell in love with his servant years ago, after your birth- were you? No, you couldn't. Wouldn't. He abandoned you because of that stupid human, who was now a vampire. But she, nor her half breed son, were pure bloods like you or your father.

"Goodnight," the boy added, as you shut the door. You locked his doors, so he couldn't escape when you took a short nap. You made sure Ronald had locked Hiccup's window, so he couldn't climb out.

You laid down. The next few days would be interesting.

*Next Day *

You woke up to see a smiling face beside your bed.

"Good morning, Master," Hiccup greeted.

"Good morning," you replied slowly. You usually woke up an hour or so after falling asleep. What was wrong?

"Can vampires get sick?" he questioned.

"No," you lied. It was rare, but could happen. It happened to you every hundred years or so. You got the bubonic plague, but because you were a vampire you survived.

"Lie," he practically sang. What was with his cheerfulness? He was a servant. No escape. No choice. How could he be so happy? Stupid human.

"You accuse me of being a liar?" you dared.

"Yes," he replied without hesitation, and continued smiling.

You blinked. He definitely was- is- a strange human. Hiccup hummed a little tune as he cared for you on one of your rare ill vampire days, which was a few hours. Even after you recovered, he refused to let you stand. He carried you to your desk when you said you had work (which he was not happy about you working).

The next day you were perfectly fine, but Hiccup still had you take it easy until noon, when you called a limo to take y'all to the mall.

"Now, Hiccup," you explained on the way, "you're my cousin, or brother, whatever suits your fancy. You call me (Y/ N) or (N/N). You will be a gentleman and hold the doors open, if any, and hold any bags, but for the most part someone else will take the bags to the car between each shopping trip for you. If anybody questions you, stay quiet and I'll answer."

You expected the day to be dull, but rather had a lot of fun.

He got enough stuff for his room and even introduced you to some of his favorite music, which you loved. He got you some "cute" clothes and a poster of one of the bands he showed you.

He wasn't like you expected him to be. He seemed to honestly enjoy your company and he made you laugh. Actually laugh. You had many things in common, but still plenty of differences, and he seemed to understand which topics you did not enjoy and quickly strayed from them. He was nice.

You walked in your room laughing at a joke Hiccup told you.

"I will give you time tonight to set up your room," you turned serious. You walked up to the window, your back towards Hiccup, but you could see his reflection.

"Thank you," he said, sincerely.

Thanking you? Silly human boy.

Still, a warmth spread through your chest that you didn't recognize for another week.

You officially loved him.

*Time Skip*

It had been two weeks since you met Hiccup. He had the time to adjust, which he seemed to be doing quite well, and it was time for you to feed.

The pain in your throat was nearly unbearable. You almost attacked him the other night, but manage to gain control over your instincts and locked him in his room. The poor boy was confused, but you refused to give him even the slightest amount explanation. And besides, you were the master, you owed him nothing.

You had unlocked his door a few minutes beforehand, but refused to open it. Instead, you worked at trying to gather the strength as to not kill the boy you loved.

"Hiccup," you called, standing in front of your window.

He immediately came in. "Yes, Master?"

"Sit."

"Yes, Master."

It was silent for three minutes as you adjusted to being so close to the human. His scent. . . was mouthwatering.

Finally, you turned around and walked up to him.

"Master, are you okay?" he asked, real worry embedded in his emerald green eyes.

"Silence!" you ordered. He nodded. "Put your arms on the armrests." He did as he was told without question. "Stay still." His eyes widened when he realized what you were doing, but made no move to stop you as you handcuffed his wrists to the chair.

You licked your lips and starred at the pulse in his neck as your eyes flashed a bright red.

"You're thirsty," Hiccup concluded.

"Very," you smirked, mercilessly.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head to give you better access to his neck. "Then drink."

Without hesitation, you straddled his lap and brought your lips to his neck. Your fangs came out and you glided them across his smooth skin. He shivered slightly. Suddenly, you bit into his tender flesh.

You heard him gasp from the pain and the handcuffs jingle as the delicious blood soothed your burning throat. You kept drinking. And drinking. And drinking. His blood was the best you had ever tasted and you just couldn't pull away.

You felt a hand touch your side. Hiccup's. He could move it no further than that, though.

"M- Master," he stuttered. "I- I c- can- can't-" His hand, that gripped tightly onto your shirt, loosened.

You finally came to your senses and pulled away. You licked tentatively at the blood that still seemed through his skin until it clotted.

You uncuffed his hands but didn't move off of his lap. His arms wrapped around your shocked person and he comforted you.

"It's alright," he said softly as you wept.

"I don't know what came over me!"

"It's not your fault."

"I hurt you!"

"I'm fine."

"I could've killed you!"

"But you didn't."

"Why are you defending my actions?" you asked, leaning back to look at him.

He wiped your tear stained cheeks wearing his soft smile. "You did what you had to do in order to survive. I don't see why I should blame you for that."

"I hurt you!"

"It's alright, (Y/ N). I forgive you."

"Why? How could you?" You cried into his chest.

"Because I can. Because I-" he didn't finish, instead just kept comforting you until you fell asleep.

You woke up, exhausted, a few hours later. Hiccup was putting away your clean laundry. You noticed a bandage over his neck. What had come over you? It wasn't like you to cry.

"Good evening, Master. Did you sleep well?" Hiccup asked, sitting next to your legs on your bed.

You nodded.

"Are you still tired?" he guessed.

Again, you nodded.

He gently placed his hands on your shoulders and pushed you back. "Then get some sleep." You continued to stare at him as he tucked you in like one would a small child. He watched you for a minute afterwards as you starred at him. "What's wrong, Master? Would you like a lullaby?"

You nodded, surprised he would ask such a thing. The next words out of your mouth also surprised you: "Cuddle?"

He chuckled softly, but nodded before sliding under the covers next to you. He wrapped his arms around you with no hesitation and started to sing softly.

His voice amazed you. So soft and sweet. So calming and captivating. One could compare it to angels in Heaven. An angelic voice singing an angelic song. How intriguing.

This boy, he could compare to an angel. Heck, it wouldn't surprise you if he was an angel. He only saw the good in everything and didn't seem to mind when something didn't go his way. Or was it all an act? Somehow, you highly doubted it. This boy was your angel. Your savior. Your love. Possibly even soul mate.

Vampires usually only fell in love once (if at all), and only with their soul mate. It would make sense if that was why you could be the real you around Hiccup, not just a thin outline of yourself.

He finished his lullaby. "Did you like it?"

You nodded, "Silly human boy, of course I did. It was beautiful." You rested your head on his chest. His lullaby and strong heartbeat became your new favorite songs.

You closed your eyes with a smile as your soul mate protected you as you fell into a peaceful sleep.

*Three months and two weeks later*

"Tomorrow, you will have six hours off. I will demand nothing from you, but I do expect you to not attempt to escape, harm anybody, destroy anything, or cause a ruckus." You saw the surprise from his reflection off the window you were facing.

"Alright. Thank you," he said, sincerely.

"Why do you do that?"

"Huh? Do what?"

"Thank me." You turned to face him. "I took you from your home; I made you my servant; I took away most- if not all- of your freedom, and yet, you still thank me."

He smiled softly and walked up to you. "That's not how I see it at all."

He stopped in front of you. "Well," you questioned, "how do you view it?"

He placed his hand gently upon your cheek. If any other person, you would have ripped their arm off. But not him. And not now.

"You saved me from the place I was forced to call home; you gave me a real home; I now get to make a beautiful girl happy; you gave me a reason to smile. That is why I thank you."

He leaned forward slowly, as if he were scared you would crumble into dust, and let his eyes flutter close. He stopped less than a centimeter from your lips and whispered two words you didn't expect to hear.

"Can I?"

You looked at the boy you had fallen in love with for a mere moment before closing your eyes.

"Yes, silly human boy."

He closed the gap between y'all and wrapped his arm around you waist. He pulled you against him as your arms rested on his chest.

The kiss was gentle, sweet, and portrayed what you were trying to say to each other. I love you.

"How silly of you, falling for a vampire," you teased.

He smiled, arms firmly around your waist, nose to nose with you. "How silly of you, falling for a "silly human boy.""

He leaned in and engulfed you into a slightly more passionate kiss.

"Hiccup?" you asked, once the kiss ended. Hiccup was gliding the tip of his nose down you neck, tickling you slightly.

"Yes, Master?"

"Call me by my name."

He stopped moving. "(Y/ N)," he whispered huskily. His warm breath warming your skin. Then he kissed your neck softly.

"Again."

He did so again, this time he sucked on the tender flesh he found. He knew it because you had gasped when he found it. He licked over it repeatedly and sucked at it harshly.

"H- Hiccup," you stuttered, facing the ceiling.

"Yes, mi'lady?"

"C- Can I- I c- change you now?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he chuckled. He released you neck and looked into your (E/C) eyes. "Can we do one thing before you change me into a vampire, though?"

"Anything."

"Well, it's actually up to you. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"What do you want?"

He kissed you again and walked forward, making you walk back until something hit your knees and you fell back. Hiccup never broke the kiss but managed to keep most of his weight off of you as you landed on your bed. He lifted your shirt up a bit before breaking the kiss and looking into your eyes, silently asking permission to continue. You knew what he wanted.

"Yes," you smiled up at the boy you loved. "My silly human boy."


	46. A Nerd To Love And Hold

**A Nerd To Love And Hold**

 **For Me_no_baka**

 **You are both 13**

"Hey, nerdy! Get over here!" Jerome called. He was the jock in your middle school.

Eyes wide at your nickname, nerdy, you ran.

"Hey, nerdy! Get back over here!" he called. You didn't slow down, just kept running.

To Hiccup. To Hiccup. You just had to make it to Hiccup. He would stop them, and the jocks wouldn't dare hurt Mr. Popular.

You turned the corner to find the group of popular kids heading home together. They all lived in the rich neighborhood except Hiccup, who lived next door to you. Hiccup got in the popular crowd through his looks.

"Hiccup!" you shouted. "Hiccup! Hic-!" A hand covered your mouth but it was too late.

Hiccup, who heard you calling him, turned his head and shouted, "Hey!" as he marched towards you and Jerome. "Let her go!"

"Why don't you just ditch that nerd already, Hiccup?" one of the popular girls asked him.

He barely even turned his head to look at her. "Because she's my friend. Now, Jerome, let (Y/ N) go."

You were released and shoved into Hiccup. "Thanks, Hic."

"No problem, (N/N)."

"Watch your back, nerdy. One of these days, Hiccup won't be here to save you."

"Watch your back, Jerome. One rumor from me and your football career and your life is over," threatened Hiccup.

Jerome paused to think of something but couldn't, so he just stuck with huffing and walking away angrily.

"Thank you, Hiccup," you thanked again.

"It's no problem, (N/N)," he smiled, kindly, ruffling up the top of your hair.

"Coming, Hiccup?" asked Astrid, the only popular girl who understood why Hiccup stood by you. "You can come, too, (N/N)." She was also considered one of your few friends. She was the popular girl who was friends with everybody.

"Want to?" Hiccup asked you.

"Go where?"

"The mall," answered Astrid.

"No, thanks. I don't have any money," you declined politely.

"I'll pay for you, don't worry," offered Astrid.

"I couldn't let you do that, and, besides, I have to study. I have a math test next week."

"You can study tomorrow. Come on," laughed Hiccup, pulling you by your wrist.

Astrid, whose parents were famous and rich, took y'all in her limousine and bought you a dozen outfits. Only two of which you'd probably ever wear again.

"Astrid, this is the one hundredth outfit you've made me try on," you complained.

"Forty- second," corrected Hiccup. "But who's counting?"

You and Astrid laughed. "Apparently you," she replied. She turned to you. "Come on, last outfit."

She said the same thing for the following four outfits.

"Okay, okay, this is the last outfit I'll make you try on. I promise."

"Fine," you agreed, and went back into the dressing room.

"So, Hiccup, do you really like her?" You heard Astrid ask.

"Maybe."

"Hiccup," she said, plainly.

"Fine! I do like (N/N) but please don't tell her."

"And why not?" You heard the smirk in Astrid's voice. Apparently Hiccup didn't know that changing rooms weren't sound proof.

"Because she received a scholarship for some school in Sweden. I don't want her to give that up just because I told her that I like her."

I decided to come out. "Done."

"That would be perfect for a date!" cheered Astrid. Hiccup blushed but agreed.

"D- Date. I don't think I'm that kind of girl, guys," you stuttered. "And, Hiccup, I like you, too."

"Y- You heard?" he gulped.

You giggled shyly. "The changing rooms aren't soundproof, Hic. Speaking of which, I'm changing out of this."

That was the last clothing store Astrid made you go in. You decided to go to the food court next because you were hungry.

When Astrid went to order food, Hiccup asked, "Want to be my girlfriend?" awkwardly.

"Sure," you blushed.

"Can I kiss you?"

You giggled, "Sure."

The kiss was short but sweet. It wasn't too passionate nor did lack love. Nice and simple.

"Guys, I'm back," Astrid smirked.

Y'all pulled away blushing.

"Hey, Astrid," you greeted.

"You are so cute when you blush!" Astrid stated, pinching your cheek.

"Hey!" you whined.

"It's true," added Hiccup.

"Not helping."

"Wasn't trying to," he joked. You all busted out laughing.

*Time Skip*

The next few months you always kept close to your heart.

You and Hiccup were boyfriend and girlfriend. Y'all kissed, hugged, and went on dates, and all that other happy fun stuff.

Life, for a simpler term, was perfect. You never wanted it to change.

Sadly, things don't always stay perfect.

*Time Skip* Four months after dating*

"How could you say that?" You yelled.

"Because it's true, (N/N)!" Hiccup yelled back.

"No it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"This is getting nowhere!"

"Agreed!"

"So admit you're wrong," you ordered.

"No, you. I'm not wrong."

"Are so!"

"Really? This again?"

"Nuh uh!"

"Ugh! Fine! Call me when you're ready to admit you're wrong!" shouted Hiccup, who then proceeded to storm out of your house.

With tears streaming down your face, you pack for that boarding school in Sweden.

*5 years later (You're 18)*

After five long years, you stood in your room and stared out your bedroom window. Your visit here would be short. Six months at the most until you found a college to stay at. One preferably far away from the home with terribly sappy memories.

With a sigh, you plopped down on your bed.

"(Y/ N)! One of your friends are here!" your mom called.

"Alright!" You called back. With a huff, you forced yourself downstairs to find Astrid.

"(N/N)!" She cheered and ran to give you a bear hug.

"Hey, Astrid," you barely managed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to visit my best friend, silly!"

"Astrid, it's been five years since we've even spoken. I'm sure we've both changed plenty. I know I have."

"Yeah, but I'm spending the night so we'll have all night to catch up on lost time. Come on!" She pulled you up to your room, somehow able to remember it after five years.

Around seven that evening, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," you started.

"Nah, I invited them. I'll get it."

"Seriously, Astrid? You invited people to my house?"

"Just one, and you'll thank me. Now, stay." She ordered, walking off before giving you a chance to disagree. She returned a minute later with an easily recognizable face.

"What is he doing here?" You spat, barely able to think about him without crying. Seeing him forced tears to glide down your cheeks.

"I'm here to apologize, (N/N)," the person started.

"No! I don't want to hear anything come from you, Hiccup! Get out, now!" you said in between gritted teeth, pointing towards the door.

"He's not leaving until you make up," Astrid stated, grabbing Hiccup's arm to prevent him from leaving.

"Well then I'm outta here." You started to leave but Astrid just quickly shoved you into your nearly empty closet, then proceeded to shove Hiccup in there as well. "Let me out of here!" You demanded, banging on the door that had something blocking it from the other side.

"Not until you make up!" You heard.

"Ugh!" You growled, but pushed yourself as far away from Hiccup as possible. The wall hurt from trying to go through it but it was worth it.

"(N/N), I'm sorry. You we're right, I was wrong, but please-"

"Shut up."

"(N/N)-"

"Don't call me that."

"Fine." Suddenly, you were yanked into his firm arms as his lips pressed themselves onto yours. You tried to push him off, but he was much stronger now than he was as a young teen. He continued his speech with random kisses to keep you quiet.

"Please, (N/N)," kiss, "I'm so sorry," kiss. "It really was," kiss," my fault," kiss. "I didn't mean to hurt you," kiss. "Please forgive me."

You blinked, unable to remember even your name for a few seconds. You eventually shook your head no.

"Need more persuasion?"

You were about to decline, but it was too late. His lips pressed onto yours. Next thing you noticed, your back was against the same wall is was earlier and Hiccup squashed you against the wall and himself. His lips parted from yours for a breath of air and traveled to your neck, where he began his own form of teasing.

Again, you feebly tried to push him away, but he held your arms up above your head until you moaned softly. Once he heard that sweet sound, he knew he won and let his lips twist into a smirk. His arms went to your waist as yours went to his hair.

Once your make out session was over, you banged on the door. "Astrid! We made up-"

"Made out," Hiccup corrected in a whisper, smirking.

"Shut up. Are you gonna let us out of here or what!?" After a few minutes, a small glow of a screen caught your attention. "You have a phone in here!?" you shouted.

"Yeah. Shush, I'm calling Astrid. Astrid... yup... Yeah, it was awesome," he smirked at you, "Yes, we made up." Another pause. "Uh, I dunno. Let me ask," he directed his attention to you. "Are we dating again?" You blushed but nodded as you ducked your head. "Yeah, we are. She even blushed. Now, when are you gonna let us out?" He paused again. "You're where? Seriously, Astrid? Get back over here and let us out!" He scoffed, "No this can't wait until morning! Get over here now!" He then nodded, "You better be. Yeah uh, see you in a few then."

"What happened?"

"Astrid went across the street to Lily's house. She'll be here soon. Until then," he trailed off with a smirk.

"Uh, I don't know," you said, unsure.

"Well I am. Come here, beautiful." He pulled you into his arms and kissed you again. "My own little nerd to love and hold," he teased.

"I'm not that big of a nerd."

"Oh, mi'lady, but you are. Come here." He kissed you again.


	47. Lesson Learned

**Lesson Learned**

 **For silverflyer**

 **Warning: There is some child abuse, self-harm, and suicidal actions. Do not read if this will affect you negatively!**

 **Beginning also about stuff before the first movie!**

 **Flashback style.**

 **You are 17. Hiccup is 19**

*Hiccup's P.O.V*

I remember when I first met (Y/ N). I was seven. I was crying. I believe it was about my father hating me. No one was willing to help me. I was disgrace. A mistake.

I still believe that, but I'm not depressed. I can still see the joy in life. At least, when I'm around (Y/ N).

Anyways, I felt alone. And I was until a small voice asked, "Why are you crying?" I looked up, surprised to see the small young girl with her knees bent in front of me. "Do you want a shoulder to cry on?" she asked, wearing a small smile despite also wearing rags with holes in them.

I started to nod but quickly shook my head. I was the chief's son; I couldn't be seen as weak.

She sat next to me nonetheless. "Don't worry. I'm here. I'll always listen." She brought me into a simple hug, but it still had me suddenly breaking down. I wept on her small shoulders like there was no tomorrow. She rubbed my back gently and, at one point, sung soothing songs softly in my ear.

I found out that the young girl could keep secrets. I spilt all of mine to her, and she would always comfort me and listen silently. If I ever asked her for advice, she'd ponder over her thoughts for a moment before sharing them with me.

She quickly became my best and only friend. I found out she lived with her uncle in a house close to mine. We played for hours nearly every day, mostly in the forest.

I would do something silly to hear her gentle and bell-like laugh, and she would often do the same to make me smile or laugh. We loved making the other happy, but also had plenty of serious moments.

She always made sure she was home before dark, though. Whenever I questioned why, she was quick to distract my active imagination or use my short attention span to detour my thoughts onto something else. At first, I didn't realize what she was doing. In fact, I'd only recently realized she was avoiding the answer. Yup, six years and she still made sure she was home before dark every night, unless she spent the night at my house, which happened quite often.

I am not stupid. I knew she had a secret she- for some unknown reason- wouldn't tell me. She has told me secrets before, and I made sure to keep them (besides, who would I tell?) but I knew she wouldn't tell that secret with ease. It would take some major persuading.

When she was seven, I was nine, I taught her to read and write. Ever since then she eagerly kept a journal, filled with drawings, ideas, or things that happened that day. I would get her a few journals for her birthday and Snoggletog every year since she went through a journal every few months.

When I was ten, just a year younger than (Y/ N) is now, I started cutting. It relieved me of the pain I felt from the hatred the tribe held towards me. The hatred my father held towards me. (Y/ N) was the only one who loved me. I loved her not like a sister as I had once, but as a lover. I was only thirteen, but I started having those feelings towards (Y/ N) for over a year.

She could never love me back, I often thought to myself, gliding my blade across my scarred skin.

"Hiccup," I can still hear her soft voice call.

"Yes, (Y/ N)?" I would look down to meet my eyes with hers. She was always a skinny thing, thinner than me somehow, and she was also short for her age.

She always looked up at me with innocent (E/C) eyes. She would then give me her closed eyed smile and say, "I love you, big brother!"

Yes, that's all I would ever be to her, I told myself, saying, "I love you, too, (Y/ N)." Of course, I meant it in a different way, but she never knew that.

"Hiccup!" I could hear her shout, eager to show me something, whether it'd be something she made like a stuffed dragon, a rock, or something else she found in the forest or at the beach.

I would always call back and quickly make my way to her, and always with interest.

Quite a few times, she'd point something out. Something we saw so often, I was surprised she bothered to take note of it.

"Look, Hiccup," she pointed to the shadows of the leaves on the trees and the sunlight pouring through the gaps.

"Yeah, what about it, (N/ N)?" I had asked.

"Even the trees are happy. The sun is, too," she stated, bending her knees so she could graze her finger across the soft green grass, where the shadow moved back and forth with the wind.

I bent my knees as well, but didn't touch the grass. Instead, I stared at the same mix of shadows and light that she did but couldn't see how she saw happiness from it. "How can you tell?"

She looked at me the same time I looked at her and giggled. "It's dancing, Hic. Look." She pointed up just as the wind blew against the branches, shaking them. She jumped up. "See! Dancing! Their happy!"

I just chuckled at her. She saw the world around us so much differently. "And the sun?" I challenged.

She giggled at me again. "Why would it be shinning so brightly if it was sad?" Again, with her childish logic, but I didn't dare ruin her fun. "Silly Hiccup."

I nodded and let her be. "Alright."

She danced over the mix of shadows and sunlight. The sunlight seemingly danced across her skin as she held her arms out and spun. Her laughs filled the surrounding air, causing a smile to appear on my face as well.

And suddenly, I could see what she meant. With her presence, everything seemed to be happy. I wondered if it was just the two of us that noticed, or if everyone else around (Y/ N) did as well. She seemed to make everything around her happier. She made me happy just by thinking about her.

I blinked, the sharp pain from my blade across my skin bringing my roughly back into reality. I made several more cuts across my wrist, then some more on my stomach.

A knock disrupted my silence. "Hiccup?" a soft and familiar voice called out. "Big brother, can I come in?"

"(Y/ N)? Uh, just a minute." I quickly wiped up my own blood and hope that I wouldn't bleed much more as I hid my knife and bloodied rag in a drawer in my bedside table. "Come in."

It took less than a second before eleven year old (Y/ N) to coming bounding in. "Hi!" She giggled, jumping into my arms to give me a hug. I tried to hide my wince; she had rubbed my shirt against my cuts just right. . .

"Hi to you, too," I smiled at her. I looked at my window to see it was nearly dark. "Why are you here? It's late."

"I was running an errand for Uncle and wanted to give you a quick 'hello'. And to ask if we are still having that picnic tomorrow."

Guilt instantly filled me as I was reminded of our plans tomorrow and my plans tonight.

"Yeah. I'll pack the food," I lied.

She looked up at me with worried eyes. "Are you alright, Hic? You seem upset."

"I'm fine," I lied again.

"You're lying." Hurt covered her features. "Why are you lying to me?" Tears started to fill her eyes.

I hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry, (Y/ N). I'm not fine, you're right. I just don't feel like talking about it right now."

She instantly relaxed. I had told her the truth. "Tomorrow, at the picnic, perhaps?" she asked.

I nodded. "Perhaps. You'll find out tomorrow, either way. Now, it's getting late," I started.

"Oh yeah. Bye, Hic! See you tomorrow." She skipped out of my room.

I get straight to work and tied a rope to a support beam. I carried a chair underneath the rope before tying a loop at the end not tied to the support beam.

I looped it around my neck and closed my eyes. "I'm sorry, (Y/ N)," I whispered, before letting my goodbye letter float down to the floor and kicking the chair out from underneath me.

*Your P.O.V*

You had nearly made it home before you remembered you forgot the bread your uncle wanted you to retrieve was forgotten in Hiccup's room.

"Oppies," you giggled, before running back to Hiccup's.

You knew his dad often got home late, and if he was home early he wouldn't mind you just walking in (you often did come in without knocking).

Stoick was home. "Good evening, (Y/ N)," he greeted with a smile. "A bit late, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I forgot something in Hiccup's room. I'll be on my way home in a minute."

"Okay, then. Better hurry up."

You nodded. "I will." You immediately ran up the stairs and knocked on Hiccup's door. "Hic? Hiccup?" you called out.

What you saw was what you least expected. Hiccup was hanging by his neck in the middle of his room.

"HICCUP!" you shouted in fear. You quickly pulled out the knife you kept at your side and stood in the chair knocked over next to him to be able to reach above him and cut the rope. He fell to the floor. "Hiccup!" You climbed down and moved his head so it sat in your lap.

"Stoick! Somebody! Help!" you cried out, tears racing down your face.

"(Y/N)? What's wrong- oh my. Son!"

You turned to look at him. "Help! I- I- think h- he's d- dead!"

"Stay here! I'll go get help. Don't worry, (N/ N), everything will be fine." He tried to reassure himself as well as you before he quickly ran off.

"Hiccup," you cried, closing your eyes and weeping over him. "Oh, Hiccup! Please don't leave me! I need you! I love you! Not like a brother, but more! Please, Hiccup! I love you so much, just please don't leave me!"

"(Y-Y/N)," Hiccup stuttered.

"Hiccup!" you gasped. Had he heard your confession?

"I- I love you, too. As a- a lover, not as your brother," he smiled weakly. "I- I'm sorry." He apologized as his eyes started to flutter close.

"No! Hiccup!" You kissed his lips in hopes of keeping him awake. He kissed back for a moment, but then started to fall back into darkness.

"I love you, (Y/N). Thank you for caring about me." His eyes closed and his head rolled sideways.

"No! NO! HICCUP! NO! WAKE UP! HICCUP, WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME- NO!" You continued calling out for Hiccup as people pried you away from him before carrying him away. You fought blindly against the person preventing you from running to Hiccup.

"Let! Me! Go!" You grunted as you desperately tried to get away. "I- I need to see Hiccup! Let me go! Please!" You stopped fighting. "Please." Tears quickly replaced the old set and you began to cry again.

Strong arms made their way around you and gentle but big hands patted your back as you cried and wept for the boy you loved.

You didn't remember falling asleep, but you woke up beside Hiccup on his bed.

"Hiccup," you said, finding your throat dry. When you went to sit up, hands pushed you back down.

"Rest," Stoick said, gently. "You had a rough night."

"W- Water," you managed.

He nodded and picked up a cup from the table beside the bed. "I figured you would want some when you woke up. Here you go, sweetie."

You downed the water in one go, before thanking Stoick and laying back down. You wrapped one arm around Hiccup and fell asleep as Hiccup wrapped his arms around you in his sleep and pulled you close.

Stoick watched with a soft smile on his face.

*Hiccup's P.O.V*

I woke up a few days after I attempted suicide in a bed with my arms around (Y/N), holding her close. I blushed as I heard my dad's voice.

"You're awake. Finally."

I looked up at him as my memories came flooding back. "Oh!" I looked away from him, ashamed.

"You gave us quite a scare, son. I don't expect you to explain it to me if you don't want to, but you owe (Y/N) an explanation."

I looked at him and nodded. "Yes, dad." I looked at the sleeping girl in my arms. "I owe her everything, don't I?"

Dad smiled softly. "You sure do, son. You sure do. Take care. Don't try another stunt like that again. I'll leave you two be." Dad left the room and I watched (Y/ N) sleep until she started to stir.

"Good morning, beautiful," I smiled when her eyes fluttered open.

She blushed, but responded. "Good morning Hic. Wait- Hiccup!" She cheered and hugged me tightly.

"Omph! Can't- breathe," I muttered.

Her grip loosened. "Sorry, big brother- oh! I mean Hiccup."

I smirked. "Yeah, can't really call me big brother anymore, can you?" I joked, placing a gentle kiss upon her lips.

She giggled. "I guess I could, but it would be kinda weird."

I chuckled. "Yup. Just kinda weird."

"Hic?" She avoided eye contact.

"What is it, mi'lady?"

She hugged me, hiding her face in my chest. "Please, never do that again."

"I won't."

She punched me, but she didn't have much strength so it didn't really hurt.

"Ouch," I joked. "Okay. Lesson learned."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"And what do you promise?" she urged.

"Fine. I promise I will never try to do suicide again."

She closed her eyes in content and snuggled up against me, using my chest as a pillow. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, mi'lady."

"Hic?" her soft voice asked.

"Yes?"

"We're dating, right?"

"If you want to, uh, I guess."

She smiled softly, but didn't open her eyes. "I do. It sounds nice."

I smiled. "Okay then. I guess we're dating."

*Time Skip*

We kissed and goofed around. We held hands and whispered meaningful "I love you"s to each other often. We would still explore and play like before. Our relationship may have upgraded, but our behavior stayed mostly the same.

I, being the boy, asked (Y/ N) on many dates. We had one nearly every week for the first three months, then it went to every other week, then every month.

She didn't tell her Uncle, but it was no surprise when he found out.

One day, she showed up in our secret hiding spot- the cove- with a bruise on her cheek.

"What happened to your cheek?" I asked her, on our one year anniversary. She flinched away when I touched it. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Um, I, uh, fell." She shuffled her feet, avoided eye contact, and bit the right side of her lip. An obvious lie.

"Now you're lying. What's wrong, (Y/ N)? You know you can trust me." I bent down, trying to make eye contact. I succeeded for a short moment, but then she looked away. "(Y/ N)," I said, in a serious manner. When she still didn't look up at me I placed a finger under her chin and guided it up. "(Y/ N), please look at me." I waited until her eyes met mine. "Please tell me what happened."

Tears slipped from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Hiccup. I can't. He would hurt me. He would hurt me so badly. I- oh my gods." She slapped her hands over her mouth.

"What? Who will hurt you?" I placed a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. "(Y/ N)," I repeated. She started to run off. "(Y/ N)!" I attempted to grab her wrist but I just grazed it. She stumbled with a wince, holding onto her wrists for a few seconds before continuing to run away. So, I chased after her.

She didn't even leave the cove before I caught her and started pulling her back. She fell to the ground. "No, Hiccup, please no. Stop."

I pulled her up and wrapped my arms around her so she couldn't move. Her arms were at her sides and were now trapped so she couldn't fight back very well. She was facing me but ducked her head down.

"Please tell me."

Tears fell down her cheeks and she shook her head no before resting it on my chest. "I can't, Hic."

"(Y/ N), let me help you. I may not look it, but I am strong. I'll protect you. I will keep this person from hurting you, just please tell me who is hurting you."

"No one is-" she tried lying.

"Stop lying!" I commanded, a bit harsher than I had intended it to. "Please tell me," I said in a gentler voice. "Please," I whispered helplessly into her ear when she didn't respond. "How can I help you if you won't let me?"

"My uncle."

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again," she begged, eyes closed.

"Shh shh shh," I soothed when she started to cry. "I won't. Don't worry. Now," I said slowly, pulling back. She looked up at me with tear filled eyes. I moved my hands and grabbed her wrists. She flinched again with a noticeable wince. "Can I know why you flinched whenever I grab your wrists?"

Fear filled her expression, then panic. She tried to break free. "No."

She tried to fight back, but it was no use. I was stronger. I suddenly let go of one wrist and picked her up bridal style before laying her on a soft patch of grass and hovering over her.

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at me fearfully. I gently tugged at one wrist, but she didn't move.

"I won't hurt you," I promised. "Just show me. Please."

She caved in, letting me pin her wrists to either side of her head and pulling down the long sleeves.

Only to reveal the same cuts that had covered my body just a year beforehand.

I sucked in a breath. "(Y/ N)," I trailed off. "How long?"

"Not very long. About three or so weeks."

"Why?" My voice broke.

"I- I'm so sorry!" She cried. "I just couldn't take it anymore, and you were right- cutting does get rid of the pain. Emotionally, at least. But physical pain is easier to deal with then the emotional pain. I understand if you're mad at me- if you even hate me now-" I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers.

When I pulled back I moved my lips next to her ear. "Hate you? Impossible. Mad? Maybe a little, but not at you. At the person who made you do this, of course. And at myself, for not helping you sooner. I love you, (Y/ N). You proved your love for me over the past year by helping me, now let me prove my love to you by helping you."

And I did. I didn't let her return to her uncle, who had been abusive towards her since she was three. He 'punished' her for nearly anything and everything. One of the rules was about being home before dark, which is why she was always so keen on it. It honestly made me feel bad about always persuading her to continue playing. It made me wonder about all the beating she received because of me.

She assured me she was fine, and when I wouldn't let it go she said I made it even by rescuing her. She viewed me as her hero. Her savior. Though she was twelve, she still had her childish and pure view on the world.

She moved in with my dad and I, and, with some persuading, I manage to convince my dad to let us share a room (with (Y/ N)'s consent, of course). We shared a bed. She tended to use my chest or my upper arm and shoulder as a pillow and I wrapped my arms around her. We had a changing area in the corner separated by a curtain and our separate dressers and desks.

A year later, she helped me train a night fury, Toothless. I helped her train a (D/T), (D/N), at the same time.

We continued to be boyfriend and girlfriend the entire time. But today, on (Y/ N)'s seventeenth birthday, I have a special surprise for her.

I asked her on a date a few days ago, and asked our friend Astrid (who knows about the surprise) to help her get ready.

I landed in front of Astrid's house and climbed off of Toothless. Stormfly (Astrid's dragon) and (D/N) were outside. Toothless eagerly went over to the other two dragons and engaged himself in the conversation.

I chuckled at them and walked up to the door. I patted my pocket before knocking and anxiously waiting for an answer.

"Why? Calm down, Astrid!" I heard (Y/ N) shout. She was the youngest of the group, but fit in just fine. Although, we use to treat her like a child when we were younger (aka Hiccup was 15; you were 13).

I chuckled as she opened the door. She was dressed in her normal attire, like always, but so was I. We didn't really dress up for dates, but instead focused on making them memorable and fun, as (Y/ N) put it.

"Hello, mi'lady," I greeted. I blushed, as did she. But mine was lighter and it fader faster, luckily. I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "You know you're very cute when you blush." She flushed a deeper scarlet. "See?" She tried to hide her face with her hands.

"Hiccup, stop," she complained. We often had this exchange.

"Come on," I laughed. "It's cute. Come on, daylights a' wasting."

I guided her to (D/N) and helped her on her dragon, though she really didn't need it. Then I climbed on Toothless and we took off.

We went on a nice flight before I told her to follow me to our special place: the cove.

"I have a surprise for you today, mi'lady."

"You do?" she asked, surprised.

"What, Astrid didn't tell you?" I chuckled.

"No, she didn't. Was she suppose to?"

"No. I asked her to keep it a secret, but I thought she'd at least tell you I have a surprise for you."

She shook her head. "Nope. Didn't mention it once. Astrid is very good at keeping secrets."

"Is that so?" I teased, pulling her close. I placed a gentle kiss on her lips and she blushed when I pulled away. "So cute," I murmured.

"What's the surprise?" she insisted. I didn't answer; I was so nervous. "Hiccup," she whined. "Come on, you know I hate surprises!"

I laughed at her cuteness. "Of course, just, give me a minute. I'm not sure how you'll respond and it has me rather nervous."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll love it."

"Well, I'm almost completely sure of your response, but there is that slight chance you'll do what you often do and surprise me."

"Take your time, Hic. Breathe and remain calm. Everything will be fine," she assured. Then she rested her head against my chest. I nodded once and closed my eyes, taking calming breaths. I felt like I was screwing this up, but (Y/ N) helped me get my courage back.

I pulled back, letting her know I was ready. I held her at arm's length for a long moment before kneeling down on one knee and placing one hand in my pocket and the other over my heart. I looked her in the eye and let my words flow.

"(Y/ N), you're my best friend and the one person (besides Toothless and (D/N)) who I blindly trust with my life. You're my everything and I would die without you. I'm not sure how else to show how much I need you by my side. I'm not even sure if you'll agree but, no matter what, I love you with all my heart." I pulled the ring I made for her out of my pocket. "(Y/ N), will you marry me?"

I waited anxiously for her answer, and it wasn't long before she responded with a quick nod. "Yes!" I stood up and she almost instantly brought me into a bear hug.

And with that moment, she became mine and I became hers. We started our life together after many years of helping each other and being best friends.

With the smile she still wears today, it's hard to tell she ever had such a dark past. I didn't even know of the pain she went through until she told me.

But she lives peacefully and happily now. As do I.


	48. I'm Your Hero

**I'm Your Hero**

 **For phineas12**

 **WARNING: This has the mention of child abuse and rape but no scene detailing either. Please do not read if it will affect you negatively.**

 **You are 10 in this first part. Hiccup is 12 or so.**

You bawled your eyes out as some men tried to coax you out of the closet you spent most of your childhood in.

"Come on, little girl," a buff one with a big red beard said, holding out his hand.

You cowered away from it. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" you sobbed.

"We're not going to hurt you. We're here to save you," a boy about your age with auburn hair and green eyes said, suddenly right next to you. The thing you found strangest of all was his smile. You haven't seen a smile other than a sinister one in years.

"W- Who are y- you?" You asked, quietly.

His smile- one full of care and happiness- stayed on his face as he looked you in the eyes and held out his hand. "I'm your hero. I've come to rescue you."

You giggled, making his smile grow.

"That's a pretty laugh you've got," he said in a funny voice. You giggled some more. "Come. Let me save you," he begged, his eyes silently pleading you to take his hand.

"N- Name? Your name?"

"My name is Hiccup, son of Stoick the Vast. What's your name, princess?"

"(Y- Y/ N)"

"My, what a lovely name you have, my dear," he said, helping you up off the floor.

Some of the men around were shocked on how Hiccup managed to do in two minutes what they couldn't in two hours: get you to stop running and hiding.

He led you out the door and showed you his house. He made you a bowl of food to help you get some nourishment and energy.

"All this- for me?" You asked, not believing your eyes.

He nodded, still smiling, "All for you, princess. You need to eat to survive, you know."

You nodded, "I know," before taking a bite. You were full before you ate a fourth of what was in the bowl.

"You're full?" he asked, astonished, after you told him. You nodded. "How?"

You shrugged. "That's the most I've eaten since-" you paused to think, "ever."

Hiccup's eyes showed concern, worry, and sorrow. "Oh, it's a miracle you've made it all these years. Speaking of which, how old are you? Six? Seven?"

You shook your head no. "Nope. I'm ten, almost eleven."

"You don't look like your ten," he stated.

"I haven't grown much since I was six. Only about an inch, (F/N) says. Where is (F/N)?" ((Malnutrition can stop growth in children))

Hiccup's eyes darkened. "Um, he went on vacation, princess."

"When will he be back? Will it be a super long time?" You asked, hopeful, as you stood on your chair, leaning on the table.

"As long as you like," he promised.

"FOREVER!" you cheered, standing upright in the chair. "I don't like to be punished. (F/N) always punishes me, whether I do something bad or not." You paused for a moment as a thought crossed your mind. "You won't punish me, will you?"

Hiccup's eyes widened. "No!" he said, quickly. "No. No. No. No." His sudden action- jumping out of his chair- frightened you, causing you to take a step backwards. But there wasn't anything to step on. "(Y/ N)!" He caught you and pulled you upright on the chair. "I won't hurt you. No one will hurt you. You're safe now. Dad and I will be your family. You can be our family."

"Family?" You asked.

He nodded, smiling.

"What's that?"

His smile disappeared and he hung his head. "Oh dear." He lifted it back up. "Uh, it's... hard to explain. You'll find out soon enough though."

It was true. Within weeks you knew what family was and were happy with life. You ate three times a day and played with Hiccup all day every day. When you were twelve you were just shy of normal height.

About the time you were thirteen, you developed romantic feelings for Hiccup, but he had feelings for Astrid so you stayed silent. You helped him train his night fury, Toothless, as your trained your (D/T), (D/N). You helped him defeat the red death but he got all the fame and glory. When you were fourteen, Hiccup was sixteen, you spent most of your time traveling islands days from Berk. No one really noticed though. And if they did they said nothing.

Hiccup started making a map a few months later, but by the time he started yours was ten times bigger. Again, you stayed silent. He would sometimes ask you to go on flights with him. When he was seventeen he and Astrid had a fight or something and broke up. You had no idea why though.

Hiccup suddenly started asking questions about where you had gone when you disappeared for days at a time a few months after the brake up. He ask questions about what you had discovered on your trips and asked to go with you sometimes.

"Um, sure," you always said.

"Awesome. Let's go, princess." He always called you that. He always called you princess.

* Hiccup 18- you 16 *

"Hey, princess, let's go racing," Hiccup suggested.

"Um, alright," you agreed, wondering why he had been demanding so much of your time recently.

He raced you to the air and he won. You two flew for a while before landing on some cliff on Berk and sat next to each other while looking at the horizon. "So, um, (Y/ N)," he started, "I, uh, I've been wanting to, uh, to tell something to, well, you for a while now and, um- wait." He suddenly got about halfway up, paused, then finished standing up. All while looking at the ocean below.

"Hiccup, are you okay?" You asked, following his gaze. You sucked in a quick breath. Many ships were sailing to the shores of Berk. Some had already docked and were unloading warriors and weapons. "No."

"Come on, we need to go find dad."

"Yeah. Dad will know what to do." As Hiccup was about to take off on Toothless, he froze for a moment. Like a thought crossed his mind. "Hiccup-"

He shook his head, "I'm fine. Let's hurry up and go get dad."

You sighed and hopped on (D/N).

*Time Skip*

You were walking around the village, waiting for Hiccup to finish talking with Stoick, when someone grabbed you and put a knife against your throat as Hiccup came into sight.

"HICCUP!" You shouted, then winced as a bit of pressure was placed on the blade.

"Princess!" he shouted, running closer.

When he got about eight feet away the person holding a knife to your throat threatened, "Take a step closer and she dies." You gasped at the familiar voice. Dagur.

"Dagur, let her go!"

"Why? She's a pretty one. And I bet she's good in bed, too," he said, creepily. He slowly licked up your cheek as you tried to cower away.

"Hic-" you began to whine.

"SHUT UP! Don't say another word, princess, or I'll slit your throat," Dagur threatened.

"Hiccup," you repeated.

"Princess, no!" cried Hiccup, who took a step forward.

"STOP! I warned you what would happen if you took a step closer," you could hear the grin in Dagur's voice. You let out a sharp, quick cry as the knife dug into your neck slightly.

"Please, don't," Hiccup begged, taking a step back.

"If I see a ship, I'll kill her. If I see a dragon, with or without a rider, I'll make you watch me have fun with her however long I please, then make you watch me kill her. How's that sound, brother?"

You squirmed but he tightened his hold on you.

"Leave my sister alone. Please." Your heart sunk when he labeled you a sister. But, hey, at least he was trying to keep you safe.

"Sister? She's your sister?" Dagur questioned, doubtful. Hiccup nodded. "You lying boy! I see the way you look at her!"

"But he is my brother," you insisted. "He saved me when I was ten. Don't you remember- wait, that's right. Hiccup always made sure you never saw me when your father signed the peace treaty. And what do you mean by the way he looks at me?"

"What a blind girl," Dagur stated. "Come," he forced you backwards. "Heed my warning, Hiccup. I won't hesitate to kill this girl."

"Don't worry, (Y/ N)!" called Hiccup. "I'll always save you! I'll always be your hero!"

*Time Skip*

Dagur was not easy on you. He beat you senseless and kept you in the dark at all times with a blindfold. He chained you to the wall and whipped or stabbed you. He seemed to gain energy from making your screams echo off the walls. He seemed to enjoy causing your pain more than he enjoyed living.

His laugh and voice created fear. By the second day, you could recognize his footsteps and become panicked before he even entered to room.

Your entire body stung with pain. Your weight tugged at you wrist because your feet didn't touch the floor, which made it difficult for you to move. At first, your arms became numb, but now your entire body was numb, unable to handle pain. How could you? It sucked. How much longer would you be able to hold out, though? Not long, you knew.

"When will Hiccup be here?" you asked, inwardly. "When will he save me?"

You hated feeling so dependent on him, but allowed yourself to beg the Gods silently for his safe arrival.

"Hey, (Y/ N)," Dagur sang, trailing his hand up your unclothed body. You knew what was to come.

*Hiccup's P.O.V*

"He took her, dad! He took (Y/ N)! We need to get her back. We need to get her back now!" I shouted.

"I know, son!" he yelled back at me. "But we need a plan before we go to rescue her." I paced back and forth a few minutes before dad asked me a question I did not want to answer. "Son, what do you view (Y/ N) as?"

I stopped pacing and turned to face him, stunned. "What?"

"As a sister? As a potential wife? As-"

"Dad!" I stopped him there. "She's like a sister! Has been since we found her!"

"I know, son, but you do look at her like I did your mother-"

"Dad!" I repeated.

He sighed. "You don't have to answer me, but you should figure out the answer as soon as possible."

I already knew how I saw (Y/ N). She was beautiful, with her (E/C) eyes, (H/L) (H/ C) hair, pink lips, the perfect smile, curious eyes, intelligent, adventurous, and more. She's perfect.

"As a lover," I answered him, calmly, my back towards him.

I heard him walk up to me, felt his hand be placed roughly on my shoulder, and listened as he said, "Alright, son," before heading to his room.

I slept in (Y/ N)'s room that night, and every night she was gone. My plans were trash, for I couldn't think very well, and the rest of the warriors seemed to drag their feet on the way to the war meetings. It was a week after (Y/ N) was kidnapped before we had a solid plan, plus a back-up plan.

Dad ordered everyone to get a good night's sleep before we rescued (Y/ N) tomorrow. I eventually fell asleep, managing to get a few rough hours of sleep before it was time to get ready and leave.

*Time Skip*

Dad led the village on Skullcrusher, his dragon. I went straight for Dagur, knowing (Y/ N) would be on the same boat as him.

I had the gang distract him as Toothless and I snuck under the deck and found where (Y/ N) was.

I found her chained to the wall with a blindfold over her eyes. I gasped at her tattered clothes and bloodied appearance.

"Who's there?" she asked, sounding more confident than she probably was. I stayed silent. "Who's there?" she repeated, trying to sound confident but her voice broke that time.

I got her off the wall and held her shoulders gently.

"I'm your hero."

She smiled, "Hiccup!" She through her arms around me and I hugged her back, but didn't squeeze her like she did me. I didn't want to harm her more than Dagur already did. "You really did come," she whispered.

"Of course I did. What kind of hero would I be if I didn't save you?" I joked. I slowly took off her blindfold and watched her blink as her eyes adjusted to the light. "Come on now, let me finish saving you, princess."

She smiled and nodded, allowing me to help her on Toothless before he ran out of there. As Toothless made it to the deck of the boat, Dagur spotted us.

"You're not gonna leave without saying goodbye, will you, brother?" asked Dagur.

"I was hoping to," I replied. I got into a defensive position on Toothless, holding (Y/ N) with one arm. "Now's not the time, Dagur. Let us leave. Now."

"Um, let me think- no! Guards, get that girl and the night fury!"

Armed Berserkers surrounded us, but Toothless quickly shot through them and started for the skies.

"I have her!" I called. "Let's get out of here!"

"Right!" Astrid agreed, and she began to lead the twins and Fishlegs back to Berk.

"Snotlout never retreats!" Snotlout shouted, diving back towards the boat. "Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!"

"Snotlout!" I called, knowing this wouldn't end well. "We got (Y/ N), now come on!"

"You can retreat of you want Hiccup, but Snotlout isn't a wimp," he retorted.

"Snotlout!" I warned.

"Whatever, Hiccup." He continued attacking the ship, but it wasn't long before he got caught in a net and landed on Dagur's ship. "Help!" he then cried.

"Ugh!" I shook my head and repositioned (Y/ N) as I dove down to rescue Snotlout.

When we landed, after dodging endless nets, cannons, and arrows, I carefully but quickly laid a now sleeping (Y/ N) on Toothless and cut Snotlout and Hookfang free.

"Come on, hurry and get out of here!" I ordered. Snotlout flew off as I climbed back on Toothless, holding (Y/ N) securely with one arm.

"Brother!" Dagur called, showing up with his men. "How nice of you to return our sister, as she seems to be."

"She is not your sister. Nor am I your brother, Dagur." I prepared to take off at a moment's notice. Toothless did the same. "And I'm not giving her to you. You will never harm her again."

"Like you have a say, brother. Besides, I already took her innocence."

Anger coursed through my veins, tightening my hold on (Y/N). "You what?"

Dagur laughed like the sick maniac he was. "Our so called sister is no longer a virgin, dear Hiccup. I loved hearing her beg 'Dagur, stop! Please stop!'" He did a poor imitation of (Y/ N) before he laughed some more.

"You're gonna pay for that, Dagur," I said between closed teeth.

"Get them!"

Toothless shot off, grabbing Dagur's arms and we raced out of there, barely dodging sea of the arrows, cannons, and nets.

"Yeah! Good job, bud!" I congratulated. As we met up with the rest, I passed Dagur to my dad, who tied him up and punched him.

"Huh?" a quiet voice asked. "Hic?"

"Princess. Shh, I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep."

"Hiccup?"

"Yes, princess?"

"I'm hungry. I'm so hungry."

"Did Dagur feed you?"

She lightly shook her head. "No."

My grip tightened but loosened at her wince. "I'll get you some food when he get back. For now, get some sleep."

"Alright," she agreed, resting her head on my chest.

As promised, I had her eat when she woke up at Berk. She almost instantly fell back asleep.

I flew on Toothless to our dungeon, where Dagur was being kept. He was chained to the wall, already bruises were forming from where my dad punched him hours ago. He was furious when he discovered what Dagur did to his (adopted) daughter.

"How could you do that to (Y/ N)?" I asked, my vision tainted red from my anger.

Dagur just laughed. "It was easy. I'm sure you'll do the same one day."

I punched him. "It won't be against her will! And if she doesn't love me back, it'll never happen. Unlike you, I won't hurt her!" I grunted as I threw another punch at him. It was like this for half an hour before I became exhausted. Anger took a lot out of someone.

I went back home, where (Y/ N) was sitting, propped up by pillows, with dad sleeping in the chair beside her bed. She had an empty bowl on the bedside table.

"Hi, Hic," she greeted with a smile.

"Hi there, princess. How are you feeling?"

She shifted, uncomfortable with the topic. "My lower stomach hurts and, when I tried to walk, my legs hurt. Dad said to stay in bed for the day before he passed out," she giggled, looking at dad as he slept.

"Hey, princess?"

"Yes, Hic?"

"I have something ask you and something to tell you," I said, slowly, sitting beside her.

Her smile gone, she nodded.

"Do you know why your stomach and legs hurt?"

Her eyes emptied of life as she nodded, staring at the blanket that covered her legs.

"Now, cheer up. I have a surprise for you."

She perked up. "Really? What is it?"

I chuckled at her reaction and sat next to her on the bed, looking into her gorgeous eyes. "This may seem a bit weird and you may not agree with me, but remember that this is coming from my heart and is indeed one hundred percent the truth, alright?" She nodded. "Alright. When I look at you, I see the most beautiful and intelligent woman I have ever seen. You are perfect in every way and I could not imagine my life without you for a second. I love you, (Y/ N). More than a sister."

Her face lit up. "I love you, too. More than a brother."

I scooted closer to her and leaned forward. We shared a gentle kiss that mirrored our emotions for each other. When the kiss ended I sat next to her and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I've waited forever to hear those words from you, Hiccup," she admitted, smiling widely.

"How long?" I wondered.

"Soon after I turned thirteen."

"Why didn't you say something?" I asked.

She ducked her head, embarrassed. "I thought it would be weird, since we were practically siblings, and you were always talking about Astrid."

I sucked in a breath. It must have hurt her every time I talked about Astrid. "I'm so sorry, (Y/ N). I didn't know."

"How about you? When did you find out you loved me?"

I smiled. "I've always known, silly. I just thought it would be weird since you seemed so eager to be my adorable little sister. I realized that I couldn't ignore my feeling so I ended things with Astrid-"

"You did that for me?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Yes," I smiled. "I love you, I'd do anything for you." My words made her blush, which she tried to hide. "Once I broke up with Astrid, I gained the confidence to question you about your adventures- which, before you ask, yes, I've always noticed. You were so shy about it- it was adorable- so I was afraid you fell in love with someone else in a different village. Which, I hope I was wrong."

She giggled, "You are. You're the only one I've ever loved. Don't worry."

"Good." I gently rubbed my nose against hers, making her giggle some more.

We continued talking for a while. At one point, dad woke up enough to go back to his room and sleep.

Near the evening, (Y/ N) started to yawn.

"Time for the princess to sleep." I moved her in a sleeping position and laid down next to her. She moved so that her head used my chest as a pillow.

"Goodnight, Hic."

"Goodnight, princess. Sweet dreams." But she was already sound asleep. I smiled and soon followed her to dream land.


	49. A Ship Towards Shore

**A Ship Towards Shore**

 **For Brown5714**

 **You are both 17**

"Ruff! Tuff!" yelled Hiccup, as the twins watched their fire with awe. The catch: it was the food meant to last three weeks before you reached Berk again.

"Yes, Hiccup?" Tuff responded, distracted by the dancing flames in front of him. Luckily, they only set the barrel on fire, not the contents.

You threw the contents of your wooden pail over the fire, receiving a sizzling sound as fire and water mixed. You then smacked the twins in the head.

"Ouch!" Tuff shouted.

"Ow!" Ruff complained, "What was that for?"

"For setting our food on fire," you stated, blankly.

"So you hit us, why?" Ruff encouraged you to continue.

You scoffed and rolled your eyes, staying silent.

Hiccup wrapped his arm around you, helping you to calm down. "Ruff, Tuff, go find Astrid and help her with something."

"Dictator," Ruff sneered in a whisper as she led her brother up the staircase.

"Power does that to people," Tuff replied.

It was Hiccup's turn to roll his eyes. "Thor, please help me."

"I'm sure Thor has a very busy schedule," you teased, "but I'll be glad to help you!" You gave your boyfriend his favorite closed eyed smile that gave you a childish look.

He ruffled your hair and said, "I know, love." Your (E/C) eyes sparkled, silently telling Hiccup three words. "I love you, too, (N/N)." He pulled you into a hug, resting his head against yours, which was resting on his chest.

"Would you like to hear a story?" You asked, looking up at my Hiccup.

Hiccup, who loved you stories (as did almost everyone on Berk) perked up. "Of course."

"Once upon a time, there was a group of close friends who were stuck on a ship together. Two were twins and almost complete idiots, though every now and then surprised everyone with a good idea. One was a moron who caused trouble, but somehow managed to always help fix it. One was a book worm, and he knew everything there was to know about dragons. Another was the warrior of the group. She spent hours upon hours training for anything and everything. Then, there were two lovers. A girl with a big imagination and a boy with a big brain and imagination.

"All of the friends loved each other, though they never admitted it. They all had big hearts and would risk their own lives over and over to make sure their village, dragons, and friends were safe.

"On the inescapable ship, the three trouble makers gave Lover Boy a hard time, but all was well as the ship finally docked at their peaceful village. The friends lived in harmony, happy throughout their days. The end," you completed with a giggle.

Hiccup knew who the story was about. He couldn't help but think of you saying "All of the friends loved each other, though they never admitted it." There was no doubt that what you had said was true. As friends, y'all loved each other dearly, but no one ever said so out loud.

Hiccup pulled you close to him at the sound of an explosion.

"TUFF!" You both heard Astrid yell.

"Hurry," you laughed, dragging Hiccup up the stairs. "Before Astrid throws him overboard."

Hiccup laughed and nodded, spotting Astrid and the twins the moment his head peaked above the deck.

"She did it!" accused Tuff, pointing of Ruff.

"Did not, you bonehead!" she denied. Ruff went to punch her brother, but you stopped her by stepping between them. You knew it freaked Hiccup out. He was worried someone wouldn't stop their attack one day and hit you. While you appreciated his concern, you were too stubborn to let someone else get hurt.

"Now, now," you started, raising your hand to calm them down. "Let's not throw someone overboard. What happened?"

Astrid yelled, "These two mutton heads blew up the target for my axe!"

"Barf and Belch aren't even here! How do you keep managing to blow things up?" you asked. Hiccup was sent by his father to sign a treaty with a village three weeks away by boat. Being the kind friends you were, you and Astrid convinced the others to keep Hiccup company, an idea that seemed fun at the time. The village y'all were visiting wasn't exactly friendly to dragons, so y'all had to leave them behind. Leaving y'all dragon- less.

Still, Snotlout managed to repeatedly catch himself on fire, and the twins managed to repeatedly blow things up. Some things never change.

"It's a gift," Ruff answered your question.

You sighed but giggled. "Please try to refrain yourselves from doing so. At least until we return back to Berk."

"What? No explosions for two weeks?"

"Two and a half, but yes. Please," Hiccup joined.

Ruff sighed, walking off. "We'll think about it," Tuff responded, following his sister.

Luckily for the sanity of you, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Hiccup, the following few hours were peaceful and relaxing. You and Hiccup cuddled in the room y'all were sharing.

Around sunset, you started to prepare dinner, though the fire to cook was limited, you and Fishlegs (being the best two cooks) managed to make enough delicious food for everyone.

"Eat up!" You cheered, having finished pulling Ruffnut off of a bruised Tuffnut.

Dinner started off quietly. Then Hiccup started a small conversation, which switched to the subject of dragons, which infuriated Snotlout when Fishlegs told him he was incorrect about something, which of course led to them verbally fighting, then Snotlout made it physical by punching Fishlegs. As Astrid pried Snotlout off of Fishlegs, the twins decided to fight for fun. Soon Ruffnut grew bored of beating up her brother, so Tuffnut then picked a fight with Snoutlout.

"Hey. Um, guys," Hiccup tried.

"Can you please stop fighting?" you asked.

Meanwhile, Ruffnut cheered, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"HEY!" Astrid shouted, flipping Snotlout over and shoving Tuffnut to the ground. "SHUT UP, YOU TWO MUTTON HEADS!"

"Yeah, let's just have everyone calm down and we can finish our dinners-" tried Hiccup.

"Why should we?" Snotlout sneered, just to spite Hiccup.

"How about I tell a story?" You asked. Everyone quickly agreed and sat in front of you, loving your stories. "Once upon a time, there was a ship heading towards shore. Well, on the ship," your voice lost the story telling vibe as you glared at Snotlout and Tuffnut, "there were two annoying boys who were going to get thrown overboard if they didn't SHUT UP AND EAT THEIR DINNER!" Snotlout flinched, while Tuffnut tried to shake off your sudden change in demeanor and threat off with a laugh. "Now," you added quietly, but forcibly, leaving no room for arguments.

They scattered to their plates like lost dragons.

After dinner, you suggested star gazing, which everyone complied to. You giggled as you pointed out many constellations, then other pictures that the stars created.

You don't know when you fell asleep, all you know is you woke up when Hiccup set you down on the bed before scooting next to you.

"Goodnight, mi'lady," he smiled, noticing your half-awake being.

"Good night, Hic. I love you," you mumbled, closing your eyes as you fell back asleep.

He chuckled at your cute behavior. "I love you, too."

Luckily, there was only four more explosions and seven fires in the last week of the three week journey. No serious injuries and no loss of life... human life, at least. Poor fishes...

Having returned to Berk, a party was commenced to celebrate your safe return. The night was full of fun, laughter, dancing music, feasts for an army, and fish for dragons.

You and Hiccup shared many dances, though you sometimes switched out with Astrid when you took breaks. Late into the night/ early hours of the morning, you fell asleep leaning against Hiccup's shoulder as he talked with the gang. Again, you woke up to Hiccup setting you down on your bed (this one in your actual home though).

The boat ride was long and exhausting at some points, it was fun overall, which is what matters.


	50. A Silent Tear

**A Silent Tear**

 **For SasakiHamato**

 **Sister One Shot**

 **This has Dragon's Edge in it but no main spoilers. Just basics.**

 **You're 16. Hiccup is 18.**

 _Thunder shot across the sky with its deafening drum. Lightning lit up the village in quick flickers. Being only eight, you shook in fear of the mighty Gods wrath._

 _"H- H- Hiccup!" You cried out loud, knowing he would be able to hear you from his room, which was next to yours. "B- b- big b- b- brother!"_

 _Without knocking, Hiccup raced in, already knowing why you called him._

 _He quickly walked up to you, careful not to frighten you even more. You scooted over as Hiccup climbed into the bed next to you, pulling you into the safely of his skinny arms. "Shh, it's alright, (N/N). You're safe. Thor is just a little upset, that's all. He'll calm down soon." As if Thor himself could hear your silent pleas, the thunder quickly became distant. "See? Thor didn't mean to frighten you, (N/N). I'm sure taking the storm away is his way of apologizing. You're safe now. Relax. Breathe. Sleep."_

 _Hiccup, like every night there was a storm, stayed the whole night._

A dragon's nose against your hand brought you from your flashback. "Yeah, I see it (D/N)," you told your trusted dragon, looking to see a storm brewing in the horizon. "Let's head home."

You hopped on (D/N) and flew from a cliff with a clear view of the sunset to the Edge, landing near the Dragon training arena to see if Hiccup was there. When he was nowhere to be found, you went towards the main building, where the gang hung out a lot.

Sure enough, Hiccup and Astrid, who were beginning to pursue a romantic relationship, were standing apart from the rest of the group, talking calmly, both smiling with gleaming eyes. You were happy that your brother finally went after the girl of his dreams, but were sad about the significantly less time you two spent together.

Both being hiccups (viking word for runt), you were used to spending an endless amount of time with the brother you looked up to (and not just literally). He was your role model, and you enjoyed every second you spent with him. You use to tell each other secrets and talk about anything and everything. When Hiccup found Toothless, you found (D/N), helping each other train the amazing dragons. Even with the Red Death, you both defeated it together.

Becoming famous across the archipelago didn't even nick the closeness of you and your big brother. Even with the many adventures you went on with him and the gang, you always managed to find time to spend together, just the two of you.

Now, things are different. It started when you moved to the edge. Construction was time consuming, leaving no time at the end of day to do anything but sleep. Yet, you believed everything would return to normal once construction was completed. Sadly, it didn't. Hiccup and Fishlegs spent hours day after day with the Dragon Eye, often excluding you, which never happened before. The Dragon Eye left Hiccup with no free time to spend with you, but he had plenty of time for Astrid.

You weren't mad at Hiccup, or Fishlegs, or the Dragon Eye, or even sweet but tough Astrid. You weren't mad at all. Jealous? Well, maybe a lot, but you knew Hiccup was just growing up. Perhaps it was time for you to do the same.

Nope. That wasn't going to happen.

You thought things would change, that Hiccup would spend less time with the Dragon Eye and Astrid to eventually make time for his little sister. Again, you quickly learned that that wasn't going to happen.

You would've hung out with the twins or Snoutlout but they were masters at creating headaches, not something you enjoyed having. So, you went to exploring. At first, you'd be home by dinner (which was spent with the gang talking about the Dragon Eye more often than not). Then, you would camp out for a day or two, being able to venture further out. Once, you were gone for five and a half days. Hiccup was worried sick and literally ordered you not to leave the island by yourself (aka: with someone other than (D/N)).

"You're not the boss of me, Hiccup!" you grumbled, slightly mad that he would go to such drastic measures. He could've simply asked you to inform him of how long you would be gone.

"I'm you're older brother and future chief, I have every right to order you around," he shot back. The entire gang, who was watching the exchange, gasped. It wasn't the first time he used that line, but it always filled you with fury.

"That gives you NO right! If anything, it give _me_ the right to slap you back into place!"

"(Y/ N) Haddock-" he warned, but you cut him off.

"No! You're _not_ the boss of me, nor will-"

"I've always been-"

"Ugh! You're impossible, Hiccup!" you declared, throwing your arms in the air.

"No, you're irresponsible! You could've gotten hurt out there, or worse: _killed._ "

"Yeah, I bet you'd love that."

"You know I wouldn't. (Y/ N) you're my best friend. I can't imagine a world without you," Hiccup said, all anger vanished. His tone was one of a beggar.

Unable to admit you were the one at fault, you stormed off. "I'm going home. I'm done fighting with you, Hiccup."

You hopped on (D/N) and took off before anyone could jab in a comment. The flight home was silent but not peaceful. You stormed into your room, leaving (D/N) in the living room.

Picking up your new yet to be used sharp knife, you lifted your shirt and dug into your own flesh, whimpering at the blood path you created. A silent tear dripped down your check.

*Time Skip*

Hiccup suddenly had a few hours to spend with you every day, halting your personal adventures for the time being since you adored your big brother. Then, two weeks after they started, they shrunk. Hiccup was too busy to spend all day with you, which you understood. But when he spent over half the day with Astrid just hanging out, only saying "Morning," "Good night," or "Sweet dreams, little sister," once or twice a day for a week, you picked up the knife and disappeared for a few days, never more than three or four.

Terror mail arrived when you were gone and needed, but those were few and far between. Hiccup spent all day with Astrid, leaving not even a three sentence conversation for you when you were home at the Edge, even though y'all shared a hut and your rooms were right next to each other.

Feeling unwanted, not needed, useless, alone, hopeless, and more brought you to where you were. Standing on a stool, holding a rope with one end tied to the ceiling and the other end in your shaking hands. You glanced at the simple note you left on the bedside table before slipping the rope around your neck.

"(Y/ N), I have excite-" Hiccup froze in horror as you stared wide eyed at him. "Stop. Get down. Please, (Y/ N)," he begged, holding his hands in front of him as he inched forward.

You shook your head no. "No. I don't want to live anymore, Hiccup. I hate being invisible."

"What? You're not invisible, (Y/N)."

"Hiccup, if you take one fire step closer I'll push the chair over," you threatened once he stood four or so feet away.

He froze in place. "Please, don't do this! You're my little sister! I need you!"

"Well it certainly doesn't feel like it! All you ever do is ignore me!"

"When do I ever-" he cut himself off, suddenly realizing his life costing mistake. "Oh my goodness. I'm sorry, (Y/ N). I didn't realize-"

You scoffed, "Don't bother. You're growing up. I just am not ready. Well, not ready to grow up, that is."

"Please," he begged, taking a step forward, "get down from there. I promise I'll spend more time with-"

"I warned you not to come close-!" you stopped, having cut off your own air supply. Your first instinct was to claw at the rope, but managed to resist the overwhelming urge to save yourself from certain doom.

"NO!" Hiccup shouted, tripping over his own two feet before staring at you in shock.

Thankfully, once the shock was overcome, Hiccup was quick to stand and grab the knife off the dresser next to him and reach up to cut you down, seeing as he was just tall enough to reach above your head. You collapsed, but he was quick to catch you.

"N- n- no!" you coughed, unwillingly sucking gasps of air desperately.

Hiccup sat down, laying you on his lap as he quickly rocked y'all back and forth, holding you tightly to him as he cried, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I won't ever let this happen again, I promise. I'll be the best big brother ever. Oh, I'm so sorry. So so sorry."

Your eyes fluttered close as you fell asleep, feeling loved.

*Time Skip*

Everyone was in shock at hearing what you had tried, but only Hiccup knew the reason why.

"So that is why I won't be leaving (Y/ N)'s side for a long while," he explained, tightening his grip on your hand as you stared at the increasingly interesting wooden floor. Such details in the fine wood.

"Are you okay, (Y/ N)?" asked Astrid, slowly.

You stepped back as she reached forward, unwillingly to be comforted by anyone besides Hiccup.

"She's fine, just a little bruising around her neck. It hurts for her to speak," he assumed, taking note in you only speaking once after the incident to apologize for your rash behavior.

"Oh, I hope you feel better soon, (Y/ N)."

"We'll be going home now, I'm making (Y/ N)'s favorite tonight. See y'all at dinner."

A chorus of "Bye, Hiccup. Bye, (Y/ N)," soon echoed.

"Thank for not telling why," you whispered.

"You're welcome. I know them just knowing what almost happened was bad enough. The last thing we need is another episode like that. Don't ever try that again, (Y/ N)."

"I know. I won't." You resisted to add the word "maybe", sure his undivided attention wouldn't last long.

Surprisingly, it last nearly a month. Then, he slowly gave you more and more time without him, making sure to leave some quality sibling time in both the morning and evening for you, making you feel complete once more.


	51. Lodged In Ice

**Lodged In Ice**

 **For alphaflower123**

 **You are 23. Hiccup is basically the same age as you.**

 **Modern, but with dragons! Because dragons are awesome.**

 _BEEP! BEEP! BE-!_

Suddenly, you slammed a hand to silence the beast, also known as an alarm clock. Honestly, you hated them with a passion for waking you up, but also adored them for preventing you from wasting the day away.

Such conflicting emotions.

You rolled onto your side only to be re-awoken by (D/N), your night fury.

"Hey, (D/N)," you laughed, gently shoving her away to stop her from licking you in the face.

You hopped out of your giant bed and ran to the shower, where you relaxed your tired muscles with the nice, hot water. You dressed in regular cargo pants and a loose t-shirt before throwing on socks and sneakers before throwing a saddle on (D/N) and flying to the site.

You discovered it nearly six months ago, but just started working on revealing its secrets two months ago. And now that a new section was deemed safe enough to explore, you were eager to get an early start to the day.

You landed at the site, hard helmet with a bright flashlight attached in hand. One by one, your coworkers landed on their dragons, most of whom were also eager to expose the secrets of the past with you.

"Hey, (N/N)," nearly everyone greeted. You always replied back with your warm, caring smile.

You were quite popular everywhere you went, known as the bright, happy girl who would and could help anyone without hesitation. And while you were friends with everyone, you weren't all too close to anyone.

No one wanted to hear of the cheerful girl's problems, so you gave up trying to explain them. Instead, you just let everyone assume that your life was all sunshine and rainbows.

"Hi, (N/N)," your closest friend, Nick, greeted.

"Hey, Nick."

"Ready to explore?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yup!"

"Did you eat breakfast today?" he asked, again, already knowing the answer.

You froze, then face palmed. "Forgot," you gave your daily response.

Nick laughed. "Knew it. We have a big day ahead of us, so eat," he ordered, shoving a brown bag into your hands. You opened it up to see a burrito. "Shelley made it this morning before taking the kids to school." Shelley was his wife, and together they had three kids. Toby, who was a sweetheart but dressed "cool", was at the age of fourteen. Kelly who idolized her big brother at the age of twelve, than seven year old Tommy that only cared about his mommy's and Aunt (N/N)'s happiness and well-being.

"Tell her I said thanks," you said, digging in.

"Always do."

Soon after you finished, everyone was geared up and ready to explore the cavern in the glacier. Everyone flew their dragons up to an entrance, but most people sent their dragons back down. Walking in the dark on icy floors wasn't something most dragons enjoyed, but your night fury loved exploring as much as you did, and her echo location as saved y'all more than a handful of times.

Everyone flipped on the lights on their helmets and followed you and (D/N) to the new section of the glacier. After thirty minutes of walking, you reached a new cavern.

"Alright, everyone, let's get working!" you cheered, walking to a section with (D/N).

After hours of using tools to burn away at the ice and a few weapons and tools to show for any of the work, you were called over.

"(N/N)! I think I found something!" a coworker called.

You immediately stopped what you were doing and rushed over, eager for a new discovery. "Yes? What did you find?"

"It looks like a dragon. In the ice. Come look!" he rushed, pressing his face against the ice like one would a window.

You quickly obeyed and did the same, seeing a large, lumpy figure a few feet back. "This is awesome! Hurry and help me get it out!"

After half an hour, you had the huge chunk of ice separated from the rest.

"(D/N), plasma blasts. Nice and gentle," you commanded. After a few minutes of burning away most of the ice, the lumpy figure, which was deemed to be a dragon, started to glow a bright blue. You knew what it meant, (D/N) had done the same thing when an ice spitting dragon trapped you in ice when you were sixteen. "Everyone, take cover!" you shouted, dashing away.

(D/N) suddenly wrapped you protectively in her wings, saving you from the giant blast of another night fury. Once it was clear, you quickly scrambled towards the dragon, passing a quick "Thanks," to (D/N).

You noticed the way the night fury had his wings folded, laying on his side. "He's shielding someone or something! He has something he finds worth protecting!" you announced, warning everyone to be wary. Dragons, especially night furies, were extremely protective of those they cared for.

The night fury blinked and shook it's head, then glanced around lazily. After noticing it's surroundings, it was quickly alert and guarded, ready to kill anyone who threatened to hurt what he was protecting.

"Hey there, night fury. I'm (Y/ N), but I go by (N/N). Do you have a name?" The dragon snorted with a quick, jerky nod. "Are you a girl?" The dragon gave another snort, but shook it's head for no. "A boy, then?" A quick nod. "Nice. I have a night fury, too. Come here, (D/N)," you cooed.

(D/N) walked over, cautiously. She had never seen another night fury. Honestly, everyone thought she was the last of her kind. But finding this male night fury gave you hopes to bring the night fury species back.

The dragon growled as a warning when (D/N) crept closer to him. (D/N) growled back, defensively.

You patted her back. "Calm down, girl. He's just protecting something. I wonder what. I wonder if he's hiding his eggs under those wings," you wondered aloud.

"Hey, boy," Nick slowly walked over, "can you show us what you're protecting?"

The Dragon simply rested its head on the ground, ignoring Nick.

"Please, bud?" you asked, nicely, gently petting his head. You forgot about his cocoon as he started purring. "Awe, you're so cute! Yes, you are! Yes, you are!"

Suddenly, you heard a groan come from the dragon's little cocoon. The dragon peaked inside before unwrapping his wings to reveal a boy, who was trying to wake up.

"A person!" some gasped, while others called him a boy. He looked to be in his early or mid twenties. He had freckles dancing across his face and a mop of auburn hair sitting on his head. He wore a leather armor suit and two braids in his hair.

You rushed to see if he was alright, but the dragon growled and threatened to hide the boy again.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm just making sure he's okay. Can I do that? I won't hurt him, I promise," you begged. "Please, let me help him." The dragon laid its head back down again, and you went straight for the boy, laying him flat on the ground and checking his vitals.

"How is he?"

"His pulse is slow but slowly increasing. His breathing is shallow but, also, increasing. Pull out the stretcher and let's get him to a hospital. Nick, take the dragon to the vet for a quick check up. He seems to be fine," you ordered, seeing the night fury stand and shake away any sleepiness.

As the boy was lifted onto the stretcher, his emerald green eyes crept open. He glanced around at the unfamiliar settings and started to panic.

"Hi, I'm (Y/ N). Can you understand me?" You asked as he was set down. Weakly, he nodded. "Good. Do you remember anything? Your name, for example."

He nodded again. "Toothless. Where's Toothless?"

"Toothless?" you questioned.

He moved his head side to side, frantically searching for whoever Toothless was. "Toothless! Where's my dragon? Where's Toothless?" At the sound of the boy's distress, Toothless appeared next to him, gently nudging him to show that he was fine. The boy instantly called down and rested his hand on Toothless's head. "Hey, bud."

His green eyes started to flutter shut, as if he'd only bothered to wake up to make sure his beloved dragon was safe. Four men lifted the light boy with ease and began walking.

"Wait! Before you fall asleep, what's your name?"

"H- Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third," he answered, the sway of the men's walking lulling him to sleep.

You nodded. "Okay. Wait- you're the guy who first made peace with the dragons!" you squealed. "Oh my gods, I have always wanted to meet you! How did I not realize sooner? I mean, Toothless is a night fury! Oh gods, I'm stupid," you rambled.

The boy chuckled. "I don't think you're stupid. Just- just," he struggled to find another word, "different," he finally settled upon.

You laughed. "Thanks. Can you try to stay awake for me? We're almost there."

"Where?"

"Outside. You were lodged in ice before we got you out. Do you remember how you got in there?"

He struggled to remember before shaking his head in defeat. "Not a clue. Where am I?"

"At the glacier just outside of Berk. I have to warn you, human progress has gone far since the Vikings-"

"There are no more vikings?" he asked, astounded.

"Um, a few tribes here and there, but Berk is no longer one of them. But the statue of your father is still there. There's also a statue of you, though."

"What-" he paused, seeming too afraid to asked, as y'all exit the glacier.

"It's been a few hundred years since you walked through Berk," you informed.

"A few hundred?" he asked. "Astrid! What about Astrid? And my mom?"

"Relax. Let's just take things slowly. First let's focus on getting you to the hospital and Toothless to the vet."

"He can't fly without me. He has a prosthetic tail."

You nod as you were informed that he was securely connected to (D/N) and was ready to be flown to the hospital. "I remember the stories. Now, Hiccup, I'm going to fly you to the hospital- it's a giant building where they heal the sick and injured. I need you to stay still and, if you can, remain awake. Got it?" He nodded and watched you climb on (D/N). She slowly fly of the ground and hovered over the stretcher and Hiccup, whom was also slowly lifted off of the ground.

You gently flew him to the nearest hospital, but that was still a few minutes flight to the modern town of Berk. Upon arriving, a doctor, nurse, and gurney were waited. The doctor waved and pointed to the gurney, which you gently set Hiccup on. The doctor and nurse quickly unattached the cables that kept him from falling and wheeled him into the hospital, with you following closely behind.

After tests that Hiccup found strange and a million questions from both the doctor and Hiccup, Hiccup was told he was free to leave.

"Does he have a place to stay?" the doctor asked you.

"Uh, I doubt it. But he can stay with me if he wants. I have room. Do you want to stay with me, Hiccup?" you asked, gently. He had realized that everyone he ever knew and loved were gone- dead- so he was a little depressed.

"Sure."

"I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," you assured.

The doctor nodded and had Hiccup and you finalize some paperwork before sending you off.

"Are you okay?" you asked in a whisper, climbing on (D/N).

He climbed on behind you. "Yeah."

You nodded and took off. "Great. The vet is just down the street." Less than a minute of flying later, you landed in front of a building where Toothless was waiting in the lobby with Nick.

Immediately, Toothless bounced over to his owner.

"Hey, bud," Hiccup greeted, half-heartedly. "Glad to see you're okay."

"Thanks, Nick. See you tomorrow?"

He shook his head. "You're welcome. And, sadly, no, boss said you're spending the next week or two learning stuff about Vikings from Mr. Haddock."

You smiled. "Great! Don't be a stranger!" you called, walking outside where Hiccup and the dragons were waiting. "Ready, Hiccup?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

You lead the way to your apartment and threw (D/N)'s saddle at the front door; Hiccup set Toothless's saddle next to the door. You gave them a tour of your tiny, one bedroom apartment.

"Um, I don't have a second bed, but I can take the couch during your stay-" you started, as you finished the quick tour with your room.

"No worries. It's a big bed, I'm sure we can share. Or is that not normal here?" he second guessed himself, as he had done a few times before. He had no clue of what was normal, anymore. To him, it was just yesterday he found out his beloved wife, Astrid, was pregnant with his child. And, now, today, he had no idea what his child had even looked like. He never got to hold his precious child in his arms, or see it's smile, or hear it's laugh. He didn't even know if his child had been a girl or boy!

"No, it's somewhat normal."

"Somewhat? How so?"

"It depends what the people are comfortable with," you shrugged.

"Oh, are you comfortable with sharing a-"

"Yeah. Fine by me. How about you?"

"Yeah," he tried to smile, but quickly gave up.

"You okay? And don't lie to me this time," you ordered, placing your hand gently on his shoulder.

Tears slipped through his eyes as he tried to force them away. "I don't want to talk about it," he managed to say without his voice giving out.

You nodded. "I understand- mostly, but I can try to understand the rest. Do you just want to cry? I don't mind. Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on."

He nodded and just cried, burying his face into your shoulder. He didn't cry for long, just enough to not feel as overwhelmed.

You explained how indoor plumbing worked (to the best of your ability) before having him take a shower and gave him some clothes that you had of your brother's.

"Tomorrow we'll get you some clothes," you informed, before taking a shower and dressing for bed. When you came out of the bathroom, Hiccup was sitting on a kitchen chair waiting, looking around in awe.

You had explained electricity and light bulbs and most household stuff to the best of your ability during the tour, but you knew it would take time to adjust.

"Are you a picky eater?" you asked, pulling out a pot to make dinner with.

"Not really. As long as there aren't any eels, I'm fine."

"Glad we agree on the 'no eels' rule," you laughed. Hiccup chuckled once, but it was better than nothing.

You wanted nothing more than to help him adjust to everything, so you came up with an idea and paused dinner to run up to the hall closet, grabbing an unused spiral and a pen.

"Here," you handed it to him.

He narrowed his eyes in confusion and asked, "Thanks. What is it?"

"A journal, you know to write or draw in."

"Oh."

"Do you know what a-"

"I know what a journal is," he rushed.

"Okay. I keep one myself, and I know I always feel better after writing, so I thought it would help you cope and adapt to everything if you wrote down your feelings and thoughts. It'll be your private notebook to do whatever you want with: write, draw, or to not use at all. Your choice."

He smiled softly. "Thanks."

"And don't worry about running out of pages, I have plenty of journals stocked up."

He laughed, "Thanks."

As you made dinner, you listened to the sound of him scribbling in his new journal. He finished writing a few minutes before you finished cooking simple salmon and rice.

He kept his journal under his pillow that night, like you always did with yours.

*A week later*

You woke up the next morning with a start. A nightmare had plagued your dreams and made you scared to fall asleep again.

It wasn't an unusual routine for you. Get a nightmare, go days with little to no sleep, then suddenly pass out and start the cycle over when a bad enough nightmare came again.

You quickly wrote your dream, knowing that writing helped calm you down. After that, to relax, you ended up drawing a sleeping Hiccup in your journal, then a cuddling Toothless and (D/N).

You then thought back to all the stories Hiccup had shared. With befriending Toothless, defeating the Red Death, run- ins with Alvin the Treacherous and Dagur the deranged, Heather, and making peace with the Outcasts, the tribe Alvin lead. Then stories about the Dragon Eye and Viggo, the Edge, along with Dagur turning good, and how he met his mother, lost his father, and defeated Drago Bloodvist.

His life was full of adventure and wonders. He never talked much about what happened right before he was stuck in the glacier, but you didn't press since he didn't press any information about your past.

Your stories consisted of exploring new places near Berk and learning about the past, along with occasional funny memory from work or with Nick and his family. So basically, after you were twenty. Three years of experience versus his eight years of adventure and love.

He talked about his wife, Astrid, a lot. Sometimes he would tear up, but he always changed the topic when you pressed for stories about the kids they had together. After asking twice, you stopped.

After two weeks, you had to go back to work, but you were able to bring Hiccup along, so it wasn't too bad. Hiccup seemed to be adapting to the twenty first century rather well. He quickly got into the swing of work, even managed to snag a job alongside you.

If only you knew.

If only he knew.

One night, you sat Hiccup down at the kitchen table. "Hiccup, I need to tell you something."

His mood matched the atmosphere you created; serious. "Yes? What about?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you."

His eyebrows furrowed together. "What about? Do you not enjoy my company? I do not wish to be a bother. I do not have to stay-"

"No! That's not it," you quickly denied. "I love your company. It's about my past," you trailed.

"What about it?"

"I'm a Viking, too. Or, at least, I once was.

"I was nine or ten when I met (D/N). She had been shot down and I was playing in the woods, though I was not allowed. I was a hiccup- I mean no offense- and my parents disliked my need for constant adventure. They tried their best to keep me protected but trapped in our little wooden house. It was nice, but I didn't desire such a comfort all the time.

"I freed and befriended my night fury friend, whom was the same age as I. When my secret was discovered, we were banished. I wandered around for years, looking for a place where we belonged. One day, after crashing into a glacier, I woke up. I was only at the tender age of thirteen. I, too, was trapped in a glacier, not the same one as you, but I know what the sudden change is like."

Not having said a word throughout my story, Hiccup blinked. He smiled, softly, "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

I shook my head. "No, don't be. I only had (D/N) then, now I have a life. You, however, had a wife. Two children-"

"Astrid had two children! Oh, gods-"

"Wait- you didn't know?"

"No. The day before I- the day before I got trapped in that glacier, she told me she was pregnant."

"I- I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry. I just hope my children turned out okay."

"They did," you informed.

"How would you know?"

"I'm a huge fan," you muttered, embarrassed.

"C- can-" he stuttered, not knowing how to ask his question.

You smiled. "Astrid named your twins (G/ N) Haddock and Hiccup Haddock the fourth. They got along splendidly and were riding dragons before they could walk and talk. (G/ N) took after her mother with her looks, warrior spirit, determination, and strong personality. She was the splitting image of her gorgeous mother. Hiccup, on the other hand, mirrored his father, despite, apparently, not knowing him. He loved danger and adventure, often vanishing for a week or so at a time as a teen. Together, at the age of twenty, they ruled Berk and Outcast island, also the Berserkers for three years."

"Outcast island? Berserkers?"

"Yes, Heather and Fishlegs had a son, who ruled Outcast Island. Fishlegs died in his mid-twenties, leaving an ill Heather and a not well prepared son to rule, so your kids were called in to help. Alvin the Treacherous left Outcast Island to your kids, whom were like grandchildren to him."

"Ah," he said in understanding.

"(G/ N) married (Some guy's name), son of Fishlegs and Heather, having one son and a daughter whom passed during infancy, while Hiccup the fourth married (G/ N 2) and had two sons and a beautiful daughter."

Hiccup looked up at you, tears in his eyes. "Thank you."

You smiled. "You inspire me, Hiccup. As a child, I heard stories about you. You're the reason I didn't tattle to the village about (D/N). You're the reason I befriended and protected her. You're the reason I see the world the way I do and think of peace before hate. You inspire me to be the best me I can be. You always have."

"When we're you born? Where?"

"I was born somewhere along the edge of the archipelago. I don't remember what island, though. Though, I was only a young child when you disappeared, probably five or four."

"Hmm, interesting. And now we're the same age."

You giggled. "Yup! Weird how things turn out, right?"

"(Y/ N)?"

"Yes, Hiccup?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you," he admitted.

"I know I'm falling in love with you."

That's when he leaned over, and kissed your lips.

*Time Skip*

Your relationship with Hiccup only progressed from there, but he always felt bad. He felt like he was cheating on Astrid. You somewhat understood, and took it at his pace.

One night, Hiccup had a dream that freed him from his guilt.

 _"_ _Hiccup_ _," a familiar voice called. "Hiccup!"_

 _"Astrid?"_ _asked_ _Hiccup, looking around desperately._

 _Suddenly, she was standing in front of him. She smiled kindly, looking just like she had the day he lost her._

 _"I always knew you would never leave me on purpose," she said, a tear falling down her face._

 _"I'm so sorry! I wish I could go back!"_

 _"Don't say that," she lightly scolded._

 _"_ _But_ _-"_

 _"No buts. You met (Y/ N). She's a lovely girl. We would have been great friends."_

 _Hiccup let out a laugh. "Yeah, she's awesome. As perfect as you."_

 _"Maybe even more," added Astrid, looking at your sleeping figure that floated beside them._

 _"Don't say that," ordered Hiccup, who embraced her firmly. He didn't plan on letting go. "You're perfect."_

" _And you're_ _her's_ _. I love you, Hiccup- I always will- but you need to move on. I'm not saying forget me or our children. I'm just saying that you should live your life. We lived ours, now it's time for you to live yours."_

 _"But, Astrid-"_

 _"I set you free, Hiccup Haddock._ _Love_ _, live, be happy. I'll always love you, and it's okay to still love_ _me_ _, but don't let that stop you from loving her."_

 _"_ _Yeah_ _,_ _be_ _happy, daddy!" a young girl suddenly cheered._

 _Hiccup released Astrid only to find his daughter, whom looked like a five year old, jump into his arms._

 _"Hi, daddy," she said._

 _"Hi, baby girl," he whispered, hugging her tightly._

 _"Me, too, daddy! Me, too!" a little boy cried,_ _tugging_ _at Hiccup's pant_ _leg_ _._

 _Hiccup effortlessly lifted the boy with his free arm, welcoming the warm feeling of his children in his_ _arms_ _._

 _"You have to wake up now, Hiccup," Astrid said, standing in front of him._

 _"No. I don't want to_ _leave_ _you!"_

 _"You must. We forgive you. We free you. Love, live, be happy. We love you." Astrid took_ _the_ _girl from his arms, then the boy. He kissed them on their_ _foreheads_ _before pulling Astrid in for one last kiss._

 _"I love you. All_ _three_ _of you."_

 _"We know," they said simultaneously. "We love you, too."_

 _He felt as if he were fading away._

 _"_ _Bye_ _, daddy!" the kids_ _repeated_ _over and over._

 _But, "Goodbye, Hiccup, my love," was the last thing he heard._

He woke up, with your sleeping figure beside him. He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted shoulders. He kissed your forehead and felt no more guilt.

Later that day, Hiccup placed his journal in front of you.

"I want you to read it."

You shook your head. "I can't do that to you, it's your private journal."

"Please? I don't want any secrets between us."

You sighed, but with a slight smile. "Fine, let's make a deal. You read my journals if I read yours."

"Deal," he nodded.

Your journals, filled with foster family and the abuse they inflicted upon you, shocked him but explained your nightmares. "I'll protect you," he promised.

His journal, although not too surprising, left you in tears.

(Here are just a few entries)

 _Dear Astrid,_

 _Not a second passes by where you're not in my mind. Our beautiful child is right beside you, too. I am sorry I missed his or_ _her_ _life, and our future together. If I could, I would go back and not have gotten stuck in the glacier._

 _Everything here is so strange. Nothing is as it used to be. Dragons still fly around, but other things travel on the ground as fast as the dragons can fly, maybe faster. I'll ask (N/N) what they are tomorrow._

 _(N/N) is so nice. You would like her, Astrid. I'm sure of it. She is letting me stay at her house for a while. She has a night fury, too! Toothless likes (D/N), they quickly became friends. (N/N) is a beautiful girl with a lovely smile. She has (E/C) eyes that glisten with happiness but hold fear and loneliness deep inside and (H/L) (H/ C) hair that sways as she bounces along her merry way._

 _I have so much to learn, so much to discover. I just wish I had you_ _and our child._

 _Your husband,_

 _Hiccup Haddock_ _III_ _._

 _Dear Astrid,_

 _I am fearful that I'll forget what you look like, sound like. I don't think of you every second of every day, anymore. You are on my mind often, take no doubt in that, but not of my every waking and every sleeping moment. I am ashamed to admit; I am ashamed of the truth._

 _I know you wouldn't mind me moving on, but I still ask for your forgiveness. I plead to Thor that I will see, speak to, and hear from you just once more. Just once._

 _I apologize that you had to raise our children by yourself. I had just discovered that you had twins today. Twins, Astrid! Twins! A smart lad like me and a fierce daughter like yourself. Such a team. I heard that they led Berk well during their reign, if only I was able to watch them grow, learn, rule. If only I could help raise them alongside you. If only I could have taught them to be chief and_ _chiefess_ _myself. I wish I could see them smile, hear them laugh, watch them grow._

 _What a handful they must have been! And to think you raised them by yourself. Just as strong as I remember. I don't know how you found the strength to go on each and every day. Maybe it's easier to find strength while raising two children. Maybe it's not. I'll never know._

 _I have only seen a few painting of them, but they are beautiful. I just wish I could meet them. Even just once._

 _And, while I regret not being beside you for it all, I'll live on. For you. For our children._

 _Your husband,_

 _Hiccup Haddock_ _III_ _._

However, the ending was what got you.

 _Dear Astrid,_

 _Thank you for setting me free._

 _Your husband,_

 _Hiccup Haddock_ _III_ _._

 _Dear (Y/ N),_

 _I had a dream just last night. There, I spoke to Astrid and my children. I feel as if a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. I feel free._

 _I still love her, true, and I think I always will, but know this:_

 _I love you with all my heart. I will treasure your love each and every day. I will be there to make you smile, hold you as you cry, and take care of you when your ill. I will remain by your side till the end of time._

 _You mean the world to me._

 _Will you be my girlfriend?_

You looked up at him as he watched you with a hopeful smile.


	52. Partners In Crime

**Partners In Crime**

 **For Devil_Shipper**

 **You are 15. Hiccup is 17.**

Wows and gasps came from the crowd as Hiccup did another illusion. You went around the crowd stealing people valuables. You would be gone before they noticed.

"Through the crowd once, then walk off. I'll be soon to catch up," Hiccup's words echoed in your head.

You passed a glance towards Hiccup, who met the glance with a smile, before you walked down the street. You turned the corner and headed for your secret lair, as you enjoyed calling it (especially since you named the secret lair).

Upon returning to the secret lair (also known as home) you set the bag down before booting up the laptop you managed to barely save up for and played a pointless game for the seven minutes you waited for Hiccup to return.

He walked through the sheet and announced, "I'm home!"

You eagerly jumped up and pushed the laptop aside. "Hey, Hic!"

Hiccup and you were orphans. He didn't talk much about his past (before meeting you) so you didn't know much other than his mom died when he was a baby and his dad abandoned him when he was seven.

You grew up in an abusive environment. Your father was an alcoholic and beat your mother and you. One day, he killed your mother. He nearly killed you, but you escaped before it was too late.

Beaten, bruised, alone, and starved, you nearly died after three months of surviving on your own before you met Hiccup when you were nine. Hiccup took you in and taught you how to use your cuteness for money and food. He also taught you how to survive on your own in nearly any environment, hot wire a car, pick a lock, pickpocket, and much more helpful techniques you used often (for the most part). He also happened to be strict in your studies, wanting you to be able to test out of high school and get your degree when you were eighteen.

"Are you studying?" asked Hiccup.

You sighed, "No."

"And why not?" he inquired.

You slouched and rolled your eyes. "Because it's stupid."

He lightly karate chopped your head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" you complained.

"Studying is not stupid," he stated. "Now, study for the next hour as I cash in our earnings. I'll bring home dinner. I want you studying when I get back," he called the last part as he left.

You rolled your eyes but blush appeared on your thin cheeks. Sure, Hiccup had a brotherly love for you, but you wanted more. You didn't really care about education (school was boring and you hadn't been since you ran away) but he constantly claimed that it was important. Sure, for someone who couldn't steal it would be, but you were doing just fine with stealing, so why bother with boring jobs and bossy co-workers? You didn't need that life; you were happy with the one you lived in currently. Couldn't that be enough for Hiccup?

You went back playing pointless games on the laptop, using the neighbors WiFi. Hiccup returned home just over an hour after he left.

"I'm home!" he called, plopping dinner on the "table", which was an upside down plastic crate with folded blankets in it. You shut down the laptop before he could check what you were doing (after erasing any trace of your presence on the laptop in the first place, of course). Did I mention Hiccup and you also dabbled in hacking and other computer stuff?

"Oh," you stared at the expensive fast food with greedy eyes.

He hit your hand as you reached to grab some chicken tenders. "Nuh uh. Did you study?"

You knew it was futile, but tried anyways. "Yup," you lied, confidently.

He signed, disappointed. "Don't lie, (Y/ N)."

You slumped your shoulders. You could make anyone believe even the most pathetic of lies, but Hiccup was the one person to see through even the slightest white lie. It annoyed you at times, but in the end it gave you a warm feeling since he knew you and stayed with you nonetheless.

"Why didn't you study?" he pressed with a sigh, letting you take your fill of the delicious smelling food.

You greedily ate the fast food, answering Hiccup with a shrug. "Didn't feel like it."

He sighed once more, in disappointment. You looked up to Hiccup (metaphorically and physically), so having him disappointed in you really hurt.

"Sorr-" you started, setting the food down because of your sudden loss of appetite.

"No. I get it. Studying is boring, but (Y/ N), it's important."

You glumly nodded. "Yes, sir. I know."

"Don't be like that, (N/ N)," he loosened up. "I'm not up-" he paused at the 'don't lie to me' look on your face and corrected himself. "I'm not that upset. I understand you don't think it's important-"

"I know it's important. Don't mistaken that. It's just that I've been fine without it. Why will I suddenly need it when I'm an adult?"

He sat next to you, resting his arm over your shoulders. "(Y/ N), do you really want to steal from people your whole life? Don't you ever want to make an honest living?"

You nodded once. "Course I do. But we're partners in crime- orphans, no one will even give us a chance."

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll just have to keep moving until we find someone who will. Sometimes one chance can change everything."

"Hiccup," you started.

"Yes, (N/N)?"

"If you promise to stay with me, I promise I'll seriously study more," you blushed, ducking so he couldn't see your face. You leaned into his side to hide.

He chuckled and used his finger to lift your face to meet his. "Always. You're stuck with me for life, (N/N)," he teased. "You can't escape me now."

"Hiccup?"

"Yes?"

"I- I, uh, never mind." You almost told him you loved him. What were you thinking!? What if he didn't like you that way back?! Things would turn so awkward!

"Well I have something to confess, (N/N)," he admitted.

You instantly stiffened. Was he changing his mind? Did he no longer want anything to do with you? Was he going to leave? Did he hate you?

"What is it?" you asked softly.

"I, uh- I love you. Love love," he told you, nervously. "Romantically."

You brightened up with a big smile. "I- I love you, too!"

He looked so relieved to hear you say that. At the same time, you leaned closer to each other. Slowly kissing as your lips met.

"Yeah, you're stuck with me for life," Hiccup repeated, breathless after the kiss.

"I have no problem with that."

He leaned in again, giving you kiss after sweet kiss. Then he made sure you ate, seeing how you both forgot about dinner during the many kisses you shared.

*Time Skip*

You paused to watch Hiccup as he entertained the small crowd. For a moment, he stared straight at you, smiling, before continuing his act.

You went back to work, making your way through the crowd, easily weaving your way through the people, taking what you pleased.

Watches, jewelry, money. Phones could be traced, so you tended to avoid those. Wallets had personal information, so you had a different act for those. Games systems in kids' pockets or, if they were distracted enough, their bare hands.

The trick for taking something from someone's hands was simple: bump the shoulder connected to the hand holding the object, lightly tugging it as you go. If their grip was tight enough, give up. If it slipped from their grasp, get out of there before they noticed. ((AN: I would advise not stealing, though)).

You finished your sweep through the crowd and walked off, knowing Hiccup would end the show once you were out of sight and would soon follow.

You pulled the same routine seven times that day. Luckily, Berk was like NYC and LA, busy with lots of gullible tourists. Berk was famous for its legends on dragons. Silly but true. Museums, tours, parks, food stands, and more were dragon themed to pull in tourist from all over the world.

That evening, you and Hiccup were enjoying the warm weather and city lights, walking down street after street.

"I'm hungry," Hiccup suddenly brought up.

"Same. Dinner is on me. Come on."

You walked by one couple, snatching the man's wallet as you walked by. You opened it, taking out about two twenty dollar bills. There was four more, so you knew you'd be fine.

You pretend to look at a shop, sightseeing, as they walked by, then you followed them.

"Sir! Excuse me, sir!" you suddenly called, holding the wallet up as you jogged over to the couple.

They turned around soon enough. "Yes?" the woman asked.

"Um, did one of you lose a wallet? I found it on the ground. Is it yours?"

The man suddenly checked his back pocket before answering, "Oh my god, yes, thank you."

You smiled, handing it to him. "No problem!"

"Thanks for returning it, here," he randomly grabbed a couple one dollar bills, not checking to see that you snuck another twenty amongst the section of ones.

"Oh, thank you. Have a nice evening!"

"You, too."

You smirked after you turned around to face your smiling boyfriend.

You walked up to him, counting the money. "Wow, twenty three dollars. How generous," you joked, knowing he only meant to give you three or four dollars.

"You sneaky little girl," Hiccup joked, throwing his arm around your shoulders as you walked in the opposite direction.

"Learned from the best."

"Can't and won't deny that."

You laughed, walking up to Hiccup's favorite food place.

"Here? Really?" he asked. It was somewhat pricy, so you rarely ate here, but today was a special day.

"Yes. I've been saving up for a few weeks. Happy birthday, Hiccup."

His eyes glowed with joy. "You remembered?"

"Of course! You're my best friend and boyfriend. How could I forget your birthday?"

He eagerly pulled you inside. You had saved enough to let him order his favorite dish, despite it being nearly fifty dollars. It was a big dish, though, so you were able to share, glad that you had the same taste in food.

For dessert, you stole and returned another wallet, only taking ten dollars from him and receiving five for returning it.

"Ice cream?" you asked, upon walking up to an ice cream stand.

"Sure," Hiccup laughed, loving the special treatment he was receiving.

*Five Years Later*

"Welcome home, Hic!" You greeted, locking the door to your apartment as Hiccup walked in.

"Hi, love. I missed you," he smirked, pulling you into his chest.

You giggled. "Dinner is almost ready. How was work?" you asked, making you way to the kitchen.

"Same. Boring. But it's better than stealing, don't you think?"

You smiled up at him, making eye contact as he sat on the couch.

Once Hiccup turned eighteen, he got a real job, and soon after, an apartment. He worked long, hard hours at first, since he was the only source of income and he refused to let you steal anymore. It wasn't like you could get a job, either, since you'd probably be sent back to your murderous father or foster care since you weren't legally an adult.

The day you turned eighteen, you tested for your G.E.D and took on a full time job with part time college. With another source of income, Hiccup also took a few college courses.

Despite your rough and cruel childhood, you were both making an honest living and were happy as long as you were together.


	53. Mr Vampire of the Century

**Mr. Vampire Of The Century**

 **For dragonsarebae0308**

 **You are 17. Hiccup is really old but looks 17/ 18 ish.**

 **Another Vampire One Shot. I hope y'all enjoy!**

 **P.S. The song is from Pinocchio.**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

The girl's voice rang proudly, despite her body being covered in cheap, tattered rags.

" _I've got no strings to hold me down! To make me fret or make me frown!_

Little did she know of the wondering vampire, looking for a servant without an annoying voice.

" _I had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me!_ "

The vampire had loved music as a child, before he turned cold. This girl, with the lovely voice, could hopefully teach him to be happy again. How he missed the days of his youth.

" _Hi,_ _ho_ _, the me-_ _ri_ _-o- that's the only way to go._ "

And her blood- just mouthwatering. Patience was impossible.

" _I want the world to know, nothing ever worries me-"_ The music was cut off as a cold hand clamped over the singer's mouth.

Panic spread throughout the girl's eyes, but she could do nothing against the strength her kidnapper had. So she saved her strength, hoping she'd at least get food wherever she was headed to.

Her kidnapper held her bridal style, running so fast that everything was one long blur to her, yet her kidnapper hit nothing.

She could see his face. Auburn hair, strict but kind emerald green eyes, freckles dancing across pale skin, and a tiny distant scar along his chin.

They stopped in front of a mansion. No, bigger than a mansion, but the girl had no idea what was bigger than a mansion but wasn't a castle at the same time. So she stuck with mansion or gigantic mansion.

Two people standing guard nodded at the boy as he carried the girl inside. Her kidnapper was rich. He could probably buy whatever he could ever want. What did he want from her?

He carried her to a room full of dresses. He set her down and let her pick from a selection of the beautiful dresses.

She eventually picked one and changed in the nearby changing area.

Why didn't she run? Because, for one, it was obvious the man would easily catch her if she dared to try, and, two, she needed new clothes anyways and loved the dress.

When she was done she tapped on the vampire's shoulder twice. "Ready?" was all he said. The girl nodded, smiling. The vampire was confused but led her down the hall.

The girl mindlessly followed him, and the vampire was pleased with her obedient behavior. Well, she did look homeless before she met him, and now she looked like a princess.

He led her to the kitchen, where she grabbed food she wanted, then ate it in the grand dining room. She ate quietly yet quickly as the vampire walked around the room, glancing at her often.

He stood, and walked to the girl as she studied the room. Her attention turned to him as he stopped a foot away from her. "What's your name, girl?"

"(Y/ N)! But can call me (N/ N)," she answered with a cheerful smile, standing.

"Last name?"

"Don't use one."

"Do you know who I am?"

(Y/ N) giggled. "Nope! Not a clue!"

"Then why do you smile?"

"Because I look like a princess!" she giggled even more, standing and spinning a few times as if it proved her point.

"That you do," her kidnapper agreed, though her outfit consisted of a simple (F/C) dress that stopped just passed her knees, white socks, black shiny shoes, and a (F/C) bow in her (H/ C) (H/L) hair. "You're simply beautiful."

"Awe! Thank you!" (Y/ N) exclaimed.

"You're welcome, mi'lady."

"And what's your name?"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Come on," he suddenly ordered, dragging (Y/ N) down many halls and eventually through a door that lead to a bedroom. "This is your room."

*Second Person (Your) P.O.V*

"Wow! Is that a real bed?" You didn't wait for an answer and ran to it. You stopped and reached out to touch it before pausing, looking up at the amused vampire. "May I touch it?"

"Yes."

You smiled brightly, which filled Hiccup with a warmth he never felt before. Then and there, he knew he would do anything to keep you happy. Anything except let you leave, anyway.

The bed was softer than you imagined and you ran your hand back and forth before looking up to ask him another question. "May I jump on it?"

With such manners, respect, and eagerness, how could he refuse?

"Yes."

"Yay!" You tore off your new shoes before jumping on the clean bed, glad to have had a bath the day before.

"Where did you live previously?"

You shrugged. "Anywhere and everywhere."

"Care to elaborate?"

You stopped jumping, embarrassed. You sat down on the edge of the bed to explain. "I, uh, sometimes slept in an alley behind a dumpster or under a bridge or with someone kind enough to let me sleep in their house. But of course, I was long gone by the time they woke up."

"Why is that?" Hiccup questioned, curious as to why you would turn down housing if you were homeless.

"Because they would turn me in if I stayed. I couldn't have that. There is no way I'd ever go back to _them._ "

"Who is 'them'?"

Your eyes widened, "The people I ran away from. I'm only seventeen. I'd be shipped back to _them_ with or without my permission- which would not be given."

"Who? Your parents?" he pressed.

You shook your head. "Ma died when I was born. Pa passed when I was four. Barely remember him. So no pity, please."

He nodded, "Okay. On one condition."

"And that is?" You asked, after four seconds of silence.

"Tell me who you're hiding from."

You ducked your head down, avoiding his gaze.

"Tell me," he demanded, though not in a demanding tone. He spoke calmly, like he had throughout the conversation.

"The foster care people. I don't call them parents."

"Why not? What'd they do to you?"

"Everything a parent isn't supposed to."

"Like?" he encouraged.

You decided to flat out tell him, "I don't want to say. Please don't make me."

He nodded. "Tell me whenever you're ready, though, please."

You nodded your agreement. "How about you? Who are you, Hiccup?"

"I'm a vampire. A rich vampire with parents well known in the vampire world."

"I've noticed the inhuman and rich parts," you smiled, almost smirked. "But vampire? I thought- never mind."

"Tell me. You thought what?"

"I thought vampires were myths. But I believe you," you giggled. "I'd be stupid not to."

Hiccup smiled. "Yeah, I guess it's pretty obvious."

"Um, I do have a question, though. And I want an honest answer, too, please."

"Ask away, but you may not receive an answer you like." He made a gesture with his arm as he said 'ask away'.

"Can we, uh- can you take me, uh, running again? Please? I found it fun. You know, earlier when-"

Hiccup interrupted you, chuckling. "Of course. I enjoy the speed as well. I run when I need to clear my head or simply get away from my overbearing parents."

"Overbearing parents? How so?"

"Well, they're famous, so I must uphold the family name. Meaning endless classes of pointless lectures, manners, smiling despite my mood, uncomfortable clothing, someone messing with my hair, everything that could possibly make them look bad must be put away with. Everything must be perfect to them. Especially me. But perfect is never achieved with me. There is always something wrong with me. Always."

"I'm sure your parents love you more than they care how 'perfect' you are. And besides, I know you're perfect just the way you are."

He chuckled. "Thank you, but you barely know me."

You shook your head. "Don't need to. You're eyes tell me all I need to know."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" You nodded, smiling. "Tilt your head to the side. I'll prove you wrong."

You looked at him, confused, but realization crossed as you tilted your neck, giving him better access.

His fangs grew out as he pinned you to the bed, hovering slightly over you. His breath tickled your neck as he hesitated.

"Do it. I know you're thirsty. It showed in your eyes," you told him. His grip on your wrist tightened.

"It'll hurt you. A lot."

"I'll live, won't I?"

He nodded. "Yes, I'll stop in time."

"Then do it," you persuaded, closing your eyes lightly.

He put both of your wrists in one of his hands and gently forced them above your head. His fangs grazed your neck, the tickling causing you to flinch and giggle, as he found the vein he was searching for.

As he sunk in teeth in your neck, your giggle turned into a gasp of pain. You squeezed your eyes tightly closed as you squirmed, causing Hiccup to tighten his grip on you.

It felt weird after the pain faded. The feeling of blood getting sucked out of your body. Not too soon, you started feeling faint.

"H- Hiccup. Hiccup! Stop!" You nearly shouted, failing at shoving him off. His grip tightened, hurting your wrists, before he was suddenly across the room, blood dripping down his chin.

"Sorry."

You started to stand up, but collapsed on the bed and, instead, slid onto the floor.

"(Y/ N)!" he shouted in concern, catching you and gently setting you on the bed, pulling the covers over you as you shivered. "I'm sorry. Your blood tasted so good. I just- just couldn't-"

"You stopped. That's all that mattered." You yawned. "So tired. Please don't leave. I like your company. Please don't-" you almost finished, but fell asleep before you did.

Hiccup chuckled. "Never."

*Time Skip*

You woke up a few hours later feeling much better.

"How do you feel?" a familiar soft voice asked from beside you.

You turned your head to face then and smiled. "Much better, thank you."

He chuckled softly as he shook his head a few times. "You're so cute." His statement caused blush to appear on your cheeks. You tried to hide it by turning away but three fingers under your chins made you face a smirking Hiccup. "You're beautiful," he whispered heavily, causing your blush to darken. "Breathtaking. Gorgeous," he whispered, loving the fact that he could make you blush so easily. He would definitely be complimenting you quite often.

As more compliments escaped his mouth, his lips glided across your neck, avoiding the bandaged spot from earlier.

"H- H- H- Hic-" you tried to say, but stopped when you realized you could only enjoy the wonderful feeling. Your fingers made their way into his soft auburn hair and pulled tightly, earning a low growl.

You pulled his head up and leaned forward but didn't connect his lips with yours. "May I?" you asked, not even a centimeter away from his lips.

Instead of answering, Hiccup connected his lips to yours, quickly dominating the kiss. The kiss that stole your breath away.

You eventually had to pull away for air, but Hiccup's lips went straight for your neck. He sucked and gently nipped at the soft skin, making you squirm and gasp. He chuckled as a moan escaped and pulled back.

"You're so cute," he cooed.

"I'm not cute!" you denied, blushing.

"You. Are. Too. Way too cute for your own good," he smirked, placing a quick kiss against your lips. "Gosh. I've known you less than one day and you've already have me head over heels for you."

"I could say the same, Mr. Vampire of the Century."

That remark earned you another passionate kiss.

*Time Skip*

Three months quickly went by in the gigantic mansion. The first three weeks were spent with Hiccup exploring, though he already knew his way around. When you admitted you were lost, he'd chuckle and guide you back to your room, which was moved to Hiccup's room so you shared a room.

About every week and a half, Hiccup's thirst became torturous and (with some persuasion from you) he'd drink just a few gulps of your blood to quench it. It hurt every time, meaning you had to be held down firmly, but you knew it helped Hiccup feel better so you dealt with it. Afterwards, you cuddled with Hiccup and took a nap.

Hiccup didn't sleep, so when you found out you tried to cut back on how much you slept, so you could spend more time with him. After collapsing randomly from pure exhaustion, Hiccup made sure you slept at least six hours a night. He wouldn't let you get out of bed otherwise.

"But I want to spend more time with you!" you complained.

He shook his head no. "We have all day when you're awake. Humans need an average of eight hours of sleep a day. You're lucky I don't make you sleep more."

"Hiccup!" you whined, stomping your foot and pouting.

He cupped your cheeks with his hands. "Just because you look cute while pouting, doesn't mean I'll change my mind. I won't change this decision, (N/ N). I mean it."

"No!" you screamed, locking yourself in the conjoined bathroom.

"(N/ N), this is for your own good. You need sleep," he said through the closed door.

"Doesn't mean I want it! If I don't want it, then I shouldn't need it!"

"(Y/ N), you know it doesn't work like that." He spent the next half hour trying to coax you out before he left. You smirked, believing you had won, but it vanished when Hiccup walked through the doorway just seconds later, holding up a key. "Come on. It's nine: bed time."

You kicked him as he came within arm's reach. "No! I don't wanna go to bed!"

"Fine. Then no cuddling tonight."

"No! I like cuddles!"

"Then bed. Now."

You lifted your arms up like a child, having Hiccup carry you to bed. He pulled the covers back and laid you down. He started to walk away when you grabbed his wrist.

"Don't worry. I'm just walking to my side of the bed." He did as he said he would and pulled you towards him. "Now sleep, (N/ N). We have a big day tomorrow. My parents are coming over."

"Your parents?" you asked, nervously.

He nodded, "Yup. But don't worry. I'm sure they'll love you. Now, go to sleep."

"But I'm not tired," you said, yawning.

He chuckled. "Sure. Just close your eyes. Sleep will eventually come."

"It's not fair," you pouted.

"What's not fair?"

"You don't have to sleep but I do. I don't want you to be bored when we could be doing something fun. Like playing Sorry or Monopoly or Go Fish or-"

"That's enough stalling, (N/ N). And I'm not bored when you sleep. I love watching you sleep."

"Stalker."

You both laughed. "Only for you, mi'lady. You're so cute while you sleep. Your soft snores are soothing. Your calm breathing helps me relax. Your sweet scent helps me think."

"But what about when I'm awake?"

"Your laughs are contagious. Your singing makes the world stop and listen. Your smiles make every day a billion times better. You're perfect just the way you are. Did you know you smile and giggle a lot in your sleep? I bet you have many happy dreams."

"I use to only have nightmares. But when you're here with me, my dreams are happy ones. I dream of you."

"Is that so?"

"Yup! I love you. You make me happy."

"Well I'm glad. Now, time for sleep."

"Must it be?"

"Yes. My parents should be here around seven or so in the morning. I want you well rested."

"Promise to stay with me all night?"

"Every night," he promised.

"Okay. Good night, Hiccup."

"Good night, love."

*Time Skip*

Morning came, but when his parents arrived, Hiccup didn't want to wake you up, so he slipped out of bed to greet his parents.

"Hello, mom. Hello, dad," he greeted in the spacious living room.

"Hiccup!" his mom exclaimed, pulling her son into a hug. "It's been far- what's that smell?" She paused, sniffing her son's hair. "Why do you smell of a human?"

"Well, I-"

"You fell in love with one, didn't you, son?" his father bellowed. He patted his bewildered son's shoulder. "Her scent is all over the house. Good for you, my boy! Well, where is she?"

"She's sleeping. I didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful sleeping. She always smiles and giggles in her sleep," Hiccup explained, smiling at the space in front of him as he thought about you.

"Look at him, Stoick! He's in love!" his mom said.

"Mom!" Hiccup complained, having blushed if he was human.

She laughed softly, "No worries, baby boy-"

"Please don't call me that around (N/N)," he begged.

"(N/N)! What a lovely name!" said his father. "Don't you agree, Val?"

"Her full name is (Y/ N) but she prefers being called-" He was cut off by a scream. "(N/N)!" Without thinking, he used his vampire speed to run to you. He immediately ran to the bed to find you screaming bloody murder and flailing about. "(N/N)! Mom, what do I do?" he asked his parents, who had followed him.

"Has she ever had a nightmare before?"

"Not around me! What do I do?" he panicked, feeling helpless.

"Wake her up."

"(N/N)! (Y/ N), wake up, love! Wake up!" he repeated, shaking you awake.

Your eyes shot open and immediately landed on Hiccup. "Hiccup!" You threw yourself into his open arms, crying. "It was so scary!"

"Do you want to talk about it, love?"

"No- yes. I do. It was happy. We were having a picnic in a meadow when you suddenly got up and left. Then the meadow turned dark and creepy. Something started chasing me and I ran as fast as I could but it was gaining on me. I kept calling your name, but- but you didn't come! Then the- the thing chasing me at- attacked me. It was so scary!"

He rubbed his hand up and down your back, holding you close. "Sorry, love. I'm here, don't worry. I'm right here. I won't ever leave you while you sleep again. I'm so sorry, love."

"Y- y- you left?" you asked, wiping the remaining tears.

"Yes. I was only gone for a few of minutes. I'm sorry, my dear. It won't happen again."

"W- Who are- are they?" you asked. "They look like you. Are they your parents?"

"Yes, my dear, they are. Meet my parents. Mom, dad, this is (Y/ N). (Y/ N), this is my mom and dad."

"Hello, dear!" his mom nearly shouted, squeezing the life out of you.

"Mom! Let her breathe!"

She loosened her grip. "Sorry, dear. I'm just excited to see the girl that my baby boy fell in love with."

"Mom!"

You giggled. "I'm excited to see my future mother-in-law. Nice to meet you, um."

"Valka," she informed, "but you can call me mom."

"Mom," you smiled brightly. "I've never had someone to call mom before. This will awesome!"

"Oh you poor girl," Valka started.

"No worries. I don't remember my ma at all. I barely remember my pa."

"When did they die?" his dad asked.

"My ma died when I was born. My pa died when I was four. I ran away from the foster people when I was fifteen."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen. Hiccup found me a few months ago. My life has never been so great. I owe Hiccup everything. He showed me what love is."

"Awe, how cute!"

"I'm not cute! You told them to call me that, didn't you?" you asked as you glared at Hiccup.

He chuckled and brushed a stand of hair behind your ear. "Nope. You're just that cute, my dear."

You blushed. "Hiccup!" You jumped backwards onto the bed and threw the covers over yourself, with your legs hanging off the side of the bed.

Everyone in the room laughed.

"She's a keeper, son," his dad chuckled.

"What is this: make (Y/ N) blush day?" you questioned, sitting up.

"Yup!" answered Hiccup. He sat next to you and kissed your cheek, making you blush again.

"Hiccup!" You threw yourself back and pulled the covers over you again.

"Come on. Get dressed. We have a busy day, love."

You sat up and asked, "I get to stay up late tonight?" hopefully.

"Nope. You're not passing out like that ever again, love. You scared me half to death the other day."

"What happened?" asked Valka.

"When (N/N), here, found out vampires don't sleep, she thought that she didn't need sleep, so she went five days with two or so hours of sleep. Two days ago, she suddenly collapsed. I called a doctor and he said she just needed sleep. I did some research and discovered that humans need eight hours of sleep a night. So, now (Y/ N)'s bed time is nine o'clock at night and I make sure she gets at least six hours of sleep a night, seeing how humans don't usually sleep eight hours every single night."

"And you let it get to that point?" his mom scolded him.

"I didn't know! But you're right, I should've paid more attention. I'm sorry, (Y/ N)."

"No. I don't want to sleep, so I shouldn't need to sleep."

"Not this again," he sighed.

"Reminds me of you, Val," Stoick chuckled.

"Not now, Stoick-"

"Your mother did the same thing when she was human, son. Stubborn woman didn't sleep for nearly a week before she met her match."

"Sleeping is stupid," you mumbled.

"Sleeping is important," Hiccup mimicked, ducking his face into your neck, tickling you with the tip of his nose. You laughed as you leaned away. "There's that beautiful laugh. And that precious smile." You laughed some more as he tickled your side.

You hopped off the bed and ran behind Valka. "Mommy, help me! Hiccup is being a meanie!"

Everyone laughed.

"How am I being a meanie?" Hiccup asked while laughing.

"Now, now, Hiccup, stop being a meanie," Valka laughed, waving her finger accusingly at him.

"Mom!"

You stuck your tongue out at Hiccup. "Haha. I win."

He was suddenly at your side and swept you into his arms. "I got you, I think I win."

"Fine. But only this TIME!" you squealed as he tickled you again. "Stop it! Hiccup!" He stopped tickling you after Valka stopped him. Then they left you to get dressed and Hiccup had you eat breakfast before you spent the day with his parents, who loved you.

Everything bad had turned good, and everything good lasted forever, especially after you were turned into a vampire a few months later.


	54. At A Lullaby's Heart

**At A Lullaby's Heart**

 **For alphaflower**

 **Hiccup is 19. You are 17.**

 **Song is from a Cinderella movie**

 _"Lavender's blue,_ _dilly dilly, lavender's green._

 _"When I am king, dilly dilly, you shall be queen._

 _"Who told you so, dilly dilly, who told you so?_

 _"Twas my own heart, dilly dilly, that told me so!_ _"_

"Bye, daddy!" You called, running alongside the carriage for as long as you could.

"Don't forget my dress, dad!" your oldest sister called.

"Or my purse!" your other sister called.

"Bye, daddy. Be safe! I love you!" You called, having to slow as the carriage sped up.

"Bye, baby girl! I love you, too!" your father called back.

You stood in the middle of the road as your father slowly went out of sight. You held your hands together, tightly, longing for the three months to go by quickly.

"(Y/ N)!" one of your sisters called. "Hurry back inside!"

"Alright!" you called, as cheerfully as you could. Slowly, you trudged back into the house.

*** Meanwhile ***

Your father, (F/N), spent many days by himself. He constantly longed to hold his youngest, (Y/N). But his family needed the money, so he had to finish the trip. No matter how long it took.

The trip was even better than he had hoped, and he made more than enough to spoil his family, especially his youngest, who appreciated spending time with her beloved father more than her greedy sisters.

Determined to return home early with his prize, he edged the horses (or whatever animal pulling the carriage filled with goods to trade) onward.

One day, after deciding to take a "haunted" shortcut, he stumbled upon a grand castle. It was magnificent, and how he wondered what creature might lie beyond the gate. Or whom, should I correct. His own curiosity made him pause and search for signs of life. Other than the beautiful garden with the occasional insect: none.

After spotting a (F/F) (favorite flower), he pushed the fence back and walked over to it. With a simple _pluck!,_ he claimed the flower for himself. Admiring the beauty like he knew his youngest daughter would, he was startled when a firm grip threw him on his back.

"You dare ruin my property?" a young man roared.

"W- What? N- no-" (F/N) tried, holding his hands in front of him.

"Then why are you holding that?" the man accused, pointing at the beautiful flower in his hands.

"T- This? It's-"

"Shut up! I don't care for petty excuses," the man spat. He pulled out a dagger and pointed it at (F/N). "But I will kill you myself."

(F/N) scooted back, eager to escape death. "W- w- wait! Please! Don't kill me! I'll do anything! Anything, I swear!"

The man wasn't usually so quick to comply to such pathetic begging, but there was something he needed.

"Have you any daughters?"

"W- What?" (F/N) stuttered, confused and worried about answering the question.

"Have. You. Any. Daughters? Don't waste my time, old man," the young man ordered, pushing the knife against (F/N)'s throat to create fear.

(F/N)'s first thought was his darling (Y/ N). The sweet, innocent girl with a unique picture of the world. Her love for reading and learning casted a few frowns from her sisters and neighborhood kids, but she never told a lie nor even the tiniest of fibs. She was honest. Beautiful inside and out.

His darling (Y/ N) wouldn't be happy if she ever found out that her father lied. Even to if it was to a monster. Nor would she do well if he came home dead because he was a poor liar.

"Y- Yes, I- I do," he finally answered, truthfully.

The young man stepped back, but didn't discard the knife. "How many?"

"T- Three."

"Which has the most beauty?"

"My youngest. She's a sweetheart through and through," he smiled, eyes dazed as he spoke proudly of his favorite daughter.

"Hmm. Then it is your youngest daughter you shall give."

"What?" (F/N) coughed, dreading what was to come.

"Your youngest daughter. Give her to me. She will serve me. It is either her service or your life," the young man threatened, edging the knife closer to his prey's throat.

"O- Okay," he agreed, wishing with all his heart that she wouldn't hate him. (Y/ N) was one to honor promises and agreements, so he knew she would go through with it. But it was her hate he feared most. Almost as much as death. But not quite. "I'll send her here the day after I return home."

"No. You'll stay here. In the dungeon. I'll send someone to fetch her," the young man concluded, not leaving room for arguments.

Devastated, (F/N) was dragged to the dungeon.

*Time Skip*

A few days prior from your father's scheduled return, a man on a horse came galloping up the dirt road.

You were sitting peacefully on the swing your father had made for you. It wasn't much, just a think wooden board held up by rope on either end, but you loved it.

"... _Call up your men, dilly dilly, set them to work!_

 _"Some to the plow, dilly dilly, some to the fork._

 _"Some to make hay, dilly dilly, some to cut corn._

 _"While you and I, dilly dilly, keep ourselves warm,"_ you sang boldly, but not a person cared, for you sang perfectly.

You ended the song early as the man on the horse stopped in front of your house. You slowed the swing down as he approached you.

"Is this the (L/N) residence?" a man asked, hurriedly.

You nodded. "Yes. Is my father alright? Is he safe?"

"He is alive. Are you one of his daughters?"

You smiled and nodded, "Yup! (Y/ N) (L/N), but you can call me (N/N)! Do you need to speak with my mom?"

"Uh, no. Just his youngest daughter, really."

"You are talking to me, silly," you giggled. "I'm his youngest. Why do you need to speak to me?"

"Your father needs you, my dear. I am here to take you to him," he said, vaguely telling the truth. Although your father was confident you would come even if you knew the truth, the man before you had his doubts. "Poor girl," he thought to himself, "the King will hurt her, surely."

"Okay," you agreed without hesitation. "How long will we be gone?"

"Um, you might want to pack a bag or two," he answered. "You're not to be coming back."

Confusion crossed your features. "Will I get an answer if I ask 'Why'?"

"Not yet, but when we get there you will."

Your eyebrows came together, but you nodded nonetheless. "O- Okay. Come inside. You can wait there while I pack."

You guided him up the obvious stone path that lead to the open front door. The day was too nice to leave it shut.

"Mom! We have guests! You can wait here," you said, gesturing to the dining table. "I'll try to be quick."

"Okay! Be there in a moment!" your mom called back.

You rushed to your room, packing a few pairs of clothes, a few books, and a rock your father gave you. It was a smooth rock with white paint splattered on one side. It fit in the palm of your hand easily, but you hid it in your pocket once you changed into nicer clothes. The clothes you had been wearing were rags and covered in mud, seeing how you were playing with a boy your age who lived a few doors down earlier.

You made your bed, setting your favorite book in the middle of it.

You walked out with your one suitcase in hand. "Ready," you informed.

"Bye, darling," your mother said, only giving you a quick hug before passing you to the stranger whom was to take you away.

 _"Lavender's green, dilly dilly, lavender's blue._

 _"If you love me, dilly dilly, I will love you._

 _"Let the birds sing, dilly dilly, and the lambs play._

 _"We shall be safe, dilly dilly, out of harms way._ "

The journey took just over a week, but you were eager to see your father again.

"We are here, ma'am," the man said. You hadn't spoken much on the trip there, but he let you read during the trip, so you didn't mind the silence.

You gasped at the sight before you. The castle was grand and seemed to almost touch the clouds. The field before it was lively with all the happy butterflies flying around. You would have instantly loved it if it weren't for the creepy aura that surrounded the place.

The horse trotted up to the stables, where you were then lead to a room with a grand golden chair.

A young man sat in the chair, staring blankly at the two people who stood in the middle of the room.

"My King, I have brought to you the merchant's youngest daughter," the man boomed. You resisted the urge to cover your ears as the sound echoed the previously spoken syllable.

"I see that!" the young man snapped, walking towards you. "Free the pesky merchant. Send him off. Now!" he barked, when his commands weren't immediately followed through.

"Y- Yes, sir!" the man stuttered, hurrying to finish his King's wishes.

"Your name?" the young man demanded, stopping in front of you.

Up close, you were stunned by the man's looks. His shaggy auburn hair made you want to mess it up. His sharp emerald green eyes seemed to stare right into the depths of your soul. His wild freckles gave him a childish look that was countered drastically by his deadly glare. His pink lips were morphed into a frown. A small scar on his chin made him look kind of tough but not too tough.

"Your name?" he demanded once more.

"Oh, uh, (Y- Y/ N), but you can call me (N/N)!" you beamed, returning back to your cheerful self. "What's your name?"

The man was taken aback by your demeanor and blinked. "King Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third."

 _I love to dance, dilly dilly, I love to sing._

 _When I am queen, dilly dilly, you'll be my king._

 _Who told me so, dilly dilly, who told me so?_

 _I told myself, dilly dilly, I told me so_.

You giggled, "You have a cute name. It suites you well." From anyone else, those words would have sounded like an insult, but from your lips it made his name sound like it was the most perfect name in the world. From you, those words were a compliment.

"T- Thank you." He shook his head, as if to return to his angry self. "You are my servant, now. You are to personally serve me. It is the agreement your father and I agreed upon."

You blinked, "What?"

"Your service for his life; that was the deal."

"Is my father okay?" was your first question.

"Yes. Now that his end of the deal is sealed, I released him, completing the agreement."

"May I see him? Just for a minute or two? Please?" you asked, but didn't beg. Hiccup was mightily confused by you. How could you say the same words as others, but deliver such a different meanings?

And did you not care that your father gave you up for his own life? It was a selfish act, indeed, but you didn't seem to care. You only cared for his safety, for which, in Hiccup's eyes, he didn't deserve.

"Yes, but I will supervise. You," he suddenly pointed to a guard, "bring the merchant here. Tell him his daughter wants to see him."

The guard muttered a, "Yes," before scurrying off.

Hiccup tightly gripped your wrist and pulled you back to the golden chair. The golden throne. He released your wrist and sat down, making you stand as you waited to see you dad.

When you heard the footsteps, your eyes glistened with happiness. "They're coming!" you nearly shouted, and began bouncing in place.

Amused by such childish behavior, Hiccup watched you with a smirk. This would be fun.

*Time Skip*

Not a day went by without your smile. Or your song. Every day, your precious voice would float down the long halls.

 _"Lavender's blue,_ _dilly dilly, lavender's green._

 _"When I am king, dilly dilly, you shall be queen._

 _"Who told you so, dilly dilly, who told you so?_

 _"Twas my own heart, dilly dilly, that told me so!"_ you sang, boldly.

 _"Call up your men, dilly dilly, set them to work!_

 _"Some to the plow, dilly dilly, some to the fork._

 _"Some to make hay, dilly dilly, some to cut corn._

 _"While you and I, dilly dilly, keep ourselves warm,"_ you sang, delivering the King's food.

 _"Lavender's green, dilly dilly, lavender's blue._

 _"If you love me, dilly dilly, I will love you._

 _"Let the birds sing, dilly dilly, and the lambs play._

 _"We shall be safe, dilly dilly, out of harms way,"_ you sang, tending the huge gardens with the gardeners.

 _"I love to dance, dilly dilly, I love to sing._

 _"When I am queen, dilly dilly, you'll be my king._

 _"Who told me so, dilly dilly, who told me so?_

 _"I told myself, dilly dilly, I told me so,"_ you always sang.

But never in front of the King. You were warned by the cook not to. He lost his taste in music after something tragic happened to him, but no one knew what that tragic event was. Without him letting someone in, no one could help him.

He was blunt, harsh, and had a very short temper, but all- in- all you thought of him as a nice and gentle person.

Every evening, around the time the sun said goodnight, he took a stroll through the garden. No one was allowed in the garden while he was there. But on the fifth day of your arrival, you saw him smiling softly at a little red bird as it stood on his index finger. If a bird allowed the King to be near, surely he wasn't as cruel as the rumors made him out to be.

You didn't go blurting out what you saw, but spoke honestly of your opinion of him when asked.

"How could you think that?" Polly, a gardener, asked.

You shrugged. "I just do."

"Has he never yelled at you before?" a cook, Lynne, asked.

"Of course he has," you giggled. "It frightened me, dearly. I had never heard such- such rude language!"

"That's putting it nicely," Mark, another cook, scoffed.

"No kidding. He's just plain rude. He seriously needs to take a chill pill or something," Martha, a cleaner, rolled her eyes.

"No, y'all just aren't giving him a chance! There's more to him than meets the eye. He's different, like me."

"How are you so nice?" Polly asked.

"How could I not?" you answered with a question, smiling as you tilted your head.

"Does our little (N/N) have a crush on our King?" Mark cooed.

You knew he was joking, so you retorted, "And if I do?"

"You're so cute!" Lynne suddenly declared.

You blushed, sudden wave of shyness taking over, and ducked your head to hide your red cheeks. "I- I wouldn't go around saying that."

"Little miss (N/N), how could you not think you're cute?" Polly nearly squealed.

"Uh, because, um, I'm me?" you tried to answer. "And me being me means I'm not cute."

"Why not?" Tim, another cleaner, chuckled.

"Because I choose what I want to be. And I choose to not be cute!"

Everyone busted out laughing.

"Cute."

"Adorable."

"So precious."

You huffed and pretended to angrily exit the room.

"Goodnight everyone, pleasant dreams," you wished, ruining your act and smiling as you peaked your head back in the room. You quickly left before they complimented you again.

"Why did you defend me?" you were suddenly asked.

You gasped and spun around to come face to face with the King himself. You smiled brightly. "Because I know something they don't! That, and you're my favorite person here! Now, is there anything I can help you with, sir?" You asked, kindly.

He looked shocked, but quickly composed himself. "Yes. Pack your things, you're free to go home." He turned, walking away confidently.

Although you missed your family, dearly, you honestly didn't want to leave. But visiting your family and return here, you could handle.

"Sir?" you called out. He didn't stop. "Sir?" You ran up to him, setting your hand on his shoulder.

"What?" he almost yelled, but instead he contained it so that it sounded like a grunt.

"Are you okay?" you asked, worried. You placed your hand on his forehead. "Are you sick?"

He pushed you hand away, careful not to hurt the girl he fell in love with. There was just something about you that intrigued him front the moment he laid eyes on you. He watched you constantly over your stay here, which had been a few months, and now that he knew he loved you, he didn't know what to do. So, as the saying goes, he set you free. "No. Don't be ridiculous. Now get to packing. You're free to leave."

"Sir? I don't want to."

He was confused now. "Why not?"

You smiled brightly. "Because I love it here, silly!" you laughed, forgetting to whom you were talking to. "Would it be alright if I visited my family, though, and then come back?"

Bewildered, he nodded.

"Yay! Thank you!" you shouted, bringing him into a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" You looked him in the eye as you thanked him. And he wanted nothing more than to connect his lips to yours.

So he did.

You were surprised, but kissed him back. He wrapped his arms cautiously around your waist, unsure if you were really into the kiss.

After a few seconds, he pulled away, leaving you breathless and dazed but smiling like an idiot.

"Best first kiss ever," you breathed.

With new found confidence, he leaned his forehead against yours. "You really are adorable, you know that?"

You playfully frowned. "Why does everyone think that?"

"Because," he pecked your lips, "you are." He kissed you passionately, pressing you against the wall.

By the end of the kiss, he was holding you up, seeing how your knees gave out.

"I love the effect I have on you," he murmured against your jaw.

"Well I love you," you blurted out, then blushed once you realized what you said. Your heart broke as he pulled away, and you couldn't bear to see the rejection that was sure to come. "But, I understand if you don't feel the same way. I am a worthless servant while you are a gorgeous-" your blabbering was cut off by his lips on yours. "You could have just told me to shut up."

"Never call yourself worthless again, my sweet," he ordered, placing light kisses down your neck. "You're perfect."

"Awe!" you heard a familiar voice coo. "King Hiccup and (N/N) are making out!" Mark called.

Suddenly, the servants in the sitting room rushed out to see a blushing you hiding your face in the King's chest. He smirked, and used his finger to lift your chin up and claim you as his with a sweet kiss. Everyone awed.

You smack him on the arm when the kiss ended. He chuckled. "Now, what was that for, my sweet?"

"Making me blush."

"So adorable," he cooed.

Suddenly, you slid your shoe off and threw it at Mark, whom couldn't stop laughing.

"That's for making a big scene!"

"Everyone, since you are all here," the King suddenly addressed, after all thirty or so servants surrounded y'all. "As of today, (Y/ N) is not my servant. Instead, I am asking her to be my girlfriend. So, will you be my girlfriend, (Y/N)?" he asked, staring into your (E/C) eyes.

You sucked in a breath. "Yes, I will."

Everyone started cheering, making you jump further into his strong arms and making him chuckle. "I love you."

"As I love you, sir."

"Please, call me Hiccup. You are my girlfriend now."

"Okay. Hiccup," you smiled, testing out his name.

"I love the way you say my name," he whispered in your ear, making his warm breath tickle your ear.

"I- I- I can't think. Stop that," you breathed, your eyes closed.

He chuckled and wished everyone a goodnight before leading you to your room, which was across from his.

"How did I get so lucky?" he asked, staring at you.

"Because, kind sir, I lie at a lullaby's heart. And lullabies can-"

"I get it," he smirked, kissing you again. "Goodnight, mi'lady."

"G- Goodnight, Hiccup," you blushed, ducking your head down.

He gave you a goodnight kiss before leaving you to gather your thoughts.


	55. Busted!

**Busted!**

 **For Chelseylovesjack**

 **You are both 16**

"Hey, (Y/ N), Hiccup. Do you want to hang out this evening," asked Astrid.

You glanced at Hiccup before answering. "Sorry, Astrid. Maybe tomorrow. Gobber had us both working tonight."

"Yeah, sorry."

"No, it's fine. Are you both free tomorrow?"

"Yes," you answered, smiling.

"Nope," corrected Hiccup. "I forgot to tell you, (N/N), but Gobber asked if we can come into work tomorrow, too."

"When?" asked Astrid.

"Late afternoon. If you don't have plans that morning, well, I'm free."

"Me, too," Astrid smiled.

"Same," you beamed. "Great! Meet up at the cove tomorrow morning! Eight or so good?"

"Yeah. Toothless always wakes me up early."

"Yeah. Eight is fine. See you two then!" Astrid walked away.

"Ready, (N/N)?" Hiccup offered his arm out in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Why, yes, I am." You took hold of his arm and let him guide you to work.

"Nice to see you two show up," Gobber teased, hinting at the flight Hiccup took you on the previous week. You both strayed out too far, forgetting your duties and having to make camp for the night. Nevertheless, Stoick and your parents were worried sick.

"I said I was sorry about that!" Hiccup exclaimed, handing you your apron. He threw his on quickly before Gobber threw him a dull sword.

"Anyways, I'm off. Your father called up another meeting, Hiccup."

"Another one?" the boy questioned.

"Boring things. Always knock me out quick! Anyways, stay on task. I'll be back once the darn meeting is over with." Gobber hobbled out of the blacksmith.

"Peace and quiet," you sighed, picking up a dull axe.

Hiccup went to sharpening the sword. "You were saying?" he shouted over the noise.

You rolled your eyes and went to working.

You finished your tasks in an hour, leaving you both sweating and tired from the hard labor.

"You'd think," you gasped, "that I'd be," you breathed, "used to this," you paused, "by now."

Hiccup leaned back, against the wall. "Don't think," he started, "we'll ever be."

You took a minute to catch your breaths, sitting out in the cold soon- to- be winter's night.

"You know, you look beautiful under the moon's soft light," noted Hiccup, blushing.

You blushed lightly, but didn't let it bother you. "You don't look half bad yourself, dragon boy."

Hiccup seemed to flinch, but in a stopping- himself- from- moving sort of way.

"You know, you helped me train Toothless, dragon girl."

"I barely did anything! You did all the work!"

"You inspired me to not kill him in the first place," admitted Hiccup, all teasing gone. He wasn't joking; he was serious.

"I did? How?"

"Your little speech. The one you made when we ran into each other in the woods. It was right before I found Toothless tied up in the woods."

 **Flashback**

 _You were fifteen, recently working with Gobber and Hiccup. As the chief's son, you knew Hiccup wanted to impress everybody, for all they saw was a walking, trouble making fish bone._

 _"I shot down a night fury."_

 _Stoick roughly dragged poor Hiccup away, as he rambled on how he actually did._

 _"ENOUGH!" Stoick yelled. That shut Hiccup up._

 _You ran off, waiting in the woods behind the chief's house, knowing Hiccup would wander there soon enough._

 _*Short Time Skip*_

 _"Hiccup," you called, since he hadn't noticed you._

 _"What? So you're talking to me now?" he glared, bouncing on his feet in a hurry._

 _"I don't talk a lot. I simply talk when I feel like it. Anyways, I believe you."_

 _"What?" he froze._

 _"I believe you. I also know you plan to kill the poor soul."_

 _"Poor soul? You mean the beast."_

 _"You don't honestly think that," you stated._

 _"I do."_

 _"You're a horrible liar, Hiccup."_

 _"I'm not lying."_

 _"If I didn't know you, I would have believed that."_

 _"If you didn't know me," he scoffed. "What do you mean?"_

 _"I notice you. I see you as you see Astrid. My cousin, Astrid."_

 _"You what?"_

 _"My feelings matter not. What matters is what you plan to do with your knife and that poor dragon. Or as you call it: that beast."_

 _"Wait-"_

" _No. You listen to me. If never again, then right now, Hiccup," you ordered, standing from your spot. "You're different, just like my mom's best friend. Just like your mom. You may not know it, yet, but it's true. Just as I am like her. Dragons are not evil, Hiccup. They simply fight to survive. Believe not in what you have been told, but in what you have and can learn! Don't let expectations wear you down. You are perfect the way you are. Everyone tells you lies, say that you are a mistake, but, believe me, you are not. You can do great things, Hiccup. You just have to listen to your heart and be yourself. Don't be your father, don't be the village, be yourself! You, and only you, Hiccup, can free both us and the dragons from our misery."_

 _Hiccup didn't say anything and just let the words sink in._

 _With a newfound confidence, he continued on his way. You went your own way, to the cove, your favorite place to be._

 **End of Flashback**

"I never knew my words had such an effect on you."

"You rarely spoke, you still speak less than most, but your words never fail to amaze me."

"Thank you."

"I never thank you, (N/N). So, thank you. I really needed to hear those words."

"You're welcome, Hiccup."

"But," he dragged, smirking.

"Oh no," you groaned, also smiling.

"Did you really mean that?"

"Of course I did!"

"No, the part about you and Astrid and me."

You looked away. "Oh." You took a minute, but finally answered. "Yeah. I did mean it."

"Do you still feel-"

You cut him off. "Yes, I do." You turned to smile at him. "I hope this won't change anything." You walked back into the blacksmith.

He stopped you, turning you to face him. "Oh, it will." Before you could react, his lips pressed against yours. You shared a sweet kiss, pulling away breathless. "I love you, too. Still want it to not change anything?"

"Screw that."

He laughed. "Good."

The next kiss was breathtaking. Hiccup licked your bottom lip, asking for entrance, which you gladly gave. Your tongues danced together, savoring every second.

You spent many minutes sharing kiss after kiss. At one point, your back landed against the wall. At another point, Hiccup's hand slipped under your shirt, never moving past your stomach. Your hands, however, trailed all over his chest and slight abs.

"Hiccup! (Y/ N)!" Gobber shouted, surprised.

Hiccup quickly pulled away. "Busted," he admitted, sheepishly. "Hi, Gobber. How was that meeting?"

"Ask your father," Gobber said, gesturing to Stoick, who just finished walking through the door with a knowing smile. You blushed.

"Hey. . . Dad."


	56. Distracted, Hiccup

**Distracted, Hiccup**

 **For Chelseylovesjack**

 **You are both 18**

 **The Edge is in this one shot!**

* * *

Hiccup could very well one day get you killed, you stated silently to yourself. Hopefully that day would not be today. Or tomorrow. Or the day after that. Or the day after that. Or the-

"What are you thinking about?" your boyfriend, Hiccup, asked, kissing your check.

"Right now I'm thinking, 'day after that. Or the day after that. Or ever, really'."

He smiled, very confused, but shook his head. "Okay. Well, I'll see you tonight, okay, mi'lady?"

"Yup. Wait! For what, again?" Being easily distracted and forgetful was not always appreciated, but most times Hiccup found it cute or silly.

"Our date. Remember?"

"No. What dat- oh! Now I remember. See you then!" you cheered.

Hiccup chuckled, once again shaking his head. "Bye, (N/N). I'll send Astrid over half an hour beforehand as a reminder."

"Thanks! Bye, Hic!" He walked out of the dragon training area, still chuckling. "It's not that funny!" you shouted at him. "Stop laughing!" He continued laughing as he walked off.

The next few hours were filled with distraction after distraction. First, Fishlegs needed up organizing information on his cards, then Snotlout and you got in a water fight, which the twins joined, then you beat them in a dragon race, and, lastly, you and (D/N) beat them in a dragon stunt competition.

Finally, Astrid appeared and dragged you to your hut, where she helped you get ready for your date.

The date was at Hiccup's hut because, having just returned from an adventure a few days prior, you wanted to stay close to home.

"Welcome, mi'lady," Hiccup greeted, opening the door stepping aside so you could walk through. He shut the door behind him and told you a vague outline of what was to happen. Dinner, cuddle, a make out session or two, and more than likely falling asleep cuddling. You didn't like surprises, and Hiccup refused to let you worry yourself with planning a date, so he planned them and (the majority of the time) told you vaguely of what to expect. Every now and then he surprised you with a date full of the unknown. It annoyed you but the happiness he made you feel overwhelmed that.

"Thanks," you said, after being told the night's plans.

"Anything for you, mi'lady. I thought it would make you feel more comfortable, what with everything that has been going on and such." He was talking about being held prisoner by Ryker, Dagur, and Heather and being interrogated a few days prior. You didn't particularly enjoy the experience, especially since you were isolated after Heather rattled you out for being Hiccup's girlfriend.

"It does, actually. Thank you."

"Again, anything for you, mi'lady. Dinner?" he asked, gesturing to the meal set out on the table. Even better, it was your favorite.

"Yum! Yes, please!" you exclaimed, unable to remove your eyes from the sight of the delicious food.

Hiccup chuckled and guided you to your seat, pushing your chair in before sitting down himself. "Eat up!"

After dinner, you cuddled together on his couch, just talking about whatever came up. Every now and then, you fell into a comfortable silence.

"Did you know, if you take your age and add five, that's how old you'll be in five years?" you asked, trying not to laugh before you finished your very important question.

"Yes. I was aware of that," Hiccup laughed.

"Did you know, dragons can't fly if they lose a wing or tail, like Toothless did? But Toothless is different: he's special. He has you: a brilliant Hiccup."

"Yes. I was aware of that, also," he laughed again.

"Did you know, if you say orange really really really slowly, it sounds like gullible?"

He tried to contain his laugh. "I seriously doubt that."

"Then try it."

"No, thanks. I'm good."

"Please, Hiccup."

"Nope. Not falling for it."

"Ugh!"

"I know. I know. Life is so unfair," he cooed.

"Whatever. Did you know that a human can only remember about seven numbers at a time?" (AN: not sure how true. Simply read it in a book.)

"I actually didn't know that. Interesting. Where did all this trivia come from?"

"My brain told me just now. Gobber told me the second one during Dragon Training before we made peace with the dragons- you were there, well, before you ran off. My dad pulled the orange trick on me, and, uh, I don't remember who told me the last one. I think I overheard someone saying it in the Great Hall one time."

He chuckled and ruffled your hair. "You're so silly."

You shook your head in disagreement. "Not silly, distracted, Hiccup."

"Both."

"This is silly," you paused to make a funny face, sticking your tongue out of your mouth. "I am just easily-"

"Extremely easily," he inputted.

"-distract- don't interrupt me when I'm talking or I'll- I'll, um-"

"You'll what? Finish your sentence?" he teased.

"I'm trying to."

"The other one, not the threat."

"Yeah, that one, too. Uh, what were we talking- distracted! There, I finished it."

Hiccup busted out laughing, unable to stop himself. "You're so adorable. Come here, you." He pulled you into his side, hugging you tightly but not enough to hurt you.

"Call me adorable again, and I'll have Astrid and Ruffnut help me finish that threat."

"Oh, I'm so scared," he joked.

"You should be! I'll even have them help me carry it out!"

"You wouldn't do that to me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you love me."

You raised an eyebrow. "You need a better reason than that, Hic."

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "Oh? Do I?" You nodded. "Alright. Fine. You wouldn't do that to me, if you do, I'll TICKLE YOU!" He suddenly yelled, tickling your sides.

You squealed with laughter, trying to kick him away from you. "H- Hic- Hiccup! S- stop! Please!" You paused, unable to speak in between laughter. "Fine!"

His tickling faltered, hearing his victory, but didn't stop. "Fine what?" he managed to say in between his own laughter. He loved hearing you laugh and seeing you smile.

"You win!"

"Win what?"

"HICCUP!" you squealed. "STOP IT!"

"Fine, but tell me what I win." He smirked, pinning your arms above your head and straddling your waist. He leaned forward so his face was barely hovering over yours. He leaned closer to your ear so you could feel his warm breath tickle it as he exhaled, causing your breathing to pick up.

"Y- y- you w- w- in-" you tried to think, but couldn't as he started to kiss down your jaw. Instinctively, you tilted your head to give him better access. He loved the effect he had on you, and his smirk grew.

"Tell me," he whispered against your collar bone. "Tell me," he drawled out. Your breathing increased as he sucked a certain spot on your neck.

"S- s- stop," you barely managed.

"Why? I don't think you want me to."

"I- I d- do," you lied.

"I'm not convinced. I love seeing you like this. Now, tell me, is this what I win?"

"N- No."

"Then what?"

"A peck on the check."

"How about a kiss on the lips?" he asked, moving his face above yours and smirking at your closed eyes. You opened your eyes to meet his emerald orbs.

"How about no?" you grunted, trying to shove him off. He was not as weak as he was as a young teen, which didn't help you escape his strong grasp.

He chuckled, connecting his lips to yours. He took you kissing him back as a good sign and released your hands. They immediately embedded themselves with his soft hair. He groaned at the feeling and pulled you closer to him.

The kiss grew stronger and more passionate until someone cleared their throat.

"Get a room, you two!" a familiar voice ordered.

In a panic, you kneed Hiccup in a place that caused him to roll off of you and onto the floor with a painful groan, curling his body slightly as his hands rested against the place you hit.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" you apologized to Hiccup, then turned your fury to Snotlout. "SNOTLOUT! You better have a good reason for interrupting us or else I'll tie you to a tree and use you as knife throwing practice!"

Snotlout flinched, but answered, "I'll just be going now," as Astrid and the twins snickered. Fishlegs smiled but managed to contain his laughter.

"SNOTLOUT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU MUTTON HEAD!" you shouted, chasing him to the door before walking back to a still groaning Hiccup. "I am so sorry, Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled through his retreating pain. "You're good. Just please don't _ever_ do that again. To me, at least."

"It was an accident. I panicked. I-"

He sat up and placed his hands on your cheeks to stop you from apologizing once more."

"I understand, (Y/ N), and I'm fine. The pain is almost non-existent now."

"Almost."

"Look! Distraction!" Hiccup shouted, pointing at the ceiling. Being gullible you, you looked up and then lowered your gaze to glare at Hiccup as him and the gang (excluding Snotlout) laughed.

"I will get you."

"No, you won't."

"Will so."

"Will not."

"Will-" you were cut off when a pair of lips connected to yours. The kiss lasted less than five seconds but still left you dazed.

"Alright. Enough arguing. We got some Terror Mail. Stoick is on his way. He's about to land, actually. He's staying for a few days to see how things are going."

"My dad?"

"Well what are we waiting for?" you asked, pulling Hiccup and yourself to your feet, eager to see your future father-in-law, whom just so happened to absolutely adore you. "Let's go!"


	57. Welcome Home

**Welcome Home**

 **For hiromysuperhero**

 **You are both 15**

 **This starts during the first movie. After Hiccup watches the village chain Toothless up and set sail.**

 **(AN: you helped Hiccup train Toothless; he helped you train your night fury, (D/N))**

* * *

You both watched in disbelief. Your best friends, your pet night furies, gone. Just like that. Sailed right out of view. Nothing you could have done.

But there is something you still _can_ do.

"So?" Astrid repeated, ending her little pep talk. "What are you going to do?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Probably something stupid."

"Great, but you've already done that."

Hiccup glanced at you the same time you glanced at him. You gave each other a slight smile before responding, "Then something crazy," in unison. You took off, Astrid hot on your heels.

*Time Skip*

After gathering the teens together in the arena, you opened the Nadder pen as Hiccup opened the monstrous nightmare pen. You led the Nadder to a quiet and excited Astrid as Hiccup led the nightmare to a nervous and fidgety Snotlout. So, you had the better deal.

You heard a soft clanking as Astrid knocked a something out of Snotlout's hand, but continued guiding the Nadder to Astrid.

When you were standing next to her, you took her hand and held it against the Nadder's nose.

"W- What-" you heard Snotlout start to question.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay," assured Hiccup.

You quickly got the rest of the teens on their new dragons and took off.

*Time Skip*

The flight to the Nest wasn't that bad. You just had to deal with riding behind an annoying Snotlout.

'I'll get you for this,' you mouthed to Hiccup.

He smiled with fake innocence. 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Oh, but you will. You will.'

His smile showed his nervousness as he turned to face where he was flying, seeing as he was leading the whole group of inexperienced teenagers. This was a disaster waiting to happen, but it was a disaster that needed to happen.

You arrived as the queen dragon was attacking the Vikings with sluggish movements.

"(N/N), get on with Astrid and I!" Hiccup called. You did as he said and jumped off of Hookfang, the nightmare, only to land on Stormfly, the Nadder. Hiccup went straight into giving out commands as you searched the boats for your dragons from where you were hovering. "Go!" he finished.

"On it!" the twins cheered.

"Hiccup, there!" you pointed, making eye contact with a helpless (D/N). "(D/N)! Toothless! We're coming! Hurry, Hiccup."

"I am. Trust me, I am," he grunted.

Once Stormfly hovered over the slowly burning ship, you and Hiccup jumped off.

"Go help the others!" he ordered. Astrid nodded and flew off.

Together you got some of the restraints off, but not enough.

"This isn't working, Hic," you huffed, resting for a moment to catch your breath.

"Keep trying. It has too; we have too." Just as he finished, the queen dragon knocked the neighboring ship's mast beside y'all, then stepped in the middle of the deck.

"No-!" you yelled, going under as your hand got stuck in (D/N)'s chains. You watched Hiccup swim after you, tugging you free then trying to tug the dragons free.

Your vision blurred as your lungs burned, begging for air, but you kept tugging until darkness took you deeper under. Suddenly, something tugged you harshly by the back of your shirt. A few seconds later, you coughed up water and let the sweet air fill your lungs. You took quick, deep breaths as you blinked the darkness away.

"(N/N)," coughed Hiccup, already sitting up. He help your torso and laid your head against his arm. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Wait- (D/N)!" He pulled you back down as you started to stand up.

"My dad went back for them. They should be up-" he paused as two night furies broke through the surface of the cold water and dropped Stoick before landing on a solid rock a few feet away. "Any second," he finished. They shook the water off of them then glanced behind them, encouraging their riders to hop on. "You got it, bud."

Hiccup helped you stand up before you raced to your dragons.

"Hiccup!" called Stoick. The father grabbed his son's hand in a desperate need to say what could be their last exchange of words. "You- you don't have to go up there."

"We're vikings, it's an occupational hazard," joked Hiccup, repeating the same quote you both had been told plenty of times.

"I'm proud to call you my son," Stoick concluded, knowing Hiccup was going up there no matter what.

The look on Hiccup's face let you know that his father's words meant everything to him. Well, almost everything.

"Dad," he whispered. "Thank you," he said in a stronger voice and with a nod.

"(Y/ N), your parents would be proud, too," he said, softly.

You took a deep breath before responding. "T- Thank you."

Stoick released the boy's hand, letting y'all shoot into the air.

Astrid called the others back at the sight of you two.

You flew around the queen dragon, searching for weaknesses Fishlegs didn't mention.

"That thing has wings!" Hiccup noted.

"Let's see if it can use them!" you challenged, determined.

Hiccup dove down to deliver a strong plasma blast before flying back up. "Did it work?" he asked, looking behind y'all.

You pushed (D/N) faster. "Yup!"

You flew around endless sea stacks, but the queen dragon just barged through them, gaining even more speed.

"Clouds!" you noted. The dark grey clouds were perfect for a night fury to take cover in. The queen dragon wouldn't be able to see y'all up there.

"Okay, Toothless, time to disappear," Hiccup muttered, flying straight up. You followed, right by their side.

Once you reached the safety of the dark, threatening clouds, you flew around the bewildered queen dragon, who had lost sight of you. You took turns shooting plasma blasts at her wings, quickly preparing for your unspoken but identical plan.

Angered, the queen dragon drew her fire-y breath in random streams, making it impossible to dodge.

"Hiccup!" you shouted, as Toothless's prosthetic tail caught a flame.

"Alright, time's up! We'll settle this! (N/N), stay close behind, but be ready!"

You simply nodded and watched as Hiccup used the burning tail to gather the queen dragon's attention. He dove down, the queen close behind. You stayed just behind her head, ready to help if needed.

Upon seeing the incoming ground, Hiccup had Toothless shoot a plasma blast into the queen dragon's mouth right as she was about to shoot another fire ball at them. Her non- fire proof insides caught aflame, but that didn't stop her from spreading her giant wings to try and brake her upcoming fall.

Toothless went around her and desperately tried to continue flying up as the queen dragon hit the ground, creating an explosion that chased after them.

Toothless's tail broke off, leaving them unable to dodge the queen dragon's massive tail.

"No. No. No! No-!" his departure words were cut off as you and (D/N) shoved them out of the way. "NO!" shouted Hiccup. He watched you smile sadly as you fell into the explosion.

"I love you, Hiccup!"

"NO! (N/N)!"

Toothless has somehow wrapped Hiccup protectively in his wings as they crashed, saving Hiccup from serious injury.

"Hiccup! Son!" he heard a few minutes later. He still laid safely in Toothless's cocoon, gathering his thoughts.

He heard the gravel shuffle under his father's feet, but didn't move. He heard his father whisper in despair, thinking his only son was dead, but said nothing. He heard his father apologize to Toothless, but didn't gasp. He felt Toothless unwrap his wings and felt his father jerk him into his safe arms, but didn't blink. He kept his eyes frozen on the empty space in front of him.

"Hiccup? Hiccup! Son! Look at me! Say something!"

Hiccup blinked. His breathing suddenly picked up as his thoughts went to one girl. "(N/N)!" He jumped up and shouted, "(N/N)! (Y/ N)!" at the top of his lungs.

Hiccup looked back at his father with pleading eyes. What he was begging for, Hiccup didn't know, but his father knew.

"Go. Find her, son."

With a quick nod, Hiccup dashed off to find his best friend. His lover.

*Time Skip*

After minutes of searching through the ash- filled air, he spotted (D/N).

"(D/N)!" He ran over to the drowsy dragon, quickly making sure she was alright. Once he finished his quick check- up, she opened her wings to reveal a seemingly sleeping you. "(N/N)!"

He quickly gathered you in his arms and listened for breathing. He heard none. He checked for a pulse. He felt none.

"No! (N/N)!" he yelled, in grief. "Ahhh!" He sobbed into your chest as others surrounded y'all, taking in the heartbreaking scene. He felt a firm hand rest upon his shoulder, but didn't look up. "I love her, dad," he sputtered. "I love her!" He continued sobbing his heart out.

A sudden gasp of air had him silenced. After three quick gasps of air, your breathing evened out. Small, shallow breaths, but breaths nonetheless.

"She's alive! She's okay, dad!" cheered Hiccup. The rest of the vikings followed in suit. He rested his hand on (D/N), barely able to keep it from bouncing with joy. "You saved her, (D/N).

"Well, you know, most of her," cut in Gobber.

Hiccup ignored him, holding you tightly.

*Time Skip*

You slowly woke up to (D/N) nudging you.

"Hey, girl." She licked you repeatedly, causing you to softly laugh. "Yeah, I missed you, too." (D/N) suddenly jumped around, leaping from support beam to support beam. "Wait, you're in my house. Does Stoick know you're here?" (AN: forgot to mention. You live with Stoick and Hiccup. Your room is next to Hiccup's).

"(N/N)!" you heard a gasp, then felt two arms pull you into a tight hug.

"Hi, Hiccup," you whispered, remembering the battle with the Red Death.

"I thought I lost you," he started to weep. "You were dead."

"But now I'm not, and you didn't. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Better believe it. I'm not ever letting you go, now," he teased, resting his forehead against yours. "I love you." You blushed, remembering your confession. You honestly thought you were going to die, or else you wouldn't have the guts to admit such a thing.

"I love you, too."

His lips connected with yours. It was short but sweet.

"Come on, I have much to show you."

You smiled and started to stand up, but felt something strange. You glanced under the cover before dropping the sheets, looking up at Hiccup in shock.

"You took quite the hit there, but you saved me. Thank you." He pecked your lips and helped you stand up.

With his help, you hobbled downstairs and out the front door, where everyone surrounded you almost immediately.

What you saw- dragons and vikings living in harmony- gave you quite the shock, but you were happy to finally see the day your mom always dreamed about.

"Welcome home, (N/N)," said Hiccup.


	58. You Know The Truth

**You Know The Truth**

 **For DragonGirl2003**

 **You are both 19**

* * *

"I love you, my sweet," Hiccup cooed, rubbing his nose against yours.

You giggled and hid your blushing face in the crook of his neck. "I love you, too," you whispered, shyly.

He chuckled at your adorableness and rubbed your back, gently. The village was extra noisy today, and the strong wind pounded again the wall and rattled the door, but neither of you paid attention to it.

Hiccup listened to your steady breathing as you fell asleep, laying on top of him. You moved in your sleep, which pleased Hiccup because he could see your sleeping face.

All your stressors vanished as you slept. Your face softly took in a breath than released a breath, repeating the soothing pattern again and again. Hiccup smiled softly, letting your almost inaudible puffs of air soothe him and his worries. He would be fine with you by his side. That he was sure of. You looked like a little innocent child with not a single worry.

If only that was true.

Your haunting past was no secret to Hiccup, which is why he constantly fretted over the silliest of tasks. He was extra careful not to raise his voice around you, since it frightened you dearly. He was also careful not to show anger, knowing you thought anger always meant you were to get a beating. He went out of his way to make sure you felt comfortable and safe at all times.

Hiccup had made sure that your uncle would never hurt you again. Your uncle was found guilty for child abuse and neglect and shipped off the face of the earth. Now, Hiccup just had to teach you that you were safe.

Seeing you like this, so peaceful and relaxed in his arms, made him confident he could do this. He could do anything, as long as he had you.

He got out from under you, careful not to wake you, and walked to the kitchen, leaving you to your peaceful dreams on the couch.

*Time Skip*

"I love you, Hiccup," you giggled, watching as he played with your fingers. He was leaning against a rock with your back to his chest. He had taken you to the cove for a picnic date, which you loved.

Suddenly, he squeezed your hands tightly, making you wince in pain.

"Well, I hate you," he spat in your ear.

You were quick to scramble a few feet away, almost unable to believe your ears.

"You pathetic brat," you heard your uncle's words, his voice, but the person before you was still Hiccup. His evil words were coming from Hiccup's lips.

You let out a sob. "H- Hic-"

"Don't even say my name, you filthy pig!" he cut you off. "Don't even look at me, you ugly troll!"

You walked backwards as he quickly walked towards you. You found yourself on the ground after tripping, as vulnerable as a child. "P- p- please!" you begged.

"Shut up!" he yelled, kicking your head to the ground.

You curled up in a tight protective ball as the boy you trusted kicked, hit, and punched you to his heart's content.

*Time Skip*

"(Y/ N)! (N/N), wake up!" a kind voice shook you awake. "Wake up, love. Wake up."

You bolted into a sitting position and took in your surroundings. At the sight of a worried Hiccup, you cowered away. He looked hurt, but you were too busy shielding your face from imaginary danger to notice.

"Please don't hit me! Please don't hurt me!" you sobbed.

He tried to pull you into his arms, but you fought back until he gave up a few seconds later. He stuck with running his hand through your hair.

"Hey, sweetheart. It was just a dream. I would never hit you. I would never hurt you. You're okay now. You're safe. I won't hurt you. I love you," he soothed. When your cries faded into little hiccups, Hiccup pulled you into his arms and rocked you back and forth, slowly. He repeated his soothing words until you were calm again. "Are you hungry, love? I made lunch while you were sleeping." He helped you to your feet and guided you to the kitchen.

He was worried about how unresponsive you were being, but just blamed it on trying to collect your thoughts from the nightmare.

You absent mindedly ate lunch, then Hiccup guided you back to the couch, where you stared into space for an hour.

"Hiccup," you finally whispered.

He released a relieved sigh. "Oh thank goodness, you're okay!" He hugged you, but you didn't hug him back.

"I can't do this," you stated, so softly, he wasn't sure he even heard you.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"I can't do this."

"Do what?" he asked, afraid that his assumption was correct.

"Us. This."

He broke.

"No, please, (N/ N)-" he started. He reached out for your arm but you stood up.

"No. I'm sorry for leading you on. I thought I could do this, but I can't. We can't be a couple. I'm sorry."

And you ran.

"No, (N/ N), wait!" he tried calling you back, but you had already dashed out of his house, not even bothering to close the door. He stumbled to shut the door, then up to his room, where he screamed and wept for his loss.

*Six months later*

You avoided Hiccup as much as possible, knowing you would give in if he begged you to try again, like you did last time.

You loved him, you really did, but you didn't want to be hurt again. Every time you came close to giving in and running back to Hiccup's open arms, a nightmare would set you straight.

Sadly, today was not your day.

After a week of almost no sleep (product of the nightmares), you were wondering through the village collecting groceries.

"Hiccup," Astrid walked up to him, having passed you less than two minutes beforehand.

"Yes, Astrid?" he asked as cheerfully as he could muster. The brake up had taken a huge toll on him, too. But dreams of having you back in his arms kept him going.

"You need to get back together with (Y/ N). She's a mess."

He sighed, a longing look showing itself in his weary eyes. "I know, Astrid, but she won't let me in. We haven't even talked since she broke up with me. She walks the other way the second she sees me coming."

"Then don't let her see you. Anyways, she stumbling around the village getting food and stuff. She looks like she hasn't slept in a month! She needs you, Hiccup. She's just scared. And can you blame her? All she's ever known is hate and pain. Now you're showing her love and kindness, she doesn't know what to do. She doesn't think it's going to last. She's confused, lost, and she needs you to show her the way. Anyways, good luck," wished Astrid, patting his shoulder and walking away.

With a puff a determination, Hiccup took off in the direction Astrid came.

As always, when you spotted Hiccup running in your direction, you turned the other way. He usually didn't chase after you, but his running had you a bit worried, especially as the distance shrunk.

"(N/ N)!" he called, sending you off running. "(N/ N), no! Stop!"

You weren't very good at running, especially when sleep deprived, so when you tripped Hiccup's arm wrapped around your waist and caught you.

"Don't. Run. From me. Again," he panted, setting you on the ground, leaning you against a building. He sat next to you.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you."

"We both know that's a lie," he said, staring into your eyes. "I won't hurt you, (N/ N). You know that."

"No. You will hurt me. Just like-"

"I'm nothing like him, (N/ N)! Yes, he hurt you, but, no, I won't. I will never hurt you. Just, please, come back to me."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You know because you know the truth, and the truth is: I will never ever hurt you."

You stiffened and avoided his gaze but pulling you knees up to your chest and hiding your face in them, knowing you would break with just one look into his humble green eyes.

"(N/N), look at me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No. Leave me alone."

"I won't. Never. I will be by your side through thick and thin, through the good times and the bad, through every second of every day, from today onwards. I'm never letting you go again."

You looked up in his eyes to see nothing but love and sincerity.

"Hiccup, I-" you stopped.

"You," he encouraged with a small smile.

You looked away before looking back into his perfect green eyes. "I- I, uh, I lo- I l-"

"Here, let me," he insisted, lowering his head to connect his lips to yours.

You kissed him back, giving up on pushing him away. It was a lost cause to begin with.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds, and you rested your head on his shoulder once you pulled away. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and pulled you closer.

A yawn escaped your lips, making him chuckle. "Sleep, my love. I'll carry you home."

His words made you realize what you almost forgot. You shook your head and jerked yourself into an upright position. "No, I can't fall asleep," you informed him, standing up to keep yourself from falling asleep.

His eyebrows came together with worry and confusion. "Why not?" he asked, standing up beside you, your basket of groceries in hand.

"Uh," you hesitated.

"We're together, now. You can tell me anything," he told you, softly. He grabbed your hand and lead you to your house, which was a few houses down.

You nodded, but waited for the safety of privacy in your house before speaking. Once Hiccup shut the door, you began.

"Nightmares."

"What about nightmares?" Hiccup urged.

"They're why I can't sleep. If I fall asleep, they'll come," you told him, nonchalantly, putting away your groceries. There wasn't much, so that distraction didn't last long, so you stood facing the counter and wall.

"When was the last time you didn't have a nightmare?" You avoided his gaze, but he insisted on looking at your face, so he spun you around. You still avoided his gaze. "(N/N)," he warned, repeating his question.

"The last time I fell asleep in your arms. But that, too, turned into a nightmare once you left to make lunch. In your arms was really the only time I slept peacefully."

He shook his head, angry at himself, and dragged you to your bed. "You're going to sleep, and I'm not going anywhere this time," he informed.

"But-"

"No buts, you need to sleep, (N/N), and if in my arms is the only place you can peacefully sleep, well, I'm not complaining."

"Fine. But let me at least dress for bed."

He nodded in agreement and laid face down on the bed to give you some privacy. You quickly dressed and crawled into bed to let him know he could face you now. He smiled at you and pulled you on top of him.

"Hey, beautiful," he flirted.

You blushed, and hid you face in his chest. "Seriously, Hiccup?" you groaned.

"You're cute when you blush," he defended.

"Yeah, right."

"It's true," he insisted, hearing your self- doubt. You yawned before you could reply. He laughed, "Get some sleep, love. I'm not going anywhere."

You lazily nodded, closing your eyes and resting your head on his chest, where his strong heartbeat lulled you sleep once again.

Hiccup watched you as you slept, this time letting your soft breathing lull him to sleep as well. There was nothing he wouldn't do for you. And if it meant holding you every night all night just so you didn't catch a nightmare, then so be it. He would gladly hold you close and protect you from all things evil, even in your dreams.

And so, soundly you slept, dreaming peacefully of living the rest of your life side by side with the love of your life, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, with not a single nightmare to scare you away.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Responding to Reviews:**

 **Mariah**

 **46: I don't know what the breakup was about. That's why I didn't write it. . . As for marriage, eventually, yes**

 **47: Yes**

 **48: No, sorry, and no he won't return**

 **53: maybe.**

 **55: Of course Stoick approves. As for the reader's parents. . . I guess only the reader would know/ guess**

 **HTTYDlover101**

 **56: It won't be the next, since I wrote these a long time ago. But I think I may have written something like that at one point.**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love them!**

 **As for requests. . .**

 **I started this book on Wattpad years ago (before the second movie came out). I am trying to wrap this up and have just recently joined FanFiction, hence the recent postings. I'm simply copying and pasting them onto this website. I might take requests, I might not. If I do, I will put the For: (your username) at the beginning of the chapter. I also think I will but a shout out for the request being sent on this website rather than Wattpad.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	59. Another Life

**Another Life**

 **For middleschooler2017**

 **You are 19, Hiccup looks like he is 19 or 20 ish**

 **Vampire One Shot**

* * *

Bitter blood. Pretty blood. Hands covered in blood.

You looked down at your stained hands.

"Clean up this mess," you ordered your vampire servant.

"Yes, madame. Right away."

With a sigh, you used the back alleys to reach a familiar photo shop. You used your key to open the back door and strolled in.

"Madame, you're back," a little girl beamed.

"Yes," you responded, blankly. You had no idea why the vampire child adored you so, but welcomed it since she was of great help.

You walked to the bathroom and scrubbed your hands clean of any trace of blood.

"News report," you ordered the little girl, whom had followed you. She eagerly jumped onto the counter beside you, swinging her legs over the edge but not hitting the cabinets before. Everyone knew how much that annoyed you.

"Daniel Rosen will be here at eighteen of the clock (AN: aka 6pm) for a deal. Human Ronnie Jules will be here at here, too, at eighteen hundred hours, ready for Daniel Rosen. He is also expecting his part of the deal."

"Of course. Is it prepared for him?" I questioned.

"Yes, ma'am. I set up the case, myself," the girl beamed proudly, pointing in the direction of the suitcase filled with drugs.

"Good girl. Continue," you ordered, lifting her off of the counter and onto the floor. She followed you upstairs and to your office as she rambled.

"Prince Hiccup is coming to town. I heard rumors that he is searching the world for his soul mate." Vampires and werewolves, unlike humans, immediately know when they met or are near their soul mate. Werewolves shorten soul mate to just mate, but vampires don't bother with the abbreviation. Also, unlike most tales, they don't fight. Certain clans and packs may, true, but the creatures also fight among their own species, so it's nothing special.

"Very well, if he finds his way here, welcome him with the up most of respect. I don't want to make war with the lad."

The girl nodded. "Of course!"

"Continue, Abby."

"Uh, yes. Tomorrow morning at three of the clock, Hayes Williams is to be at the Claire Banks Hotel across town. Lily and Pam will bring him in for torture and questioning. He will be here, ready to be killed, by eleven of the clock tomorrow morning. At noon, you have a lunch meeting with Human Blake Banes and his vampire, Asher. Your day is up for you to decide after that. But, remember, you promised to take me to the movies!"

"Your hint has been ignored," you teased, in a serious voice.

"Come on, (N/N)! You promised!" whined Abby, who tugged unknowingly harshly on your arm.

"Calm yourself, Abby, before you tear my arm off," you warned.

She immediately pulled her arms behind her back. "Sorry. I forget you're human sometimes."

"Apologize not. It is a sign of weakness. I will have no servant of mine be weak."

"Yes, madame!" cheered Abby, delighted that you held no anger towards her.

"Run along now, Abby. I have work to do. Tell Marcus to book us tickets to your desired film. Have it set for some time between fifteen and seventeen of the clock (between 3 and 5 pm)."

"Yes, ma'am!" shouted Abby, running out of the room faster than you could see. One moment she was there, the next she was gone.

You sighed, somewhat wishing to be one of them. But you were doing fine as a human.

You worked through your pile of work for two hours before walking confidently down the stairs. You kept a straight face, not letting an ounce of weakness show.

You heard Abby suddenly scream and stomp her foot. You walked quickly into the room to find the young girl throwing a tantrum.

"Abigail Gaylord!" you scolded. "Stop your tantrum throwing this instance!" The child pouted, but turned silent. "Liam, get her a bag." The servant standing before an unfamiliar face bowed and walked away. "Hurry!" He went from human speed to vampire speed as he raced passed you.

The unfamiliar boy around body guards smirked. "You are fierce for a human."

Your eyes narrowed at him. He was scrawny but carried an aura of power and dominance. His auburn hair sat nicely on his head with not a hair out of place. His eyes switched from blood red to emerald green repeatedly. He was thirsty.

"And you are?"

A guard went to speak for him, but the boy held his hand out, signaling the guard to keep silent.

"A vampire, dear simple human. One with more power than you."

Your eyes narrowed. "I am a simple human, many vampires rule above me. But not in here. This is my land, my territory. Now, give me your name."

"I like your spirit." He snapped his fingers. "Guards, take her, but don't harm her! She is now your queen."

Your eyes widened as the meaning of his words came to you. "Prince Hiccup Haddock III."

"Yes?" he smirked, as his guards came closer.

"It was not a question. And neither am I an object for your taking."

"Oh, contraire, dear human girl, for you are. I am king, after all, and you are my soul mate."

"Liam! Marcus! Pam! Lily!" you listed, expecting them to stand in front of you.

"Do not interfere!" the boy's commanding voice overthrew your order.

You glared as they stood as statues, faces bothered with turmoil. "Pathetic vampires," you muttered, pulling out a gun that would kill them.

You aimed it at the boy, your apparent soul mate, and threatened to kill him.

"You wouldn't dare," he challenged, with a faltering smirk.

"We have not touched. Besides, humans feel less of a bond than vampires. You cannot hurt me, but I can kill you," you taunted.

His eyes narrowed. "I am invincible. You cannot kill me even if it was in your desire to. But, remember," he paused, then suddenly appeared in front of you and whispered, "I can do whatever I want to you."

In a blink of an eye, he had the gun out of your hold and you in his arms. Bridal style.

"Put me down!" you yelled fearfully, kicking and swinging your arms around. "Stop! Don't hit me!" you screamed like bloody murder, memories resurfacing as your mask was buried. Anxiety and panic overruled your calm demeanor, surprising even your first servant.

Your pleas were ignored as you felt a sharp pinch on your neck. You winced.

"Don't hurt me," you weakly begged, as your body went limp.

"Shh, sleep, my love. No one will harm you," you heard a sweet voice say before darkness surrounded you.

*Time Skip*

You awoke in a soft bed with warm blankets surrounding your feet. You must have kicked them off; it was very warm in the room.

You looked around, noting the black and blood red color themes. It suited with you nicely, for you already knew vampires preferred that color theme and saw it all over your office.

"You've finally awoken, my sweet," a soft voice called softly.

You quickly faced the familiar stranger, remembering the previous day's event at the bare sight of him. You gasped and quickly memorized the room.

"Shh, relax, my love," he smiled, cupping your cheek with his hand to stop your head from racing to and fro while studying the room.

You cleared your throat, letting your mask take over. "Release me at once!"

Prince Hiccup smirked. "No can do, my love. You're all mine now. And let your mask drop, you'll not be needing it any longer."

"You think I am so gullible as to trust a stranger- a kidnapper. If you think it so, you are wrong!" you retorted.

He let out a short chuckle. "Why don't you talk like a modern child? I have heard from your servants much about you. Oh, I also have set them free."

You jerked upright. "You cannot do that! It is only I-"

"I outrank you. I can do as I please," he stated, darkly. With a voice full of such power, you could not help but cower before it.

You almost apologized. Almost.

"I now repeat: let your mask drop. I wish to see the real beauty before me."

You abruptly stood. "I am no such beauty. Listen kindly to my words, for they are as true as you: I will not remain here- wherever here may be- and I will carry on with my life as a human should-"

"You are not to be human for much longer," he retorted, smirking while staring at your neck.

"I will not become such a monster!"

"Monster? I'm a monster? From stories I've heard about you, my love, if I am a monster than so is a mouse."

"As if!"

"You have killed more people than I, the vampire king, has. And I have lived for a thousand years."

"And I only nineteen! I will not live trapped here forever!"

"You will not be trapped. By my side, yes, but not trapped. You will learn to love me soon, worry not."

You scoffed, but said nothing. You stared at the heavy looking door, wondering if you could possibly make a run for it, when Prince Hiccup was busy, of course.

"Think not about running. If you try, you will be punished. If you manage escape, I will quickly find and punish you."

You let out a sharp laugh, rolling your eyes. "Like you could hurt me!"

"I said nothing about it being me who punished you."

You narrowed your eyes at him. "Like you would let anyone harm your soul mate."

"You know nothing about me, my sweet," he stated calmly.

"How do I not anger you? I am rolling my eyes, causing suspicion, and taking nonsense! How do I not anger you?" you couldn't help but ask, curious.

He gently rose and spoke softly, "How could you ever? I know you are fearful. You deserve nothing but the best. And this is the best for you and your safety."

You couldn't help but let your emotions swing with the new mood of the conversation. You silently turned and strode gracefully but shyly to the large window.

"And what of my happiness?" you whispered.

Suddenly, he was behind you, pulling you into him by wrapping his arms around your waist. You let him be, letting his trust to allow an opening of escape.

"I will make you happy, my love. I will find a way to keep you both safe and happy."

"I doubt it so."

"How?"

"I love danger and adventure. There is no safety in either."

You broke free of his gentle hold, knowing full well he allowed it, and walked away. You walked back towards the bed, but found difficulty in climbing the tall, smooth sheets that slipped out of your grasp. After seven failed attempts, an arm around your waist lifted you onto the bed effortlessly.

Hiccup chuckled as he sat next to your pouting face. "You're adorable, my love."

"I'm really not. And I could've climbed up here myself."

He chuckled once more. "Sure, like the first seven times you tried."

"If at first you don't succeed-" you started.

"Sky diving is not for you," Prince Hiccup cut in.

You couldn't help but burst out laughing and agreed, "True. Very true, indeed."

Suddenly, a hand tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear. You blushed as Prince Hiccup said, "You have a beautiful laugh."

Suddenly, all humor melted.

"Don't say that."

His eyes narrowed in confusion. "But it's true."

"No, it's not, so don't say such lies." He looked like he was about to say something, but you jumped up with a clap. "Alright, topic change! Let's see if the prince is ticklish!"

Before he could say anything, you tackled him to the bed, attempting to tickle his sides. Key word: attempting.

He wasn't ticklish.

But he soon learned you were.

*Time Skip*

Life wasn't so bad.

You got almost whatever you wanted by just asking, you even got to see Abby, who was adopted by two vampire nobles who lived nearby. You got to wander the grounds (with an army of body guards and the Prince), and you didn't have to lift a finger, even for eating, since Prince Hiccup insisted on feeding you, himself. At first, you found it awkward. Over time, you still found it slightly awkward, but were also getting used to it.

Sadly, now that his trust was gained and attention not always on you, it was time to escape.

With that thought in mind, bag in hand, you snuck through the halls, out a back door, and slipped through the iron bar gates with ease.

You felt as if you left a piece of you behind, but freedom was worth it.

Or was it?

"Maybe, just maybe, love was meant for another life; another day."


	60. Untold Words

**Untold Words**

 **For DragonGirl2003**

 **You are both 19**

* * *

Warm day: check.

Nice cool breeze: check.

Bright sun: check.

Blue sky: check.

Puffy white clouds: check.

Soft patch of grass: check.

A nice book to read: check.

A friend to sit beside you: check.

Nice smile: gone.

Happy, carefree attitude: stripped away.

Tears: check.

Broken heart: it's still braking.

Astrid pulled you into her arms with a sorrowful glance. You let out a loud sob, wrapping your arms around your new best human friend.

"D- did he r- really say a- all t- tho- those a- awful things?" you stuttered.

You felt Astrid nod and strengthen the hug. "I'm afraid so, (N/ N)."

"Worthless."

"Ugly."

"Not worth my time."

"Unfit."

"Not qualified to be a chief's wife."

You cried harder as you imagined Hiccup saying all those to your face, not just behind your back.

"He also told me that he has eyes on another girl in Berk and that he is secretly dating her. But don't tell him that I told you. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone." You sobbed harder. "I'm sorry to say that, (N/ N), but I thought you deserved to know."

"Don't be sorry, Astrid. I'm glad I was told, and by a trustworthy friend, no less. I really do appreciate your honesty."

Astrid smiled. "Anything for you."

*Time Skip*

Hiccup stared at Astrid in shock, searching her face for any hint of trickery or lies.

"No," he shook his head in denial. "(N/ N)- my (N/ N)- wouldn't do that."

"It's true."

"No, it's not!" Hiccup insisted, pleading to Thor that this was a trick. A prank. A lie. Anything but the truth. But deep down inside, he knew it to be true.

"Yes, it is, Hiccup," Astrid assured, setting her hand gently upon his shoulder. "She also told me that she is secretly dating another guy on Berk. But don't tell her that I told you. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

"Snotlout is way stronger than Hiccup. Hiccup is too scrawny and weak. Snotlout is all strength and power."

Hiccup fell to his knees. "It can't be true. It can't be!" he sobbed.

Astrid sank to her knees as well, leaning his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I told you, but I thought that you deserved to know."

"D- Don't be sorry, Astrid. I'm glad I was told. And by a trustworthy friend like you, no less. I really appreciate you telling me what she said. Thank you."

Astrid smiled. "Anything for you."

*Time Skip*

"You know," started Fishlegs, when he was alone with Astrid, "you shouldn't have lied. They'll discover the truth. Your lie will just come back to-"

"Shut up, Fishlegs," Astrid ordered. "Hiccup is mine and only mine. I won't that girl take my rightful place beside him on the throne of Berk."

"Astrid," sighed Fishlegs. "Jealousy is a-"

"I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous of (N/N)? That fish bone!" She scoffed. "You're delusional."

"And you're delusional if you think your plan with work! I'll tell them about it-"

Astrid jumped up from her seat on the forest ground, pressing her axe against the poor boy's throat.

"Tell anyone, even Meatlug, about my plan- about what I've done- and I'll rip out your insides and strangle you with them, do I make myself clear?"

Fishlegs gulped, a sweat drop sliding down the side of his forehead. He nodded viciously. "Y- y- yes. P- p- per- perfect- perfectly c- clear."

Astrid slowly lowered her axe, but continued to glare at the frightened boy. "Go. Before I change my mind and kill you now." She wasn't actually going to hurt the poor boy. She always held a soft spot for him, as well as Hiccup. But mostly because they didn't deserve to get teased by Snotlout and the twins. They were just smarter than the average viking.

Of course, as children, Astrid had the biggest soft spot for (N/N). Everyone did. With the bounce in her step and the gleam in her eyes, no matter the time of year or the weather, she smiled brightly and greeted even misfit Hiccup. Of course, she was close friends with the Dragon boy, but soon that would end, all in Astrid's favor.

Astrid smirked. Hiccup and the future position of chiefess was all hers. All everything needed was a little push.

*Time Skip*

"Do you need help, there, (N/N)?" asked Hiccup, trying to prove himself to you.

"No, thank you, Hiccup." He flinched at the venom you laced with his name. "I can do stuff for myself."

"I don't question that."

"Sure, you don't," you agreed, sarcastically, rolling your eyes.

"What happened to you? Why are you acting this way?" You could he was talking about more than the current conversation, but frankly was too angered about it to ask. "What did I ever do to make you hate me?"

You scoffed, rolling your eyes once more, "Like you don't know."

"Ugh! You- you-" he tried to insult you, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He loved you too much.

"You what? Go ahead, finish that, Hiccup," you taunted, wanting to hear the truth from him.

"You know what? Come find me when you get your act straightened out. Until then, don't even talk to me," he spat, marching away.

"Don't except me to go running back to you!" you yelled, then marched in the opposite direction.

*Time Skip*

For the first month, you cried yourself to sleep every night. During the day, you remain emotionless, only showing how broken you were around your friend, Astrid.

The second month, you ran into Hiccup. It didn't turn out too well.

You and Astrid were running errands for her parents when, suddenly, Fishlegs bumped into you.

"Oh, s- sorry, (N/N)," he apologized, sheepishly.

"Don't worry, Fishlegs," you smiled, "it was an accident."

Hiccup walked up beside Fishlegs.

"Hiccup."

"(Y/ N). Have you decided-"

"I'm not running back to you," you declared, glaring at him.

He glared right back at you. "Fine, then. Good day. I'm off. Come on, Fishlegs." He stalked off, not waiting for Fishlegs.

"Don't be too hard on him, (N/N). He has his reasons," hinted Fishlegs, like he knew what Hiccup's problem was.

You narrowed your eyes but couldn't question him, because he ran off.

"Boys," said Astrid.

"Dumb as ever," you agreed.

Three, four, five months passed, your quick run- ins with Hiccup were always bitter and short. However, neither of you revealed why you were mad at the other, for you wanted to hear the other admitted their self.

You became depressed, and often went to a cliff nearby your house to just sit and think. You rarely went into the skies anymore, never seeming to be in the mood. It made (D/N) quite irritable, but she lived.

Six, seven months passed. Your run- ins with Hiccup consisted of few words and a haunting aura. Your temper was short, you hardly ate, and were obviously underweight. Life without Hiccup wasn't possible for you. Everybody could see that. Everybody knew that. Nobody said that.

Eight long months passed before lies were admitted, and the truth was spilt.

Once again, you were running errands, but this time you were by yourself. Once again, you ran into Fishlegs, and he stumbled out an apology.

"(Y/ N)," greeted Hiccup, blandly.

"Hiccup," you greeted, with just as little emotion.

"Alright, enough!" Fishlegs exclaimed, surprising both of you. He grabbed both of you by the arm before dragging you between two buildings, where hardly anyone passed. No one was likely to overhear. "Astrid lied to both of you! Hiccup never said you were ugly, worthless, unfit to be a chief's wife, or that he is secretly dating some girl. Hiccup, (N/ N) never said that Snotlout was stronger than you, in fact: she said the opposite! She never said you were too skinny, and she isn't dating anyone. Astrid lied to get Hiccup to be with her! She tricked you!" Fishlegs concluded his confession, breathless. He painted for a few seconds to catch his breath.

"How do you know this, Fishlegs?" questioned Hiccup, his eyes burrowed in confusion.

"And of course I never said those things. Why would I?" you added, folding your arms across your torso.

"Wait, you never said any of that? Astrid told me you did!"

"No, of course I didn't! I love you, Hiccup! Why would I say that?"

He blinked. "You- you love me?"

You froze, eye widening as you realized what you just admitted. "Y- Yeah, I did. But I know it's never going to happen."

"Why not? I love you, too. Just like Fishlegs said, I never said those things. Astrid was lying."

He took a step forward, to embrace you, but you took a fearful step back. Everything you had gone through these past eight months couldn't have been because of a lie. It couldn't. It wasn't.

"N- no. She wasn't. She couldn't. Why would s- s- she l- lie t- to- to m- m- me? W- we- we're f- friends." It was obvious you were under eminence distress.

"She was jealous of you, (N/ N). That's why," said Fishlegs.

"Yeah, don't listen to her. Take deep breaths, now. You're going to hurt yourself. Calm down." Hiccup tried to set his hand on your shoulder, but you jerked away.

"I- I- I j- just n- need t- to- to think," was all you stuttered before you ran off.

You ran to your cliff and sat down, staring off into the horizon, the sun setting slightly to the side of your view, but it was still pretty.

You closed your eyes and took in everything you were just told. Then you thought about everything it meant.

You were lied to. Tricked. Deceived. How could you believe that Hiccup, your Hiccup, could say such awful things? And about you, no less.

Just as you finished processing everything, you heard footsteps behind you.

"(N/N)?"

You turned around and stood up. "Hiccup?"

He cautiously stepped forward, taking it as a good sign when you didn't retreat. "Look, I'm sorry about-"

You shook your head and cut him off. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Hiccup. We were just trusting a friend." You turned to face the beautiful sunset. "She is a darn good friend, at that. Well, was a good friend."

You felt Hiccup wrap his arms around you. After a moment of enjoying your closeness, he turned you around and held you tighter. You hugged him back, resting you head on his shoulder.

"Am I forgiven?" you whispered.

"Forgiven for what?"

You pulled back, but stayed in the safety and warmth of his arms. You avoid his eyes as you spoke. "I- I ran off back there."

He stopped you from continuing. "Don't worry about it. I know it was a lot to take in, especially since Astrid acted like your best friend for most of the lie. You have nothing to apologize for."

"But I should have confronted you about it. I shouldn't have just taken her word for it. I knew it was highly unlikely for you to say such hurtful things, but I believed her! I mean, it took an hour or so, but I still believed her! I didn't even ask you if it were true!"

"Shh. Shh. Shh. Don't fret, love. She fooled me, too. And they will always just be lies and untold words. Don't let it bother you. We're together now and that's all that matters." He brought you back in, letting you lean your head against his chest. He gently rocked y'all back and forth in a calming, steady rhythm.

He started humming a lullaby your grandmother taught you, and you softly sang along.

"You know," he whispered once the song ended, "I sang that song to myself every night for the first four months of our fall out."

You looked up at him, resting your chin against his chest. "You did? Why?"

He smiled. "Because it reminded me of you. Of the time we spent together."

You laid your head back down with a small yawn.

He chuckled and kissed the top of your head. "Let's get my sleepy girl to bed, now."

You smiled and let him drag you to Toothless.


	61. Dance For A Night

**Dance For A Night**

 **For: alphaflower**

 **You are both 14**

* * *

"(N/N)?" he asked, turning his glance away from the fire to face you.

"Yes, Hic?"

"I, uh, I love you. Romantically."

You beamed, your eyes shining with a tender mixture of hope of joy. "Please, let this not be a dream! A wonderful dream as it would be, I wish for this to be real. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, my crush of two years, love for one, loves me? Little me?"

He chuckled, relieved that you felt the same way, even though you had been best friends since birth. "No, this is not a dream, (N/N). This is reality." You flushed with embarrassment. "Now, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! A million times: yes!" you said loudly, but not quite a squeal or a scream. You gave him one of your timid hugs, relaxing when he wrapped his arms around you, protectively.

"Dragon raid!" you heard vikings shouting.

"(N/N), stay here," Hiccup ordered, pulling back. He started towards the door of you hours.

"No way," you argued. "I'm coming with you."

He looked like he wanted to disagree but knew it was a fight he wouldn't win. He nodded, "Okay. But stay close."

You smiled. "Got it."

He pressed a short but sweet kiss against your lips before you ran out to try and help in whatever way you can.

"I have to get to the blacksmith to help Gobber," you shouted slightly, reminding Hiccup of your new apprenticeship.

He nodded and took your hand in his. "Alright." He pulled you down a few streets, careful not to run into lava and fire blasts or puddles.

Hiccup suddenly pulled you back by your shirt. You stumbled three steps back. Before you could blink, a monstrous nightmare and his fire-y breath scorched a path into the grass.

Not so strong but firm arms wrapped around you. "Be careful, (N/N). I just got you. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," you promised. You started running for the black smith again, dragging poor Hiccup along with you.

"Hiccup, get her inside!" yelled Vikings as they ran by. You weren't very well liked in the village. Everyone thought of you as a nuisance. Luckily, Hiccup disagreed.

You two raced to the blacksmith. You suddenly stopped as another viking launched at a dragon trying to steal a sheep.

"Stupid, worthless dragons," grumbled Hiccup.

"I don't think they're bad," you admitted.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Don't say that! How could you even think such a thing? You can get in serious trouble for saying that the dragons aren't bad."

"I believe that they attack us to survive. Why else would they risk their lives when they could easily catch their own without such penalty? Something or someone must be controlling them. Making them do this." You dodge a dragon flying dangerously close to the ground. You closed your eyes and turned away as a viking went to strike the creature's neck. "I don't hate them. I wouldn't even if they took my life."

He remained silent for a moment. "They attack us, burn our homes, kill our people, and steal our food, (N/N). Think about that before you go to defend them."

"Sorry, Hiccup. Maybe you're right." You lowered your gaze, not knowing how to respond.

"Don't be sad. I forgive you. Besides, you have the right to form your own opinion and theories. I won't deny you that."

You kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Hic."

He turned to face you, after stopping in front of the black smiths.

"You're we- (N/N)!"

"AHHH! HICCUP!" you shouted. "HICCUP! HELP ME!"

"(N/N)!" You squirmed, desperately trying to get the (dragon's color scales) dragon to release you. You couldn't bare to see him look to helpless, sound so hurt.

"HIC!" you cried. You probably weren't helping him- especially in the near future- by calling out to him, but you couldn't help it. Tears swam down your face as you watch your love shrink smaller and smaller, just like Berk.

"NOOOOO!" you heard Hiccup's cry.

*One year later (You are both 15)*

After a painful year of grieving, mourning, and pain, Hiccup finally got to cheer, "Oh, yes! I did it!" while clutching his small knife like his life depended on it. He walked up to the dragon to rest his foot upon it. "I have brought down this mighty beast!" The dragon hummed, frightening the nervous boy back into a rock.

Gathering up his courage and rage, he put on a determined face before walking back to the night fury, dagger in hand.

"I'm gonna kill you, dragon," he murmured. "I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm gonna finally get my revenge on dragons for stealing my (Y/ N) from me."

Hiccup raised his knife, but all he could think about were your words. "I don't hate them. I wouldn't even if they took my life." One glance into the night fury's eyes made Hiccup realize how right you were.

He rested his hands on top of his head. "She wouldn't want this. Any of this." He looked at the defeated and helpless dragon. Revenge wasn't what he needed. Revenge wouldn't make him feel better. It wouldn't bring (Y/ N) back. And it certainly wouldn't make her happy. "I did this," Hiccup muttered, feeling guilty of his actions.

As if proving himself to his love, he cut the ropes and set the night fury free.

"I'm sorry."

Hiccup was suddenly pinned to the rock he stumbled into earlier. He moved his head to the side trying to avoid the night fury's deadly glare. The dragon opened its mouth, causing the poor boy to stiffen with fear. He was surely to die now. But at least he'd be with you.

Instead, the night fury screamed in his face before running off.

Slowly, he stood. "She- (Y/ N) was right," the boy concluded. He took a few steps before collapsing back to the ground.

*Five years later (You are both 20)*

"Hold on, son. I have someone a want you to meet. (M/N)! Flower!" You responded to the term of endearment and your middle name, which Valka called you by.

"Coming!"

You ran to a small cave room, where dragons surrounded a single human and dragon. "Valka, who did you- H- Hiccup?"

Could it be? Hiccup? The boy looked different. Taller. Stronger. Grown up. Of course, many years had gone by. You, yourself, had changed some.

"(Y/ N)," the boy breathed. Tears slipped down his cheeks. "Is it- is it?"

You nodded. "Yes, it's really me."

Hiccup quickly closed the distance between you and smashed his lips against yours. When he pulled back, he slipped his hand into your hair. "I thought I lost you. I thought you were dead."

"I know."

"Why didn't you come back?"

"Because the time wasn't right."

He gave a small chuckle. "You always were a strange one." He lifted his hand to rest against your cheek. You closed your eyes and leaned in. "But I've missed you so much. Why didn't you come back?" he asked again. "Berk would have gladly accepted you."

"But what about (D/N)?" you challenged, gesturing to your napping (D/T).

"They accepted Toothless. Berk has made peace with dragons, now, (Y/ N). You can come home."

You glanced around. "This- Hiccup, this is my home." Ever the emotional one, tears slipped down your cheeks. "I would miss it here."

"But don't you miss Berk? Miss me?"

"I do, that is why I visit Berk."

"You what?" both Hiccup and Valka asked.

"I- I visit Berk," you mumbled, realizing your mistake.

Hiccup held you at arm's length, anger and betrayal swarming in his eyes. "And you never came to see me! You've returned to Berk how many times, and you've never come to at least tell me you were alive?"

"But I did come to see you! When you were sleeping," you mumbled the last part.

All was silent for a minute.

"I would, uh, cuddle with you at night, sometimes. When you were home and sleeping. Then-" the tears sprang up, "I saw you injured and in a coma. Dragons were everywhere but no battles. I stayed by your side at night. I watched the house during the day. I overheard stories of what happened; you were so brave, Hiccup. Then, one day I saw you limp out. Of course vikings immediately surrounded the pride of Berk," you smiled at his title, as did Hiccup and Valka. "Then I saw Astrid walk up to you and kiss you. Right on the lips." You let out a sob. "And you smiled! I knew I was too late then, Hiccup. I came back every now and then, but I saw your relationship with Astrid grow and I couldn't bare to watch. I only return to Berk every few months, now."

By the end of your speech, you were a few feet away from Hiccup. Hiccup took slow steps closer.

"(N/N), I don't know what you saw, but our "relationship" never grew passed friends. I love you, (N/N). I always have. I always will. Astrid and I have only shared a few kisses, as well as a handful of moments, but I don't love her any more than a friend. I love you, (Y/ N)! And I always will." He wrapped his arms around your waist, holding you close.

"I- I don't know." You broke free of his grip and walked towards the exit.

" _I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with never a fear of drowning_."

You froze at the song you shared oh so long ago. Knowing he had your attention, Hiccup continued singing softly, slowly advancing.

" _And gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me._ "

He stomach and chest rested against your back.

" _No scorching sun nor freezing cold will stop me from my journey._

 _"If you will promise me your heart, and love_ ," he trailed, waiting for you to finish. You remained silent, and his hope fell. It was too early. He stepped back and started to turn away when you slowly went to face him, but you stopped halfway and didn't look up. He waited.

" _And love,_ " you paused, unsure if you should continue, " _me for eternity._ " You gained some confidence in the next line.

You continued, " _My dearest one_ ," and held your arm up, for him to place against yours, " _my darling dear_." Hiccup didn't keep you waiting for long.

" _Your mighty words astound me_." You started the dance, and he eagerly joined.

" _But I need no need of mighty deeds,_ " you were hesitant, still, and kept the song at a slow pace, "w _hen I feel your arms around me._ " It was his turn to sing.

" _But I'd bring you rings of gold,_ " the rhythm of the music quickly adapted a quick, bouncy tempo. Hiccup wrapped his arm around your waist and brought you close for the next part of the dance. " _I'd even sing you poetry-_ " He nodded his head in emphasize to the beat.

"Oh would you?" you teased, finally getting lost in the song. Hiccup brightened even more once he realized this.

He continued singing. " _And I will keep you from all harm,_

 _"If you would stay beside me._ " He spun you around, causing you to release another musical laugh. He must have dabbled in dancing while you were away. He wasn't nearly as talented last time. Or maybe you weren't as good?

You swung into your part with ease. " _I have no use for rings of gold._

 _"I care not for your poetry._

 _"I only want your hand hold._ " Though the selflessness was said to match to you, you thought it matched Hiccup more so.

" _I only want you near me_!" he laughed. The light in his emerald eyes shined like the sun.

You sang together, danced together, and laughed together. The song was so cheerful, you couldn't help but accept your love for the boy you were dancing and singing with.

You sang together, dancing as one. "To love and kiss, to sweetly hold,

" _For the dancing and the dreaming,_

 _"Through all life's sorrows and delights,_

 _"I'll keep your love beside me_." You let out another laugh as you were spun again.

" _I'll swim and sail on savage seas,_

 _"With never a fear of drowning,_

 _"And gladly ride the ways of life,_

 _"If you will marry me!_ " You end proud and bold as Hiccup spun you in the air. He was stronger now than he was as a child and easily supported your weight.

After a minute of panting, Hiccup broke the silence. He was still good at that. "What do you say, (N/ N)? Willing to be my wife?"

"So soon?" you blinked.

He feared rejection. "Girlfriend if you prefer." If it was all he could get, he would wait. You needed time, he understood.

"No! I mean, I like the thought of being engaged to you. I've dreamt of it my entire life."

"Then be by fiancée," he rushed, the light back in his eyes.

"Okay."

"YES!" he shouted. He lifted you into the air and spun you like a princess. He was the happiest man alive. Or to have ever lived. Nothing could surpass this moment, except maybe the wedding.

*Time Skip*

"Come on, bud."

"Where do you think you're going?" you questioned, walking around the corner. You folded your arms. He opened his mouth to speak but you interrupted him. "And no lying."

His shoulders slumped. "To find Drago."

"You're going to try and tell him that he's wrong about dragons."

"Yeah. Are you going to try and stop me?"

You smiled and relaxed your posture. "Why would I? I've been trying to get Val to do the same for years. I'm in." You walked over to him to help with Toothless's saddle.

He smiled. "You are so much like me." He kissed your cheek.

"That's why we're perfect for each other."

You quickly saddled Toothless up before chatting with Hiccup for a minute.

"Come on, bud. We can't wait for Drago the attack this place."

"No, we cannot-!" A hand covered your mouth, muffling your shout if protest.

Hearing your muffled distress, Hiccup started to turn around only to have his mouth covered by a buff guy with red hair.

Toothless turned around in an aggressive manner, hearing his rider's voice cut off. The dragon relaxed the moment it saw who the culprit was.

Stoick.

"Relax, dragon," Stoick assured the dragon no harm, though Toothless already had his tongue out. He hummed something to (D/N), who relax a bit though was still on edge.

Stoick finally released Hiccup, allowing the boy to turn around and whisper yell, "Dad! How do you get in here?"

"Same way we're getting you out. I'm not even going to ask how (Y/ N) is here. Though it is a pleasant surprise. Finally my boy can settle down and give me some grandbabies," he threw in a joke, dragging Hiccup towards the exit Valka would be at. Gobber released you and followed Stoick, not letting go of your arm.

"Dad!" Hiccup whined, embarrassed. You blushed.

"Hiccup," you warned.

"I know, (N/ N)."

"Know what, son?" Hiccup didn't respond, trying to decide the best way to tell his father the truth. "Well? Speak."

"Um, you're not going to believe this," you started.

"Try me," he challenged. Stoick slowed, letting Hiccup's arm go. Hiccup strayed close to you, letting Gobber slip by to take the lead.

"Okay. Val-"

"(N/ N)!" Hiccup cut off. "This is a delicate situation! Let me handle this."

"Just tell him, Hic! He's going to find out."

"Find out what? Just tell me already."

Gobber froze at the opening of a large open space. "Uh," he back away. He patted Stoick's shoulder as he walked passed. "I'll let you take this one."

"What now?" grumbled Stoick, pulling out his sword.

"Uh, Stoick? Please put the sword away."

"Dad? Could you please put the sword away?" Hiccup also asked, simultaneously.

Stoick walked through the opening before finally looking up and dropping his sword. Hiccup and you peaked out on either side of him to spot a frozen Valka. You gave a timid smile.

After a minute of silence, a emotional conversation, dinner, and shared stories, you happily made your way to your room, where you slept peacefully, in the arms of your lover that night.

You woke up to the sanctuary shaking.

"What's going on?" muttered Hiccup, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

You wasted no time. "No!" You jumped up and went straight for (D/N). "We're under attack!" That ripped Hiccup out of his sleepy state and he hopped on Toothless, shooting into the air just seconds after you. "How did they find us?"

"Maybe they followed my dad and Gobber. Maybe they followed me. Maybe they already knew. Who knows? Let's just hurry up and take them down," smirked Hiccup, until he saw the battlefield. "Oh no," he gasped.

Dragons from the sanctuary had already beaten y'all outside. Many were trapped, other fighting armored dragons, and other with still in the air. Those trapped were being either killed or ignored.

Archers lined up and shot arrows at the defenseless sanctuary dragons.

Without second thought, you hopped on (D/N). A hand stopped you from zooming off.

"We're are you going?" asked Hiccup.

"I have to go help!"

"You'll get hurt."

"You don't know that."

"But I do!" he insisted.

"How?"

"Same way I knew you were somehow alive all of these years! My gut."

"Don't be silly, Hiccup. I'll be fine." You pecked his lips with yours before flying off. You freed two dragons from Drago's traps before you saw Toothless speed past you. You continued braking traps and freeing dragons, surprised when Hiccup's friends and their dragons came out of some. You felt another string tug at your heart as Hiccup and Astrid shared a quick banter. You didn't know what of, but Astrid seemed pretty happy.

You shook your head to clear it and returned to battle. You freed more dragons than you bothered to count. You were shot off of (D/N), but one of Drago's men decided to fight you.

"Go! Keep going!" you yelled at (D/N). She nodded and flew off.

After a few minutes, you knocked your opponent out, but didn't kill him. You even double checked his pulse.

"Toothless, no! Stop!" you heard Hiccup desperately begged. "Please!"

You heard the siren that foreshadowed a plasma blast. Fear crippled your thoughts at the idea of losing what you had finally found.

"Hiccup!" you cried, sprinting towards him.

He looked up at you, fear replacing his confusion as he realized what you were doing. He held out his free hand, as if it were to somehow stop you.

The warning siren of a plasma blast grew closer to its end.

"(Y/ N)! No! St-!" His pleas were cut short.

Silence.

The pain was intense, thought blocking, and tear jerking, but didn't last long. You heard a faint, "(Y/ N)! No! (Y/ N)!" before even that faded. All too quickly, numbness took control of your body. You welcomed it, letting the pain vanish like fire in a stormy wind.

You felt strong arms lift your torso off the ground. Your (E/C) eyes met with worried green orbs. You saw his mouth moving, but it sounded as if he were talking under thick water. No words could be made out.

"I- I love- you."

All your strength was put into your final words. Your eyes blinked shut and you felt your body go completely limp. The firm grip grew, along with a violent shaking, but all feeling couldn't slipped past a brick wall.

You regretted not being able to live your entire life with Hiccup. Not having children, raising loud little ones, growing old, no adventures with your dragons. All memories were made, no new ones were available for you. Your life was made, lived, finished, over.

Oh well. It was nice to dance for a night. Especially with the one you loved. The one you would never forget.

* * *

 **Extended ending so you guys won't hate me... hehe...**

You felt something squeeze you hand, but you couldn't tell if it was enough pressure to hurt or not. You tried to open your eyelids, but it was like they were stitched shut. Your body slowly got feeling back, but it was sore and in some places painful. You weren't sure if you were in Valhalla or not. Surely not. Valhalla wouldn't have this much awkwardness and pain.

"I think she's coming to," someone noted. The voice was familiar, same with a soft squeeze that came from your hand. Who was that person? He or she brought a warm feeling into your chest. The feeling made you smile. "She's smiling!"

"Do it again, Hiccup," an unfamiliar voice ordered. You felt another soft squeeze at your hand.

"Hmm," came your less than a second and difficult to hear reply. You tried to lean towards the touch. You desperately wanted to be closer to the warm and soft feeling.

"She's waking up!" The hand around yours disappeared, as did your reason to awaken. You decided to let the darkness take over again. It was easier. "No! Come on, my beautiful (Y/ N), wake up. You have to wake up, dear." The hand and warm feeling returned, but this time at your cheek. You smiled and leaned into the loving touch.

"Come on, flower," Valka, the first voice you could name, called.

It spurred the automatic, "No," from you. Instead of waking, you rolled onto your side, grabbing the arm attached to the hand on your cheek to prevent it from leaving.

You heard laughter sprout from around the room.

"Please, beautiful girl, wake up," the familiar and loving voice called.

"Hiccup," you finally named.

"Yes, it's me. Now you need to wake up, sweetheart. And you need to let go of my hand." Another warm hand made it gentle way through your hair.

"No. Cuddle."

"Fine, but just for a little while. Then you open your beautiful (E/C) eyes." You felt Hiccup scoot beside you into bed. You quickly sprawled your torso over his. He wasn't going anywhere.

But neither were you.


	62. Secrets

**Secrets**

 **For rinardj**

 **You are 17. Hiccup is 18.**

 **Race To The Edge.**

 **Valka was never taken by Cloudjumper, but hid him in Berk's forest for years, until Hiccup made peace with the dragons.**

* * *

"Stay here, (Y/ N)," ordered Hiccup, hopefully for the last time.

"No," you said, stubbornly. "It's not fair that you can all go and protect dragons while I'm stuck here. Doing nothing! I'm sick of being forced onto the sidelines, Hiccup! I'm coming with you! I won't take no for an answer."

*Time Skip*

The door shut and locked.

"This is not what I meant!" you shouted, stomping your foot in anger. You took three steps forward and laid your hand upon the cage door.

"Sorry, (N/N), but this is for your own good," assured Hiccup. "Let's go, gang."

"Hiccup! Hiccup! You can't leave me here! Hiccup! Big brother! Big brother, please!" you started to cry, knowing he couldn't say no to you then. "B- Big b- bro- brother!"

He hesitated, almost turning his head to look at you, before squeezing his eyes shut and keeping himself from glancing at you. "No, (Y/ N). Not this time." He continued walking.

Your cries ceased at once, knowing your plan at failed. That was a first. "Big brother," you whispered, heartbroken. An actual sob escaped from between your lips, making Hiccup automatically turn to check and see if you were okay.

He couldn't leave you like this. Broken and scared and alone. What kind of brother would he be?

"Fine," he agreed, but you didn't stop sobbing, letting Hiccup know how much he truly hurt you.

He quickly unlocked the door and waited for you to come running into his open arms. You hesitated.

"I'm sorry, (N/N)," he said, letting you know that he wasn't mad at you. He took the first step and brought you into his arms. "It's okay, now. You can come, but you'll be staying out of range of the arrows, okay?"

"Deal!"

"Hiccup," your (secretly ex) boyfriend, Jack Frost, warned. "I don't think-"

"Jack, you better keep that mouth of yours closed, or I'll sew it shut," you threatened. You heard a clamp from his teeth as he did what you ordered. "Yay." (Aka: Jack Forest doesn't have his powers, but a light blue and white Nadder named Snow).

"Alrighty, then. Suit up."

"The dragons are already ready, Hiccup."

*Time Skip*

Although the temptation to joke around on the way to the mission was overwhelming, you stayed as focused and serious as possible. If you behaved on this mission, it would be easier to convince Hiccup to let you come on future missions.

You flew between Hiccup and Jack. Jack looked bored, leaning forward on Snow since he didn't care enough to hold his own posture. His white hair blew back, making it annoyingly messy. Jack didn't care, but you absolutely hated it.

You turned look at Hiccup. He sat up straight, tall and proud. The pride of Berk would certainly make for a great chief. No doubt. His deep, concerned emerald green eyes stared straight ahead, predicting Viggo's movements. His body was sculpted but thin. His thick auburn hair glided back as the wind brushed it into its free flowing style. Unlike Jack's hair, you liked Hiccup's untamed. You especially loved the little braid he let you tie in the back.

You shook your head. Hiccup is your brother. You shouldn't be thinking of him that way. It should be gross, disturbing, and repulsive. Jack was the second best guy on Berk. Hiccup, the best guy on Berk, was out of the question. At least for you.

Jack, though, just didn't care. Neither of you truly loved each other. You just lived through the motions. Well, use to. Jack favored Astrid, but she was Hiccup's. At least someday she would be. You went on dates, kissed cheeks, sometimes cuddled, and etcetera, but other than tolerance and friendship, there was nothing. You haven't even shared a peck on the lips. The corner of the lips, yes, but not directly on the lips.

You and Jack weren't even best friends, but you were almost, considering both of your best friends were your crushes (and your case, brother), you needed someone to talk to. You both rarely talked about that, though. Facing reality was difficult, easier to avoid it.

You sighed, quiet enough so no one heard you over the raging wind.

"What's wrong, (N/ N)?" Hiccup asked. You blinked. He always knew when something was wrong.

"Just thinking," you answered, staring at the ship in the horizon. "That it?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, that's the ship. Thinking about what? The mission? We'll be fine. We've done this plenty of times."

"Everyone but me! And just because mom didn't want me to move out so soon," you grumbled.

"Hey, don't be like that. Mom loves you. She was just concerned."

"Well why couldn't she be more concerned about you than me! You are the future chief, after all."

"Exactly, meaning I can take care of myself. Plus, I won't have much time for exploring when I'm busy being chief. You won't ever have to worry about that. Take your time. Breathe. Grow up, explore, find love, settle down."

"I'm already grown up. Found love. Too young to settle down. All that's left is exploring!"

Hiccup chuckled. "Speaking of mom and dad, they sent terror mail for us."

You perked up, missing them desperately. "What did it say?"

"They want us back home for a week or so. It's not an emergency, but they said they have something to tell us. Said it's important."

"Think dad will retire early?"

Hiccup's faced portrayed pure horror. "Thor, I hope not."

You busted out laughing. "Your face! Whoa!" you exclaimed, dodging a sudden stream of dragon root arrows.

"We'll finish this later. (N/N), get out of range!" ordered Hiccup, diving down. Toothless prepared a plasma blast, sending out a high pitched siren.

You did as ordered and watched from above. Occasionally you dived to deliver a blast before racing back up. Hiccup was pleased with your precautions, though didn't have much time to think it over.

More ships, however, sailed out of the thick fog from the east, overwhelming the dragon riders with ease.

"Retreat!" Hiccup asked.

Everyone followed his orders. You waited to make sure they got out of range, blasting boulders and arrows away if they came too close.

Everything was going well until you heard, "Never retreat! Never surrender!"

You started to turn as Snotlout raced by, but the force knocked you off (D/N). You screamed. "Big brother!"

"(N/ N)!" Hiccup hurried to turn Toothless around and dive, but you were plummeting too fast.

(D/N), who couldn't fly without you, was caught by Stormfly, though (D/N) desperately tried to catch you. You held your hands up, telling (D/N) to calm down. She hesitantly did as told.

"(N/N)! Grab my hand!" Hiccup shouted.

You reached out just to recoil it as arrows flew by, barely missing you. Toothless quickly dodged but had to retreat. Snotlout was already back with the rest, having destroyed two ships.

Hiccup's eyes is what made you truly scared. Lost, scared, desperate. He reached out for you, but Toothless was hovering, and you hit the water.

You winced, letting out a gulp of air. The water hurt upon impact. You didn't finish swimming to the surface before a net started to enclose you in it. You barely avoided it.

You broke to the surface and started swimming away from the ships, but you landed in the center of the fleet. You paused to look at Hiccup, wondering what he would tell you. He stared straight at you and nodded. He'd be waiting. You smiled and nodded back, then continued swimming.

The rest of the gang was leaving. Astrid stayed by him though. Watching. You sucked in air and dived swimming underwater to make it more difficult to catch you in their nets. You had repeated the process until you broke free the fleet line.

But as you went above water one last time, a net trapped you. "No!" you shouted.

"No! (N/N)!" You heard Hiccup shout.

The net was heavy, so you were being pulled underwater. You breathed in and looked at Hiccup.

Please.

Suddenly, a plasma blast and Nadder spike dove into the water, followed by the respective dragons. Hiccup broke away from Toothless to cut the net and drag you back to the lovable beast.

You coughed as Toothless broke free of the water. Immediately, Toothless took for the skies.

"Thank you, Hiccup, Toothless."

"Anything for you, (N/ N)," Hiccup smiled, turning to face you.

Your heart warmed your cold being. Blush rose to your cheeks as your lungs decided to take a small break, forcing you to put them back into an unsteady pattern of work. You went from shivering cold to sweating hot.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes and held your cheek tenderly in his soft hand. You held your breath as he leaned forward, a determined look in his eyes.

Surely he wouldn't. But maybe so. In front of Astrid, though? He loves her. Surely I'm mistaken. I must be. I- Your thoughts raced, then went blank. His face was just inches from yours.

Your eyes started to flutter close when he pulled away. "We need to get you home. You're already catching a fever. We'll head to Berk once you're healthy." He went back to steering Toothless.

"I'm not sick."

"Not yet, you aren't. Hopefully, if we get you into dry clothes soon, you won't get sick at all."

Once you caught up with the group, you hopped back on (D/N) and hugged her. She gargled happily.

The ride back to the Edge was relatively short but also rather quiet. Once above the Edge, everyone wished each good nights and went their separate ways, excluding you and Hiccup, who shared a hut.

Upon landing, Hiccup avoided eye contact- even looking at you. You took off the dragons' gear then warmed up next to the fire, dressed in dry clothes.

Hiccup stared intently at the crackling fire. Silence was overwhelming, but no one dared to brake it until you apologized, "I'm sorry."

Startled, Hiccup looked up and asked, "What? Sorry for what?" but it was your turn to avoid eye contact.

You brought your knees to your chest, pushing yourself further back in the chair to do so. "For messing up."

"(N/N)," he soothed, "you couldn't have done better. It wasn't your fault you fell, and you even helped everyone out while still obeying my orders. You were perfect. Now if I can get Snotlout to follow orders," he murmured the last part, trying to be rid of the tension in the air.

It work to a slight extent. You let out a quick, soft laugh and smiled at no one in particular.

The air was silent- filled only with shallow breathing and the crackling fire- until Hiccup wondered, "How are you feeling?"

"Not sick. I feel fine, big brother. Just a little tired. Nothing a good night's sleep can't fix," you answered, smiling at him.

He smiled back. "Glad to hear." He stood, pushing his chair back. "I think it's time we follow our dragons' examples and head to bed. We both need our rest before going to Berk tomorrow."

You stood, agreeing. "Yeah. We leaving at dawn?" It was when he usually decided to leave. Everything either started before or at dawn.

"Nah. Not this time. We had a long day. We'll leave whenever we wake up," he informed, walking up the stairs to bed. You followed him.

You knew you'd both be up around dawn, despite the exciting day you had today, but nodded. "Okay."

*Time Skip*

As predicted, your eyes automatically fluttered open shortly after dawn.

"Go back to sleep," a voice whispered. Arms tightened around your waist.

You started to do just that when you suddenly jerked your head up, finding yourself on top of your brother. You had yet to complete your bed, so you were temporarily sharing one with Hiccup. You both must have moved around in your sleep because now you were using his chest as a pillow and he was in the middle of the bed with his arms firmly around your waist.

Blush dotted your flustered cheeks as you tried to pull away.

But Hiccup refused to let go. "Wait. I want to stay like this for just a minute more. Just one more minute, please." You couldn't say no to his desperate tone, so you agreed and relaxed against him. You cuddled for more than a minute, but neither of you seemed to be bothered by the time. You rested your eyes and hugged Hiccup tighter, wishing that this wouldn't be a one time occurrence.

But it had to. And it also had to come to an end. As all this must.

Slowly, you moved your head so your chin rested against Hiccup's chest. "As much as I don't want this to end, we have to head to Berk. Mom and Dad are waiting."

Hiccup sighed, opening his eyes. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

You sat up. "Excuse me? I know I'm right."

There was a quick moment of silence before you both busted out laughing.

"That you are," he agreed.

You both got ready for the long flight and ate breakfast along the way.

"What do you think they called us home for?" you asked, watching Berk become more defined with each passing second.

Hiccup shrugged. "Maybe Mom wanted to check up on us?"

"But the letter was in Dad's handwriting," you pointed out.

"Good point. I don't know. Race you there!"

You leaned against (D/N). "Oh, it's on!"

*Time Skip*

Your mom (Valka) was overjoyed to hold both of her babies again and showered the two of you with hugs and kisses.

"We're fine, Mom," chuckled Hiccup.

"Yeah, perfectly fine," you sincerely repeated. You both had agreed to not tell your parents about the previous day's events and to instead act as if yesterday never happened.

"Any fun adventures to tell about?" she hinted.

"Uh, not really. Things are pretty slow at the Edge as of late," denied Hiccup.

"Yeah. Unless you count watching the twins and Snotlout fight, big brother and Fishlegs geeking out over dragons, and Astrid and big brother disappearing just to be found making out during Dragon races!"

Hiccup blushed. "That was one time, and we were not making out!"

"Sure," you sang.

"Honest!"

"Then what we're you two doing exactly?" your mom teased, too.

"Seriously, you too, Mom?"

You all laughed.

"Astrid and I broke up. It was mutual, so we hugged after agreeing to still be good friends."

"You didn't tell me you broke up," you said, shocked. You forced yourself not to smile, but couldn't help but feel happy that Hiccup was single.

"It was yesterday! I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"My poor baby," your mom cooed, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm fine, Mom. As I said, it was mutual. We brought it up at the exact same time," he assured but accepted the hug.

"I guess this means I should come clean, too."

"Hmm?" your mom hummed, releasing Hiccup.

"Jack and I broke up, too. Mutual, just like yours and Astrid's. No hard feelings, and we're still great friends."

"Oh, both oh my babies!" She brought both of you into a tight hug. You stayed like that for another minute before your dad landed nearby on Skullcrusher.

"Dad!" you shouted, gaining his attention.

He held his arms out wide, laughing deeply when you ran into him. "How's my favorite princess? Oh, I missed you!"

He squeezed you tightly, making you grunt, "Can't. Breathe."

"Sorry, sweetheart," he apologized, setting you down. He ruffled your hair before greeting Hiccup and placing a tender kiss upon his wife's lips.

"Stoick, not in front of the kids!" she lightly scolded.

"Mom, you do realize that we've both had our first kisses already, right? It's nothing new to us."

"Actually, I haven't," you cut in.

"You haven't? But I've seen-"

"Jack and I never kissed on the lips. Mostly the cheek, sometimes the corner of the mouth, but never the lips. I wasn't ready to kiss anyone," you admitted, blushing at the real reason you never kissed. "Jack respected that."

Stoick beamed. "You don't ever have to be ready, sweetheart. You'll always be my baby girl!" He ruffled your hair again, and you playfully swatted his hand away.

"Hey! I know, Dad. Now, why did you call us out here?"

Your parents exchanged a look, causing you and Hiccup to exchange a nervous look. You gulp when you heard your dad say, "Why don't we go inside?" You both nodded, following his indirect order.

You were guided to the dinner table. You took your appropriate seats and waited with half a minute of silence.

"Now, before we begin, we love both of you very much," your mom started. She held her husband's hand tightly. She, too, was nervous.

"We know that," you insisted, shuffling around.

"We only waited this long to tell you because we thought it was for the best. But we want to tell you the truth in case something happens, with the hunters and all."

"Nothing will happen to us, Mom," promised Hiccup. "We take the up most of care to keep ourselves and the dragons as safe as possible."

"Still, danger or not, you both deserve to know the truth," your dad insisted. He glanced at his beloved, who nodded for him to continue. "It's time to tell you our secrets." You both nodded. "(M/N) and (F/N) were two strong warrior Vikings. Brave, kind, and in love. They were the perfect couple, everyone supported the wedding. Two years after their marriage, the coupe delighted the village with the arrival of a new born baby girl."

"What do they have to do with you calling us back home?" questioned Hiccup.

"Let me finish, son. Anyways, the baby girl was dotted on by the entire village. She loved everyone and everyone loved her. Her smile and laughter were contagious, her eyes had a shine that make you want to protect her, and her grip was as strong as her mother's. She grew fond of the neighbor's baby son. You, Hiccup."

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes, you. She smiled brightest for you. Laughed the longest. Anything you did was perfect."

"What happened to her? I don't remember her? What was her name?"

"Hold on, son. It was a tragedy when (M/N) and (F/N) died."

"I recognize those names," you mumbled. "Weren't they the two Vikings you told us stories about?"

"Yes," your mom nodded. "You always adored them, dear."

The story continued. "Everyone fought about what would happen to their one year old girl. Who was to raise darling (Y/ N)?"

You sucked in a breath at your name. Your eyes widened.

"We took you in, (Y/ N). Raised you as our daughter," your mom- Valka- said softly.

"S- so I- I'm not a- a Haddock?" you stuttered, gripping to the seat of your chair tightly.

"You are! Blood or not, you are one of us, dear," Valka insisted, walking to your chair to hug you. You allowed her to do so, but didn't hug back.

"So, (Y/ N) is not my sister?" You detected some hope in his voice. Could it be he didn't want you as a sister?

"Of course she is, son! Don't suggest such a thing!" scolded Stoick.

"No. By blood, I mean," he corrected. "She will always be my sister."

"Yes, I suppose. But it doesn't matter," Valka said, pulling back to just rest a hand gently upon your shoulder.

"It kinda does," he argued, looking to the corner of his eyes.

"How? (Y/ N) apart of this family. Always has been and always will be."

"I know that. But what I mean is- oh this looks bad. Here, let me show you." He stood up, walked to you, and brought his lips to yours, pushing them together.

You eagerly kissed back, instinctively wrapping your arms around his neck. You loved the passion he put into the kiss. The love mixed with the perfect amount of gentleness was warming.

All too soon, he pulled back. You gasped for air and blinked. Your eyes widened with the realization of your actions, making you blush.

A chuckled followed. "You have no idea how long I've waited to do that," he admitted.

"Same," you breathed.

"I told you, Stoick," Valka gloated, leaning against her husband, who smiled kindly at his family.

"That you did, Val. That you did."


	63. Never Before

**Never Before**

 **For olaf827**

 **You are both 17**

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

* * *

Even after exploring for years, I still enjoyed it. Nothing could replace the feeling of recording something for the first time in history, nor discovering it. There was no equivalent to the feeling of not knowing what you're about to learn next.

So when I found a island filled with at least a dozen dragon species I've never even heard of, I had to check it out.

I felt like I was being followed the moment I hopped off of Toothless, but ignored it. Toothless sniffed the air and seemed alert. He would know if there was any danger. He always does.

"Come on, bud. I'm sure it's just a curious dragon." I walked deeper into the thick forest. Studying and recording the different dragons and their behaviors. Most eyed me, like they had only heard stories of humans from other dragons. Others flew away the minute they realized I was human and nearby. This island was at a significant distance from any village, so it was understandable.

The feeling of being watched, however, never faded. It just grew stronger.

I heard two or so dragons fighting a short distance away, but dismissed it. Dragons fought like siblings. One sounded different from any dragon call I'd heard before. Almost human. I went to investigate after I heard snapping and a human scream of pain. Is there another human here?

I ran to a small clearing where a couple dozen dragons surrounded a dragon and a human girl who was bleeding badly.

The dragon lifted its head, as if to show pride before making its kill.

"No! No," I shouted, jumping between the girl and the dragon. I held my hand out and spoke softly to calm the dragon down. After it looked confused but calm, I turned my head away. The dragon rested its snout against my palm.

I turned to look at the girl staring at me with large (E/C) eyes. She studied me before looking at herself then back at me. She released a short string a growls and grunts. Toothless replied in his native tongue.

"You speak Dragonese?" I asked. "Cool! What's your name?" Toothless gargled something before looking at me and shaking his head no. "She doesn't understand me?" I guessed.

Toothless his head probably to say, "No, she doesn't."

The girl started to move but froze in pain. She took a minute to breath before slowly standing. She lost a lot of blood.

"Here, let me help you," I coaxed, holding out my arms.

Suddenly, a large dragon bounced forward and curled around her, growling at me in a threatening manner. Toothless growled back, stepping up to the challenge.

"No, Toothless. He's just protecting one of his own." Toothless calmed down, but still looked guarded. "Relax, bud."

The dragon wrapped around the dying girl was a monstrous nightmare. He started to catch aflame but quickly stopped, glancing at the girl who was resting against him.

The girl let out this whimper, then a painful growl. The dragon nudged her with his snout when she collapsed next to him.

I rushed forward to help. The dragon caught my advance and stopped it.

"Don't worry. I'm only here to help. I can save her. Just let me help."

I stuck my palm out and turned my head away. A few seconds later, I felt a snout against it. I looked up to find the dragon looking at me with caution. I kept my hand on him as I slowly walked towards the girl.

She whimpered something at him, causing Toothless to cut in and purr something back. The dragons and the girl continued their banter until I knelt in front of the girl. She yelped when I went to get a better look at her wounds and scooted back.

"Shh, no. I won't hurt you. You're safe."

She growled defensively but stayed put after Toothless purred something else, probably about me trying to help.

"There you go. Now I'm just gonna have a quick look and-" I started slowly tending to her wounds when she yelped in pain, causing the monstrous nightmare to growl at me. "No. No. It's okay. It's okay."

I tended to some of her wounds, but the deeper ones I wasn't experienced enough to fix. I needed to take her to Berk.

She was barely conscious, but I did enough to slow the bleeding. Hopefully she would make the four hour trip to Berk. If Toothless sped, it would probably be only two and a half hours.

I carefully climbed onto Toothless with the girl in my arms. "Come on, bud. We need to hurry to Berk." Toothless nodded and shot up, the monstrous nightmare followed us.

The nightmare shot nearby us when we started to fly too fast.

"We have to hurry or she'll die," I reasoned. The dragon still didn't stop, so it took almost three hours to reach Berk, rather than two.

I landed outside of Gothi's hut. Gobber was hobbling out of the hut. "Hi, Hiccup. Whoa. Who's she?"

"I found her on a island. She speaks Dragonese, but she needs help. I did what I could."

"Alright, lad. You go do whatever it is you do. I'll send for you when we're done," order Gobber.

"Will she live?"

"If she doesn't catch an infection, yeah, she'll be fine. Now off with you."

"Alright." I ducked out of the room before meeting the others at the academy. I told them of the girl and of her ability to speak with dragons.

"But she doesn't understand us?" repeated Astrid.

"Nope," I confirmed. "But we'll teach her. She won a fight with a dragon by herself. No weapons. I didn't see much, but she did this weird trick with it. Besides, since she understands dragons but not vikings, she was probably raised by dragons. Meaning she should know a lot about dragons."

Fishlegs squealed. "Oh! You're right! This is such a-"

"Bore!" cut in Snotlout. "Yes, you are."

It barely put a dent in Fishlegs's attitude. "No. This is a great opportunity to learn more about dragons!"

"I know!" I chimed in, also excited. "I wonder if she's ever seen another night fury. Surely, if anyone has, it's her!"

"Oh, we have so much to learn from her!"

"Not if she dies," Tuffnut suddenly said, seemingly bored.

Every one stared at him.

"What?" He went to defend himself. "You did say she was severely injured."

"Yeah," agreed Ruffnut. "What if she dies? Then you won't be able to learn anything from her."

I took a step forward and placed a fist on the opposite palm (like rock in rock, paper, scissors). "We won't let that happen. We can't."

*Time Skip*

The girl woke up three days later, mostly healed. She surprisingly healed quickly, but no one knew why. Fishlegs suggested it was something she was in contact with on her island.

"Maybe," I had agreed. It was the only logical explanation.

However the twins jumped to, "Witch! Witch!"

"She's not a witch," Astrid set straight. "Just different. We can ask her when she wakes up."

"Didn't Hiccup say she doesn't speak human?"

"Correct, kind of." I confirmed. "Anyways, she communicates like a dragon. She didn't seem to understand me when I spoke to her, either. But she might speak a different language."

"I doubt that, Hiccup," Gobber announced, hobbling out of Gothi's hut, where we were waiting. "Too many scars on the poor lass. I think she was raised by dragons. I wouldn't be surprised if she never came across people before."

I nodded. "How's she doing?"

"A few scratches left and that deep gash. She should be fully healed in another week or two, with her healing power."

"See? Witch!" tried Ruff, ready for some action.

"Not a witch. Ain't any magic," Gobber concluded. "No signs of witchcraft, either."

"See? I told you," I gloated.

"Wait. So we're not burning her at the stake?"

"Afraid not," Gobber answered Tuff.

The twins groaned in disappointment.

"Why not go burn yourselves at the stake? That'll be entertaining for the rest of us."

"Not helping, Astrid," I told her. She shrugged, still smiling. The twins were honestly debating on carrying Astrid's plan out. "Don't. No one is burning at the stake."

"Where's the fun in that?" Tuff asked, disappointed.

"It's not supposed to be fun. It's a Hiccup Idea," retorted Astrid, again.

"I'm right here, you know."

"Sorry, Hic. I had to. And your ideas can be very fun. Like when you introduced me to Toothless."

"Eh, that's one way to put it."

"Yeah. That was a bad example."

"Well, you ready for the big news?" asked Gobber. He received a round of yeahs and yeses. "The girl is awake."

"You've been out here for almost five minutes, and you're just now saying this?" I asked, running past him.

"Eh, slipped my mind," he defended.

We all piled in the moderate sized room. It had three beds and chairs and medicine throughout the room. The girl was standing up on one of the beds.

"Thought I told you not to move!" complained Gobber. He wobbled over to her and reached out to pull her down. She growled and hissed before he touched her. "Hiccup, you're the dragon conqueror. You calm her down."

Everyone else agreed and I was roughly shoved forward.

"What?" I turned, but knew I wasn't leaving until either I died or she calmed down. "It's okay, girl. We're not going to hurt you. You're safe here. Dragons and people, alike, are." I then held my hand out, like I would for a dragon, and looked away. Only I felt something sniffing me. I opened my eyes to find the girl taking in my scent. She still growled and stepped back. "Alright, Toothless! Come here, bud." Toothless pranced forward and stopped beside me. He started speaking to her in their native tongue.

She stayed by Toothless's side most of the time (and her monstrous nightmare). She stayed in the guest bedroom at my place with her dragon. We slowly tried teaching her our language, and by the second week, she could say a few basic words and point to the right objects every single time. Despite the language barrier, we still learnt a few things from her.

By the first month, she was fully healed but didn't leave. She had plenty of chances to leave, but never did. I assumed it was because she enjoyed it here, which was good.

By the second month, she was advancing and adapting quickly to our language and ways. Some days, she wouldn't talk to us at all, only to the dragons, but other days she enjoyed many simple conversations.

Come winter, we were trapped indoor more often than not. Only the warriors and hunters went out, and by mid-winter even they stayed indoors. Sometimes the village would huddle at the Great Hall, other times in our separate homes. Either way (Y/ N), as the girl's name happened to be, had mastered speaking and was better than the twins and Snotlout combined at reading and writing. She was about the same level as Astrid.

Maybe it was the little things she did, like tease Toothless in his native tongue, or how much she enjoyed learning (a gift that went well with my love for teaching) or how it worked the other way around when she taught us about dragons, but I found myself liking (Y/ N) before I even knew her name, for she had been known as Girl for the first month and a half of her stay.

Maybe it was how her family was the monstrous nightmare that protected her like Toothless did for me. I asked her about her dragon one day while we were trapped inside.

"My dragon? You mean my mom."

"Mom?"

"I think that's the equivalent. Like your dad but female. Parent, I think is another word you use."

"Yes, as in someone who birthed and raised you. You're human, (D/N) can't be your mom."

"I don't know my birth mother, nor do I care to know. They abandoned me, that much I know. (D/N) raised me. She has always been there for me. As I will always be there from her."

"How old is (D/N), anyways?" I asked.

"Old. She is quite old." She then said something in Dragonese. "But she claims to still be full of youth."

"Well. How old is she?"

She frowned. "Dragons don't necessarily keep track of age, more like how many hatchings you've lived through. Dragons, most species at least, are born around this time. Snoggletog, for you vikings."

"I know," I nodded.

"She has lived through seventy three or so hatchings. I have survived through at least sixteen, maybe seventeen. Again, age doesn't really matter to dragons. Other than younglings."

"How long are dragons considered younglings?"

"Depends on their growth and behavior. I am still considered a youngling, but most are full grown around seven or so hatchings."

"Years. One hatching happens once a year."

"Yes, years," she repeated.

She wouldn't stop saying "years" for two weeks.

Maybe her uniqueness was another thing that drew me in. Maybe it was her laugh, her smile, her accent, her wildness, and a million other things. I don't know what started it, but by Snoggletog, I was certain that I loved her.

"Hiccup?" she asked one early spring day. She had spent the day training with Astrid in the woods. With their sword and axe. I had gotten (Y/ N) a shield like mine and a new sword for Snoggletog. I also sharpened Astrid's axe for her.

"Yes?"

"What is love?"

I chocked on my water. I coughed and cleared my throat before questioning her. "What?"

"Astrid said you love me. I haven't heard this word before. What does it mean? Is it another word for friend? You sure have many words for friend. Dragons only have one."

"No, love doesn't necessarily mean friend. It's sorta like liking someone a lot. Like how a mother and a father would feel about each other. Or how a brother and sister feel towards one another. Not hate, dislike, but love. Like how you love (D/N), but the way Astrid meant was a bit different."

"Oh. I think I get it. Like when humans kiss, right? That's what Astrid meant."

I blushed. "Uh, yes."

"Was she correct?"

"Technically, yes, but-"

"I'm grateful," she interrupted.

"What?"

She turned to look at me. "I'm grateful. Because I feel the same. Dragons have different words for each type of love, unlike you humans, but it makes sense now. Thank you."

"Uh, you're welcome."

She turned and looked at me expectedly. "So?"

"So what?"

"We both confessed, as Astrid calls sit. Now what?"

I chuckled. "It, not sit. And that depends on what you want to do."

"I am no expert in 'love'. Never before has I felt these feelings."

"Have, not has. You're an expert on dragons. What do they do?"

"Dragons mate after they admit their love," she stated.

I backed up. "Humans typically wait a few years before, uh, mating." I was blushing like mad.

She laughed with her eyes closed. "I know. I think humans kiss, am I correct?"

I smirked and walked closer. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close. "That you are, mi'lady," I answered, before kissing her.


	64. Night Fury!

**Night Fury!**

 **For: toothlessgirl2001**

 **You are both 15**

 **Hiccup's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Alvin!" I yelled. "Give me back my dragon! Where's Toothless?" I was shoved towards the last cave, where two dark figures hung unrecognizable.

"In my dungeon, boy. Where he'll stay unless you train my dragons."

"And if I don't?" I challenged.

"Then he's no use to me. None of them are." Alvin started laughing like the maniac he is. I was shoved closer to the cage and hit the bars.

"Toothless!" I gasped. My best friend opened his eyes and fought against his restraints. "Toothless!"

"You know, the other night fury won't be worth anything, either, Hiccup."

"Other night fury?" I repeated, looking to the other figure in the cage. The other night fury wasn't even tied up. It couldn't move. It opened its eyes to look at me before closing them shut.

"Eh, she's gonna die soon, anyways," Alvin shrugged like it was nothing. "Good thing we've got your Dragon."

"I'm going to get you out," I promised the other night fury. "Just hold on. Take care of her, Toothless. We'll save her. We have to."

Toothless nodded, stopping his resistance against the restraints.

"She's not going anywhere, neither is your dragon, boy. Y'all will be here forever." Alvin and his men laughed. I was led away, barely getting once last glimpse of Toothless and the other night fury.

*Time Skip*

It has been days since I was captured. I was hungry, thirsty, and bored. But now was my chance to escape.

"Guard! Guard," I cried out, standing on one foot will looking as evenly balanced as I could manage. I held onto the metal cage bars for support. I saw the guard walking closer. "I'll do it! I'll tell Alvin whatever he wants, just let me outta here!" I let go as the guard unlocked the cage, not noticing my lack of a foot.

As he opened the door, I lifted my arms. When he looked up at me, I swung, hitting him hard in the jaw. He fell back and I put my prosthetic back on in a nick of time to see him stand back up.

"Oh no," I sulked. So close.

Suddenly, Mildew used his cane to pull the guard into his cage, where the guard passed out. I was shocked that he helped me. Mildew hated me.

"Thanks," I murmured, running free.

"Wait! Take me with you!" he cried. I scoffed but went back.

"Why should I?"

"You need me!" I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. It was his fault Toothless and I were here. "I know my way around the island. I can take you to your dragon."

I silently debated my options. "Don't make me regret this," I warned, unlocking his door.

We rushed across a pit of wild dragons and trained a wild Nadder, just to make it to where Toothless and the other night fury was kept and find that it was empty. Alvin released his three wild and very deadly dragons, leaving Mildew and I a narrow escape path. Eventually we caught up with my dad and the others.

"Hiccup!" my dad called. "Hurry, son!"

"We still need to find Toothless. And that other night fury."

"Other night fury?" Astrid asked.

I nodded. "Yes, another night fury. Female. And almost dead. We need to hurry. Toothless took the other night fury and escaped. I don't know where he is. I have to find him."

"Or bring him to you," Astrid hinted.

I nodded, then turned and let out my night fury roar. A few seconds later, we heard Toothless call back.

"There!" I hopped back on the Nadder, not waiting to take flight. We quickly found Toothless and the other night fury, who laid on top of Toothless.

Once the Nadder landed, I ran to Toothless. I was greeted by getting knocked over and covered in night fury saliva, but Toothless and the other night fury were safe.

"Son, we need to get out of here."

I agreed, and we flew to Berk, barely managing to escape from Alvin's last attempt to keep me captive. Sadly, Mildew wasn't so lucky.

*Time Skip*

A few hours after we arrived on Berk, the female night fury was fed, given fresh water, and was sleeping. Toothless watched the night fury with care yet uncertainty.

"Son, meeting at the Great Hall," dad informed.

At the meeting, dad explained the situation to the village. Toothless and I were welcomed home, but the other night fury wasn't.

"Alvin has already threatened to declare war if we don't send the dragon back. A dragon is not worth the disruption of peace," a viking reasoned.

"Yeah!" many more cheered. This was not looking good.

"Son? Do you have anything to say?" Dad offered. I nodded, standing before the entire village. I gulped, nervous, but spoke.

"I disagree," I announced. "We are the protectors of peace, yes. But how is sending dragons to their deaths peace? It's murder! That temporarily aside, this may be the only other night fury alive. We have the chance to save a species before it's too late. With this other night fury, we can learn so much more about dragons. An endless new possibilities have just greeted us by that one night fury. We need to protect this injured, helpless dragon as one of our own. The dragons protect us, why don't we protect them? How can we be peace bringers if we send innocent dragons off to die? To be slaughtered? Sure, Alvin can declare his war. But why would he? Alvin is no fool. Declaring war on us is a death sentence signed. We have dragons! Alvin and his Outcasts stand no chance! All we will do by returning the night fury is killing a helpless dragon and letting Alvin know he can boss us around simply by threatening war. We can't let either happen. That is why we should keep the night fury- why we will protect the night fury."

The Great Hall was silent for a few seconds, before it was suddenly full of cheers and support.

Dad patted my shoulder, smiling proudly at me. I smiled back.

"Everyone in favor of keeping the night fury and showing Alvin he can't order us around, say I."

Everyone shouted, "I!"

Dad smiled at me. "There you have it, son. Go take care of your night fury. It's your responsibility, son."

I nodded, "Thanks, Dad," before running out.

*Time Skip*

The night fury quickly made itself at home in my room. For the first few weeks, she mostly lounged around on the stone slab. Then Toothless and I started encouraging her to walk about. She didn't walk for very long. She must've been locked up for a long time, because at first she could barely stand. Her legs shook so bad.

Then she quickly learned to run and bounce. She quickly became comfortable walking freely throughout the house. I'd leave the front door open, but she'd only shyly looked outside. She'd tip toe to the door and dashed upstairs at every little noise. She hadn't been outside in so long.

It was a good month before she crept onto the porch.

"Good job, girl," I said softly. I gave her fish in return, which she gladly swallowed whole. She wasn't as thin as she was when she first arrived, but she was also much healthier. She smiled and nuzzled me. "Come on, (Y/ N)," I cooed, encouraging her to wander further out. Toothless led the way, but she refused to wonder out of sight of the house.

Dad returned on Thornado, making (Y/ N) race back to the safety of the house. She probably ran back to my room.

Dad chuckled. "Well, she's getting bolder."

"At least she likes the house," Gobber reasoned, jumping off of Thornado.

"True," I agreed. "Let's go calm her down, bud. Bye."

"Alright, son, we're just stopping by for some lunch, then we'll be on our way."

"Okay. I just finished lunch. It should still be warm."

"Thanks, son," dad said, as I ran past them.

With Toothless hot on my heals, I ran to my room. (Y/ N) the night fury was sitting on Toothless's bed. Toothless never seemed to mind, unlike with other dragons. Especially since (Y/ N) shared it with him.

(Y/ N) perked up at the sound of Toothless and I entering the room. She purred quietly as Toothless laid down next to her. There was some space, but not as big as a gap as they started out at.

"You're alright, girl," I assured, petting her head. She closed her eyes in content. When I pulled my hand away, she rested her head next to Toothless's, smiling. "I'm glad you feel safe here."

Toothless looked up at me, then made a gurgling as if to ask, "Why wouldn't she?"

(Y/ N) kept silent, although the slight opening of her eyes told me that she heard. I chuckled quietly to myself before working at my desk for a while.

At least an hour had passed when there was a sudden strange noise. I turned around, checking on Toothless and (Y/ N) since the noise came from their bed.

I blinked, stunned, when I saw a girl sitting in (Y/ N)'s place. I hastily stood up, knocking my chair over. I ignored it and asked the girl, "Who are you?"

The girl stared at me with the same (E/C) eyes that night fury (Y/ N) did. She looked around, as if confused, before staring at herself. She held her arms in front of her, twisting them left then right then left again. She opened and closed her hands into fists. She seemed as surprised as I.

"(Y/ N)?" I asked. She looked up at me. I slowly walked forward. "Is that really you?"

As if unsure of herself, she slowly nodded.

She was not wearing clothes, so I quickly dressed her in some of mine. They were baggy on her thin frame but looked adorable on her.

"There," I smiled, after helping her with the last of the clothing. I led her to the bed, and we sat down.

"Hmm. Uh," she hummed, as if trying out her voice. Instinctively, she covered her own mouth in shock.

She stopped trying to speak, so I encouraged her to continue. "Go on. Try."

"I. Die."

"Die?" I asked, both confused and uneasy.

She shook her head in frustration. She couldn't pronounce what she was trying to say. "Ry. Lie. Ry." She tested out similar sounds, but ended up curling her fists in frustration.

"Try," I guessed.

She perked up and nodded.

I pronounced it slowly, exaggerating the shape of my lips and teeth as I spoke.

She slowly imitated me, closer than ever before. She looked up at me with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"There you go! Good job. The t sound can be difficult for those not used to speaking. Don't worry about not getting it perfect. You're a quick leaner. Why not try a simpler word? Like, uh, mom." I pronounced the word slowly, once again showing her how to form her mouth.

After a few tries, she mastered the word.

We went on like that for a few words, before she flat out stopped talking.

"Good job for your first day," I congratulated. "Now mind if I ask a few questions?"

She just started at me. She swung her legs up and down, bouncing them as they hit the floor.

Yes, I was free to ask questions.

"Did you know you could change into a human?"

She shrugged.

"Kinda?" I asked, with a sigh.

"- aint mem-ry," she tried.

"You have a faint memory of changing?"

She nodded with her small smile. It was strange how both her human and dragon had so many similarities yet so many differences.

I nodded, glad she was cooperating. "Next question, do you know how to shift?"

She answered that by sitting on the floor before squeezing her eyes shut. They sudden strange noise came as she transformed into a night fury, then took a minute of rest before changing back.

"Fascinating," I breathed as she returned to her seat beside me. She leaned back, exhausted. "Is it tiring?"

She nodded once but in one large fluent motion. She was certain of her answer.

"Do you understand me well?"

She shrugged. She was still learning.

I smiled, "I told you you were a fast learner. I noticed Toothless translating for you at first."

Her eyes dropped but were forced back open.

I smiled, noticing how cute she was. Like a child fighting sleep. I was that child, once upon a time. I covered her with the blanket at the foot of my bed. "Get some sleep. We can talk more tomorrow."

She nodded, lazily, before letting her eyes close. Toothless walked over, sad about losing his friend.

I chuckled softly, "Let her sleep, bud. She needs it."

He huffed but went back to his bed and laid down. I pulled up the chair from my desk and sat on it. I thought about (Y/ N) and her powers for some time before sleep caught up with me as well, and my eyes shut themselves.

*Time Skip*

When I woke up, the bed was empty. Panicked, I checked Toothless to find him snuggled next to night fury (Y/ N). I sighed in relief. She only changed and moved places. She probably felt safer there anyways.

Even in her human form, (Y/ N) stayed inside. She mostly observed me, but we did practice on her talking a few times a day.

I told my dad about her, which he was amazed, but asked him not to say anything until she was ready and more comfortable in public. He agreed but said she should only go out in her night fury form, since that was the form everyone knew her as.

"Thanks, dad. Have fun," I wished.

"Yes. Fun. Well, bye, son. (Y/ N). I'll see you both tonight when I get home."

The rest of the day, I cleaned the house and tried to learn more about (Y/ N) and her powers.

The process continued for about a week before she started talking more and more.

Early in the morning, we went flying, with her in her night fury form. We'd return home and have a late breakfast. Afternoons were spent by having small conversations as we did whatever. Sometimes we drew. Sometimes we read the book of dragons. Other times I focused on a new invention or tail for Toothless, which (Y/ N) would either look over my shoulder or do her own thing. (Y/ N) also always made time to play with Toothless. She mostly played with him in her night fury form.

In the evenings, I'd teach her to read and write or any skill. She loved learning and always paid attention. She didn't seem to be a fan of talking, but would ask questions or make comments if she desired. I encouraged her to talk as much as possible. Around dinner time, we'd make a meal and wait awhile for my dad to come home. If he was having a late day, we'd eat without him and leave his food on the table. If he came home on time, we ate with him. (Y/ N) loved to tell him what our day consisted of, despite it being similar to every other day we shared. Dad loved to listen. Once (Y/ N) was done, she always insisted on dad telling her about his day. Apparently, dad also loved to share. (Y/ N) always listened intently, as if to remember every single word. She was so cute.

Late evenings, (Y/ N) would change forms and we'd go for a peaceful stroll around the village, or a flight around Berk (which sometimes consists of races or best trick competitions). Sometimes she convinced my dad to join us.

"Please, Dad, please!" she begged. I don't know why she called my dad dad, but she did.

"Alright, (Y/ N), I'll come. But it must be quick. I have an early day tomorrow."

"Yay! Thank you, Dad!"

He laughed and put his boots back on. We waited at the door for (Y/ N) to shift.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" She reached out to open the door, but I stopped her.

"You have to change, (Y/ N)."

"Why? I don't want to."

"You have to."

She frowned. "Why?"

"Because the village can't know you're a shape shifter. Not yet, at least. They will soon, but we want you to be more comfortable in your dragon form around the village."

"I don't understand."

"You will someday," dad cut in. "For now, please just shift and be the beautiful dragon you can be."

(Y/ N) beamed at the compliment and quickly shifted.

"We'll have to tell the village soon, son," dad said, during our walk. (Y/ N) was skipping around and playing with Toothless. She was much more friendly today. She had been like that all day, though.

I agreed. "How about at the end of the week? That'll give me time to explain everything to her. And how things will be slightly different. She'll be the spotlight of the village, again."

"Alright. I'll spread word of the meeting tomorrow. She might have to shift in front of the village, so warn her of that."

"Oh, another thing, dad. She can't shift if she's too nervous or scared. Or if she does it's to her night fury form."

He nodded. We quickly finished the conversation and continued our peaceful walk.

*Time Skip*

The meeting started out long and boring. (Y/ N)'s secret was to be a surprise last issue thing. It was easier for her to shift from her human form to her night fury form, so she impatiently waited in her human form besides a restless Toothless and myself. It was difficult to keep them both seated throughout the meeting, but I managed.

Finally, Dad called the attention of the entire village, most of whom had zoned out long ago. He made a quick speech, describing (Y/ N)'s abilities and asked everyone to welcome her into the Hooligan tribe.

But not everyone believed and demanded to witness her powers immediately.

Dad made eye contact with me and we nodded. I stood, leading an eager Toothless and an anxious human (Y/ N) to the stage.

"For those of you who don't know, this is (Y/ N), the shape shifter." She waved hi, but made no further attempt to communicate.

"Let us see her shift!" someone demanded.

I motioned her forward, but she was hesitant. I tried to calm her by resting my hand in hers and spoke to the village.

"She's quite nervous. It'll be more difficult for her to change, but she promised to try her best."

I stepped back, nodding to her. She squeezed her eyes shut, clutching onto her loose shirt as if to help her shift, to no avail.

After a long minute, people started throwing rude comments and made her even more nervous. There was no way she would be able to shift.

I stepped forward and whispered in her ear. "You can do this," I insisted. "You're a night fury! But better yet, you're you. Take a deep breath and try again. I'm right here. Just think of me, your best friend."

I took a step back, signaling her to start taking my advice. She followed my advice and slowly took a deep breath.

She closed her eyes to concentrate, and soon the changing process began to take its course.

"Night Fury!" villagers gasped before she opened her eyes.

She did it.

And she was happy, here on Berk. With her best friends. With myself and Toothless beside her, I knew she could do anything she set her mind to. All she needed were her best friends.


	65. Fallen For You

**Fallen For You**

 **For Dragonheart89**

 **You are both 15**

* * *

Peace with the dragons had not been long since made, but most of the village could no longer imagine life without their new and loyal best friends, including yourself.

Thanks to the runt of Berk, you met your best friend, and was brave enough to confront her. Even if you've barely known each other more than seven months, you would die of heartbreak if she left.

So here you flew, sitting on your best friend's saddle covered back. She let her tongue hang out of her mouth with joy. The sky was your favorite place to be. The sky was the one place you felt all your burdens slip away.

"Yeah! Go, (D/N)! Go!" you shouted, pumping your fists into the air. "Faster, girl!" You spread out your arms, raised your chin, laid your eyes at rest, and breathed. The wind sent small tingles wherever it hit your skin. You were used to it and never felt the cold. The air slipped passed you, dragging your fears and self-doubt along with it. A warm feeling spread from within your chest. A feeling of freedom you only felt while in the arms of the sky and clouds.

(D/N) glided higher through the sky. You peaked your eyes open at the subtle but sudden change. The clouds could now flow through your fingers. All you had to do was reach a few inches higher.

You did just that.

You raised your arms higher above your head. The moisture a significant difference from the bitter cold wind. You let Berk fade behind you, as if nothing tied you down to the ruthless island.

But something- more like someone- did.

The sky above Berk was nice, but a storm could be faintly seen a few miles out. If your eyes remained open, you'd see a black speck grow bigger with each passing second, then you'd see the rider above said dragon's back.

While your eyes remained shut, his stayed open, watching you long before y'all met up. He would have waited for you to fly up to him then follow you. He loved spending time with you, especially when you were in the skies. You were always happier when the problems of the ground were far away. Sadly, he carried an important message this time.

"(N/N)!" he called, before a collision could have taken place. Startled, you slowed (D/N) and opened your eyes, seeing Hiccup, the runt (or now pride) of Berk flying in front of you. He didn't turn around, but informed you of what was soon to come. "There's a storm! Headed right for Berk! We better get back right away!"

You nodded. "Alright. I will soon. You head back without me. Oh, Hiccup?"

"Yes?"

"Can I spend the storm at your place again? Please?" You followed his lead and returned back to flying over the island.

He smiled but warned, "Of course. Hurry, though. The storm is closing in quickly."

"I will. I'm just going to circle the island."

"Great. I'm gonna go warn the village."

"Alright. See you soon!"

"See you soon!" he agreed, taking off.

You smiled and raced time. You had circled half of the island by the time the storm hit. You never even saw it coming. One second the skies were peaceful and the next (D/N) could barely keep herself in the air.

You headed for the shortest path to Berk, having to still go around Berk's mountain. The storm hit a pile of snow and ice just right making an, "Avalanche! Hurry, (D/N)!"

A chunk of ice slammed against (D/N), knocking you off.

"(Y/ N)!" a voice called as you started going down.

"Hiccup! Help! Hic-!" you shouted, getting cut off by a pile of snow and ice above you.

You landed with a thud, a small pile of the snow piling over you. It was light enough for you to dig yourself out just by standing.

You looked up to find yourself trapped in a small cave. A deep groan caught your attention, making you whip your head to the right.

"(D/N)!" you gasped. You ran to help her out of the snow and chunks of ice that engulfed her. "Are you alright?" You held her head in your hands before letting it fall onto your lap. (D/N) hummed happily before licking you. You fell back laughing. "Hey!" you exclaimed. "I'm glad you're okay. I'm so happy. Come on, let's explore while Hiccup and Toothless find us a way out. See if we can beat them."

You quickly discovered the cave was a single room with no other entrances or exits than up, which was blocked. The room was smaller than the Great Hall but larger than two, maybe three, houses side by side. You sighed, frustrated, and stared at the ceiling.

First method: Snotlout and the twins.

"(D/N), (fire blast)!" you commanded, leaning against the wall while pointing to the ceiling on the opposite side.

(D/N) did as told and shot once at the ceiling. Some of the ice crumbled, but nothing too dangerous fell.

"Try again." More snow and small pieces of ice fell. You smiled, dusting a light layer of snow out of your hair. "Again. Again. Again."

The last shot shook the walls and floor and a large pile suddenly fell to the floor. (D/N) curled you against her for protection, waiting until she knew it was safe before releasing you.

"Thanks, girl." You carefully studied the ceiling. (D/N) blasted through quite a few feet. You could easily see the light making its way through the cave. Rather than the dim light you started with, you could easily see the entire cave. "Well, at least we did something. Right?"

You wondered if you'd make it through another blast or two when you heard shouting. "(N/ N)?" someone called, but hardly understandable.

"Hiccup? I'm down here!" you shouted. The sound bounced back, making you flinch.

"I no-c-" the second word was hard to make out, but you assumed the word noticed was used. "

"So, don't just stand there. Get me out of here!" you demanded, winced as your shouts echoed.

"I'm trying!" you faintly heard his reply. "Step back!"

You quickly shuffled back into the wall. (D/N) shielded you with her wing. You heard Hiccup's muffled voice, but couldn't make it out. Then there was a storm of four plasma blasts and a rain a snow and ice.

"(Y/ N)!" you heard, clearly.

You walked out from under (D/N)'s wing and under the hole in the roof of the cave. "Hiccup!"

"Step back. I'm gonna make the hole wider for (D/N) and you to fly out of."

You nodded, "Okay," and ran back to the far side of the small cave.

Toothless quickly widened the hole and stepped back for (D/N) to fly you to safety.

You raced back to Berk, pushing through the raging flurries. By the time you both made it to the Great Hall, you were freezing.

It was so cold, you and Hiccup hurried to shut the giant Great Hall door and ran to the nearest fire.

"Hiccup! (N/ N)!" Astrid exclaimed. "What were you doing out there?"

"I wanted to take one last lap around the island before the storm hit," you admitted. "I was halfway done when the storm came, so I just started to race home over the island when Hiccup came and I got knocked off of (D/N)."

"Oh my gods, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I kinda got stuck in a small cave, but Hiccup got me out before I froze to death."

"Nonsense, (N/ N), you did most of the work," Hiccup denied.

"Don't be so modest, son," Stoick said, patting his son on the back. "I'm glad you both made it in time. The storm's just going to worse."

"Thanks, chief. But I really only have your son to thank for me making it back in time. He saved my life."

Hiccup blushed, despite having been used to such attention. "Let's just call it even. You saved my life last week, I saved your life today."

You nodded. "Sounds fair. Nevertheless, thank you, Hic."

He blushed again, "You're welcome, (N/N)."

Stoick laughed loudly before patting his son's back once more and walking off.

"So, Hic, what's got you blushing so much?" teased Astrid.

"Astrid!"


	66. What Do You Think?

**What Do You Think?**

 **For Immonkey119**

 **You are both 18 (Not Race To The Edge)**

* * *

"Hey, (Y/ N)," greeted Hiccup.

You pointed to yourself, surprised he was talking to you. He nodded, and you waved a shy hello.

You often hung out with the gang. You did almost anything to stay away from home for as long as possible. Still, you never spoke, kept your opinions and secrets to yourself, and weren't sure if the others even considered you a friend. You barely considered them friends, and only because they were the closet thing besides (D/N) you had to friends.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could help me out with something. My dad wants me to set up for another dragon race. Can you help me?"

You eagerly nodded.

"Great! Is this afternoon good?"

You thought it over for a moment before nodding slowly, as if unsure of yourself.

"You sure?"

You nodded, more confidently.

"Great. Thanks, (N/N)."

He walked off to the rest of the group, not noticing the confused look on your face. (N/N)? No one ever bothered to give you a nickname before. You smiled, deciding you rather liked it. And even better, your crush is the one who gave you the nickname!

You watched the clouds roll by, listening carelessly to the conversation of the group. Occasionally they broke off into two conversations, but always joined back into one. Rarely did they brake of into three conversations.

"What do you think, (N/N)?" asked Hiccup.

You blinked, lowering your gaze from the sky. You had zoned out for one minute, but you had no idea what they had been talking about.

You gave a weak smile and gave them a thumbs up.

Hiccup chuckled before informing, "How should we decorate this dragon race? What color banners and stuff? Should the sheep be painted as well?"

You gave them a confused smile and a thumbs up. You could care less, but didn't feel why it was important.

"You can speak, you know. I really want your opinion on this."

You just smiled politely. You weren't one for talking. At home it was forbidden, so you just got use to keeping your voice on mute.

"I thought she couldn't speak," Tuffnut admitted. "And I thought her name was (Y/ N)."

Hiccup sighed while you smiled. You honestly thought the twins and Snotlout didn't know your name. They never mentioned you, and the handful of times they did it was with the pronouns 'she' or 'her' and once 'that girl'. Yeah, some friends.

"(N/N), a nickname for (Y/ N)."

"No fair! I want a nickname!" he declared.

"You do have one, mutton head. You know how we call you Tuff but your name is Tuffnut. Yeah, Tuff is your nickname."

"Cool! I have a nickname!"

You let out a silent laugh.

"So, wait, you really can't speak?" asked Hiccup. "Didn't you speak when we were younger?"

You nodded while shrugging your shoulders.

"Hey, why don't you talk?" asked Ruff.

You shifted, uncomfortable with the change in topic.

"Yeah, why don't you speak?" Astrid seemed to challenge.

You shrugged and turned to walk away.

"Whoa. Whoa. Wait." A hand stop you from leaving and turned you around. "It's none of our business. If she wants to tell us, she will, but we don't need to suddenly bombard her with questions. We've been hanging out with her since we were fifteen. If we were good friends, we should've asked sooner. Sorry, (N/N)."

You waved it off. They were the best of friends you could ask for. You would have given up long ago if it weren't for them.

"So, why don't you talk? You just don't like to or?" Tuff trailed.

You gave him a shrug and a smile, making it seem like a yes.

"Uh. I love talking. Hey, I'm gonna try not talking!" (AN: you'd be surprised how many people try that when they meet me. Nobody lasts more than three minutes, though.)

You smiled, politely. Knowing he wouldn't last long.

"Yeah, sure. Good luck with that," Ruff encouraged.

You dropped out of the conversation and went back to looking at the sky. You wanted to go flying. To feel free. Even if the feeling never lasted, it still felt great.

You don't know how long you were daydreaming, but soon you felt a punch on your shoulder. You couldn't help but let out a cry, for there was a huge cut and a bruise over the exact spot that was playfully hit.

You shivered from the immense pain and closed your eyes tightly, biting your lip to help keep quiet and wait for the pain to subside. You had also instinctively curled into a ball on the ground. Years of random beatings did that to you. Your emotions switched off, but no matter how many injuries you received, they always hurt like the time you were thrown into the fire pit, while there was a fire going. You had ugly scars all over from that experience, and many more from the daily beatings.

"Whoa, what happened?" Snotlout questioned.

"Everyone be quiet," ordered Hiccup. "(N/N). (N/N), are you alright? Come on, talk to me. Or write or do something." You felt a hand gently place itself upon your shoulder, and you flinched. The hand didn't retreat, just slowly make its way up and down your side, gently. Your breathing increased at the pain. You let him try to calm you until you couldn't stand the pain anymore.

You let out a whine and pushed his hand away. You sat up and leaned against the closest thing you could. You rested your hand upon your side and breathed deeply, eyes pinched together. Once the pain dulled, you opened your eyes, seeing everyone staring at you. Even the dragons.

"Hey," a voice came from the thing you were leaning on. You turned your head to see it was Hiccup. You blushed and ducked your head. This day couldn't get any worse. "Who hurt you, (N/N)?"

You were wrong. It just got worse.

You froze then rapidly shook your head in denial.

"So no one hurt you?" Hiccup doubted, raising an eyebrow.

You stared at the ground, unwillingly agreeing.

"So you did this to yourself?"

You didn't know how to answer, so you looked around as if hoping you'd think of one before deciding to just not answer.

He gently wrapped his arms around you and sighed. "(N/N), whether you see us as such or not, we're your friends, we're not stupid."

"Well," Astrid hinted. "Most of us aren't. More like half."

"Not now!"

"Just saying!"

"We still all know that you didn't do this to yourself, (N/N), which leads to me ask: Who hurt you?"

You were blushing like mad, but didn't dare to squirm. Your eyes glanced up at him before darting back down.

"For the love of Thor, (N/N), tell me!" he raised his voice. This frightened you, making you start to curl up again. He prevented you from finishing. "No. No one will ever hurt you again, just tell me who is hurting you."

"M- My- My p- p- par-" you silenced yourself before you could finish.

"Your parents?" Astrid asked, kneeling beside you. You hide your face in Hiccup's chest, not wanting him to ever let go, and nodded once.

"Thank you." His arms tightened around you but brought no pain, just security. Your shoulders shook as you let out a silent sob. "Go on, let it out. I'm right here."

You cried for a good few minutes before your tears slowly came to an end. You leaned back in his arms and looked up to the sky.

"Want to go for a flight?" he asked.

You did, but you also wanted to stay in his arms, so you didn't answer.

He helped you up while standing himself. There goes staying in his arms forever. "Go with the gang. I have something to take care of. I'll see you when you get back." He kissed your forehead with the up most of care and guided your hand to Astrid's.

You reached out for him with your free hand, but he stepped back. Dejected, you lowered your hand and slouched a bit.

Suddenly, your free hand was taken. "Hey, don't be like that. I'll be back. I just have something to do."

You put a finger to your lips.

"Don't tell?" he guessed after a moment. "I can't do that."

You persisted.

"No. I won't let you get hurt anymore, (N/N). Go fly around with Astrid and the rest. Everything will be okay by the time you get back. Go on, now."

Astrid pulled you away.

"You know," Astrid started, flying up beside you. "He's liked you for a while now."

You buried your eyebrows together.

"Hiccup."

You rolled your eyes.

"It's true," Fishlegs insisted.

What about him and Astrid? you thought. You just pointed at Astrid.

"We're just friends, (N/N). We tried, but we both agreed that it didn't feel right. So we broke it off."

You slowly nodded.

Soon, you turned around, ready to return to Berk. Child abuse was a serious crime. Hiccup would need proof or a confession if he was to get your parents arrested for it. You weren't going to show any proof willingly, and you knew your parents wouldn't confess. Things would remain as they were.

To be honest, you were kinda scared of change. If your parents were gone, where would you go? What would you eat? How would you survive? You were considered old enough on Berk to live on your own, but you could barely read! Your parents didn't teach you to survive on your own. They kept you dependent on them.

Upon landing next to your house, the only place you've ever known as home, you spotted Hiccup and Stoick standing outside, both frowning as your parents struggled against the firm grips of the viking warriors.

Your father spotted you and jerked in an unexpected direction, causing the guards' holds to slip. You turned to run but tripped, landing on your hands and knees.

"You little b-h!"

"(N/ N)!" Hiccup shouted.

You were yanked up and didn't have time to blink before you were back on the ground, your cheek burning as the taste of blood filled your mouth. You spit it out in time for another punch. You curled into a ball, letting your emotions flow into a locked box.

You heard shuffling feet, curse after curse, and no longer felt blows after the people started to hurry your parents away.

You were scooped up in someone's arms, but instinctively jumped away. You ran into your house, ignoring the calls of your name and nickname. You ran to your room and blindly dashed into your hiding place. It was just under your bed, but your parents were too lazy to thoroughly investigate where you always hid. You'd come out eventually, and they'd just beat you then.

"(N/ N)," a soothing voice called. The door of your room crept open. "(N/ N), are you in here?"

You tried to keep silent, but couldn't keep in the cough. You cough a few times, enough to let Hiccup know where you were hiding.

"They're gone now, (N/ N). They're being locked in prison as we speak. What do you think of that? You're free now. No one can hurt you."

He peaked his head under the bed. Into your line of view. You coward deeper against the wall the bed rested against.

"Come here. No one will hurt you. Just come here." You shook your head. "Want me to go to you?" You paused then nodded, hesitantly. He smiled. "Alright. I'm coming. But I'm warning, I won't let you go."

You watched him pull himself over to you. He smiled and wrapped his arms around you. You relaxed, welcoming the warmth and comfort he carried with him.

Y'all were silent for quite a few minutes, letting everything sink in.

"I- I'm-" you started, then stopped.

"You're what?" he encouraged.

You looked up at the bottom of the bed. "I-"

"Please, continue," he said, realizing you weren't. You stayed silent. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"Not allowed," you managed, your voice soft and hoarse from not speaking for years.

"They're gone, (N/N)," he whispered. "No one will hurt you ever again."

You looked up at him, hope clear in your eyes.

"I promise."

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath with relief. Reality was settling in. Not only was some fear leaving, but fear of the unknown was increasingly taking its toll.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, mostly to himself.

You opened your eyes. You didn't know what to think. You were sad you would probably never see your parents again. They'd surely be executed or sent off the face of the earth. You'd be alone. But you were happy that- if Hiccup's promise was true- you wouldn't be hurt. You were excited about having freedom, but frightened at the sudden rush of it. You were giddy that the boy you had a huge crush on was holding you, promising he wouldn't leave, but was also worried he wouldn't ever feel the same way about you.

What were you to do? You didn't know how to feel, what to think, how to act, anything!

Hiccup seemed to understand. "Shh, it's alright. I'm sure your feeling all kinds of conflicting emotions, am I right?" You nodded twice, quickly. "Hmm, are you worried about the future?" You nodded. He smiled kindly. "Then I'll help take care of that right now.

"Your parents are being trailed for abuse of a child, obviously. They'll surely be found guilty. They'll never hurt you again. Then, for a while, you'll stay with my dad and me. At least until you get everything situated. Longer of you'd like; I won't mind." His eyes filled with an unfamiliar emotion as his gentle fingers brushed a strand of your hair behind your ears. "By then, you'll live your life how you want to, not how someone else want you to live. You'll chose which trade you'll go into, chose where you'll live (whether it be here or in a new house), who you'll marry, whatever. Your life is now yours."

You smiled a thank you at him.

"Do you, um, like me, (N/ N)?" he dared to ask. You nodded. "No, I mean more than like. Almost love. Or perhaps love. More than just a- oh I mean like this." You were surprised to have his ramble end with him pressing his lips to yours. It only lasted a moment, but it took you a few seconds to answer. Although, you couldn't remove the stupid grin off your face.

You nodded. "Me love Hic-p."

He smiled and leaned his nose against yours. "Never heard my name pronounced that way, but I love you, too." He kissed you again, this time longer.

You were breathless by the time the kiss ended. You couldn't think very well, either. Your smile definitely wasn't leaving any time soon.

"Ready to come out of hiding?" he joked. You thought it over before nodding slowly once.

He exited from underneath the bed before reaching out for you. You hesitantly crawled out and grabbed his hand, letting him help you up.

He winced, looking at your cheek in better lighting. "Come on, time to get those bruises looked at." You rolled your eyes and waved him off. You'd been through worse. You had honestly forgotten about the newly formed bruises until Hiccup mentioned them. "We're getting those bruises looked at," he stated, firmly but with a bright smile. He couldn't stop smiling, either. You nodded. "Look at it as me being an over protective boyfriend if you will."

"B- B- Boy?" you asked, thrilled.

He pecked your lips. "Yup. Boyfriend."

He led you outside, where he informed Stoick where he was taking you. Stoick simply said, "Congratulations, son. You've pick a fine warrior. Don't lose her."

Hiccup stood taller, proud. "I won't, dad." He glanced at you as he added, "I promise."

He had you fly with him on Toothless, then stood beside you as Gothi looked you over, scribbling that the bruises would fade and you were otherwise fine. She also told Hiccup to try and get you to start talking more, especially about what you had been through, and to keep an eye on you. She also told him 'Congratulations' about your new relationship.

That night, Hiccup settled you on his bed, treating with you the up most of care. It scared you, to be honest. You weren't use to such kindness. Not even in front of people were your parents this kind. They weren't very kind at all, but the village had ruled it off as they were strict parents.

"Want anything? Water? Yak milk? A late night snack?" You shook your head no, eager for him to leave you alone. You pulled the blanket up to your nose, staring intently at him. "You sure? You didn't eat much at dinner."

You shrugged. You were rarely allowed to eat. Not but once or twice a week. You had been given a decent dinner the day before, for there was a feast at the Great Hall, so you hadn't been hungry as of yet.

He sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed. "Something's wrong. I know it. Tell me what's wrong, (N/N)." Despite his soft and caring tone, you coward away. "I won't hurt you. Please, (N/N), tell me what's wrong. Is it too cold? Too hot? Are you thirsty? Hungry? Are you scared? Please tell me!"

You shook your head no four times, then slowly nodded yes once. Hiccup barely noticed the nod. The nod was so small, hesitant, almost uncertain. Not that the answer was uncertain, but the telling of it was. Like you didn't know if you should answer or not. Or you didn't want to tell him the answer.

It took him a second to realize you were answering his questions. "Scared? You're scared?" You confirmed with another silent nod, but he continued before you finished. "Of what? The house? The room? Uh, being alone? Is the new setting frightening you?" You shook your head no twice, then nodded slowly twice. You nodded like it his guesses were only a small portion of the problem, so he added, "But that's not what's truly bothering you." You agreed. "Please, tell me, (N/N). I can't help if you don't talk to me."

It went on like that for weeks. You would be fine one moment, then stiff and easily frightened the next. Hiccup thought of it as 'adapting to normal life,' but it didn't fix the problem. You were confused as to why everyone was acting different around you. Even the gang. You didn't like it; you hated it.

Hiccup constantly tried to get you to talk about it, but whenever he brought up you talking, you shut down. He usually dropped the subject soon afterwards.

One day, however, about a month after you everything started, Hiccup sat you down at the table.

"We need to talk. Both of us, (N/N). I love you. I only want what's best for you. Remember that. Now, you need to tell me what I'm doing wrong. Write it down, show me, whatever. You don't have to talk. I don't care. Just tell me what's wrong. Please."

You stared at the table, forcing yourself not to tell him. Surely, you'd get beaten like last time you spoke out of place, which had been a few years past.

"Please, (N/N). I won't know what to change if you don't at least give me a clue. Do you want more flight time? Alone time? Together- just the two of us- time? Time around the village? Do you want something? Like a journal to write what you're thinking and feeling in? I can't help you if you don't help me."

You looked up and opened your mouth to say something, but when Hiccup perked up, you took it the wrong way and curled into a ball, except with your knees still bent over the chair and your feet on the floor.

He walked over to you, gently resting his hands on your arm and back. "No. No. I won't hurt you. No one will hurt you, (N/N). We only want to help."

You spoke. "S- St- stop."

"What?"

"S- Stop. D- Don't n- n- need -elp."

"Of course not, but we still want to help. I want to help. (N/N), it's not healthy nor safe for you to heal on your own. Opening up to others may be difficult, but it's what's best for you. The person you open up to doesn't have to be me. It can be whoever you chose- whoever you chose!- but it is important for you to talk to somebody." By the end of his little speech, he managed eye context with you.

"I- I w- w- want-" you started to tear up.

"What do you want? Just name it."

"T- To- uh."

"You want to what?"

Your breathing become labored. You closed your eyes to help concentrate on spitting the words out, but talking was so foreign to you. You could easy think the words, but pronouncing them was an entirely different story. Talking scared you. Since you were nine, every time you spoke you got beaten. You hadn't spoken to anyone besides Hiccup in years. You were scared.

"S- Sc- scare-" you tried.

"Shh. Shh," Hiccup soothed, pulling you into his arms. "I'm sorry for pushing you. Don't be scared. Shh. Shh. Calm down, (N/N). That's it. Deep breaths. Shh."

It took a few minutes, but you finally started to calm down. You both reminded silent for quite some time. Hiccup rocked you back and forth in a slow, calming manner; you stared into his kind eyes, leaning your head against his shoulder.

You had nearly fallen asleep when he suddenly asked, "Want to play a game? You won't have to talk, unless you want to, that is."

You smiled- though it was small- and nodded. You started to stand but he stopped you.

"No. We can play like this. I rather like how we're sitting," he teased, tickling your cheek with his nose. You giggled. He tickled you a bit more, enjoying your uncontrollable laughter, before settling down when you tried to run away. "Okay. We can finish this tickle war later. For now, how about we play twenty questions? I'll ask the questions, unless you want to ask me something. Sound fair?"

You nodded, having a good idea about his questions would be about. Hiccup was right, you had to open up. He must've figured speaking wasn't the way to go, so this game would help some. He was a clever boy, alright. You squirmed for a second, nervous.

"I'll try to stick to yes or no questions, okay?" You nodded, pleased that he would go about this in such a fashion just for you. It made you happy. "I'll also ask more than twenty questions," he added with a smirk. You couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, first question: is your favorite color in this room?"

You blinked, surprised. Not what you expected the first question to be. You took your time looking around the room, already knowing the answer to his question. You looked him straight in the eye and nodded confidently.

"Can you point to it?" You lifted your hand and pointed at his eye, then his other eye. "Your favorite color is the color of my eyes?" he asked, amused. You smiled brightly and nodded once. "You know what?" You shook your head no. "You're so adorable."

He leaned forward, using his arms to lift you up, and kissed you.

He slowly broke the kiss but suddenly asked, "Do you like it here?"

You were still in a blissful daze, so it took you a few moments to nod.

He laughed, "Did my kiss effect you that much?"

Again, you nodded, seemingly less in daze.

"Hmm. Next question: did your parents beat you often?" He opened that door so quickly, you were surprised he didn't gradually get to the main topic. He always surprised you. Your smile vanished, but you nodded. "Daily?" You nodded, moving your gaze to your hands, which laid in your lap.

His grip on you tightened. You looked back up at Hiccup to see anger. You sucked in a sharp breath.

"I won't let anyone hurt you again, (N/N). I promise." He took a minute, taking deep breaths while hiding his face in your neck. You calmed him by running your fingers through his hair, knowing how much you enjoyed the feeling of his fingers running through your hair. He straightened up soon enough. "Thank you.

"Now, on with the game. I'm guessing they didn't let you eat every day, am I correct?" You nodded. "They fed you every other day?" You shook you head no. "Every three days?" You shrugged, for sometimes. You held up three fingers, then four, then five.

He swallowed his salvia but continued.

"Moving on, um. Oh! I know: did-" the game went on for hours. After a few more questions about your parents, Hiccup diverted away from the past and moved on to less depressing questions. He asked about this and that, your favorite way to pass the time, which you answered by hugging him (cuddling with him) then using your hand to pretend a dragon was flying. He asked many questions. A few of them involved you having to get up and move around to answer.

At the end of the day, you were worn out from all the fun you had. You plopped down on the bed, still breathless from the tickle war you just lost. Hiccup suddenly put his hands on either side of you. He used his arms to keep his weight off of you and just hovered over you.

"Hey, beautiful girl," he said, quietly. You giggled. "Come here." He placed his lips against yours. You eagerly kissed back. A simple kiss soon turned into a make out session. More like two.

By the time he broke the kiss and rolled onto his side, you were both panting for air. Neither of you could stop smiling like lunatics.

"Goodnight, (N/N)," he said, pulling you into his arms. "I love you."

"I- I l- love y- you. T- Thank y- you f- for e- e- every- thing."

He beamed. "No need. I'd do anything for you, mi'lady. Thank you," he emphasized, poking your nose," for talking. I love hearing your beautiful voice."

You let out a short giggle before snuggling into him and closing your eyes and letting dreams engulf your being. He tightened his grip but not enough to hurt you and fell asleep himself.

Everything was perfect. And it was all thanks to Hiccup.


	67. Buffalord Soldier!

**Buffalord Soldier**

 **For jubie1234**

 **You are both 18**

 **Race To The Edge One Shot**

 **Spoilers**

* * *

"Race you to Alpha quadrant!" you shouted over the wind.

"You're on!" Astrid took off, gaining the head start she'd need.

You lowered yourself against (D/N)'s saddle. "Come on, girl. Make them eat dust."

You sped off towards Alpha quadrant, exchanging flips, stunts, and bumps. Nothing too extravagant, since you were also both focused on your scouting duties. You had to do more scouting than the others, but it made for some good times and an excellent bond between you and Astrid. You also tagged along with Hiccup and Toothless sometimes, meaning you got to spend more time with your boyfriend.

The race had slowed dramatically, but was still on. You both looked around. You paused as Astrid started to say, "Alpha quadrant checks out. Nothing but water and-"

"Um, Astrid." You pointed to the horizon. The dragons caught sight of it, too, and growled.

"Yes? Oh, I see it. Let's get a closer look." She leaned forward on Stormfly, the race forgotten by the both of you.

You landed on the silent boat. (D/N) was alert, on edge, and ready to attack. "Creepy fishing boat." The type of boat was pronounced more like a question, since you weren't entirely certain it was a fishing boat. What kind of fishing boat had nothing on deck, no crew, and no fish? "Wait! I think I heard something!"

"What?" asked Astrid, following you below deck.

"I'm not certain. It was faint." You immediately covered your nose, complaining, "Ugh! What is that smell?"

"I don't know." You looked around the dark room, but saw nothing. "Abandoned. Come on, let's get out of here," she advised, just as frightened as you were. Stormfly and (D/N) were much too eager to leave the foul smelling room.

Suddenly, a soft groan echoed off of the walls. You both did a double take, glancing at each other before investigating.

"Hello? Hello? Is someone there?" Astrid paused, handing you a torch and having one herself. "Stormfly, torch."

"(D/N)." The dragons aided their masters and lit the torches. "Thanks, girl."

You slowly went further into the room, falling when the light reached many bodies. Pale, greenish, and dead bodies.

"(Y/N, look-" she tried to warn you, but the sickly man had grabbed you by the arm.

"No!" You yelled in surprise, pulling your arm away. You let out a hiss of pain as the man's nails scratched you.

The man collapsed as you dropped your torch, the light dimming. Astrid dropped hers in the shock of witnessing someone die. Her torch died out, leaving to two in the dark once again.

"Let's get out of here," she advised, running out. You followed her example and ran out, hopping on (D/N) along the way. You took off to the sky, holding your arm. "(N/N)?"

"I'm okay," you quickly dismissed. "It's just a scratch."

*Time Skip*

A teenaged boy and a night fury stood in front of a table. The boy made one last tweak to the device before stepping back. The night fury opened its mouth, letting out a small glow from the back of its mouth. The boy hid his eyes and reached for his side "Ah, one second, bud." He pulled out a familiar colored set of glasses and slid them on. "Okay, Toothless," the boy, Hiccup, smiled, leaning back while giving his best friend, Toothless, a thumbs up. "Spark it up."

Another boy walked into the room, holding his arm up to block the light created from Toothless's flame. "Interesting material." Toothless ceased his fire's life, allowing Fishlegs to lower his arm. Fishlegs studied Hiccup's glasses from afar. "Seems organic in nature."

"Deathsong Amber," he explained, taking off the glasses, "hammered thin. This is strong enough to stare straight into the eyes of a Flightmare."

Fishlegs smiled. "Fascinating. May I?" he asked, already reaching for the glasses.

Hiccup pushed his arm out further to hand him the glasses. "Please. I insist." He waited for Fishlegs to have the glasses securely on his face before signaling Toothless to work on his latest masterpiece again. The light forced him to cover his eyes, but with the glasses on, Fishlegs was able to watch Toothless work.

"Wow."

He was cut off from further talk about Hiccup's invention when two familiar dragons landed.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked, sensing something was wrong. He took one glance at you before panicking. You were already exhausted and needed help climbing off of (D/N) "(Y/N)! Are you okay?" He rushed to your side and helped you down. "What's wrong? Did you see something on patrol?"

Fishlegs took his turn guessing. "Hunters? Trapped Dragons? Viggo?"

Tuffnut was quick to push everyone aside, bouncing from one foot to another in front of y'all. "Oh! I love this game. Okay, now it's my turn, everyone quiet. Astrid, (Y/ N), is what you found bigger than a yak box?"

Astrid answered, passing you to fully depend on Hiccup. "We found a fishing boat." Her voice was low, shaky, and her and wrapped around herself for comfort.

Tuffnut frowned, not done with his petty game. "I'm supposed to guess before you tell me. Doesn't anyone know how to play? But just for the record, a boat is bigger than a yak box. So, I'll just score this one a win for the old T-Nut. Scratch one off in the Tuffnut column."

"It was just drifting out there," she continued, ignoring Tuffnut's murmurs. "We went to take a closer look. But what we found inside it was-" she cut herself off, not wanting to say it out loud.

"Was what?" questioned Snotlout, worried for his friends.

"Bodies," you answered for her, sitting down. "Skin was all pale and green. We got out of there as fast as we could."

"Survivors?"

You let Astrid answer, hiding your face into Hiccup's side. He chimed his fingers through your hair, worried. "One."

"Then we need to go back out there and help them," Hiccup started. "Toothless."

"Hiccup," you stopped him. "It's too late."

"Um, Hiccup, "pale green skin"? I hate to be the harbinger of doom, but-" Fishlegs trailed off, fear filling his thoughts.

"I know what you're thinking Fishlegs, but-"

Fishlegs voiced his suspicion. "The Scourge of Odin."

"Oh! Let's not throw that term around too loosely, because-"

"Wait," Snoutlout cut him off. "Back it up. Did he say "Scourge of Odin"?"

Hiccup moved his arms in a calling manner. "Yes, but there's no need to panic."

Snotlout pushed himself off the wall he was leading against. "Right. No need to panic. The Scourge of Odin. Just the plague that tore through the archipelago centuries ago, wiping out entire viking villages! Yeah, why would we worry about that?" His eyes widened. "Quick, Hookfang! I need a mask for my mouth."

"Well, that's a long time coming," Tuffnut inputted.

"Very funny. I already feel short of breath."

"We must burn our clothes!" Ruffnut shouted with excitement, aiding the panicked atmosphere.

"No, no, no, no. No need to panic," Tuffnut insisted, reaching into his pocket. "I've got the answer for it. Wait for it. Bing." He held up some piece of bread. Moldy bread.

"Moldy bread? Like that's gonna cure the scourge."

"Why do you have that with you?" you asked.

Tuffnut inputted you. "That it will, sis. Once I had a really bad cold. So, I decided to eat some moldy bread. Don't ask me why, because I don't know. But, boom! Instantly cured. Okay, you scoff now, but one day, science will recognize my genius. They called old crazy Uncle Henrik crazy."

"Because he is crazy, Tuffnut. He married his own beard."

Tuffnut hummed in agreement. "Okay. Yes. Bad example. Let's go with your clothes burning plan. We'll keep them on you, just to be sure. Barf! Belch!"

Hiccup stepped in before the twins actually started attempting to take each other's lives again. "Let's not jump to conclusions and set ourselves on fire, eat moldy bread," he paused, glancing at Snoutlout, who was hyperventilating into his shoe, "or hyperventilate."

"Snotlout, you can't catch the Scourge of Odin by breathing," Fishlegs informed.

Snotlout tossed his boot aside. "I knew that."

"There hasn't been a single case of the Scourge for centuries. Plus, the girls got out of there right away. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked you.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Really. Just a bit shocked," you answered, glancing at Astrid, begging her not to inform Hiccup of the scratch.

"Yeah," she confirmed.

*Time Skip*

Hiccup was sleeping peacefully when a dragon braking into his house woke him. "What? What? (D/N)? (Y/N)!" He jumped out of bed, got his dragon, and flew to your hut. "(Y/ N)?" he called it softly. You waited for your sudden coughing fit to end before responding.

"Hiccup? What are you doing here?" you asked, weakly sitting up.

He slowly made his way to you. "(D/N) seemed a little worried, so I-" he stopped as you entered another coughing fit.

*Time Skip*

After your coughing episode, Hiccup gathered the rest of the riders, sending Snoutlout to hurry to Berk for Gothi's notes.

"Hiccup, will you stop pacing?"

He didn't answer, just stood still for a moment before starting to pace again, the urge too strong to ignore. Fishlegs and Astrid pulled him aside. "What is it?" he asked, worried.

"You saw that scratch, right?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup shrugged, though he was very shrugged about it. "She said it's nothing."

Fishlegs said something before Astrid could. "You know (Y/N). It's not nothing."

"All the signs are there, Hic-" Astrid was cut off by a cough, "-cup."

"Not you too, Astrid," Hiccup begged.

She cleared her throat. "I'm fine. It was just one cough."

"You sure?" he asked. Astrid nodded. He bogged back and continued their previous conversation. "All right, let's assume for a second that you're right. What's the cure?"

"I'm not sure. The only thing I know is that the scourge moves swiftly, overtaking it's victims in less than three moons," answered Fishlegs.

"One moon has already passed," Hiccup reminded, worried.

"Snotlout is on his way back from Berk with Gothi's notes. Hopefully, they'll tell us something more."

Just as Astrid reminded them of Snoutlout, he landed. And dashed inside, tossing Fishlegs the notes. Hiccup and Fishlegs immediately started going through Gothi's notes.

"Hey (Y/N), how are you feeling?" was the first thing he asked.

"I'm fine. Everyone just please stop worrying."

"Fishlegs, look! In Gothi's notes there's a cure for the Scourge of Odin. A green solution made from the saliva of a Buffalord dragon." He was so excited; no one wanted that hope to fade, for hope was all they had. "What? What is it?"

Fishlegs didn't want to be the one to tell him the bad news. "Well it's just," he trailed.

"There aren't any more Buffalord. They were all hunted to extinction during the Scourge's last outbreak," Astrid said, softly.

"We don't know if they're gone for sure. We need to get out there and find one."

"But we don't even know where to start looking. There's no mention of the Buffalord anywhere. It's like they were wiped from history."

You sat up to tell everyone, "Come on, I told you guys, I'm fine, so please-" but passed out in the middle of your sentence.

*Time Skip*

"How is she?" Hiccup was asked, since he stayed behind to watch over you.

Hiccup answered Snoutlout while walking to Fishlegs. "Resting. What else have we found, Fishlegs?"

"Well, I spent the last few hours combing through my dragon eye research and found some old notes. I didn't think much of them at first, but," rather than finish, he let Hiccup take a look at his discovery.

"The Buffalord! But nothing on its location. There's really not much about it here at all."

"It's big, has ram-like horns, and lives on the plains. That's something. I'll keep looking."

The twins, suddenly interested in helping, walked up to the table. "What's this stuff?"

Astrid absent mindedly pushed their hands away, but to no avail. "That's nothing. Just some Dragon Eye tracings. No useful information. Just archaic dots and slashes."

The twins stared at it, then nodded to each other. They knew something.

"What? Wait, you guys see something?" Hiccup wondered, desperately praying their random sparks of genius would strike once more.

"Yeah. These make a map."

"Duh. How do you guys not see that?"

They started moving around the four pieces of paper they had been studying. "See? These squiggles are water. That big nose is an island. Those slashes are sea stacks. And that there would be-"

"The Buffalord."

"How did you do that?" Snotlout asked in disbelief.

"We're experts at interpreting abstract images. Watch and learn," Ruffnut asked, a bit snug. She suddenly pulled out pieces of paper. One with a single line drew in the middle.

"A boat," Tuffnut named.

"Mm-hm," agreed Ruffnut, tossing the paper aside to show another paper with three straight lines.

"A pineapple."

"Mm-hm," Ruffnut hummed, switching to a piece of paper with one circle.

"Mom!"

"Mm."

"Um," Astrid hummed, not knowing what to say.

Hiccup ignored them and focus on the map. "Actually, this looks familiar." He started to correct the map the twins had been so kind as to make.

"We found it, Hiccup! We found it!" Fishlegs cheered upon Hiccup's completion.

Hiccup captured everyone's attention by slamming his hand over the map. "We found a location. Now let's hope to Odin they still exist."

*Time Skip*

Upon landing, the gang decided to split up to save time.

"Now, these dragons were supposedly hunted to extinction. So if there are any left, they will have developed a wariness towards humans."

"Which means we have to move quickly."

"And remember, we have less than two moons to find this dragon and bring this cure back to the edge."

*Time Skip*

After flying for hours, Toothless let out a humble of complaint. He wanted a brake.

"I feel you, bud," his rider assured, "but we have to keep pushing forward. Tell you what, let's grab some water from that stream and we'll get back up in the air."

They landed next to the stream, from which Toothless eagerly drank his fill. Hiccup did the same beside his dragon, soothing his throat. His thoughts strayed to how (Y/ N) was doing when he was interrupted by a curious growl.

"Toothless?" He looked in the direction Toothless was staring. "What is that?" He quickly had Toothless send out the signal and waited a few minutes for everyone else to come. He asked Fishlegs what he thought it was.

Fishlegs, being his usual weird but intelligent self, went to sniffing and studying the green pile slowly. "Large size. Unusual coloration. Vegetarian diet. Not the remnants of any dragon I'm familiar with- and I know my dragon droppings. It's fresh, Hiccup. Last couple of hours. This dragon is still somewhere on this island."

Tuffnut took his turn to smell it. "And, might I add a very distinctive bouquet. Sort of herbal. It's quite nice."

"Gross, Tuff!" Astrid complained.

Snotlout cringed, "Ew." Fishlegs took a closer whiff. "Double Ew."

Hiccup walked over to Toothless and pulled out a small bag. "Well, if it's here, I think I might know how we can find it. This dragon-tracking equipment. Now, it's not field tested, but it's worth a shot."

"In the dark?" Snotlout asked as Hiccup threw a familiar substance on the ground.

"Flightmare algae, of course!"

Hiccup continued on his now visible path. "Now, hopefully, a dragon this large doesn't move too fast."

The gang followed the trail for a few minutes before the trail ended, leaving the anxious group of teenagers to worry.

"Now what?"

Hiccup took out a new invention of his, kneeling to get a closer look at the grass. "It must have taken to the air here."

"It's like a spy glass," observed Fishlegs.

Hiccup absent mindedly nodded, "But for looking at things close up."

"Oh, fascinating."

Hiccup was in no mood to geek out, so he didn't further the conversation. "This way."

"How do you know that?" Snotlout asked, worried about wasting precious time.

Hiccup held his evidence up for everyone to see. "Dragon scale. Let's move."

"Nothing," Astrid complained after a while. The gang stopped at an edge of a cliff, the sun blinding them from seeing what's beyond.

"How could there still be nothing?"

Hiccup slipped on the goggles that allowed him to stare straight into the eyes of a Flightmare. He perked up, hope keeping him going. "No, not nothing. Look closer."

He handed the goggles to Snotlout.

"A Buffalord. Alive!" He took them off to pass it to the rest of the gang.

*Time Skip*

Hiccup edged beside the Buffalord as the gang went up to distract it. But the giant dragon had Snoutlout shouting, "Retreat!" for the first time, and the gang scurried off.

Hiccup huffed in annoyance at the gang but continued to get the saliva. "Okay. Easy. Finally. We got it!" He quickly ran back to the gang.

"Well, that was easy," observed Astrid.

Hiccup hopped on Toothless, looking into the cup. "Now, let's go. What the- it dried up!"

"What? No way!" Astrid shouted.

"Oh, come on!" Snotlout exclaimed.

Hiccup moved the cup upside down to prove his point. Sure enough, it was dry.

"What do we do now?"

"We rope him and take him back to Dragon's Edge. It shouldn't be too hard, right?"

The gang was easily able to tie a rope around the eating beast.

"It's remarkably docile for a dragon of its size. Almost yak-like."

Snotlout laughed, "No wonder it was so easily hunted. You gotta toughen up there, Buff."

"Aww, he's kind of cute," cooed Ruffnut, which gave her twin a horrible idea.

"Hiccup, can we keep him? I promise I'll walk him and feed him and stuff. We already know his poop doesn't smell. And he doesn't even act like it. Not like Ruffnut who acts like her poop doesn't smell." The last comment earned him a punch from said sister.

Everyone else ignored them.

"We need to get him back to (Y/N)," reminded Astrid.

"Come on, big guy. Come on!" encouraged Hiccup.

The beast took to the air nicely, following the gang for a while before its eyes widened.

"Guys? I think something's up with the Buff."

Suddenly, the Buffalord puffed up, forcing the other dragons to stagger back. It turned and fought to return to its home.

"No! We need to stay with it. We have to get it back to the Edge."

"I knew I shouldn't have told him to toughen up. Me and my big mouth," Snotlout scolded himself.

"Look Out!"

"Whoa!" Fishlegs exclaimed, as the Buffalord escape the gang's grasp and returned to munching on the herbs.

"Okay. What's that all about?" asked Tuffnut.

Fishlegs answered, "He appears to be fine, so long as he's on his island."

"Great. So, now what?"

"If we can't take the Buffalord to (N/N)," trailed Hiccup.

"Bring (Y/ N) to the Buffalord. I'm on it." Without waiting for instructions, Astrid raced back to the Edge.

*Time Skip*

Hiccup bounced to his feet as (D/N) landed, a sleeping you on her back. The jostling of the landing woke you up, but Hiccup was quick to take you into his arms. He leaned you against a rock, patting your back when you coughed. You had paled with a sickly green tint, worrying Hiccup about your possibility of survival. Still, he had determination and hope.

"Just rest," he whispered. "We're gonna beat this. I promise you, (N/N). You just have to keep fighting, and hold on. You need to stay with us. I can't imagine a world without you in it." He quickly bounced to his feet. "Alright, we need to move quickly." Without much caution, he gathered more salvia and brought it back to you. "Here." You took a sip but recoiled at the taste. "No, no. You need to drink this, (N/ N)." He brought the cup to your lips again, then waited a minute. "Nothing's happening."

"Maybe it takes some time for the antidote to work."

"No, something's wrong."

"It says the green solution will cure the Scourge. "Green Solution." "Cure." That's all it says," informed Fishlegs, scanning Gothi's notes.

"But the Buffalord's saliva is clear," noted Astrid, genuinely confused. "What does it mean, "green solution"?"

They stopped, distracted by a munching sound. Everyone turned to see the twins sitting on the ground and eating the herbs the Buffalord ate.

Snotlout stomped over to them. "How can you guys eat at a time like this?"

"Hey, people deal with stress differently, okay?" Ruffnut defended.

"And we're eating what the Buffalord eats, because, hey, who doesn't want sweet-smelling droppings?"

"It's a victimless crime."

"Wait, Hiccup," trailed Astrid, noticing the saliva on the train's chin green, not clear.

"It's all over my pants," noted Tuffnut.

"That's it! The herbs! It must be what the Buffalord eats, mixed with the saliva that creates the antidote."

"Which would stand to reason why it won't leave this place. It can't be away from the herbs it eats," reasoned Fishlegs.

"So, we just need it need it to eat the herbs to create the green solution. Just a little longer, (N/N). Just a little bit longer."

Meanwhile, Astrid and Snotlout were already guiding the Buffalord to a patch of herbs.

"Come on, Big Buff. You worked up a healthy appetite trying to kill us earlier. So eat! Eat!" commanded Snotlout.

"Finally!" Snotlout yelled, ruining the mood.

Hiccup smiled and reached out to collect his prize, only to be stopped by a net capturing the Buffalord.

"Viggo!"

"Hello, Hiccup," Viggo greeted, in his annoyingly cheery voice. "Thank you so very much for this gift. I do apologize that you won't be able to use it to save your little friend."

"But how?" asked Fishlegs, probably more to himself. "There's no trace of this island anywhere. How did he find it?"

"Who cares? We've been dying for a little action."

Hiccup hopped on Toothless and took the higher ground, in the sky. "Let's make this count, bud." The gang circled Viggo and his men, waiting for an opening.

"Hiccup, I can't get a clean shot," Snotlout complained.

"Neither can I," Astrid called.

"Pull up, Riders. We can't risk hurting the Buffalord. We need it. Viggo, release that dragon! You have no idea what you're doing!

Viggo countered, "Oh, I beg to differ, my dear Hiccup. I'm keenly aware of my actions. This dragon is exceedingly unique. It will elicit a considerable bounty on the open market. You should have left well enough alone, Hiccup. My fishing boat was no place for you or any of your riders."

"Your fishing boat?" Astrid gasped.

"Move him," Viggo ordered his men, who immediately started their work. "It's simple really. Supply and demand. I knew where to get the supply, if only I could generate the demand."

"You're a monster!" declared Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs, I'm shocked. I'd have thought you were above name-calling. "Monster"? No. "Savy businessmen"? Indeed."

"And what if the dragon was extinct?" dared Hiccup.

"I tend not to dwell on the "what-ifs," my boy. Leaves you barren."

"What are we waiting for? Let's take this psycho out already!" Snotlout said, time ticking.

"She's running out of time, Hiccup," Fishlegs reminded, watching you enter another coughing fit.

"Toothless."

Viggo narrowed his eyes. "Ryker." Ryker pulled out his blade and brought it to the neck of the Buffalord.

"No," Hiccup panicked, forcing Toothless not to attack.

"I would think twice about your actions, Hiccup," warned Viggo.

"And your profits?"

Viggo shrugged. "Like I said, business is business. This? Oh, it's a loss I'm willing to incur. Question is, are you?"

Hiccup held his hands in front of him in a defenseless manner. "Okay, Viggo. Okay, you win. Take him. Take the dragon. But leave us with what we came for, the scourge antidote. Buffalord Saliva. I'm not leaving here without it. That's a loss I'm not willing to take."

"No. Hiccup. Don't give him- Not for me," you called, faintly.

Hiccup ignored your pleas. "Do we have a deal? Or are both leaving here empty-handed? Your call."

Viggo nodded, signaling his men to let Hiccup collected the saliva.

"I've truly missed our time together, Hiccup. My brother leaves something to be desired in the repartee department." Unhappy with the loss but unwilling to risk a life of a friend, Hiccup kept a firm face as he collected the antidote. "My boy, don't look so morose. It takes all the fun out of it. All's well that ends well. Hmm?"

Hiccup ignored him and walked straight to you, bringing the cup to your pale lips. You groaned. "I know. I know. Just drink."

Within a minute, color was returning to your once pale skin. You opened your eyes and sat up by yourself.

"It's working!"

"I'm afraid our time must end, Hiccup. We will continue our contest in due time." Viggo signaled for his men to leave.

"He won't get far. Let's go after him," Tuffnut cheered.

"Yeah, I'm sick of that smug-"

"No. Stand down. We agreed to let him leave the island with that dragon. And that's exactly what we're gonna do," Hiccup ordered, firmly.

It wasn't too long later that a faint call of, "Hiccup!" was heard, followed by the Buffalord returning home.

Hiccup smirked. "Well, that leaves just one thing to do."

*Time Skip*

"There do I see my father, my mother, and my brothers and my sisters. They bid me take my place among them in the halls of Valhalla, where the brave shall live forever."

With the end of the condolence, you fired a flaming arrow at the boat. The others copied your example, letting the dead Vikings rest in peace.

After watching the boat burn, the others slowly made their way back to the Edge.

"What are you thinking about?" you asked.

"This might be just the beginning."

"Of what?"

"Something Viggo said about knowing where the "supply" was. You don't think he could have unlocked the Dragon Eye, do you?"

"How? He doesn't have a Snow Wraith key."

"But he found the Buffalord on his own," reminded Hiccup. "And we need to find out how."

"You know, you make a good point. The Dragon Eye originated from his ancestors. Maybe there is a hidden second key we missed. It would make sense, with how cautious the Dragon Hunters are and everything." Hiccup agreed, though not liking the possibility. "Hiccup, I just wanted to say thanks. I really owe you."

Hiccup smiled, "It's no big deal. You'd have done the same for me."

"I can't imagine a world without you in it, either," you said, softly, knowing he heard you. In the peace of the sunset, you flew home.


	68. What You Never Expect

**What You Never Expect**

 **For alphaflower**

 **You are both 16**

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

* * *

The entire village waited around the docks. My dad stood at the front, having ordered everyone to move off of the docks. He didn't want to frighten away our guests.

Being his son and the heir to the throne of Berk, I was at his left side, with Gobber being on his right. Toothless was at my other side, eager to meet the legendary night fury.

The (L/N) family is a popular family, going around village to village performing odd but stunning tricks and stunts. It is rumored to be amazing to watch and that one of the daughter's performs with her pet night fury. When I heard the (L/N) family was coming, I was excited. I had been waiting to see another night fury; to prove that Toothless isn't alone.

The ship docked, and every moment seemed to last a year. The family had many people to its name- strange people at that. They wore bright, expensive looking but tacky and mismatched clothing and many painted their faces. One man never smiled, only kept a frown, but he painted a smile on his face. Again, strange family.

A decently dressed man walked up to us. He stood before us, bending at the waist to study me, then standing taller to study dad, then Gobber.

"I assume you," he paused to empathize, suddenly turning from me to dad, "are the chief of this island."

"You are correct. Welcome to Berk!" dad bellowed, cheerfully.

"Thank you, uh, Stoick, is it?" the man asked.

"Correct, my fine friend. This is my son, Hiccup, his dragon, Toothless, and my right hand man, Gobber," he introduced.

"(M/N)!" he called.

"Yes, dear?" a woman asked, walking to his side. Her eyes immediately locked onto Toothless, who was using his teeth to itch a scratch under his arm. Gross. "Oh my."

"Are my eyes deceiving I?" he asked.

"I think not so, dear."

"A night fury! Intriguing! And (Y/ N) said (D/N) was the last of them!"

"Who's (Y/ N)?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Our daughter. (Cousin's name), could you go fetch (Y/ N), please?"

"Sure thing," a young teenaged boy answered, running back onto the boat.

"How many people are still on the boat?" I asked.

"Just a few. Mostly (Y/ N) and (D/N). They tend to stay on the ship because of most island's views on dragons. But it seems like Berk is a different story," the man observed.

Dad took the change to gloat. "We used to think of the dragons as devils, but now- because of my son- we are at peace with dragons!"

I blushed slightly and ducked my head.

"So this skinny boy made peace between Vikings and dragons here?" a girl's voice asked.

"He did, indeed," dad continued to gloat.

I looked up as the girl's footsteps came close. "And is that a night fury by his side?"

"Yes," I answered for myself. I looked up to see the most beautiful girl alive. Her (H/ L), (H/T) (H/ C) hair and bright (E/C) eyes matched the smile that appeared at my answer. "H- His name is Toothless."

She walked up, slowly, in wonder. She held her hand out, then paused. "May I?"

I nodded, "Of course." I watched in awe as she slowly approached Toothless, who immediately took a liking to her. She pet him in an excited but kind manner, laughing like a child throughout. "You seem to be quite good with dragons."

"I am the best," she bragged, unknowing of my title.

"Have you heard of the Dragon Conqueror?" I questioned.

"Yes. There are many rumors about him, but I've heard that he actually tames dragons."

I chuckled, "Do you know what island he lives on?"

"Um, Berk, I believe. And he's the heir to the throne of Berk, isn't he?" she asked, keeping her attention on Toothless. "He is quite magnificent." She froze. "Wait. The Dragon Conqueror even conquered a- No way!" She jumped up, eyes a lit. "You're him! You're the Dragon Conqueror!"

I laughed, "So I've been told."

She rushed up to me. "No way! Dad!" She then ran up to the man talking to my dad. "Are we on Berk?"

The man chuckled, "I told you where we were headed for next." He turned to my dad, "Teenagers."

Dad glanced at me, "Yup."

"Hey!" the girl and I exclaimed, simultaneously.

"Hiccup, why don't you show (Y/ N) a tour of the island. You can take your dragons and get to know each other."

"Yeah!" the girl agreed, then slowed herself. "That is, if it's okay with you."

I smiled and nodded, "Sounds like a great idea."

"Great! I'll get (D/N). (D/N)!" She ran back into the boat, calling her dragon's name. She flew off the boat moments later and landed beside me. "I forgot to ask for your name. Well, Boy, this is my night fury, (D/N)."

"I'm Hiccup," I chuckled.

"(Y/ N), but you can call me (N/ N)."

I nodded and hopped on Toothless. "Time for the tour. Follow me, mi'lady."

She giggled and we took off.

*Time Skip*

We spent the day together, sharing stories and getting to know each other. (Y/ N) was a fierce, loyal, and funny girl that could put up a good fight with Astrid (I watched them practice together).

The next day, we spent the day with the gang. We had a best trick competition (which (Y/ N) won) and a dragon race that the entire village watched (again, (Y/ N) won). We even shared more stories.

Come the morning of the third day, (Y/ N) had to excuse herself. She had a performance to do, after all. The village huddled around the Dragon Academy, since it was the biggest place besides the Great Hall. Dad had us remove the chain dome, and the (L/N) family had added what they needed for their performance. Dad sat on his throne while we waited, I sat next to him while Gobber remained standing to his right.

Finally, (F/N) came and introduced the family. He listed a few of the performers and their acts, then announced, "And for the Grand Finale, we will have (Y/ N)'s Dance of the Night Fury!" As he introduced her act, (Y/ N) came flying out into the open, standing tall and proud on (D/N)'s back. She opened her arms out wide and flew above the crowd. Her hair was done up in silly way and her face was covered in paint. Her clothes were the same bright colored and tacky patterned as the rest of her family, whom all wore normal clothing for a good amount of their stay. After a minute of the village's loud cheering, I saw (F/N) signal for her to stop. (Y/ N) immediately nudged (D/N) with her foot and flew back, disappearing from view. "Now, for the start of the show, please welcome (M/N) and (Aunt's name)!"

Though the performance started at one in the afternoon, it lasted many hours. Some acts lasted a few short minutes while other lasted up to forty five minutes. Most acts were relatively short, though. There were all kinds of weird and strange acts, too. Many acts involved dancing, but it also included strange activities I had never imagined. Two woman danced between two ropes that were hardly visible from my view. They even walked across the ropes on their hands! Another act had children- children!- swinging from small bars attached to rope. They group of five swung from bar to bar and even had one hang upside down while the rest clung on to each other's ankles or hands! Another act, thankfully on the ground, showed a group of teenagers and young adults juggling knives at each other. An act with middle aged adults involved them juggling torches while dancing! I watched many strange performances that day and was awed by the majority of them. Despite the entertaining acts, sitting in the same spot for hours on end was quite boring. I was beginning to wonder if it would ever end when I finally heard, "And now, for (Y/ N)'s Dance of the Night Fury!"

A cart was pulled into the middle of the arena, covered by a blanket. A second cart was pulled a few feet away. Suddenly, (D/N) used her wings to knock the blanket off. She glided around the arena as the music (which played for most of the acts and was done by the musicians of the family) increased in tempo, making me expect something to jump out.

Then the music slowed, showing (Y/ N) majestically remove the blanket. She did a graceful but slow flip off of the cart, using her hand on the edge to keep herself steady. She landed, twirled, then did a few more combinations of jumps and twirls as the carts and blankets were rolled away.

Several minutes passed, but everyone was too enthralled by the performance to notice. The only way I knew was because the sun had almost completely set by the time she finished. Suddenly (D/N) stopped in front of (Y/ N), where they began a duel with orange streamers as fire and silver streamers as a sword and shield. The duel refused to release everyone's attention, the music her family members played helped create the captivating mood. Both majestically danced around each other, battling throughout the ages. They moved throughout the arena during the duration of the never ending battle. (Y/ N) bounced along the ropes as (D/N) attacked from the sky, then (Y/ N) swung from the bars, doing flips and stunts the children didn't perform as (D/N) flew through flaming hoops. They performed the most stunts out of any act.

Suddenly, a monster went to attack (Y/ N), the human. Alone, she was unable to win. Then, the monster went to (D/N), the dragon. Alone, another lost was added to the pile. As the monster (a person in brown clothing wearing a giant monster head) danced around the arena, (Y/ N) and (D/N) fought for another minute, before they suddenly stopped, the sudden lonely but bold loud drum beat making me jump, and befriended each other.

Now, the human and the dragon worked as a team. The circled the monster, suddenly attacking it from behind. Try as he might, the monster couldn't defeat the unbeatable team of the Viking and the Dragon. (D/N) delivered the final blow, and the monster dramatically fell to the ground, dead.

The crowd cheered. As (Y/ N) flew on (D/N) on the flight of victory around the crowd. Finally, at the last beat of the drum, she headed back with the rest of her family.

We had a feast in the Great Hall, but it was nearly an hour before anyone from the (L/N) family showed themselves. Slowly, in small groups, they entered the Great Hall, now dressed normally and without paint covering their faces. I waited impatiently to compliment (Y/ N) on her performance and to thank her for the thrilling story.

At long last, nearly two hours after the performance, a boy her age pushed her into the Great Hall. She stood frozen, blushing, but the boy wouldn't have it, so he pushed her closer to me. He whispered something in her ear then lead (D/N) to Toothless, who was at the dragon feeding station.

Slowly, (Y/ N) walked up to me. "Hi."

I smiled, awkwardly. "Uh, hi. T- That was a great performance. I loved the story."

She instantly perked up, "You did?"

I chuckled and nodded, "I did. It reminded me of Toothless and myself and when we made peace between Berk and the dragons."

"Oh, yeah, well, I'm what you never expect, so, yeah. I shared my story with you, now can you tell me yours?" she asked.

"I will," I promised, "but lets eat first." I guided her to the tables filled with food and we helped ourselves. I told her my story during dinner, then we simply talked about anything and everything for the rest of the night.

"Thanks for the wonderful evening," she said, as I walked her to her family's ship. "I hope we'll meet again. Someday."

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning, we're leaving," she stated. "We perform, then we leave. It's how it's always been."

"Can't you- I don't know- stay here? Even for another day?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, Hiccup. You know I can't. I need to stay with my family."

"B- but-" I couldn't think of what else to do, so I slowly leaned in. She slowly let her eyes drift close, so I took it as a good sign and pressed my lips to hers. The kiss wasn't long or passionate, but it admitted to the other our love.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup," she whispered, then ran onto the ship.

That wasn't the last I ever saw of (Y/ N) or her night fury, but it was many years before I saw either of them again.


	69. Buffalord Sister

**Buffalord Sister**

 **For kuramaslover123**

 **You are 16. Hiccup is 18**

 **Race To The Edge**

 **Brother- sister one shot**

* * *

You zoomed over the open sea on (D/N), enjoying the nice day quite on patrol. "Alpha quadrant is clear of anything but water and- wait." (D/N) indicated that she saw the ship, too. "You're right, girl. Let's go check it out."

You hovered over the boat, not finding a single viking in sight. You hummed, walking inside. You called out, but only your echoes replied. (D/N) was on edge but curious.

"They must have abandoned ship. Weird. It doesn't look like they were in any kind of trouble." You stopped short when you heard a faint groan. "Hello?" you called, taking a torch off the wall. You held it out for (D/N) to light, then looked inside the dark room. "Ugh! What is that stench?"

You raised the torch to lite the room and gasped at the multiple bodies lying still on the ground. Many had been dead for days, and all were a sickly pale green. Another groan came from beside you.

You yelped as a man suddenly scratched your arm. "Help." You recoiled in pain as the man collapsed back to the ground, dead.

Tears slipped down your cheeks as you cried, "Let's get out of here, (D/N)," and flew off.

*Time Skip*

You landed outside the forge Hiccup and you made for the Edge. He was talking to Astrid and Fishlegs over what seemed to be your newest invention while the others were goofing around.

"Oh, (N/N)," he greeted. "I was just telling Astrid and Fishlegs about our new- what's wrong? Did you see something on patrol? Are you okay?" He rushed to your aid, and you pulled him into reassuring hug.

"I'm fine, just a bit spooked. We saw something that was quite disturbing."

"What? Hunters? Trapped Dragons? Viggo?" Fishlegs guessed. You shook your head in denial.

"Oh! I love this game. Okay, now it's my turn, everyone quiet. (N/N), is what you found bigger than a yak box?" Tuffnut asked, suddenly throwing himself into the conversation.

You weren't in the mood for games, though. "A fishing boat. I found a fishing boat full of-"

"I'm supposed to guess before you tell me. Doesn't anyone know how to play?" he complained, then went to rambling softly to himself.

You ignored him, pulling Hiccup closer. "It was just drifting out there. We went to take a closer look. But what we found inside it was-" you choked up.

"Was what?" Snotlout asked, impatient.

"Snotlout! She's obviously in distress! Give her time!" Astrid ordered.

"No, I'm fine," you stated, turning so you faced the others. I found bodies. Dead bodies. Their skin was all pale and green. We got out of there as fast as we could."

"Survivors?" asked Fishlegs.

"Yes. One."

Hiccup straightened. "Then we need to go back out there and help them. Toothless."

You pulled his arm before he flew off. "Hiccup, it's too late." Your voice wavered as more tears fell. "I saw him die, big brother."

He pulled you into another hug as you cried as quietly as you could. "(N/N)."

"Um, Hiccup, "pale green skin"? I hate to be the harbinger of doom, but," Astrid trailed.

"I know what you're thinking, Astrid, but-"

"The Scourge of Odin," finished Fishlegs.

"Oh! Let's not throw that word around too loosely."

Snotlout jumped up from his seat. "Wait. Back it up. Did he say "Scourge of Odin"?"

"Yes, but there's no need to panic."

"Right. No need to panic. The Scourge of Odin. Just the plague that tore through the archipelago centuries ago, wiping out entire viking villages! Yeah, why would we worry about that?" he sarcastically agreed. "Quick, Hookfang! I need a mask for my mouth."

"Well, that's a long time coming," joked Tuffnut.

"Very funny. I already feel short of breath."

"Snotlout, you're overreacting," you tried.

"Says the one who brought doom upon us!"

"I didn't-"

"We must burn our clothes!" Ruffnut proclaimed, laughing as Snotlout went further into panic.

Tuffnut took it somewhat seriously. "No, no, no, no. No need to panic. I've got the answer for it. Wait for it." He pulled out a slice of moldy bread. "Bing. Oh yeah."

"Moldy bread?" Ruffnut asked.

"Why do you carry around moldy bread?" you asked.

"Like that's gonna cure the scourge."

"That it will, sis. Once I had a really bad cold. So, I decided to eat some moldy bread. Don't ask me why, because I don't know- same for your question, (N/N): I don't know. But, boom! Instantly cured." Everyone scoffed, temporarily humored. "Okay, you scoff now, but one day, science will recognize my genius. They called old crazy Uncle Henrik crazy."

"He is crazy, Tuffnut. He married his own beard."

Tuffnut hummed in agreement. "Okay. Yes. Bad example. Let's go with your clothes burning plan. We'll keep them on you, just to be sure. Barf! Belch!"

Hiccup stepped forward, holding his arms out. "Let's not jump to conclusions and set ourselves on fire, eat moldy bread, or hyperventilate," he said, hinting at the hyperventilating Snotlout who was using his stinky boot to breathe through.

"Snotlout, you can't catch the Scourge of Odin by breathing."

"I knew that," he said, throwing his boot behind him."

"Sure you did," Astrid teased.

"There hasn't been a single case of the Scourge for centuries. Plus, (N/N) got out of there right away. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Really."

The topic quickly changed, leaving you to yourself to think of what happened.

*Time Skip*

That night, coughing kept Hiccup up. Eventually, he wondered into his sister's room to check on her.

"Hiccup? What are you doing here?" you groaned, sitting up on your elbows.

He knelt down beside your bed, taking your hand in his. "I heard you coughing. You're sick? Aren't you?"

You denied it. "No," then coughed. "You-" you collapsed back onto the bed.

"(N/ N)!"

*Time Skip*

"Big brother, will you please stop pacing? You're making me anxious."

Hiccup looked up at you but stopped. "Sorry." He glanced towards Astrid and Fishlegs, who beckoned him over. "What is it?"

"You saw that scratch right?" Fishlegs hinted.

"She said it's nothing."

"She's your sister, Hiccup. You know her better than anyone. It's not nothing. All the signs are there."

"Fine. Let's assume, for a second, that you're right. What's the cure?"

"I'm not sure. The only thing I know is that the scourge moves swiftly, overtaking it's victims in less then three moons."

"One moon has already passed," Hiccup noted, thoughtfully. "Dang it!" he cursed, using his fist to hit the take next to him.

"Calm down, Hiccup," ordered Astrid. "Snotlout is on his way back from Berk with Gothi's notes. Hopefully, they'll tell us something more."

Snotlout landed seconds later, practically threw the notes at Fishlegs, and ran to your side. "Hey (N/N), how are you feeling?" He gently took your hand in his, running his hand softly over your hair. You skin was pale and cold.

"I'm fine. I just want everyone to stop-"

You were cut off by Hiccup cheering, "Fishlegs, look! In Gothi's notes there's a cure for the Scourge of Odin. A green solution made from the saliva of a Buffalord dragon." He looked up to see Astrid's and Fishlegs's long faces. "What? What is it?"

"Well, it's just," Fishlegs trailed off, unable to tell him the bad news.

You used Snotlout to help you sit up. "There aren't any more Buffalord, big brother. They were all hunted to extinction during the Scourge's last outbreak."

Hiccup's determination didn't let the news bother him. "We don't know if they're gone for sure. We need to get out there and find one."

"But we don't even know where to start looking. There's no mention of the Buffalord anywhere," Fishlegs informed, skimming through the pile of notes.

"Yeah. It's like they were wiped from history," added Astrid.

"Come on, I told you guys, I'm f-" you didn't get to finish before you collapsed.

*Time Skip*

You woke up not too long afterwards, but Hiccup refused to let you do anything except rest.

"Snotlout, make sure she doesn't do anything reckless. I'm going to check in with Astrid and Fishlegs," Hiccup ordered, walking out of your room.

"Save your energy, (N/ N)," Snotlout whispered, gently squeezing your hand.

"Come on, Snotlout. I'm fine," you assured, trying to sit up, but his gentle hands he'd you down.

"Please, don't fight us," he begged. "Just this once."

You sighed but promised to rest. It wasn't long before you fell asleep, just briefly waking up to be informed of the gang's trip to find a Buffalord.

*Time Skip*

Hiccup waited impatiently for Snotlout to return with you. He didn't want to have to move you, but it wasn't like he could bring the Buffalord to you. He paced to and fro, making the others a bit frantic as well.

"Hiccup, calm down," ordered Astrid.

"Calm down? Calm down? Astrid, my sister is sick because of the Scourge of Odin and might die, and you want me to calm down?" he asked, bewildered.

Astrid set her hand upon his shoulder. "She's your sister, we all know how close the two of you are. Hiccup, she's a good friend of ours, too. She's like our sister, too. You're not the only one worried; we all are. We are all trying to help. What is not helping: is your pacing. You need to take a-"

"They're here!" Hiccup exclaimed, running around Astrid as (D/N) landed nearby, a weak (Y/ N) lying flat against her back. You started to slide off, but Hiccup caught you. You weakly opened your eyes and let out a soft groan. "Just rest. We're gonna beat this. I promise you, (Y/N). You just have to keep fighting, and hold on. You need to stay with us. I can't imagine a world without you in it." You groaned, unable to find the strength to respond. Hiccup frowned, worried. "Alright, we need to move quickly."

Without caution, he strode over to the Buffalord and let its saliva drop into the cup he held. He basically ran back to you and tilted the cup to your lips.

"Here. Here you go." After the cup was taken from your lips, everyone waited. Minutes passed, but nothing happened to ease the worry and tension. "Nothing's happening," Hiccup stated, starting to panic.

"Relax. Maybe it just takes some time for the antidote to work," Astrid tried.

"No, something's wrong."

Fishlegs buried his nose in Gothi's notes. "It says the green solution will cure the Scourge. "Green Solution." "Cure." That's all it says."

Hiccup frowned, realizing, "But the Buffalord's saliva is clear. What does it mean, "green solution"?"

No one was able to answer.

A munching sound pulled everyone's attention to the twins, who were sitting and eating the Buffalord's food.

"How can you guys eat at a time like this?" Snotlout demanded, angered that the twins were taking the situation so lightly.

"Hey, people deal with stress differently, okay?" Ruffnut defended.

"And we're eating what the Buffalord eats, because, hey, who doesn't want sweet-smelling droppings?"

"It's a victimless crime."

"Wait, Hiccup, look!" Astrid said, eagerly punching his arm.

"The herbs! It must be what the Buffalord eats, mixed with the saliva that creates the antidote. Thanks, Astrid."

"Which would stand to reason why it won't leave this place," Fishlegs exclaimed to himself. "It can't be away from the herbs it eats."

"So, we just need it need it to eat the herbs to create the green solution. Hang in there, (N/N). Just a little longer. Please. For me," Snotlout begged, which everyone knew was out of character. Snotlout quickly herded the Buffalord to the herbs, yelling at it to eat. "You already worked up a nice appetite nearly killing us all, now eat!"

"Never knew you cared so much about my little sister, Snoutlout," Hiccup said, holding a cup, ready to catch the saliva.

"She's everyone's little sister, Hiccup," said Snotlout, completely serious. "She's the nicest one here. She never minds listening to anyone rant. She is always there to help, and never takes the slightest thing for granted. You may be the closest one to her, but you're not the only one who cares deeply for her, Hiccup." His honesty surprised Hiccup, who finally realized how much his little sister meant to everyone. "Finally!" Snotlout yelled as the Buffalord started drooling green saliva, ruining the mood.

Hiccup smiled and reached out to collect his prize, only to be stopped by a net capturing the Buffalord.

"Viggo!"

"Hello, Hiccup," Viggo greeted, in his annoyingly cheery voice. "Thank you so very much for this gift. I do apologize that you won't be able to use it to save your little friend."

"That's my sister," corrected Hiccup.

"But how- how did you find us? There's no trace of this island anywhere!"

Snotlout hopped on Hookfang "Who cares? We have to save (N/ N). Besides, we've been dying for a little action."

The gang took to the air, leaving Fishlegs to guard you. You watched the gang fly around in a circle to find a clear shot. Apparently, none was found. The Buffalord was too precious to risk it.

"Viggo, release that dragon. You have no idea what you're doing," Hiccup demanded.

"Oh, I beg to differ, my dear Hiccup. I'm keenly aware of my actions. This dragon is exceedingly unique. It will elicit a considerable bounty on the open market. You should have left well enough alone, Hiccup. My fishing boat was no place for you or any of your Riders."

"Your fishing boat? You got my sister sick!"

Viggo said something to his men before they heed the dragon into a wagon. The Buffalord, the docile beast of a dragon, let them do as they pleased. "It's simple really," Vigo explained as his men worked. "Supply and demand. I knew where to get the supply, if only I could generate the demand."

"You're a monster!"

"Fishlegs, I'm shocked. I'd have thought you were above name-calling. "Monster"? No. "Savy businessmen"? Indeed."

"You're killing an innocent girl!" Astrid argued from above.

"And what if the dragon was extinct?" questioned an enraged Hiccup.

"I tend not to dwell on the "what-ifs," my boy. Leaves you barren," teased Viggo.

"What are we waiting for? Let's take this psycho out already!" Snotlout

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Toothless."

Viggo narrowed his eyes. "Ryker."

Everything was still. Ryker had his blade to the Buffalord's neck; Toothless had a plasma bolt ready to fire. But only one could not take action. The risk was too great.

Hiccup gave in. "No!"

"I would think twice about your actions, Hiccup."

"And your profits?"

Viggo shrugged, uncaring. "Like I said, business is business. This? Oh, it's a loss I'm willing to incur. Question is, are you?"

Hiccup took a long look at his sister, who was getting worse by the second. "Okay, Viggo. You win. Take the dragon. But leave us with what we came for: the scourge antidote. Buffalord Saliva. I'm not leaving here without it. That's a loss I'm not willing to take."

"No, Hiccup. Don't give him. Not for me," you begged.

He ignored you. "Do we have a deal? Or are both leaving here empty-handed? Your call."

Viggo smirked, signaling for Ryker to put his blade away. "I've truly missed our time together, Hiccup. My brother leaves something to be desired in the repartee department." Hiccup landed before stiffly walking into enemy territory and gathering the antidote. "My boy, don't look so morose. It takes all the fun out of it. All's well that ends well. Hmm?"

Hiccup sent him a small glare, nothing unexpected. He kept silent, unhappy about his loss. He knelt beside you and bright the cup to your lips. You groaned, too sick to truly care, and tried to refuse the drink.

Hiccup simply pressed the cup against your lips, making you drink. "Shh. I know. I know. Just drink."

Within a minute, the cure had worked, and you were weakly able to stand on your own.

"(Y/N)!" cheered Hiccup, who hugged you.

Snoutlout was all too eager to replace his warmth when he pulled away, making you laugh. "Don't you ever do something so stupid again, do you understand? We were worried sick!" He continued rambling until you covered his mouth with your hand.

"Thanks," was all you needed to say. "You're the nicest and best cousin I have."

Snoutlout pulled you into a tighter hug.

Viggo interrupted the touching moment with, "I'm afraid our time must end, Hiccup. We will continue our contest in due time. And I'm glad you're well again, sister of Hiccup Haddock." He and his men walked away, pulling the Buffalord with them.

"He won't get far. Let's go after him."

"Yeah, I'm sick of that smug-"

Hiccup lifted his arm, silencing all strategies. "No. Stand down. We agreed to let him leave the island with that dragon. And that's exactly what we're gonna do."

"Big brother! He has an innocent dragon!" you argued.

"Trust me, (N/ N). It'll be alright. Viggo is in for one big surprise."

You waited several minutes in silence, waiting for Hiccup's plan to carry out. Everyone laughed when "Hiccup!" was faintly heard, followed by the Buffalord as it flew back to its home.

Hiccup smiled, squeezing your hand. "Told you. Well, that leaves just one thing to do."

*Time Skip*

You hovered in the air, silently, looking out at the boat full of unfortunate bodies. The ones that Viggo used for his own personal gain.

"There do I see my father, my mother, and my brothers and my sisters. They bid me take my place among them in the halls of Valhalla, where the brave shall live forever," you finished the farewell.

You were the first to release a flaming arrow. You watched at the boat caught a flame for a few minutes before the rest of the gang slowly headed back to the Edge. You noticed Hiccup in deep thought, showing no signs of alertness.

You decided to ask, "What are you thinking about?"

Hiccup answered, thoughtfully, "This might be just the beginning."

"Of what?"

"Something Viggo said, about knowing where the "supply" was. You don't think he could have unlocked the Dragon Eye, do you?"

"No," you said, honestly. "He doesn't have a Snow Wraith key."

"But he found the Buffalord on his own. And we need to find out how."

"You're right. He might've found another Snow Wraith or knew another way to unlock it."

He frowned at the thought. You both hovered in the air, silently pondering over the day's events.

"Hiccup, I just wanted to say thanks. I really owe you," you said, partly to brake the tension.

"It's no big deal. You'd have done the same for me." You both smiled, knowing his words were the true.

"And, Hiccup," you added, "I can't imagine a world without you in it, either. You're the best big brother in the world."


	70. Water To The Rescue

**Water To The Rescue**

 **For _Rebel_Gal_1215**

 **You are 19, Hiccup is 20**

* * *

You waited patiently for Hiccup and Toothless to finish racing while you played with the water that seemed to cater to your every whim. The water flowed through the air as your arm moved gracefully to in the same direction.

(D/N), your (D/T), chased the water, swinging her paws through the cool liquid as she pleased.

You giggled when a pair of hands covered your eyes and a familiar voice ordered, "Guess who?"

"Let me guess: Hiccup."

The hands removed themselves and a figure walked into your line of sight. "Correct, mi'lady." He watched you manipulate the water a few more minutes before asking, "Ready?"

Immediately, you moved the water back into the pouch at your side and smiled. "Am I ever! Let's go!" You shoved him towards Toothless and got on (D/N) as fast as you could, taking off before Hiccup finished getting on Toothless.

"Hey!" you heard Hiccup shout.

You slowed down and waited a few seconds for him to catch up. For a while, you let Hiccup lead the way while you two engaged in a conversation.

After a few hours, you started goofing around and doing tricks.

"Hey, (N/ N)," he called.

"Yes, Hic?"

"Watch this." He immediately stood up on Toothless and jumped off.

You had watched him do this hundreds of not millions of times before. You predicted that they would free fall for a while before nearing the ocean and then Hiccup would get back on Toothless and they'd fly back up next to you and (D/N).

You were wrong.

Hiccup fell a bit before pulling at something on his leg and spreading his arms out wide, revealing the wings in his flight suit. He glided through the air with Toothless a bit behind him.

"Oh, that's why he calls it his flight suit," you said to yourself, watching him in awe.

Hiccup looked behind him to smile at you. You smiled back and he went back to looking in front of him. After a few minutes he yelled, "Yeah! This is amazing!" as y'all entered a thick fog. The trip through the fog was short and y'all quickly saw a sea stack that Hiccup was headed straight for. He panicked, and you saw him loose his balance for a second. "No longer amazing!" he announced. "Toothless!"

Toothless struggle to catch up to his rider, and you shouted out, "Hiccup!" as Toothless shot a plasma blast at the sea stack and engulfed Hiccup prospectively into his wings. A huge chunk of the sea stack came falling down over you, and (D/N) somehow wrapped you into her wings as she hit the island just past the sea stack and rolled down the hill after Hiccup.

Once you stopped rolling, you patiently waited for (D/N) to set you free before crawling out of her wings and greeting Hiccup and Toothless with a smile.

"Wahoo! That was awesome!" you laughed. "Thanks for the save, (D/N)."

"We've got to work on your solo gliding there, bud. Your rescue maneuvers were a little sloppy there," stated Hiccup, dusting himself off. You giggled as Toothless frowned before throwing a pebble at Hiccup's head. He blinked as he felt the impact. He whipped around, smirking.

"He did it!" you accused, pointing. You held your hands up. "Wasn't me," you laughed, but he knew you spoke the truth. "Promise."

Toothless rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I know who did it. Toothless."

Toothless pouted and stubbornly looked away from Hiccup, and the rest of the sea stack crumbled to the ocean. Everyone looked back at it for a moment before returning to the show.

"Ah. Do you want an apology? Is that why you're pouting?" Hiccup continued taunting Toothless calling him a "big baby boo," before attempting to tackle (more like hug) Toothless. Toothless stood on his hind legs and walked heavily to the edge of the cliff you were on. "Oh, come on, you wouldn't hurt a one legged- ah!" he stopped mid-sentence when he looked over his shoulder and saw he was hanging over the side of the cliff. He desperately clung onto Toothless. "Ha ha," he started, nervously. You were trying not to laugh. Toothless wouldn't let Hiccup fall; you knew that. "You won. You win, okay, bud- ugh!" He exhaled quickly as Toothless chuckled and fell onto his back.

Toothless rolled over so Hiccup was on his back and playfully hit Hiccup's forearms with his paws. "Ah, it's ugly!" Hiccup teased. "Dragons and vikings! Enemies again. Locked in combat to the bitter end. Ugh!" You broke into laughter as Toothless went limp on top of Hiccup but didn't miss Toothless licking Hiccup. Hiccup finally stood and tried wiping himself off complaining, "You know that doesn't wash out," making Toothless let out a deep, throaty chuckle.

You used your water abilities to heal a scratch on (D/N)'s side before healing a scratch on Toothless' wing. Hiccup knew you could heal using your water powers, but no one else did. You knew the village would try to exploit it if they ever found out, and Hiccup agreed it would be best if it was kept a secret.

Hiccup stared off into the distance, amazed at the beauty before him. "Whoa. Looks like we found another one, guys." You agreed.

The island had a nice view of the newly discovered land, and the dragons ran off to play while Hiccup started pulling out his humongous map. You pulled out some food and water and handed it to him, then called the dragons to give each dragon a fish. Once they quickly ate their fish, they ran off again to play.

"Thank you, mi'lady," Hiccup said, kissing your cheek. You blushed slightly, and replied with a polite _you're welcome_ before nibbling on your own food. "So, what should we call this place?" You both turned to Toothless to find him itching his armpit. "Itchy armpit it is." You laughed as he continued to write down the name of the new land. "What'd you reckon, love? Think we'll find a few timberjacks in those woods. The old whispering death or two, maybe, in the rocks? Who knows? Maybe we'll finally find more night furies."

"Wouldn't that be something?" You hummed.

"Yeah."

"Hiccup," you said, softly, after a few minutes of silence.

Hiccup put his pencil down, recognizing the sad tone of your voice. He pulled you into his lap and asked, "Yes, my darling?"

"Why do you love me? I mean, I am the freak with the freaky water powers and-"

"(Y/ N)," Hiccup stopped you. He tightened his grip on you and pulled your head towards him so your ear rested on against his chest, where his strong beating heart was. "I love you more than my own life. You're perfect just the way you are. You're beautiful, kind, encouraging, courageous, patient, loving, intelligent, and so much more. It would take me an eternity to list everything about you that I loved."

"What about the things you didn't like about me?" you asked, in a weak, fragile voice. Hiccup hated seeing you like this: so frail, so vulnerable. If the village accepted you as a child, you wouldn't be like this, he knew. It was only after you helped defeat the Red Death that the village started warming up to you, though using your powers earned you hateful glares.

"There is nothing. I love everything about you, (Y/ N). Nothing anyone can say or do will ever change that," he said, sincerely, brushing a strand of hair out of your face.

You looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Promise?"

He smiled, "Promise," and pulled you into a soft kiss to seal it.

You snuggled into the crook of his neck and let him hold you a bit longer. "Thank you, Hiccup."

"For you, my dear, anything," he promised.

"I love you, Hiccup."

"As I love you, my darling."

You crawled out of his lap and lead against his side as he finished the map.

"What do you say? Should we just keep going?" he asked, looking out at the horizon.

Soon, Stormfly and Astrid came, and while Stormfly went to play with Toothless and (D/N), Astrid walked over to y'all.

"Oh, Hey, Astrid," Hiccup greeted.

"Hey, Hic. Good afternoon, (Y/N)," she greeted.

"Good afternoon," you replied, as Astrid bent down to give her best friend a hug. You gladly accepted.

"What have you been up to this fine day?" asked Hiccup.

"Oh you know, winning races," she teased. "How about you two?"

"We knocked down a sea stack!" you exclaimed, smiling proudly.

"How?" she laughed once.

"By crashing into it."

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

"We're fine, Astrid," Hiccup assured. "(D/N) and Toothless protected us with their wings. They're fine, too. Just received a scratch or two."

Astrid hugged you tightly, "Thank goodness! Why are you two all the way out here? Hiccup," she added, knowing it was likely his fault.

"Avoiding my dad," he answered.

"Oh no, what happened?" you teased, knowing he was probably worrying about nothing.

"Yeah. What's going on this time?"

"You would not believe what happened this morning. You're gonna love this," Hiccup started.

You smiled but asked, "What?"

"Well, I woke up and ventured downstairs for breakfast with the sun rising, the terrible terrors singing on the rooftop, thinking all was right with the world when my father says 'Son, we need to talk-"

"Not now, dad, I have a whole day of goofing off to get started," you joked, moving your arms like he always did.

Astrid busted out laughing while Hiccup, who tried to hide his chuckles, just went, "What? Whoa, first of all: I don't sound like that. Who is this character? And second: What is that thing you're doing with my shoulders?"

"You admit it was you!" You exclaimed, smiling brightly as Astrid moved her shoulders up and down.

"Haha, very flattering impersonation of me. Anyways, he goes, 'You're the pride of Berk, son, and I couldn't be prouder.'"

Astrid cut in, impersonating Hiccup, "Awe, thanks, dad. I'm pretty impressed with myself, too." She moved her arms, shoulders, and hands just like Hiccup, but it looked weird with her moving so much. You all laughed.

"When have I ever done that with my hands?" Hiccup laughed, holding his hands out.

"You just did!" you and Astrid shouted, pointing at him.

Hiccup shook his head, laughing.

You went back to imitating Hiccup's movements, so he held your arms still, kneeling next to you. "Just hold still." You and Astrid laughed. "This is very serious."

You took a deep, calming breath, but stayed smiling. "Okay, go on."

Hiccup stood back and impersonated his father once more. "'You're all grown up. And since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided'-"

"To make you chief!" Astrid exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "Oh my gods, Hiccup!" As an outlet for her bubbling emotions (positive ones, of course), Astrid punched Hiccup's armor, making his fin pop up.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, making you both laugh.

"Congratulations, (Y/ N). And to you, too, Hiccup," Astrid said, helping you up.

"Thanks."

Hiccup started winding the fin back up. "You're gonna wear out the spring coil. The calibration is very sensitive."

Suddenly, the dragons raced passed you, making you fall on top of Hiccup and Astrid right beside y'all.

Astrid recovered first, helping you then Hiccup up.

"Are you okay, (N/N)?" she asked, not bothering to ask Hiccup.

You nodded, "Yup. I'm fine. You?"

"Same."

"Well, this is what I'm dealing with," Hiccup frowned.

"What did you tell him?" you asked at the same time as Astrid.

"You two need to stop that. It's freaky- I meant in a good and funny way," he quickly added for your sake.

You repeated your question, in unison.

Hiccup didn't bother to roll his eyes. "I didn't. I was out the door- gone- by the time he turned around."

"Hiccup," you sighed, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. You knew this was hard for him. You gave him a supportive kiss on the cheek. Then you wiped your lips, disgusted. "Ew, dragon spit," you remembered.

Astrid laughed but then carried on. "Well, it is a lot of responsibility. The map will have to wait."

"No!" you pouted, but was ignored.

"And (N/N) will have to fly Toothless since you'll be too busy. Or I can help with Toothless while she can help you. You will need to help him, sometimes, (N/N)." She stopped herself from continuing, noticing Hiccup's demeanor.

"It's not me, Astrid, (Y/ N). All those speeches and planning and running the village, that's his thing."

"Hiccup, I think you're missing the point. I mean being chief- that's a big honor."

"I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are, Astrid, you always have. But I'm still looking. I know that I'm not my father, and I never met my mother, so what does that make me?" he questioned.

"Unique. Special," you offered.

"Yours," Hiccup smirked, leaning down to peck your lips.

You smiled, "That too. But, on a more serious note, you still have dragon spit on you. What you're searching for isn't out there, Hic. It's in here." You rested your hand against his beating heart before kissing his cheek once more. Again, you said, "Ew. Dragon spit. Again."

Hiccup let out a quiet laugh, as did Astrid. It quickly subsided.

"Maybe you just don't see it yet," you and Astrid said, simultaneously.

"No, but you know, there is something out there," Hiccup stated, staring off into the distance. You followed his gaze to find your eyes widening.

"Hiccup," Astrid sighed. Hiccup turned her head so she could see what y'all were seeing: a huge cloud of black smoke coming from the distance. "Whoa."

Before y'all knew it, you were flying around a fort blown to bits and stuck in ice. It was really odd.

"Whoa," Hiccup and Astrid said in unison.

"Hiccup," you whispered.

Hiccup turned to face you and Astrid. "Stay close," he warned. Astrid simply nodded.

"No problem with that," you responded.

Hiccup slowly flew around a ledge, with Astrid and you close behind. Suddenly, he jumped, moving Toothless and himself out of the way as a net flew towards y'all.

"(Y/ N)! Astrid! Look out!"

You and (D/N) barely dodge the net, but Stormfly and Astrid got caught. You shouted, "Astrid! Stormfly!" as they plummeted to the leftovers of a deck. Astrid was thrown off of Stormfly and wasn't caught in the net, so (D/N) quickly caught her leg.

"Thanks, (N/N)."

"Stay here!" called Hiccup, diving down to save Stormfly. You, being stubborn little you, disobeyed him, racing him to the ground. "(Y/ N)," he growled in between closed teeth as y'all landed. He, however, wasted no time in pulling out his inferno, and neither did you. "Stop!" he exclaimed, then lowered his voice. "I told you to-"

You didn't bother to let him finish. "-And I didn't listen. Deal with it."

"I will. Later," he muttered back to you, keeping the conversation just between you two.

"Back again?" an over confident man asked. He gave Toothless a good stare before smirking. "Soil my britches."

"Do what, now?" you asked, questioning his sanity. You rarely heard that be spoken on anymore.

"That is a Night Fury. Thought they were all gone for good. Looks like our luck's had a turn for the better, lads! Don't think Drago has one of those in his dragon army."

His men sound out in agreement. Hiccup eyes Astrid, confused.

"Dragon army?" asked Astrid.

"Look, we don't want any trouble."

Eret scoffed. "You should've thought of that before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our fort to bits!"

"Wait," you trailed, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

You, Astrid, and Hiccup look up at the ice around y'all. Suddenly, it clicked.

"You think we did this?"

"Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is, without do-gooder dragon riders sneaking in to rescue them."

"What do-gooder -" Hiccup started.

You cut him off, literally pushing him behind you. "Wait. There are other dragon riders?"

"Are there?"

"You mean, other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me." Eret walked closer, earning growls from first (D/N), then Toothless. He ignored the dragons and continued, gesturing to the ice that surrounded his fort. "You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side, but we still have a quota to fill. How do you suppose we explain this mess to Drago Bludvist?"

"Drago what-fist? Does anything you say make sense?" you teased.

"He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow," a crew member proclaimed.

"And Drago don't take well to excuses," another crew member added.

"This is what he gave me last time I showed up empty-handed. He promised to be far less understanding in the future," Eret informed, pulling his shirt down to reveal a branding scar. You gasped in shock.

"Look, we don't know anything about a dragon thief, or an ice-spitting dragon, or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, okay? Just give us back our dragon, and we'll go, strange, hostile person whom we've never met," Hiccup sighed, tired of the conversation.

Eret bowed playfully. "Oh, where are my manners?" he joked. "I am Eret, son of Eret-"

"Wow," you rolled your eyes.

You went to add a joke or two but Hiccup muttered, "Not now, (N/N)."

"Why not? He's the one who-"

"(Y/ N)!"

"Fine."

Eret ignored your little conversation, continuing, "Finest dragon trapper alive." He paused to pull out a knife, waving it as a signal to his men. "After all, it's not just anyone who can capture a night fury."

Toothless growled.

"And this is Toothless," introduced Hiccup. "He says we're going. Now."

"They all say that. Rush them, lads!"

Before Eret and his crew could attack, Toothless blasted a chunk of ice between y'all. Taking advantage of the few extra seconds, you and Astrid cut Stormfly free using your inferno while Hiccup prevented the people who shot Stormfly and Astrid down from coming closer and attacking y'all.

Once Stormfly was free, Astrid quickly flew off on Stormfly, Hiccup and you not too far behind on your dragons, narrowly avoided being shot down.

"You will never hold onto those dragons, You hear me? Drago is coming for them all!"

When you landed, Stoick exclaimed, "Haha! There he is! The pride of Berk! And my future daughter in law!"

You hop off (D/N) to greet Stoick with a hug.

"Hi!"

He chuckled, "Hello, dear."

"Look who finally decided to show up for work," Gobber hinted, playfully swatting at Hiccup.

"Sorry. Got held up. Hey, Dad, could I have a word?"

"Yeah, it's important," you added, stepping back.

"Something you're itching to tell me?" asked Stoick, excitedly.

"Not quite the itch you're thinking of, but yes."

Stoick hands him an apron and guides him to the front desk.

"Good man! You need to know this, too, (N/ N). Now, lesson one. A chief's first duty is to his people. So," he reached up for a card, read it, the called, "Forty one?"

Hiccup tried to convince his father to listen, to no avail.

"Forty-"

Starkard, a villager, called, "That's me! I'm next!" pushing his way through the crowd, muttering to other villagers. Once he reaches the counter, he eagerly gives his order.

Hiccup sighed, looking at you. You shrugged in return, unable to stop smiling, despite the situation. He kissed you, pulling away just in time for Stoick to drag you two back into the shop.

"Chief, this is actually a little more important than building saddles," you tried.

"Ah-ah! Lesson two. No task is too small when it comes to serving your people." He chuckled as he barely managed to avoid a lazy, sleeping Grump. "Excuse us, Grump."

You and Hiccup step over the tail of a large, snoring Grump right before Gobber complained about him letting the forge die. Again.

Stoick stopped to gather some tools, muttering to himself. "One of these. And this."

"Dad," Hiccup tried, again.

Hiccup was handed the tools.

"There you go! Go on. Have away." Stoick walked to the table to start building the saddle as Hiccup continued.

"But, seriously, I really need to tell you about this new land we came across."

"Another one?" Gobber asked, mildly interested.

"Yup! Beautiful scenery, too," you smiled. "Although, Toothless gave it a funny name."

Hiccup smiled, briefly. "Itchy Armpit."

Walking in with Fishlegs and the twins, Snotlout scoffed, "What kind of a name is that?"

"One Toothless came up with!" you answered, sticking your tongue out at him. He scoffed but moved on.

"Any new dragons?" Fishlegs asked.

Stoick set leather down in front of you and Hiccup, forcing pencils into your hands and having you start tracing the outline.

"We didn't necessarily stick around to find out. These folks weren't particularly friendly," you explained. "Especially towards dragons."

"Oh, really? Your Night Fury, (D/T), and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops?" He asked, trading out his prosthetic arm.

"When do they ever?" you joked.

"No, this was different. Not the standard run-for-the-hills hoo-ha I've come to enjoy. These guys were trappers. Dragon trappers."

Astrid tried to describe it better than the vague descriptions you and Hiccup were giving. "You should've seen their fort. All blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice. It was weird."

"I've never seen anything like it!" you exclaimed, looking up.

"And worst of all, they thought we did it!"

"You know, you three are gonna get yourselves into some serious trouble one of these days. Not everyone appreciates this way of life," Gobber hinted, brushing his knotted mustache and large eyebrows.

You and Hiccup step back, finished with the tracing. Stoick took it up.

"Gobber's right, son. Best we keep to our own. Besides, you'll have more important uses for your time once we make the big announcement!" he ended in an uplifting voice, rubbing his hands together after starting the machine to cut the leather.

Hiccup pulls the lever, shutting the saw down and gathering everyone's attention.

"They are building a dragon army."

Silence fills the forge. Vikings outside who overheard exchange worried glances.

"Or at least the guy they work for is. Dargo Bloody Fist or something," you tried to remember.

Stoick stiffened and passed Gobber an alarmed look at the familiarity of the name, despite the years since hearing it.

"I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon!" Tuffnut exclaimed, trying to make a joke.

"Or mine," Ruffnut added.

Tuffnut sighed, "You're such a moron."

"A beautiful moron."

"Yeah," Snotlout and Fishlegs flirt. In disgust, Ruffnut pushes the annoying boys away.

Stoick grabbed your shoulders firmly, correcting you with, "Bludvist? Drago Bludvist?"

"Uh, yeah. That's his name."

"Wait, dad. You know him?"

Without warning or explanation, Stoick ran to the stables, with you, Astrid, Hiccup, and Gobber following him.

"GROUND ALL DRAGONS!"

"Wait, what?" both you and Hiccup asked, shocked. "Why?"

"SEAL THE GATES! LOWER THE STORM DOORS!"

Gobber ran around, yelling at people to hurry and carry out the chief's orders.

"Fortify the island. No viking or dragon steps foot off this island until I give the word!" Stoick ordered, running into the Dragon stables.

"Just because some guy you knew is brewing up trouble in some far away land?" you asked, enraged at the thought of not being able to fly (D/N)- of waiting helplessly for this guy to attack.

Stoick turned and gripped you both on the shoulders. "Because Drago Bludvist is a madman. Without conscience or mercy. And if he's built a dragon army, gods help us all." He turned to shout more orders.

You didn't give up that easily. You ran in front of him to get his attention. "Then let's ride back out there. We'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him."

"No. We fortify the island."

"But, it's our duty to keep the peace!" Hiccup tried.

"Peace is over, Hiccup. I must prepare you for war."

"War? Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons, we can't wait around for him to get here. Let's go find him and change his mind."

"Some minds won't be changed, Hiccup," huffed Stoick. He ran off, shouting, "SECURE THE STABLES! LATCH EVERY STALL!"

"Dad, we shouldn't just sit here and wait for Drago to come! We should be out on our dragons and change his mind."

"Some minds can't be change, Hiccup. Berk is what you need to worry about. A chief protects his own."

Without waiting, Stoick turned away. Hiccup looked at you, and you nodded simultaneously before running to your dragons. Hiccup took off without waiting.

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled, just moments later.

"Come on, (D/N)," you whispered, taking off. "Astrid, hurry!" you called as you passed by. She nodded and hopped on her dragon, following after you and Hiccup. You leaned forward against (D/N). "Come on. Come on. Come on. We can do this, (D/N). Just a little bit faster," you urged against the beating the closing gates.

"Hiccup!"

You smiled as you witnessed Hiccup pass through the gates. Seconds later, you and Astrid made it through just in time, hearing Stoick yell, "(Y/ N)! Astrid!" in absolute anger.

*Time Skip*

You, Hiccup, and Astrid dodged the nets being sent towards y'all as you made your way down to the boat. The closer you flew to the boat, the more difficult it was to maneuver around the flying nets without getting caught. Luckily, you all managed and landed heavily on the deck.

The Eret guy walked up, proudly despite having missed every time he shot. "And here I was worried we might turn up empty-handed."

Astrid pulled out her axe as you start to open two punches full of water. Hiccup raised his hand, signaling for you to lower your weapons. Astrid glances at you.

"Nope," Hiccup declared, raising his arms in a surrender position. "It's your lucky day. We give up."

You and Astrid exchanged disbelief-ed glances, then pass them to Hiccup, who blatantly ignores them.

"Hiccup!" you whispered.

Again, it was ignored.

Hiccup hopped off of Toothless, patting him once. "That's one Night Fury, one Deadly Nadder, one (D/T), and," he paused to throw a net over you and Astrid, "three of the finest dragon riders west of Luk Tuk. That ought to make the boss happy, right?"

Hiccup guides you and Astrid over to the cage below deck. On the way he grabbed Astrid's axe and handed it to a confused Eret.

"Excuse us."

He leads y'all down the ladder and into the cage. Astrid glared at him, plainly hating the plan. You looked at him, worried, but trusting him.

"What are you doing?" questioned a frustrated Astrid. She couldn't imagine a plan so reckless, whereas you had figured out then plan the moment Hiccup raised his arms. You just thought it was the sixth least likely plan Hiccup would have used.

The dragons tried to follow, loving to go anywhere their owners went, but Hiccup held his hand back.

"Toothless, stay."

You took his lead. "Stay, (D/N)," you instructed.

Hiccup lowered the gate as Toothless still tried to follow. Hiccup gentle pushed him back.

"The dragons don't really care for cramped spaces, so they'll just hang out with you. They won't be any trouble," added Hiccup.

Eret's men nervously direct their swords and spears toward the dragons, who, of course, snarled at the aggressive move.

Hiccup and you popped your heads through the bars at the sound of dragons snarling.

"Unless you do that. You know, wooden boat, big ocean: how is your swimming?"

"Not good," one of them admitted. He was smack in the back of the head.

"Oh! Almost forgot," Hiccup used his inferno to unlock the prison. "You can't have armed prisoners," he smirked and handed his inferno over. One of Eret's men cautiously took it and then the entire crew preceded to examine it, excluding a suspicious Eret. "(Y/ N) will keep her water pouches, though, if that's alright. She doesn't do well parting from them. They're just filled with water, though."

"How is this a plan?" asked Astrid.

Hiccup ignored Astrid, lowering his head further into the cage as gas is released. He shoved your head completely under. "Just what every dragon trapper needs. One end coats the blade in Monstrous Nightmare saliva. The other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas. All it takes is a spark and-"

Hiccup ducked when he heard a click, covering you with his body. The crewmen blew themselves up. After the explosion, Hiccup uncovered you.

"Oh, yeah, there you go!" He announced, then turned to you. "Are you okay?"

You nodded, smiling.

Y'all peaked out of the cage to see the Toothless and (D/N) pawing at the embers. You giggled and went to play with them, only to be held back.

Hiccup used the playful mood of the dragons to his advantage. "Once they see you as one of their own, even the testiest dragons can be trained, right, bud?" He scratched under Toothless's chin, making him gurgle and fall.

Eret saw his men still fumbling over Hiccup's inferno. "Give me that!" He snatched the inferno and threw it overboard. (D/N) ran to the Edge of the boat, only stopping because Stormfly took off after it. Eret then stomped over to you. "What game are you playing?"

Hiccup cautiously shoved you further into the cage, but answered cheerfully, "No game. We just want to meet Drago."

Eret is briefly distracted by Stormfly dropping the inferno at his feet. Eret looked at her, confused, then three the inferno again. Stormfly returned almost instantly with it. He ignored her that time. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to change his mind about dragons."

His answer made the crew laugh.

"He can be really persuasive," Astrid informed, showing herself. You did the same.

"Seriously, this boy can convince you of anything," you added. "It's one of his many powers."

Hiccup pet Toothless, who purred with delight. "Once you've earned his loyalty, there is nothing a dragon won't do for you."

Eret scoffed, "You won't be changing any minds around here."

"I can change yours. Right here. Right now," Hiccup challenged, opened Toothless's prosthetic tail. Eret and his crew leaned in closer, suspicious. Hiccup climbed out of the cage, the top still open from when he handed his inferno over. He gestured to Toothless and asked, "May I?"

Before an answer could be given, Hiccup was snatched into the air! Dragons blur past.

The crew scrambled to the net cannons. Dragons flashed by, cutting the sail. It took you a moment to recognize the dragon and their riders. You relaxed knowing Hiccup was safe. You stood just to be grabbed by a trailing dragon rider.

"Hi!" you greeted.

Stoick just turned to glare at you. You gave a sheepish smile.

You watched Hiccup escape Hookfang's grasp then use his wings to glide and reach a rope, which he slid down to the boat. He folded his wings back in yelling, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to rescue you!" Gobber informed, landing heavily on Grump, the old cuddle buddy.

Hiccup finished tying down his wings. "We don't need rescuing!"

"ENOUGH!" Stoick bellowed, landing on the deck, making the boat dip a bit. You jump off ahead of Stoick, slipping to Hiccup, smiling.

"He's mad," you smiled.

Sure enough, Stoick stormed over just to be blocked by Eret.

"Well, didn't you just pick the wrong ship, eh? I am Eret, son of-"

Stoick used Eret's face to shove him aside. He landed beside Grump, who Gobber had lay on top of Eret, forcing the air out of him.

"Get. This. Thing. Off. Me!" he painted.

Gobber turns to the other crewmen, with a smile. "Anyone else?" asked Gobber with a smile. The crew shuffled a few steps back to watch the scene carry out. "That's what I thought."

Stoick walked up to Hiccup and you. "You. Saddle up. We're going home."

"No."

Stoick sighed and started, "Of all the irresponsible-"

"I'm trying to protect our dragons and stop a war! How is that irresponsible?" exclaimed Hiccup.

"BECAUSE WAR IS WHAT HE WANTS, SON!" Stoick yelled.

Hiccup glares, frustrated. You shuffled back, not used to seeing the chief yell with such anger.

Stoick sighed, realizing that he had to explain if he wanted any chance of stopping his son. "Years ago, there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced. Into our midst came a stranger from a strange land, covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons." He paused, remembering. "He claimed that he alone could control the dragons and that he alone could keep us safe, if we chose to bow down and follow him."

The boys of the gang and Ruffnut snickered.

"Stupid."

"Good one."

"Aye. We laughed, too, until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried out, 'Then see how well you do without me!'" He staggered, remembering. "The rooftop suddenly burst into flames, and from it, armored dragons descended, burning the hall to the ground. I," he paused, regret stinging his heavy chest, "was to only one to escape."

The Twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs exchange uneasy glances.

"Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with," concluded Stoick.

"Maybe," Hiccup agreed, but then pulled you over to Toothless, releasing you so you could hop on (D/N). Eret and his crew watched the family feud.

"Hiccup. (Y/ N)."

"We're still going to try."

Hiccup mounted Toothless and looked Stoick in the eye, showing his determination. "This is what I'm good at, dad. And if I could change your mind, I can change his, too." He turned to you, "Come on."

Hiccup took to the air. You glanced at Stoick's glaring eyes, hovering above the boat.

"Take care of my boy."

"I will. I promise." You followed Hiccup.

*Time Skip*

You flew beside a frustrated Hiccup, who continued to stare straight ahead.

"Hic-" You're cut off by Hiccup screaming into the wind, throwing his arms up above his head. He fell back into the saddle, having released some anger. He always did that when he was angry, but it didn't happen too often. Toothless made a worried sound, worried for his rider.

Hiccup gentle pet Toothless. "Don't worry, bud. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise." He looked over at you. "Or you, (N/ N). I'll protect all of you with my life."

You smiled, softly. "I love you, too."

Hiccup gave you a small smile before looking back up at the clouds to relax. You flew above him, making him chuckle at your childish nature. Once you saw him smile again, you made your way back to Toothless's side.

After another minute, you noticed (D/N)'s ears perk, then looked over to see Toothless's ears were the same. The dragons looked back, so your gaze followed to see a strange masked warrior brake through the blanket of clouds. The warrior stared at you.

"Hiccup," you called, moving the figure's attention to him.

Hiccup glanced over just abruptly sit up and shout, "Come on, dad! Really?" He froze, upon seeing the figure.

"That's not Stoick, Hiccup."

"Yeah. Yeah, I can see that."

The warrior moved his hand before he slowly melted into the clouds.

Hiccup stayed alert and motioned for you to stay next to him and Toothless. "Okay. No sudden moves."

You gulped, "No problem."

The warrior flew out in front of y'all, standing on a dragon and forcing you to a stop. The dragons hovered as close together as they could. The warrior pointed his staff at Hiccup then you.

"Hold on, hold on," Hiccup said, softly.

The dragons growled a warning. Suddenly, y'all are ambushed from behind. Hiccup is plucked off of Toothless by another dragon and carried off.

"Hiccup!"

You don't have much time to react, for you're also plucked off your dragon.

"(D/N)!"

"Toothless!"

With the tails unmanned, both dragons plummet, helplessly. They crash into the icy water, braking the fragile layer of ice. They flap their wings wildly, crying out for their riders. You look back for as long as you can, constantly shouting out for (D/N).

*Time Skip*

The dragons holding you fly into a herd full of species you've never seen, but you keep your focus on (D/N).

"Hiccup!" you cried, helplessly. "Hiccup!"

"I know," he called to you. He looked up at the warrior. "Hey! You left our dragons back there! They can't fly on their own! They'll drown!"

The warrior gave no response and continued to lead the dragon flock across an alien landscape. You shivered but silenced your cries.

After a while, a large ice structure appeared. Jagged spikes resemble Eret's broken fort, but many times larger. You narrow your eyes, matching the similarities. The ice spitting dragon Eret talked about earlier didn't seem so far-fetched now.

The dragons carrying you finally made their way to a large island made of ice and columns of rock. It was surrounded with dragons of all kinds, looming in the shadows and flying at large, safe distances.

Hiccup and you were dropped in the center. He scrambled to his feet, calling out into the darkness.

"We have to head back for our dragons!" demanded Hiccup.

"(D/N). (D/N)! Hiccup, I want (D/N)!" you wept.

He pulled you into his arms. "I know, (N/ N). I know. Shh. Calm down."

A hissing dragon crept closer. Hiccup pushed you behind him and lit his inferno, swirling the fire around you both. The dragons paused, intrigued, and then watched Hiccup's hypnotizing movements, controlled by calculated sweeps of the fiery blade.

The figure studied y'all from the shadows, knelt on all fours. He looked curious but kept his distance.

Several dragons closed in behind you. Hearing their hisses, Hiccup quickly stowed the blade and replaced a cartridge in its hilt, then flipped it around and sprayed Zippleback gas around the two of you. You knowingly jumped as he spun around, so he could finish the circle. With the click of a button, he ignited a flash ring and caused the testy dragons recoil in shock.

He then reached through the smoke, offering his open hand. You performed the same deed, with your back facing his. The dragons re-approach, sniffing your hand with calmed curiosity. You relaxed some.

The masked figure tilted his head, curious, then quickly made his was over on all fours. Hiccup pushed you further behind him. Normally, you'd say something along the lines of you being able to defend yourself, however you found yourself remaining silent. Hiccup was better in these situations, after all.

Hiccup finally broke the silence. "Who are you? The Dragon Thief? Drago Bludvist?"

The masked figure circled you both in silence, taking in your appearance. Hiccup circled you, moving according to the speed of the masked figure.

"You'll not hurt her," he ordered.

The masked figure continued circling you both, not seeming the slightest bit fazed by the firm command.

Fed up with the eerie silence, you asked, "Do you even understand what we're saying?" at the same time Hiccup asked, "Do you even understand what I'm saying?"

The masked figure whirled and hit his staff against the ground. In response, you jumped back, still clinging to the back of Hiccup's armor, and two large dragons ascended from the depths, carrying two familiar dragons.

The dragons were dumped on the ground next to you, soaking wet.

"Toothless!"

"(D/N)!" Hiccup started to run towards Toothless, but you blindly shoved him out of your way. "(D/N)!" you teared. You raced to her, hitting your knees against the stone ground. It echoed, but you didn't care about the pain. You threw your arms around (D/N).

After catching his balance, Hiccup rushed to Toothless, petting him reassuringly. Toothless cooed in relief.

"Oh, (D/N)! I was so worried! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. I'm so glad you're okay! Oh, I'm so thankful." You smiled at the masked figure. Surely, if they bothered to save your dragons, he wasn't so bad. "Thank you, for saving my best friend." The masked figure moved his head back, as if in shock, but you went back to coddling (D/N).

Meanwhile, Hiccup was reassuring a panicked Toothless. "It's okay. I'm glad to see you, too, bud. You really had me worried there." Toothless gave Hiccup a few licks, but Hiccup let it slide.

The masked figure rattled his staff at the dragon beside him. In response, it and the surrounding dragons produce fire from their throats, for light. The masked figure set down his staff and shield, then approached Hiccup, cautiously and animal-like.

Toothless snarled and circled Hiccup defensively, but then instantly yielded to the stranger's outstretched hand, as trained. With a quick, disarming gesture, the warrior had Toothless on the ground in a state of pure bliss. Hiccup was astounded, as were you. You watched, waiting to help if Hiccup needed it, ready to signal (D/N) to blast at a moment's notice. The figure's hand continued towards Hiccup's face. He stumbled back, but the masked figure was persistent and found the faint scar on Hiccup's chin, the same one you sometimes trailed your fingers over. The figure gasped and retreated a few steps.

"Hiccup?" a female voice questioned, uncertain. Hiccup glanced at you, eyes wide in surprise. Your eyes match his. "Could it be? After all these years? How is this possible?"

"Uh, should I- should I know you?"

"No. You were only a babe." The figure slowly removed the strange mask, revealing an aged but beautiful women beneath. Her eyes meet his, equally wide-eyed and aghast. "But a mother never forgets."

Hiccup stammered, tongue-tied, aghast. You fall back, against (D/N).

"Aunt Valka?" you asked. She was in no way your aunt, but you had the habit of calling any adult aunt or uncle, for it meant respect in the foreign land your grandfather came from.

She turned to you, confused. "Did I have a niece?" She didn't wait for an answer before saying, "Come. Both of you," and running off. Hiccup and you exchanged shocked glances before running after her. Once you hit the narrow passageways, you let Hiccup take the lead, and he grabbed your hand from habit. You got distracted quite easily.

"Hold on! Wait just a minute! Come back here!" he demanded.

"This way. Come."

"You can't just say something like that and run off! You're my mother? I mean, what the- do you grasp how insane it sounds?" Hiccup released a sigh. "I have questions!"

"Come. Quickly!" Valka called once more.

"You wait up," you complained, tripping. Luckily, Hiccup paused to keep you from falling, but he made you hurry to catch up.

You two follow her over the rocky, uneven terrain. Hiccup released your hand to climb onto a tall rock, but is unsuccessful. Toothless helped him over, then Toothless and Hiccup helped you up. You were then once again dragged in the direction of a retreating Valka.

"Hurry!" she ordered. She seemed to be growing more eager with each call.

"You're enjoying this," you accused. She didn't respond.

"Where have you been all this time?" tried Hiccup, desperate for answers. "What have you been doing? They said you were dead! Everyone thinks you were eaten by-" Hiccup trailed off as y'all entered a beautiful oasis.

It was like an ungrounded world with soft grass floors, ice walls and high ceilings. There were waterfalls, hot springs, and hundreds upon thousands of dragons both familiar and unfamiliar.

"I would love to live here," you murmured, taking in the sight.

Hiccup wandered in, dropping your hand and basking in the in the amazing sight: a dome of dripping ice capping a geothermal micro climate, not to mention the dragons of every shape and kind. He spotted Valka clinging to a overhang, watching him.

"This is where you've been for twenty years?"

She nodded from her perch.

"You've been rescuing them. Helping them," you noted, smiling at her with hopeful eyes.

She nodded again, this time with an eager smile.

"Unbelievable."

"Hiccup, your mom is amazing!" you informed, shaking his arm. You started to go and explore, but he pulled you back.

"Oh no, you don't. Not yet," he teased at the same time Valka asked "You're not upset?"

Hiccup looked up at her, keeping a firm grip on you. "What? No. I mean, I don't know. It's a bit much to get my head around, to be frank. It's not every day you find out your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady." He ducked his head as he droned on, trying to grasp everything. You kissed his cheek, making him smile at you and peck your lips. "Thank you, my love." You giggled.

Valka chuckled, using her dragon's wing to lower herself to the ground like a skilled acrobat. "At least I'm not boring. Right?"

"You? Boring? Impossible," you breathed in amazement.

"I suppose there is that," he started trailing off, "one specific thing." Suddenly, excited dragons rush up to greet y'all. You eagerly pet one, feeling Hiccup release you to pet a few that surround him.

"Do you like it?" Valka asked, hesitantly.

"I- I don't have the words." Hiccup looked around, as if taking in the beauty would help take in the shock of all the news.

"That's Hiccup for 'Yes, but I need a minute to wrap my head around it'," you translated.

"Ha ha," Hiccup joked. He pecked you on the lips, sufficiently shutting you up while you did in a daze. He then let out a real laugh.

Toothless let a loud roar as other dragons literally sniff every part of him. The curious dragons scatter, and you hear (D/N) give the same warning, then seeing another bunch of dragons fly off.

"Can I?" she asked. Hiccup nodded. "He's beautiful!"

She reached out to stroke Toothless, who purred at her gentle touch. "Incredible. He might very well be the last of his kind." (They, if your dragon is a rare one or another night fury) She inspected his talons next, and Toothless rolled onto his back, nuzzling her. "And look, he's your age! No wonder you get along so well." Hiccup smiled, patiently and in awe. You were shocked by Toothless' sudden affection for Valka, like he had towards you. She checked his teeth, which recede into the gums at her touch. "And retractable teeth? How did you manage?" she asked, sticking her head in his open mouth. You giggled. That was not Hiccup's or your first reaction to his teeth, but okay.

"I found him in the woods. He was shot down and wounded."

"To say the least," you murmured.

"Shh," he hushed.

Valka winced and offered a sympathetic look as she stood to caress a few of her own rescued dragons.

"This Snafflefang lost his leg to one of Drago Bludvist's iron traps. This Raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting. And this poor Hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare, then left to die alone and scared." She walked over and touched Toothless's tail. "And what of this? Did Drago or his trappers do this, too?" she asked with such hate. She knew Drago Bludvist? Apparently he was her enemy.

"Heh. Well, crazy thing is, I'm actually the one who shot him down," he admitted, staring at the ground.

She looked at him, confused. It was always surprised anyone Hiccup admitted such a thing to. Him and Toothless had such a bond. He tended to avoid the subject but never lied when it was brought up. Even after all these years, he still felt guilty about the incident.

Toothless wobbled over, sensing Hiccup's discomfort. "It's okay though. He got me back." He started playing with Toothless. "Right, bud? You couldn't save all of me, could you? You just had to make it even. So peg leg!" Hiccup lifted his prosthetic leg with a smile. Valka observed their playful rapport with curiosity.

"What did your father think of your Night Fury friend?" Valka asked.

"He didn't take it all that well, but, then, he changed. They all did. Pretty soon everyone back home had dragons of their own."

She smiled at Toothless, dismissive. "If only it were possible."

"No, really, I-" he tried.

"Believe me, I tried, as well. But people are not capable of change, Hiccup. Some of us were just born different."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Berk was a land of kill or be killed, but I believed peace was possible. It was a very unpopular opinion," she admitted.

"Yeah," you agreed. "So was keeping me alive."

"Hey, don't be like that," Hiccup cooed, wrapping his arm around you. "And besides, I fixed both of those problems."

"Yes, yes you did," you agreed. "Berk is different, and for the better if you ask me."

She looked up at you, with a sympathetic smile. "Sorry, my dear, but what is your name?"

"(Y/ N), but you call me (N/ N), Aunt Valka."

"Aunt? Did I have a niece?" she asked with much guilt in her tender green eyes.

"Oh, not me! I'm not your niece!"

"She's your future daughter-in-law," Hiccup answered, kissing your cheek, causing you to smile and blush. "Her grandfather was from a foreign land, and calling elders Aunt, Uncle, Grandma, or Grandpa was a sign of respect."

"Daughter-in-law?" Valka asked, still with guilt.

"Yes, but don't worry. You'll have plenty of time to get to know each other! You'll love her! Dad even said you would, if you were alive, which you are!" Valka couldn't help but smile at her son's eagerness. You let out a giggle.

"Hiccup has the power to make anyone smile," you stated. "You'll get use to smiling around him all the time."

Hiccup chuckled, "What?" at you. He then nuzzled his nose into your neck with a, "You're such a silly girl."

You squealed, "Hiccup! Stop! You know I'm ticklish! Hiccup, stop!" You escaped his tickling grasp and ran behind Valka. "I'm staying over here, you big meanie!"

Both Hiccup and Valka laughed.

"Not you, too!" you directed at Valka. After a few minutes, you had Valka finish her story. "Continue, please," you asked Valka.

She smiled gently and nodded. "One night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle. I rushed to protect you, but what I saw was proof of everything I believed." She smiled at her dragon. "This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own." She explain what happened between Hiccup, Cloudjumper, Stoick, and herself. "You and your father nearly died that night, all because I couldn't kill a dragon."

"Yeah, it runs in the family."

"It broke my heart to stay away, but I believed you'd be safer if I did."

"How did you survive?"

"Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. He must've thought I belonged here, in the home of the great Bewilderbeast. The alpha species. One of very few that still exist. Every nest has its queen, but this is king of all dragons." She led you both to the edge, showing off a giant white beast sleeping in a beautiful oasis. As the beast wakes up, passing dragons bow respectively. "With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere."

"Wait, that's the ice-spitter?" you concluded.

"He's responsible for all that destruction?"

"He protects us. We all live under his care. And his command." Younglings sloppily fly over, annoying Toothless, (D/N), and Cloudjumper until the three roar them away. "All but the babies, of course," she added, laughing as they landed on the Bewilderbeast, ignoring his power, "who listen to no one." Wanting to be left alone, the Bewilderbeast huffed, sending the babies on their way once more.

The Bewilderbeast finally decided to check out his guests. Upon his power, Cloudjumper, Toothless, and (D/N) bow respectively. Valka followed the dragon's leads.

"I've lived among them for twenty years, Hiccup, learning their ways, discovering their secrets." The Bewilderbeast huffed, frosting your hair. You giggled, brushing it away, then doing the same to Hiccup's hair. "He likes you," Valka laughed.

"Wow," Hiccup could barely manage.

"He is amazing."

Valka laughed before thinking, "You must be hungry."

"Uh, yeah. We could eat," Hiccup agreed.

"Good. It's feeding time."

You and Hiccup followed Valka to the sky, glancing back every now and then to watch a huge herd of dragons behind y'all.

You looked at Valka. "Hey, I thought we were going to eat." you called.

Valka stopped and turned Cloudjumper to face you. She grinned, "Oh, we are." She stopped y'all and looked below. Curious as to what caught her interest, you looked down, too. The ocean waves danced with the wind and the current. If it hadn't been so cold, you'd have considered it nice enough for a swim.

Suddenly, the Bewilderbeast emerged, spewing fish into the air, where thousands of hungry dragons quick caught their alpha's gift.

Valka laughed at your amazed expressions. (D/N) gargled, wondering if she could eat her fill as well.

"It'd be rude not to," you laughed. (D/N) took off, having you hold on with a holler.

A few stories were shared before Hiccup went on the topic of his map. It was an easy topic for him to lose himself between the threads of the known and the unknown. Eagerly, he spread out his map, telling little stories about the adventure a few discoveries created. "And from Dragon Island, I found this archipelago-" he started to ramble, but you elbowed his side to get him to look up at his mother, who is using her staff to draw in the snow. She drew his map, and then some.

You whispered, "Wow," at how much she had explored.

It wasn't long before Toothless's lack of attention made him jealous and he used a giant icicle to draw his own scribbles through the snow. You stood to play the game with him, one of your favorite games, indeed. When Toothless tried to drop the icicle, it stuck to his tongue, causing everyone to laugh at the silly dragon.

Later, Valka showed you a coastal wind so strong and at such a sharp vertical angle, the dragons didn't need to flap their wings to fly. Holding onto (D/N)'s saddle to keep from flying off, you watched Valka make her way around the dragons. At the end of her performance, she twirled over you, then Hiccup, before sliding of the top of Toothless's wing, reappearing moments later on Cloudjumper

After her demonstration, you brake of from the other dragons and followed Valka and Hiccup toward the skies.

Valka breathed deeply, stretching out her arms like they were wings of a dragon. "When I'm up here, I don't even feel the cold. I just feel," she stops, unable to think of the joy in her heart.

"Free," you answered, in unison with Hiccup. You smile in understanding at each other.

"This is what it is to be a dragon, Hiccup," she claimed.

Hiccup got an idea and stared to prepare Toothless for solo flight. "It's all well and good to call yourself a dragon. But can you fly?"

You groaned, "Oh, not this again."

Hiccup ran off of Toothless, pulling his stowed wings. The wind caught, pulling Hiccup into an unsteady glide. Cloudjumper glanced at Toothless, who smirked before he remembered Hiccup might need him and rushed off to hover behind the senseless boy. You laughed at the exchange. Valka gasped and flew in closer, astounded. Hiccup looked back, satisfied once he saw the impressed look on his mother's face.

You scoffed, "Hiccup, you idiot! Watch where you're flying!"

As told, Hiccup looked back at the sky before of him, only to find he was about to be in another collision. "Oh no." He struggled for the control of turning, to no avail. "Toothless!" he cried, but Toothless was already coming. It was difficult for him with the floppy locked tail, though. Having the same idea, you and Valka rushed to help. Tunnel vision kicked in, and you and Valka collided with each other, then Toothless once he finally caught Hiccup.

(D/N) flipped over and quickly took you in the protection of her wings. You squealed. You felt as if you rolled a dozen times over. You waited patiently for the excitement to end before trying to leave, but you were under the snow. You giggled, using your power to lift the snow off of you. You spotted Toothless as he looked around himself for his missing rider. His wings were open, signaling that he thought he had caught Hiccup in time.

Hiccup popped out of the snow at Toothless's side, laughing. Toothless sighed in relief but frowned at the anxiety he had felt moments before.

"Man! Almost! We just about had it that time!" cheered Hiccup.

Toothless stood and shook off the snow. While Hiccup was cheering, Toothless swept Hiccup off his feet using his tail. While you laugh and scratch Toothless's chin, Valka helped Hiccup up.

"Incredible," Valka gasped, inspecting Hiccup's flight suit.

You walked over to them. "Yeah, now if he could pick a spot to fly without a sea stack, mountain, or arrows."

"(N/ N), don't be like that," he cooed, wrapping his arm around you. He released your and turned back to his mom. "Not bad yourself."

"All this time, you took after me," she realized, caressing Hiccup's cheek. "And where was I? I'm so sorry, Hiccup. Can we start over? Will you give me another chance?" she begged.

You smiled as Hiccup smiled, leaning into her palm. Valka pulled him into a hug, happy to be forgiven.

"I can teach you all I've learned, these past twenty years. Like," she stopped, finishing her sentence through action rather than words. She moved her hand to a certain spot on Toothless's neck, the rubbed it in a circular pattern. Toothless leaned in, loving the feeling, as his dorsal blades split apart, forming the familiar V pattern down his body. "Now you can make those tight turns."

"Whoa," you said. Hiccup just stared silently at his mom and dragon.

Toothless shook himself before bouncing to Hiccup. He opened and closed his dorsal blades, showing Hiccup how much he wanted to try them out.

"Did you know about this?" Hiccup wondered. Toothless didn't answer, instead he showed off his dorsal fins to Cloudjumper, who was unimpressed, and (D/N), who seemed just as eager as Toothless.

"Every dragon has its secrets, and I'll show them all to you. We'll unlock every mystery, find every last species, together, as mother and son and you, too, of course, (Y/N). This gift we share, Hiccup, it bonds us. This is who you are, son. Who we are. We will change the world for all dragons! We will make it a better, safer place!"

"That sounds amazing!" you and Hiccup gasped.

She pulled y'all into a hug in her burst of emotion. You both hugged Valka back. After a minute, Hiccup pulled back.

"This is so great! Now we can all go talk to Drago together!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah! We'll definitely change his mind now!"

"What? There's no talking to Drago," Valka chuckled, thinking you were both joking.

"But we have to-"

"No. We must protect our own."

You share glance with Hiccup, annoyed at the familiar line. Stoick always spoke highly of Valka, even through the flaws he remembered. What he didn't say was how much they had in common.

"Now come on, we should be getting back," Valka ended.

You sighed, but hopped on (D/N) and followed closely beside Hiccup and Toothless.

*Time Skip*

"Well, bud, we can't wait around for Drago to attack this place. We've gotta find him first. Let's go," Hiccup said.

"Yeah." You bent over to adjust your clothing when you heard Hiccup's muffled scream. Alarmed, you jumped up, ready to fight with your hand on the cap of the pouch full of water at your side.

"Easy now," the intruder said, softly. Toothless growled until he noticed who it was. You relaxed upon realization, too.

"Are you kidding me? How'd you get in here?" Hiccup whisper- yelled at his father.

"The same way we're getting you out," Stoick informed, looking around for signs of danger.

"We?"

"All clear!" Gobber called in a hushed voice, appearing from a tunnel.

"Toothless, (D/N), come," Stoick ordered, dragging you and Hiccup behind him and down the corridor. Stoick eventually had to release y'all, for the path only allowed one person at a time, but you continued to follow him.

"Dad! There's something you need to know!" Hiccup tried to warn, knowing Valka would appear any minute.

"Yeah, yeah, tell me on the way." He didn't slow, still dragging you through the tunnel.

"This isn't an on-the-way kind of update," you informed.

"I've heard enough, kids."

"It's more of the earth-shattering development variety," you tried again.

"Yeah, just add it to the pile," Stoick sighed.

"Dad, unlike most surprises I spring on you, this is one you'll like. I promise! You just have to handle it delicately, so-"

You paused when Gobber did. He did frozen at the sight before him but around the corner for everyone else. And you knew exactly who was standing there to make him freeze up like that.

"Oh no," you murmured.

Gobber walked to the back of the group, shocked. "Uh, you might want to take this one," was all he was able to say to Stoick.

Tired of playing games, Stoick went straight for his sword and marched.

"Whoa, wait!" you said.

"Dad, can you, uh, put the sword away, please?" Hiccup asked.

Stoick gasped then silence fell. There was a sharp clang as he drip his sword to remove his helmet. Everyone stepped out from behind Stoick to see Valka, too. Hiccup went to stand in between his parents, but you grabbed his hand.

"I know what you're going to say, Stoick. How could I have done this? Stayed away all of these years. And why didn't I come back to you? To our son. Well, what sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That anyone on Berk could? I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen?" Valka rambled as Stoick slowly walked up to her. Valka backed into the ice wall, afraid of his reaction.

"This is why I never married. This and one other reason," Gobber cut in.

"I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone but I thought you'd both be better off without me. And I was wrong, I see that now, but- oh, stop being so stoic, Stoick. Go on: shout, scream, say something!" she begged.

Stoick lifted his hand, pressed it lightly to her cheek, and said softly, "You're as beautiful as the day I lost you." Valka relaxed, relieved to see Stoick not angry. He pulled her into a tender kiss, which made Valka relax that much more.

*Time Skip*

"Mom, you'd never recognize it! Where we used to make weapons, we now build saddles, wing slings-" Hiccup rambled as the meal was made.

"We even fix dragon teeth!" you cut in, excited. Hiccup chuckled, leaning over to kiss your cheek.

"Yeah. You wouldn't believe how much everything's changed!"

Valka gave a half-smile and handed you both a plate.

"Our son's changed Berk for the better. I think we did well with this one, Val."

"Thanks, Dad," Hiccup said, knowing that his father's opinion would have been different five years prior.

You turned to hand the food to Gobber when a plate hit the floor. Instinctively, you turned back around to see Cloudjumper slurping up the fish. Toothless whined, causing Cloudjumper to huff but regurgitate the fish and asking Toothless and (D/N) to slurp it up.

"Ew! (D/N)!" you complained, covering your eyes. Sadly, you forgot the tray of fish you were holding.

"(Y/ N)!" Hiccup shouted with worry.

You squealed as the plate rattled against the floor. You opened your eyes to observe the people starring at you. "Sorry."

Hiccup set his tray down and laughed. "As long as you're safe." You smiled as he pulled you into a loving hug.

"I'm a little out of practice," Valka then apologized, handing you a new plate.

"Nonsense, I'm sure it's great!" you assured, taking the plate. You went over to sit beside Gobber with Hiccup at your heels.

"Well, you know, I didn't marry you for your cooking."

Gobber scoffed, "I hope not. Her meatballs could kill more beasts than a battle axe. I've still got a few knocking around in here."

You sat down beside Hiccup and took a bite of the food. You instantly spit it out and offered it to (D/N), who slurped it up eagerly. Gobber did the same for Grump.

"And once you move back in, with all of your dragons, Drago won't even stand a chance. Everything will be okay!" Hiccup sung.

"Slow down, son. It's a lot to take in," Stoick reminded, comforting his beloved.

Hiccup paused to look over before realizing his father was right. "Oh, got it."

You saw Stoick's face light up with an idea, then heard a faint whistle.

"Oh, I love this one!" Gobber announced, starting to dance mildly to the tune. It was a song you distinctively remembered.

" _I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me_ ," Stoick sang. Your eyes widened, for you had never heard Stoick sing before. You glanced over at Hiccup, who wore the same expression. You couldn't see Valka's face, but you were sure she was full of turmoil. This was a major and sudden change.

" _No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will-"_

 _"-will stop me on my journey_!" Gobber suddenly yelled. He stopped himself and hurriedly sat back down. You swatted his arm. "Sorry."

 _"If you will promise me your heart. And love_ ," Stoick paused, waiting to see if Valka would sing her part. Nothing. He sighed, ready to accept that she wasn't ready.

 _"And love me for eternity_ ," Valka sang, uncertain.

You beamed up at Hiccup, who barely glanced down at you.

Valka moved to begin a dance you had only dreamed of one day performing. " _My dearest one, my darling dear, you mighty words astound me. But I've no need of mighty deeds, when I feel your arms around me_." They danced to the music, cheerfully, free. You watched, wonder struck.

 _"But I would bring you rings of gold. I'd even sing you poetry. And I would keep you from all harm, if you'd stay beside me_!" Stoick sang. You had never seen him so happy. You leaned against Hiccup, honored to share this moment with him.

 _"I have no use for rings of gold. I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold. I only want you near me_ ," laughed Valka. She, too, looked like she had never been happier.

Gobber tried to drag you two up to dance. "Come on, kiddos!" You pulled back, unable to tear your eyes from the scene.

You listen and watch intently as Stoick's and Valka's voices blend as well as their dancing did. " _To love and kiss, to sweetly hold. For the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love inside me_." Even Hiccup pulled away from Gobber to watch this once in a lifetime reunion. " _I'll swim and sail through savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me!"_ The danced ended, but the joyous atmosphere remained.

You hadn't even paid attention to Gobber's awful singing until he held the last note out. _"Meeeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm still goinnnnnnnnng_!"

"Gobber," Hiccup rushed, watching the dragons cover their ears in pain.

"I'm done," he concluded.

"I thought I'd have to die before we'd have that dance again," laughed Stoick.

"No need for drastic measures," Valka scoffed.

"For you, my dear, anything."

Valka smiled at his words. Stoick slid down to one knee, asking the world of her. "Will you come home, Val? Will you be my wife once again?" Toothless discreetly walked towards them, then nudged Valka closer to Stoick as he stood. Everyone laughed as Hiccup joined them, pulling you along. You are both welcomed in the family circle. "We can be a family! What do you say?"

Valka is quite for a moment, but her smile and laughter made you confident of her answer.

"Yes!" she answered.

Gobber suddenly popped his head in.

"Great! I'll do the cooking!" Gobber joked, making everyone laugh. It felt so good to be happy. Truly happy. It also felt great to be a part of a full family again.

"Thank Odin you didn't listen to me, son. We never would have found each other."

Suddenly, the dragons suddenly perk up, sensing something unheard and catching your attention. It caught Hiccup's attention, too.

"Toothless?" he asked.

"What's wrong, (D/N)?"

You stumble back into Hiccup as dragons zip past the chamber, making you wonder, "Where are they going?"

Hiccup went for a different question. "What's happening?"

Having no answer, everyone stays silent in the moments preceding a big BOOM!

"Hiccup!" you shouted.

His arms wrapped around you in reassurance. "I'm here. I'm here."

Another boom brings you out of your dazed thoughts. Valka reacted first, running out to a ledge that over looked an armada below.

"Oh, no."

"I very much liked it better before the creepy armada was there," you said in a poor attempt to lighten the mood. You didn't wait for a response before turning. "(D/N)! Let's go!"

"(N/N), wait!" Hiccup pleaded, holding your arm. You were about to yell at him for even thinking there was a possibility you'd stay out of the fight.

So caught up in your own little world, you didn't notice Valka leaving until Stoick stopped her. "Val! It's all right, it's all right. We're a team now. Now what do you want to do?" Stoick rushed, trying to calm her down before she did something reckless.

All is silent as she looked around.

"We have to save the dragons," Valka determined, looking around for support. Everyone smiled at her choice.

"You got it! Come on, kids."

"I don't think kids go into battle," you thought aloud. "And I don't think kids get engaged."

"We'll always be their kids, no matter how old we grow," reminded Hiccup, momentarily letting your joke lighten the mood. Then it was gone.

"To another battlefield, we come," you murmured, hopping on (D/N).

In the air, you constantly dodged catapults, arrows, nets, and even armored dragons prepared for a fight. You dived and took out the catapults then flew back up to help a sanctuary dragon finish off an armored dragon before regrouping with Hiccup in time for Drago to call forth the traps.

You split up once more to regroup a minute later at the sight of more people on the backs of dragons, surprising Drago and his army by coming from their traps. The Dragon Riders destroyed the traps there had took shelter in then flew off to aid the sanctuary dragons.

You hollered to the familiar beings. "Hiccup! They found us!" you cheered, referring to the gang.

Hiccup didn't respond, just dove down in time to blast a block of ice from hitting Astrid, Stormfly, and the strange Eret son of Eret. Neither of you slowed, and you split up for a minute to destroy traps, freeing a few dozen dragons in the process.

You make a sharp turn to meet back up with Astrid. Hiccup had the same idea, but was a few moments late due to dodging arrows.

"Astrid!" you shouted. "Is that Eret?"

"Hey, (N/N)!" she returned. "And, yes, he's on our side now. Long story."

"Welcome aboard, dragon rider!" Hiccup greeted Eret, flying on in beside you.

"Thanks, I think."

Astrid glared, both relieved and annoyed to see you two.

"Where have you two been?"

"Oh, you know. Catching up with Mom."

Astrid looked to you confused, so you smiled and pointed towards the rumbling sound. You all turned to see Valka on Cloudjumper appear, then the Bewilderbeast rose from behind her.

"That's your mother?" Astrid asked, shocked.

"Well, now we know where he got his dramatic flair," you teased, darting off to rejoin the battle. You destroyed trap after trap, freeing every dragon you could.

You passed by many of the gang members, all too busy to give a proper greeting, not that you were much better. At one point Snotlout blasted a group of arrows to keep them from hitting you.

"Thanks!" you managed to call out.

"Anytime, doll," he teased before flying off. You, too, returned to the battlefield.

It was many minutes before your attention faltered again, this time due to a large mass emerged from the ocean. You hovered beside Hiccup as a second Bewilderbeast made his presence known.

"Another one?" Hiccup asked at the same time you groaned, "He has one, too?"

The second Bewilderbeast made his way to the land, starting for the first Bewilderbeast, as if knowing what was to come.

"Take down the alpha!" commanded Drago.

Valka struck Drago from behind to distract him, but Drago proved to be stronger. You gasped and started to dive and help her, but Stoick arrived before you, blocking Drago's fatal blow against Valka.

Displeased at the turn of events, Drago stepped back, but didn't retreat. You see Valka exchange a few words with Stoick before freeing Cloudjumper from a net and flying off. You turned back to the battlefield, knowing Stoick could hold up his own against Drago.

The Bewilderbeast fighting soon took the attention of the entire battlefield. Meaning everyone saw the tides turn towards Drago as his Bewilderbeast won against Valka's Bewilderbeast.

"No. No. No. No. No," you repeated. Quickly, you returned to freeing as many dragons as possible. You looked around, seeing pointless fighting. "Hiccup, we have to stop this!"

"I know. Follow me." He turned Toothless around and flew straight for Drago, only freeing two dragons along the way. He landed just yards away from Drago yelling, "Stop! Stop!" Hiccup hoped off of Toothless, removing his helmet and tossing it aside carelessly.

"This is the great dragon master?" Drago chuckled, looking him up and down.

"You know him?" you asked, picking Hiccup's helmet up and placing it in a bag strapped to Toothless's saddle.

"The son of Stoick the Vast? What shame he must feel," Drago taunted. "And you, girl who controls water. A freak is never meant to be born. What shame your village must feel."

You stumbled back, not expecting his insults, causing (D/N) and Toothless to snarl. Hiccup pushed you behind him, using a hand gesture to calm the dragons.

"All of this loss, and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world? Dragons are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together."

"Or tear them apart," Drago inputted. He shoved his staff in the snow before removing his prosthetic arm. You sucked in a breath. He paused before he reattached it, then circled y'all. Hiccup turned with him, once again keeping you behind him. "You see, I know what it is to live in fear. To see my village burned, my family taken. But even as a boy, left with nothing, I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons and liberate the people of this world."

"Then why do you have a dragon army?" you challenged.

"You need dragons to conquer other dragons, stupid girl."

"Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people," you persisted, ignoring the insult. You wouldn't fall for his trick again.

"To control those who follow you and to get rid of those who won't," Hiccup continued.

"Clever kids." Drago crept closer, making you and the dragons on edge.

"The world wants peace. And we have the answer back on Berk. Just let me show you-"

"No! Let me show you," Drago yelled, enraged. He turned around, facing his Bewilderbeast, and started shouting like the roar of a dragon. You flinched at the sudden increase of noise and covered your ears. The Bewilderbeast stopped whatever it was doing and made his way towards y'all. "No dragon can resist the alpha's command. So he who controls the alpha, controls them all," Drago enlightened, pointing his staff at Toothless and (D/N).

The Bewilderbeast began to stare and hiss at your dragons. Within seconds, both dragons withered and twitched, rubbing their head against anything they could, which happened to be the ground.

"(D/N)? What's he doing?

"Toothless? Are you okay, bud? What's going on?"

"Stop this madness!" you shouted at Drago, who just smirked in return.

The dragons continued flopping and withering against the ground. You watched, helpless to do anything.

You gasped as (D/N) and Toothless stopped struggling, just seconds after each other. They turned their heads to Drago like stringless puppets.

Drago then pointed his staff and you and Hiccup before saying, "Witness true strength. The strength of will over others. In the face of it, you are nothing." The dragons turned towards you, creeping closer. Their eyes were just little slits and held no emotion.

"Uh, what did he just tell you?"

"I don't think they'll answer this time, Hiccup," you warned, backing up.

Still, he kept trying. "Toothless, what's the matter with you? What are you doing?"

You got an idea. You pushed Hiccup aside and closed your eyes to concentrate.

"(N/N), what are you doing?" he asked.

You ignored him and slowly made the ice bend to your will, capturing (D/N) in a thick cavern of snow and ice. It started cracking moments afterwards.

"Well that didn't work," you noted.

"(N/N)! Watch out!" exclaimed Hiccup, suddenly pulling you back. You barely dodged the blast. He pushed you behind him as (D/N) escaped her cavern, sending shards of ice everywhere. You were quick to make a shield but then let it drop, not expecting your back to hit fallen ice. Hiccup ran into you before looking back momentarily to see why you stopped.

The dragons opened their mouths and prepared to fire.

"Knock it off! Stop! Snap out of it! Toothless! No! Toothless! Don't!"

"(D/N), girl, don't do this! Stop!"

"Hiccup!" a voice called, faintly.

"Stop!" you tried again.

"(N/N)!" The sound of your name automatically has you turning your head.

"Son!"

"Chief?" You asked yourself, but Hiccup heard so he turned his head, too.

"Dad! No!"

But it's too late. Stoick leapt at you, pushing you both out of the way in a nick of time. The dragon's blast, making you close your eyes at the bright light. You hit the ground hard, so it took you a few seconds before you could recollect your thoughts.

Hiccup ran to Stoick, shouting, "Dad!"

"Stoick," Valka gasped, arriving at the scene.

"Stoick," you mumble, watching Hiccup and Valka roll his body over. Valka pressed her ear against his chest, allowing you to remain hopeful. She glanced sadly at Hiccup, whose reaction forced that hope to vanish.

"No, dad," he trailed, unable to continue.

"No!" you shouted, slamming your fist to the ground. Astrid wrapped her arms around you, preventing possible further injuries.

The dragons walked up to Stoick, no longer in a trance. Toothless nudged Stoick's hand, wondering what was wrong. "No! Get away from him!" Hiccup shouted, pushing Toothless away and making him jump back, confused. "Go on! Get out if here! Get away!" Hiccup shouted, upset. Toothless lowered his head and scurried away. "You, too, (D/N)," added Hiccup. (D/N) was confused but did as told. Hiccup then slumped against his father.

"It's not their fault. You know that, Hic," you sobbed, pushing Astrid away so you could walk over to Hiccup's side. Hiccup wrapped his arms around you.

"Good dragons under the control of bad people do bad things," Valka reminded.

You sobbed into Hiccup's shirt for a minute or two before you heard Drago command, "Gather the men and meet at Berk!" You looked up to see Drago flying away on Toothless, (D/N) behind them.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried, trying to go after them, but he is held back by his mother.

"No, don't!"

"(D/N)?" You asked.

"No, (N/ N), don't!" warned Hiccup.

"(D/N)!" Blindly, you ran after your dragon. Strong arms wrapped around your torso, to which you instinctively used the water around you to surround y'all.

"(N/ N), it's me. Stop!" You froze at the voice. "That's right. It's me. It's Hiccup." The snow walls you started to make crumbled. "That's it."

You turned around in his arms. With tar filled eyes, you looked up into his teary eyes. "But (D/N)-"

"We'll get them back. I promise. But getting yourself injured or killed won't help anyone, especially not me or (D/N)."

You nodded, allowing him to go comfort his grieving mother.

After another minute, Hiccup was crying over Stoick's still body. Stoick, who was like the father you never had, couldn't die. He just couldn't.

"Hiccup, move," you said, determination present in your features.

"(Y/ N)?" he asked as he looked up.

"He can't leave us, Hic. He just can't."

"But then they'll know."

"I know that, Hiccup, but I can't just do nothing. I need him; you need him; Berk needs him."

Hiccup kissed you. "Thank you," he smiled, sadly, a moment later.

"Don't thank me yet, Hic. I've never tried to bring someone back before."

"Thank you for trying and for giving away your secret for me. I love you." You both knew the bigger the wound you healed the more energy it took from you. Most wounds you healed, however, weren't such a big deal.

"Here goes nothing." You took out your water and formed it so it covered your hands. You closed your eyes as you rested your hands against Stoick's stomach, and the water began to glow.

Silence surrounded you as you concentrated on your mission. Half a minute passed: nothing. A minute. Then two.

Everyone gasped as Stoick absorbed the water and he suddenly sat up, breathing heavily.

"Stoick!" Valka shouted with joy. She quickly hugged her husband.

"Dad!" Hiccup quickly ran to his father and hugged him.

You fell back, your breath now heavy. Your eyes drifted shut. Your back hit the snowy ground and you watched the sky for a moment.

"(Y/ N)!" yelled Hiccup, who was quick to rush to your side. He lifted you and rested your torso on his lap. "(Y/ N), are you okay?"

You smiled at your boyfriend. "Hiccup," you breathed. "He's okay, right?"

A tear from Hiccup fell onto your cheek as he nodded. "Yes, (Y/ N), dad is fine now. Thanks to you."

Your eyes started to close, and your head started to turn sideways. "I'm glad. I'm so glad. Finally, water to the rescue," you joked before going limp.

Hiccup's grip on you tightened. "(Y/ N)! NO! (Y/ N)! DON'T FALL ASLEEP, (Y/ N)! STAY AWAKE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" He felt your body relax. "No," he sobbed again. "Please." He hugged you tightly and was relieved when you coughed weakly a few times.

*Hiccup's P.O.V.*

"Set her down, boy," Gobber ordered. "You're chocking her."

I quickly lessened my grip on (Y/ N). She was alive; she wasn't dead!

I felt my dad's hand rest on my shoulder. "Valka told me what happened. Your girl is something special."

I smiled at my dad for a second before looking back towards (Y/ N). "Yeah. She is."

"What now?" Tuffnut asked.

I lifted (Y/ N) up bridal style and responded, "A chief protects his own. We have to get back to Berk and defeat Drago once and for all."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" questioned Ruffnut.

"He took all of the dragons, Hiccup," reminded Fishlegs.

Suddenly, an idea struck me like that lightning bolt did when I was fifteen. "Not all of them," I smiled, as everyone else stared at me with confusion.

"What do you have in mind, son?" my father asked.

*Time Skip*

Shortly after, we were all on unstable but free thinking baby dragons. Luckily, babies listen to no one. It was difficult guiding the baby dragon and hold onto a sleeping (Y/ N), but I managed.

Everyone complained about the difficulty of flying the infant dragons.

"But won't that Bewilderbeast just take control of these guys, too?" Astrid pointed out.

"They're babies. They don't listen to anyone!"

"Yeah, just like us!" Tuffnut compared.

"Oh, that is so true," dad agreed.

"This is very dangerous!" Gobber informed, pulling alongside me, barely winning control. "Some might suggest this is poorly conceived."

"Then it's a good thing I never listen!" I shouted, holding a still sleeping (Y/ N) in one arm.

My parents chuckled at my retort. My parents. I smiled at the thought, for I never thought I'd be one of the lucky kids able to say those words. My parents. Both a mother and a father.

Before more could be said, we split up to avoid crashing into an ice wall. After that, we shout through holes in the walls whenever they appeared, which was quite often.

"So, son, what is your plan?"

"Get Toothless back and kick Drago's-" I stopped since we were passing by another closure in the wall. After a few seconds, the ridge dividing us ended, just in time for us to spot and avoid another wall.

"Heads up!"

Again, we split up, but only for a moment. We regrouped just in time to see another wall, but this time horizontally in front of us.

"And that thing," I added, tugging my baby dragon to fly up and over it. Most of us were able to do so. Poor Gobber.

*Time Skip*

When Berk was finally in view, (Y/ N) stirred in my arms. "W- What happened?"

I smiled down at her. "You're awake! Shh, don't sit up. I've got you."

"Hiccup, why am I so tired?"

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? Are you comfortable? We're almost there-"

"Hiccup. Slow down. First, what happened?"

"You saved my dad's life, (N/ N)."

"Aye, and I owe you my thanks," my dad cut in, flying his baby dragon beside us.

"Y- You're welcome."

"Do you remember?" I asked, slowly. She had never done so much before. The strain on her body could have taken its toll on her mind.

"Yes, it's slowly coming back," she answered. "Same as my strength, so may I sit up, now?"

"No, I like you like this: laying in my arms," I teased, tightening my grip when she tried to sit up. "No, (N/ N). We're about to face Drago again. I'm going to need your help, so get as much rest as you can."

She nodded, "Alright," and relaxed.

Upon a closer look at Berk, we noticed that Drago had all of the dragons under his control.

"No," (Y/N) whispered.

"He took all the dragons!" Fishlegs exclaimed, panicked.

"Distract the alpha," I ordered.

"Try to keep his focus off of Toothless and (D/N)," (Y/N) clarified.

"How?" asked Tuffnut.

"Have you forgotten who you're riding with? There isn't a dragon alive that I can't wrangle." Suddenly, Eret's dragon dived for the sea. "Except for this one!"

"Amateur," Snotlout scoffed.

We split up as some of the villagers recognized us. "Look, it's Stoick and Hiccup!" one villager shouted, relieved, causing many others to cheer.

My parents landed to round up the villagers and get them to safely while the gang got to work on distracting the alpha.

(Y/N), who had borrowed a baby dragon for herself, and I slowly flew up to Drago, who was riding Toothless and had (D/N) beside him. The gang distracted the Bewilderbeast well, confusing him with the horn and sheep from dragon racing.

"You certainly are hard to get rid of. I'll say that," Drago admitted.

"(D/N)? It's me. I'm here now. Please, come back," (Y/ N) pleaded, ignoring Drago.

I decided to take her lead, reaching my hand out for Toothless. "Toothless? It's me, bud. It's me. I'm right here. Come back to me.

"He is not yours anymore. He belongs to the alpha, but, please, oh great dragon master, try to take him. He will not miss a second time."

"It wasn't your fault, bud," I continued, focusing solely on Toothless, so I had no idea what (Y/ N) was saying to (D/N). "They made you do it." Toothless shook his head, fighting the alpha's control. "You'd never hurt him. You'd never hurt me."

"How are you doing that?" Drago asked, surprised.

I did my best to ignore him. "Please. You are my best friend, bud." The Bewilderbeast roared, making Toothless fight harder.

"Good job, (D/N)! That's my girl!" I heard (Y/ N) cheer.

"My best friend," I repeated.

Finally, Toothless' eyes return to normal and he hummed at me.

"That's it! I'm here!" I cheered.

Angered, Drago went to hit Toothless with his staff, shouting "No!" but Toothless grabbed Drago's staff and yanked it out of Drago's hands, successfully knocking Drago off of him.

"Yeah!" I shouted. Toothless smiled at me, only managing to keep stable in the air for a few seconds without a rider.

Lucky, (D/N) appeared, keeping Toothless from plummeting.

"Need help?" joked (Y/ N).

I just laughed, climbing into the saddle before (D/N) released Toothless. I switched into the right gear and we flew off.

"We need to get those two apart," I said, setting that Drago had landed on his Bewilderbeast.

We go around the mountain for cover. On the way past a flag pole, I tore a strip off and held it up to show (Y/ N), who nodded and pulled out a piece of cloth for (D/N).

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, this should work," she smiled.

"Hopefully," I agreed. "We have to block him out, Toothless. Do you trust me?" Toothless nodded and let me blindfold him. (Y/ N) did the same for (D/N), calming her down afterwards by whispering in her ear. "We can do this. You and me. As one. That's it. Now let's try this one more time!" We come out from behind the other side of the mountain, ready to bring in the win. "Shut it out, Toothless!" I said as he jerked a bit, covering his ears to muffle the sound.

The Bewilderbeast blasted. (D/N) fired into the shot, creating a blanket of smoke to make it difficult for them to see us.

"Now!" I told Toothless. We separated, surprising Drago when he finally noticed. He looked around for me, but it was too late. I made a path of Zippleback gas as I glided by, then ignited it, smirking. The explosion knocked Drago off and (Y/ N) safely flew around to meet up wherever Drago landed.

Meanwhile, I was headed right for the trail of the Bewilderbeast. "Not again," I groaned, not wanting to lose another limb. "Toothless! It's now or never!" Determined, Toothless used the trick my mom showed us with his dorsal blades and finally caught up with me, narrowly avoiding the tail. "Yeah! We did it!"

We landed nearby Drago, who was reaching for his staff.

"(D/N)!" was followed by a blast that slowed him down, giving me time to throw my inferno, which burnt his hand. He yelled, enraged that he was losing.

"Hold him there, Toothless!" Toothless growled, ready to fire as I folded my wings back into my suit.

"It's all over now," declared (Y/ N), her hands resting in her hips.

"Or is it?" Drago grinned, a plan in mind.

He grinned and nodded to something behind me, so I spun around to see the Bewilderbeast preparing to fire it's icy breath at us.

"Oh, no!" I cried, grabbing (Y/ N) and attempting to flee to safety.

We were too late, but the dragons suddenly wrapped around us, saving us.

I held tightly onto (Y/ N) while we were inside the frozen prison.

"We're alive?" (Y/ N) asked.

I looked around. "Apparently so."

"Will we die in here?" she asked, frightened.

I paused, not knowing how to answer until I heard Toothless masks his familiar high pitched squeal. "Nope. Close your eyes." I wrapped my arms around her until the ice around us exploded.

The dragons looked back to make sure we were safe. I stood, helping (Y/ N) stand as well. Then, the dragons leapt forward, roaring.

"They're challenging the alpha!" I realized.

"To protect us," added (Y/ N).

The Bewilderbeast roared back, warning Toothless to stand down. (D/N) plasma blasted, sending both dragons into a fury of shots. They both surpassed their shot limit, but neither slowed down.

The Bewilderbeast hit at the spikes of ice, but both dragons just split up, jumping from spike to spike as the need came. With the Bewilderbeast distracted and losing, the other dragons broke free of their trance.

"No, no, no, no! Fight back! Fight! Fight!" ordered Drago as he scrambled up the tusk of his Bewilderbeast. He only paused to shout, "What's the matter with you?" at the other dragons.

"Now do you get it?" I questioned, aboard Toothless on a spike of ice. "This is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty. Let this end now."

"Never! Come on!" Drago ordered his Bewilderbeast forward, but the freed dragons joined in the battle, attacking the Bewilderbeast together in a rainbow of blasts. I faintly heard Drago shout, "Fight! Blast them!" over everything.

Finally, Toothless and (D/N) combined a shot to make one powerful shot and blasted a tusk off of the Bewilderbeast. Toothless roared loudly once more, ending the fighting.

"The alpha protects them all."

Overwhelmed and overpowered, the Bewilderbeast retreated into the sea. We flew over to see if there was any sign of either the Bewilderbeast or Drago. Other than fading bubbles, there was none. Drago was defeated. He wouldn't be coming back to Berk anything soon.

The entire village cheered as I jumped off of Toothless. They cheered louder when I helped (Y/ N) off of (D/N).

"You never seize to amaze me, bud. Same with you two amazing girls," I smiled at (Y/ N) and (D/N).

"You did it, Hiccup!" (Y/ N) giggled, ignoring my compliment.

I wrapped my arm around her. "No, we did it," I corrected. I wrapped my other arm around her waist and pulled her into another kiss as the village cheered for our victory.

Life was perfect. And I wouldn't change it for the world.


	71. Little Ms Hero

**Little Ms. Hero**

 **For MuseAlpha23**

 **You are both 23**

 **Modern**

* * *

College was as easy as high school. For you, at least. It was probably why you made a decent amount of money tutoring other people. Although, there was one person you tutored who didn't seem to need it.

Hiccup.

You never knew why he came to you in the first place. He just met up with you every day for tutoring between four thirty in the afternoon to six. You also never refused to see him, despite his grades being as fine as yours. He definitely didn't needed tutoring, or at least tutoring every day. So why did he come?

He almost always had the correct answer. He rarely asked questions about any topic, and if he did, they were just to confirm he understood. He just sat and finished his homework, then waited for you to check it, staring at you the entire time with that small smile of his.

He had the same schedule as yours. Almost every semester. He worked at the same coffee shop you did, too. He was going into a similar field of work as you, not exact but close, which explained the similar school schedules.

You set his paper down on the table. "Good work."

He smirked, "Did I get any wrong?"

You sighed, he did this every time. "No. Every answer is correct."

"Miss (L/N)!" another person called.

"In a second!" you called. "If you're done, you're free to leave." You knew he wouldn't. He was usually the first to arrive and certainly the last to leave.

"I still have a paper I'd like you to review. I'm almost done with it."

You sighed. Though he excelled at science, math, history, you name it, writing papers was not his specialty. Luckily, it was one of yours. "Alright. Just call me over when you're ready."

You walked to the table where some other boy needed your help.

Your nerves eased now that you had stepped away from your crush. That was why you allowed him to stay, because you enjoyed spending time around him. You also often talked to him. Sadly, today was not one of your talkative days. You weren't in the mood. Hiccup had quickly learned about your mood and how it changed you in sometimes big ways.

You were easily frustrated but pushed your feelings aside to help the rich boy who needed desperate help in school. He was an idiot. And he also loved to flirt with you.

"Hey, babe," he smirked. He laid his hand high on your thigh. You shoved it off. "Wanna come to my place tonight? I can make your time worthwhile."

"No. I have better things to do," you said bluntly.

"Like?"

"Not hang out with an idiot." You weren't usually so rude, but you were in no mood to put up with his games. Especially not with family issues running about. Or your night job.

"Ouch, babe-"

"Call me that again, and I'll brake your hand." You glared. He gulped and stopped flirting. "Now, what did you need help with?"

You explained the same question a dozen times, and he still didn't understand it! Someone else had called you over five minutes ago.

"Look," you stood. "I'm going to go help Ben, then I'll be back."

"If you want me to explain it, I can," offered Hiccup. "Oh, and I'm done with my paper."

You nodded. "Yes, thank you."

By the time you finished, it was past six. You eagerly had everyone but Hiccup leave.

"I can go over your paper tonight and work on it together tomorrow," you suggested. "When is it due?"

"In about a week. Your plan works for me," he smiled.

You smiled back, "Great! I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. At four twenty on the dot."

You laughed, "About that, do you ever wait outside or something? How do you always get here at the exact same time? I know you live in the building next to mine, but still."

He winked, "I'm just that talented."

You laughed again, opening the door for him. "That you are."

He mentally debated something, then leaned forward to kiss your cheek. "But so are you," he added. He waited for you to say something, but you could do nothing but smile and blush. With a, "Goodnight, mi'lady," he left.

You shut the door behind him and smiled even wider. Your crush just kissed you! You had been fairly certain he liked you, but his action just proved it! You were excited, to say the least.

You stood properly and shook your head. You couldn't afford to be distracted. Especially not at night. You couldn't afford to get to close to anyone. It would put that person in danger.

You prepared yourself for your night job and left at seven to your secret lair. It wasn't too far, and you always covered your face and triple checked to make sure no one was around to watch you enter.

*Time Skip*

Less than an hour later, you were on your black with silver flames motorcycle, chasing a band of bank robbers. A small job, but you were fine with a slow night. You had a test tomorrow, so you wouldn't be able to stay out too late.

You drove up beside the truck full of guns, money, and thieves. You raised your arm and pulled the trigger of the gun in your hand. You quickly slowed and watched the protected heavy duty truck as it spun out of the control at the loss of its driver. The other two on the team couldn't shoot you from their position in the back of the truck.

You took the chance to drift to a quick stop as the trucked passed you. You didn't flinch as the booming thunder of the truck crashing. You hopped off the bike before walking boldly to the crashed truck. Without hesitation, you lived up to your title as the Heartless (favorite flower) and shot the two who survived in the back of the truck. With your mission completed, you hopped on your motorcycle and made the trip back to your lair.

You hadn't been expecting any visitors, so you were surprised to hear, "I always knew there was something special about you," from behind. You whirled around, eyes widening as you saw who it was. And there stood Hiccup, leaning against the wall of your lair, smirking his pretty little face off. "Of course, I didn't think it was to something of this extreme. So, how are you, (Y/N)?"

You didn't lower your gun. "What are you doing here?"

His smirk vanished as his demeanor changed. He walked towards you, slowly as he spoke. "Exactly what I thought when I followed you here. At first, I couldn't believe that little sweet (Y/ N) could be the Heartless (favorite flower)." He stopped, inches in front of your gun. He pushed the barrel aside, so it wasn't aiming for his chest. He leaned forward, centimeters from your lips to finish, "but everyone has a dark side." He breathed out, deeply, faltering your own breath. "Maybe that's what intrigued me, so." He closed the gap, kissing you with a dark passion.

He pushed you into the wall beside the shelves that held your weapons. As your gun slipped from your fingers, he caught it and hastily shoved it on the shelf. Your hands laced themselves with his thick, soft hair as his tongue swept across your lips. You parted your lips to gasp at the speed his tongue darted in, exploring the entire cavern at once. His hands gripped your waist tightly; his body pressed yours between him and the wall.

He pulled back just enough to whisper, "Yes. You're perfect in every way."

You scoffed, "Of course I am. I'm the savior of this city, and a girl who can kick - - -." (AN: I'm sure you can figure out the last word on your own.)

"And you're a Hell of a kisser, little Miss. Hero," he teased, shoving his lips to yours once more.

And that, my friends, was the last night the Heartless (favorite flower) was alone.


	72. This Life

**This Life**

 **Part Two Of Another Life**

 **For BlOoDy_RaVeN_14**

 **A year after the first one ended**

* * *

He just wouldn't give up! Every other day you had to move out of the country. Despite having tons of money, you didn't want to be constantly on the move. You wanted to settle down. Live a few years peacefully before returning. You knew you'd return to him, but you'd like time to wrap your head around everything.

But no! The stubborn bratty vampire prince couldn't take "give me time" for an answer. Neither could he take "I promise I'll return, just give me time to breathe and think." Honestly, you swore the notes you left just made him more determined. That was why you stopped leaving them three months after your escape.

You shouldn't be trying to escape your soul mate, but neither should you be held captive by said soul mate (cough cough).

You tried to slow your breathing. They had only been this close to catching you twice before. Both times you barely managed to disappear in time. This time you feared you would not be so lucky.

You could usually blend in with a crowd. You could easily maneuver through the crowd and be long gone before they even dared to embed themselves with the crowd to find you. But this time you chose a secluded part of the city to stay in. And it was night, making it difficult to see every detail. The vampires had the upper hand.

You ran to the roof, hoping to be able to jump across to the next building and escape that way, but, as hinted, tonight you had no such luck.

The guards were close behind you. You slammed the door, no longer caring if they heard the door, for they could hear your every heartbeat. You dashed to the edge to see the one face you both feared and loved.

"Hiccup," you whispered, breathless. You gasped for air, staring at your soul mate, who was surrounded by a dozen guards on the exact roof you planned to escape to.

"(Y/ N)."

The guards chasing you swung the door open, you whirled around and took a step back.

"Don't! Stop!" a frightened voice pleaded. You'd recognized the voice and turn to make sure Hiccup was okay. He was fine, other than the fearful look casted upon his features. You took a step back during your turn and slipped.

"Ah!" You were caught by a guard within milliseconds. You frowned, knowing they were running at human pace to lead you into this exact trap. "No!" You fought back, ignoring the fact that you were still on the edge. "No! I don't want to go back! No!"

Suddenly, Hiccup stood before you as two guards took firm hold of your shoulders and arms. Hiccup leaned forward, a frown on his face. "Sorry, my love, but I'm afraid you have no choice but to return home. Come," he turned in a graceful and powerful manner. "We head for the castle immediately."

You struggled the whole way downstairs and to the car. "No! Hiccup, let me go! Make them release me! Hiccup!"

"Silence her. I can't stand her voice," he spat, not turning to look at you. His words mixed with his venom hurt. You let out a defeated sigh and shut up. Realizing you gave up, the guards didn't bother to "silence" you.

The trip back the castle involved an hour long car trip and a thirteen or so hour flight. You were woken up to board the plane but went out like a light before take off. You rarely had any sleep since you ran away. After sleeping in your soul mate's arms, sleeping away from him seemed near impossible.

They found you mumbling, "Hiccup. Hiccup," in your sleep, restless.

"Move," he ordered the guard. The guard switch seats with the Prince without hesitation or complaint. Hiccup took his seat beside you and lifted the armrest, leaning you against him. Your whining and restlessness seized instantly, and he was greeted with your small smile. "You look like you haven't slept for months, my dear," he observed. You snuggled deeper into him. "Sleep now, my love. We'll be home soon." He kissed your forehead, smiling softly at your peaceful figure.

*Time Skip*

You woke up at the feeling of someone leaving. The action of it trying to leave made you feel empty, cold, and alone. Before putting thought into your actions, you let out a cry. The person immediately returned, and you nuzzled into its side. It hushed you, running fingers calmly through your hair.

"Shh, you're safe now, my love. You're home. Everything's going to be alright."

You awoke sometime later, yawning and rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

Hiccup chuckled. "Good morning, mi'lady. How did you sleep?"

"Perfectly. I could not imagine a better sleep if I tried," you admitted absent mindedly, letting out another yawn.

Fingers glided across your cheek. "Beautiful. I missed watching you wake up."

"Stalker," you laughed, plopping over him in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"I guess I am. You certainly have changed. Are you not mad?"

"Why would I be mad at you? I love you," you asked, confused but sleepily.

He froze before shaking his head. "You're tired. Get some more rest, my love."

"I can't. I- oh!" You sat up, your memories catching up to you. "I remember."

"Remember? Did you temporarily forget something?"

"Kinda. Took a while for the sleep to go away and my brain to wake up. But no, I'm not mad. Upset: yes, but not mad. And I do love you, that was no lie."

"'Kinda'? You sure have changed."

"As have you. Am I not in trouble for escaping?" you asked, cautiously.

"Yes, in a way. I understand that you needed time to think, but you can do that here. As for your punishment: you're not allowed to leave this room until I allow it," he informed.

"What?" you screeched.

"The chain around your ankle can only go as far as your part of the closet. If you try to leave the room, you won't make it more than a few feet, and guards are stationed outside. You'll not be escaping me this time, my dear. I won't allow it."

You threw off the blanket and looked down. Sure enough, there was a chain around your ankle.

You snapped your head up to glare at him. "I won't be kept prisoner here, Prince."

He glared, "Don't call me that."

"Don't tell me what to do and where I can and can't go!" You added, "Prince Hiccup," to anger him.

He stood abruptly. "I am the vampire prince. I can do whatever I want. I won't have a worthless human tell me what to do."

He took a step forward, making you flinch. You curled into a ball instinctively as tears met your eyes.

He called you a worthless human.

"Stupid!"

"Sl*t!"

"Good for nothing but being used!"

"Worthless!"

Everything those awful men did resurfaced. Your past was something you refused to think about, but Hiccup's cruel words brought everything back.

"D- d- don't hit m- m- me, p- please!" you begged, far out of character, shaking horribly.

"(Y/ N)," whispered Hiccup.

A hand gently touched your shoulder, but you flinched away yelling, "Don't hit me!"

The prince had no idea what to do, so he did what came naturally. He scooped you up in his arms, ignoring your protests, and planted a gentle kiss upon your lips. You melted into the kiss, but it only lasted a few seconds.

He pulled back and saw the corners of your lips twitch up into the smile he knew loved. "There's my princess," he smirked. He laid you back into the bed and scooted beside you. You were in no mood to fight back, so you let yourself melt into his side. "It seems as if I have more to learn about you. There is no mention of abuse in your file. Did someone hurt you during your travels?" he growled the question, angered at the mere thought.

"No one hurt me while I was away," you cleared.

He could tell that you weren't lying. "Then who did?"

"That is a story for another life."

"I like this life."

"As do I, but I'd rather not end this life so soon. Another day; another life."

"But you'll still be by my side," he declared, but said it as a question.

You smiled and pulled him closer. "Always."

He relaxed, the promise clearing any doubt from the moment.


	73. Home

**Home**

 **For MistralSnow97**

 **You are 13. Hiccup is 16.**

* * *

A year since peace with the dragons was fulfilled. A victory won by you and your brother, Hiccup. Was it worth being left behind over, though? Sometimes, you found yourself wishing Toothless and (D/N) were still hidden; were still a secret.

You looked in the mirror and lifted up your shirt. An ugly burn covered most of your torso but at least you still had all your limbs, as others put it. Though, the way you saw it, you'd rather have lost a foot than be stuck with a giant ugly scar for the rest of your life.

At the sound of the front door opening and closing, you quickly pulled your shirt back down. You heard familiar voices but didn't go downstairs. Instead, you sat at the halfway mark on the stairs. Despite not being welcomed into Hiccup's group of friends, you somewhat enjoyed watching or listening from afar. Although, it also made you long for the days when those types of banter and conversations were between you and your brother.

But times change. People grow up. Others get left behind.

"Hold on, I think I have it. Just give me a minute. I'm pretty sure it's up in my room." You heard Hiccup pound towards the stairs. You slid to the shadows and watched Hiccup run right past you.

Once he entered his room, another figure appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi, (Y/ N)."

Your eyes widened, then you checked to make sure Hiccup wasn't listening.

"H- H- Hello, F- Fishlegs."

"How are you?"

"G- good."

He nodded. "Good. Why don't you ever hang out with us?"

You shrugged, though you knew the answer.

"Come on, there has to be a reason."

You shrugged.

"Please tell me. I won't tell Hiccup."

You shrugged.

"Found it!" exclaimed Hiccup. "Oh, hey, (N/ N). Care to join us?"

You slowly shook your head, but your answer was seen as invalid.

"Of course you do. Come on." Hiccup grabbed your hand, gently tugging you up then down the stairs. "Okay, so this piece attaches to the-" Fishlegs listened intently as Hiccup described his latest invention. You, on the other hand, had secretly helped him build it and watched him test it, so you knew how it worked.

Since the boys were too engrossed into their conversation, you snuck back up the stairs, not in any particular mood to be ignored. You wandered into Hiccup's room, where you once again corrected a few of his blueprints (secretly helping him). You weren't sure if he noticed or not, but you quite frankly didn't care (okay, maybe you cared but just a little bit).

Once you finished, you laid down on his bed, enjoying the scent Hiccup left behind. It made you long for the days when it was you and Hiccup against the world. Everything made you long for those days. You let yourself relax and took deep, soothing breaths. You didn't mean to fall asleep.

*Time Skip*

You woke up to someone shaking you awake.

You blink and rubbed your eyes, slowly waking up.

"What are you doing in my room?" asked Hiccup, frowning.

You jumped up, realizing you fell asleep in his room. "I- I- I'm s- s- sorry. I- I g- guess I- I j- just l- lost track of- of time, and-" you stopped upon hearing Hiccup's laughter.

"You're fine, (N/ N)!" he revealed. "I'm not mad. You can stay here tonight if you want, I was just trying to scoot you over enough so I can sleep on my bed as well." He laid down on his bed, offering the space next to him. "Come on," he insisted when you hesitated.

You shook your head. "N- No t- thanks. I- I'm fine."

His smiled shrunk. "(Y/ N)," he warned. "Come here. Lay down. Sleep. I honestly don't mind."

"No, r- really. I'm f- fine," you assured, slowly edging towards the door.

Hiccup swung his legs off the bed, so he was sitting up. "Look, I know I haven't been the best big brother I can be, but let me make it up to-"

"Really, Hiccup, it's fine. I- I'm f- fine."

He sighed, "Alright. Sweet dreams."

"Y- You, t- too."

*Time Skip*

That was the time last you two spoke to each other for nearly a month. Another month went by, you did your chores, helping Hiccup with his since he was often too busy with the gang to do them himself. You lived, sinking further into the bottomless pit of a shell.

It wasn't until you decided to take a little vacation that you felt alive. You warned your dad of your departure, but you didn't think another soul cared, so you told no one else.

So, on one pre- determined night, you hopped on (D/N) and flew off.

You were gone for six months. The entire time you were out exploring, living, and basking in freedom and happiness, Hiccup was a living mess. He was so worried, he barely slept, hardly ate, and always forgot to take care of himself. Of course, he didn't notice you were gone for the first two weeks, but once he finally notice he did nothing but worry.

Finally, you showed up for dinner like you were never gone. You were simply eating dinner as your father told you what Hiccup had been up to. You were shocked, to say the least.

"Go get him. Don't take no for an answer. I want to see his face when he sees me."

Stoick smiled, also eager to see the light in his son's eyes. He made his way upstairs and knocked on his son's door. "Son? Dinner time."

"I'm not hungry," a depressed voice returned.

"Son, I'm serious. Tomorrow you can stay in and sulk all you want, but tonight you need to come down here. You don't even have to eat, just come down."

The door flew open. "Fine." The moody nearly seventeen year old boy stomped down the stairs ahead of his dad, expecting to see some other Viking chief or a villager at the table. He didn't look up as he made his way to his chair. He always hated looking at (Y/ N)'s empty chair.

"Wasn't quite the welcome home hug I was expecting," a familiar voice taunted.

He snapped his head up, a smile immediately appearing on his pale face. Stoick hadn't described Hiccup to have changed this much.

"(N/ N)!" he cheered. "You're back!" Without waiting, he jumped out of his chair and wrapped his arms tightly around you. "I'm so sorry. I won't ever ignore you again! You'll always be top priority for me, I prom-"

"Don't promise that, Hiccup," you interrupted, laughing softly. "One day, you'll be chief, and you'll find love. I won't always be your top priority, and I understand that. But that doesn't mean you can ignore me. I do expect to be near the top of your priority list," you joked.

He smiled back at you.

"Hey, I'm happy to see you, too." You hugged in silence for a moment before you pulled away. "Happy early birthday, big brother."

His eyes lit up. "You remembered!"

You giggled, "How could I ever forget?"

"You didn't come home for your birthday, so I didn't think you'd come home for mine."

You hummed, uncomfortable at the mention of your fourteenth birthday. "Yeah, sorry about that. I truly did mean to come home. I sorta got held up."

"By what?" your dad asked, making his presence known.

You avoided their gazes. "That's a story for another day. Hiccup, dear brother, I've heard about what you've been up to these past few months. Sit. Eat. Now."

Hiccup smiled and devoured his plate, suddenly very hungry. He asked for seconds, making sure he waited quite a few minutes before slowly finishing his second plate.

Hiccup slept in your bed with you that night. He held you close, as if he was afraid that you'd vanish when he opened his eyes. He tried to stay awake, but was so tired he almost instantly passed out.

The next day was Hiccup's seventeenth birthday. The entire gang came early, greeting you kindly, and woke Hiccup up by screaming, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He was so surprised that he fell out of bed.

He opened present after present, which was about a present per family in the village. A few families didn't get him anything, which he never minded, but now that he was well liked most families did get him something.

Your present was last, but he loved it the most. It was a map of all your travels and a diary/ book filled with your adventures and discoveries. You caught him reading it not long after he opened it.

That night, he stayed with you again. You were fixing something you'd slowly been working on while he read your book of discoveries on your bed.

"Are you leaving soon?" he asked, fear not well hidden in his voice.

"Not if you don't want me to."

"I don't want you to leave again, but I also don't want to hold you back."

You laughed, setting down your invention. "Relax. I'm staying. I miss home. I miss you and dad and everyone else. Relax, Hiccup."

"You lost your stutter," he noted, closing the book and sitting to face you.

You avoided his gaze. "Yeah, lost it not too long ago. I wrote about it in the book. Read that, and you'll know everything."

He stared at the book cover. You doodled a night fury on it, but it was worn down from the months of travel. "Yeah, I didn't know you felt so alone. I'm sorry."

You shook your head. "Nah. It's fine. Besides, if I hadn't felt that way I'd have never left. I made quite a few friends on my travels. I wouldn't trade the past six months for the world. I'm sorry for what my disappearance did to you. I didn't think it would affect you in such a negative manner."

"So, just to be clear, you're not leaving?"

You laughed and sat beside him. He instantly wrapped his arm around you. "Not for a while, at least. And I'll give you plenty of warning. Who knows, you might even come with me. You'd love the Island of the Fire Lords."

He repeated the name, testing it out.

"Yeah, they're a weird bunch, but you quickly learn to love them. Especially the Queen's daughter/ son, (Best Friend's Name)."

You spent the rest of the night talking, laughing, and closing the distance that had been wedged between the two of you.


	74. Forgetful

**Forgetful**

 **For middleschooler2017**

 **You are 18. Hiccup is 19.**

 **Mild yandere**

* * *

He watched you. Your back was facing him. You leaned back onto the palms of your hands. Though he couldn't see, he knew you were absent mindedly kicking your legs from where they dangled over the edge. Most people would probably fret over the possibility of you plummeting into the ocean, however, he knew the only way you'd go over the edge would be voluntarily. Y'all had gone cliff diving many times before, too. He always enjoyed the adrenaline filled scream you made every time you went down.

"Are you just going to keep staring, or will you join me?" you suddenly questioned, not turning around.

He chuckled, shaking his head as he broke past the tree line and sat behind you. He pulled you back so you laid against his chest.

"You're warm," you hummed.

"And you're freezing. How long have you been out here?"

"I don't know. A few hours, maybe. I took a nap so I'm not entirely certain. I came right after we had breakfast."

"Breakfast? (Y/ N), I haven't seen you since we had breakfast yesterday morning."

"Oh. It doesn't feel like I've been out here that long," you mumbled to yourself.

He sighed, "(Y/ N), there is only so much I can do. You need to remember to take care of yourself."

"I know. I try."

His gripped tightened. "Trying is not his enough, (N/ N)."

"Hiccup, you're hurting me."

"Sorry," he quickly apologized, relaxing his grip. "I just want you to be safe and happy."

"I am both happy and safe," you assured.

He sighed, "And if you froze to death during your "nap" last night? You're lucky we had a mild night. Two nights ago and you'd have frozen to death."

"Hiccup, calm down. I'm fine. Still alive. Still breathing and punching and whatever- ing. Relax. Believe it or not, I've cared for myself for years now." Realty hit Hiccup, again. You were an orphan. You're family died in a dragon attack four years ago, just two months before he made peace with the dragons. You relied on him to protect and care for you. You needed him, and he wasn't going to let you down.

"I know. You could always move in with me, though," he hinted.

You sighed, "Not now, please, Hiccup."

"Why don't you want to live with me? Don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you! Don't doubt yourself. It's just- I don't know- I'm not ready, I guess." You were scared. Scared that Hiccup would somehow dislike something about you and leave you behind. Moving in only made it certain that he would find out all your quirks. You were scared that if you got close to someone else, you'd lose them, too. You couldn't bear Hiccup leaving you, not in any way, shape, or form, and especially not through death.

"Don't doubt myself? How about you stop doubting yourself?"

"What are you-" you started.

His continued, calmly. "You're scared, (N/ N), and I can see it in your eyes every time I ask. But you don't have to be scared. Nothing you say or do could ever make me stop loving you. So, and I quote, "don't doubt yourself."" His breath tickled your neck, just as the tip of his nose did.

You giggled. "Let me think about it."

He pecked your lips, sweetly. "That's better than a no." He helped you to your feet. "Come, now. It's time to get you warmed up."

"I guess I am a little chilly. Honestly, though, I forgot I was cold. I'm so weird."

"Weird isn't a bad thing; look at me, for example."

"You're a special and talented kind of weird, Hiccup. I'm a," you paused, "freaky and stupid kind of weird."

"Don't think like that, love. You're special, too, in your own way." He pecked your lips before helping you on Toothless.

"I can't even remember to care for myself, Hiccup," you reminded. "Surely, I can't be a good lover, let alone a chief's wife with a mind like mine. I'm no way near good enough," you sighed, leaning your back against his warm chest. "You're so warm," you said, again.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around you as Toothless took off at a calm speed; he was in no rush to leave the skies. "You are perfect just the way you are," he assured, kissing the tip of your ear. "Absolutely, positively," he pressed, kissing your jaw. "And best of all," he added, kissing your cheek, "you're all mine." He gently pressed his lips to yours, squeezing your body against his.

You pulled back, dazed and breathless. "H- h- how can you t- think so highly of (Y/ N) the forgetful?" you asked, coming up with the ridiculous but fitting title.

His index finger poked the tip of your nose. "Now, now. Don't sell yourself short. I love the way you need me. It makes me feel useful and important, knowing that I'm helping you."

"But you'll be chief soon. You can't waste time taking care of me and making sure I'm alright. Plus, how am I to tend to children if I can't even remember to care for myself!" you persisted.

"Handling children is different. You never forgot to help or care for your siblings. You'll be even more inclined to care for our children, children whom you birthed. I'm sure it'll be a mother's instinct to keep the child healthy, happy, and alive. Besides, if there's a will, there's a way," he easily reasoned. "Now, stop coming up with excuses on why I shouldn't love you. I love you, even will the aspects you deem as faults. I see not a single fault when I look into your beautiful (E/C) eyes. All I see is a gift from the gods. You and all your perfect little traits that make you the girl I am hopelessly in love with. I love you, and only you. So get over it, and let our love be. I am never letting you go. You are mine, and always will be."

You smiled and leaned into him, a tear dripping down your face. "Thank you," you whispered in a teary voice.

He recognized your tone, but knew they were happy and loved tears. He kissed two away before another three went running down your soft cheeks. "There is no need. I would walked to the face of the earth and back for eternity for you. I will do everything in my power to keep you happy and healthy. All I request in return is your love and faith."

"You have that, already. Always have and always will," you promised. "Now and forever."

Toothless gently landed. Hiccup slid off of his dragon, helping you down as well. "I am honored." He lead you inside his house, where he sat you by the fire and wrapped his warmest and thickest blanket around you. "Stay here. I'm going to make you a warm meal, mi'lady. I shouldn't take too long. Just warm up and relax. Put all your worries to rest, love."

You smiled and leaned your head back for a quick kiss. "Will do, Hic."

He played with your (H/ L) hair, briefly. "I love it when you call me that."

"Well, I love it when you call me love or mi'lady," you retorted, smiling. He kissed you again.

"Then I shall never stop addressing you as such, mi'lady. I'll be back shortly with your meal."

"Alright. Thank you."

*Time Skip*

"Snotlout, please stop," you said.

"Why should I? You deserve a real man, not some scrawny toothpick."

"Just stop." He took a step forward, backing you into the wall. "Snotlout, stop!"

"What's going on here?" a voice asked.

You instantly relaxed. "Hiccup!" While Snotlout was distracted by the new arrival, you ran around him, parking yourself behind Hiccup.

"Your dumb girl refuses to take a real man. Huh, stupid girl," he scoffed. "She's useless, anyways. Can't even remember to-" A fist silenced him. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For insulting my girlfriend!" Hiccup answered. "For trying to steal her from me! And how about for lowering her self-esteem! You bullied her for seven years, Snotlout. If you think she'll come running to you of all people, you're the dumb one. Now, leave my girl alone, or you'll regret the day you were born."

"Fine. Whatever, man," Snotlout scoffed again, trying to act cool, but he ran off like a coward. He even had tears running down his face.

Hiccup turned to you, all signs of anger gone. "Are you alright, (N/N)?"

He protected you. He challenged his own cousin for you. He saved you. How could you not be alright?

Nodding and smiling, you ran into his arms. You used all your strength to pull yourself closer to him. He chuckled, softly, hugging you back. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Hic?" you asked, looking into his eyes.

"Yes, mi'lady?"

"I'm ready."

He knew what you meant and his eyes sparkled. He lifted you off the ground and spun you around. Your giggles were silenced with a kiss. He stopped spinning after a few seconds and gently returned your feet to the ground, but he didn't break the kiss.

"Good. Now I can you mine forever, and I'm not ever letting go."


	75. Little Mute One

**Little Mute One**

 **For Miraculous_Bunny**

 **You are 17, Hiccup is 19.**

* * *

You watched from behind a tree as Hiccup played with Toothless in the cove.

He seemed to be having fun playing with his dragon, but you were almost certain he knew where you were.

You smiled as the boy you liked laughed.

But you knew he would never like you back.

Why?

One word.

Mute.

You were mute.

As this entered your mind once again your smile vanished. Your hands slipped from its place and you fell over with a gasp.

"Whoa there," a voice said, catching you last minute. It was Hiccup. He set you up right and asked, "What's a pretty girl like you doing spying on me?" You didn't answer. How did he suddenly appear in front of you? Did you really zone out for that long? "Um, are you going to answer me, pretty girl?" he chuckled.

You tilted you head slightly, confused. Didn't he know you were mute? I mean, sure you didn't spend a lot of time with other people, but when you did they knew you were mute. Wait. He called you pretty!

"No answer then? Okay. How about this: what's your name?"

You frowned and looked around for a good stick and a patch of dirt. You easily found both and wrote one word in the dirt using the stick.

 _Mute._

"Oh. Sorry," he apologized. "Have I seen you before?"

You nodded and wrote _I live in the village_.

"Really? How odd, I thought I knew just about everyone. Anyways I'm Hiccup and this is Toothless," he gestured to his night fury, "but I'm sure you knew that."

You nodded once.

"What's your name?"

You wrote your name in the dirt.

"(Y/ N)- oh! Now I remember! You're the girl who turned mute after watching her parents die in a dragon attack!"

You frowned, but nodded.

"I know this is kinda late but I'm sorry for your loss." You nodded. "Wanna go for a flight with me and Toothless?"

You stared at his dragon for a moment before taking a step back and shaking your head no.

"Don't be scared. Toothless won't hurt you. He's very friendly, as I'm sure you saw when you were watching us in the cove." He laughed once when you blushed slightly from embarrassment. He held out his hand. "Come on," he coaxed. "Just one lap around the island? Please?" ((Please note that in this Hiccup and Astrid are just friends))

After a few moments of giving it some thought, you shook your head no again, taking another step back.

"Please, (Y/ N)? If you don't like it after, uh, three minutes then just tell me and we can stop. But just try it, please?"

You gave in and nodded, taking his outstretched hand.

"Thank you," he smiled, then led you to Toothless and helped you on.

It was very windy in the sky. You were terrified of heights. And Toothless liked to fly fast, increasing the wind. After five minutes you couldn't handle it anymore. Tears sprang to your eyes and you pointed to the ground.

Hiccup saw you in the corner of his eye. "What?" he joked, cupping his ear with his hand. "I can't hear you, _little mute one._ "

This was the trick, you realized, eyes wide! The deal you made with him was a scam! He made that deal knowing you couldn't talk to tell him you wanted back on the ground!

You sighed and began clung to him, hiding your face in his back, as silent sobs shook your body.

"(Y/ N)?" he asked, worried. "What's wrong? What's wrong, (Y/ N)?" He turned his neck as far as he could to see you. He set Toothless' tail on its new setting for automatic and turned around. "Shh shh shh," he soothed, running his fingers through your hair to help calm you down. "It's alright. I was only joking. We'll land. Toothless, time to land, bud. See? Did you hear that? We're going to land. Come on, cheer up."

Toothless landed and you immediately pulled out of his arms and started to run off crying.

"Wait," Hiccup said, grabbing your wrist just before you were out of reach. "I'm sorry. I was just joking about what I said up there. I'm sorry. Am I forgiven?"

You simply nodded, wishing you could, not only to speak, but yell at the boy in front of you.

"Thank you." He paused and released your wrist. "Want to hang out sometime?"

You shook your head no and ran off. He let you that time.

It was many lonely months before you actually hung out with him again. He tried many times to hang out with you but each time you shook your head and walked off or slammed the door in his face.

You lived by yourself in a small two bedroom house with a good piece of land behind it you used to raise livestock and do subsistence farming, making yourself pretty independent.

"Hey, (Y/ N)," Gobber greeted, leaning on your fence as you tended to your garden.

You lifted your hand in acknowledgement.

"How have you been?"

You gave him a thumbs up for _good_.

"That's good."

You pointed at him.

"I've been well, thanks for asking."

Gobber was the only one who bothered to communicate with you, besides Hiccup- who failed every time he tried.

You nodded once.

"Got that list for me?"

You nodded again before holding up one finger- telling him to wait for a moment- before running inside and handing him the list of items you wanted/ needed.

"Okay. Thanks. See you tonight, (N/ N)." He walked off.

You turned your attention back to your garden. But something else distracted you.

"So, (N/N), huh? That your nickname?"

You frowned and stood and turned to face none other than Hiccup.

"Mind if I call you that?"

You nodded your head once more, giving him a death glare. If only looks could kill . . .

"Cool. So, (N/N), how have you been?" he asked, jumping over your fence and landing perfectly on his feet (both prosthetic and real).

You decided to go back inside.

He sighed as you walked off. "I thought you forgave me," he said, quietly to himself.

You froze for a moment before turning back and walking up to him. "I did," you mouthed.

"Did you?" You nodded. "It doesn't seem that way." You shrugged, trying to pretend that you didn't care. "Can I come inside?" he asked.

After a moment of thinking, you agreed. He wanted to get to know you, so while he talked and you wrote your responses down in a notebook, he asked question after question.

"Favorite color?"

 _Green. Emerald green._

"Cool. (E/C)," he answered his own question, so you could know some things about him as well.

It was like that question after question. Hour after hour. Until it was dark.

"Well, goodnight, little mute one." He unexpectedly kissed the top of your head, having to bend down a bit, and then left with a, "See you in the morning!"

You waved as he left, shutting the door behind him.

Did he just kiss the top of your head? Yes. Yes he did.

You blushed slightly.

*Time Skip*

His visits quickly became daily. He'd help you out with the livestock, cleaning, and the garden as he occasionally chatted or remained silent, keeping the calming silence around you.

You would laugh silently at his goofy actions and he would also laugh at himself. Eventually, he convinced you to spend time with him in the rest of the village and even ride on Toothless again- but he didn't go as high until you motioned him to. Every day when he left he'd kiss your forehead, hand, and- after a month- your cheek. You knew a lot about him and he knew a lot about you. Life was pretty good.

One day, when Hiccup was busy, you decided to take a walk through the village. People greeted you and you waved or nodded once in return.

You had just bought some vegetables (that you didn't grow in your garden) when you heard, "Do you love her, Hiccup? Really really love her?"

You froze and peeked around the corner to see Astrid with her hands on her hip talking to Hiccup, whose back was facing you.

Hiccup threw his hands in the air. "Ugh! Yes! I love (Y/ N) (L/N), okay! I love her! I love her! I love h-" he stopped talking when you dropped your basket of food and he turned around. He gasped, "(Y/ N), I- I, uh-" he stopped when you ran into him, wrapping your arms around him as you hid your red face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around you as well.

"Aw," Astrid whispered, before leaving.

"(Y/ N)," Hiccup cooed, a while later. "Please look at me."

You smiled and did as he asked, resting your chin on his chest and looking into his emerald green eyes.

"I love you. D- Do you love me?"

You nodded furiously.

He beamed and kissed you full blown on the lips. Your hands moved to his chest as his hands went to your waist, pulling you closer to him.

After a few minutes, you pulled away, breathing heavily and smiling the biggest smile you could.

"Did you enjoy that, _my_ little mute one?" Hiccup whispered in your ear, emphasizing my. You nodded again, a small giggle escaped. He chuckled, "Well then, let's not keep _my_ little mute one waiting, shall we?" He kissed you on the lips again.

*Time Skip*

It had been a month since you were dating Hiccup. He called you his little mute one often, not that you minded, and often asked you yes or no questions on how you were feeling or what you wanted to do (much like before).

"Are you cold, (N/ N)?" he asked, turning his torso so he could see your answer. You shook your head no. "Thirsty?" No. "Hungry?" No. He smirked, "Wanna keep flying?" You nodded, smiling. He turned back around saying, "Whatever you want, my little mute one." He had Toothless do a few tricks as you held onto him before landing in the cove, where he had already set a lunch basket a few hours beforehand.

"Lunchtime, mi'lady," he said, helping you off of Toothless.

You beamed and pulled him to the picnic basket and began eating lunch. After lunch you two went for a swim, played tag, kissed, then you watched Hiccup draw in the dirt.

Suddenly, you felt the urge to say something. Suddenly, you felt like you could do it.

Truth be told, after the tragedy with your parents, you could still talk. You just never found a reason why. Until now.

"I- I-" you began, your voice rasp from lack of use.

"(Y/ N)?" he asked, eyes wide as he stared at you.

"I- I- l- lo- love y- ou," you managed to say, smiling at the end.

"(Y/ N)!" He shouted, picking you up by your waist and spinning as he held you above his head. "(Y/ N)! You did it! You talked! And-" he set you down, speaking calmer and quieter now, "and you said you- you loved me." He beamed. "Oh, (Y/ N), I love you, too. I love you so much!"

He kissed you, pulling away a minute later, still jumping around like a child. You laughed silently.

"Oh, I can't believe this!" he exclaimed, shaking his hands out in front of him. "Your first words in years- and your telling me that you love me! Oh, this day is so amazing!" He bounced constantly from one leg to the other. "Oh my Gods. Oh my. Thank you, Thor," he shouted to the heavens. He looked at you, then placed both his hands on either of your shoulders. "Thank you, (Y/ N)," he said, serious, but still with that huge smile on his face.

You nodded for _you're welcome_ instead of talking.

"(Y/ N), do you want to learn how to talk again?" You nodded furiously, his excited contagious. He smiled, "Okay, love, we'll begin tomorrow."

You jumped into his arms, wrapping your arms around his neck and laying your head on his chest as he stumbled backwards a bit and chuckled, wrapping his arms around you. You tilted you head up. "T- t- tank y- y- you," you said, trying to say "thank you".

Hiccup understood perfectly and kissed your forehead. "You're welcome, love." He pulled back to look at you, grinning. "Guess you're not my little mute one, are you?" You smiled back and shook your head no. "I can't wait till you can talk fluently again. It'll take a while, and be a lot of practice," he warned, then smiled, "but I know you can do it."

Your smile remained.

He tightened his grip on you and rested his head on yours. "Aw, I love you so much, (Y/N). You have no idea." He hid his face in your hair. "I love you so much," he said again. It was slightly muffled, but you could still understand him.

"M- Me t- oo, Hi-up," you tried saying Hiccup.

He laughed, "You said my name! Well, almost, but close enough." He kissed the top of your head and held you even tighter. "This is the best day of my life. You know that, love?"

You pulled back slightly and pointed at yourself, then held up two fingers. _Me too_.

"I know, sweetheart," he smiled, softly, before pulling you back to him.


	76. Silent Scream

**Silent Scream**

 **For pinkpastelgoth83**

 **Warning: this does have depression and cutting and related stuff in it. Do not read if it will affect you negatively.**

 **You are both 17**

* * *

Hiccup walked upstairs, away from his father's disappointed stare. Why couldn't his parents be happy for him? Did they want him to be miserable his entire life? He had a good job, good friends, a wonderful girlfriend, and a jumpstart in a career. Well, he had a jumpstart in the career he wanted. His parents were going to make him quit tomorrow.

He couldn't help but let the tears slip down his cheeks. He hurried to his room, not needing another argument with his father for being "weak".

Why couldn't his parents be like (Y/ N)? She encouraged him to take the career he wanted. She was never disappointed in him, not even when he failed a test or rebounded from his cutting habits. All she ever did was support and love him for who he is, not who his parents wanted him to be.

He leaned against his bedroom door and breathed deeply. Just a few more months, then he'd be eighteen and free to leave. No one could stop him. And he'd have (Y/ N) there for emotional support.

He smiled at the memory of them making the promise to "run away" together. They would be eighteen, so it wasn't really running away, but the term made the journey much more thrilling, as (Y/ N) enlightened. She wasn't wrong, she never was, as Hiccup had eventually learned and accepted.

His father's loud words fell upon his ears. "That boy should not be throwing his life away for some stupid fantasy! He could have everything: a job, a family, plenty of money! But, no, he chooses to waste his time with that girl! A girl who is filling his head with petty dreams! She is going to ruin his life! And when that day finally comes, we'll be here waiting. Stupid, ungrateful boy!" His father naturally had an overbearing voice, but he spoke that loudly from the kitchen downstairs on purpose.

Hiccup could not hear his mother's response, nor was he sure if he wanted to. Though she rarely spoke harshly to him and never verbally attacked (Y/N), she didn't stop his father from doing so.

He wanted to scream. To release his frustration.

He felt the urge to cut again, making it his sixth rebound. He was getting better, though, and went to snapping the rubber band (Y/ N) gave him. She also took his blade, as to help prevent another rebound.

"If you ever need me, call me," her words echoed in his ears.

Quickly, he snatched up his phone and scrolled to her contact information. He pressed call, then held his phone up to his ear.

He waited.

One ring.

Two rings.

He hung up.

He had realized the time, and didn't want to disturb you if you happened to be enjoying a peaceful slumber. You didn't deserve a troubled wrench like him. He was nothing but disappointment. Though you didn't see it now, you would sure realize it later. Hiccup couldn't stand the thought of losing you. You saved his life. Just by thinking of your smile, Hiccup had stopped himself from making a rather permanent solution before it was too late.

He longed to see your smile but knew it would have to wait. For now, he grabbed his guitar and carefully placed it in its bag. He climbed out the second story window and used his backyard fence to make a smaller jump to the ground. He silently grabbed his bike and peddled a few blocks to his favorite park. It was where he met you, after all.

He remembered it like it was yesterday.

 **Flashback~**

 _He had had a fight with his father that morning, then spent a day of being bullied by jocks who had proud parents and an unlimited amount of scholarships to make everyone happy._

 _He wondered around, tugging his bike along. He didn't want to go home yet, but he had nowhere to go, either. It wasn't like he had friends._

 _He was alone._

 _He stumbled upon a park and paused. He heard children screaming and laughing and squealing with joy and carelessness. He saw kids running around, barely hiding, and swinging to and fro. He couldn't help the nostalgic memories of his childhood. The days where his parents were proud of his intelligence, and he had his good friend Fishlegs._

 _He wheeled his bike over to an unused picnic table and sprawled across it, not caring what anybody thought. He closed his eyes and took a much needed breath. He felt the sun and shade dance across his skin as the branches and leaves above him shook from a gentle breeze; a breeze that made the warm day perfect._

 _"Hi!" a cheery voice said from above._

 _He opened an eye. "Go away."_

 _Instead, she sat at the bench attached to the uncomfortable looking table. "Nah, I'm good. Thanks. You look like you could use some company. Besides, this is my table."_

 _He didn't bother to move or put much effort into their conversation. "I don't see your name on it."_

 _"Sure, you do!" He frowned. Her cheerfulness was becoming annoying. "You just don't realize it." She waited a moment for him to open his eyes to respond, then cut him off before he could start. "Because it's in clear!"_

 _Yes, he decided, her careless attitude was annoying him. He sat up to tell her to go away in an impolite style, but froze at his first real look at the girl._

 _She was beautiful, stunning. She had (H/ L) (H/C) hair and the most beautiful (E/C) orbs he had ever seen. He nearly got lost his first time looking into the endless maze. He never believed in love at first sight, until he saw her._

 _"What? Cat got your tongue?" she teased._

 _He regained his senses and cleared his throat. "No."_

 _She smiled brighter. "Sure. Then what, a frog jumped in your throat?"_

 _"Where'd you get that bruise?" he countered, although truly curious, pointing at her cheek._

 _She blushed and ducked her head down, her cheerful attitude gone. "It's nothing. I'll live."_

 _She quickly changed the topic, and passed through many topics in the hours they spent at the park._

 _"Here," she suddenly said during their goodbyes. He took the small, folded paper. "Do what you will with it."_

 _He opened the small note and smiled. "I will make good with this. Thank you."_

 _"No, thank you, for a wonderful afternoon. I hope to see you soon."_

 _"The feeling's mutual."_

 _He only realized to ask an important question as he was turning to leave, having be just after dark._

 _"Hey, wait!" he called._

 _"Yes?" the girl asked, turning to face him._

 _"I didn't catch your name."_

 _"(Y/ N). (N/ N) for short. What's yours?"_

 _"Hiccup."_

 _"Hmm, Hiccup. I like it."_

 **Flashback ended~**

Hiccup smiled at the memory. It was the best day of his life: the day he found a meaning for life.

Luckily for him, (Y/ N) was a new student and joined his school the very next day, sharing most of their classes together.

The park was dark, somewhat gloomy but mostly quiet and peaceful, just like he was hoping. He walked over to the table he met the girl of his dreams that one fateful day and took out his guitar.

 _"I'm caught up in your expectations._

 _You try to make me live your dream,_

 _But I'm causing you so much frustration,_

 _And you only want the best for me._

 _You're wanting me to show more interest_

 _To always keep a big bright smile;_

 _Be that pinky little perfect princess,_

 _But I'm not that type of child._

 _And the storm is rising inside of me._

 _Dontcha feel that our worlds collide?_

 _It's getting harder to breathe._

 _It hurts deep inside._

 _Just let me be_

 _Who I am-_

 _It's what you really need to understand._

 _And I hope so hard for the pain to go away._

 _And it's torturing me,_

 _But I can't break free._

 _So I cry and cry but just won't get it out:_

 _The silent scream._

 _Tell me why you're putting pressure on me,_

 _And every day you cause me harm._

 _That's the reason why I feel so lonely,_

 _Even though you hold me in your arms._

 _Wanna put me in a box of glitter,_

 _But I'm just trying to get right out._

 _And now you're feeling so so bitter,_

 _Because I've let you down._

 _And the storm is rising inside of me._

 _Dontcha feel that our worlds collide?_

 _It's getting harder to breathe;_

 _It hurts deep inside._

 _Just let me be_

 _Who I am-_

 _It's what you really need to understand._

 _And I hope so hard for the pain to go away._

 _And it's torturing me,_

 _But I can't break free._

 _So I cry and cry but just won't get it out:_

 _The silent scream._

 _Can't you see_

 _How I cry for help_

 _Сause you should love me_

 _Just for being myself?_

 _I'll drown in an ocean_

 _Of pain and emotion_

 _If you don't_

 _Save me right away._

 _Just let me be_

 _Who I am-_

 _It's what you really need to understand._

 _And I hope so hard for the pain to go away._

 _And it's torturing me,_

 _But I can't break free._

 _So I cry and cry but just won't get it out:_

 _The silent scream._

 _My silent scream."_

His body moved with the music, his voice wept with the sorrowful words. He strung the last chord and carried out the last note, strong yet gently and full of knowing emotion. He took a deep breath after he slumped over. The song helped him feel both more depressed and a lot better, however more of the latter.

Arms wrapped around him from behind, startling him. The touch was familiar, though, and the person quickly showed their face.

"You're perfect, just the way you are," was your greeting.

Hiccup carefully set his guitar down then let his head hit your shoulder as powerful shudders broke free. He wept, cried, even wailed a bit in hopelessness. All the while, you calmly and silently rubbed his back and held him closer.

Once Hiccup calmed down, he asked, "Why are you here?"

You smiled. "You called, silly. You hung up before I could answer, though, then you didn't answer when I called you back."

It was then that Hiccup realized he left his phone at his house. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

You laughed. "Relax, Hic, it's fine. Besides, I always know when you need me."

Despite the limited light, he took notice of a new bruise. He gently ran his fingers over it, hesitating when you winced in pain. "But what about you? I should be there for you, too."

You leaned into his embrace. "This is enough, Hic. Your love is all I want. Besides, in a few months I'll be out of there!"

He smiled, remembering how your births were just hours apart, meaning you were both turning eighteen on the same day. Then he smiled even more at picturing the apartment you two would share until his dream career really picked up.

"Together," he smiled.

"Yup, together! Forever."

He smiled, then laid his jacket on the grass so you could watch the stars together.


	77. What You Deserve

**What You Deserve**

 **For ChildsplaySophie**

 **WARNING! This has suicidal thoughts, actions, occurrences, self-harm, but also lots of love. Read only if this will not have a dramatic negative effect on you.**

 **You are 16- ish, Hiccup 17 or 18- ish.**

* * *

You put on another fake smile as Snotlout shoved himself in your face. He was "flirting with a beautiful girl," as he claimed. You resisted the long-lasting urge to roll your eyes at the idiotic boy.

"Please go away, Snotlout," you said, softly. You weren't in the mood for annoyances at the moment. I mean, you were never in the mood for annoyances but at this particular moment it was even more unwanted.

"Oh, don't worry, babe. I'm here for you." Your eyebrows pinched together. Snotlout being kind? "Besides, I'm Snotlout. Not everyone can be as gifted and talented as me," he gloated, kissing his muscles. Ah, there it was.

"Don't call me that. I don't like you any more than one would like a friend that they failed to care about- aka someone they hate. If that much."

"Haha, good one, (N/N)," Tuffnut laughed.

"But-" Snotlout began.

"Snotlout, leave the poor girl alone," Astrid interrupted, stepping in between the two of you.

"Thank you," you whispered in her ear. She gave a slight nod in return, but no one else noticed.

Snotlout walked away, muttering under his breath.

You stared at the ground, tears swimming in your eyes, rubbing your arm awkwardly. You wanted nothing more than to be alone yet not at home.

"(Y/ N)," Hiccup called, placing a hand on your shoulder. You jumped, not expecting the gesture. He saw your teary eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"What? Oh! Yeah. Perfect. Fine. Perfectly fine. I'm okay. Yup. Okay," you trailed off, looking everywhere except at another person.

"(N/N)," Astrid said, sternly and slowly.

When you said nothing and refused to even look in her direction, she walked over to you and spun you around so she faced you, but you continued staring at the ground. You couldn't show the tears. You couldn't. You just couldn't!

"(N/N), please look at me." You didn't move. "(N/N)!"

"Here, Astrid, let me try," a calm, soothing voice said.

She sighed, "Alright, Hiccup."

Two hands replaced Astrid's on your shoulders. "(Y/ N)," he asked. "(Y/ N), dear, can you please look up at me? Tell us what's wrong. You can trust us."

You kept your head down and slowly shook your head no. No one could help you. And besides, even if they could help, you didn't deserve it.

"Tuff, Ruff, Snotlout, Fishlegs, can you give us some privacy, please?" Hiccup asked. The four nodded and left the dragon academy. "(Y/ N)?" he asked again.

You couldn't take it anymore. A sob slipped through, shaking your shoulders, tears began to pour down your cheeks, your knees buckled, and you began to fall. Hiccup caught you before you hit the ground and he slowly knelt to the ground, holding you against him.

"(Y/ N)?" Astrid asked, frantically. She stood next to you but had no idea of what to do. She had never seen you cry before.

You cried and cried. You cried on Hiccup's shoulder for nearly an hour. The whole time Hiccup and Astrid rubbed small circles on your back and spoke soft, comforting words.

After almost an hour, your sobs weakened and you relax in Hiccup's arms. He noticed and asked, "(Y/ N)? Are you alright? What happened?"

You turned so your back was against him and shook you head. A small hiccup escaped your lips.

Death.

The word floated around your mind like it had been for a month now.

Death.

Suddenly, you stood up and ran off.

"(Y/ N)! Where are you going?!" he called out.

"(N/N)! Wait!" Astrid begged. You weren't going to wait. You didn't wait. You kept running until you reached a calming cliff. You sat on the edge and swung your feet over the edge. It wasn't long before they caught up with you, landing nearby on their dragons and walking behind you.

"It'd be so easy," you said, clearly, staring straight ahead at the setting sun, knowing they were behind you.

"What would be so easy?" Astrid asked.

"To jump. To give up." You stood up. "To end it all. All the pain." You leaned forward- a lot. "All the sorrow. All the-"

"(Y/ N), stop!" Hiccup demanded, wrapping his arms around you to keep from from jumping. From giving up. From ending it all. He pulled you back a few feet. "Don't think like that! Never think like that! Please, (Y/ N)! I can't lose you! I love you too much!"

You turned around in his arms. "What?"

Since he was still hugging you, his head was next to your ear, but you could clearly see Astrid grinning. "I love you, (Y/ N). I've loved you for a while now. Astrid says you love me, too, but I, myself, am not so sure. I understand if you don't but-"

"Hiccup." You pulled back slightly, he did as well. You smiled. "I love you, too. I have for a while now. I thought you wouldn't love me back so I kept quiet. I-" Hiccup didn't let you finish, for he already placed his lips against yours. You kissed back and Hiccup wrapped his arms around your waist, slowly lowered you to the ground, and leaned back, pulling you on top of him as his back hit the ground.

You pulled back after a few minutes, panting. You rested your head on Hiccup's chest as you breathed deeply. Tears suddenly sprang to your eyes and you began to weep again.

Hiccup sat up, resting your head against his upper arm so he could see your face. "(Y/ N)!? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" You shook your head no. "Did I upset you?" No. "Then what's wrong, sweetheart?"

That made you cry harder. "Daddy!" You cried. "Mommy! I w- want m- m-my m-mommy and d- daddy, Hiccup!" You were sixteen, but you didn't care that you sounded like a child.

"Awe, (N/ N)." He held your head against his chest and rocked you back and forth. "(N/ N), I can't do anything about that. I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do. Astrid, what do I do? How can I help her?"

"I don't know! I've never seen her cry- e- except once. And that was a few minutes ago," she trailed off.

"What happens to (F/N)?"

"Hiccup, didn't you hear?" Astrid asked. Hiccup must have shook his head because you didn't hear his response. "He died when you were with your dad at that other tribe writing the peace treaty."

His grip on you tightened. "Oh, (N/N), I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Astrid, how?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he died. Very few people know how."

"Oh, well, thank you, Astrid. You may go now."

"And leave my best friend alone with you? I don't think so. Especially when she needs me." You felt Astrid kneel down next to you and she began running her fingers gently threw your (H/ C) hair.

"D- Dad d- died because of m- me," you admitted. "It's all my fault!" You sobbed even harder.

"Shh. No, (N/N). It's not your fault. How could it be your fault?" asked Hiccup.

You didn't answer for a while. You just cried for another hour or so until you cried yourself to sleep.

"Hiccup," started Astrid. "We can't leave her alone at her place. I'm worried about her. I'm worried about what she might do."

"I know, Astrid," Hiccup said, wiping the tear stains off your cheeks. "She can sleep at my place for a while. I don't mind."

"Thank goodness," Astrid sighed, relieved. "I'll drop by in the morning to see how she is. Goodnight, Hiccup."

"Goodnight, Astrid." She hopped on Stormfly and flew off, leaving you, Hiccup, and Toothless alone on the cliff. "Come on, bud," Hiccup said to Toothless, carefully standing up with you still in his arms. "We need to get (N/N) in a real bed. Home, Toothless!"

*Time Skip*

You woke up nice and warm. You wondered why and opened your eyes to see someone's chest. You looked up and saw Hiccup's green eyes look back at you.

"Good morning, beautiful girl," he smiled.

You blushed and hid your face in his chest. "Morning," was your muffled response.

"Now, now," Hiccup laughed, tilting your head up. "Don't hide that pretty face of yours." You blushed again. "You look adorable when you blush." You blushed an even deeper shade of red. "See? So cute and adorable," he cooed, rubbing his nose against yours. You blushed again.

"Hiccup," you whined when he pulled back. You had your face in his chest again. "Stop."

"Awe, why? You're so adorable."

"Stop making me blush! Stop throwing lies at me!"

He stopped. "Lies? What lies? What lies am I telling, (Y/ N)?"

"You keep lying. Calling me adorable. I'm not cute, adorable, beautiful, or anything else like that. I'm-"

"Now stop right there, (Y/ N)!" Hiccup demanded, looking you in the eyes. "Who told you those lies? Huh?"

"My father, and they're not lies."

His eyes widened. "(Y/ N), you are the most beautiful person in the world to ever exist."

"How do you know?" you challenged.

"Because I'm looking at you," he answered, smirking. He continued, "You are adorable. Especially when you blush- which since you blush whenever I give you a compliment I get to see your adorable face blush often." You blushed again. "See? You're so cute."

"But father said-"

"I don't care what your father told you, (Y/ N)," he said, serious, "he was obviously was jealous or something because you're so beautiful."

"I'm not," you insisted. You hid your face in his chest. "I'm not beautiful. I'm hideous."

"Stop telling yourself those lies, beautiful girl," he said softly, tilting your chin up to you faced him. He pecked your lips. "I now know why you don't like people telling you that you're beautiful, but you are the most beautiful, pretty, awesome, amazing person to ever exist, you hear me?"

"Hiccup. Can I tell you a secret?" You asked, not making eye contact.

"Of course," he nodded.

"I like it when you call me beautiful and pretty. It makes me happy," you admitted, blushing and hiding your face in the crook of his neck.

"Well, beautiful girl, you better get used to it, because you're stuck with me and my never ending compliments." For a while, he ran his hand through your hair, then when you claimed you were hungry he brought you breakfast in bed.

"Yay!" You squealed, seeing your favorite breakfast. "My favorite!"

"Really? Mine, too. Well, dig in!" And you did so.

It was a small plate to begin with, since he knew of your small appetite, but you couldn't even finish half of the plate he made you. "I'm full," you announced, leaning back after pushing the plate away.

"Full? Already? (Y/N), you literally took only eleven bites."

You giggled, "You were counting?"

"Yes. You need to eat more."

"But I did. My stomach feels like it's about to burst."

He looked at you weirdly. "Now I know why you have such a small appetite."

"Why?"

"You don't eat much, do you?"

"Nope. Why?"

"How often do you eat?" he asked, ignoring your question.

"About once every five or seven days, unless someone offered me food outside of home. Why?"

"Five or seven days?! (Y/N), you need to eat more! Why didn't you eat more?"

"Wasn't allowed to," you shrugged casually.

"Weren't allowed to? Who stopped you? Your father?"

All emotion shut down in less than a second. "Nobody," you answered, robotically.

It wasn't unusual for you to do this, but it still scared people, especially Hiccup.

"Don't shut down on me, (Y/N)," he commanded.

"Shut down on you?" you asked, still emotionless.

He sighed and continued eating his breakfast. Soon after breakfast, Astrid came over, and your emotions came back just as quickly as they went.

"Hi, Astrid!" you sang, happily. A smile came upon Hiccup's face at your smile.

"Hi, (N/N)," Astrid replied, cautiously.

"Is something wrong, Astrid?" you asked. They realized you were acting like the previous night hadn't happened and were worried.

"Are you alright, (Y/N)?" Hiccup asked, putting his hand over your forehead. You didn't have a fever, at least.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" you asked, acting like nothing was wrong.

"(Y/N)," Astrid said, softly. "It's okay to talk to us about anything, you know that, right?"

"Of course," you answered, out loud. Not, you added in your head.

"Okay, remember that."

"I will," you smiled.

Hiccup and Astrid passed nervous glances to each other. The rest of the day, they didn't leave you alone and made sure one- if not both of them- was by your side or in the same room as you. After dinner Astrid said "Goodnight. See you tomorrow," and left. Soon after Hiccup lead you to bed and cradled you in his arms. You waited patiently until you were sure he was in a deep enough sleep before wiggling out of his arms and replacing yourself with a pillow before sneaking out.

You ran as fast as you could to a secluded cliff and laid down to look at the stars one last time. It only lasted a few minutes because you were in a hurry and didn't want to be caught but you enjoyed it while it lasted.

You sighed and stood up. You looked over the cliff and closed your eyes, taking a deep breath. "Goodbye, Hiccup. I love you. Goodbye, Astrid. You were the best friend I could have asked for. I'm sorry I'm leaving y'all so early, but I can't stand living anymore."

You were about to jump when two strong arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you back. "Stop, (Y/N)!" Hiccup begged. You fought as he pulled you away from the edge but you weren't strong enough to fight him off.

"Stop it! Let me go! Stop! Leave me alone! Hiccup, let me go!" you screamed, thrashing around.

"(Y/N)!" Astrid cried, wrapping her arms around your neck. "How could you even think of such a horrible thing?"

"Let me go. I want it to end. I can't live like this," you wept, falling to the ground.

"And we can't live without you, (Y/N)," Hiccup whispered, pulling you onto his lap. He gently rocked you back and forth as you cried and cried.

"L- Let me g- go," you demanded, feebly trying to escape Hiccup's grasp.

"No, (Y/ N). I'm not ever letting go."

You eventually cried yourself to sleep again, and Hiccup and Astrid talked softly, as to not wake you.

"What are we going to do, Hiccup?" asked Astrid, who was very worried of what her best friend would try next. "We can't leave her alone. Ever. What if we don't get here in time next time? What if-"

"Astrid, calm down," interrupted Hiccup. "We're going to help her and make sure she stays alive. She won't die anytime soon. I promise."

Astrid nodded. "Alright. Can she stay at your house again tonight? I'll ask my parents if she can stay at my house tomorrow and the day after that. We can alternate where she stays and when, if it helps."

"I'm not sure that'll be a good idea," admitted Hiccup.

"Huh? How?"

He looked at the sleeping girl in his arms. You looked so peaceful as you slept. Like nothing evil had ever harmed you. Like there was only good in the world.

"I think she needs a nice, calm, and stable environment for a while. All that moving around might make things worse for her. She can stay with me for a while- my dad won't mind- or we can just spend the night at her house as much as possible, either way we can't make it seem like we don't trust her. That wouldn't be good."

"Yeah," Astrid agreed.

Hiccup stood up, you in his arms. "She can spend the night at my house again. Tomorrow we'll calmly talk with her and arrange how the next few weeks are going to go. Does that sound alright?"

"Yes. I'll see you two tomorrow then." Astrid hopped on Stormfly as Hiccup carefully maneuvered on Toothless's saddle. They both flew silently. Hiccup made sure Astrid and Stormfly were safely inside before going to his home. He gently laid you on his bed before caring to Toothless. After he was done, he laid down beside you and held you close.

*Time Skip*

You woke up to two voices talking quietly.

"Shh, I think she's waking up," a voice said. "(Y/ N). (Y/ N), love, are you awake?"

"No," you whined, pushing the person you were next to.

The voices, belonging to Hiccup and Astrid, laughed. "Come on, sweetheart, time to wake up," Hiccup said, trying not to laugh, but you heard the smile in his voice.

"No," you repeated, rolling over. "Me still want sleep." Your tired state had you replacing the l in sleep with a w.

"Aw, isn't she adorable?" asked Hiccup, holding you closer to him. Astrid snickered.

They let you sleep another half hour before waking you up again. They let you get dressed and had breakfast waiting for you. Hiccup made you eat at least half the plate, which you would've only eaten one fourth of it. Then they set you down in Hiccup's room to talk.

"Please tell us what's going on," Astrid begged.

You remained silent, staring at the floor in front of you.

"(Y/ N), please say something," Hiccup asked. He was sitting beside you on his bed and grabbed your hand.

Again, you remained silent.

They moved on and talked about who would watch over you when. You would stay at your house, but someone (more than likely Hiccup or Astrid) would stay the night to make sure you didn't run off or something.

As they made plans out loud, you made plans silently, staring at the floor the entire time.

They questioned you again but less forcibly this time. You felt this something. Something that told you to tell them about the abuse your father put you through and the things he did to you. But you remained silent.

You almost told. Almost. You looked up at Astrid and opened your mouth to speak. "I-" you had started. Before saying more, you ducked your head down and brought your knees to your chest, hugging them.

"What? You can tell us, (N/ N). Please, tell us. You can trust us. Please don't shut down. Don't close up," Astrid begged, placing a hand on your knee. You flinched but didn't otherwise move or speak.

Hiccup wrapped his arm around your shoulders gently and slowly, as not to startle you. His movements followed in his next action as he wrapped his other arm in front of you: a hug. "Come on, (N/ N)," he whispered. "Please talk to us. We're here for you." You shook your head no. "We want to help you." You shook your head no. "We want you to be happy again." You shook your head no. "Why won't you talk to us? Tell us why you're upset. Tell us why you're hurting. Tell us what's making you hurt. We will help you. We will help you fix your problem."

"What if I don't want help? What if I'm fine on my own? I don't need help! I don't need anyone!" you shouted. "Look what I've become," you thought to yourself, bitterly. "The exact thing I despise: a liar."

"(Y/ N), you can't fight the world on your own," Hiccup said, softly. "Let us be your shoulders to cry on; let us be the light in your darkness; let us bring laughter in your world of misery. We will help you."

You pushed him away and jumped up. "Liar!" you shouted, walking away from them, but you couldn't tell if he was lying or not. Was he? Surely, he was.

"I'm no liar, (N/N)," Hiccup whispered, slowly walking closer. "I only want what's best for you."

"I don't deserve the best," you said in between your teeth, trying not to break down crying. You moved your hands from your hair to you sides, where they dangled semi- loosely and semi- stiffened.

"Now, now," he soothed, placing his hands on your shoulders, then wrapping his arms around you. "Of course you deserve the best. You're you." He whispered calming words into the air; he rubbed soothing circles on your back. He waited patiently as you wept; he waited patiently for you to calm down.

When your sobs turned to little hiccups, you whispered, "Hiccup? Astrid? Am I really pretty? Do I really deserve the best? What do I even deserve, after killing my mother and allowing my father to do suicide?"

Astrid and Hiccup made eye contact. "What?" asked Astrid, unsure of what else to say.

He pulled back just so look at you as he shot out questions. "Killing your mother? Letting your father do suicide? (Y/ N), I promise that you only deserve the best, but please talk to us. What do you mean when you said you killed your mother and let your dad do suicide?"

Tears gathered in your eyes again.

"When I was born, my mother died. She died," you paused to hiccup," during childbirth. She died because she gave birth," you let out a second hiccup, "to me; she," another hiccup, "died because of me." You babbled something Hiccup couldn't understand as he desperately tried to calm you down. He quickly held you close. Hiccup and Astrid held eye contact once again.

Was this how you thought of yourself? A murderer? You were no murderer, this Hiccup was certain of. A mother dying because of childbirth wasn't uncommon, and it certainly didn't make the child a murderer. You thought you were a murderer? (F/N) probably fed those horrible lies to you. No wonder you thought so poorly of yourself.

"Shh. Shh. (Y/ N), sweetheart, calm down. You're no murderer. It's not your fault your mother died. It isn't anybody's fault. Don't blame yourself, love." Hiccup whispered multiple soothing words and phrases into your ear until you calmed down again.

Again, you spoke once your crying calmed. "What about my father. He did suicide. He killed himself! And it's my fault," you looked down, unable to look Hiccup in the eye anymore.

"How is it your fault? It's not your fault. I mean, why do you think it's your fault?" he asked, wondering why you believed that and trying to figure what happened.

"I- I- He didn't like me. Never did. He would yell at me a lot. Sometimes he beat me; he didn't beat me often, just when he was really mad or upset. Especially around my birthday or my mother's birthday. He didn't let me eat as often as him. I learned when I was twelve or so that most people eat multiple times every day, not once or twice a week."

"That's not right," Hiccup mumbled, talking about (F/N)'s actions.

You nodded. "Yes, it is," you defended. You weren't lying. "At least, I'm sure I was twelve. Maybe I was eleven or ten-"

"Not that. I meant about what your father did to you. It wasn't right for him to treat you so terribly." He rested his hand on your cheek and looked at you like you were made of glass. After a moment of silence, he spoke, "Continue, please."

"One day, while you were gone, he sent me out to do a few things. Errands. When I came back, he was- he was-" you couldn't finish; Hiccup understood.

"Shh. You don't have to say it. I understand," he soothed you again.

You didn't cry as long this time, but leaned most of your weight on Hiccup, who soon lifted you bridal style and carried your yawning self to the bed.

"Astrid," you whined, reaching out for her.

"I'm right behind you, (N/N)," she assured, standing up and following Hiccup. You relaxed again.

"Hiccup? Astrid?"

"Yes, love?" he asked, setting you down softly.

You could hardly keep your eyes open. "Thank you for listening. You're the first two people I've ever told."

He smiled and kissed your forehead. "We're honored. Thank you for talking to me. It means everything to me." He glided next to you. You didn't hesitate to snuggle closer to him, resting your face in his side. He chuckled quietly and wrapped his arm around you.

"Astrid," you reached for her.

"Yes, (N/N)?" she asked, standing next to the bed.

"Stay. Cuddle, please."

Astrid smiled but slid in to bed next to you. You were now in the middle, with Hiccup or Astrid on either side of you. You moved to your back and smiled with your eyes closed.

"Astrid?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. You're the best friend I could ever ask for."

"Thank you, (N/N)." You nodded.

"Hiccup?"

"Yes, love?"

"I love you, Hiccup."

He beamed, "I love you, (Y/ N). And for you question- what do you deserve- well, what you deserve, is the best. You deserve a full belly, kind words, a warm bed, a man who loves you, people you love. Everything you want, you deserve."

You smiled and looked up at him. "You deserve the same, Hiccup." You kissed his cheek.

"My beautiful girl, you're all I want. You're all I need." He pecked your lips.

"As you are for me," you said, pecked his lips, then closed your eyes. "Goodnight, Hiccup. Goodnight, Astrid."

"Good afternoon," joked Astrid.

"Good afternoon, love. Sleep well. You need the nap."


	78. Something About Her

**Something About Her**

 **For alphaflower**

 **You are both 18**

 **Song: World Spins Madly On- The Weepies**

* * *

 _Woke up and wished that I was dead_

You were woken up by an annoying dragon who couldn't accept that you wanted five simple extra minutes of sleep. "(D/N), bug off." Sadly, the pestering dragon refused to take no for an answer and didn't let you go back to sleep. "Fine. Fine! I'm up!" you shouted as she started licking you. Thankfully, she stopped. "Ugh! You know this doesn't wash out!" She gargled her laugh. "(D/N)! You think this is so funny, don't you? Well take this!" You flung some of her saliva back at her, which didn't make her happy.

 _With an aching in my head_

You squealed as she carefully took hold of you and took for the skies. She hovered a few feet above the ocean before dropping you into the cold, relatively calm waters. You screamed, quickly swimming back to the surface.

"(D/N)! Was that necessary?" you huffed, letting her claws pry you from the water. She then flipped you over, so you landed on her back. You gripped the saddle you made from borrowed- "borrowed" being used loosely- material. "Let's hunt ourselves a quick breakfast then kick some Dragon Hunger butt!" you cheered, wondering why Viggo, the leader of the Dragon Hunters, wasn't giving you or Malla, the leader of a tribe who respected and protected dragons, as much attention as he had beforehand.

 _I lay motionless in bed_

 _I thought of you and where you'd gone_

You flew in search of any Dragon Hunter ships until you found a set of three. You smirked, pulling out your bow, which had blades that worked as swords on both ends. You used the cover of the clouds to keep yourselves hidden. A surprise attack would be your best chance with so many enemies.

 _And let the world spin madly on._

You leaned forward to whisper, "Come on, (D/N). Let's save our family from those monsters."

With a growl of agreement, (D/N) dove towards the boats, landing on one. You shot hunters before they could pull out their weapons. (D/N) shot any hunters that came close. Once the hunters on deck were taken care of, you hopped off of (D/N).

 _Everything that I said I'd do_

"Let's go save our family!" you cheered, running below deck. You quickly shot anyone who dared to appear with your poison coated arrows. They used dragon root covered arrows to trap innocent creatures, so you used your arrows to kill monsters. Not really. The "poison" simply put them sleep for a few hours, same with the "poison" on the blades of your two daggers.

You quickly found the room full of dragons in cages and freed them. Without much thought, they flew out, for their freedom. You smiled, running back above deck with a few slow, unsure dragons.

"Go. You're free, now," you assured, waving them off. One licked you, so you giggled and gently pet it in return. "Go. Live life. Be free."

You heard an explosion and looked around to see a group of people on dragons. You frowned, staring at a boy on a black dragon watching you. You rushed the dragon in the opposite direction before taking to the air.

Other dragons and dragon riders blasted the remaining ships, so you nodded at the boy who nodded back, agreeing on a temporary truce. You appeared to be on the same side, after all.

You landed on the third ship, the boy and a blond girl on a Nadder following you as their partners took care of the second ship. You hopped off of (D/N) and ran towards the hunters. You shot two during the short run, then used the blades on the ends your bow to stab a third hunter, then you used a pressure point to instantly knock out the fourth hunter.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" the boy shouted.

"Freeing my family," was your answer. You ran below deck, not hesitating to free every single dragon.

The boy followed you, remaining on his dragon. "You're killing them."

"The hunters?" you confirmed, freeing more dragons. "They deserve it, after all. They're monsters." You knew you weren't really killing them, but it would give you a dangerous do-not-mess-with-me vibe.

"No one deserves to die," the boy tried to reason.

You pointed an arrow at him. "Not even Viggo? Whose side are you on, anyways?"

He held his hands up in surrender. "Look, there are other ways to win this war. No one has to die. And we are enemies of any and all Dragon Hunters, including Viggo."

You rolled your eyes, ignoring hid last statement. "Says the boy whose partners are being targeted and is freeing dragons from monsters who hunt and kill for sport." You lowered your weapon. "If you truly are here to help me, then do so. Come on. We've not have the time to waste."

"Where are you from?" he asked, freeing four dragons in a single cage. They eagerly ran past him and out the open door. "I've never heard an accent like yours. And they way you talk!"

You turned to glare at him as more dragons raced passed you. "What about my speech?" you challenged, gripping your bow tightly.

"There is nothing wrong with it," he assured. You both returned to freeing more dragons. This was the largest ship, so you had expected to be many dragons. "I'm just curious about where you're from."

You opened the last cage, stepping aside to let four dragons pass. "You speak first. Then I might be willing to tell." You sucked in a breath before dodging a blast from a scared Nadder. Ignoring the boy, you slowly walked up to the nervous dragon. "Shh. Shh. You're safe now. It's alright." You clicked your tongue, calming the still alert Nadder. You reached your hand out and let the Nadder close the gap, relaxing into your soft touch. "Good boy. Go, now, you're free." The Nadder just rubbed his head against you. You laughed at gave him the attention he needed.

 _Like make the world brand new_

The boy walked up to you. "You sure are good with dragons," he noted.

"As you appear to be the same as I in such a skill. Is that not a night fury? I have only seen such creatures on the Isle of the Night."

"Wait, you've seen other night furies?" the boy asked. "You've been to the real Isle of Night? That place really exists?"

"The dead bodies of them, yes. This night fury is the first (AN: second if your dragon of choice is night fury) I've seen alive." The boy slumped, disappointed. "I meant not to bring you down. I simply spoke the truth."

He pet the Nadder that switch to him for attention. "I know. I've just been searching for another night fury since I befriended Toothless, uh, my dragon."

You nodded. "Understandable. Shall we return back to the battlefield?"

He nodded, "Yes. Let's go."

The Nadder followed you, taking off soon after seeing sunlight. You and the boy took for the air, meeting up with his questioning friends in the sky.

"Did you take care of your boat?" the boy asked.

"Sure we did. Who's the girl?" a blond boy asked, sitting on a Zippleback. "Not that you're not welcomed."

"I am (Y/ N), protector of dragons. Dragons are my family, and it is, therefore, my duty to guard and protect them, especially from monsters like Viggo."

"I like her," another boy on a Monstrous Nightmare declared.

"I am honored," you stated.

 _And take the time for you_

"Why don't you come back to the Edge with us? We can exchange information and get to know each other. I think we'd make pretty good allies," the boy on the night fury suggested.

You nodded, liking the idea of sleeping in a bed for once. "Yes, I would appreciate a place to stay."

"Great," the boy laughed. "Follow us."

You nodded, following them south.

Since a good chunk of the day was spent searching for the Dragon Hunters, then another hour freeing the dragons, and another hour or two flying to the Edge, it five in the evening by the time you meet two other members of the group. Heather and Fishlegs with their dragons Meatlug and Windshear.

"Oh, who's this?" asked Heather, cheerfully.

You smiled back at her, glad to not be so quickly rejected for once. "Hi, I'm (Y/ N), and this is my best friend, (D/N)."

"They ran into us on our mission," explained Astrid.

"Yeah, you should have seen her. She's awesome!" cut in Tuffnut. He then started punching the air and made strange noises as he (poorly) demonstrated your fighting skills.

"Is she staying for dinner?" Heather asked, ignoring Tuffnut.

"Yes. She'll be staying with us for a while," said Hiccup.

"Wait. I will?" you asked, suddenly nervous. You subconsciously scooted closer to (D/N). "I had not come to realize that. I thought it was just for the night. I don't want to intrude-"

"Hey," Hiccup cut you off, gently. "I didn't mean to worry you, and you're not intruding. We don't mind guests. You are welcome to stay for as little or as much time as you'd like."

"Yeah, besides, it's always nice to have another girl around. There are way too many boys around," teased Heather. "Girl time with one more girl would be nice."

"Thanks."

"I'll make food for one more. Dinner is almost ready, guys," Heather called, exiting the room. She returned a few minutes later with the news of cooked food.

You hummed gratefully as you leaned back. "That was great! Thanks, guys."

Hiccup laughed. "No problem. Heather loves cooking as much as we love eating her food."

You laughed, "I can see why. That was the best food I have ever eaten." (D/N) huffed loudly and used her tail to hit your chair. "Sorry, (D/N), but plain fish just isn't as tasty." Everyone laughed.

Soon afterwards, everyone dismissed themselves for the night. You and Hiccup were the last ones in the club house. You looked around, awkwardly.

"My hut is usually used to house guests, if you don't mind staying with me," he offered.

You smiled. "I don't mind. Lead the way."

You followed him to his hut, where he gave a quick tour and let you sleep in his bed as he slept downstairs with Toothless.

*Time Skip*

 _I just got lost and slept right through the dawn._

You woke up on your own that morning. You slowly woke up, spending many minutes before wondering where (D/N) was once you remembered where you were.

"(D/N)!"

 _And the world spins madly on._

You ran downstairs to find Hiccup cooking breakfast and the dragons playing around.

"(D/N)," you called, again, relieved that she was safe.

"I thought I heard you up. Good morning," Hiccup greeted. "Just in time, too. Breakfast is done."

You smiled at sat down at the small table. "Thanks."

After breakfast, he gave you a proper tour of the Edge. Then you met up with the rest of the gang.

 _I let the day go by._

You found yourself enjoying their company as everyone just chilled and hung out. Games were played, fights happened (which worried you until you realized no one was actually getting hurt, excluding Tuffnut when he literally asked for it), and conversations were started and finished. You loved letting the whole day just pass by like it did.

 _I always say goodbye._

Near sunset, you said, "Today has been one of the best days of my life, but it's time for me to go." Everyone quickly asked for you to stay, to which you shook your head. "Sorry, but I have to go. I really did enjoy my stay here. Hopefully, we can have another day like this."

"I hope so, too. I enjoyed getting to know you," said Hiccup.

"Oh, I hate to see you go so soon," whined Fishlegs.

"Remember, you're welcome back anytime," Astrid said.

You nodded. "Thank you. I'll take you up on that offer. Probably very soon."

You flew off, sad to leave but knowing you belonged on the go. With no home and dragons as your only family. You landed on the first island you saw and settled down for bed beside (D/N).

You stared at the stars as a special boy stared at the same stars from his window.

 _I watch the stars from my window sill._

Oh, how you wanted to belong as much as he wanted you to stay.

 _The whole world is moving and I'm standing still._

You sighed, rolled over, and let sleep take over.

*Time Skip*

 _Woke up and wished that I was dead._

You blinked, letting the sun wake you at dawn. You stretched, ready to finally make it to your destination. You smiled brightly and, for once, you woke (D/N) up.

 _With an aching in my head._

"Come on. We're almost there!"

 _I lay motionless in bed._

Meanwhile, a love sick boy couldn't bear to pull himself out of bed for another lonely day. He just couldn't. A whole month of your absence was driving him crazy. He wanted you to come back but wasn't sure if you ever would. It killed him.

 _The night is here and the day is gone._

He spent the entire day inside his hut. He knew his friends were worried, but he couldn't bear to pretend he was fine anymore. He just lost motivation.

"Hiccup Haddock!" he heard a voice call out, angrily.

 _And the world spins madly on._

Instantly, he jumped up and ran downstairs. "(Y/ N)?" he asked. "(Y/ N)! It's really you!" He couldn't help himself and ran up to you. With no boundaries, he wrapped his arms around you and spun you around, cheering at your return.

When he finally set you down, you chuckled. "I missed you, too."

 _I thought of you and where you'd gone._

"It's been a month."

"I know."

"And you hadn't even sent any terror mail."

"I know."

"I had no idea where you were-"

"I know."

"-or if you were safe."

"I know."

"And-"

"Hiccup?" you interrupted.

"Yes?"

"I love you, too."

 _And the world spins madly on._


	79. The End of Everything Part 1

**The End Of Everything**

 **Part One**

 **For ALLIHIPHOP and jubie1234**

 **WARNING: This one shot is sad and contains death. (In part two, really).**

 **You are both 18**

 **Race To The Edge (in the first or second season)**

* * *

He smiled, watching you silently. How could someone be so- what's the word, oh- perfect? He had not a clue, only that perfection was walking towards him.

"Hi, Hic!" you beamed. "Hi, Astrid!"

"Hey, (N/N). What's gotten you so happy today?" Astrid asked, from the table a few feet behind me.

You paused to think it over, then gave your usual answer. "I don't know. Need I a reason to be happy?"

They chuckled. "No, I guess not."

"So, (N/N), what brings you by the forge?" Hiccup asked. He moved back over to his desk, where he had slept at the previous night. Not like you were much better; you had your own desk and had done the same thing. It wasn't uncommon for either of you to sleep at the forge on the Edge. "Come to finish off what you were working on last night?"

You shook your head, reaching into your bag and opening a map. "No, Trader Johann gave me this. Dagur is on the move. He was last spotted around here," your finger circled the same area Trader Johann's finger did less than an hour beforehand, "less than a day ago. He couldn't have gotten far if you want to send out some scouts."

Hiccup studied the map, his strategic mind making three or four different plans at once, weighting his options with moves Dagur was most likely to make. Everyone knew he was predictable.

"Dagur was spotted here a few days ago," Astrid pointed out, laying her finger on a island with a popular trading post.

"Yes, but what's he doing inside the archipelago?" Hiccup murmured, mainly to himself.

"It seems like he's making his way here," you put in your thoughts, resting your finger on a known island in the archipelago.

He perked up. "(N/ N), you're a genius!"

"Of course she is! She is the only one who can beat you in Maces and Talons," reminded Astrid. You blushed at the compliment.

"And she's adorable," Hiccup smirked, planting a quick kiss upon your rosy cheek. "I'm going with Fishlegs and Snotlout on a scouting mission. We'll leave in an hour or two and be back around dark, hopefully. Bye!" Without waiting, he hopped on an eager Toothless, and made his way to Fishlegs's hut.

"Looks like he's finally making his move," hinted Astrid, smugly.

"Not this, again, Astrid," you disagreed. "He doesn't see me that way."

"You see him that way," she pointed out. You didn't have the heart to even cover it up with an obvious lie. "Besides, of course he feels that way; he kissed you, for crying out loud!"

"On the cheek, and just for a moment. It was a friendly peck, is all."

""A friendly peck"? (N/ N), do you even hear yourself? The signs are right in front of you, why not accept that?"

"I only want the truth. Gossip and lies hold no interest and means nothing to me."

"No need to be so poetic."

"I always talk like this," you dead planned.

She scoffed, "Trust me, I know. Come on, let's train while the boys are out."

*Time Skip*

The boys returned to the Edge just in time for dinner, which you often spent together as a group.

"Hey, guys," you greeted, handing Hiccup his plate. "How was the scouting mission?"

"Boring!" Snotlout complained, cutting Hiccup off before he could answer.

"You were right, (N/N)," Fishlegs announced. "Dagur is as predictable as always."

"Fishlegs is right, and it went well, thank you," Hiccup smiled, pecking your cheek. You blushed and ducked your head.

"Y- You're welcome."

He waited for everyone finish dinner before making his announcement. "Alright, gang, get a good night's sleep because we're leaving to attack Dagur at first light."

Instead of groaning at the early wake up call, the gang cheered.

"Alright, finally!" shouted Snotlout.

"Yeah, finally some action," Tuffnut agreed.

Ruffnut agreed, "Things have been rather slow around here, lately."

Astrid and Fishlegs exchanged similar statements. Dealing with Dagur was nothing new and, although he wanted to kill Hiccup and Toothless, never truly hurt anyone. But it was a perfect time to feel the thrill adrenaline and enjoy the action.

"What about you, (N/N)? What do you think about tomorrow?" asked Hiccup.

You smiled, "As long as we have a leader like you, we'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

Hiccup felt pride swell in his chest, warming him despite the slight chill from the night. "Thanks," he smiled back. You had no idea how much your praise meant to him. Your kindness never faltered, not even when he was having a bad day- or week.

He wanted to kiss you then and there, but managed to restrain himself and give you a hug instead. He wanted your first kiss together to be special, and he wanted to confirm that you shared the feelings he had for you. He would do it tonight, when he walked you to your hut.

Dinner was over quickly, everyone eager to use sleep to make morning come faster. You, Astrid, and Hiccup stayed behind to wash dishes.

Halfway through, Astrid yawned. "Gosh, I'm so tired."

"Why don't you call it a night? I can finish here," you offered.

"I can't do that to you, (N/N). That's not fair."

"No worries, I insist. There's not much left, anyways."

"Really, I-" another yawn cut her off.

"Astrid, I'm serious. Go home. Get some sleep. I'll be fine," you persisted.

"Yeah, I can help her," Hiccup cut in. "I'm here, anyways."

"Really, guys? Thank you." Astrid put her towel down and leaned in to give you a quick hug.

"No problem. What are friends for?" Hiccup said, accepting his goodnight hug from Astrid.

"Moments like these," you answered the rhetorical question. "Goodnight, Astrid."

"Night, Astrid."

"Goodnight, guys. See you in the morning." Toothless sent a goodbye to Stormfly as she flew off.

With Hiccup's help, you finished the remaining dishes in a matter of minutes.

"Wow, Hic, you sure are good at housework, especially for a boy," you commented, enjoying a nice walk home rather than a quick flight.

"Yeah, I did most of the house chores growing up," he admitted.

"Oh, yeah," you remembered. You spotted your house not too far up ahead. "I forget sometimes, my apologies."

"It's fine. I'm used to it. I'm sure you are, too," he hinted, referring to the fact that your parents died when you were twelve, leaving you in charge of yourself in your teen years. You winced at the memory. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No. It's fine. And, yeah, I guess I am used to being alone."

"Whoa, that's not at all what I meant," he started. "You're not alone. You have the gang and-" he paused, better now than never, "and me."

You smiled, your heart fluttering at his words, wishing he meant so much more than he surely did. "Yeah, I know, but it's not the same. I miss them, you know?"

"Kinda. I mean, I miss my mom, even if I never met her. Still, I have something to say."

You walked up the three steps to your door. "Okay. Shoot."

"(Y/ N), you're the most beautiful, kind, trustworthy, and amazing person I have ever met. Seeing your angelic smile warms my heart. Hearing your musical laugh makes my day. You mean the world to me. What I'm trying to say is: (Y/ N), I love you."

You gasped, blushing deeply. "I- I love you, too."

He smiled and took the final step up to be at the same level as you. He towered over you by inches. He lowered his head, making sure his hot breath danced across your soft lips. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

You whispered, "Yes," and then he connected his lips to yours, making dreams come true.

*Time Skip*

You woke up with a warm pillow moving up and down and a warm arms firmly around your waist. You smiled as last night's memories washed over you. You rested your chin on his chest and watched him peacefully sleep.

"Enjoying the show?" he teased, not opening his eyes.

You blushed and hid your face in his covered chest. "M- m- maybe."

He laughed, slowly sitting up. "Come on, silly girl, we have a mission to finish by lunch."

He rushed to his place to prepare, and you met up with the gang at the club house.

"Alright, everyone," Hiccup called, seeing as he was the last one to arrive. "I hope you slept well, because I'm going to need each of you to be focused and on high alert."

*Time Skip*

You rode with Toothless and Hiccup a chunk of the flight. When you were close to the area Dagur was, you jumped off and shifted into your breath taking night fury form. Toothless purred at the sight and flew close to you. Toothless was one of your best friends and was like a brother.

Not long after you shifted, Snotlout shouted, "There! I see him! He's over there!"

You hid in the cover of the clouds, waiting for Hiccup's signal. He led y'all straight over Dagur's ship before giving the signal.

No one wasted a second before following Hiccup and Toothless into a dive. You expected Dagur and his men to notice you sooner, but they only noticed once Hiccup had Toothless shoot a plasma blast right next to Dagur. You had been pretty close to the ship by then. So far, you were not impressed with Dagur.

You hadn't really faced him before he escaped Outcast Island. You had spent your life basically in solitude after your parents died. You didn't want to risk anyone finding out about your secret. Not too sadly, Hiccup had seen you shift on one of your nightly flights when you were sixteen and had been friends with him and the gang ever since.

Back to the present, Dagur shouted at his men to start attacking and then noticed your presence.

"What? A second night fury? Good going, Hiccup! But an extra night fury won't help you! I will have your head and your night fury's head and this new night fury's head! Just watch me, brother!"

Hiccup glanced at you before shouting back, "I can't let that happen, Dagur. You're coming with us. You're going back to prison."

He hummed and smirked at something behind Hiccup: you. "I don't think so, brother. Men, fire!"

Hiccup realized what was going on and turned around. "(Y/ N)!"

Your eyes widened as a net surrounded you. Unable to fly, you fell to the deck of the boat. You groaned at the rough landing and held you head with your arms. You heard the gang shout for you.

It wasn't until Dagur walked over with sinister eyes that you realized that you had shifted back into you human form. "Oh, shoot."

"My, my, my. Look what we have here," Dagur murmured like he instantly formed a plan involving you.

"Dagur! Let her go!" Hiccup demanded.

"Oh, I don't think so, brother. She is much more valuable than I thought. Men, let's go! You two, take this girl to the prison and lock her up. Go! Go! Go!"

You grunted as the men roughly grabbed your upper arms. "No. Let go of me. Hiccup! Hiccup! Toothless! Help me! No, let go of me."

"(Y/ N)!"


	80. The End of Everything Part 2

**The End Of Everything**

 **Part Two**

 **For ALLIHIPHOP and jubie1234**

 **WARNING: This one shot is sad and contains death.**

 **You are both 18**

 **Race To The Edge (in the first or second season)**

* * *

You shivered but was luckily left pretty much alone. The time passed slowly, mostly since you had nothing to do. Dagur made sure you were chained up so you wouldn't be able to shift, so you couldn't even pace to pass the time. Night came, but you barely got any sleep in your uncomfortable position. When morning came, you barely managed to convince them to let you use the bathroom, and you didn't get food till hours past noon.

You wondered how quickly Hiccup would come up with a plan to free you. You knew he would eventually- hopefully sooner rather than later- for that was just the kind of person he is. It's one of the many things you found yourself loving about him.

You didn't know when you drifted off, but you were woken by the sudden movement of the boat. The guards went to check on what was happening and didn't come back. The boat jerked again. You smiled as you heard shouting and dragon blasts. You knew they would come.

You waited patiently for Hiccup to come rescue you, but the person who entered your cage surprised you.

"Dagur? What are you-?"

He shut you up with a gag. "You're coming with me, night fury girl." He released your chains just to tie your hands behind your back. With a not so gentle shove and a knife to your throat, he led you above deck.

You hesitated as the sun temporarily blinded you, but you quickly blinked it away as you were shoved forward. Dagur seemed to wait patiently for a dragon rider to notice your presence, and he, thankfully, didn't have to wait very long.

From what you saw, Astrid was the first to notice your presence. She called out to everyone and pointed directly at you and Dagur.

Hiccup panicked and called, "Hold your fire!"

Dagur smirked and muttered, "So predictable."

"You're one to talk," you retorted, managing to spit out the gag.

The knife pressed against your throat. "Shut up." Dagur was anxious, but not at the battle. You were sure he had a plan- a plan that involved you. Would he have Hiccup give himself up for your freedom? No, because he'd want Toothless, too. Hiccup would gladly give himself up; Hiccup would never give up his best friend. So, you asked yourself, what did Dagur have planned?

Your mind raced as Hiccup and the Dragon Riders came up with a plan, hovering just out of range for arrows and catapults. As they spread out, and Hiccup trained in on you and Dagur, the knife pressed deeper into your skin. Your breathing became labored as it became harder to breath.

Ryker walked up to Dagur. "What are you doing with the prisoner?"

"Teaching Hiccup a lesson," answered Dagur. "I don't want prisoners today, men."

"So, give us bodies," smirked Ryker, eager for some blood.

Your eyes widened as you stiffened at his words. You prayed to the gods that your kind hearted and accepting friends would be alright.

Hiccup fought his way to the deck, careful to keep his expressions under control. If he failed to do so, it could cost both of you your lives. "Dagur. Ryker."

"Hello, brother. Here to see my newest prize? She is a beauty," Dagur taunted, leaning his face against yours. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, making you shudder with obvious disgust. "Hmm," he hummed. "Mouthwatering."

"Dagur, let her go."

"Only for your night fury, brother."

Hiccup hesitated, as if truly thinking about doing it.

"Hiccup, don't! Don't do it! He's lying!" Dagur went to cover your mouth with his hand, so you rushed a quick fib. "I'm going to die anyways. They made me drink the poison! I'm already dead! Don't do-" you were cut off, no longer able to fight off his hand.

"Don't listen to her, boy," Ryker growled. "She isn't dead yet." Ryker pulled out his sword and pointed it at you. Dagur pushed you to your knees. "But she can be."

Hiccup looked torn. He knew you weren't much of a liar, but you would lie to protect others. Ugh! Should he chance it? But what about Toothless? His best friend or his lover, who should he pick? Answer: he shouldn't have to pick!

"Let her go," he tried, keeping his voice as steady and firm as he could manage.

Dagur laughed, teasing him about his wavering voice. It made your blood boil. Without warning, you shifted, jumping on top of Dagur and growling at him in warning. A large object hit your head, effectively distracting you. Many hunters aimed arrows at you; some even released them. You blocked most of the arrows, but one lodged itself at the base of your neck.

"(Y/ N)!" called Hiccup.

Your vision blurred and sounds became unstable and distanced. The ground moved, and you rushed to keep pace. You failed and stumbled over.

You felt a sharp pierce as Hiccup yanked the arrow out. "No. No. No. No. No. No! No!" he begged. "(Y/ N), stay with me." You shifted once again, feeling slightly better in your human form. "(Y/ N)?" Hiccup asked your dazed eyes. He made you face him, but your eyes couldn't focus on anything. "(N/N), hang on. I'm going to get you out of here, I promise."

Hiccup went to pick you up, but Dagur shoved him away. "I don't think so, brother. She is my prisoner, and she's not going anywhere." Dagur lowered a sword to your neck. You lied there, clueless and defenseless. The dragon root effectively kept you immobile. Hiccup prayed to the gods that it's affected night furies for a shorter amount of time, and that you would be okay.

"Please, Dagur, let her go."

"Then give me your night fury."

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen."

"Then say your goodbyes, because I'm not taking prisoners today." Dagur forced you to your unsteady feet and dropped his sword, replacing it with a dagger to rest at your neck.

Though in a haze, you heard the conversation between the two young men. Faintly, you felt something at your throat.

"Hic- love you," you managed.

Hiccup realized you had come to terms with what was happening, even in your drugged haze. Tears painted his cheeks. "No, please. Don't."

"Five."

"No!"

"Four."

"Dagur, please!"

His begging only made Dagur smirk. "Three."

"I love-" you started.

"Two."

"Hiccup," you finished, smiling at nothing.

"One."

"NOOOOOO!" Hiccup screamed as Dagur effortlessly slide the blade across your neck. Your eyes widened, the pain almost instantly taking you out of your daze. Though it fought to take over, you fought to be in control for your final moments.

Dagur dropped you, carelessly, and walked away. All the men boarded another ship and quickly took off.

Hiccup raced to you, blocking everything else out. "(Y/ N)? (Y/ N)? (N/N)! Stay with me. Please! No, don't close your eyes! Focus here, focus on me. Please, don't leave me!" You mouth and throat filled with blood. You couldn't breathe. You coughed, accidentally getting some of your blood on Hiccup, but he didn't notice. Your eyes drooped close, sleepily. "No! Stay awake, (N/N)! Please!"

Your eyes slowly blinked once, twice, even three times. It was getting more difficult for you to think, to keep your heavy eyelids open, to even stay awake. You wanted to console Hiccup, for he sounded so heartbroken. But you couldn't speak. You settled for the biggest smile you could muster, letting your eyes flutter close. You relaxed, finally accepting the darkness.

Hiccup shook you in a desperate attempt to keep you alive. "(Y/ N)! (N/N)! Wake up! WAKE UP! Please, wake up!" He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "No. No, no, no. Please, no," he sobbed. He leaned over you and screamed his sorrows until his voice was raw.

Hours passed before Hiccup was ready. From upon their dragons, hunter bows and flaming arrows in hand, Astrid finished the farewell speech. Hiccup was lost, deep within his own mind, he didn't realize it was time. Astrid nudged him, gaining his attention.

He looked at his burning arrow, then at the small escape boat they laid you on. "No," he begged, tears slipping down his cheeks. "She can't- she can't be."

Even the twins were silent. They were all good friends with you, but it must be nothing compared to how Hiccup felt, losing his lover. "I'm sorry," Astrid offered her condolences. "It's time."

Hiccup didn't nod. He stared at the flickering flame before aiming and releasing the arrow. His landed a foot or so above your covered head. The others released their arrows, too, letting the boat catch aflame and sink.

*Time Skip*

Weeks had passed. Hiccup barely left your hut. He waited for you to walk through your door and groan in exhaustion or giggle with your beloved smile. Hiccup waited and waited, but you never came home.

Hiccup hardly ate, hardly slept, and cried for hours on end. His skin quickly paled, and he looked as dead as you were. The gang worried, but even Vikings knew losing a lover was one of the hardest things to go through.

Hiccup opened the top drawer to your desk, simply pulling it out then back in to ease his boredom. He then noticed what was in the drawer: an envelope with the words To Hiccup engraved boldly on the front.

Filled with curiosity, he tenderly picked it up, as if worried it would suddenly disappear. He slowly, carefully opened the envelope and took out the letter.

Dear Hiccup, he read. The first two words threatened to send more tears down his stained cheeks. He held the letter up, to avoid staining the fragile paper with his tears.

 _Happy birthday!_

 _Oh yeah, he remembered. His birthday was just two days after you died. He couldn't keep it in anymore, and the tears made two rivers on his face. He had long since forgotten about his birthday. He didn't even celebrate it that year._

 _I hope you loved everything I had planned for your birthday! I've been planning it for months. I hope you love your birthday gift and treasure it as much as I treasure you._

 _I love you with all my heart and so much more! Don't ever forget that._

 _Happy birthday and wishes that you'll have many more._

 _Love,_

 _(Your full name)_

Hiccup set the letter aside and sobbed to his heavy heart's content. It wasn't for another hour before he realized you mentioned a gift and plans for the once special day. He wondered what plans you had made just for him, the thought of never knowing sent more tears down his saddened face.

He searched the drawer, quickly finding a small box with a green ribbon tied around it. He slowly opened it, holding his breath. He lifted the lid to reveal a simple ring with the engraving Forever. One simple word sent him into another round of sobs and tears.

As he sobbed, long into the night, he felt familiar arms wrap around his shoulders. Once warm, they were now cold. "I love you," you voice whispered. "Live on. I'll always be with you; I'll always be proud."

Your disappearing arms had Hiccup jumping out of his seat and looking around, desperately. "(Y/ N)? Please, don't leave! Please," he ended in a whisper, falling to his knees.


	81. Heard You Feel

**Heard You Feel**

 **For Immonkey119**

 **You are both 16**

 **Modern**

* * *

You studied furiously, simply because you were bored. It was lunch, and what else were you to do? You had finished your apple in less than ten minutes, shortly after the lunch bell rung. You were getting less than an A plus in physics, anyways. Studying would help fix that.

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice asked.

A second figure plopped down beside you. She leaned over to stare at your filled paper. "Math?"

"Physics," you corrected.

"Close enough," she passed.

"Not really. Though physics does include math, it-" the first figure, Fishlegs, was cut off.

"I'm honestly not interested. Unlike you two nerds, I have a life."

More people sat themselves down at your table. You drew in your shoulders and cowered over. You weren't a fan of people, though this specific group often tried to get close to you. You had been pushing them away for a year, so you didn't understand why they kept trying. By now, they had also learned to go behind your back to get what they want.

"Hey, (N/ N), we talked to your mom, and you're getting ice cream with us after school today," Ruffnut told you, randomly.

You frowned, thinking of the test you had to study for. You looked down at your notebook paper, and the others followed your gaze.

Tuffnut, Ruff's twin, slammed the book close. "No! No studying! Math bad!"

"It's physics," you corrected.

"Even worse!" he cried out, rolling his torso back and forth on the lunch table. You looked around, meeting only a few gazes before people returned to their original distractions. Everyone was used to this group's antics. Everyone but you.

"Please go away. I will accompany you for a treat after school, but I must be home before four of the clock," you replied, formally, as your father taught you.

"Nah uh, not so fast. Your mom said not to bring you home until at least six. The later the better," Hiccup smirked, sitting down next to you and wrapping his arm around your shoulders. He was probably the one who asked your mom. She adored the entire group but him the most. He had quite the persuasive voice and spoke smoothly. And he had the charm to him, you'll admit.

You pushed his arm off. "Fine, but I must study-"

"Nope. We're dropping off all school stuff before we leave. No school talk, think, or work involved," ordered Snotlout.

You frowned. "But I must-"

"No buts about it, (N/ N)."

"Don't worry, I feel for you," Fishlegs cut in. While he was a nerd like you, he was used to voluntarily pushing school aside to hang out with his friends, so you somewhat doubted him.

You sighed. "I'll speak with my mom about this ordeal. I'll inform you of the agreement we reach after school."

"Great! Where do you want to go? Tommy's Place okay?" Astrid asked.

"I have yet to agree to going."

"But your mom won't let you get out of it, and you know it," she sang, cheerfully.

You sighed, knowing she was right. Your father would not be pleased you skipped out on studying, no matter your choice to do so or not. "Yes, Tommy's Place is fine. It is where you always take me, anyways."

The bell went off, starting a mass herd of students going for the exits and to class.

"Great, see you then!" Hiccup concluded.

"We have the next two classes together," you reminded. There was also only three more classes left of the day, and you had study period for the last class.

"Right, come on, then. Fishlegs, you coming?" he asked, since Fishlegs shared the next class with us.

"Sure. Come on."

The following two classes were dull. You found school dull, period, but today was exceptionally boring. The kid next to you looked over, groaning once he saw you wrote your notes in French again.

"Write your notes in English," he complained, once the teacher ended class to let you pack up.

"Pay attention," you countered, slipping your things into your bag.

He scoffed, "Nerd," as he used his shoulder to bump into you, knocking you into the table. "Oops, sorry," he apologized sarcastically.

You straightened yourself and waited for him to leave. Hiccup walked up to you. "Don't listen to him; he's a jerk."

"I am a nerd. I am not ashamed of that," you retorted, emotionless.

He smiled, seeing right through your front. "Yeah, I know that. What do you have next?"

"Study period."

"Really? Me, too? Let's hang out?"

Your heart skipped a beat with happiness, but you kept your face under control. "No. I prefer to be alone. Besides, I should study before taking a break. Enjoy yourself. See you after school." You walked away, leaving room for no agreement or disagreement on his part.

You grabbed all you needed from your locker before going to the orchestra hall. You pulled your violin out, treating it with the up most of care. The teacher let you go into one of the practice rooms while she taught her beginner class. Being used to your silent presence, the students ignored you passing by, despite you arriving after the bell. You faintly heard the teacher address somebody but didn't pay close enough attention to tell who as you securely closed the practice room door. You set up your violin, not bothering to pull out any sheet music since you memorized what you were going to play.

You rested the violin under your chin, closed your eyes, and began to fly. The feeling of freedom playing gave you was indescribable. You smiled, leaving the world around you as your fingers danced across the strings and your arm flew with your bow. You swayed slightly, giving your performance while standing since your case was on the only chair. The music was so moving, you felt the emotions rush through you, unable to shut them out any longer. You released a tear.

The last note was quick but seemed to hang in the air for a while. You panted, recovering from the full force of your playing. You lowered your arms, carefully setting the violin back in its case.

Hands clapped together. "Wow, (N/N), you're amazing." Startled, you faced the door.

"Hiccup? What are you doing here?" You quickly packed up.

"I followed you here."

Your things in hand, you asked, "Why?"

"Because I wanted to know what you did during study period."

"You should've just asked."

"Would you have answered honestly?"

You didn't shy away. "I wouldn't have answered at all."

"Exactly. So, when did you learn?"

You looked back at the violin case in your hand. "When I was five. My mother wanted me to have a way to express myself, since my father wouldn't allow any coloring, playing, or similar nonsense."

He narrowed his eyes but not at you. "What was with your father?"

"He wanted his daughter to have a good life. Is that a crime?"

"Not at all. But he didn't teach you about love, compassion, friendship. Those are important, too."

"He said I can have all that once I get a good job. Now is not the time to waste time."

"Living life is not a waste of time. What you're doing is!" You blinked, uncertain of what he was talking about. "Always studying, being alone, pushing everyone- even your own mother- away, all of it of not living! Feeling, laughing, dreaming, and then maybe some studying is living! Even playing the violin- expressing yourself- is. Wake up, (N/N)! Open your eyes. Your father is no longer here to stop you. The only one stopping you is yourself. Breathe, laugh, waste time doing stupid teenage things, eat out, make friends, maybe even fall in love."

"I can't feel-"

"Don't give me that! I just heard you feel!"

"Heard me feel?" you asked quietly, slowly.

"When you were playing your violin. Do you think it just takes skill to play that well? Well, it doesn't. It takes devotion and passion, too. You just showed me that you can feel, that you do feel."

You blinked again. "Hiccup?" you whispered, ready to confess.

He came closer, now wearing a more soothing and supportive aura. "Yes?" he whispered back.

"I think I love you."

He smiled as you looked up. "About time you realized it."

He leaned forward, placing his lips against yours. He led the kiss and, after a moment, helped you relax and enjoy it, too. Your lips moved with him. He took your belongings from your hands and set them back into the chair without breaking the kiss. He wrapped his arms around you, and you rested your hands on his chest.

You pulled back, breathless.

"Whoa. I felt that."

He chuckled, stopping once the bell rung, signaling the end of school. "I knew you could. Now come on, our friends are waiting."


	82. Blindsided

**Blindsided**

 **For: kuramaslover123 and hiromysuperhero**

 **Your requests were literally the same, so yeah... I hope you enjoy!**

 **You are 17. Hiccup is 18.**

 **Brother- Sister One- Shot**

 **Race To The Edge**

* * *

"Look out!"

You grunted and dove out of the way. "Whoa!" You had to leap out of the way, again to avoid being killed. "That was a bit close."

Toothless hopped in front of Hiccup and roared in warning before preparing to fire. "Toothless, no!" Hiccup stopped, before Toothless shot at the seemingly pointless dragon. "We're trying to train it."

"And how in Valhalla are we supposed to train it if we can't even get close to it? Hmm, Hiccup?" you exclaimed.

Hiccup grimaced. "Well, I guess you can't blame it. The last humans it dealt with forced it to fight other dragons to the death."

"Hiccup, maybe we should make room for the possibility, that the Triple Stryke is just untrainable," Astrid hinted in a much calmer manner.

"We're making progress. If we could just find a way to get this guy on board have him fighting with us instead of against us."

"Astrid!" you yelled.

"Stormfly! Spine Shot!"

The Triple Stryke jumped just out of range and watched for an opening in your line of defense.

"Look, we've dealt with way worse," Hiccup pointed out.

"Snotlout doesn't count," Astrid dead planned.

"And neither do the twins," you added.

"Good one, Astrid, (N/N). I'll have to remember that."

"Fishlegs!" you cheered.

"What brings you to the Valley of Pain?" Astrid asked, sarcastically, as Stormfly fired at the Triple Stryke to keep it back.

He didn't waste any more time on pointless chatter. "Snotlout and the Twins just got back from patrol, and there are multiple storm fronts heading right for us. We need to lock down the Edge before they start to hit."

You agreed and hopped on (D/N). "Okay."

Hiccup sighed, but stepped back. "We're not done here."

"We are for now. Goodbye, Mr. Triple Stryke," you sung.

*Time Skip*

The storm came quickly, soaking you with rain and rattling the island from the pounding thunder, flashing the sky with lightning that was much closer than you'd like.

"Great," you muttered, sarcastically to yourself.

You caught Snotlout outside of his hut, standing on Hookfang with a large clothe in his hands.

"Snotlout, what are you doing?" Astrid questioned.

"Covering up my S! What does it look like I'm doing?" he barked back.

"You're supposed to be closing the dome and battening down the hatches."

"Hey, I'm not leaving the S hanging out in the wind."

"Snotlout!" you and Astrid yelled, simultaneously.

"Fine!" He hastily threw the clothe over his S but the wind blew it off. Snotlout shouted but didn't turn back to fix it. "Ah, come on!"

"Fishlegs, (N/N), hurry. You need to get 'em into the stables," Astrid yelled over the wind.

"We're working on it," you retorted, waving a Night Terror pass.

"The storm-" began Astrid.

"I know. My thunder to lightning calculations are never wrong. And, according to them, well, let's just say it's-" A loud clap of thunder rung across the sky. "Ah! Really close."

"Why is Thor so angry?" you asked, not really caring.

"Let's just hope it's not at us."

"What do you want us to do?" asked the twins.

"Get to the clubhouse and don't move," answered Astrid.

"Oh, really? And who put you in charge, exactly?"

"We all voted Astrid 'Storm Warden'," reminded Fishlegs.

"Well, I would like to rescind my vote, if that's the right word," Tuffnut proclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, too late. Now get going."

*Time Skip*

The gang gathered in the club house to wait out the storm. Tuffnut played with his chicken while Astrid went through her list to make sure everything was ready.

"Did you drop off the food and water at the stables?"

"Yup. Troughs are all full," answered Hiccup.

"The dragons are all cozy in their pens," assured Fishlegs.

"Did you lock the main doors?"

"Astrid, Astrid, of course. Who would forget something like that? I mean, I guess it is possible. But I would never.

But then again, there's a first time for everything," Fishlegs rattled.

Astrid grunted, frustrated.

"Calm down. I'll go check," you offered, not waiting for an answer. "Come on, (D/N)," you called to your dragon, who, like Toothless did with Hiccup, always remained at your side.

"(N/N), wait."

You closed the door, instantly getting re-soaked by the rain, and slid down the zip line, having (D/N) glide down beside you.

As you ran to the stables, a lightning bolt hit the roof, bursting it to flames.

"Whoa! Oh thank Thor I arrived in time," you mumbled, running into the stables. Panicking dragon screeches almost made you Deaf. "All right, come on, you guys," you started, quickly freeing the dragons. "We're moving to the arena before this whole place comes down." You opened the last cage door before running out. Another lightning bolt must have hit the stables again, because the roof rattled and started falling apart. You gasped and ran back into the stables to free the last dragon whose cage door closed back up, trapping the poor dragon. "What do you say we blow this joint, little guy?"

It flew out without waiting, not that you waited, either. The dragon was just faster. You just made it to the door when another lightning bolt struck right in front of you.

Your eyes widened, and you were thrown back.

"(N/N)!"

Next thing you knew, the world around you went black.

*Time Skip*

Many voices overlapped and sounded distant. You twitched without anyone seeming to notice

"What happened?"

"Is she okay?"

"Oh my gods, Hiccup."

"I don't know. We found her like this. The place was collapsing."

"And the dragons? Are they okay?"

"What about my Hookfang? Did you see him?"

"Speaking of wayward dragons, nobody happened to see one Barf and Belch?"

"Guys, they got spooked by the storm and took off, but I'm sure they're fine and they'll be back. Right now, I'm worried about my sister."

"Sure, Toothless is right here. Everything's peachy for you!" You heard a familiar growl. "Just an observation."

You groaned, silencing further conversation. "Big- big brother?

He sighed in relief, resting his hands at your elbow and shoulder. "Oh thank gods, you're okay." He helped you sit up.

"Where are you?" you asked, looking around.

Hiccup frowned, worried, as he watched your eyes wander without focusing on a single thing, not even him. "What do you mean? I'm right here."

"Where? I don't see you. Why is it so dark in here?"

"(N/N), I- it's not."

"What are you talking about? It's pitch black. Please turn on the light. You know I don't like the dark."

"(N/N)."

You stood up, waving your arms about. "Big brother. Hiccup! I can't see any of you." You stumbled a few steps, starting to panic. "Somebody say something!"

"Oh, your hair looks really nice," said Tuffnut. You made a blank expression at his comment. "I mean, considering all the fire and lightning and debris and-"

"Guys, let me talk to her." It was silent. "Alone?" he pressed.

The room filled with murmurs of agreement. You had to take an unsteady breath when Tuffnut loudly whispered, "She can't see."

Hiccup guided you to a seat before starting the conversation.

"What is happening to me?" you asked, fearfully. "Big brother?"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's only temporary. You remember when Bucket lost his sight? He got it back," Hiccup tried to reassure you.

"And now he wears a metal bucket on his head, permanently. Don't forget, he's not the exactly very bright."

"True. Well, all I'm saying is, oh Thor, what am I saying?"

"I know what you're trying to say, and I appreciate it- really- but, big brother, I'm scared."

He rested his arm over your shoulders, pulling you into his side. He released a stressed breath. "I know. I am, too. And I'm sorry I can't do anything. But know I'm right here, and I'm not leaving. No matter what. When there's a break in the storm we'll fly to Berk and see Gothi. She'll be able to help you. In the meantime, (N/N), you need rest."

You let him guide you to a palette before asking, "Where's (D/N)?"

He stiffened, not sure whether to fib to keep you calm or tell the truth. "She's fine," he fibbed. "She's with the other dragons: safe and sound."

"No, you're lying," you accused, sitting up. "We have to find (D/N). She's out there alone. All of the dragons are, aren't they?"

"Hey, don't worry about that right now," Hiccup cooed, gently laying you back down. "Just rest."

You waited a minute before speaking. "Big brother, are you still there?"

"Yes," you felt his hand on your shoulder. "Yes. I'm here, little one."

"I'm not that little anymore," you denied but smiled at the nickname. "Big brother, will you and Toothless stay with me a little while? Just until I fall asleep?"

"Of course. We're not going anywhere. Are we, bud?" Hiccup laid down next to you as Toothless curled himself around you both to help you quickly fall asleep. It worked.

*Time Skip*

"Okay," Tuffnut started, "Thorston Blind Field Test, numero uno. Who is standing right in front of you?"

You rolled your eyes. "Tuff, I know it's you."

"She got it! She's fine, everybody. Oh, thank Thor. Phew. That was a close one," Tuffnut rolled on.

"Guys, we can't worry about me right now. We need to find our dragons. They're still out there somewhere and obviously scared, or they would've come back," you reasoned.

"Guys, she's got a point. We need to round them up before the next storm hits. Toothless and I will find (D/N), don't you worry, (N/ N)."

"And leave me here? I don't think so. I'm going with you," you demanded.

You could almost hear Hiccup shake his head. "Nope. Sorry. Not an option."

"Listen here, mister, I'm more effective blind, than some riders- who shall remain nameless- that are fully sighted," you hinted, glancing in the direction of the twins.

"Is she looking at us?"

"She can't see. Hence, she cannot actually look. So, no."

"(Y/N), there is no way you're flying in your condition. All right? I am sorry. As your big brother and the leader, I am putting my foot down."

You raised an eyebrow.

*Time Skip*

"Remind me never to put my foot down again," Hiccup said to Toothless, who snorted his agreement.

"I can still hear you, Hiccup, but I agree." You sat behind Hiccup on Toothless, peacefully, until Toothless suddenly darted up (dodging a tree, unknowingly to you, though). You quickly scrambled to grab onto Hiccup. "Whoa!"

"Whoa." Hiccup reached behind himself to grab a hold of you. He waited for you to wrap your arms around his waist. "Okay, you've gotta hold on tighter."

"Sorry."

"No, don't apologize. Truth is, obviously, I'm glad you're here."

You smiled. "Thanks, Hic. I really needed to hear that."

"Anytime. You're my sister. I love spending time with you almost as much as I love you."

You chuckled, "I love you, too, big brother."

*Time Skip*

"(D/N), come here, girl! (D/N)!" you called, walking around blindly (literally).

"Okay, I'm thinking that, as jittery as the dragons were, they probably wanted to get as far away from the storm as possible. So, if we take this stream down towards the beach-"

"No! I know my dragon, brother. She's more worried about me than she is about herself, which means she would be trying to find her way back to the Edge: upstream."

Something blocked your next step, making you trip. "(N/N)!" Hiccup shouted, wrapping his arms around your waist and falling with you. "Whoa!" He landed on top of you. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but what good did you think falling with me would do?"

"I, uh, didn't think of that."

"Apparently." You waited for him to get up, but he didn't move. "We should probably get going," you hinted.

"Yeah. That's exactly what I was gonna- get going." He stood up, helping you up, too. A rustling nearby caused you to turn your head.

"Do you hear that?" you asked.

"Hear what?"

The rustling sound came again. "Something's coming at us." Another rustle and a soft purr had you smiling and relaxed as you walked towards it.

"(N/N), what are you doing?" asked Hiccup, grabbing your wrist.

You pulled away. "No, it's okay. It's (D/N)." A few seconds later, your dragon showed itself and glided to you. "There's my girl! Oh, I knew you'd come." You hugged her until a clicking sound had her pulling away. "What is it, (N/N)? What's wrong?" Another set of clicks had you pointing over at a rock formation. "Hiccup! Above you!"

You heard the dragons engage in battle, then felt yourself be thrown back and grunted. "Ouch."

"Okay, (N/N), there's a rock formation ten paces to your left. Hide behind it, and you'll be safe."

""Hide"? I'm not gonna hide! (D/N)!"

"Of course she doesn't want to hide. What was I thinking? She's my daring little sister."

You called for (D/N) again, but every time you got close enough to climb on, she'd pull away. "(D/N)?" Suddenly, talons wrapped around your arms and yanked you to the side. "Ah!" You grunted as you were set back down on the ground.

"You, stay," ordered Hiccup.

"Not fair, Hiccup. So not fair. And I'm not a dragon, Hiccup. You can't just tell me what to do."

"We'll discuss it later!" Hiccup shouted, then grunted as he dodged another strike.

"Admit it, you need me. (D/N), come. (D/N), where-?" you called, wondering out into the battlefield, again.

"It's okay. She's with me. We need her help, and I can't fight this thing if all I'm doing is worrying about you."

"Then stop worrying! I can still fight-!" You were cut off as Toothless once again dropped you behind the rock.

"(N/N), I'm serious: stay." He flew away, leaving you behind.

"No! I want to help!"

"(N/N)! Please!" Hiccup exclaimed, dodging another attack.

You huffed, "Fine, I'll hide, exactly what an experienced Dragon Rider should be doing in a time of crisis." You leaned against the rock formation, feeling useless and helpless and very sad.

You heard Hiccup leading the dragons and attacking until the Triple Stryke flew off, causing Hiccup to sigh in relief. "Oh, Thor! Finally! Okay, let's mount up and get back to the Edge before that thing comes back." Silently and glumly, you walked over to you knew Toothless was. "Uh, no, (N/N), that's Toothless. "Don't you want to ride (D/N), your dragon?"

"I think she's made it clear, she doesn't want me riding her, big brother."

"(N/N), she was protecting you. We all were. She didn't want you in that fight. It's pretty cool, if you think about it."

You scoffed, "I'm having a hard time finding anything cool about this."

You felt his warm hand land gently on your shoulder before he spun you around to face him. You stared blankly at the space in front of you. "Look, obviously, I can't even imagine what this must be like for you. You're, well, you're (N/N). You're strong and invincible and tough."

"Not anymore," you sighed. "What if this is it, big brother? What if the rest of my life is like this? What then?"

"Then we'll deal with it. Just because you can't see doesn't mean you're helpless."

"But that is exactly how I feel."

"(N/N), you and I have been through everything together. You don't think we can handle this? And, (N/N), you have me, your big brother, no matter what. I am with you. There will always be a Hiccup and (Y/N). Always."

A set of clicking ended the touching brother- sister moment. "Do you hear that?"

Hiccup paused to look around, confused. "No, I didn't hear anything. Why?"

Another clicking sound had you saying, "There it is again, behind you."

You heard Hiccup turn before you were sudden thrown to the side, safely in his arms. "Okay, this guy has got to go. Now. Toothless, distress call!"

Hiccup quickly threw you behind the rock formation again. "Stay here while we finish this, okay?"

You huffed. "So much for me not being helpless."

"You're not. But neither are you experienced enough while being blind to fight this guy, okay?"

You sighed, "Fine. Just hurry."

You heard Toothless push off the ground, landing near (D/N), who fired at the Triple Stryke. They fought for many minutes before you heard the twins' voices nearby.

"Man, those guys are getting their butts kicked down there."

The sound of a second dragon came closer, followed by Snotlout's voice. "Where's Fishface?"

"I haven't got a clue."

"Yeah, I know, but where's Fishface?"

"You really think this is the time for your stupid jokes, Snotlout? Give us our dragon back."

"What are you guys doing? We should be helping them!" Astrid appeared. Without waiting, she entered the battle.

"Finally!" Hiccup cheered.

"Hey, what am I supposed to do?" Snotlout asked the twins. They must have figured it out, because they landed near you "(N/N), thank Thor! All I could think about was-"

With a raise of the hand, you silenced them to listen to more attacks, which followed the clicking. "Do you guys hear that? It's that same sound before every attack."

"What is she talking about?"

"Uh, guys," called Hiccup. "A little help over here would be nice. We need to surround it. It can't hit us all at once."

For another few, pathetic minutes, you listened to the fight. You listened to your friends and brother losing to the Triple Stryke.

"(D/N)! Come, now!" As if knowing you had a plan, (D/N) came over. You carefully climbed on and joined your friends. "Fire!"

"What?" Hiccup asked, confused.

"Hey, when did she get her sight back?" asked Tuffnut.

"Uh, she didn't. (Y/N), what are you doing?" Hiccup called, worried.

"I got this, big brother. I've been listening to you guys get your butts kicked, and I'm sick of it. Besides, I have this dragon figured out." You waited for the clicking sound before ordering, "Again, (D/N)! Astrid, have I need some of Stormfly's spine shots!" The clicking came again. "Now!"

"Stormfly, spine shot!"

"(D/N), land next to the spine shots." Doing as told, you hopped off and let your hands wander around until you grabbed two of the spine shots (spikes). Crouching, you edged towards the Triple Stryke.

"(Y/N), no! Get out of there!"

"Quiet, Hiccup. I'm dealing with it."

The clicking sound came again, but this time you tapped the spikes, making the Triple Stryke coo in confusion. When it made the clicking sound again, you tapped the spikes again.

"She's using the clicks to distract it," observed Hiccup.

Whenever the Triple Stryke make its pre- attack clicking noise, you made your own, effectively confusing it. When you were finally close enough, you held you hand out.

"And that's how we get close enough to train it."

"Amazing," Astrid hummed, watching the Triple Stryke rest its nose in your palm.

"Hey, I think your sister just stoled your move," Tuff accused.

"It is not my move, Tuffnut."

"Wait, so anyone can use it? Why didn't you tell us that?" Tuff went to hold his hand out, which Ruff placed her face against.

"How did she do that? She can't see a thing," asked Ruffnut.

"She doesn't need to. She's using her other senses: hearing, touch, smell, following her gut."

"Speaking of which, I'm sensing something big and out of control heading for us." You pointed behind everyone, making them turn to see a flamed up Hookfang with a screaming Fishlegs on board.

"No! This is not respect!"

"Welcome to my world, Fishface," chuckled Snotlout.

*Time Skip*

You felt Gothi removing the bandages from over your eyes, seemingly as slow as possible. You were too impatient to be able to see again. Once the bandages were completely removed, you blinked your eyes open, having to adjust to the sudden light.

You were excited to see the light, and even more excited to focus on the figure before you.

Hiccup watched your eyes come to focus on him and smiled, hopefully. "(N/N)? Are you-" he trailed off, unable to finish.

You, however, could finish. "Looking at you? Seems like it. I am! I'm actually looking at you!" You jumped up, excited.

Hiccup sighed in relief and pulled you into a tight hug. Once he pulled back, he turned to a smiling Gothi. "Thank you, Gothi."

"Yes, thank you so much."

"I told you everything would be alright," gloated Hiccup.

You beamed, "Yeah. Thanks for being the best big brother ever!" You pulled him into another hug, both excited and relieved.

He chuckled, "Only the best for my amazing little sister."


	83. The End of Your Future

**The End Of Your Future**

 **For jubie1234 and Snow_the_snow_fury**

 **You are both 21**

 **No Astrid**

 **Shape shifter (night fury) reader. And, you're the alpha of all dragons.**

 **Snoggletog**

* * *

You shifted freely into your human form. You shrugged off the odd feeling that came with shifting and ran your fingers through your (H/ L) hair. You huffed at the night sky. It was your favorite time of day- despite it being night- and hated having to go inside.

"You never cease to amaze me," your boyfriend informed, dazed. He carefully climbed off of Toothless and made his way over to you. "First with your looks, then your knowledge on dragons, next your powers," he paused to wrapped his arms around your waist, "then with Drago, and becoming Alpha of all dragons, and now this." He turned you around and slowly lowered to his knees. His lips gently pressed against your stomach. "Hey, little one, I'm your Daddy. You're going to make me the happiest man alive once you're born."

You giggled as he rubbed his nose against your stomach. You pushed him back, but he wasn't having it and held you closer. "Hiccup, stop it. It tickles."

"Excuse me, but I am talking to our unborn child," he teased, mimicking a female's high pitched voice.

You swatted his arm as he stood up. "No one- let alone any girl- talks like that."

"But it got you to laugh, my beautiful girl. I have a surprise for you."

You beamed, "Really? What is it?"

"Now, now, if I tell you, it won't be a surprise, silly girl," he cooed, tapping your nose. You giggled and relaxed as he pulled you into his form. "I'll give it to you in a few days, on Snoggletog. For now, we need to get some sleep."

"Fine," you huffed, not wanting the day to end. "Morning?" you asked.

Hiccup chuckled and pecked your lips. "Of course, silly girl. I'll see you bright and early."

"Okay! Goodnight, Hic."

"Goodnight, mi'lady. Sweet dreams. And goodnight to you, too, little one," he cooed, kneeling down to talk to the tiny bump on your stomach.

He opened the door to your small house and shut it behind you. You quickly prepared for bed and almost let sleep take over.

A creak popped your eyes open.

"Hello? Who's there?" you called, sitting up.

Silence.

You walked to the top of the small staircase. "Answer me! Who is there?"

More silence.

You grumbled, blaming your own imagination as you turned back to bed. You reached the bed, pulling the messy blankets to your shoulders just for them to be pulled back.

"Hey!"

*Time Skip*

The next morning was bright and cool. Perfect for a good morning flight. The only problem: you weren't there. Hiccup frowned; you were never late. Never. He looked at the sky, checking the time. He sometimes arrived late, himself, but you were always on time, if not early, and never left without him. What could be taking you so long?

"Come on, Toothless," he said. He flew directly to your house and knocked, surprised to find the door open by the force. "(N/N)?" he called, worried. "Are you alright?" He wandered inside to find the place a mess. Worried, he ran up to your room to discover what had happened. "Help! Someone help!"

It didn't take long for the news to travel around the village. Everyone was surprised to find the chief's girlfriend had gone missing.

"Hiccup, you need to calm down," Fishlegs ordered, taking in the role of his friend rather than second in command. How could he sit and speak so calmly? Hiccup asked himself. (Y/ N) was one his best friends. Did he not care? Was he in on it?

"How can you say that? (Y/ N) is missing! And Drago has her! She could be hurt or tortured or scared or cold or starved or- or anything! We don't know what he is doing to her! What if he killed her already? What if he's killed the baby?"

"Baby?" Fishlegs asked. "She's pregnant? Hiccup, you two aren't even engaged. How could you?"

"Now is not the time for that, Fishlegs," he reminded. "We need to find her. Oh gods, this was not how I planned on spending Snoggletog. I wanted to-"

"You know what? You're right," interrupted Fishlegs. "We need to find (N/N). So, what's the plan?"

*Time Skip*

You slowly woke up. The freezing temperatures made you want to stay asleep forever, fighting your determination to stop wasting time and wake up.

You jumped slightly when you realized why you were so cold and that you weren't home. Dried blood pooled around you and your arms hurt to move.

"Good, you're awake," a familiar, gruff voice said, catching your attention.

"You!" you cursed.

He chuckled, darkly, "Yes, me. It's been awhile, hasn't it, Alpha?"

*Time Skip*

Hiccup worked tirelessly on formulating a plan to rescue you, but that wasn't what you were worried about. You were worried that he wouldn't come in time.

Your arms were numb, but the rest of your body was a combination of extreme pain to slight numbness. You groaned as another knife slid down your bare torso. Panic and worry welcomed you as the knife ran over your stomach. You weren't going to let them know of the baby, though. Then the extermination of the defenseless baby would be next thing to happen. You couldn't let that happen. You were just thankful that the bump was small enough to not be noticed.

"Please, Hiccup," you inwardly begged, "please hurry. I don't know how much longer we can make it."

Almost as if the gods willed it so, Hiccup heard your soft pleas and instantly knew what he had to do. He sent Fishlegs to gather the village warriors while he softly wept at your words. He would save you no matter what. Even at the cost of his life. He loved you to the point of death.

*Time Skip*

You couldn't shift in the chains around your ankles and wrists. You couldn't move, either. You were pale from both the loss of blood and the freezing temperatures. Blood of mostly clotted wounds trickled down your torso and legs, every now and then dripping to the floor. He had you elevated in order to prevent escape attempts.

"Once Hiccup comes, I'll force him to watch his precious night fury girlfriend die," Drago promised. "Does he know you are having a baby?"

You gasped. "How did you find out?"

He smirked, "Don't panic whenever and only when I touch your stomach, stupid girl." To make a point, he caressed your bloody stomach. "I might make him watch you give birth and take his child. You'll be expendable after the birth, though, but I'll make sure you're weak so you'll die during the process."

You tried to move enough to force his hand off your stomach. It only made him tighten your chains further. He pulled your hair back, then danced a blade along your neck.

"Don't touch my baby, and don't hurt Hiccup," you said between gritted teeth.

He pulled your hair harder. "Does Hiccup know of the child?"

You were in so much pain. "No," you lied.

Drago smirked, "Then I'll send a letter to him. He'll have to trade himself for you. But when he gets here, I'll make him watch as I kill you."

"What happened to letting the birth kill me?" you muttered.

He smirked. "I think he'll suffer more by watching his unborn child die."

"Hiccup won't let that-" you grunted as he dove the knife into your arm, "happen. Besides, he won't believe you." You weren't sure how much more you could take. Tears threatened to roll down your cheeks.

Suddenly, a loud boom made Drago smirk. "Looks like he is already here. Finally. Time for revenge." He quickly took you off of the wall and tied your hands behind your back. You released a shout at the sudden movement, your arms stiff and sore after remaining still for so long. Without wait or gentleness, he dragged you above deck.

He chuckled at the sight of Toothless flying by. Toothless turned around and landed just a few feet in front of you.

"Again, Drago?" Hiccup frowned, climbing off Toothless. He glanced at you, his expression softening, to make sure you were alright.

"Are you alright, Alpha?" asked Toothless, genuinely concerned for one of his best friends and his alpha.

You nodded and smiled. You couldn't speak Dragonese in your human form, but you could understand it.

Toothless sighed but didn't relax, "Thank goodness. I'm so glad. We'll save you, don't you worry." You smiled at his determination and switched your focus to the conversation between Drago and Hiccup.

"-have to beat you, again," ended Hiccup.

"Silly boy. It is I who have defeated you! And this pathetic girl and the child she carries is the key." He jerked you around, your head whipping back and forth. You moaned in pain as he stopped. You waited for everything to come to focus again, only to find a knife at your stomach. "My Snoggletog gift to you, boy: the end of your future."

"Toothless, plasma blast!" you ordered, surprising everyone.

"But what if I miss?"

"Toothless!" you roared as the knife hurriedly started to move.

Toothless quickly fired, the blow knocking you to the side. You heard a high pitch sound that blocked everything else out. You barely registered the fact that you were in someone's arms until your vision went from black to blurry. Faintly, you heard Hiccup screaming your name. After another minute, you were able feel his arms around you, and your vision straightened out. The high pitch sound slowly went faint, allowing the rush of battle to be heard.

Toothless caught your attention by nudging you.

"Yes, Toothless?" you mumbled.

"You- you spoke Dragonese in- in your human form," he said, smiling.

"I did. Wait- I did, didn't I?"

"What?" Hiccup asked, confused, looking between you and Toothless.

"Dragonese. I finally am able to speak it in my human form."

He smiled, happily. "Great! I knew you could do it." You went to sit up, but Hiccup laid you back in his arms. "No, you need to rest. You're injured, badly. And the blast from Toothless didn't help your wounds."

"No, but it saved me- us." You laid your hand on your stomach, smiling. "Thank you, Toothless."

"Yes, thank you, bud. For everything. Now, let's get you home and finally celebrate Snoggletog."


	84. Evil

**Evil**

 **For pinkpastelgoth83, tashymorto, and ShadowclawStudio88**

 **Modern**

 **Chubby Reader**

 **Mild yandere (which I suck at so hopefully it's okay)**

 **You're both 17**

 **Song is Evil from a Decedents cartoon show.**

* * *

You looked up at the tall, brown hair cute mess in front of you. His emerald green eyes so intense, you had to retreat your gaze to the ground.

"Oh, uh, um, t- thank y- you," you stuttered.

He smiled. "No problem, beautiful. Are you new here?" You stiffened at his nickname for you. You weren't fat but you were kinda chubby, and you definitely wouldn't even call yourself good looking, let alone beautiful. You were decent; no more no less.

"Um, n- no. N- Not r- really," you frowned, but you knew you were practically invisible. Honestly, you preferred it that way. The more invisible you were, the less bullying you received. And you were invisible until you got partnered up with Snot-face Snotlout in your English class for a report. Then he figured out you were a nerd. So he figured: nerd, dorky, chubby- what a better combination to bully someone for? And bam! You were no longer invisible.

The popular guy shrugged. "Well, I find you to be," he leaned forward, making sure his lips grazed the tip of your ear, "adorable." He back up, smirking at your blushing figure. "Well, I hope I see you around, beautiful. Bye."

You didn't think he was being serious, so you willed the blush to go away and rushed to your music class, were you dreaded having to face Snotlout, again!

*Time Skip*

You sat in the front corner of your music class, closest to the door. The moment you sat down, Snotlout made it his business to come and taunt you.

"So, fatty, come to break our eardrums with your pathetic voice? Oh, wait, what was that?" He cupped his ears to hear your non- existent words. "Oops, I just remembered I don't care."

"And I just remembered your lovely middle name," the guy from the hall cut in.

"What do you want, Hiccup?" asked Snotlout.

"Nothing much, cousin. Just for you to leave my friend alone."

He scoffed, "Friend? Please, this girl is a nobody. I doubt you even know her name."

"(Y/ N) (M/N) (L/N). Favorite color: (random color that's not your favorite). Favorite food: (insert here). Favorite flower: (insert here). Favorite author: (insert here). Favorite book: (insert here). Need I continue?" Hiccup rattled off, genuinely surprising you.

Without a word, Snotlout walked off, his two followers at his heels.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked, all harshness gone.

"Um," was all you could muster. You didn't decline, so he plopped down in the empty seat beside you. "Uh, t- thanks, again. B- but h- how d- d- did y- you know all t- that stuff a- about m- me?"

"I've been watching you," he shrugged, nonchalantly. "But I kinda guessed on a few. Just in the moment answers, you know."

"Act- actually, all y- you got wrong w- was m- my f- favorite color."

"Which is?"

"(F/C)."

He nodded. "Noted. I know quite a bit about you. What do you know about me?"

"W- Well, y- you're a j- jock of s- some kind, r- right?"

He snickered, "No, I don't do sports. Like, at all. But I am popular. Wow, the girl I've had a crush on for two years doesn't know I exist, typical."

"I- I know y- you ex- exist," you hurried.

He arched an eyebrow. "Yeah, what's my name?"

You quickly thought back to what Snotlout called him. Surely that wasn't his name though. Then again, he called Snotlout his cousin. Maybe strange names run in the family.

"H- Hiccup?" you said, failing at not making it a question.

He smiled. "Well, my last name?"

Your eyes widened. "Um, uh, um."

"Some last name," he laughed. He turned to face you and held out his hand. "Let's start over. Hi, I'm Hiccup Haddock, and you are?"

You smiled and greeted him in same.

*Time Skip*

Two months passed by quickly. With a possessive and protective Hiccup by your side, the bullying stopped- at least with him by your side. Most people might think those two traits, at least with his extremes, were sure tell signs to avoid a relationship with, but you loved those qualities.

You learned a lot about each other, and often hung out. It was hardly a surprise to anyone when you two started dating. The only thing that irked you were some of the females audacity to still flirt with him in front of you!

One day, you couldn't take it anymore, and you got possessive. "Don't touch him," you quietly demanded, grabbing the girl's hand and bending her fingers back.

"Ouch! Hey, you-!" Let's tune out the meaningless insult, shall we? She yanked her hand away and cradled it with her other hand. "If he wants to be with someone hotter and better than you, so be it. Not his fault you're-"

"Don't even say it." This time, the threat was from Hiccup. "I'm not interested in girls whose bones practically pop out of their skin. And, sorry, but no one's beauty can match this little one's," he bragged, nuzzling your neck with his nose. You squeaked and blushed. "Especially when she blushes like a beautiful rose." You blushed a deeper shade of red. He turned you in his arms so your faced each other. "And when you got all possessive," he trailed, nipping at your neck.

"Ew, gross!" the girl exclaimed, stomping away. But Hiccup didn't stop.

"H- Hic, s- she's g- gone- oh!" you gasped.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'll stop." He pushed you against the lockers, sandwich-ing you between the lockers and him. "Besides, why would I want to?"

"P- People-" you tried.

"Will know you're mine and I'm yours. Don't you want that?" he breathed heavily in your ear.

"Mhm," you nodded, unable to say a proper word. He seemed to understand this and smirked, but no longer asked you any questions.

By the time he was done a minute or two later, the halls were practically empty. Luckily, school was over, so you didn't have to be worried about being late for class. Hand in hand, you walked out of the school. He even started walking you home, even though his house was just down the street of the school and yours was three blocks away.

"See you later, beautiful," he smirked, making you blush.

"See y- you t- tomorrow."

*Time Skip*

"So, for a grade, every one of you will enter the talent show," your music teacher concluded. A few students groaned but most kept silent. "Your talent doesn't have to include music, and you may join a group with people in or outside of this class, or you may decide to go solo. I'm simply grading you on walking onto the stage, being able to perform, and walking off. So, your talent will not affect your grade."

Even you released a sigh, but you knew your talent would be related to music from the beginning.

A hand rose.

"Yes?"

"What if you have stage freight?" a student asked.

"Get over it."

(AN: I hate when teachers do that.)

The teacher gave you the rest of class to start preparing for the talent show, which was in three weeks.

"We should partner up," decided Hiccup, swinging an arm over your shoulders.

"O- Okay."

He took your stutter as something else and stepped back. "Don't you want to?" He looked almost angry at the thought.

"Yes! Of course!" you insisted. "Y- you know I- I s- stutter a- around y- you!"

He paused. "Just around me?"

You avoided eye contact. "W- well, y- you're j- just y- you, a- and I'm always w- worried a- about mess- messing up a- around y- you. G- Guess stuttering d- doesn't help."

He smirked, "So I make you nervous?"

"In- in a good way, I- I guess."

He wrapped his arms around you. "Interesting. I wonder what it is, exactly, that makes you stutter oh so adorably. Maybe this-" he pecked your lips. "Or this-" he nipped your ear lobe. "Or-"

"Mr. Haddock, focus on the classwork, please," the teacher said, sternly, beside y'all. You blushed deeply as he backed away.

"Of course, ma'am. Sorry."

So you finally started planning what you would do in the talent show.

But it wasn't for another week that you would settle on something you both agreed upon.

***** Time Skip to the Talent Show *****

You were nervous beyond belief. There were so many people, and it was like they were just waiting for you to make a mistake.

"And next up, we have the duo of Hiccup Haddock and (Y/ N) (L/N)." The auditorium filled with a short applause as you walked across the stage.

"You got this," Hiccup whispered before letting go of your hand. You continued to the piano, where you would play the music for his song.

 _Everybody see my sunny_

 _Everybody see my shine_

 _But, they don't know my story_

 _They don't know what's on my mind_

 _I carry on like a princess_

 _But man I've got 'em fooled_

 _'Cause underneath my business_

 _I am cold, I'm hard, I'm cruel_

 _Never gonna put a spell on me_

 _Never ever gonna bring me back_

 _Never gonna make me be_

 _Somethin' I'm not because I'm evil_

 _Tell the people_

 _I'm evil_

 _Open your eyes_

 _I'm all a disguise_

 _Everybody in my circle_

 _Think I'm gonna be their friend_

 _But I got bad intentions_

 _And I'm gonna have 'em again_

 _So why should I stop my dissin'_

 _Or soften up my heart_

 _Tell me what good is livin'_

 _If you can't be who you are, yeah_

 _Never gonna put a spell on me_

 _Never ever gonna bring me back_

 _Never gonna make me be_

 _Somethin' I'm not because I'm evil_

 _Tell the people_

 _I'm evil_

 _Open your eyes_

 _I'm all a disguise_

 _I'm evil_

 _Tell the people_

 _I'm evil_

 _Open your eyes_

 _I'm all a disguise_

 _I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble_

 _I'm gonna make some trouble (so good)_

 _I'm gonna find some trouble (so good)_

 _I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble_

 _I'm gonna make some trouble (so good)_

 _I'm gonna find some trouble (so good)_

 _Never gonna put a spell on me_

 _Never ever gonna bring me back_

 _Never gonna make me be_

 _Somethin' I'm not_

 _Because I'm evil_

 _Tell the people, hey_

 _I'm evil, yeah_

 _Open your eyes_

 _I'm all a disguise_

 _I'm evil_

 _Tell the people, hey, yeah, hey_

 _So evil_

 _Open your eyes_

 _I'm all a disguise_

 _I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble_

 _I'm gonna make some trouble (so good)_

 _I'm gonna find some trouble (find the trouble)_

 _I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble_

 _I'm gonna make some trouble (so good)_

 _I'm gonna find some trouble_

 _Oh, no_

Everyone clapped at the amazing performance, awed.

Hiccup walked over to you, kindly took your hand, walked you to the middle of the stage where you both paused to curtsie (AN: don't think I spelt that right) and bow, then guided you off stage.

As soon as you were out of view of the audience, he wrapped his arms around your waist and rested your head on his neck.

"See, you were perfect, like always."

You looked up and shook your head. "No, we were perfect."

He smiled, a creepy glint in his eyes. "Man, no one is ever taking you away from me."

You had a matching glint in your eyes. "Same. You're mine."

"As you are mine, beautiful. And we'll let the world see our evil ways, and it began with that song."

You giggled in agreement.


	85. To See But Not To See

**To See But To Not See**

 **For tmntstarfox**

 **You are both 18**

 **Race To The Edge**

* * *

You heard a grunt, then felt something push you. Instinctively, you braced for impact, but it did little to stop you from falling. You let out a gasp as the floor greeted you. The twins, you assumed, rolled away, still fighting. You huffed in frustration and stood, pushing away the hand that started to help you up.

"You guys have to be careful around (N/N). You know that!" scolded Hiccup.

"I'm fine. I can handle myself," you reminded, facing the general area of his voice.

"Yeah, what she said," grunted Tuffnut.

"So what if she can't see? She can still do the same stuff we do, minus missions, battles, seeing- of course-, reading, watching the sunrise and sunset, telling time, taking care of herself-"

"I can take care of myself just fine!" you cut off.

"-fighting, defending herself-"

"I can do that, too!"

"-and, okay, maybe we do need to be careful," concluded Ruffnut.

You stomped your foot, tired of being ignored. "I can take care of myself! I don't need help, and I certainly don't need to be ridiculed because you can't live without sight! It's ridiculous!"

"(N/N), I was blind for a day, myself," Astrid reminded, "I know it's hard, but-"

"No, you don't know! You were blinded for a day. Boo hoo. I've been blind since I was twelve! Twelve! I've been blind for years, Astrid, and, unlike any of you, am able to live without a drop of light. I don't need a babysitter, I don't need y'all to walk on egg shells around me, and I certainly don't need to treat me like I'm helpless!"

"(N/N)," Hiccup started, resting a hand on your shoulder. You swatted it away.

"No!" You opened your mouth to say more, but stopped yourself before you said something you didn't mean and walked away.

"(N/N)!" he called, not bothering to follow you. You let them watch you gracefully walk down the stairs and to the hut you shared with Hiccup. They didn't trust you enough to be safe by yourself.

You huffed and quickly packed an overnight bag. You were perfectly fine on your own and didn't need anyone's help. Before anyone could stop you, you hopped on (D/N) and flew away from the Edge altogether.

You flew to the second closest island and sent (D/N) back home with a stern, "Don't come back until you see the sun, (D/N), okay?" She hummed in concern, but flew off anyways.

You started a small fire and laid on the blanket you packed, grateful for the cool but not too cold night. You could feel the heat of the fire as it kept you warm enough to not need a blanket. You could hear nightly critters go about their business, ignoring you. One critter came within a few feet of you, and you could hear its heartbeat. You loved that about your loss of sight: the improved super hearing. You could hear the heartbeat of anyone within a few feet. Not far, but it kept you from bumping into others and from others sneaking up on you. And it wasn't like you couldn't handle loud noises, either. You just preferred the quiet or soft noises, much like the lovely nightly critters.

You smiled, enjoying your relaxing night. You knew the others would probably worry about your sudden disappearance, but you didn't care quite yet. You took a deep breath and propped your arms under your head, using your palms as a semi- comfortable pillow.

An hour passed, and you wondered if the others had notice you were gone. For all you knew, they were relieved for the break after the fight. You decided to use their reactions when you returned tomorrow to see if you would stay on the Edge or go off on your own. You didn't want to be a burden, especially since they have their hands full with Viggo and the Dragon Hunters.

You felt around the immediate area for a good branch- quickly finding a few much to your delight- and added it to the dying fire. The fire would probably be dead by morning. Good thing (D/N) would probably rush over as soon as first light hit. She worried about you, but seemed to understand when you did and didn't need help. Dragons seemed to somehow sense those things; humans assumed you were absolutely helpless, even bothering themselves to help you stand up or drink a glass of water. Dragons were much more bearable.

You heard shouts out in the distance and tipped your head to the side. Had Hiccup really made it this far already? No way. He would have spent hours searching the Edge, then the closest island to the Edge before coming to the second closest island. He was predictable, which was one of his few faults.

You sighed, thinking of the boy you had a slight crush on. You forced yourself to push those petty feelings aside. Hiccup loved Astrid, as much as she loved him. It was obvious, even to the blind girl. Besides, who could love the blind girl?

The voices got closer, and you hurriedly packed your belongings, which was just the blanket. You ducked behind a bush just in time.

"A campfire with no campers?" a deep voice scoffed. "You, go find the camper responsible for this. As for the rest of you, finish delivering these supplies to the base. Viggo is waiting."

"And what will you do?" another voice asked.

You heard a smack before the answer. "I'm going to wait here to see if the camper returns, then I'm going to deliver him to Viggo, myself. Now, go!"

You huffed quietly, letting the grunts of the hunters and the carts cover your sound. You tried to sneak away under the chaos of the men leaving, but a rush of footsteps and a forceful tug back spoiled your plans.

"Ah, what do we have here, little spy?"

"I'm not a spy!" you defended, fighting two men as they tied your hands behind your back. "Let me go!" They dragged you to your feet and shoved you forward, after throwing a bag over your head. "Seriously?"

"Don't think so. You're gonna to put me on Viggo's good side, little spy."

"Okay, first of all, I'm not that little. Second of all, I'm not a spy! Third of all, what is with the stupid bag?"

This time, your only answer was a chuckle and another shove forward. So, you walked. You walked for a good fifteen or twenty boring minutes before you heard more voices, signaling the entrance of their base. You walked deep into the center of the base before being shoved into a tent.

The bag was removed- not like it changed much, though- and your bindings were cut. You rubbed your sore wrists as you were being forced upright.

"Please, sit," a kind but skillful voice offered.

You looked at the darkness in front of you. Carefully, you waved your hands in front of you, slowly taking steps forward until your hand hit the edge of a chair. You felt your way to the front of the chair before gingerly taking a seat. The whole process took less than thirty seconds.

"You're blind?" the same voice asked.

"But I'm not helpless," you enforced, crossing your arms over your chest.

The voice chuckled, lightly. "I never said you were."

"Um, who are you?" you asked. "And, if you don't mind, what do you look like?"

Viggo had no problem answering your questions, even going as far as to describe the interior of the tent for you. You smiled at his perfect amount of details- not too vague nor too descriptive- and thanked him, kindly.

"So, my men claim that you are a spy?"

You lost your smile. "So I've heard. I swear, people either think I'm dumb and helpless or some sort of super human. Well guess what, I'm independent but not perfect! I need help with some things, but most things I can do just fine on my own. I don't need people to treat me like a baby and coddle me and hold my hands every second of every day, but, for the love of Thor, I am human! And, seeing or not, I need help every now and then. Gosh!" you rushed through your little rant with little provoking. "Sorry," you apologized. "The people at home are bothering me to no end. They keep- never mind that. It's no excuse to take it out on you. To answer your question, no, I'm not a spy. I just got sick of being around them and decided to spend the night, uh, wherever we happen to be."

Viggo, once again, chuckled. "It's fine. And I'm sure you're not a spy. I doubt anyone would send a blind girl to do something so dangerous, no offense."

You narrowed your eyes but then relaxed and leaned back. "None taken, I understand. A seeing person would probably be a much better spy. Wait- what are you doing to have to be worried about spies?" You smiled. "Is it dangerous? I love danger, though I always have to sneak out to do anything fun."

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I cannot answer that question."

You shrugged. "It's fine, but it seems like your men are very busy," you hinted, pointing to your ears. "I have sensitive ears, so you mind telling them to keep it down? I'm starting to get a headache, though that might be because it's so late and I'm usually an early sleeper- early riser sort of person," you ended with a perfectly timed yawn. "See? Oh, by the way, what time is it?"

"A few hours from sunrise. Do you wish to catch up on some sleep? I was about to call it a night when we were introduced."

"Yes, please. Sleep sounds nice."

You were guided out of the tent, to another tent, and to a cot where you managed a couple hours of sleep before you were woken up.

"(N/ N). (N/ N)!" a familiar voice shook your shoulder.

"Hiccup, just a while longer. Hiccup?" you shot up, your memories of the previous night enlightening you of the dangerous situation. "What are you doing here?"

"Your friend, who you happened to forget last night, is here to take you back home," Viggo answered for him.

Your eyes widened. "Hiccup, what did you do?"

"Nothing. You'll be f-"

"Hiccup! Stop treating me like I can't handle anything! Just tell me what you did!"

"(N/N), nothing."

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!" you shouted.

"Look, I'll tell you later. For now, let's get you home." He sounded tired more than anything else. He lifted you bridal style and carried you out of the tent.

"I can walk; for the love of Thor, I'm not helpless!"

"Just shut up," Hiccup huffed, quietly.

You frowned but silenced as he maneuvered the both of you on Toothless. He never told you to keep quiet, let alone shut up. He always let you rant and scream and bicker and yell. He always was the most patient with you. You sadly wondered if his patience ended with whatever deal he made with Viggo.

"I'm sorry," you whispered. He didn't answer. You felt the jerking movements that came with taking off and the wind to follow it. The trip back to the Edge was silent. Not even the dragons bothered to end the tense silence.

You heard the others before you even landed. They were repeatedly scolding you for running off like that and how worried they were.

"Hey, guys, we're going to get a few more hours of sleep. I suggest you do the same," Hiccup informed. After a murmur of agreement, Hiccup guided you to your shared hut. He sat you on your bed and paced in front of you. When you opened your mouth to apologize, he cut you off. "Why?"

"What?"

He set his hands on your shoulders, and you were sure that he was staring at your face. "Why would you run off like that? Why would you go to Viggo? Why would you just-" his voice broke. He took a breath to steady himself, and you felt a tear hit your hand. He was crying. "Why?"

It finally hit you, and you started bawling. You wrapped your arms around his neck and cried. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I don't know why. I was just tired of being treated like I'm helpless and stupid and dumb. I was tired of being treated like I wasn't as good as everybody else. And I promise I didn't go to Viggo. I was captured by his men and accused of being a spy. Viggo realized I was blind and dismissed the accusation, though. But I'm still sorry! I don't know what deal you made, but I'm sorry I made you do it! I was stupid and wrong and selfish! I'm so sorry!"

He spent a few minutes calming you before responding. He gently pulled back, keeping a firm hand at the back of your head. I did my best to make eye contact with eyes I couldn't see. "(N/N), we don't treat you like you're helpless. At least, we don't mean to. We're just trying to make life easier for you by helping with the little things. Being blind must be tough, and none of us can even begin to image what you're going through- and, no, not even Astrid. Needing help doesn't make you weak or dumb or helpless. It makes you human."

You smiled. "I know. I finally see it. I'm sorry for being so mean, and thank you for all of your help."

He pecked your lips. "Anything for you, mi'lady, but Viggo didn't make me agree to anything."

"He didn't?" you asked.

"Not a thing," he promised.

"Thank Thor. It's funny, finally able to see but to not see at the same time," you laughed once, humorlessly.

He chuckled. "I can only imagine. Here, lay down. Get some sleep." You laid down, for once accepting his guidance. He pulled the covers over you and kissed your head. "I love you. Sweet dreams."

You smiled, closing your tired eyes. "I love you, too." And you realized, the blind girl just got the guy.


	86. What You Never Expect Part 2

**What You Never Expect**

 **Part 2**

 **For AmandaJennings1278**

 **Five years after the part one**

 **After the second movie (minus Hiccstrid)**

 **You are both 21**

* * *

 _Recap: your family travels island to island in a circus, performing elaborate stunts to the masses. You perform with your night fury. You met Hiccup when you were both 16 and fell in love. He begged you to stay, but you denied and left with your family._

* * *

You flew in on your night fury. Landing in the docks, it wasn't long before the other familiar night fury landed a few feet in front of you. (D/N) immediately bowed to the night fury, who made a gurgling welcome as (D/N) bounced to him.

"(Y/ N)?" a voice asked. It was so similar but also so different. Had he really changed that much? He slipped off his helmet. Well, he had gotten more handsome.

"Hi, Hiccup," you greeted. "It's been a while."

"Six years, (N/ N). That's not "a while.""

"Five years and ten months, actually. And I know," you agreed, avoiding eye contact. "And I'm sorry. I just didn't know where else to go. I can't do this alone anymore."

"Do what alone? (N/ N), what are you-"

"Mommy, are we there yet?" The little five year old whined.

"Yes, bud. We're here."

The little boy showed himself to the small crowd of Berkians watching the show. Everyone who remembered the (L/N) Circus remembered you. And everyone easily recognized the family resemblance.

The little boy looked up at the man in front of his mom. He was thin but serious looking. The boy immediately recognized a lot of himself in the man. The little boy hid behind his mom. "Who he, mommy?"

"Why don't you introduce yourself to him, bud? I'm sure the kind man would love to know who you are, too." The young boy looked up at his mom then the staring man. The man's stare made the boy uncomfortable, but the man saw too much of himself in the boy to move his eyes elsewhere. "Bud, introduce yourself," you said sternly, trying hard not to say the boy's name.

The boy stumbled forward and stuck out his hand for the man who knelt down to his level. "Hi, I'm Hiccup. Who you?"

The man froze and glanced at the boy's mother who have a worried smile.

"Your full name, son," she pressed.

"But, mommy!"

"Hiccup," she insisted.

The boy huffed but recited, "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the fourth. What your name, mister?"

The man smiled, shaking the boy's hand. "Hi, bud. I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. It's very nice to meet you."

The boy recognized the name and whispered, "Daddy?" He wiped his neck back to look at his mom, who nodded slowly. "Daddy!" Without warning, the boy threw himself into his father's arms. The man hugged the boy tightly, then loosened his grip as to not hurt the young lad.

The crowd gasped, murmurs echoed softly through the crowd. The chief's teenaged sweetheart had birthed his child in such a horrendous manner. But without a wife to birth him another child, was this child still to be the heir? Mixed feelings swarmed the crowd.

"How old are you, bud?" The older Hiccup asked, holding the boy by his shoulders. He didn't want this to be a trick.

The boy proudly held up five fingers. "This many! I turn five, uh, about month go."

"About a month ago," his mother corrected, walking up to the boy.

Suddenly, the chief's mind raced with the information of everything. "Come with me." He left the boy with his mom and flew off. You, the boy's mom, quickly climbed on (D/N), little Hiccup in your lap as you raced to keep up. You landed next to a familiar house that had been through quite a few renovations since the last time you saw it. "In here."

You took your son by the hand and hurried inside. The door slammed shut with anger and the older Hiccup paced back and forth. A women walked into the room, wondering what was wrong. "Hiccup, is everything-"

"I'm fine, mom," he inserted. "Hopefully."

"Well, who are they?"

"Hello, I'm (Y-"

"(Y/ N) and her son. Her family owns a circus that came through Berk nearly six years ago. During the time of her stay, we fell in love."

"Well, welcome back."

"No. Why are you showing up now, (N/N)? Why not five years ago? Why not as soon as you found out you were pregnant?"

You frowned, then turned to your boy. "Hiccup, darling, why don't you go play outside with (D/N), alright? Mommy will be there shortly."

The boy nodded, "Okay, mommy. Will I see you later, daddy?"

"Hiccup, go now."

"Okay. Bye!" The boy ran outside, shutting the door softly behind him.

"Daddy? Hiccup, what is-" the woman started.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, mom."

"Wait, she's your mother? I thought she was-"

"So did I! We found her last year at the dragon sanctuary."

"The what?"

"Never mind that. Why did you bring him now? Why am I just now finding out I have a son? You couldn't have even told me through Terror Mail? What?"

"Hiccup, I- I don't know. I was worried you wouldn't want a child. We were only sixteen! I was worried you'd be concerned about how having a child this way would make you look, and I- oh, I don't know. I was scared you wouldn't accept him."

"So you decided to do this now? Like that? Now everyone knows what we did! Now everyone knows!" He held his head in his palm and started to pace again.

"I didn't mean for you to find out this way. I just, sorta, went with the moment."

"I am chief, (N/N)! Chief! I am lucky I'm not engaged to anyone, because- oh, this is so messed up!"

"Chief? What about-"

"My dad is dead, (N/N). He died last year."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Like you would understand."

"Maybe. Maybe not. But I do know what it's like to lose my entire family in one night. That's why I'm here, Hiccup, why we're here."

"What? What happened?"

You took a deep breath and told your story. "It was six months after I left. It was getting harder and harder to hide my bump. No one besides (D/N) knew of little Hiccup. I was scared my family would hate me. Hate him. I felt so alone, but I knew I couldn't keep it a secret forever, so I decided to finally come out with my parents. I was just about to go to their room when the entire boat started shaking. I heard explosions coming from the deck. I ran to see what was going on. Armored dragons were blasting the boats to bits. I found my parents barely alive beside the hatch that lead to the lower levels. I ran to them, but they were almost dead. So I told them there and then. I couldn't let them die without knowing they were going to be grandparents." I huffed, unable to look at Hiccup, whose father did die without knowing. "My mother was so furious at me. She called me a disgrace, among other things. My father couldn't speak, but he smiled with a gleam in his eyes. Then he died. My mother, though, she wished me to-" I couldn't continue as sobs started shaking my body.

Warm, familiar arms wrapped around me. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

I hugged him tightly. "I was so scared, Hiccup! I thought you would act like her! I thought if you didn't know, then it would be for the best! I'm s- sorry!"

"It's fine, (N/N). I forgive you. I do. You're not alone anymore. You're really warm, are you okay?" he noticed, checking your temperature with the back of his hand. "You have a fever. Mom-"

"I got the rags and water, you go lay her down," his mother instructed.

As ordered, he lifted you bridal style and walked up the staircase to his room. "That's why I had to bring our son here. I didn't know where else to go. I'm dying, Hiccup."

Hiccup's eyes widened as he laid you down on his bed. All his feelings from so many years ago resurfaced. All his passion and love made his eyes tear up at the thought of never seeing you again. Of seeing you die right here on his bed.

"No," he denied. "No, you're not dying. You can't. I- I need you. Hiccup, our son, needs you." It was weird calling someone else Hiccup. It was weird sharing his name, despite him being the third person to have it. "You can't die. You can't. I still love you."

"And I, you. But it's too late." You sat up and lifted your shirt, revealing an infected wound. "I couldn't stop it. I'm getting weaker. I had to find Hiccup a good home. You were the first person that came to mind. Please, Hic, promise me." Hiccup couldn't stand it anymore. He tried to shush her as he laid her back down. "Please, Hic, promise me you'll take good care of him. Please!" You were getting frantic now. He wasn't promising; he wasn't saying anything.

Hiccup ran his hand over your soft hair. "Shh, I promise. I promise, love. But you have to promise me that you'll survive. You won't stop fighting this."

You smiled, relaxing your body for the first time in years. Your little boy would be safe here. Maybe not loved but safe. You could live with that.

Hiccup noticed your peaceful smile. "No, (N/N), you can't give up! We need you! I need you! Our son needs you! You need to fight this! Don't give up! (N/N)! (N/N)!"

And you suddenly blacked out.

*Time Skip*

Pain. It seemed like forever since you felt anything other than pain. You had learned to almost ignore the burning pain.

"I think she's waking up. (N/N)? (N/N), love?" a familiar voice asked.

"Mommy? Mommy?"

"Come on, love. Let us see your beautiful eyes," the voice cooed. "I've missed your beautiful (E/C) eyes." You felt finger softly dance across your cheek. Your eyes twitched, making him gasp. "(N/N)?"

You groaned, the pain was faint but still there. Your side was throbbing. It took a few more minutes, but you finally opened your eyes and were talking with your two boys.

"How long was I out?" you asked, sipping on some broth Hiccup insisted of feeding you. He wouldn't even let you hold the spoon.

"A few weeks."

You choked of the broth. You coughed, "A few weeks?"

"Whoa, calm down, love. Yes, a few weeks, but you're fine now. It was kind of iffy at first, but the healers helped clear out the infection. Other than a large scar, you'll be fine." Hiccup couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. The little boy in the chair next to him leapt into his mother.

"We get to be a happy family now, mommy! Daddy said so."

You grunted as his knee hit your still sore wound. Older Hiccup carefully pried the energetic child off of you. "Careful, son. Mommy is still hurt."

"Oh, sorry, mommy."

"It's fine, sweetheart." It finally hit you: you weren't going to die. Not anytime soon, at least. Tears sprung to your eyes. "We're going to be just fine."

Hiccup realized what was going on scooted beside you on the bed, your son in his lap. He leaned down to place his lips against yours. "Yes, love. We're going to be just fine. Our perfect little family."

You leaned against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around you. "I never expected this day to come. I'm so happy."

"Well, I am what you never expect," Hiccup teased.

You laughed. "You remember that?"

"Of course I do. I remember every second of our time together. Maybe we can relive our last night together, give our son a little brother or sister," he hinted.

"I want a little sister!" the young boy screamed, ruining the moment.

You laughed at the silly boy. "Well, when I get all better, we'll have some things to discuss."

"Oh, a lot of things," agreed older Hiccup. His lips touched your ear as he whispered, "By the way, I'm not letting you go this time. I'm not letting either of you go ever again."

You smiled up at him. "I always dreamt you would say that."


	87. Anything

**Anything**

 **For kuramaslover123**

 **You are twins (18)**

 **Brother- Sister One Shot**

 **Race To The Edge**

* * *

"Is she okay?" Hiccup was asked.

Hiccup looked solemnly at his friends before leading them into his hut. They walked right up the stairs to the hut his twin and him shared. She was sleeping, but Gothi had already delivered the bad news.

"Son," his father said from beside her bed.

Hiccup didn't answer, he just fell to his knees beside her, gripping her limp hand tightly in a firm grip. "Please, don't leave me, (N/N). I won't be able to live without you by my side. Twins: together forever.

Tuff and Ruff looked at each other, sad for their friends but glad it wasn't them. Neither knew what to say (for once), so they kept quiet.

"Ow! Gothi!" Hiccup exclaimed, holding his head in the place she smacked him with her staff. She scribbled her findings in the dirt. "A cure?" The desperate boy jumped up. "Where? I have to get it, Gothi. I have to." He waited for Gothi to scribble some more, but she pulled out a list. Hiccup snatched the list right out of her hands, already running for Toothless. "Tooth- ugh!"

"Hold it there, boy," Gobber said, holding the boy back.

"Hold it for what, Gobber? She has twelve hours- at best- to live! I'm not going to waste another second! I'm not going to sit here and watch her die!"

Frustrated as he was already with the boy, he knew he couldn't imagine what the boy was going through, so like everyone else, he let it slide. "Well, if you waited two seconds, you would know that we have all but one ingredient on that list."

Hiccup looked over the incredibly long list. "Oh."

"Now that I just saved you six hours of running in circles, the only ingredient we don't have is the nectar of a rare flower."

He glanced at the list, scanning for a flower. "The Savior Flower?" he asked, not at all surprised at the originality of the name.

"Yes. Now, the flower is very rare- the last one that we know about- so do not kill it! We might need more of the nectar for a future use. It has a special glow about it and sits in the forest of darkness. They say its glow lights the way for those who have pure, kind hearts."

"I don't need a fairy tale, Gobber. I need to get the nectar for my sister. Anything else I need to know?"

"You only need a drop of the nectar for the cure, though more never hurts."

"A drop? How are we supposed to carry a drop of nectar from glowing flower all the way back?"

"You don't," Gobber answered, reading Gothi's scribbles. "You'll need to take (Y/ N) with you."

Suddenly, they heard, "T- take m- me w- w- here?"

"(N/N)!" Hiccup gasped, dashing to your side. He sat on the side of your bed and pulled you into his arms. You were pale, had hollow eyes and cheeks, and was slightly sweaty, but he didn't care. He brushed your (H/C) hair out of your eyes with tenderness. "Don't worry. We'll get that cure for you, I promise."

"What? Hiccup, I- I can't hear you. Are- are we underwater? It- it sounds like- I'm s- so cold," you rambled, shivering.

Hiccup quickly wrapped the blanket around you and picked you up. "We don't have much time. Let's go!"

Hiccup was so impatient, they had to tie a rope between Toothless's leg and Stormfly's to stop him from going ahead.

"Hurry up!" he ordered.

"Hiccup, we've been flying for five hours straight. Even Toothless is getting tired," Astrid retaliated.

"Toothless is fine. Y'all need to hurry up." Hiccup looked down at his pale twin. He didn't think she could get any paler than she did at the Edge, but he swore she had grown paler. He gulped, wondering if he would be able to save you in time.

He shook his head. Of course he would. He had to. He had lived his whole life with you, literally. You were born first, and only by half an hour. He couldn't remember a day without your smile, let alone without you at all. If you died, he knew he would be close behind. And he knew Toothless and (D/N) would be close behind the two of you. It was the domino effect at its finest.

But he would save you. It was his only option.

"Hiccup, we should take a break and water the dragons," Stoick hinted.

"We're almost there. We'll take a break once we get there," Hiccup lied. Everyone knew he would keep pushing them forward. He knew it, too, he was just hoping they'd agree. He was running out of time.

"Land there!" Stoick ordered. Stormfly pulled Toothless down with her.

"What? No! We need to keep going!" Hiccup argued, trying to pull Toothless onward. It was a losing battle, and he knew it, but he didn't want to stop. It felt like her was giving up on you. With some struggle, they got Toothless on the ground. Toothless was torn: he loved his rider and his rider's twin, but he also wanted a break.

"Five minutes," set Stoick. "Then we continue." Turns out, everyone was ready in three minutes. Another hour later, they made it the island with the flower they needed. The dragons got another few minutes of rest before Hiccup pressed for the hiking to begin. The forest was too dense to fly over and land, so they had to walk through to find the glowing flower.

But so many different flowers littered the forest.

"Which one is it?" asked Tuffnut, on his knees in front of a patch of flowers. "Is it this one? Or this one? No, this one! No."

"Tuff, those aren't the flower we're looking for, and if they were, YOU PICKED IT!" Astrid yelled.

"Oops."

"Stop fooling around," barked Hiccup, carrying you in his arms. "Let's go."

"Hiccup, maybe we should go this way," Astrid pointed to their right. "There's more sunlight that breaks past the canopy. The flower is more likely this way."

"No, it's this way," he knew.

"How can you-"

"I just know, okay? Come on."

After two hours of hiking, everyone but Hiccup seemed tired, but he wouldn't let them slow down, let alone take a break. As much as they disliked the cruel, mean Hiccup, they knew there was nothing to do to stop him. If they stopped, he'd continue on without them. So they trudged on.

"Son, want me to carry (Y/ N) for a while?" Stoick asked his son.

"No, I got her."

"Really, son, it won't be-"

"I said I got her!"

No one asked again.

On hour ten since their journey began, everyone demanded another break. They went as far as to threaten to tie Hiccup up and finish the hike without him if he didn't calm down. Reluctantly, he sat down and drank from the cup of water he was given. Then, they walked for another hour.

"There!" Hiccup shouted, stumbling towards the darkest part of the forest.

Had he lost his mind? Surely he had, everyone silently agreed.

"Hiccup," Astrid called, holding him back with a hand to his shoulder. "It can't be there. It's too dark. Besides, this flower is supposed to glow, not be a shadow."

"No, Astrid, there is a glow. I can see it. Come on!" he insisted, jerking Astrid's hand off him. No one could stop him, so they sighed and followed like they had all along.

They followed Hiccup for several minutes and were about to deem him crazy when they saw the faint glow of the bright flower. It stood in a strange little patch of short grass, not a tree, bush, or flower within a ten foot radius of it.

"Wow, he isn't going crazy," Snotlout murmured.

"Hmm, who knew?" Tuffnut hummed.

Hiccup laid you down beside the flower. "Quick get the antidote ready."

"Now!" a familiar voice called.

Suddenly, nets and bolas took down the vikings and dragons. Only Hiccup was free to move, well, and sick little you.

"Viggo," Hiccup spat, holding your torso on his folded legs.

"I really should thank you, my dear Hiccup," Viggo began, walking into the open. "For without you, I would have never found the Savior Flower. And this plant is worth fortunes."

"You're not using this plant, Viggo."

"Ah, my boy, you don't have a choice," Viggo taunted. "Brother." Ryker appeared from behind Hiccup and wrapped his hand around the stem of the flower. "The nectar is worthless if the plant is dead. If the flower is mine and you do me a tiny favor, then I'm sure I can spare a tiny drop of its nectar."

"No!" Hiccup shouted. "Don't! I'll do anything!"

Viggo smirked. "Go back to Berk. Leave my Dragon Hunters and myself alone. Never interfere with me again."

Hiccup frowned but looked down at you.

"H- Hic, don't," you whispered. "Not- for me. Please."

He smiled softly at you, closing your straining eyes. "Don't worry," he promised, "you'll be better soon."

Viggo chuckled. "What a promise, Hiccup, but can you deliver? I do understand what it's like to have a brother. Not a sister or a twin, but close enough. I would do anything for my brother, would you do anything for your sister?"

"Hiccup, don't!" Astrid pleaded. The rest of the gang joined.

"Shut up!" Hiccup shouted, unable to take any more. "Shut up! You have no idea what I'm going through! (Y/ N) is my twin! She's part of me! And I can't- I won't live without her. Either we leave the Dragon Hunters alone, or Berk finds a new heir."

No one said anything else.

Satisfied, Hiccup looked up at Viggo Grimborn. "I agree to your terms."

Viggo snapped his fingers, and a Dragon Hunter came forward with the official treaty and a pencil. Hiccup snatched the pencil and went to sign the treaty when-

Snap!

"(N/N)!" Hiccup cried.

"Go die, Viggo," you spat.

He clutched his fists together, and you dropped the flower who's glow was already fading. "You stupid girl! You just ruined everything! Everything!" He lost his cool, letting out a string of curses.

Suddenly, Stoick the Vast broke free of his bonds and picked Viggo up by the collar of his vest. "That's my daughter you're talking about."

And then it was chaos.

Dragon Hunters fought back hard, but they eventually retreated. The Berkians had Viggo tied up and captured. He wasn't going to lead the Dragon Hunters any time soon.

Hiccup returned to his twin. "(N/ N)," he wept. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

You coughed, weakly. "Don't be. I'm the one who picked the flower." Hiccup wrapped his arms around your torso, crushing you to him. It made it difficult to breath, but you were right where you wanted to be.

"Please. Please don't go," he begged. "I won't be able to live without you."

"Promise me," you whispered.

"What?"

"Promise me you won't give up. Never give up. Be the brave, strong Hiccup I grew up with, and never give up."

"No, I- I can't."

"Hiccup, please. For me. My dying wish. Please," you begged.

He squeezed you to him so tight it hurt. "No."

"Please," you begged again, a tear slipping out of your eyes.

"Don't cry. Please, don't go," he wept, his tears falling onto you. Another tear came out of your eyes. "Okay! Okay, I promise. I promise I won't give up! I promise I'll stay alive! But please, don't leave me!" You went completely limp in his arms. "(N/ N)? (N/ N)! (N/ N), no! (Y/ N)! (Y/ N)! (Y/ N)!"

Gothi smacked him upside the head again. And Hiccup looked up just enough to see the drink in her wrinkly hand.

He looked up at her with teary eyes and a hopeful expression. She nodded, and he poured the drink down your throat.

And you coughed. You coughed and managed to drink the antidote in your almost dead state. As soon as you finished, you started getting your color back. Your breathing also deepened.

Hiccup hugged you tightly and lifted you back into his arms. "Let's go home," he announced to everyone.

And you lived, a long, happy life with your twin brother at your side.


	88. Dire Straights

**Dire Straits**

 **For Brown5714**

 **You are both 18**

 **Race To The Edge**

* * *

You watched in awe as the Night Terror flew into perfect formation at the command of Fishlegs. You weren't the only one impressed.

"Nice work, Fishlegs," congratulated Hiccup.

"Yeah, this is amazing!"

Fishlegs puffed his chest out at the compliment. "Thank you! I've discovered that the Night Terrors respond quite nicely to whistle commands." He blew into his instrument to produce another whistle. "Hey! Impressive! Oh! That's a new formation," he noted. You watched eagerly to see what they would make.

"Is that a-" you started.

"Nice Rumblehorn, you guys!"

"Uh, that's no formation, Fishlegs," Hiccup informed, pointing at the Rumblehorn heading right for y'all.

Stoick waved his arms around, trying to rid himself of the pesky Night Terrors. "Stoick!" you cheered.

He, however, grunted. "Ah! Blasted dragons! I'm a chief!"

"I don't think dragons care about that sort of stuff," you hinted as he landed before y'all.

"Anyways, why are you here, dad?"

"Well, no trade ships have come to Berk in weeks, and no sign of Johann, either."

"Strange," you observed.

"We've sent scouting boats to the Straits of Baldur to investigate, but none have returned."

"That route has been known to be a hotbed for Scauldrons,"

"Except that the Auxiliary Riders have scouted the area as well, and they say the seas are empty and quiet."

"I'm not sure what could be keeping the trade ships away, but something definitely isn't right out there.

*Time Skip*

"Uh, I hate to be the one who points out the obvious, but you do realize we're just staring at water, right?" Tuffnut pointed out. "No sign of any wild dragons or hunter ships."

"What's keeping these merchants away?"

"Hiccup, look!"

"Adolescent male. About two ship lengths. Whoa! He's a big boy for sure," rambled Fishlegs, excitedly.

"That could be our culprit."

"Okay, we'll head to Berk and grab some nets. It's just a routine Scauldron extraction and relocation," Hiccup said, casually.

Suddenly, the water started bubbling. "Wait, looks like he might have a friend." The bubbling increased by the second, as well as a sudden foul odor.

"Ew, that smell!" you coughed, covering your nose.

"Ugh! What is that stink? Yuck! Hey, Snotlout, kinda smells like the trail to your hut after last year's Mutton Fest," compared Tuffnut. "No bueno."

"Hey, back off! It isn't me, and that was a very trying time by the way."

"Well, remember what wise old Uncle Hagelin used to say: he who hath smelt it, hath dealt it," Ruffnut quoted.

"And if it was more than just gas, he will hath felt it in his pants " finished Tuffnut. "Ah, he was a brilliant man."

"That's disturbing," you cringed.

"It isn't me!" insisted Snotlout.

"Hiccup, if it wasn't Snotlout, do you think that could mean," Fishlegs hinted.

"Everyone, clear the area! Now!" yelled Hiccup. Immediately, everyone sped away as a whirlpool started below.

"Oh, great," you whined. "Hiccup, are we seriously dealing with this?"

"What is that?" asked Astrid.

"No time to explain. We need to move!"

"Hiccup, the Scauldron!" Everyone glanced at the Scauldron, watching it get sucked into the whirlpool.

"I see it. Fishlegs, follow me."

They freed the Scauldron, who didn't hesitate to leave, but Fishlegs got caught in the suction power of the whirlpool.

"Hiccup, it's pulling us in!" he cried.

"Fly against it." Fishlegs tried, Meatlug struggled to stay above. "Push harder!" Everyone watched as Meatlug struggled to escape the suction of the whirlpool. "Oh, this keeps getting better by the second!"

"Fishlegs!" called Heather.

"Heather!" he called back. She tried to fly in closer, but refused to let Windshear get caught in it, too.

"Hiccup, we can't get in there."

Hiccup sighed, "Okay, we only have one hope. Concentrate our fire. Everyone, blast into the mouth. Now!" On command, everyone combined fire and disrupted the whirlpool. Once the sea calmed, the strained flying turned to tense hovering.

"That was close," you commented.

"You know, now that I think about it, I would hypothesize that the dragon/man-eating whirlpool is probably what scared those merchants away," Tuffnut proclaimed.

"No kidding," you dead planned.

"I would concur with said hypothesis, brother Nut," Ruffnut agreed. "No boat could withstand such a display of natural force."

"What was that? A sea monster?"

"Not a sea monster. A powerful Tidal Class dragon: the Submaripper. I've only read about them in the Book of Dragons. Much scarier in person," answered Hiccup.

"No kidding, but why would a Submaripper take hold in a narrow area?" you questioned.

Fishlegs added on, "Yeah, they prefer deeper, open water, and they're typically very reclusive."

"Yeah, there's no way a Submaripper would make this of all places his home. It doesn't make any sense," you continued on with Fishlegs.

"I don't know. What I do know is we have an extremely territorial and dangerous dragon on our hands. Come on, let's head to Berk." Everyone turned and started flying home.

*Time Skip*

"Dad, what happened here?" Hiccup asked, gesturing to the gloomy village. The normally bubbling village put out a dull aura. Even the children weren't running around with their contagious laughter.

"With the trade routes closed, we've had no way to get provisions. Without any gold, we have no means to purchase them, either. Son, if the routes aren't opened soon, the reserves will run out. And when it does, we won't be able to feed our people," admitted Stoick, solemnly. Everyone looked at the ground.

Hiccup didn't waste another second before getting to work. "Heather, Ruff, Tuff, help the Auxiliary gather more provisions. Fishlegs, help feed the village. Astrid, (Y/ N), and Snotlout, come with me. We're going back to the Straits. We have a Submaripper to remove."

*Time Skip*

You, Snotlout, Astrid, and Hiccup hovered over the straight, staring at clear, open waters. Hiccup suddenly tossed you some goggles. "Here, take these. We're gonna need them."

"Sweet. I was wondering when we'd put my amazing invention to more work," you gloated, studying them. Hiccup made them well, you remembered. Now it was time for them to be used in the field and not just for play.

"Death Song amber goggles?" observed Astrid.

"Yeah, they'll help us see underwater," you smiled, slipping it on. You looked at everyone else then your hand, getting used to the orange tint that came with the goggles.

"And you know this, how?"

You shrugged, "I like to swim."

"Come on, guys, focus. Once we dive down, we'll drive the Submaripper out to open water, away from the trade routes."

Snotlout put his goggles on before catching yours and Astrid's attention. "Come on, admit it. I am totally rocking this look." You rolled your eyes and turned your back to him.

You dove underwater at Hiccup's signal and let the dragons swim down. The Submaripper, feeling the disturbance in the water, turned to face you.

Its giant eyes blink, seemingly staring right at you. You shivered, barely managing to avoid the beginning of a whirlpool it made. Quickly, everyone pulled up and raced to the air, panting heavily.

"Well, that went fantastic. And I'm really glad you gave us these goggles. It really helped me see how clearly we nearly came to getting killed!" Snotlout shouted.

"Oh, big whoop, you big baby," you scoffed. "We've been through much worse."

"No need to remind me!"

"Yeah, like that time you almost wet your pants while facing the Screaming Death, or that time-"

"I said, no need to remind me! Seriously, I'm trying to forget all that."

"What is it, Hiccup?" Astrid asked, noticing the face Hiccup was making. You and Snoutlout ended your bickering to hear his answer.

"That dragon didn't wander into the Straits. It was chained here."

"Chained?"

"With dragon-proof chains. And there's only one person capable of that."

*Time Skip*

"Viggo?"

"I'm not sure how, but this is a message. He's telling me to back off, or Berk will face the consequences." He walked to a sad, hungry child and gave her an apple. The young girl gasped excitedly and took it. "This is all my fault," he concluded, regretfully.

"Hiccup, I don't-"

"He knows Berk has no more gold and needs trade to survive."

The twins landed nearby, and villagers raced toward them.

"Oh, thank Thor." Snotlout stared at his small portion of food. "That's it? One lousy potato?"

"Why not pretend it's an apple?" challenged Tuffnut.

"Thank Thor, they came with food. I was starving," a nearby villager said, gratefully.

"Maybe it's time to call off the strikes on the Hunters," Hiccup sighed.

"Or free the Submaripper," Fishlegs said, like it was obvious.

"How? We can't stay down there long enough. Even if we could, how could we get through those chains?"

"Let me worry about those chains. You worry about getting deeper."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Fishlegs?" you asked. He smiled like he had a secret. "It is that thing we found out after the-" you whispered the rest in his ear, knowing he wanted to surprise Hiccup with it.

Fishlegs nodded, "Mhm."

"Sweet, what can I do to help?"

"Don't worry about me. Help Hiccup."

"Okay," you agreed as he run off.

*Time Skip*

"Hiccup, I have something." You, Hiccup, Fishlegs, and the twins watched as Fishlegs gently poured Changewing acid into the water. It drifted and melted the chains propped in the water. "Good old Changewing acid."

Hiccup was amazed. "H- How?"

Ruffnut chuckled, and the twins answered, " Simple, really."

"Yes, simple indeed. It's simply a matter of viscosity. Whereas Monstrous Nightmare gel dissolves in water, Changewing acid remains intact," Tuffnut finished.

"Science!" they cheered together. It reminded you of when they contracted Eel Pox when y'all were fifteen.

"They're actually right," Fishlegs admitted.

"They know some pretty weird stuff," you added, eyeing them.

"Of course we are. There was doubt? And yes, thank you for noticing, (Y/ N)."

"How goes the free-diving?"

"Well, no matter what we do, (Y/N) and I just can't hold our breaths long enough."

Tuffnut hummed, thoughtfully, "Hmm. It would appear that you need a means to submerge yourself without having to hold your breath. Something that would keep the air in-"

"-But, said water out," Ruffnut finished. She put a pot over her head, showing an example of such a device.

Tuffnut hummed again and grabbed a nearby ladle. He pulled Ruffnut closer and started whacking the pot. "Oh, come and get it!"

He paused, letting Ruffnut announce, "I'm fine." Then he continued hitting the pot, and she screamed in surprise and disorientation.

"I do so love doing that." He began singing, "Hooligan tribe, won't you come out tonight come out tonight, come out tonight Hooligan tribe, won't you come out tonight come out tonight, come out tonight-"

*Time Skip*

A few hours later, you stood beside Fishlegs looking at- "That's Gobber's old smelting cauldron?"

"Essentially," Hiccup answered. "With some added Gronkle iron reinforcements and a window hatch made of Death Song amber to keep the water out and the air in. I exit out there when I reach the bottom."

"Keeping air in and said water out," you quoted.

"Remarkable!"

"Well, don't compliment me yet, Fishlegs. We still don't know if it works." Toothless grunted his disapproval as Hiccup walked over to test it. "Hey, don't worry, bud. I'll be fine."

"You know, when Toothless thinks this is a bad idea, he's usually right," you pointed out. Toothless beamed at someone finally pointing that out to his rider.

Hiccup waved it off. "Nah, he's just overprotective. One tug means I've reached the bottom. Two tugs means there's something wrong, bring me up." He pulled the rope attached to a bell for demonstration.

"One tug: good. Two tugs: bad. Got it." Fishlegs pushed the lever to send Hiccup down, underwater.

Everyone watched the water, waiting for something to go wrong.

"You know, Toothless, you have every right to be overprotective, especially with a rider like Hiccup." He grumbled an agreement, making you laugh.

All too soon (and predictably), Hiccup pulled the rope in panicked groups of twos.

"Of course," you mumbled, watch Fishlegs pull the lever to bring Hiccup back up. He fell out of the old cauldron, coughing.

"Fishlegs, (Y/N), it, uh- it needs some tweaking." Toothless groaned, rolling his eyes. "Oh, don't be so harsh."

A few more hours later, Hiccup announced, "There, triple-reinforced." Toothless let out another grunt of his disapproval.

Astrid came in before you could say anything. "Hiccup, I just sent the Auxiliary to Storehouse Island for the last of the rations."

"And how long will that last?"

"I'm not sure."

"Uh, I still need to take this to Lars Lake for one final test." He looked out to the village of sad, hungry people. His people. "It looks like there's no time for tests. Gather the Riders, we leave immediately."

*Time Skip*

"Okay, set it down here." Everyone had their dragons lower the boat, "Gently. Gently," onto the boat.

"Okay, Hiccup, we get it. Don't want disturb the Submaripper," you snapped. Everyone landed on the boat.

"Okay. We need to act fast. I need to get down there and free the Ripper before it notices we're here." Hiccup took Toothless's prosthetic tail and walked to the cauldron.

"And how is Toothless' tail supposed to help?" Snotlout asked, as fed up with Hiccup's nagging as you were.

"Well, contrary to popular opinion, I'm not much of a swimmer.

"Oh, sure, that will work. Nice knowing ya'," Snotlout joked. Toothless growled, annoyed with Snotlout's morbid sense of humor.

"Okay, here's an idea. I'm a good swimmer. Much faster than Hiccup. I could also hold my breath longer than he could, remember, Hic? Why don't I go down there?" you offered. "It'll go much faster. Less of a chance the Submaripper will notice our presence."

"She has a point," Fishlegs agreed.

"What? No! I like her company much more than know-it-all Hiccup's, over there. Send him down," barked Snotlout. Toothless growled again. "What? You of all vikings should agree with me, T! She listens and gives you way more attention than Hiccup, there."

"I can hear everything you're telling my dragon," Hiccup reminded, frowning.

"I know that!"

"And I listen to my dragon plenty." You busted out laughing. "What? Do you really think- you know what? We'll discuss it later. Fine, (Y/ N), you can go down there. But be quick."

You climbed into the diving cauldron. "Okay, don't bring me up unless I tug the chain twice, no matter what." Everyone nodded then Fishlegs pushed the lever to send you underwater. It squeaked and made creaking noises the deeper you went. "Come on. Come on, now. Please stay together. Thor, please let Hiccup have built this strong enough to not brake. That would be-" It hit the floor. "Awesome! It worked!" You tugged the rope once, letting them know you reached the bottom.

You dove into the water, quickly swimming to the nearest chain and poured the acid onto it. You then closed the jar and swam back to the cauldron, tugging the rope once more. One chain done.

You repeated the process, having no idea of Viggo's arrival on the surface. You barely dodged one of his boulders as it hit the ocean floor. Viggo must have been watching the Strait, you reasoned. Shoot.

The boulder woke up the Submaripper, and it spotted you. Your eyes widened as it opened its mouth and started sucking you in. Desperately, you held onto a boulder until a sunken ship took your place in the dragon's mouth.

With a sigh of terrified relief, you hurriedly freed the dragon from one more chain before returning to the cauldron to tug the chain once more. "Three chains done. Only one more chain to go." You took a deep breath and dove back into the water, trying to end it quickly.

"Fishlegs, we have to bring her up," Hiccup ordered, landing Toothless on the boat.

"But it's too early. What about-" Hiccup cut him off with a huff and a glare. "Right, right. Meatlug, winch!"

Below the surface of the water, you finished the last chain, turning to see the cauldron raising. You let out a gasp and quickly caught up with it. You sat rather impatiently as it creaked some more. "Just a little bit more. Just stay together a little longer," you begged.

Before you knew it, you felt a sudden jerk then found yourself plummeting to the ocean floor. The window in the cauldron gave, and cracks let water rush through around the edges. You looked down to see the legs had given out, trapping you inside.

A familiar roar had you looking out the window. "(D/N)!" Your dragon circles around the cauldron, blasting it in hopes of saving you, but not a dent was made. She purred knowingly through the window at you. You glanced at the rushing water, leaving you with less and less air. "Go, (D/N)! Save yourself!" She purred again and rested her head against the window. You smiled, "I know, girl. I wouldn't leave you either." You rested your hand against the window for that last connection when you saw the Submaripper stir. "(D/N)!" you shouted in warning.

Then you blacked out.

*Time Skip*

"(Y/ N)!" you faintly heard. "Breathe, (Y/ N)! Come on, love, breathe!"

You woke up coughing up water that burned your throat. "What happened?" you asked.

"Viggo happened."

"Viggo. No, no, he can't escape." You struggled to stand up, but you were pulled back down. "We have to get him."

"Easy, (N/N)."

"I got you," assured Astrid. "Don't worry. He won't get far. Come on, guys."

Sadly, he used precious dragons to get away. Astrid apologized for letting them escape, but everyone understood the need to protect dragons.

*Time Skip*

As docking ships quickly unloaded their goods, Hiccup sighed in guilt. "This never would have happened if Viggo wasn't trying to get at me."

"And Berk never would've been saved if it wasn't for you," Stoick countered.

"Yeah, and we would still be at war with the dragons," you reminded.

"Hiccup, your foe revealed his true colors. Only a coward endangers innocent women and children as a means of intimidation. This is a dangerous game, son, but I'm confident, bravery will always triumph over cowardice."

His dad walked away, but you stopped Hiccup, adding, "And, Hiccup, you're the bravest person I know." You walked off, leaving smiling.


	89. Kindness Kills A Murderer

**Kindness Kills A Murderer**

 **You are both 21**

 **Modern**

* * *

"Any last words? Say them."

"Go to Hell."

"Already here."

Gliding your knife across his throat, you steal his life from him. You watch him collapse and his eyes portray disbelief, which turned into shock, next anger, then sadness, before finally they turned into an empty eternity. He would never hold emotion in his eyes again.

You leave the scene, already knowing no evidence would lead to you. You're a twenty one year old girl. Feeble looking, with (H/ C) hair, innocent (E/C) eyes, and pink lips that easily told lie after lie without the slightest care. You had taken the lie detector test before and received a perfect score. The machine said you weren't lying, when you lied about everything after the first handful of questions you told the truth on.

A professional at her finest. A killing machine. A heartless creature. Barely, if human at all.

You learned at a young age emotions were for the weak. You watched your parents be murdered before your own five year old eyes. You were kidnapped and sold to a creep who did unmentionable things to the children he bought. You escaped when you were seven with a six year old boy. He was like a brother to you. Together, y'all hid in the shadows for two weeks before getting caught.

The boy was shot soon after y'all were caught. Your eyes widened at the sight. Your mouth screamed his name. Your voice raised in hysterics. Your tears swam down your cheeks. Your legs rushed toward him as he collapsed. Your arms gathered him closer to you. Your ears listened to his soft and final words. Your eyes watched his eyes become an empty void. Not an ounce of emotion. No pain. No sorrow. No happiness. No love.

He would never hold emotion in his eyes again.

You ended up killing two guys in a red haze. The third guy fled. That was when Kazher found you. He found the two bodies you had stolen life from and took you in. He trained you to be the best assassin the world had ever seen. Your name: The Bloody Thorn. Thorn, sharp and poisonous; blood, the liquid that gave and took life.

You had your first mission when you were eight. You surpassed Kazher's hopes in your capability. Quickly, you received more missions than anybody else. You received any toy, game, food, candy, everything you asked for, but you didn't ask for much of anything except books.

Books took you into a land where evil could be conquered. Books took you into a land where happy endings weren't just false hopes and dreams. Books were your escape.

But the deaths of a over a thousand murders soon plagued your thoughts.

By nature, you had not a harmful bone in your body. No, they were forced there. The hate. The rage. The pain. A being without a heart.

Or, maybe- just maybe- the heart was sheltered. Protected by a wall until it was time to love again.

*Time Skip*

To say Kazher was shocked was an understatement. You never showed a sign of distaste in the lifestyle, the line of work. And, dare you had, just quit.

With a silent nod wearing a shocked expression, he let you walk away: alive.

Life, living as a normal person, was boring. Day in and day out, your routine was the same. Wake up, get ready for the day, go to work, plaster a semi real smile to customers, go to the park to read, go to your apartment, shower, read, eat dinner, read, go to bed. Mondays and Thursdays you went to the gym for a few hours instead of work.

However, while life was a bit repetitive, you never regretted quitting.

Especially when a certain auburn haired, green eyed boy starting worming his way into your life.

"Hi, (Y/ N)," he greeted, after seeing you at the cafe you worked at for a week.

"Um, hi, uh," you trailed off, not knowing his name.

He stuck his hand out. "Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third," he finished.

You smiled. "Nice name. I like it."

He blinked but laughed. "Oh, do you?" You nodded. "That's a first. Most people think my name is, well, dumb. I don't stray far them."

You kindly shook your head in disagreement. "Don't sell yourself short, kid."

He chuckled, "Kid? I'm twenty one. How old are you?"

"Twenty one," you more of asked then answered, then nodded to confirm it. "Yeah, twenty one."

"So we're the same age, and I'm not a kid. Anymore."

You let out a snort that was a lot like a laugh.

"You don't laugh a lot, do you?" he analyzed.

"Not often, no. Why?"

He folded his hands together, letting his elbows rest on the table while his chin rested on his entwined knuckles. "I think you have a pretty laugh. I just made it my mission to make you laugh every day."

You almost declined, but remembered you now had a choice about making friends. "Hmm, so, a friend?" you couldn't help but ask.

"Yup," he nodded, with a smile.

"I've never had a friend before," you admitted.

"Really? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be alone," he stated, making you blush. You had never blushed before, other than from anger. "Don't worry, I'm honored to be your first friend."

"How many friends do you have?"

"Uh, five, not including my dog, Toothless."

"Oh, cool," you said, not knowing what else to say.

"Can I have your number?"

"My what? Number?"

"You don't get out much, do you? Your phone number, so we can call and text."

"Oh, y- yeah here," you stuttered, pulling out your old flip phone.

"Old timer," he joked, not looking up as he punched in his number. "Here you go. I sent myself a text so I should have your number."

"Okay." You looked at his phone to see he texted himself _Gotta love me ;)_. You laughed softly but excused yourself to leave, seeing as your shift at the cafe had ended before you started talking to Hiccup.

You texted almost all day every day, chatting a minute here and there at work and for a few minutes after work. A week later, you learned he lived right across the hall from you one day while you were running late to work. After that, he joined you on your trips to the park, which was sometimes cancelled so you could hang out at his place or yours.

You knew just about everything about him, and he knew everything about you. Everything except your past. You avoided talking about you past. Sometimes, he brought the subject up but let it go whenever you quickly changed the topic.

What both surprised and intrigued you was his kindness. You had never known someone to be as selfless and kind as him. He was patient and whenever he said a term or phrase you didn't exactly understand, he explained it or showed you the movie or tv show it came from. He taught you to ride a bike (which he thought it funny that you didn't know how) and stuff that young adults do. He of course, preferred reading, much to your excitement.

It was a shock however, when you realized you fell in love with him.

It was about five months after you met. You were both reading on opposite ends of his couch, with your knees bent and feet side by side with his in the middle. You glanced up from your book and stared at his perfect features for a minute, before it suddenly dawned on you.

Not knowing what to do, you blurted it out. "I love you, Hiccup!"

His eyes darted to meet yours in shock. "You what?"

You blushed and looked away. "I- I, uh, I-"

Your stuttering mess of a cover up was ended by him planting his lips to yours. You kissed back almost immediately, but he pulled back with a light pink dancing across his smiling cheeks.

"I love you, too."

You smiled brightly, thanking whatever God(s) out there for having Hiccup come into your life.

*Time Skip*

Two days later, Hiccup opened the car door, helping you step out of the car with a picnic basket in his other hand.

He had asked you out on your first date a few minutes after your confessions. Of course, you said yes.

A picnic while watching the sun set. What a better first date?

At least, that was how it started.

"More grape juice, mi'lady?" he asked, in a fancy accent, making you giggle.

"Yes, please."

He poured you a glass of grape juice as a man walked up to you.

"You (Y/ N)?" he grunted.

You slowly nodded, stiff as a board. "Yes. W-" You didn't finish your question, for he pulled a gun and pointed it at you.

By instinct, you shoved his gun up and used the hidden gun strapped to your thigh, under your knee length dress, to shot him in his forehead.

You face was blank as you searched the area for any more threats, ignoring the guy you just killed. Nodding when you didn't see anyone else, you turned towards a shocked Hiccup, frozen still from what he just witnessed. He stared at the nameless guy in horror.

You turned his attention to you when you aimed your gun at him.

"Leave no witnesses," you quoted.

He didn't move. He didn't beg for life. He didn't try to stop you. Nor did he accept the fact his life was over.

No, sadness pouring into his eyes stopped you from pulling the trigger. Not betrayal, like he should be feeling. Not fear for his own life, like he should have been. Sad pity, worry for you.

Your hand shook, something that never happened before. You stared intently into his eyes before closing yours gently, lowering the gun to your side.

"I can't," you whispered. "I can't kill the boy I love. I can't kill you, Hiccup."

You fell to your knees as tears fell down your cheeks. Hiccup pulled you into his arms and gently rubbed your back, whispering sweet nothings into your ear.

"H- How?" was all you could muster, but it was enough.

"Because I love you. Just like you love me enough to not kill me, I love you enough to not leave."

"But I've killed thousands of people," you admitted.

"Thousands?" he raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Two thousand and fifty seven." You glanced at the guy you just killed. "Fifty eight," you corrected.

"That's a lot of people," he agreed.

"I've been killing people since I was seven. I'm heartless! A monster! Only good for killing!"

He responded calmly. "I don't believe that. I know for a fact that that's wrong. You good a lot of things. For starters: your job. More importantly: you're great at making me happy. I love you, (Y/ N). I can bear some of your burdens but only if you let me. But remember, I'm always here for you."

"Please, I want to go home. To your home," you whimpered, for the first time in years.

He quickly threw everything in the basket. "For you, my dear, anything."

When you arrived at Hiccup's apartment, he brought you to his room and sat you on the bed. You kicked off your shoes, wiping tears off of your face only for more to replace them.

Hiccup gently guided your hands away and wiped your cheeks gently with a soft tissue, casually setting it on the bedside table.

He listened patiently, listening as you told you story.

He sat next to you before he pulled you gently so that you laid down, with you upper torso and head on top of him. "Shh," he comforted, rubbing you back gently. "I'm here. Let it out. You're safe, now."

"I'm a monster, though! A murderer!" you wept.

"I see no monster. And kindness kills a murderer. You just have to let yourself rise like a phoenix. Let yourself be reborn from your ashes. Let your past rule a different you."

"But I killed people! Ruined families!"

"And you're crying. You feel remorse, guilt. That proves that you are no monster. You are the girl who got caught up in with a tribe of ruthless monsters before realizing right from wrong. You learned and made yourself a better life. That does not make you a monster, it make you you. Live on, love strong. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be right beside you. If you ever need an ear to listen, just whisper in my ear. If you ever need to be held, I'll protect you from the world. Whatever you need, you are not alone. Not anymore. Never again. I promise."

He held you tightly, comforting you even after you fell asleep.

And, with a little help and quite some time, you were safe. Free from your haunting past; free from your demons.


	90. A Writer's Words

**A Writer's Words**

 **You are both 16**

 **Modern**

* * *

Hiccup couldn't think of anything else to do! Why were you so stubborn and difficult? It drove him crazy, but he couldn't stop loving you.

With a sigh, he picked up his lunch tray and started to walk away. On the way, he caught sight of the page you were writing on.

 _My gods!_ it read. _Today is another special day! Hiccup is talking to me again! I just wish I could talk back. How can I respond? I want to. I'll open my mouth to form words, but I'm nothing but quick sand. One way in; no way out._

 _I love him. Maybe someday I'll be able to form coherent words and confess my feelings. Or maybe I'll be trapped forever in my eternal black hole, not even letting an ounce of light escape. I-_

Hiccup read no more. He knew reading your personal journal was wrong, but he was curious to what you were writing nearly every possible moment. He sat himself back down next to you.

"(Y/ N)," he spoke. "Are you busy tonight?"

You jerked your head up, but your hand continued writing a few seconds more. As silently as always, you shook your head. You mouthed the word no. No plans tonight, unless Hiccup created some, which you hoped was the case.

"Then, um, do you want to go, uh, on a date with me?" he stuttered.

You blushed shyly and ducked your head, nodding.

He perked up. "Awesome! Can I pick you up around six?" Again, you nodded, but this time you looked up at him. He said, "Great. See you then, (Y/ N)." He kissed your cheek and darted away.

You smiled and your eyes followed his nervous, fading figure. "See you then," you repeated softly to yourself.

For you, the day seem to fly by. You thought of 122 different ways the night could end. Four major general categories: he kisses you, he comes close to kissing you but is interrupted, he likes likes you but chickens out of the date or kiss, or you would be friend zoned. You really hoped it wasn't the last category.

Wait- six categories. Either you or him get ill or in an accident. Seven: family emergency happens. 157 possibilities. 183. 200. 202. At least a new possibility for every second as you waited. Sometimes multiple would flood your head at once.

 _202 possibilities, you wrote in your journal. What am I to do? Once we leave, the possibilities are cut down to 122. No, 131. Scratch a few nearly impossible possibilities to make 53._

 _I'm nervous. What if this-? What if that-? continues to plague my mind. This is the first time in a while I'm not proud of my ability to think of nine different things at once, nor for my hypersensitive senses._

 _What am I to do? What am I- he's here._ Your writing ceased as you slammed the journal shut, shoved it in the (F/C) bag, and pounded down the stairs three at a time.

"(Y/ N)?" you heard your mom ask the visitor.

You rushed to appear but stopped when you tripped on the last step. The bruise on your forehead would definitely show tomorrow.

Your name was called by two different voices, though only one called a second time in a worried tone. You pushed yourself up and passed away a small smile to show Hiccup that you were fine.

"Are you okay?" he asked anyways. You nodded, and he hugged you. "Thank goodness!"

You waved goodbye to your mom before dragging Hiccup back to his car. A faint "bye, (Y/ N)" echoed behind y'all. You didn't show any signs of having heard it.

Hiccup opened and closed the car door for you before walking around to his side and getting ready.

"Ready?" he asked, throwing you a small sideways smile. You nodded, eagerly. "Good." And he backed out of the driveway before driving off.

Both of you were wearing jeans and normal T-shirts. His was plain green with his brown vest and yours was (F/C) with (favorite design).

First, he took you to a nice park, where you went straight for the swings. He pushed you gently a few times before climbing on the next swing. He quickly caught up to you, not that you noticed. You were to busy tilting you head up and closing your eyes.

You felt somebody- meaning Hiccup- staring and opened your eyes to see. Sure enough, he was staring. When he realized he was caught, he turned away but looked back at you a moment later.

"Having fun?"

You smiled and nodded.

"Good. Ready to go to dinner?"

You nodded, even though you had only been there for a few minutes.

The ride to dinner was short, for it was only on the other side of the park. He had a picnic basket and blanket laid neatly on the soft green grass.

You gasped as your lips turned up into a smile. He did all of this? And for you? Why? You were the girl who never spoke and only jotted down invisible replies to people's words as they got mad at your silence and walked away.

"Do you like it?" asked Hiccup, nervously.

You nodded.

"Thank goodness. Come, I hope you like the food I packed for you."

You clutched your two journals tightly with your right arm as Hiccup took your left hand to guide you to the picnic blanket.

"I know you don't like talking," he began, pulling out some food and laying it out, "but would be alright if I asked you some yes or no questions?"

You nodded. You didn't see why not. Besides, not even your parents tried to understand you, so you were thrilled that Hiccup was.

"Thanks. Um, do you like me?"

You blushed and ducked your head but still nodded.

"I mean like- like, as in love."

Again, you nodded.

He sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. I love you, too."

Your eyes brightened and you opened your mouth to speak before catching yourself. Hiccup saw your hesitation before you turned your head to distract yourself. It had been a while since you almost slipped. Hiccup was the person you wanted to talk to at that time as well.

"You can talk, you know. I'll listen."

Those two words caught your attention, and you froze. Someone listen? And to you, nonetheless. It had been a while since someone cared enough to listen to what words you had to say.

You opened your journal to an empty page and scribbled _why?_ on the blank page.

When you looked up, you expected Hiccup to frown or scold you for "ignoring" him, but you found him watching you patiently. He held out his hand, as if he knew you wanted to communicate in some fashion.

You hesitantly handed him your journal and allowed him to read and process the word you wrote.

"Why? Why would I listen? Because everybody deserves to be heard. Everyone deserves to speak their mind at least once."

You stared at him.

"Will you speak? I promise to listen."

You nodded but didn't attempt to speak.

"Thank you."

 _For what? I've yet to verbally communicate._

Hiccup chuckled. "I know, but you agreed to talk in the future. You're probably not ready yet. I get that. Just know that I'm always here to listen."

You smiled and nodded before continuing your date.

It was nice to have somebody patient and kind enough to care and wait for you to be ready.

*Time Skip*

Two months passed, and you waited for Hiccup to get impatient with your silence, but, if anything, he seemed to come to you for your silence.

"Good afternoon, mi'lady," greeted Hiccup, as you joined him with one of his friends after school, Astrid. "This is a first. I'm glad you're coming out."

You half expected her to get jealous since her and Hiccup had a thing a couple years back, but she just smiled eagerly. "Well, it's about time. Well, Hic, introduce me to your girlfriend."

You blushed as Hiccup went on. "Astrid, this is (Y/ N). (N/ N), this is my best friend, Astrid."

You smiled and timidly waved at her, but she wasn't having it. She yanked you right out of Hiccup's arms and brought her arms around you. "It is so nice to finally meet you. I have only seen you from afar, but, trust me, I can you are just perfect for my boy, Hiccup, here."

"Astrid-" Hiccup tried, but Astrid wouldn't have it.

"Hush you. You've kept this beautiful girl all to yourself for far too long. And since we've been best friends since diapers, I get to tell her all your embarrassing childhood stories."

"Oh gods, Astrid, please d-"

"Hey, best friend rights: I get to embarrass you to your girlfriend, isn't that right, (N/ N)?" she asked, swinging her arm around your shoulders.

You giggled and nodded quickly in agreement. You quickly scribbled down your thoughts before showing what you had wrote.

" _I like her_."

"Aw, thanks, babe, I like you, too." Your eyes widened at Astrid's casual term of endearment.

Hiccup pulled you gently to his side, protectively. "Hey, she's my babe, not yours. Get your own."

You ducked your head and blushed.

"Whatever, Hic. Anyways, back to the important one: Hiccup will not stop talking about you. Gosh, this boy falls hard. I mean, seriously, just kiss her and shut up, already!"

Hiccup smirked, "Oh, you mean like this?" He used his index finger to guide your lips to his. He pulled back a few seconds later, after a bright flash, but you were panting and blushing like a rose. "Astrid," he warned.

Astrid innocently slipped her phone back into her pocket. "Yes?"

"Send that to me," he broke the charade, smiling.

You gasped and swatted at his arm. You wanted him to tell her to delete the image not keep it.

"Oh, come on, love, I bet that picture is adorable. Plus, I want it as my home page picture. That way, I can look at you whenever I want."

"You have hundreds of pictures of her on your phone, Hic. Don't tell her that B.S."

He frowned. "You stay out of this, and hurry up and send me that pic."

You looked at him and mimic taking a picture with your hands, questioning him.

It was his turn to blush, even if it was barely noticeable. "What? I love taking pictures of my beautiful girlfriend. She so cute, I can't help it." You giggled when he used his nose to tickle your neck, and another flash went off.

"Oh, I am so keeping that!" a new voice shouted.

"Snotlout!" shouted Hiccup.

"What, want me to send this to you? I totally can."

"Yeah, that'd be awesome," he agreed.

Astrid peered over his shoulder. "Oh, you have to send that to me, too. Y'all are just too cute!"

"There," Snotlout finished, slipping his phone back to his pocket. Seconds later, Hiccup's and Astrid's phones beeped. Astrid instantly unlocked her phone while Hiccup just thanked him, keeping his arms around you and resting his head on yours.

"I love you, but you're so short," he teased, jokingly.

You retaliated, "And I love you, but you're wrong. I'm not short, you're just tall."

Everyone went silent.

Ten seconds passed.

Twenty.

Almost thirty seconds passed before Snotlout shouted the obvious. "You spoke! Dude, Hiccup, I thought you said she-"

"She doesn't, Snotlout. Never," Astrid cut him off. "Ask around, no one has ever hear her speak. And I mean never."

Hiccup turned you to face him. "Thank you."

You raised an eyebrow, silently asking what he was thankful for.

"Gifting me with the beauty of your magical voice. I won't make you, but please say it again."

Somehow, you knew exactly what he meant, and you complied. "I love you, Hiccup. I always have."

He smiled like you had just made him the happiest man in the world before smashing his lips to yours.

And he was right: Hiccup always listened.


	91. The Girl Who Doesn't Speak

**The Girl Who Doesn't Speak**

 **You are both somewhere 16-20**

* * *

You were silent as you were walking through the village. You had a basket of supplies for your parents and were heading back home.

"Hello, (Y/ N)," your crush, Hiccup, greeted. You smiled and waved your hello. He was use to this. You haven't spoken to anyone since... well... you were little. Even as a small child, you were quiet. You talked for a year when you turned five, but found it pointless and haven't spoken very much since. "Do you want me to carry that for you?" You shook your head no and grabbed his hand instead.

This was normal for you. You two usually held hands or kissed each other on the cheek or hugged or even stared into each other's eyes for a while. At first, it was a bit odd, but you both had feelings for each other. Even though it was obvious to both of you, neither of you ever said anything about it.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third was the only person who ever made you want to talk. It was weird. You had said a few words very softly to him, but only when you were at the cove and it was just the two of you and your dragons.

When you reached your doorstep you turned to give him a hug. Like always, you hugged longer than necessary and turned to kiss him on the cheek. Almost immediately after, he kissed your cheek. You hugged a few more seconds before pulling away.

You opened your door and took a step in when something tugged your sleeve. You faced Hiccup. "Um, (Y/ N)?" You nodded once. "Would you like to, um, go on a date with me?" He asked, nervously, playing with his prosthetic foot while waiting for your response. He would have been staring at the ground if he hadn't had to watch for your answer.

You wanted to answer him with your voice though. You cleared your throat and whispered, "I would love to," as loud as you could, which was pretty soft, but loud enough for him to hear.

His face instantly brightened up, and he picked you up and spun you around. "Yippy! Ya hoo!" he cheered while you giggled.

He set you down but kept you in his arms. "I-" he froze. He placed his hand gently on your cheek and started to lean in slowly, to see how okay you were with it. You closed your eyes and leaned in a bit. He took this as a yes and pressed his lips to yours.

Or, at least, he was about to.

Until . . .

"HEY, HICCUP!" Snot face Snotlout called. "Hey, pretty," he said to you as he walked up. It was one of Snotlout's nicknames for you. Pretty and various other terms containing the word 'Mute'. Hiccup groaned but pulled back, turning to face his irritable cousin while keeping an arm around your waist. He also glared at him but Snotlout didn't dare call you anything other than pretty, so Hiccup managed. And besides, you are very beautiful.

"What, Snotlout?" asked Hiccup, annoyed.

Snotlout, of course, didn't notice what he had disturbed. "Your dad wants you. He's at the great hall. He said it shouldn't take long, though."

"Okay, thanks." But Snotlout was already off.

Hiccup turned towards you. "I should be going. But, hey," he said, gently, using his index finger to push your chin up. "You still owe me that kiss," he said meaningfully but also playfully. "Dad is usually right when he says something shouldn't take long. Are you busy tonight?" You shook your head no. "Wanna have the date tonight?" You smiled and nodded quickly. "Great," he kissed your forehead. "I'll pick you up at seven?" You nodded. "Great. For now, farewell, and I shall see you tonight, mi'lady."

You giggled at his nickname for you and went inside to prepare to tonight. You wore a simple shirt and pants with your favorite fur boots for the date. ((AN: Could be something more elaborate if you want. To be honest, I normally where cargo pants, a t-shirt, and sneakers on a date. I don't dress up all fancy or wear makeup. Ever.))

You predicted he would take you to the cove, since you loved it there, and packed a bag just for that scenario. You would ask when he arrived.

It didn't take you long to get ready ((Maybe)) and you still had time to prepare dinner for your parents. You gave them a note telling them that you were going on a date with Hiccup.

"Good for you, sweetheart," your mom smiled.

"Congrats, pumpkin. He's a good kid," your dad said. You thought he would say more embarrassing stuff but was thankful when he didn't.

When the knock came from the door you jumped up and dashed for it. Your parents chuckled, happy to see you happy for once. You opened the door, thankful to find Hiccup in brown pants and a normal green shirt and vest.

He smirked, "I knew you wouldn't dress up. And you don't even need to, because you're always beautiful." You blushed.

"Hey, Hiccup. Have fun on your date tonight!" your mom called.

"Have fun, be safe, bla, bla, bla," your father said. He kissed the top of your head and followed your mom back to the kitchen.

"Cove?" you asked, in a whisper. Hiccup smiled and nodded. You reached over and grabbed your bag. "Ready."

"Good." He led you to Toothless and helped you on. The flight was amazing, like all flights with Toothless are. When Toothless landed Hiccup helped you off him and lead you to a picnic he had set up. Well it was a good thing you didn't eat dinner with your parents.

You're eyes widened, you grabbed his wrist, and ran to the picnic giggling. You enjoyed the food he packed and when the meal was done you whispered a quick, "Thank you."

Again, his eyes brightened. "You're talking a lot today. That means so much to me. Are you gonna keep talking?"

You pointed to the ground and nodded.

"On this date?" You nodded. He was spot on, like always. "Will you talk on other dates as well?" You shrugged. "Please?"

"If-" you coughed, "if you w- want."

"Here's some water," Hiccup offered. You took it, gratefully. After years of saying a couple words or so a year, this much talking was making your throat dry.

"You," you pointed at him and continued talking even though your voice was hoarse, "make me," breathe in, "wanna talk," another breath, "a lot."

His eyes shone brighter than the sun. "I do?" he asked, hesitantly. You smiled and nodded. Suddenly, he kissed you. It was gentle at first but soon it was passionate. When you pulled away for air you put your lips back together a few seconds later. This time you fought for dominance. Hiccup won and slid his tongue into your mouth when you gasped, not expecting for your back to gently hit the ground. You didn't even realize you were leaning backwards.

He broke away panting, but stared into your (E/C) orbs as you stared into his green ones.

"I love you, Hic- cup," you said, your voice barely a whisper.

His eyes widened with happiness and he said, "I love you, too. So much," before pressing his lips to yours again.

Over time, you got use to talking and could talk clearly within two months after your first date. But you only talked when you were alone with Hiccup.

Hiccup loved hearing your voice. And while he wanted you talking frequently no matter the place or amount of people, he never pushed you to do something you weren't ready for. Encourage? Yes, all the time. Push? Never.

Your parents were pleased when you at least said "Good morning" and "goodnight" to them. They even pulled Hiccup aside during the day and thanked him. You were surprised when he told you about it later.

Villagers were surprised when you started saying basic "thank you"s. At first, it was only when Hiccup was around and deathly quiet but people were pleased that you were coming out of your shell. Even Stoick noticed when you whispered your "hello" to him.

When you were alone, Hiccup would encourage you to talk and talk and talk. He tried to get you to babble on about stuff, but it didn't last long. He really appreciate you trying for him though. And he always gave you many kisses. Never enough, though.

All in all, though you never talk as much as others, you were finally talking.


	92. A Good Shot

**A Good Shot**

 **For MuseAlpha23**

 **You are both 20**

 **During the Second Movie**

* * *

Hiccup was getting ready to go find Drago. You swung your quiver on and slipped on your bow.

"You know, you don't have to come with me," he reminded.

"I know, but who else is going to save your butt when you get into trouble," you joked, smiling.

"I don't get into that much trouble," he denied.

"Oh, of course not. It just follows you everywhere you go. Don't worry, I still love you."

He leaned over to kiss you. "I'd hope so, we are getting married soon."

"Yeah, took you long enough to propose, dragon boy."

"Back to that name, eh?"

"Oh, we never left it," you teased, kissing his chin and leaning back.

"We should get going. Can't wait around for Drago to come to us," he said, standing up. "Tooth-!"

"Hic-" you started to turn just to have a hand cover your mouth. You were pulled back against Stoick, who was holding Hiccup with his other arm.

"Easy, dragons," he whispered. Toothless and (D/N), who had heard you both get cut off, had lowered their guards after seeing who it was.

Hiccup pulled away, and you were released.

"Are you kidding me? How'd you get in here?" Hiccup whisper yelled.

"The same way we're getting you out."

"We?" you quoted.

"Clear," Gobber appeared from an opening.

"Hiccup," you warned as you were lead down the corridor.

"I know. Dad! There's something you need to know!" he tried.

"Yeah, yeah, tell me on the way."

"This isn't an on-the-way kind of update, actually."

"I've heard enough, Hiccup."

"It's more of the earth-shattering development variety," you added.

"Yeah, just add it to the pile," he huffed.

"Dad, unlike most surprises I spring on you, this is one you'll like, I promise! You just have to handle it delicately, so-"

As soon as Gobber saw what around the corner, he stumbled back and walked passed Stoick, patting his friend's shoulder. "Uh, you might want to take this one." He plopped down on a rock. "Oh, boy."

Stoick pulled out his sword with an agitated sigh.

"Dad, can you put the sword away, please?"

*Time Skip*

After watching his parents dance, Hiccup took you to the edge of the room.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worried. He recognized the look in your eyes. You missed the time when you watched your parents dance to that song in your living room, remembering their youth.

"Yeah, I'm fine," you smiled. "Promise."

He wiped a happy tear from your eye and pecked your lips. "Don't worry, one day, that'll be us." He twirled you around and hugged you from behind. Your quiver made it a bit awkward, but Hiccup had dealt with its presence enough to ignore or work around it. "In unconditional love, dancing and singing, with love and happiness floating through the air."

You smiled, easily imagining it. You giggled at the thought. "Yeah. That sounds nice."

"It'll be perfect," he promised.

You beamed, "I know it will. Everything will be fine as long as you're with me."

He linked your fingers together and promised, "Forever, mi'lady." You shared another kiss. He suddenly used his other hand and it appeared in front of you. "You've shot my heart, (Y/ N), and I will die if you ever pull it away."

You laughed at his cheesiness, looking up at him. "You've said that before."

"Well, it's true."

"Hiccup, (Y/ N), food is ready!" Stoick called. You turned around to see Gobber spit out his first bite and dump the rest in his dragon's mouth. You smiled, wearily. Gobber would eat anything, but not Valka's cooking? How bad was it?

"O- Okay."

*Time Skip*

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked, noticing the dragons' distress. He had caught everyone's attention in time to see swarms of dragons fly by. "What's happening?"

"How am I supposed to know? But I don't think it's good," you answered. "(D/N)!" You didn't waste a second in following the other dragons, leaving Hiccup and the others behind.

The others caught up a minute later, and the battle had already started. Armored dragons fought the dragons from the sanctuary, who didn't have any armor.

"Now that's just cheating. Let's even up the odds, eh, (D/N)?" You managed to take down a few armored dragons, freeing a few trapped dragons in between. Somewhere in the battle, Astrid and the rest of the gang flew out of the traps and helped in the battle.

You weren't able to chat right away, but you eventually caught up with Astrid, who was flying with Eret son of Eret from the dragon trapper ship.

"He's with us now?" you asked.

"I think!" he called, uncertain of his flying.

"He's in," Astrid clarified. "He just needs to practice flying. Lean right, Eret!" she suddenly shouted. You dodged a catapult before catching back up with Astrid.

Suddenly, another Bewilderbeast rose from under Drago's ships.

"What is that?" gasped Astrid.

"Another one? It's a Bewilderbeast, like that dragon," you explained, pointing to the king of all dragons. "But that one's the alpha or king of all dragons. Oh no, I bet Drago is going to make them fight."

"What should we do?"

"I don't think there's anything we can do other than keep freeing the dragons."

"Okay," she said, diving to dodge another catapult.

"Well, good luck!" you wished before flying off. You kept a close eye on the fight between the two Bewilderbeast. You paused your fight as the king Bewilderbeast was knocked over. You rushed to do something, but before you could, he was killed by Drago's Bewilderbeast.

"No."

Almost immediately after the battle between the Bewilderbeast, Hiccup landed in front of Drago. You kept close by in case anything went wrong, since there was almost always trouble with Hiccup around.

And sure enough, you recognized the screech of a Night Fury and turned to hear Hiccup beg, "Toothless! Snap out of it!" as he backed away. You didn't know what was wrong with Toothless, but you knew something was. "Stop! Stop it!" he tried some more.

You flew (D/N) closer and jumped off, sprinting for Hiccup. "Keep fighting, (D/N)," you told your dragon, and she took off. You hadn't landed too far away, so you quickly made it to Hiccup.

Hiccup spotted you in his peripheral vision and looked up. "(Y/ N)! No!"

Pulling up your bow and arrow, you took a quick shot at Drago, his back turned towards y'all. You didn't check to make sure your arrow shot him. You kept running towards Hiccup.

"Toothless, stop!" He glanced back up at you. "(Y/ N), no-" but he was too late. He was shoved to the side at the exact moment his dragon fired.

It took a few moments for Hiccup to realize what happened, but when he did, he rushed over to you. "(Y/ N), please no. Please. Please!" He hysterically shoved the heavy pieces of ice off of your body. He lifted your torso into his arms.

His parents arrived, out of breath but still worried. Valka tried to pry you out of his arms, but Hiccup fought back.

"Son," his dad said.

Hiccup looked up to his father, who was also crying. Reluctantly, he let his mother pry you just far enough away to lay her ear to your silent chest. She looked up at her son with a grave expression, and Hiccup lost it.

"No. No! No! She can't be- you can't be! Wake up! (Y/ N), love, wake up! Please-!" He sobbed. He felt his father's hand rest upon his shoulder, and he welcomed his mother's embrace.

The battlefield quieted as the rest of the gang arrived, taking in the mournful scene. All of Hiccup's friends knew how madly in love Hiccup and (Y/ N) were, and they could only imagine how hard this was for their friend. Even Eret son of Eret could tell how much you meant to the crying boy.

Toothless, now out of his daze, crept up to you, confused. His fuzzy memories weren't helping either. He nudged your hand. Are you okay? he purred, not that anyone understood.

"No! Get away from her!" shouted Hiccup, shoving and swatting Toothless away. Toothless recoiled, slightly confused but very much hurt. Hiccup had never been mad at him before. Never. "Get out of here!" Hiccup's harsh words wounded Toothless deeply. Not knowing what else to do, Toothless backed off.

"It's not his fault. You know that," his mother consulted. "Good dragons under the control of bad people do bad things."

"But, (Y/ N)," he managed to say before bursting into tears.

An unwanted figure staggered closer but fell before he could reach the group of loved ones. "You- you stupid girl." Drago coughed up blood, dropping his head to reveal your arrow sticking out of his back, right where his heart laid. Everyone waited for him to try to get up, but he never moved again.

More tears fell down Hiccup's face. "(Y/ N) did it. She was always such a good shot, and she stopped Drago. She saved us- all." His voice broke, and he had no more words to say. "Toothless!" he wept. Toothless eagerly stepped forward to comfort his best friend. Hiccup let out a pained cry as he wept, "She- saved us- all."


	93. Secrets That Shouldn't Be

**Secrets That Shouldn't Be**

 **You are both 17**

 **WARNING: there is self- harm. Do not read if this will affect you negatively.**

* * *

"Hiccup, we need to break up," you told your boyfriend.

He stopped what he was doing and turned to you with disbelief. "What?"

You swallowed, nervously, but repeated yourself. "We need to break up."

He stumbled the few steps towards you and stared into your (E/C) eyes, desperately wishing that you were just kidding around. "Why?" He was searching for something in your eyes, and you couldn't let him find it. No matter what.

You ducked you head. "Because there shouldn't be secrets in a relationship. Not any. Not even one."

"I'm not keeping anything-"

"I know," you interrupted him. "But I'm keeping a secret from you."

"What is it? I don't want us to break up, (Y/ N). I love you! Don't you love me?" Even without looking at him, you could tell that he was crying. The guilt of making him cry hit you like a tsunami, but you stood strong.

"I can't tell you my secret," you paused to look him in the eye, "and of course I love you, Hiccup. More than anything, but I can't be in a relationship with a secret. Especially since it's my secret."

"Please just tell me then!" he begged, his voice braking at the end. He held your hands tightly in his.

Tears slipped out of your eyes as you kissed him once more. "I'm setting you free, Hiccup. Go find someone without secrets."

You started to walk away but he pulled you back. He pulled you into a tight hug as it suddenly started to rain. The rain beat down on you like the overwhelming guilt.

"I don't want to be set free!" he wept, not caring about the rain pellets drenching him. "And I don't care if you have one or two or even a hundred secrets! I just want you, (Y/ N)! Just you. I love you! Please!"

You wept, too, as you both held each other tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Hiccup."

"Are you staying?"

"Yes and no. Yes, I'm staying here on Berk. No, I'm not staying with you. Not as your girlfriend, at least. But I'm willing to still be your friend." You said the last part as you pulled away.

Rain mixed with tears, but it wasn't hard to tell that he was still crying.

"Please don't hate me."

He cupped your cheeks with his hands, staring deep into your (E/C) orbs. "Never. I could never hate you." He started to lean in but stopped himself.

"Do it," you breathed, fluttering your eyes closed.

He nodded ever so slightly and gently pressed his lips to yours. The kiss started off gentle and sweet but quickly turned into one with a passion as y'all clung to each other like it was your last day of life.

One of his hands pulled at your hair while the other forced you closer to him by your neck and shoulder. Your hands found themselves gripping tightly at his upper arms, pulling him as close as possible.

Your lips stayed centimeters apart when you pulled away. Rain matted your hair and ran down your skin, making your clothes cling to you, but it didn't even matter. Nothing but the boy in your arms did.

"I can't be in a relationship with a secret. I'm sorry," you apologized.

Hiccup's grip loosened. "What will it take to get you to be mine? I'll do anything. Just tell me."

You shook your head. "I only have one secret, but it's bad. A really bad secret. I haven't had it for long, though, I promise. But I'm too embarrassed to tell. Stupid, I know-"

"No: understandable."

"-But it's how I am. I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that," he ordered. "I don't care about your secret- I mean I do care, especially if it brings any harm to you-" you stiffened slightly when he said that, "but I still want to be with you. _You,_ (Y/ N). Not anybody else."

"Then you'll discover my secret. If you can figure it out, I'll have no more secrets, and then we can be together again," you told him, leaning your head against his shoulder.

He took your hands in his and brought one knuckles to his lips. "I will find out your secret, (Y/ N). I promise. I love you."

"As I love you."

"Impossible. My love for you is greater than anyone else's in the world. Past, present, and future."

"I love you, Hiccup. I'm sorry," you hid your face in his chest for a moment. When he started to wrap his arms around you, you ran off.

"(Y/ N)!" he shouted. "(Y/ N)!"

The rain beat down on you like the overwhelming guilt.

*Time Skip*

A whole year went by, Hiccup still couldn't figure out your secret, though he didn't think it was possible for your secret to be as close to you as it actually was.

You shared a hut with Hiccup on Dragon's Edge. You had different rooms, but it was in the same hut. (D/N), your (D/T), and Toothless got along well, so it pleased them to be able to play after dark as well as during the long day.

You were both still best friends, but you kept one secret from him while he kept two. One: his feelings for you grew. Two: He was getting closer to discovering your secret. It was just a hunch, considering your limited movements when it came to moving quickly and suddenly.

Sometimes, y'all kissed, but only with permission (that was always granted). Y'all cuddled and laughed and went exploring together and supported each other.

One day, while you were playing with (D/N) and Toothless, you tripped over thin air and fell backwards. It wasn't uncommon for you to trip but Hiccup still looked up in concern from his position on the couch where he was sketching.

"Are you-" he paused when he saw scarred skin revealed by your lifted shirt.

You let out a gasp and quickly pulled it down, but it was too late.

Hiccup stood up cautiously, tossing his stuff carelessly to the side. "(Y/ N), what was-?"

"N- n- nothing!" you rushed, still propped up on your elbows.

"That wasn't nothing, (Y/ N)," he immediately dismissed the lie. He knelt down next to you and reached for the hem of your shirt. You scooted away. His eyes darted towards you, pleading with you to let him see. "Please. I won't hurt you."

You closed your eyes and breathed, "Just- just say it."

He silently nodded. "This is your secret."

This four words was all that needed to be said. You nodded, your eyes still closed, but stiffened as Hiccup lifted your shirt up a bit. He uncovered your stomach but stopped at the bottom of your ribs. You opened your eyes to see pain and hurt and disbelief take turns painting themselves across his face.

"(Y/ N). H- h- how?" His fingers traced scars both fresh and old. You winced at some of the fresh ones but not often. You stared at him as he examined your stomach. Not many fresh scars were recently added, but you hadn't self harmed much the past few weeks. "Why?"

"I'm sorry." Tears sprang to your eyes. "So sorry." They slipped out. More followed.

Hiccup noticed and instantly pulled you into his arms. He rocked you gently as you quietly wept. "Shh. Let it out. Shh. You're alright now. Everything will be fine now. Don't you worry," and he whispered other soothing things into your ear.

"I'm not alright," you began once you could speak. "I'm broken. Nothing is fine; you know how broken I am. I never wanted that to happen." You cried a minute more before continuing. "Don't worry? I only have everything to worry about. My best friend, my lover knows that I'm broken, he'll probably warn everyone to keep an eye on me, he might never trust me again, he probably hates me or doesn't want me anymore, and-"

"Shh shh shh shh. Now, now. I don't hate you; I won't leave you. I love you with all my heart and want you to be by my side every day for the rest of my life. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to, so relax. I don't think you're broken, just wounded. Nothing that can't heal. I still trust you with my life, although I will admit I might keep a stricter eye on you for a while."

"But you'll probably make me stop, too."

"Well, yeah, of course. But I'll help-"

"I don't want to stop!" you exclaimed.

"(Y/ N)," Hiccup started.

"No!" You shook his hand off your arm. "It makes all the bad stuff go away, Hic. All the memories. The fire. My parents. It makes it all just go away. I mean, it hurts, but it works."

"It's not good for you. You don't have to hurt yourself. Let me help you. Just let me show you." He stood up, holding out his hand for you. You stared at it, wanting to take his hand but also not. Your hand went back and forth until you clutched your hand to your chest. "Please, (Y/ N). If you love me, give me a chance to show you another way. A better way."

You looked up at him and started to reach your arm out. Your fingers grazed his before you changed your mind and started to pull back. Hiccup wasn't having that and took your hand. With a comforting smile, he helped you up.

He was true to his word and found things to occupy your mind other than the dark memories and haunting thoughts. He didn't tell the others and stayed by your side as much as he could.

After a month, you were cut free, with only scars to prove of your personal Dark Ages. After three months, Hiccup held your hand as you threw your knife into the ocean with the words, "I won't need this when I have you, Hiccup."

"You'll always have me." He wrapped his arms around you.

"Then I won't ever need a knife."

He leaned his forehead against yours and breathed, "I love you," against your lips.

"As I love you." You closed the gap and enjoyed his sweet lips.

After the kiss, you enjoyed sitting and watching the sunset as (D/N) and Toothless played behind y'all. After the sun had set you enjoyed looking up at the stars.

Suddenly Hiccup stood up. "I think it's time we start heading back. What do you think?"

You gave him a closed eyed smile and a nod, so, with a comforting smile, he helped you up.


	94. A Forever Holiday

**A Forever Holiday**

 **You are both 11**

* * *

"Hi, (N/ N)," a newly acquainted friend greeted, sitting down beside you. You continued your gaze forward, off the edge of the cliff your legs dangled over and out to the setting sun.

You whimpered and scoot a few inches away.

"Hey, I won't hurt you," his voice cooed.

You started blankly at him, not knowing how to express your content. Others spoke to you slowly or not at all, since they thought you didn't understand them. You never answered, acted accordingly, or acknowledged their words, after all.

"How are you?" he asked. He waited a minute, then two. You didn't respond. You didn't speak. You didn't even open your mouth. "I know you understand me."

He spoke so calmly; softly. Your eyes widened, and you whipped your head to look at the side of his face. Upon your sudden movement, he looked at you from the corner of his eyes and smirked.

He only said one thing: "I know you." He stood and walked away, not bothering himself to ask anymore questions.

And you knew the truth; Hiccup Haddock did know you. Maybe even just as well as you knew yourself.

*You are both 13*

"Hi, (N/ N)," your friend greeted. He sat down beside you, over the same cliff your friendship began two years prior.  
Now that your understanding of the strange Viking language was known, people still rarely spoke to you. It was assumed you were dumb. Why? Because you never spoke. Your alliance with the village runt didn't seem to wise of a choice for you, either, but by his side you stayed, happily.

You let out a short whine as a return greeting. You made incoherent babbling as he offered you a small slice of bread, and you took it.

"You're welcome," came his reply. Silence rested over you two like a blanket. It was early morning, and snow had freshly fallen. No dragon attacks today. Birds chirped, but you didn't turn around to find them like you sometimes did.

You watched the horizon for many minutes, kicking your legs back and forth off the edge of the cliff, before Hiccup bombarded you with concerning questions.

"Your home is in the forest, isn't it?" You nodded. "You live alone, right?" You nodded. "Is it warm?" You froze, stopping your foot mid swing. You turned to look at him and shook your head once. The pattern of your swinging legs started up again. "No one should be alone. Especially not for Snoggletog. I already asked my dad. He said it was okay for you to spend the holiday with us. Please, (Y/ N), please?"

You slowed your legs to a rest and stared at Hiccup. He continued his begging until you abruptly nodded once. He cheered, lifting you to your feet and dancing you away from the edge. "Oh yay! Oh yes! This will be the best Snoggletog ever! I get to spend it with my dad _and_ my best friend!" he cheered. You couldn't help it, his happiness was contagious, and smiled. Your third smile only made his cheers louder and happier.

"Just you wait, (Y/ N), you'll love it," he promised. "We'll stay up late tomorrow night, and then wake dad up early on Snoggletog! Be careful, though, don't wake him before you move his axe. Trust me, it's not a pretty story. I had nightmares for a month!"

That night, Hiccup had you sleep at his house. You looked around in wonder, having never been inside his house before. Your own home was a small cave, and you had never shown anybody it. Most the village assumed you lived in a cottage or something deep in the forest.

You spent the next day, Snoggletog Eve, at Hiccup's house, too. He was his usual hyper self mixed with the sugar filled sweets his dad left out for y'all. You were both hyper and smiling for most of the day. Of course, you also ended up crashing early, falling asleep on the couch in front of the fire.

You woke up next to Hiccup on his bed. Stoick must've moved you both when he returned home. You waited patiently for Hiccup to wake up, enjoying the warmth staying under the blanket brought. You only had a thin, small blanket at the cave. You were always cold during the winter months. It was a miracle you stayed warm enough to survive.

When Hiccup woke up, he was surprised to find you awake. He eagerly jumped out of bed, knocking the blanket to the floor, and dragged you to his father's room. He strategically moved the axe across the room as quietly as possible before jumping on Stoick. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT'S SNOGGLETOG! DAD, WAKE UP!"

When all Stoick did was smirk, Hiccup pulled you up to help him. You both jumped while Hiccup screamed. Suddenly an arm wrapped around both of you and pulled you to the bed, you in the middle. You giggled alongside Hiccup.

"Dad, wake up," Hiccup demanded. "It's Snoggletog."

Stoick chuckled, deeply. "Yes, I heard the first time. Now go back to sleep."

"Snoggletog. Wakey wakey time," you giggled.

Hiccup froze while Stoick's eyes flew open. "(Y- Y/ N)?" Hiccup asked.

You turned to face him.

"Y- You spoke. You spoke!" Hiccup broke free of his dad's grasp and continued jumping on the bed. "Oh this _is_ the greatest Snoggletog ever!" You started jumping beside him as Stoick slowly made his way out of bed. Still in pajamas, Hiccup pulled you both to the living room, where you dug through your helmets to see what goodies Odin left for you. You hadn't celebrated Snoggletog in years, but you were quite pleased with the fuzzy blanket you got.

"I'm sure a blanket it not what you had in mind for your Snoggletog present, (Y/ N), but Hiccup insisted on this gift."

You smiled brightly and shook your head, holding the soft, warm blanket close to you.

"See, dad? I told you she'd like it."

"Aye, that you did, son."

You didn't really know what to give the chief and his son, so you handed them a drawing of a sunset with you and Hiccup sitting on the cliff, side by side.

"Wow, (N/ N), this is amazing!" Hiccup admired.

"You've got quite the talent, (Y/ N)," agreed Stoick.

Every Snoggletog was spent together, laughing and smiling. You always spent the night, and always shared with them your voice on the forever holiday, as you called it.

*You are both 18 *On the Edge*

"What are you doing for Snoggletog, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

"Same thing I do every year," Hiccup answered vaguely.

"I hate it when he speaks in riddles!" cursed Tuffnut.

"You'll have to tell us a bit more than that, Hiccup," Astrid laughed.

"I'm going to spend it with my dad and (N/ N)." Hiccup smiled at you as he answered, but you didn't glance his way. Still, he knew you saw him with your excellent peripheral vision and continued. "(N/N) always spends Snoggletog eve and Snoggletog with us."

"Snoggletog isn't supposed to be quiet. It's supposed to be loud!" Tuffnut declared, yelling the second half.

"Oh, it's anything but quiet with us," hinted Hiccup.

"Your dad and you barely talk," Astrid pointed out. "Unless you need or want something from the other."

"True, but it's a completely different story on Snoggletog."

"Your dad and you suddenly find stuff to talk about?" she joked.

"Yes, and it's not just us," he hinted again. You wondered why he didn't come out and say you talked all Snoggletog long. You never told him or Stoick to keep it a secret, yet they both did.

"What do you mean?" Snotlout questioned. "Does Gobber come over or something?"

"Or something," answered Hiccup, smirking. He was having fun dodging the question. "It's a family secret, guys."

The subject dropped, and everyone finished dinner before going back to their huts to finish packing for the trip back to Berk.

 _Knock! Knock!_ someone announced themselves outside your hut.

Your hut was small, just a single room, but it was littered with your drawings, so you carefully and skillfully made your way through the mess to answer the door.

Hiccup walked right on the moment you opened the door. "Hey, (N/N)." You smiled at him and closed the door behind him and Toothless, silently cursing the wave of cold air. "Wow, you really need to tidy this place up. Anyways, I finished packing and was wondering if you needed any help."

You shook your head.

"No? Are you done?"

No.

"Almost?"

You nodded and gestured for him to sit on your bed as he waited. He waited patiently, watching your every move. He always watched you with such fascination, so it didn't bother you too much.

"Why don't you talk the rest of the year? You know, besides Snoggletog?" he asked the question, after all these years. You wondered when he would finally ask it, and you always wondered if you would ever answer or if you even had an answer.

Unsure of how to answer, you set your packed bag beside Hiccup on the bed. You started at it, pondering the real answer to that.

He assumed you wouldn't answer and dropped it. He didn't say anything more, but you could tell he moved on.

"Because that's the only time I have anything to say," you answered, surprising both of you.

"Why? Why don't you have anything to say any other day of the year?"

"I'm just don't, Hiccup," you answered, looking directly at him. "I don't know why, but I don't."

He nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer. It was quiet for another minute as you went through your bag, double checking everything.

"If you have anything to say any other time of year, you'll say something, right?"

You shrugged for 'maybe'.

He put his hand on yours. "You can talk to the others, you know. Even if it's just once in a while. And I would always love to hear your voice. I l-" he cut himself off, as if it was the wrong thing to say at the time.

You nodded once, then closed your pack.

"Okay. Let's head to the clubhouse. I'm sure the others are waiting."

You gathered your stuff, whistled for (D/N) to get up, and guided everyone out the door.

Astrid landed just as you climbed on your dragons.

"Thank goodness I caught y'all," she shouted over the wind. "The storm's too strong for our dragons to fly through! And too dangerous in these temperatures!"

"But Snoggletog-" started Hiccup.

"Will have to be spent here! Come on, the others are already at the clubhouse!"

Saddened at the news, you followed her to the clubhouse, where the other teens sulked at the thought of being away from their families for the holiday (which was specifically postponed for when the dragons returned with their babies).

So that night was spent with a mixture of cheer and sadness as well of the dash of longing to be with family, but everyone managed not to mention the sad part.

Snoggletog eve was spent locked in the clubhouse with both viking teens and rowdy dragons (what fun).

Come Snoggletog morning, you wished everyone a happy Snoggletog with your own voice, surprising all but Hiccup.

"You talk!" gasped Astrid.

"Am I still dreaming?" asked Tuffnut. "Quick hit me!"

Ruffnut punched him, knocking him to the ground, and said, "Nope not dreaming. This is real. Wow."

"Maybe I woke up in an alternate archipelago," murmured Tuffnut, deep in thought (which was quite dangerous).

"You're not dreaming, and you're not in an alternate archipelago, Tuffnut" you giggled. "I always speak on Snoggletog."

"But-"

"I just do. Now, are we going to waste the day on my ability to talk, or are we going to celebrate open presents?"

Snoggletog morning passed quickly, and soon lunch was devoured.

Early afternoon, Fishlegs noticed a break in the storm.

"If we hurry, we might be able to make it home to finish Snoggletog!" Astrid exclaimed, excitedly.

At her words, everyone shoved their packs onto their dragons and raced out of the clubhouse, yourself included.

Hours later and early evening, you split up to go finish Snoggletog with your families.

You and Hiccup ran into his house to greet Stoick, who was poking at the fire.

"Dad!" Hiccup shouted, making Stoick jump.

"Son! (N/N)!" he cheered. "You made it!" He scooped y'all in a bear hug, cracking your ribs in the process. When he finally set you both down, you gasped for air. "We thought the storm would keep you on the Edge."

"The storm took just a long enough break to get us here," you answered before Hiccup, smiling.

Stoick chuckled, "Well, I'm just happy to have someone to spend Snoggletog with."

"Me, too," you whispered to yourself as Hiccup and Stoick made their way to the chairs, laughing. "Me, too."


	95. Shouldn't Have Forgotten

**Shouldn't Have Forgotten**

 **For kuramaslover123**

 **Hiccup is 18. You are 13**

 **Brother- sister one shot**

 **Race To The Edge**

* * *

Your birthday was tomorrow. You were really excited for it. I mean, how could you not be? You were turning fourteen! You were nowhere near eighteen, your brother and his friends' age, but you were that much closer. Not that it really helped. By the time you would be eighteen, they'd be twenty one and twenty two. But, what can one do about the age difference? Not much.

Hiccup had been working on something in private lately. He wouldn't even let you in on what he was making. So, of course, you assumed he was making you a birthday present. He usually made your presents, himself. He made you a shield, a dagger, a sword, an inferno like his for Snoggletog, and even a saddle for your (D/T), (D/N). Whatever you wanted, he made. He was truly the best big brother ever.

"Big brother!" you called out, entering the hut you shared. You only lived there every other week- thanks to your dad thinking you were too young to live so far away- but you loved it. You had celebrated your birthday with your dad that morning and had spent the afternoon flying to the Edge.

"Hey, (N/ N). What are- what are you doing here?" He asked, hiding his secret project behind his back.

You smiled in anticipation. "It's been a week already, big brother."

"You're a day early," he noted.

You nodded, cheerfully. "Yup. Dad let me come. I didn't want to spend tomorrow traveling, so he let me come early, said I'd need to good night's sleep for what you had planned for tomorrow."

He furrowed his eyebrows together. "Tomorrow? What's going on tomorrow?"

He sounded genuine, but he had tricked you before. You laughed, trying to make it sound real. "Oh, not much, apparently. An- anyways, want to hang out before bed?"

He glanced behind him. "Nah, not tonight. I'm busy. Maybe later."

"Oh, okay, then. I'll- I'll, uh, be in my, um, room. Goodnight." You ran off to your room, unsure if he really forgot or not. Surely he wouldn't, right? He was your big brother. He had never forgotten it before. Not even when you had.

"Night?" he asked, confused. He must have shrugged it off, because he went back to work on his secret project before you entered your small room.

*Time Skip*

The next morning you woke up to Hiccup banging on his secret project again. Ugh! He was so fixated on it. You only had a few hours of peaceful sleep in between his constant banging and loud thinking out loud.

You grudgingly got up and sauntered down to breakfast. Hiccup usually made breakfast, especially on your birthday, so you were surprised when none of the ingredients were even out, let alone blended together and made. What was with him this year?

So you made breakfast, setting it beside him when you were done.

Finally noticing your presence, he looked between you and the plate. "Oh, sorry, (N/ N), but the gang and I planned to have breakfast together at the clubhouse. Heather and Dagur are coming over for the day."

You brightened up. "Heather is coming?"

He nodded. "Yeah. They should be here by now, actually. Sorry I didn't tell you before you started cooking, I didn't notice you were up yet."

You huffed at that, even though you knew it before he admitted it. You dumped the food in the trash. "Let's just go."

You both went outside and saddled your dragons. It took Hiccup slightly longer with Toothless, because he also had to attach his tail. So you leaned against (D/N), who was sunbathing.

"So, big brother, anything you want to say to me about today?" you hinted.

He barely glanced at you before returning his attention to Toothless. "No, should I?"

"I don't know. Maybe about the significance of today?"

He thought it over. "Hmm, I can't remember anything important about today. Did I forget something?"

Then you realized, he wasn't joking around. He actually forgot your birthday. Your birthday! He promised to do so many things for your fourteenth birthday, like make you a pair of wings like he had, teach you more on how to use a sword (because Hiccup was actually one of the best sword fighters in all of Berk), teach you a new trick he learn from Dagur about Changewing Dragons, and more!

Without a word, you stomped up to him. This caught his attention and the dragons' attentions. He looked up at you and started to asked, "What's-"

 _Smack!_

His head was turned, the force of your smack at it facing to his other side.

"How could you?" was all you managed to whisper, tear filled eyes and a breaking voice prevented you from saying more at the moment. You turned to stomp back over to (D/N) when a hand caught your arm.

"(Y/N)? What's gotten into you?" Hiccup demanded. He wasn't angry, more like surprised at your outburst. You were usually a mellow person and rarely resorted to violence (excluding the missions against the Dragon Hunters, but that was understandable).

You pushed his hand away, harshly. You spun around to face him, suddenly finding your voice. "What's gotten into me?" you quoted. "What's gotten into me? No! What's gotten into you, Hiccup? All you do is fixate on Viggo and your stupid secret project. You ignore everyone around you, even Toothless! Don't you even try to deny it! I came here yesterday to spend today with you! You, Hiccup! All I wanted to do was spend today with my amazing big brother! That's all I wanted! And you don't even remember what today is." You had to stop again. Your voice was giving out.

"What's today? Tell me-"

You shoved him away. "Figure it out on your own. I'm out of here." You quickly climbed on (D/) and flew off. Where to? You didn't know. All you knew was that you had to get away from this place.

*Time Skip*

Hiccup didn't know what to think. His cheek still hurt as he landed at the clubhouse.

"Brother!" Dagur cheered. Toothless ran off to greet Windshear and Dagur's Triple Stryke and play with the other dragons. "What happened?" he asked, stopping his hug to his chosen brother before it started.

Hiccup brushed his fingers across his burning cheek. "Oh, nothing. (Y/ N) is acting weird today, that's all."

"I don't blame her," Astrid smiled. "I was pretty excited when I turned fourteen, too."

It was then that Hiccup groaned, realizing why his sister was so upset with him.

"Of course! Today's her birthday! Oh Thor, I can't believe I forgot-"

"You forgot your sister's birthday?" Heather questioned, shocked.

"Hiccup, you never forget (N/N)'s birthday. Never," Fishlegs pointed out.

The twins and Snotlout agreed.

Hiccup ran his hand through his hand. "Yeah. Yeah, I know. I can't believe I forgot. How could I forget something like her birthday?"

"Maybe you should go check up on her," Astrid suggested, setting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks, babe." Hiccup leaned over to kiss her before flying off on Toothless.

And that was how Hiccup ended up on a cliff, holding a weeping you in his arms.

"Why? Why would you-?" Hiccup asked, not being able to finish his question. You tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go. "No! (Y/ N), answer me! Why would you even attempt such a thing?"

"Be- because- because y- you hate m- me!" you wept.

"What? I don't hate you, (N/N). I could never hate you," he promised.

"B- but-"

"I know, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forgotten your birthday. I'm so so so sorry! I don't expect you to forgive me, but don't kill yourself!" (For those who didn't figure it out yet, (Y/ N) tried to jump off the cliff)

"B- b- but-"

"No, (Y/ N)! Don't! Ever! I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you. You name it, I'll do it. I love you. You're my baby sister. The day you were born is the most important day in my life. It's my first memory, and I wouldn't replace it for the world."

"P- Promise?" you whimpered.

"I promise."

You relaxed into his arms as the sun went down and knew that your brother loved you.


	96. Dear Alpha

**Dear Alpha**

 **For Her_Skeleton**

 **You are both 18**

 **Modern**

 **Werewolves**

* * *

"I'm so glad you were finally able to come!" gushed your good friend Astrid. You hadn't been onto her pack territory since you were children. This was the first time since her Ceremony at age sixteen.

You welcomed her hug. "I know. I'm sorry." You looked around the pack house and sighed. "Man, I missed this place." It was like a second home to you. You took a deep breath. "Ah, and I love that new smell!"

Astrid looked at you, confused. She sniffed the air. "New smell? What do you mean?"

You took another whiff of the air. "Hmm, it might just be new to me. I haven't been here for over two years."

Astrid shoved it aside as well. "Yeah, maybe. Anyways, let's catch up before Alpha's official coronation." You followed her up to her room, where you caught up on everything that happened in the last month you saw each other (when Astrid came over to your pack).

Luckily, your neighboring packs were allies and frequently had friends cross the border to visit. So, if your packs were neighbors, why didn't you come sooner? Well, your uncle was the Alpha of your pack, so you often went around the country visiting other packs. Also, since you were next in line for the title of Alpha, your uncle didn't really want you to leave the safety of the territory without him. It was especially important since your coronation to take over your pack was next week, postponed for Alpha Hiccup's coronation.

"Astrid! (Y/ N)! Come on, time to go!" Astrid's mother called.

Astrid squealed, going on about how hot Alpha Hiccup was and how he was such a nice guy. You didn't know. You had only seen him from afar, but he seemed very strict and mean. I know, talk about judging a book from its cover. But Alpha's tended to be cross. Honestly, you just wanted a normal werewolf for a mate. One that was happy, pleasant to be around, and would love you for you, not for your title.

Astrid, who was the Beta (second in command)'s daughter, went with her family to the side of the stage. You, however, joined your uncle in the front row with all the other Alphas and future Alphas.

The lights over the crowd eventually dimmed, and the crowd went silent. The Night Fury Pack was a large pack, so the Event Hall was packed full. Your (D/T) pack was also a large pack but not as big as this one.

Soon, Alpha Hiccup made his first official appearance as being the official Alpha. The actual changing of power was done in private with the Alpha, ex Alpha, and Beta beforehand the coronation celebration. But the coronation part was often left out to save time. The new Alpha of the Night Fury Pack made a grand speech about how he would do his best to take care of his pack, etcetera etcetera.

All you could concentrate on was who he was to you.

 _Mate! Mate! Found mate!_ (D/N), your inner wolf, cheered, gleefully.

 _Shut up,_ you snapped. Looking at him, standing on the stage, you knew he was a true Alpha, not one of default like you. If your uncle found his mate and produced an heir, you wouldn't have been next in line. But he didn't, and your dad died in a war with the Red Death pack, so you were up next.

You sighed, shrinking back into your chair. You weren't good enough for him. You were nowhere near good enough for him. And you never would be.

As the crowd stood to cheer at the end of his speech, you ran off, muttering, "Bathroom," to your uncle. And it was Astrid's room you hid in until she came bursting in.

She could tell from the atmosphere in the room- the one coming from you- that something was wrong. She demanded to know.

"Okay." She plopped down beside you on her bed. "Out with it. What's wrong?"

You rolled over to turn your back towards her. "Nothing."

She punched your shoulder.

"Ouch! Hey!"

"That's for lying. Now, out with it."

You let out a huff with false attitude. "Okay, it's Alpha Hiccup."

"What about him?" she asked when you stopped. She gestured her hand to encourage you to continue. You sat up.

"He's my mate," you admitted, avoiding eye contact.

Astrid jumped up, excited. "Oh my moon goddess! This is amazing! Now you'll live, like, three doors over, and we'll get to see each other and work together all day every day, and- why aren't you happy?"

You wrapped your arms around your legs and rested your chin on your knees. "I'm not good enough for him. He deserves better." Astrid punched your shoulder again. "Would you stop that!"

"No, you needed that. That's for being stupid. You're the best person I know. If anything, _he's_ not good enough for _you_. But, come on, even the moon goddess said you were perfect for each other. Man, she couldn't be more right, if you think about it. I don't know how I didn't see this coming, in all honesty. I mean, really-"

"Astrid," you cut her off. You grabbed your bag from off her floor, starting to re- pack your belongings. "I'm going back home."

"What? Why?"

"I can't have him finding me. He deserves better. He'll find better, eventually."

"No, he won't. (Y/ N), you're mates. Mates are meant to be together. They deserve each other."

"Well, he doesn't deserve me. I'm not even a real Alpha. There's just no one else to take the position." Only Astrid knew how you didn't want to take that title. You didn't deserve it. It wasn't your place to take it.

"You are. You have Alpha blood in you. Your father was the second born son, so what? It's still in your family. In your veins. You even have the wolf of an alpha!" Which was true. Your wolf's slender figure was a part of you being female, but you were as strong as any warrior and had a white fur coat with a powerful aura that demanded respect. All signs of an Alpha.

"No, I don't deserve it. I'm leaving. I'm gonna pack then go tell my uncle. Sorry, Astrid."

Without another word, Astrid huffed and walked away, slamming her bedroom door on her way out.

*Time Skip*

Hiccup just wanted to escape the boring politics just for a few minutes. That heavenly scent around the front row screamed _mate!_ His wolf, Toothless, was not letting him forget it. But, instead, he was caught up in a boring conversation with a few other Alphas. Ugh! He felt like he was about to never see his mate. He had to think of a reason to excuse himself.

"Hiccup," his new Beta, Astrid, called for his attention. She seemed furious. "We need to talk. It's important."

"Who is this?" Alpha Dagur questioned.

"My Beta, Astrid. Yes, Astrid? What do you need?"

"For you to come with me. It's urgent."

The scent of his mate was all around Astrid. She must know something. All too eagerly, he rushed, "Excuse me," and walked as quickly as he could away. "Where is she?" he demanded once they were out of sight.

"You know?" asked Astrid, surprised.

"My mate. Her scent is all over you. Is she okay?" he questioned.

"Yeah, kinda. She plans on leaving soon, so you have to hurry."

"Where is she?" he demanded, his eyes widening and his nostrils flaring. "Tell me now!"

"Relax, Alpha. She has some emotional issues you need to help her with. She doesn't think she's good enough for you. Her name is (Y/ N) and she's the heir for the (D/T) pack."

"Wait. She's the one whose coronation is next week!" he exclaimed, recognizing the name. He could remember her face from childhood, too. He always found her gorgeous, even as children. He was just too shy and nervous to talk to her.

"Yeah, and she's my best friend. Now, I'm saying this as her friend- and I mean no disrespect- but," she paused to yank him closer by the collar of his shirt, glaring at him, "you better convince her she's the most beautiful and deserving girl on this planet. And if you value your life, you better treat her like she's a queen." She relaxed her posture and released him from her terrifying glare. "Now, she's in my room. You better hurry."

Hiccup gulped, scared of his Beta and not for the first time. She was a tough girl. "Yes, Astrid. Thank you, Astrid."

He ran to his Beta's room as fast as he could. He didn't even knock before entering the room to see his mate, her back facing him.

You yanked the zipper of your bag closed, wiping your tears away. You didn't turn to face Astrid as you said, "I mean it, Astrid. I'm going home."

But it wasn't Astrid who answered. Two sturdy arms wrapped around your torso and denied your statement. "No, you're not going anyway."

You gasped and turned in his arms. "A- A- Alpha Hiccup," you stuttered. You tried not to look into his eyes, for that would make the connection mostly permanent and impossible to leave him.

"Look at me, love."

"I can't."

"Please," he begged, his voice cracking. "Please!"

Finally, you glanced shyly into his eyes.

He smiled and tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear. "Thank you."

"W- w- why a- are y- you here?"

"Because I love you."

"We j- just met."

"But you're my mate. I don't need time to know that I love you. Even my wolf knows we love you. Listen to your wolf, what is she saying?"

You were silent for a moment. "To hear you out," you whispered.

"And she is right. (Y/ N), Astrid told me why you wanted to leave, and you're wrong! You are perfect for me, as I am for you. We are destined to be together, and no, it's not just the mate bond talking. I've had a crush on you since we were kids."

"You- you did?" you asked, almost scared of the answer.

"Yes," he promised. "I used to watch you and Astrid train or play together. I remember being brave enough to join you a few times, but most of the time I was too shy or nervous."

"Shy? Nervous?"

"Yes, and for you, even without the mate bond. Can't you see? You're prefect for me. If anything, it is I who doesn't deserve you. I couldn't ask for a better mate."

"Really?"

"I promise. Please stay with me. I promise you won't regret it."

"O- Okay."

With his brilliant smile, he quickly leaned down to kiss you. And you were happy.


	97. Don't Be Afraid

**Don't Be Afraid**

 **At this point in time, you are 7**

* * *

You looked outside your window, watching a group of kids run by. An auburn haired boy followed them at a distance, hiding behind objects and eventually, under your window.

"What are you doing?" You asked, your voice slightly raspy from lack of use.

He jumped and turned to face you, startled. "N- Nothing. W- Who are you?"

"I'm (Y/ N). Who are you?"

"I'm Hiccup, son of Stoick the Vast."

"Who's that?" You blinked.

"You don't know who my father is?" You shook your head no. "He's the chief of this village, Berk. Why are you in (F/N)'s house? He doesn't have any family or friends."

"Really? He's my father."

"Your father?! His wife and child died seven years ago. His wife died during childbirth, the child died minutes afterwards."

"(M/N) died when she gave birth to me," you said.

"You call your mother by her name?" Hiccup asked, smirking a bit.

You didn't understand what he meant. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I? (F/N) calls her that. Plus, he told me I don't deserve to call her mommy, especially after killing her."

"Really? That's-"

"HICCUP!" a voice called, authority embedded.

"Coming, dad! Gotta go, bye (Y/ N)!" He ran off.

He came again every now and then. Y'all talked about anything and everything, you smiled for once, you laughed, you were happy. It always ended up in him running off at the sight of your father or another villager calling him over and away from 'crazy (F/N)'s' house before he whipped him.

One day, your father caught sight of him talking to you.

"Hiccup, you punk!" he pulled Hiccup inside the house by the collar of his green long sleeved shirt, dragging him inside, and slamming the door behind him.

"(F/N)! Let him go!" you cried, scrambling to your feet and yanking on the arms of your father as he held a frightened Hiccup in the air.

Smack! A tingling firey sensation exploded across your cheek as a force knocked you against the cold wooden floor.

"You will get your punishment later, twit!" he shouted. "But for now..." He tossed Hiccup to the ground and dragged you by your arm to a familiar tiny room.

"No! No!" you begged, fearful of the room.

He smacked you again. "Shut up, little witch!" He threw you towards the tiny room (which was less than three feet by three feet). You landed in the doorway so he kicked you a few times before closing the door, pushing you farther into the tiny room.

"(Y/ N)!" Hiccup yelled. "Leave her alone!"

"Shut your trap, boy. Now listen here, tell anyone about (Y/N) and I will kill you; tell anyone about this, I will kill you, got it?"

"Y- y- yes, s- s- sir," he stuttered.

You stood up and banged on the door. "Hiccup! Don't listen to him! Get help! Someone will protect you-"

A bang on the door shut you up. "Silence, devil," (F/N) cursed.

"No one will protect a weak, scrawny brat like you, boy. Run. Never come back. Forget about this day and you'll live your life. Tell a soul about what goes on in my house, and you'll be dead in less than an hour, you hear?" Hiccup must of nodded because you didn't hear him respond. You barely heard your father tell him "Run," before the pounding of running feet and a door slamming shut.

A shuffle of feet crept closer to the door and it swung open.

It wasn't the first time you were beaten, nor the last, but you would never forget the day that Hiccup stood up for you- even if he did run off in the end.

*Time Skip*

Three years passed and although he occasionally snuck out to your window to make sure you were still alive, he didn't talk to you. You never even knew that he checked up on you, for you were always sleeping.

You just turned ten, but, once again, you celebrated the worst day of your life alone. You hated the day you were born: if you weren't born, (M/N) would still be alive, and you wouldn't get beaten daily.

"Happy birthday to me," you whispered, glumly, leaning against your window seal. Your house was rebuilt a year ago, and your room was now a small room on the second floor. The only window faced another house and a small tree grew in between them, but looking at it was the most peaceful and fun thing you could do.

"Happy birthday, (Y/N)!" a voice below whispered, loudly.

Startled, you looked down. He had changed a bit, but was still easily recognizable. "Hiccup!"

"Yup, it's me. Look, sorry I bailed out on you. I'm sorry I left, but I was scared."

"I understand." You looked to your bedroom door and back to him. "But you shouldn't be talking to me."

"I know. Do you know how to read and write?" he questioned.

You shook your head no. "I can draw, though."

He sighed, but as a birthday present he climbed the tree and snuck into your room during the day, and when (F/N) was working, he taught you to read and write. He lent you books to read and gave you paper and a writing stick- as you first called it- to practice. He even helped you pry a floorboard open to hide it.

He almost got caught a few times, reminding both of you the danger of his visits, but in a month's time you could read and write not as well as Hiccup, but pretty close.

"There. Now we can write letters and communicate that way. It should be safer since I won't be here for as long and we can still hang out. Deal?"

"Deal," you laughed. "T- Thank you, Hiccup."

"It was nothing, (N/ N). I'd rather be friends then not friends."

A door opened and slammed shut. "(Y/N)! I'm home, princess!" The words were slurred and hardly understandable.

"I gotta go!" Hiccup quickly climbed out your window and down the tree. You shut the window as he grabbed onto the tree branch. "Bye."

"Bye, Hiccup."

You just made it a foot from the window before (F/N) came in, a think, smooth, blood- stained stick in hand.

"Ahh!"

*Time Skip*

 _Dear (Y/ N),_

 _I'm so excited! And confused. I found a night fury in the woods, just off Raven Point! I was going to kill it, bring its heart to my father, but I couldn't. Instead, I cut him free. When the ropes were loose enough, he broke himself free of the rest and shoved me back against a rock, his giant black paw on my chest._

 _I thought I was going to die! He opened his mouth and I thought he was going to kill me with its fire-y breath. But he didn't. However, he did roar loudly half a foot from my ears. Think I went a bit Deaf!_

Silly Hiccup, you chuckled to yourself, but continued reading.

 _He ran into the woods before I lifted my head back up. I stood, took two steps, then blacked out._

 _When I came to, it was dark. I rushed home to find dad sitting in his chair. I didn't think he noticed my entrance, so I tried to sneak past him up to my room. I failed, and then he made me start Dragon Killing Training._

You laughed. He couldn't kill the night fury. How is he supposed to do this?

 _I told him that I couldn't kill a dragon but he refused to listen! Ugh! He left with most of the village, including (F/N), to find the dragons nest. So luckily you should be able to sneak out before they arrive!_

 _Anyways, I wasn't welcomed in dragon training, but that was a few days ago. Now I go to see Toothless, the night fury, at the cove every day after training. Toothless lives at the cove. You should move there. It's big, nice, peaceful, out of harm's way, and just perfect. But most importantly, it's away from (F/N)._

 _Anyways, I've started training Toothless. He allowed me to touch him a few days ago, and I'm really excited. I'm going to go see him tomorrow after dragon training._

 _I'll see you in the morning. I hope._

 _-H. H. H. 3_

He was going to train a dragon? More like get killed by a dragon, like his mom.

But live in the cove? With a night fury?

After five years of writing letters with this boy, this was the second time you didn't know what to write back.

 _Dear Hiccup, you wrote,_

 _I'm not sure if I should move. I'm scared (F/N) will find me and, more importantly, Toothless._

 _I'm glad you are happy though. Toothless sounds wonderful. I might sneak out before they return from the nest. But just for a little bit. I'd like to meet Toothless, even if it's just one time._

 _I'll see you in the morning._

 _Love,_

 _-(initials)_

You rolled it up and set it on the window seal, not worried about it being seen since you were the only one home.

*Time Skip*

"(Y/ N)! (Y/ N)!" a hushed voice said, shaking your shoulder.

"Uh?"

Hiccup chuckled, "Wake up, silly. What time did you go to sleep last night? It's afternoon."

"Oh. Pretty late. I stay up cleaning for when (F/N) returns," you yawned, rubbing the sleep from your eyes and sitting up.

"Ready to see Toothless?" he asked, eagerly.

"Sure. Give me five minutes." You got dressed and followed Hiccup out the window, sneaking through the village and into the woods, then the cove.

"Toothless! Oh, Toothless!" Hiccup called, carrying a large basket of fish on his back.

Almost immediately the black dragon jumped happily up to Hiccup.

"Here, bud. Got your breakfast!" he grunt, shifting the basket over his shoulder and to the ground. He used his foot to tip the basket over, making its contents spill out. Toothless immediately started eating away at the fish.

You giggled. The dragon suddenly stopped eating and walked towards you. Scared, you walked away from him, going backwards.

"(Y/ N), he won't hurt you," Hiccup said, suddenly behind you. He stopped you from walking backwards and held your wrists. "Shh," he whispered. "Toothless, this is (Y/ N). She's a friend. (Y/ N), this is Toothless. My dragon."

"H- Hello, Toothless." He sat back on his hind legs, making himself taller, and gave you a gummy smile. You giggled again. "His smile is just like yours, Hiccup. But without teeth."

"Is it?" he asked, turning his head slightly to the side. "Hmm, I don't see it."

You laughed. Why would he see it? "Anyways, he's kinda cute."

Toothless purred and rubbed his head against your hand.

"Wow, he warmed up to you real fast," Hiccup said in awe.

"So did you," you replied.

He shrugged. "I guess you're just loveable."

"Me? Loveable?" you asked, going into deep thought.

"Yes, loveable," he repeated, pulling you back to reality.

"How so?"

He shrugged and dragged his foot across the ground. "You're cute, pretty, kind, strong, tough, good at keeping secrets, caring, loving, nice, sweet, your voice is soft and flowing, angelic like, and much more. You're also really passive, but with the environment you grew up in, it's no surprise."

You blushed and ducked your head. Y'all only spent time together when (F/N) was off with most of the village searching for the dragon's nest, fishing for long periods of time, or basically off of the island for more than a day, which was surprisingly quite a few times a year, but y'all were best friends despite communicating through mostly letters. But, still, how did he know all that?

"C- Can I do something?" asked Hiccup, now standing in front of you.

"S- Sure," you stuttered, looking up at him.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?" you asked, knowing he wouldn't answer you with a slap to the face.

"Just do it." You nodded and did as you were told.

You waited many seconds before you felt a soft pair of lips on yours. You let out a small gasp but kissed him back. His arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you close.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked, when y'all pulled back for air.

"Yes."

"I love you. Romantically."

"I love you, too. Also romantically," you admitted.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I will."

"Will you move out of (F/N)'s house?"

You froze and looked into his eyes. "Hiccup, you know I can't do that. Where else would I go?"

"You can live with me at my house. Or here with Toothless. Please, I need to know you're safe and well taken care of. And neither of those things are going to happen at (F/N)'s."

He had a point. And you have dreamed your whole life of running away. Hiccup was the only thing that kept you strong enough not to run away or give up after all those years of abuse.

"Please, (Y/N)," he begged, resting his forehead on yours and staring into your (E/C) eyes. "I need you out of there. I'll help you pack and move out. You'll be out of there before (F/N) gets back. I promise. Just please." Genuine concern and love. That's what his expression was showing.

You sighed. "Fine. But you have to promise to keep him away from me and protect me from him."

"I promise. Come on, let's start now!" He dragged you back to the village, now not caring who saw y'all, and quickly helped you pack your belongings- which consisted of three pairs of tattered clothing and you're hidden drawing journal and pencil with ink. "We'll need to get you new clothes," he smiled. "And more stuff." He leaned over to peck your lips as he carried your bag of things out of the house you never called home. He brought you to his house. He gave you an empty dresser for your belongings and shared his bed with you.

That night, and every night after that, you slept with Hiccup's arms around you. Peacefully and happily.

Epilouge (Short)

A few weeks after you moved in, the villagers returned from hunting for the dragon's nest. Stoick asked who you were and why were you at his house with his son. You didn't know how to respond and Hiccup told him the whole truth. When (F/N) found out where you had gone to, he wasn't happy and managed to give you a few punches before Stoick pulled him off of you and Hiccup carried you away, soothing you. The next day, he was banished for his actions toward you, and you continued to live with Hiccup and his father.

A few days after that Astrid found out about Toothless and you and Hiccup took her on a flight to show her dragons weren't bad (you had a (D/T) named (D/N)) and stumbled upon the dragon's nest. The next day Hiccup tried to show the whole village that dragons weren't bad and failed. His father disowned him and tried to take out the nest himself. Luckily you and Hiccup came in to save them and soon became the heroes of Berk. Hiccup lost part of his leg though. You weren't use to the positive attention or being around people, but Hiccup was always there and helped you no matter what.

Many years later he proposed, y'all got married, and had children and y'all lived happily ever after THE END.


	98. The Monsters

**The Monsters**

 **You are 16. Hiccup is 18.**

* * *

Having just returned to Dragons Edge from another terrific adventure, you dreaded the words that was surely to come from Hiccup's mouth.

"Alright, everyone, good job today. Get a good night's rest, we start training right after lunch tomorrow. Okay? Okay. See you then." By the end of his one sided conversation, he was only talking to you.

You waved your goodbye, too shy to actually say something to your crush. Honestly, the thought of talking to him again frightened you. Almost everything frightened you, though. Everything except Toothless, (D/N), flying, and doing tricks with (D/N). You were extremely skittish (AN: I think that's how you spell it) and even Fishlegs would tease you about it. It also didn't help that you were the youngest of the group. Everyone else was seventeen or eighteen while you were the scared little sixteen year old.

It wasn't your fault you grew up with an evil big brother who told you scary stories no matter how much you cried and begged him to stop. The stories got to you after a while, and the fear and images they brought never went away.

"Goodnight, (N/N)," Hiccup smiled softly. "Sleep well."

With a blush and a shy smile, you nodded, ducking your head to hide your blush.

You jumped at the faint sound of thunder in the distance. Great. You weren't going to receive any sleep tonight. Either that or you'd cry yourself to sleep. Both ways, however, left you exhausted the following morning.

"Hey hey, it's just a little thunder," Hiccup tried to soothe, resting a hand gently on your shoulder. The sudden contact made you jump, but then you tried to force yourself to relax. It didn't work well. "Why are you so scared all of the time, (N/N)?"

The images of your brother's horror stories filled your head. You slouched to make yourself smaller, but Hiccup just placed his other hand on your shoulder.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, (N/N). Calm down. You're fine. You're safe."

"I'm f- f- fine. T- t- thank y- you," you stuttered, making your way to (D/N).

"You're welcome," he replied out of habit. "See you tomorrow."

Instead of answering, you nodded before flying off.

*Time Skip*

Having done a quick lap around the island, you returned home soon before the thunderstorm hit.

You went to write in your journal, but couldn't find it. You must've left it at the dragon stables. Oh well, you could write in it later.

You prepared for bed right as the first booming clap of thunder made its appearance. You let out a cry as tears swelled up in your eyes. You jumped, rushing to cover your ears, after the second clap of thunder hit your tender eardrums.

You lowered your hands after the sound faded, waiting for the next clasp of thunder to give you a scare. You hated thunderstorms. They scared you so, obviously.

You crawled into bed before the third boom sent you into a sobbing mess. The thunder quickly became a frequent guest that gave everything in the room a darker shade. You almost always have at least one candle flickering. Tonight, you had twenty throughout the room, but it still wasn't enough light. Between the dancing shadows, shaking house, and deafening thunder, you were a sobbing mess.

A hard pound against your door made you cautiously grab a candle and walk downstairs. You walked to the door and set the candle down at the small table next to it. You jumped at every shadow, waiting for a monster to jump out or break down the door to steal you away and eat you alive. Waiting. Waiting.

Knock knock knock! "Hey, (N/N)! It's me!" a familiar voice called from the other side of the door.

No longer wanting to be alone, you threw the door open as another wave of thunder exploded. You squealed with fright and moved your hands to cover your ears. You dropped to the floor crying.

"(Y/N)? (N/N), what's wrong?" he asked, kneeling down to comfort you. When another round of thunder made you cry harder, even shake, he knew. "The thunder. (N/N), there's no need to be afraid of thunder."

"B- b- b- but-" you stuttered, not able to say more.

Hiccup picked you up, then the candle, and carried you upstairs. "Wow," he commented on the amount of lit candles. He went to blow one out when you shouted.

"No! Please don't! I'm scared of the-" you clamped your hand over your mouth to prevent yourself from saying more. You hated admitting you were scared and often denied it.

"The dark?" Hiccup finished. "It's okay, (N/N), I'm here now."

"W- Why are y- you here?" You asked, not wanting to sound rude but still curious. He set you gently on your bed before scooting beside you. He laid down before pulling you to him, resting your head on his chest.

"I just came here to see a friend. Is that a crime?" he teased. "And you dropped your journal. I left it on the floor next to the door. I can go get-"

"No! Please don't leave ME-!" You screamed 'me' as thunder went off. You covered your ears as Hiccup pulled you closer, rubbing soothing circles on your back. "Please don't l- l- leave m- m- me alone. I d- don't w- w- want t- to be- be alone."

"Shh, calm down. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying with you all night. Whether you like it or not."

You cried into his chest, ruining the shirt he was wearing, as he whispered calming words into your ear. It was nearly two hours before your sobs turned into whimpers before transforming into calm breathing with a small hiccup every now and then.

Hiccup noticed you were sleeping before wiping your tears away. He blew out the candles around the room and retrieved your journal before laying back down next to you. He pulled you close and kissed your forehead before closing his eyes and letting sleep take over.

*Time Skip*

Hiccup woke up to you shaking nervously in his arms. Small whimpers escaped from your quivering lips when he tightened his hold on you.

You released a shriek and hurried your tear stained face into his chest. More thunder echoed as Hiccup continued to comfort you as best as he could.

"W- Why are you helping me?" You asked, still shivering. Hiccup reached under the bed, where you once told him you kept spare blankets, and covered you with an extra layer of warmth. He pulled you back to him before answering.

"Because, I can't stand to see you all by yourself while being so afraid. Because you deserve to have someone by your side. And most of all, because I love you." He lightly kissed the top of your nose, making you giggle. He laughed, "There you go! That's the way to go."

"I love you too, Hic-!" A ring of thunder had you sobbing into his shirt as you bit your lip to contain another cry.

"Shh, everything is alright. Relax. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. Shh, relax," he immediately soothed.

"Hic-" you started, before throwing your head back to his chest as more thunder came. Why was there so much thunder tonight? Tonight of all nights, too? It was both embarrassing for Hiccup to see you like this and comforting to have someone to be by your side.

"Yes, (N/N)?"

You trembled with fear. "P- p- please don't t- tell the others." The others (meaning the twins and Snotlout) would tease you to the extreme about your easily scared being. They often would sneak up behind you to make you squeal and jump. Astrid would do it, too, sometimes in a more playful manner, while Fishlegs would just laugh and make a comment or two to make fun of you. Before peace with the dragons, they would bully you, now it was mostly friendly teasing, but that didn't mean you enjoyed it.

"I won't," he assured, then paused, "Unless it ever becomes necessary, but I doubt it will."

You nodded, flinching when you heard more thunder, but the tears would no longer come.

"Hiccup?"

"Yes, (N/N)?"

You let out a small yawn before saying, "I'm tired."

Hiccup laughed. "Then sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

You closed your eyes and rested you head on his chest. His calming heartbeat lured you closer to sleep.

"Promise?"

"Promise," he chuckled, looking at you with a smile.

Suddenly, you lifted your head and pecked his cheek before returning it to lay on Hiccup's chest.

Hiccup laughed, "Oh, you're not done yet," as he used his finger to guide your chin up to face him. With a smirk, he lowered his head and his lips met yours.

The kiss, gentle and loving, distracted you from the pounding round of thunder that shook the house a bit. Your heart sped up but not with fear. You had no experience in kissing, so you just followed his lead.

When Hiccup pulled back, there was barely a space between your lips as he rested his forehead against yours. "That is how you kiss someone goodnight."

You giggled, "That was an awesome first kiss," without thinking.

Hiccup blinked. "That was your first kiss?" he smiled, delighted that it was with him. You nodded.

Another set of thunder shook the house, this time knocking something off of your desk.

You flinched, pushing yourself against Hiccup as much as you could while sobbing.

"What's wrong? (N/N), sweetheart, calm down."

"The- the- the mon- monsters are c- coming to eat me!" you cried.

"What? (N/N), there are no monsters here. You're safe; I'm here. There are no monsters."

"They hide in the- the shadows." You looked around to see most of the candles out. "T- They must have blown them out," you guessed, your breathing speeding up.

"No, I blew them out while you were sleeping. Here, let me turn them back on." He stood up and went around the room, lighting candle after candle, then laid back down next to you. "See? No monsters. You're safe with me, (N/N)."

"N- No monsters," you repeated. "I'm safe with Hiccup."

"Yes, you're safe with me. There are no monsters."

You chanted that a few times before yawning again.

"Alright, little one, time for you to go to sleep."

"Goodnight," you yawned.

"Goodnight, (N/N)." Hiccup pecked your lips, making you go to sleep with a smile as you laid in his arms.

*Time Skip*

After a short night's sleep (which was better than usual thanks to Hiccup) you yawned in the late morning. Hiccup, who must've stayed up most of the night to comfort you, was still sleeping soundly. You shifted slightly and his grip on you tightened. You froze, not wanting to wake the poor boy.

You watched him sleep for a few minutes before he stirred. "Enjoying the show?" he suddenly smirked, not opening his eyes.

You blushed and ducked your head. "I- I- I wasn't-"

Hiccup started chuckling. "You're fine, (Y/ N). How did you sleep?" he asked, looking into your (E/C) orbs. You stared at his shirt, playing with the neckline.

"P- Pretty well, t- though I o- only have y- you to- to thank."

"Really? I'm honored."

"H- H- How d- did you s- sleep, Hic- cup?" you asked, looking up at him.

He smirked, leaning forward to tickle your cheek with the tip of his nose. "Quite well, thank you." You giggled and ducked your head as he tickled your neck with the tip of his nose and his warm breath. "We should have sleepovers more often."

"W- We should!" you eagerly agreed.

A knock at the door disrupted your bantering. "(Y/ N)? You there? Is Hiccup with you?" you both heard Astrid call.

"I'm here! We'll meet you at the clubhouse in a few!" Hiccup shouted back, making you flinch at the sudden loud noise. "Sorry. Come on, time to get up."

"H- Hiccup?" you asked, letting him lift you out of bed.

"Yes, (N/N)?"

"D- Did y- you mean what y- you said last n- night?" you asked.

Hiccup smiled softly, knowing exactly what you were asking about. "Every word. I love you, (N/N). I'll always protect you."

"Even from the s- scary mon- monsters?"

He chuckled and pulled you into a hug. "Yes, even from the monsters," he promised, before pulling you into a deep kiss.


	99. Taken Care Of

**Taken Care Of**

 **For dawnsyndulla345**

 **Brother- sister one shot**

 **Hiccup is 17. You are 16**

 **Warning: has self- harm and bulling. Do not read if this will affect you negatively**

* * *

"Useless!" Bertha, a buff young female your age, cursed. "You're even more pathetic than your brother was before he made peace with the dragons!"

You gasped as she kicked you in the side. Already on the ground, you curled into ball as others joined.

"Pig!"

"Yak dung!"

"Pile of rotten dragon eggs!"

"(Y/N) the Useless!"

You got up, ignoring the pain in your back, shins, and arms. "I'm. Not. Useless!" You pushed Derek back, not pushing him an inch, though he swayed in surprise.

"Ha!" he laughed, pushing you into an empty barrel, knocking it over. "Weak and useless."

"(Y/N) the Useless! (Y/N) the Useless! (Y/N) the Useless!" the kids cheered.

"Chief's coming!" a girl warned, and they scurried like rats, leaving you bruised and struggling to get up.

After a long minute, Stoick was finally in hearing range and you leaned uneasily against the side of a house.

"Hey, daughter!" Stoick greeted, pulling you into a hug.

You rasped, "Hey, Dad." He crushed you harder, popping your back. "Dad, breathe."

He set you down. "Sorry, dear. Have you seen your brother?"

"Hic? No. Why, you need him for something?" you asked. "I can do it."

"Nah, it can wait. Thanks anyways, dear."

"No problem, Dad," you murmured, eyeing a snickering Bertha hiding a few houses down. You curved your shoulders in, your fresh bruises still aching from the recent beating and the bear hug.

"But if you see your brother, send him my way."

"You got it, Dad."

"See at home, dear."

"See you, Dad."

You watched him walk off, wishing he thought you were as useful as your brother. But now you were the disappointment of the family. The skinny twig with no accomplishments. You sighed, jumping as a hand clamped around your shoulders.

"Awe, does daddy hate you? Think you're useless!"

Another set of hands shoved you to the ground.

"That's because she is useless!"

"Yak dung!"

You didn't cry, though you wanted to. You never cried in front of them. It was something you learned from your brother when he was considered useless.

You pushed yourself up only to be kicked back down.

"Where does Useless think she's going?" Bertha asked. You glared up at her, letting her see your tear- filled eyes. "Awe, is the baby about to cry?" she asked in a baby voice. Her limp quivered in a mock. "Waa waa waa! I'm weak and useless! I'm not fit to be a Viking! I should just- Go. Die." She mimicked you in a high pitched voice then said the last two words with a threat laced in it.

You pushed yourself back to your feet, darting through a gap and sprinting off.

"Get her!"

*Time Skip*

 _Finally_ , you panted silently. _I lost them._ You froze as you heard thundering footsteps slow.

"Think she's in here?"

"Nah, the cave's too small. Only goes a few feet."

"You're right. Let's keep moving!"

Hurled in a ball in the corner of the small cave, you slowly released a breath, trying not to give yourself away. Tears slipped down your face as sobs threatened to take over. You waited several minutes before daring to sneak out of the cave and run to the only place you felt safe: the cove.

Finally arriving at the cove, you sat by the water, looking at your pathetic reflection. Your lip was busted and cheek was bruised. A small cut stung your hairline as sweat mixed with it. More bruises and cuts littered your body, but your long sleeve tunic and leggings under your skirt covered them.

" _I'll swim and sail_

 _On savage seas_

 _With_ _ne'er_ _fear of_ _drownin_ _',_ " you sang softly, recalling your dad's sparkling eyes whenever he sung that song to you. Your mom use to sing it with him before she died.

" _And gladly ride the waves of life_

 _If you will marry me._

 _And love me for eternity._

 _My dearest one, my darling dear_

 _Your mighty words astound me,_

 _But I've no need of mighty deeds_

 _When I feel your arms around me._ "

" _But I would buy you rings of gold,_ " a new voice joined, making you jump and look behind you. You relaxed, seeing your brother.

" _I'd even sing you poetry_!"

"Oh, would you now?" you teased, smiling as he sat down beside you.

" _And I would save you from all harm,_

 _If you would stay beside me!_ "

You finished the song together, then let a comfortable silence settle around you. Then you remembered-

"Oh, Dad is looking for you."

"I know, Gobber told me. I already went to see him."

"What did he want?"

"Nothing important," he dismissed, but your shoulders sagged. Not even your brother trusted you enough to tell you.

"Okay." You hoped he would hear your sorrow in your voice, but he made no hint of hearing anything out of ordinary. Then again, he only paid attention to dragons and Astrid, so it wasn't a surprise to you.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Nothing important."

He scoffed, "Yeah, just singing the song you only sing when you're having a bad day. Come on, (Y/ N), tell me what's wrong?"

You shrugged, "Nothing, brother. I'm just not- I don't know- very happy today." Though unhappy days seemed to be increasingly more common for you.

"Anything I can do?"

 _Yes, be there for m_ e. "Doubt it." _Keep asking. Please, show you still care._

"Okay. Tell me if you need anything," he said, standing up. "I'm going for a quick flight around the island. See you at dinner."

"See you," you murmured, noting how he no longer invited you to come along. Once he flew away, you pulled out your small dagger and pulled up your sleeve, sighing at the hundreds of scars covering it. You winced as you made a fresh cut. "Just another bad day."

*Time Skip*

The following week, you had been unusually successful in avoiding your bullies. It made you happy but also stressed and worried, constantly wondering when you're luck would come it an end.

"Hey, Useless!" a snobbish voice pulled you out of your thoughts.

Eyes widened, you quickly slipped your notebook into your bag and sprinted away.

"Stop her!"

The sound of thundering feet quickly grew closer, but you pressed on. Suddenly, you were yanked back and swung to the side, being thrown in a small alley between two houses.

"Hi, Bertha," you shyly greeted, giving her a nervous smile. "It's been a while."

Her glare silenced you as she marched forward and roughly pinned you to the wall, easily lifting you off your feet. You mildly kicked around, hoping to find the ground, but a punch to your stomach ended all rebellion.

"How long did you think you could hide from us, Useless?" she sneered, spitting in your face.

You grimaced, unable to wipe it off, but kept silent.

She pulled you forward then slammed you back into the wall. "Answer me!"

"To the edge of Milgard," you muttered, gripping tightly at her wrists so she wouldn't drop you, not like it would stop her if she tried.

She pulled you back and slammed you into the wall again. "Wanna say that again?"

You sarcastically repeated yourself, adding, "Have you made yourself deaf by your own annoying voice?"

She growled, "You're dead."

"Oh yeah? You and what-" before you could finish your remark, she slammed you onto the ground, knocking the air out of you. You let out a cry of pain and shock before scurrying to your feet. You made an escape attempt only to be tripped and kicked until you couldn't even dream of every getting up again.

"(Y/ N!)" a familiar voice called. A heavy thud of a dragon landing nearby sounded as the kids cursed and ran off. A strange but familiar combination of a footsteps and metal against the ground ran closer, but you couldn't move. "(Y/ N)? What happened? Are you okay?"

Did he not see what happened, you wondered?

"I'm fine. Just tripped," you lied.

He frowned, helping you sit up. "Don't lie to me, (Y/ N). I saw what happened."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Force of habit," he murmured, picking you up. "Let's get you to Gothi.

"No!" you panicked, squirming in his arms. He struggled not to drop you. "We can't go to Gothi!"

"Why not?"

"Look, I can take care of myself. Just give me a lift home, okay?"

He sighed but agreed, "Fine. Home it is."

With care, he placed you on Toothless, climbing on in front of you and took off. The trip was quiet and quick, and a deafening silence removed any possibility of starting a conversation.

Upon landing, you quietly slithered off and made your way into the house. You trudged up the stairs, turning to get to your room. A hand swung up, stopping the door from closing behind you.

You turned around. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you're taken care of," your brother answered, determinedly. You recognized the look in his eyes- as stubborn as your father- and waved him in.

"I can take care of myself," you said, pulling out a first aid kit.

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Cause you've done such a good job."

"It's not my choice to get beat up."

"Why didn't you tell me? Or dad?" he questioned, his eyes softening.

You shrugged. "Didn't want to, I guess."

"(Y/ N)," he said in a warning tone.

"Like you ever told dad what Dagur did to us! Or what Snotlout and the twins would do!" you shot back. "You never complained about anything, so don't even start scolding me about it!"

He blinked, surprised at your outburst. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I had that coming. I haven't been the best example, but you should've at least told me."

"I'm fine, Hiccup."

"No, you're not. Come on, let's get those wounds treated." He reached for your sleeve, wanting to help, but you pulled away.

"I can take care of myself."

He huffed, "Let me help you."

"No!"

"(Y/ N)!"

"Hiccup!" you mocked.

He growled, wanting to shout _Fine!_ and march off, but then he realized: that was your plan. He took a calming breath and reopened his green eyes. "Please," he asked, "let me help you."

Shocked by the sincerity, you sagged your shoulders and gave him your arm. He tenderly pulled up the sleeve, gasping at the hundreds of self- made scars.

"(Y/ N)," he breathed, looking at you. You refused to make eye contact, keeping your gaze shamefully to the floor.

"Sorry," you whispered, so softly he almost didn't hear it. Immediately, he pulled you into a tight hug. "Hiccup?"

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, hugging you tightly. "I should've been there for you. I should've paid more attention. I should've protected you."

You pulled back, keeping his hands on your shoulders and shaking your head with a kind smile. "You were the best big brother I could ask for. None of this is your fault. It was my choice to keep it in, and my choice to deal with it this way."

He did his best to smile. "Let's get these taken care of, okay, little sister?"

"Yes, big brother."

 **AN: Please check out my new one shot ' _My Human'_. You can find it on my profile.**


	100. Passion

**Passion**

 **For Miraculous_Bunny**

 **You are both 21**

 **So, I'm gonna try to write this, but know I have never done anything close to this in real life, so there might be some mistakes. Nonetheless, please tell me how I did.**

 **WARNING:**

 **lemon/ smut. Intercourse/ sex/ coitus (or whatever you want to call it). Graphic details. I'd say ages 17+ for the appropriate audience age thing, but I'm going to leave that up to you.**

 **If you are not into reading this kind of stuff, don't. Simple as that.**

* * *

Hiccup gently took off your wedding attire, exposing you nude. He pushed you gently onto the fur covered bed and leaned over you, having already thrown his tunic aside.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Haddock?" he asked, testing out your new name.

Shyly, you nodded. "Y- yeah."

He back off, smiling gently. "We can wait, love. If you're not ready, we don't have to do it tonight."

"Everyone expects us to seal the marriage."

"I don't care what other people expect, I care about you. And if you aren't ready, then we can seal our marriage another night. I can wait, love."

He pecked your lips, not bothered at all at the thought of waiting. He rolled over, settling in their new bed.

He stared at you, smiling brightly. Nothing could ruin this day for him. He felt like the happiest man in the world. You, however, shifted under his gaze. You felt rather exposed and very shy. Noticing this, he got up and walked to his dresser, pulling out a long tunic and offering it to you for cover.

"You never have to be embarrassed around me, love. You are beautiful." His eyes darted down then back up. He added, "Every inch of you."

With a blush, you sat up and took the shirt but didn't put it on.

"Hiccup?" you whispered as he laid back down.

"Yes, mi'lady?"

"I'm ready."

He blinked, looking up into your (E/C) eyes. He propped himself up on his elbow. "We don't have to if you don't want to. I can wait. I don't mind at all. We don't have to rush."

You smiled, a wave of confidence surging through you. "I know, but I'm ready. As long as I'm with you, I'm ready."

He smirked, gently pushing you back down and straddling over you. "Well then, prepare for the best night either of us has ever experienced."

Without further warning, he smashed his lips to yours. He was really excited for this, you could tell. You kissed back with an equal passion.

His warm hand trailed up your side, cupping your breast with his hand. He gave a gentle squeeze, earning a surprise gasp as you broke the kiss. He massaged it, rubbing his covered member against your thigh.

A strange sensation twisted your stomach, but it felt so good. You let out a moan, throwing your head back and lifting your hips.

His hand stopped massaging and trailed down your side. His other hand was limited, for his elbow was keeping him from squishing you. That hand gripped your hair, lightly.

"H- Hic!" you groaned. His finger drew little circles over your waist, getting lower and lower and lower. "Hic!" His finger touched your hole then backed off. "Hiccup!"

"Yes, mi'lady?" he asked, innocently. His finger returned, pressing against your clit, stopping you from answering.

"Ah- ah- Ah!" you gasped. His finger disappeared again making you whine.

"What's wrong?" he teased, nipping your ear lobe. The amazing feeling returned with his finger as he reintroduced you to a new world of pleasure. Then he retreated.

"Hic!"

"What do you want?" he asked, huskily.

"Y- You." With new found confidence, you slipped his pants and boxers to his knees, where he kicked them off the rest of the way. Surprising him, you grabbed his semi- hard member and gave it a tug.

He grunted, his arms nearly giving out on him. "Oh, Thor." You gave another tug, smiling at his pleasure. You quickly set a rhythm, and his arms gave out, collapsing on you. His member quickly hardened in your hands. You kissed and nipped at his neck and collarbone as he moaned and panted, "Oh, Thor. Oh, (N/N). Oh!"

You slowed before coming to an end. Hiccup quickly recovered and returned his fingers to your hole.

"Perfect," he smiled, feeling the damp area. A finger slipped inside you, making you grunt. He wiggled it around, exploring the new territory. He soon added a second and a third finger. It hurt some, but you quickly got used to it and pleasure made it well worth it. His fingers pulled out, making you whimper at the loss. However, a more exciting thing lined itself to plunge into you.

He pecked your lips. "Ready, love?" You nodded but was somewhat nervous and hesitant. He kissed you again. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

True to his word, he entered you slowly, stopping when tears pooled spilled from your eyes, which were squeezed shut due to the pain. He was halfway in when a sob shook you, not helping the pain.

He quickly reversed, worried about hurting you.

"No," you breathed, stopping him from leaving. "No, just- just give me a moment."

"(N/N), we don't have-"

"I know, but I want to," you insisted.

He gave in. "Okay, tell me when you're ready." It took a couple minutes, but you finally nodded, letting him slowly bury himself deeper into you.

When he was all the way in, he waited a minute before slowly pulling out and pushing back in. He started with little and gentle thrusts, letting you get used to him. He certainly wasn't complaining. You were squeezing him just right, giving him plenty of pleasure.

Soon, he sped up, and you were demanding, "Faster. Harder. Faster. I need- Faster! Harder! Hic-!"

He plunged in at the same angle, making you scream again. "Found your spot." He plunged into it repeatedly, earning moans and shouts each time.

The room seemed hot as sweat pooled around your hairline. A few drops from Hiccup fell onto you or the bed, but you were otherwise occupied. In and out. In and out. In and out. It was heaven, leaving stars in your blurred vision.

You clawed at his back, throwing your head back. He took advantage of that and pressed kisses against your exposed neck.

"(Y/ N)!" he screamed, as an overwhelming feeling flooded through you both at the same time. You twitched and jerked as the greatest wave of pleasure stripped you of other senses. You relaxed into the bed, your walls milking Hiccup's orgasm.

He pulled out and collapsed at your side, panting.

"That. Was. Awesome," he smiled, dazed.

"Very."


	101. Rule One

**Rule One**

 **For crunchycat123 and seikon12**

 **Modern!**

 **You are both 22.**

* * *

"Oops, sorry," you apologized, unable to keep the smile off your face long enough to sound sincere. You hurriedly bent over to help collect his fallen papers.

The auburn haired boy smiled back. "You don't sound too sincere. Here, let me." He knelt down, helping you gather his stuff.

"I really am sorry," you insisted, standing back up after picking everything up. He humbly took back his stuff. "I'm just super excited about today!"

"You are?" he asked. "What's so exciting about today?"

"I am helping the lead actor in a movie learn the basics about guns."

He arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yup! Normally, an actor doesn't bother to learn about the little things, but this actor demanded to be taught at least the basics, since the character he's playing is an expert. I definitely admire his charisma."

"Do you?"

"Yup! Sorry, I'm rambling about myself. I didn't even ask about you. So, why are you here?"

He smirked, "I'm an actor in a movie."

"Which movie?"

"(Movie Title)."

"Really?" you asked, excitedly.

He chuckled and nodded, "Really."

"I'm working for the main actor in that movie!"

He chuckled again, nodding, "I know. I hired you." You froze, realizing you had just made one of the worst first impressions in history. "Hi, I'm Hiccup."

Stuttering, you responded, "(Y- Y/ N). N- Nice t- to meet y- you, sir."

"Please, call me Hiccup," he insisted.

"Okay. Hiccup."

He opened the door leading to the set, gesturing for you to go first. "Mi'lady."

"Aw, two minutes and I can honestly say you're the only gentleman I know." You took his offer, huffing at the wave of busy noise that hit you.

He caught up, embarrassed. "Uh, thanks, I think."

"Definitely a compliment," you confirmed.

"Then thank you, mi'lady."

"You're welcome."

"So, what should I know about first?" he asked, leading you to his dressing room.

"Rule One: only aim a gun at someone if you want them dead, regardless of it being loaded, unloaded, with or without the safety, etc." (AN: that is literally my uncle's main rule whenever we shoot guns. It's a good rule to live by.)

He laughed, "Sounds about right. What else?" (AN: I won't bore you with a bunch of gun safety, facts, or knowledge, don't worry).

"A gun is always loaded, even if you think it's not. It is."

He nodded, unable to look directly at you anymore. He sat up stiffly, letting the makeup person do his work. (AN: I know the stereotype is girls are best at makeup, but some of the best work I've seen were done by guys, so a guy is the makeup artist.)

And you rattled off as his makeup artist came to prepare him for his first scene.

*Time Skip*

As the scenes were acted out, you provided Hiccup with the facts he wanted to know about the fake gun he was using, as well as the guns his character's rivals were using. You had an endless supply of knowledge, doing your best to press the respect the weapons deserved.

"They're not toys and not to be treated lightly. They are dangerous, and just like how a child shouldn't use a knife, an idiot shouldn't use a gun. Only those who respect a gun should use one, and only for self defense or hunting for food. I don't approve of hunting for sport, but that's just me," you once rattled.

He found himself enjoying your company, and spent every free second he had on set with you. Unlike many others, you didn't treat him differently, and gave him an earful if you ever thought he wasn't taking things seriously, despite him only having blanks in the gun. You didn't speak to him as if he was a dim witted mutton head nor as if he was above normal people just because he was famous. He found himself loving being treated like a normal person.

As the movie finished, he was saddened at the thought of no longer seeing you.

"I, uh, really enjoyed hanging out with you these past few months," he admitted.

You raised an eyebrow. "We've been working these past few months." And he started to panic. Did you not like him? Did you not see him in the same way? Did you see him only as a boss, a means to a paycheck? "But I've enjoyed your company, too." Your smile put him at ease before your eyes focused in on something behind him.

"Haddock!" the director shouted. "Get over here!"

"Coming!" He started to jog away, but was still facing you. "Let's hang out sometime."

"Like a date?"

"Not like a date, a date. If you-"

"Haddock!"

"- don't mind, that is. Coming!"

You laughed, waving him away. "I would love that. But I think we should continue this after the scene."

He beamed, turning around just in time to stumble over a stray chair. Glancing back with a blush, he straightened, making sure the chair and himself were both stable before continuing.

"Head in the game, Haddock!" an actor teased.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he shot back, lamely.

*Time Skip*

"Whoa, we're really eating here?" you gasped, amazed.

"Um, yeah, if it's not too much," he said, self cautiously.

"Oh, no, no, it's fine. I just heard it's, like, really hard to get in here."

He smirked as the limo stopped. "Well, when your dad owns the place, you can eat here anytime you want as often as you want."

Your eyes widened. "Your dad owns this! It's the most exclusive and expensive place in the entire city!"

He chuckled at your reaction, stepping out of the limo and holding the door open for you. "After you, mi'lady."

Dozens of cameras flashed, blinding you, as he led you to the door. A finely dressed man opened the door for y'all, preventing the paparazzi from following.

"Table for two," Hiccup said, smugly.

"Right this way, Mr. Haddock."

You were lead to a nice table in a secluded area. The lights were dimmed but lit the room well, the tablecloth was a pearly white, and the chairs were cushy but also worn.

The staff didn't miss a beat, asking what you wanted to drink and delivering it with two minutes of entering the place.

Wincing at the menu, you cringed. The prices were outrageous. Nothing was under fifty dollars. Except the drinks, and those weren't cheap either.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"No, nothing, it's just that everything is pricey. I can't afford much."

He blinked. "You're not paying."

"Oh, I can't let you-"

"My parents own the place," he reminded.

"Yes, but-"

"No. No buts. You're not paying a dime for dinner, and that's final."

"But-"

"Nope," he was smiling now, as if this was a game to him.

"It's really not a problem. I can-"

"Nada."

"Seriously, Hiccup-"

"I am being serious."

"I really don't mind paying for my own meal. I am the one eating it."

"(Y/ N)?" he asked, joking seemingly aside.

"Yes?"

"You're not paying." He smiled, returning his gaze back to the menu. Noticing your uneasy glances at the menu, he snatched it out of your hands. "Waiter!"

"Hey!"

"Yes, sir? What can I do for you?" a nearby waitress asked.

He handed her the menu. "Can you get my date a menu without prices? I don't want her to worry about a thing."

She smiled at the simple task which apparently wasn't unusual in that place. "Of course, sir. I'll be right back."

Pouting, you folded your arms over your chest. "That was completely unnecessary."

Giving an amused peak over his menu, he retorted, "Seemed completely necessary to me."

"I can pay for-"

He sighed, closing his menu and setting it down. Apparently, he was done with the conversation. "Look, I asked you out. I'm the guy. I'm also rich and from a wealthy family. I'm paying, and money is really a problem for me. I'm paying, and that's final."

The waitress returned with your menu, and you let the subject drop. "Fine."

A minute later, he smiled softly. "You know, I'd never had to fight about paying for a date before. It was always just expected of me, being rich and all."

And he found himself having that argument often. You were stubbornly independent, and he sometimes found himself giving in and letting you pay for something. Of course, he snuck a couple twenties in your purse when he could, but the challenge was a nice refresher for him.

After dating a while, he brought you back to the restaurant (which wasn't the second time you had been there on a date, nor was it the first time running into his parents while you were there).

"(Y/ N)!" his mother gushed as you walked through the entrance. She ran up to you, engulfing you in a firm hug.

"Nice to see you, too, Mom," Hiccup retorted. "And thanks for the first hug. You know, being your only son and all."

Pulling back, she lightly swatted his shoulder. "Shush, you." Then she hugged him. "Happy?"

"Very," he mused as they pulled apart.

You quickly greeted his father before sitting at a table for four in the main room. You frowned, never having sat in the main room while the restaurant was open.

"What about the paparazzi?" you questioned. Hiccup was always doing his best to avoid them, but he didn't seem to care tonight.

"Ignore them, mi'lady."

"Okay."

Towards the end of dinner, he suddenly pulled something out of his pocket and knelt beside you on one knee, simultaneously pushing his chair back.

The entire restaurant went silent as cameras flashed and your eyes widened.

He opened a box with a (dream engagement ring) ring. "(Y/ N). You are the most wonderful girl I have ever met. You keep me on my toes and aren't afraid to tell me when I'm wrong. My, uh, popularity has no effect on you, and you don't treat me differently because of my money. You are beautiful and amazing and I love you. I know this is sudden and that we've only known each other for about ten months, but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor and marry me?"

"Yes," you breathed, unable to keep the smile off your face.

Cheers erupted as the ring was slipped onto your finger. More cameras flashed as he leaned forward, holding himself up on you chair and the table to kiss you.


	102. I Am Nothing

**I Am Nothing**

 **You are both 16**

* * *

You lean forward, rushing towards Berk under the cover of night.

Night. The perfect time for a night fury, such as (D/N), your night fury.

You and (D/N) had been best friends since you were seven (for eight years). When you heard about Berk making peace with the dragons, you tried to do the same with your village, but failed miserably. They almost killed (D/N) and you, shouted mean words at you, threw catapults as you two flew away, and if you ever returned, you'd be arrested and executed for treason.

Berk, you hoped, would be different. But first you needed to double check to see if the rumors were true. The main reason you were coming to Berk at night was to find out.

"Look, over there," you whispered to (D/N). She landed in a patch of grass and you explored the sleeping village. Many houses had dragons sleeping on, near, or next to them. A good sign, you decided.

A little while before dawn, you took off to the skies again on (D/N). You both loved early morning flights; the sunrise was absolutely lovely.

"Hey!" You heard from behind. You turned to see a boy on a dragon. A night fury to be exact. "Hey!" he waved.

"Go, (D/N)," you whispered to her, leaning forward. "Hurry!"

Once she sped up, the boy shouted again. You wondered why you were flying away. Didn't you want to find a place where they accepted dragons? The boy was on a dragon. A night fury. That a good sign, right?

You decided it was. "Slow down, (D/N)," you said, softly, while patting her head in apology. "Let's let them catch up."

In almost no time, the boy and his night fury caught up. "Hello," he said. "I'm Hiccup. Who are you?"

"(Y/N)."

"(Y/N), what a pretty name," he complimented.

"Thanks." You pointed at his dragon. "Who be that?" you asked.

He laughed at your strange way of asking. "This be Toothless. Who might be that?" he asked, pointing at (D/N).

You frowned. Was he making fun of you? Oh well, you shrugged it off. "This is (D/N). She's my best friend."

"Cool. Toothless is my best friend."

"Cool. What do you want?" you asked, bitterly. There was something about him... you couldn't name it. You had yet to decide if it was good or not.

"I could ask you the same thing. I want to get to know you, (Y/N). What do you want?"

"I want (D/N) to be safe; I want to find a safe home for the both of us."

"Berk is safe," he said, quickly. "You could live here."

You smirked, "So I heard. I was headed there, actually. To see if the rumors were true. Looks like they are."

"Yup," he said, proudly. "Come! I'll show you around."

You followed him to the village, where people surrounded you, asking questions about you and (D/N), the night fury.

Soon, you met Stoick and he gave you an empty house next to his and Hiccup's.

You and Hiccup quickly became best friends. You hung out often, went on morning and evening flights nearly every day, talked about your dragons and well... any dragon (the night fury just so happened to pop up the most). After six months or so, a small crush started to form. It's just a crush, you thought at first, but it grew.

As more time went by, you and Hiccup slowly become more distant. It was now to the point where you two saw each other a couple times a week.

*Time Skip*

"(Y/N)," Astrid whined. "You need to stop avoiding him. Go get him!"

"No," you said, stubbornly.

Her expression fell, but then a wave of determination crossed her face as she placed her hands on her hips. "If you don't then I'll tell Hiccup of your little crush on him."

"No!" You cried. Astrid wouldn't do that, would she? Yes, she would.

You wished, once again, that she hadn't figured out about your 'little' crush. She claimed that everyone knew that you like him, and vice versa. But you two couldn't see it, and that's what made many others, especially Astrid, impatient.

"Toothless and (D/N) are faster than you two," she sighed. Yes, Toothless and (D/N) fell in love and are always more than happy to see each other. "He loves you, why can't you see that?!"

"Because, the idea is preposterous. Him? Love me? Ridiculous! I have to avoid him."

"And why is that?" she suddenly smirked.

"Because I love him," you whispered.

"What was that?" she asked, cupping a hand around her ear.

You sighed, but repeated yourself, louder this time. "I love Hiccup! There! Are you happy? But I want him to have more than just little boring me. I'm nothing special. Hiccup deserves better. I am nothing. I am useless. I am stupid and dumb. I am-"

"What?" a familiar voice asked. Two hands gripped your shoulders gently and spun you around. Hiccup. "(Y/N), how can you think such things about yourself? You're not nothing: you're everything to me. You're not useless: you're wonderful, kind, intelligent, sweet, loving, and so much more. You are perfect, (Y/N), and I would never change anything about you." He paused, taking a deep breath as he looked down. He looked up at you, adoration, love, and determination in his emerald green eyes.

"(Y/N), I love you."

You gasped and could say nothing else but, "I love you, too."

He smiled at this before placing a hand on you cheek and guiding your lips together. Not thinking, you wrapped your arms around his neck and he moved his around your waist.

You faintly heard Astrid yell, "YES! FINALLY!" in the background.

After a couple minutes, you two pulled apart, gasping for air, but kept your foreheads touching. Another minute followed, and you were kissing again. At the end of the third kiss you laid you head against his shoulder, he laid his head against yours and kept his arms around your waist.

"I love you, Hiccup."

"I love you more, (Y/N). My one and only. My love."


	103. A Day Off

**A Day Off**

 **For Jenny_Good_Witch and tinyPaul**

 **Shape shifter/ Dragon queen reader**

 **You are both 23**

* * *

You and your husband, Chief Hiccup, had very busy schedules. Every day was spent helping others, helping the dragons and Vikings get along. There was so much work to do, you often split up the tasks, barely seeing each other throughout the day.

Still, your love was strong. Every night, Hiccup embraced you in the warmest hug, kiss the top of your head, and say, "Goodnight, mi'lady."

To be honest, that was your favorite part of the day, however short it may be, for sleep was always quick to take you both away.

The previous day had been overly complicated. Both you and Hiccup were demanded to be on scene, where a dragon had been caught trying to steal a loaf of bread from the baker. It wasn't an unusual occurrence- dragons were like teenagers, always hungry- but the baker had just dealt with the Loki worshiping twins and was rather high strung.

"(Y/N), would you please?" Hiccup asked. He never ordered anything from you, and made sure you knew you could always refuse. He didn't like tyranny and avoided it when he could.

You smiled and nodded, closing your eyes as a familiar tingling sensation devoured your being. In seconds, you were a Terrible Terror.

You searched the mind of the little thief, questioning his actions.

" _You know stealing is wrong. There are plenty of fish in the harbor if you were hungry_ ," you growled in Dragonese.

The Terrible Terror croaked back, " _But it's fun to mess with the land creatures._ "

You sighed. Of course, this was always his argument. This particular little Terror loved mischief. You were pretty sure this was one of the Terrors the twins had "misplaced" a year ago, but he also had a poor memory.

The tingling sensation came again as you changed forms. Nothing too extreme, but you found being a bigger dragon made it easier to command. Now, you were a Nadder. " _As queen, I order you to behave._ " You called on your alpha dragon aura, slightly bending the will of the Dragon into obedience. Nearby dragons cowered at the power, feeling it in the air.

" _As you wish_ ," he promised, but you knew the order would only hold until you lowered your guard or went to sleep. The next day would hold a whole other fiasco.

Without another squawk, he flew away.

And today was the first day in what felt like years since you had a break. You were thankful when Astrid and Valka insisted on taking over for the day. You were eager to take their offer to have a day to yourselves and spend time together.

"So, what do you want to do today?" you asked, getting dressed. You were planning on taking full advantage of the day off. There were things around the village you wanted to check out, like Fishlegs new dragon school. Astrid usually was training the older teens for the Berk Guard, but she was obviously busy today. They'd also have a rare day off.

But Hiccup still hadn't gotten out of bed.

"Come on, get up."

He groaned, pitiful. "Can't we just stay here?"

"All day?"

He hummed an agreement.

"And do what?"

"Sleep."

"And?"

"Sleep."

You chuckled. "We already slept in today. You've been trying to go back to sleep for the past hour. It's not happening, and it's time to get up." You tossed a tunic at his form, sprawled across the bed. "Come on. Get up."

"I don't wanna," he whined.

You rolled your eyes, glancing at Toothless for help. But his mind was relaxed, agreeing with Hiccup for a lazy day. And it was odd. None of you were ones to do nothing. You were always doing something. Sure, chiefing was a lot of work, leaving practically no time for yourselves, but to waste your free day doing nothing?

"Are you ill?" you asked. You read Toothless' mind; he was fine. But you couldn't read a human's.

"Hmm?"

You walked over to the bed, pulling the blanket off of his face, watching his eyes clench shut from the light seeping through the closed window. You put your palm on his forehead. He was warm, but you couldn't tell if that was because he was under the blanket or if he was sick.

He brushed your hand away. "No, I'm fine. Just tired. I just want to cuddle and sleep." He wrapped an arm around you, smirking. You let out a yelp when he pulled you to his chest.

He smiled, cracking open his eyes to look at you. His bare chest was really warm, and the idea did sound nice. . .

"Okay, you win." You snuggled under the blanket, curling into his side. His strong arms wrapped gently around you, holding you close. He rested his head against yours, breathing in your scent. He always told you you had the sweetest scent. Like flowers and clouds, he claimed. However, when you asked what clouds smelled like (they had no smell to you), he couldn't answer. "A lazy day it is."

He hummed, happy, finally drifting back to sleep.

And you couldn't help yourself, in the nice and warm embrace, you found yourself relaxing, following him into dream land.


	104. Worth It

**Worth It**

 **For zaniahachird**

 **You are both 17**

 **Modern**

* * *

Music blaring through your earphones, you blew a bubblegum bubble. Pulling it into your mouth, you popped it, foot pressing against the ground to push your skateboard forward.

Seeing a couple on a morning jog, you rode off a driveway, to the side of the street. Your (H/C) hair flew back with the wind. A beanie kept the earphones from falling out of place with all your movement. It also kept your ears warm. It didn't hurt that it looked cool, too.

The couple nodded at you, and you lifted a hand in return. At the next break, you rode back onto the sidewalk. You weren't necessarily in a rush, but you wanted to read a few chapters of your book before class started.

Suddenly, you stopped. With a stomp, the other end of your skateboard into your waiting hand. You shrug it under your arm, walking through the short stock of trees. You veered off a little, walking to a beautiful rock formation. The boulders were perfect for sitting down and relaxing.

The rock was cold from the frigid night, but you gently lowered yourself on it, pulling out the book you were practically dying to read. Without much thought, you lowered the volume of your music, keeping an ear out for the school's warning bell. The school was close enough to walk to, even once the warning bell sounded.

For several minutes, your eyes devoured the printed words. You soaked up every bit of information possible. It was one of your favorite books, so you had read it many times before, but that only made you more excited to get to the best parts. It was just a couple of pages away, too.

Your lips broke into a smile, your grasp tightening on the sides of the book. Unconsciously, you pulled the words closer, ducking your head down to meet it. Your pulse rose, blocking out the changing world around you.

If you had been paying attention, you would have noticed the swirling leaves, the single, strange, warm breeze, and the lack of traffic from the roads that were on either side of you. You would have noticed the sudden drop in temperature and the changing trees. You would have seen plants come back from the dead, then shrink into little spuds, disappearing into the ground. You would have seen water come up from the ground like magic, un- melting back into snow.

If you had been paying attention, you would have heard the noisy footsteps and heavy huff. You would have noticed an auburn haired boy stop in his tracks, a large dragon by his side. You would have seen them staring at you with confusion and curiosity.

"Hello," a voice called out.

The word was foreign to you at first, but after a few seconds something in your brain clicked, letting you understand the old language.

"Hi." You did a quick glance over the boy. He wore a ridiculous amount of leather. He leaned slightly on his leg, and you noticed his prosthetic. A big medieval but you supposed it worked. His shaggy hair was a mess, not that he seemed to care. Bright green eyes showed friendliness, so you returned your gaze back to the book.

"What are you reading?"

"(Favorite Book)."

"Hmm, I've never heard of it. Is it good?"

You absent mindedly nodded. "Yeah, my favorite."

"Cool."

He took a step closer, a thin layer of snow crunching under his foot. Noticing the new blanket covering the ground, you lowered your book in shock.

"When did it snow?" Eyes wide, they darted back up to the strange boy.

"Um," he frowned. "A few months ago. It's finally warming up, so there isn't much left."

This was news to you.

"A few months ago? This is the first snow of the season."

"No, it's not," he kindly disagreed. He was timid and shy about it, but he knew he was right. Just a few weeks ago they had been trapped indoors due to a blizzard. It was most definitely _not_ the first snow of the season.

But then again, something did seem off about this girl.

"Where are you from?" he asked, trying to wisely avoid an argument. Studying your clothing, he noted, "You don't seem to be from around here.

You frowned. "I was born here." You glanced around the clearing, noticing for the first time all the changes. You jumped up in panic. "Wait! Where am I? This isn't- but I- what the- how did- what's going on?"

The boy took an uneasy step back. What was with this girl, he wondered? What in Thor's name was going on?

A scream shook him out of his thoughts.

The girl had jumped back, tripping over the rock she had been sitting on and falling back into the snow.

He reached out an arm, his mouth opening in surprise. Nothing came out, and he realized he didn't know your name. He darted around the rock, kneeling down to help you up.

"Are you-?"

"Monster!" you screeched, scrambling back.

"Huh?" he asked, turning to see Toothless lazily make his way over. "Ah." You must be from a tribe where dragons were the enemy. No wonder you were scared. Well, he'd just have to fix that.

"That's Toothless, my dragon. He's not a monster; he's my friend."

"D- Dragon?"

Dragon? How could this be? It certainly looked like the mythical creature from the drawings you'd seen. But a real dragon? That was ridiculous! This was ridiculous!

"Yes, dragon. Here on Berk, dragon are our friends."

"Berk," you whispered, your mind thinking through all the famous stories everyone knew about. And again, everyone knew they were made up, not real, a figment of the imagination to pass the time on cold or rainy days. "No," you shook your head. "D- Dragons aren't real. Berk isn't real. They're just stories, legends."

Okay. He didn't know how to respond to that. "Um, both Berk and dragons are real. Maybe I should take you to Gothi."

"Who?"

"Our healer. She's the best healer we have in the village. You probably hit your head on something- probably the fall. Come on, she'll know what's going on." Helping your shocked state up, he gently lead you to the yawning dragon.

You giggled at the sight. "He's kind of cute."

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" You both climbed onto the saddle, where he instructed you to hold on tight. Apparently Toothless didn't do slow.

As warned, the eager dragon quickly woke up and zoomed upwards, quickly leaving the forest. You let out a little shriek at the sudden and strange movements, but you quickly found you enjoying the time in the air.

Okay, you decided, this is the best dream ever.

As it turned out, you weren't dreaming. This was real. You were in the time of Vikings. How you time traveled or why, you didn't know. After a few days, you decided you didn't care. While there weren't as many books on Berk as you would have liked and you had to learn their runes, but dragons made the lack of reading material worth it.

Many things were different. You had to get used to using candles instead of flicking on a light switch, out houses instead of warm bathrooms, fires instead of heaters, and much more. But, again, dragons made it worth it.

Another thing that made the change worth it? One very kind, patient, attentive, hot boy named Hiccup. While it took him nearly a year to ask you out, you quickly settled into a comfortable relationship and lived many years in happiness.


	105. Enough!

**Enough!**

 **LadyNutella01**

 **Brother- sister one shot**

 **Race To The Edge**

 **Hiccup is 18. You are 16.**

* * *

"Dragon Hunters! Dead ahead!" your brother announced. "Okay, it looks like they haven't noticed us yet, which means we hold the element of surprise. So I say we-"

"I say Snotlout and the twins can distract them in the front, staying just out of arrow range as the rest of us  
attack them from behind," you interrupted, eagerly. It had been so long- nearly a whole week- since you have been able to kick some Dragon Hunter butt. You were dying for some action.

"Great. Great, but we need to-"

"Let's go!" Snotlout shouted, diving in front of the Hunter ships.

"Ugh!" Hiccup growled. "Fine. Ruff, Tuff, stay with Snotlout! The rest of you, follow me!"

Everything went smoothly. The Hunters focused on the twins and Snotlout, as planned, and we're quickly defeated. Not a single injury on your part. Every dragon in their hold was freed and the ships destroyed with the Hunters within swimming distance of an island.

And it wasn't even noon yet!

Such a productive day.

But Hiccup didn't seem to think so. He frowned the entire way home (to the Edge). After letting everyone go off to do their own things, he even pulled you aside.

"You can't just do that, (Y/ N). We're on our own out here. We need to take care of each other; have each other's backs. You can't run- or fly- off like that. Someone could have seriously gotten hurt."

No one ever did. A few bruises and cuts here and there with a minor arrow wound sometimes, but nothing major. You didn't see the harm in taking the initiative every now and then. Besides, things always seemed to work out. On the backs of dragons, you were unstoppable. Nothing could take you down.

* * *

It was another two weeks before everyone was sent on a mission together. Most were small enough to only require two or three dragons.

The mission started out just fine. Everything was going according to plan, and the Dragon Hunters were as predictable as ever.

Then you saw an opening.

An opening!

It may have been a bit early in the plan, but you were there to save dragons. Might as well save them. You dove towards the ship, leaving Snotlout's side.

You landed heavily on the deck, raising your weapon of choice when two Hunters stood between you and the caged dragons.

"I'm only gonna warn you once: get out of my way, or I'm going to rip out your livers and beat you with them."

They chuckled.

"You'd think that would get a more serious response," you said to yourself, running forward. You ducked under the first attack, hitting the back of the Hunter's helmet and knocking him out in one blow. "Why doesn't anyone take that threat seriously?"

The second Hunter was a bit more skilled, but hours of practice with Astrid had you more than prepared. Though it took another minute, you took him down.

"Go," you soothed the frightened dragons, ensuring their freedom. A few stopped to thank you, but most high- tailed it out of there, not looking back.

* * *

The flight back to the Edge was uncannily silent. Hiccup's irritation was coming off in waves, and not even the twins were stupid enough to say anything.

Everyone landed by the clubhouse, following a livid Hiccup inside.

"Hiccup-" you started.

He cut you off. "You disobeyed orders. Again! And look what happened!"

Honestly, it wasn't _too_ bad. It was more of a 'what could have happened' situation.

"Oops," you tried, sheepishly.

"Snotlout was almost killed, (Y/ N)! That isn't an "oops" that can happen! We have to work statistically as a team. You can't go running off, leaving your teammates in the open!"

"I'm sorry," you tried, the guilt increasing on your young shoulders.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time. How do we know we can trust you? How do we know you won't run off? How do I know you won't blow our cover? Or direct them towards us?"

"You can."

"Really? Because after today, it doesn't seem like it."

"But-"

"No buts! You messed up, (Y/ N). You really messed up this time."

"Hiccup, I'm sorry. Really, it won't happen again."

"That's what you said last time. How can I trust you? How can any of us trust you?"

"I- You- Um," you couldn't think of a response.

He had nothing left to say. With a frustrated sigh, he marched off, leaving everyone in a state of shock.

Hiccup never got mad.

And he never got mad at you.

* * *

It was another three days of the silent treatment. Hiccup could barely stand to be in the same room as you, let alone speak. Though you tried, he remained resilient, purposely leaving you out of missions and other team discussions.

None of the other Riders dared to take sides. They usually didn't when you and your brother got into a disagreement (which wasn't often but pretty extreme when it occurred). It was a mistake someone only made once.

Apparently, though, they had had enough.

"Enough!" Fishlegs exclaimed, dragging Hiccup over to you.

You saw where this was going and started to back up. Unfortunately, Snotlout was prepared, blocking your escape.

Fishlegs marched Hiccup right up to you. "Alright! This is a team! We make mistakes; we get into fights; we don't always get along. But this is ridiculous! You two are acting like babies!"

"Yeah, you two are worse than Ruff and I," Tuff noted. You glanced up at Hiccup, who tore his gaze away the second he was caught.

"Fishlegs-" you started.

"No," Astrid cut off. "Fishlegs is right. We all know this isn't just about your rebellion, (Y/ N). Snotlout and the twins do that kind of stuff way too often for Hiccup to get this childish over it."

"It's different when my own sister defies me!" Hiccup protested.

"Hiccup, we have all known you for too long. What in Thor's name is going on with you?"

He refused to meet anyone's gaze, looking annoyed and fed up with the intervention.

"Hiccup. Stop. Stalling."

"Fine. (Y/ N) can go on tomorrow morning's mission with you and the twins," he relented.

"Hiccup, I will rip out your liver and beat you with it! Tell us what is going on with you!"

His shoulders sagged, accepting defeat. "Fine. That last mission we were all on. I saw a Hunter aim his bow and arrow at you." He was talking to you. He was talking to you! "I didn't hesitate to have Toothless plasma blast him. But I couldn't stop thinking: what if I hadn't noticed him? What if I was too late? What if you were hurt, or worse? (Y/ N), you're my little sister. I can't imagine life without you. I don't want you getting hurt. I can't lose you."

"Big brother," you whispered. You had no idea. You hadn't noticed the archer at all. You hadn't known how close to death you were. You stepped forward, using your finger to lift his chin and make him look at you. "I'm here. I'm fine. What we do is dangerous and deadly, yes, but we do it for the greater good. We do it for the dragons. We haven't lost anybody yet, I don't think it's going to start anytime soon. We're all more valuable to Viggo alive than dead. He'd sooner have his Hunters capture us."

"But-"

"No buts. I'm not going anywhere. None of us are. You're stuck with us forever, big brother."

He smiled, pulling you into a hug as if he needed reassurance.

"Aw," Fishlegs cooed.

"Group hug!" Tuffnut declared, and you were suddenly surrounded.

"Oof!"


	106. Scary Creature

**Scary Creature**

 **For The_FanFairy**

 **You are both 5 in this first part**

* * *

Alone. You were alone.

But no. Mommy and daddy just wouldn't wake up. That was all.

"Mommy? Daddy? Wake up. Come on, wake up," you pleaded, your voice raspy. You shook them. They usually woke up when you did that. But now they weren't moving. They weren't answering; they weren't waking up.

Your daddy's leg was gone, bitten clean off by a ferocious creature. His arm was badly burnt, his sleeve now gone. Your mommy's side was a bitter mixer of burnt and melted, the skin an ugly sight.

You didn't care. You just wanted them to wake up.

Maybe they were just really tired after fighting the monster. Yeah, you told yourself, that was it. They had fallen asleep side by side, so you squeezed between them, also ready for a nap after the terrifying battle.

* * *

 **You are now both 15**

Life was hard enough knowing the dragons would eventually return for another raid. Now, with peace between Viking and dragons, life was worse. Now the beasts were everywhere, and people acted as if all past crimes never happened. The death of hundreds- including your parents- forgotten in the blink of an eye.

And why?

Because of one Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

Once considered a dear friend, you know despised him. More like you were really mad at him. He knew better than almost anyone else in the village how a dragon can single handedly destroy a family. How could he befriend one? How did he even stand being near one? They were such scary creatures.

Your heart constantly raced. Dragons. Dragons were everywhere. There was no escape. Not even in the forest. Dragons now roamed there freely.

The controlling anxiety never lessened. Constant flashbacks, nightmares, panic attacks, and what if's flooded your mind. Nothing held them back. Not when there was a dragon around every corner.

At night, you could hear your neighbor's dragon snore. The creature slept on the other side of the wall, in the alley between the two houses. During the day, dragons would roar, squawk, take off, land, and dash through the streets. Some even landed heavily on your small roof, shaking your one room house.

The only person in the village who held the same resentment towards the monsters was Mildew, a bitter old man who only ever complained. The old man quickly caught onto your disapproval of the new Berk, and spent every second he could with you when you were out in the village. He spoke non-stop of the dragons and how life used to be better. However, with nothing good or different to talk about, you started avoiding the negative being. You wanted to forget, not be reminded, of the situation.

Hiccup was second to catch on. He tried getting you to be around Toothless, which failed. He had to send Toothless back and help you through the panic attacks he accidentally triggered.

Then Toothless stayed in the background. Never too close but always near. It made you uneasy, but Toothless never strayed far from Hiccup and Hiccup was determined to spend time with you.

Eventually, Toothless was allowed closer and closer. Never too close and never rushed. Nightmares and constant stressors made progress slow, sometimes even moving backwards, but Hiccup was patient.

And now here you were, about to touch a dragon.

"You can do it," Hiccup soothed, his chest to your back.

Toothless sat calmly in front of you, watching curiously. He leaned forward to get his first good smell of you, and you panicked, trying to back away.

Hiccup stayed firm, arms on either side of you, gently holding you in place. It wasn't tight enough to stop you from running off, but it was a reminder of his presence. You were not alone.

"Shh, it's alright," he whispered, gesturing Toothless back. The dragon unhappily did as requested. "He's not going to hurt you."

"T- Tell that t- to my pa- parents."

He didn't respond to that. He gave you a minute to calm down as best you could with Toothless so close. You pressed into him, soaking in his warmth. He seemed to know what you needed, and wrapped his arms loosely around you.

He cooed, "You're alright. You're safe. It's okay. You're alright. I'm right here. He's not going to hurt you," and other soothing things.

Another few minutes passed, your entire body tense. He took your hand in his, palms out. Slowly, he pulled your arm to Toothless.

Your arm outstretched, Toothless finally got his chance to get your scent, and leaned in.

"Nope!"

Without any other warning, you sprinted off, a loud sob escaping your lips.

"Wait!"

* * *

 **A Year Later**

"Come on. You can do it," Hiccup coaxed. Toothless was waiting rather patiently, saddle ready and wings eager. "I'm right here."

"Don't leave me," you begged, hands clenching his tightly. If he was in any pain, he didn't voice it.

"I'm not going anywhere. Shh, it's alright. You're safe. Toothless won't hurt you. You know that."

Your entire being shook, nerves and fears taking over. Your panels were sweaty, but Hiccup didn't complain. He was kind and patient, ensuring you of your safety the entire time.

"Do you think petting him will help?" he asked. You shrugged. "Why don't you try? Maybe it'll help. And remember, we don't have to do this today."

"I want to," you insisted, nervously petting the dragon. Toothless purred, turning so his ears got scratched. It was a- pleasant- surprise for Hiccup when you requested to board Toothless for the first time ever that morning. Though it now seemed your resolve was weaning.

But he had learned a while ago pushing you too hard was counterproductive. You seemed to know when you were ready to take a leap of faith and when to slow down just fine on your own.

He let his free hand gently ride up and down your arm, remembering the first time you pet Toothless. Gobber had needed his help in the blacksmithing shop (spring was coming and tools were in high demand), and Toothless had been bored. The dragon wandered off, eventually finding you. Hiccup wasn't sure if his dragon sought you out or just stumbled upon you, but he found you along the edge of the forest/ village, cautiously petting Toothless.

A leap of faith you took on a whim, he knew, and all by yourself.

You were calming down around dragons, and mostly relaxed around Toothless and Stormfly. Ever now and then- though now becoming fewer and farther between- you had a bad day. But you also had plenty of good days.

Hiccup really wanted you to go flying, but assumed the task may be too much and was content with how much you had improved. Now, he was brimming with excitement. You asked to not go into the air, but sitting in the saddle was a huge step he had doubts you'd ever go passed.

"You ready?" he asked, when your hand clung back onto his.

You nodded, and he heard you swallow.

"You've got this. I'm right here with you."

And- slowly- he helped you on Toothless. Toothless made no sudden moves, for he had learned how to act around your easily frightened self. He learned to not roar, jump around, or cause a ruckus. And although different than other humans, he enjoyed the quietness that seemed to follow you.

"I- I did it. I did it! Hiccup, I'm doing it! I'm on a-!" and you stopped speaking but not smiling. Your shaking wasn't as bad, but you still clung to your safety net.

"I see you. You're doing so well. Do you think you can let go of me?" he asked, barely able to force down his excitement. Getting riled up now might do more harm than good. He could hold in his excitement until your feet were back on the ground.

You shook your head, grip tightening in worry.

"Okay. Okay. I'm right here."

Toothless didn't move. He did his best not to shift any more than necessary, letting you get used to being on a dragon. After several minutes, you slowly released one of Hiccup's hands. He beamed, lowering his arm, still ready to return should you need the comfort.

"Let's go for a walk," Hiccup suggested. You tensed at the thought, but Toothless wanted to move. He had stood still long enough.

Toothless wasn't racing or making sudden movements; he wasn't going fast. Still, your anxiety kicked in, and you took Hiccup's hand again, having him walk awkwardly beside Toothless, holding you steady.

This part didn't take long to get used to. You soon released his farthest hand, quickly taking hold of the handle built into the saddle. Hiccup found it easier to walk, not being crooked and reaching over his own and part of his dragon's body.

The next step, Hiccup climb on behind, one hand still holding yours. Following that, both hands were on the saddle, then Hiccup could walk alongside a few feet away. All that progress came relatively quick, much to his delight. Toothless could go a bit faster, the ride a bit bumpier.

And a few months later, you were taking your first flight.

On the verge of crying, a mixture of joy (from being in the air) and fear (wanting to go back to the ground) spiraled inside you. You grip on Hiccup was tight, your face mostly hiding in his back.

He stayed low, hovering just over the trees of Berk's forest, giving you the time you needed to adjust. You didn't last as long as he had wanted, but took you down when requested and praised you all the way.

You didn't give up, and neither did he. You were able to handle longer and longer flights. The one time he tried mixing in some minor stunts, you panicked, but you could handle speed. You never flew alone and were still afraid of dragons, but it was a fear slowly shrinking. Hiccup wasn't sure if it would ever completely go away, but he recognized how much work you put in and how far you had come.

Which lead you both here, a Terrible Terror in his arms, a note around its neck. Neat hand writing asked, " _Will you be my girlfriend?_ " as the dragon licked its own eye.

"Yes."


	107. Incredible

**Incredible**

 **For Mariah (The first request I'm doing from !)**

 **Vampire one shot**

 **Lemon/ contains sexual scenes. Light BDSM. Don't like, don't read.**

 **You are both over 18**

* * *

Hiccup stiffened at the sound of the cuffs locking, but felt his breathing pick up in anticipation. He was the one who suggested this.

"Not backing out so soon, are you, lover boy?" you challenged, smirking to show your sharp fangs.

Two could play at that game. "Of course not, mi'lady."

You snickered, "I can hardly be called a proper lady after this."

"I called you my lady, cause you're mine. Forever and always."

You let your nails gently run down the side of his face. "Too shay. You ready?"

"Born ready."

"Good." Using vampire speed, you were hovering over his lower half, your lips wrapping around the exposed member.

At the wet heat surrounding him, Hiccup let out a gasp and involuntarily buckled his hips. He winced at the tight grip you had on his waist, pushing him against the cool sheets.

You took him all the way, swallowing around him. His hips buckled again, he teeth letting out a strangled moan.

"(Y/ N)."

With an audible pop, you released him. "Louder," you demanded. Your lips went back around his cock.

"(Y/ N)!" You bobbed your head, your fangs grazing over his sensitive skin. His body jerked around in pleasure, his head tilted up. His hands clenched the chains, straining under your ministrations. But between the bed and your hands, Hiccup could hardly move. He chanted your name like a spell, his voice rising in volume. His head jerked to the side when your tongue flicked over his slit. His breathing quickly picked up, and he wondered how you could make him feel this way in such a short time.

His member was completely hard, leaking pre- cum. You hollowed in your cheeks, sucking more out of him.

"Ah! (Y/ N)!" He let out another long moan, wrists pulling at the cuffs. "Please. Please. I need- Please, I need-"

With a loud pop, you pulled off. He let out a strangled whine. That wasn't what he wanted. The air was cool on his dick, and he instinctively buckled his hips towards your mouth.

"(Y/ N)," he sobbed when you gently blew on his tip. His hips buckled again, tapping against your lips, but you refused to grant his request. "Please!"

You licked up his member, using your tongue to play with his balls. "Shh, I know. I know," you whispered.

He let out a pleasured yelp when you took his balls into your mouth, coating them with your saliva.

More pre- cum seeped out, dripping onto the floor. The sound was insignificant compared to Hiccup's loud moans. He let out a heartbreaking sob when they left your mouth, coming into contact with the rather cold air. "(Y/ N)!" Why was it so cold? But at the same time, he was sweating. "(Y/ N)! (Y/ N)! (Y/ N)! (Y/ N)! (Y/ N)! (Y/ N)!"

"Cum for me," you breathed, taking his weeping cock back into your warm mouth. You sucked and swallowed around the pulsing member, trailing your tip along the slit every time you pulled back.

" (Y/ N)! (Y/ N)! I'm going to- I'm going to-!" he warned, not even a minute later. With a scream, he came. You sucked him dry, swallowing every drop he gave you. You only relented when he gave a tired groan.

"How. Was that?" you panted, moving to unlock the chains.

"Incredible," he manage, breathless. "Incredible."

Upon release, his arms immediately wrapped around you, pulling your naked body to his.

"We have to do that again."

You smirked, kissing along his jaw. "Most definitely."

"But not tonight. That wore me out."

You chuckled. "That was sort of the point." You noticed something and pulled his wrist to up to view. Thin but noticeable bruises where the padded chains had been. "But maybe we use different bindings next time."

"No!" he quickly protested, still trying to catch his breath. "It was amazing. Incredible."

"You already said that," you pointed out as he yawned.

"Well, it was incredible. Absolutely incredible." He let out another yawn, fighting to keep his droopy eyes open.

"Sleep, my love. You need it."

"I love you, mi'lady," he mumbled, letting sleep take over him.

"And I, you."

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry this wasn't long but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Thanks for reading!**


	108. You Are Amazing

**You Are Amazing**

 **For Rennyangelee**

 **Blind! Reader**

 **You are both 15**

* * *

"This is ridiculous. I'm fine on my own," you insisted. "I don't need a "seeing-eye dragon.""

Sure, peace with the dragons was spreading, and rumors of them helping people with disabilities were, too. But moving halfway across the archipelago for "the best trainers" was a little extreme.

But your parents were determined, and you moved to Berk.

The trip wasn't too long, but the new land was difficult. With no idea where anything was, you stuck close to your parents a lot.

A village elder held the special training, and did one on one with you and your dragon, (D/N). (D/N) was intelligent, quickly catching on to every task and learning every command given.

A few months into training, you were getting used to the village. You had a decently precise mental map of the town, and knew how to get to the Great Hall, main market, home, and the training arena without help.

You heard the whispers, the followers. People who watch with fascination wherever you went. But one stood out: the chief's son. His metal leg made it easy to distinguish, and his dragon quickly befriended yours. At first he kept his distance, but he was a curious soul and quickly approached you.

He was overbearing at first, thinking you were helpless. He asked question after question, gears slowly turning in his head and making sense of you. It didn't take long for him to give you space, treating you almost as if you were sighted after a while.

The friendship grew into something more. You would kiss, cuddle, and do other couple-y stuff. He treated you with respect and didn't baby you. He knew you could handle yourself, and it didn't hurt he has a thing for strong and independent women.

One night, your family was having dinner at his place, sitting down with the chief. Dinner was ready yet, so Hiccup showed you his room.

"Stairs," he informed, bouncing his way up the steps. He didn't wait, didn't look behind to see if you needed help. He knew you didn't.

His room had a small fire lighting it up. Though darkness took over most, you could see the faint, flickering light in the middle of the room.

You clicked your tongue, listening to where things were. It wasn't perfect, but it gave you a general idea of where things where.

"What are you doing?" he asked, curious. This wasn't the first time you did this in front of him, but it was the first time he questioned it.

"Listening. I can use sound to figure out where things are, like a dresser or wall."

"Like where your shoes are?"

"Eh," you hesitated. "No. It doesn't help me with little things like that. I use it to tell me where bigger objects are, like an open door, a wall, or large furniture."

"My bed?"

"Somewhere over there?" you asked, uncertain. You palm pointed to the middle area of his wall. The space you circled was a bit large, getting his bedside table as well, but was overall impressive.

"So, you can see with sound?"

"Kinda, yes. It's not perfect, but it does help."

"Cool! Toothless can do that, too!"

"Handy, isn't it?"

"Very." You wondered around, quickly memorizing the layout of his room then confidently making your way over to him, sitting beside him on his bed. "I still don't know how you do that."

"Do what?"

"Learn the room so fast. We haven't been here for five minutes and you already seem to know your way around."

You shrugged.

"Is it hard?"

"Hmm? Oh, not really. It comes naturally. I don't have to think much about it. Like second nature."

You spent the next several minutes just chatting.

"My friends want to meet you," Hiccup brought up. "I've been telling them a lot about you."

"They can just walk up to me, you know. I don't bite."

He chuckled. "I know that, but they're not sure how to act. I've tried telling them you're just like us, but they don't see that." He flinched when at his word choice, but already knew you didn't mind. It didn't bother you at all.

You sighed. You wanted friends. You didn't want to be babysat. You didn't need as much help as people thought; you were quite independent.

"I'm sure it'll just take time, but would you like to meet them?"

"Sure, sounds fun."

"Until then-" he trailed off, leaning towards your lips.

"Let's make out?" you finished, linking your arms around his neck. "Best idea I've heard all night."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"Steady," you commanded your eager dragon, who wanted to race to the others. She eased, guiding you to the other teens of the village.

Hiccup hopped down from the stone wall you knew was there, landing heavily on the ground. The others silenced at your arrival, not knowing what to say.

"Guys, this is (Y/ N). (Y/ N), these are my friends, Astrid, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Snotlout."

"Hi," a feminine voice greeted. "We've heard so much about you." Her voice was friendly, standing in front of you with confidence.

"She's holding out her hand," Hiccup informed.

"Oh," you smiled, raising yours. "Nice to meet you, uh-"

"Astrid." Her handshake was firm, with a snug grip.

"Astrid," you repeated, nodding and releasing her hand. The other quickly introduced themselves, then came the awkward silence. You knew they were staring, wanting to ask questions but not wanting to be rude. When assured, they spent almost an hour asking question after question. It was a good way for them to know about you, how to act around you, and your dragon.

Fishlegs was the most interested in your seeing eye dragon. You briefly demonstrated a few commands, and how (D/N) would guide you through unfamiliar terrain.

"I'm bored," Tuffnut declared.

"Let's go egg Mildew's house!" Ruffnut suggested.

You knew who Mildew was. He had said more than once that your parents should have let you die once realizing you were blind.

Payback time.

"I'm in."

"Uh," Hiccup hummed, not wanting to get in trouble. His father wouldn't be too mad- no one would- but he did have his family name to uphold.

"You can stay here, Hic," you waved off. "(D/N), come." Within moments, your trusty dragon was loyally by your side, nudging your hand to let you know she was there. You climbed on, planting yourself in the comfy saddle.

"I still don't think-"

"Don't be a spoil sport."

"That's not-"

The twins didn't let the conversation continue. The took off of their dragon, hollering with excitement.

"(D/N), follow."

"How'd it go?" Hiccup asked when you arrived.

"Perfect," you smiled, eyes pointed in the direction his voice came from.

"Oh really? So that wasn't Mildew cursing up a storm ten minutes ago.

"It went perfectly for us, I doubt Mildew would agree."

Astrid let out a snort, trying to contain her laughter. "No kidding."

Stoick eventually came around asking questions. The twins and you got scolded, you claimed Hiccup's innocence, were asked not to do it again, and (off the record) advised to use rotten eggs if you were to do it again. "And you better not egg anyone else."

"Yes, sir."

Stoick left.

Arms wrapped around you. Hiccup. "You are amazing."

"I know."


	109. Thank You

Thank you everyone who read, voted for/ liked, and left reviews. I'm glad you enjoy this book, but this had unfortunately come to an end. I am not taking anymore requests, and will not write any more one-shots to this story.

But don't worry, I'm not going to stop writing. I'm working on other works. I love writing and am not going to give it up.

Thank you!


End file.
